Change of Heart
by Lplus
Summary: During the late summer of 1996 and the first term of his sixth year, Harry Potter wrestles with the machinations of his enemies, the growth of his powers and the consequences of a Change of Heart HT then HG also RHr COMPLETE at last.
1. The first Hints

Chapter1: - The first hints.

Rain, rain, and more rain, with rain trimmings - and a side order of rain.

Summer, thought Harry Potter, bloody British summer!

The thunderstorm had been building most of the morning, but had only really got into its stride about an hour ago and it was now heading eastwards, looking forward to ruining the afternoon of the inhabitants of East Sussex and Kent. Occasional flashes of lightning still lit up the room, although the rumbles of thunder were getting further and further behind.

Lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, Harry reflected on the last month or so, and all the turmoil he'd experienced. His mind kept going back to the Ministry of Magic, like a tongue probing a hole in a tooth, trying to leave it alone but fascinated by the prospect of the pain in store.

Harry still couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. Once again he had made a mistake and others had suffered! Hermione had been right all along, as bloody usual, though she hadn't once reminded him of the fact. He almost wished she would; at least he could shout at her, rather than sit and rage at himself.

Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!

Calm, Harry; Calm.

His rage subsided again, slowly. Yes, he'd made mistakes, several mistakes, but the biggest of all mistake was down to Professor Dumbledore! Dumbledore and his great plan! How the blazes was he, Harry, supposed to make a correct decision if he didn't have all the information!

'It's for your own good!'

'We didn't want to scare you!'

'Just stay there and don't move!'

'Don't move!'

'Don't think!'

'Don't care!'

Calm, Harry! Dammit, Calm!

The Road to Hell was paved with good intentions, Harry thought sadly. He'd made a mistake because of other peoples' good intentions; and his godfather had died. The room blurred as his eyes filled with tears.

- o -

The first storm had passed and another was beginning to download its rain by the time Harry had reached some sort of equilibrium again. He pushed the memories to the back of his mind, and searched for something more pleasant to think about. There wasn't much, he had to admit.

OWLS results were due any day now, and it looked as if he would have to have another lonely birthday at Privet Drive. So much for Ron and Hermione's promise to get him out of here quickly! Still, in the three and a half weeks since Harry had returned from Hogwarts, several things had changed at Number 4.

The first two days had seen Uncle Vernon blustering and cursing Harry even worse than the summer before, but a late night knock on the door had revealed a sinister looking Mad Eye Moody who had demanded to see Harry at once. Having been reassured of Harry's continued good health, Moody had once again warned Uncle Vernon, in exceptionally explicit terms, just how painful retribution would be if Harry was harmed, and had then vanished into the darkness.

Uncle Vernon now ignored Harry's presence completely, which actually allowed Harry the run of the house, as Uncle Vernon seemed to be pretending Harry didn't even exist. Aunt Petunia had changed from a houseproud harridan into a nervous wreck. Harry wasn't sure if it was an improvement, but at least it was different, and she fed him better. She didn't shout at him either, which counted as a definite plus.

The biggest change had been Dudley. Sometime in the past year, he'd found a GIRLFRIEND. A short, slightly chubby, bespectacled girl called Rebecca, it was obvious that Dudley was besotted with her. On meeting her for the first time Harry had tried to be polite, but her calling Harry a bit of a wimp had not endeared her to him at all.

For some reason Dudley thought Harry was the fount of all knowledge regarding girls, which had had Harry almost creased up, until he had realised Dudley was being totally serious. It seemed Dudley was finding difficulty getting anywhere with Rebecca, and his pleas for advice had rapidly got past Harry's feelings of hatred. Harry couldn't help feeling that, at least on the subject of girls, he and Dudley had a great deal in common.

That said, Harry's advice was not always in the best interests of Dudley, or Rebecca; the wimp gibe had hurt. Harry adapted several of the ploys he had thought up to impress Cho Chang in the previous two years, which, of course, he had never dared use himself. Some of them were quite outrageous. Harry was, however, most disgruntled to find that Rebecca had been thoroughly impressed with all of them, and that she and Dudley were getting on much, much, better.

Dudley's gratitude had been overwhelming. Well, sort of. He'd donated his third best TV and an ancient video player to Harry, plus his old Playstation 1. Luxury! thought Harry, though it did mean he could watch the news, provided the antenna didn't slip off the top of Hedwig's cage.

The biggest benefit, though, had been Dudley allowing Harry to use his Gym equipment, which was in the garden shed. This equipment had been instrumental in helping Dudley excel at boxing and Harry hoped that using it would make him a bit less of a wimp. The jibe had hurt, but Harry had to accept it was true.

Harry had also taken to running in the evening, despite the opposition of most of the Order of the Phoenix, who were still watching over him. Tonks had volunteered to accompany him, and the inhabitants of Privet drive were regularly treated to the sight of Harry jogging down the road, accompanied by a girl with brilliant orange hair, who tended to trip over kerbs and collide with parked cars.

So, all in all, Life could have been worse, better food and plenty of exercise meant that Harry slept better at Privet Drive than he ever had before, though on the hotter nights he still usually woke from vivid dreams, sweating and sticky. The fact that most of the dreams were about Tonks reassured him that Voldemort wasn't trying to get into his mind whilst he was in Privet Drive, or couldn't. He still felt a bit guilty about the dreams though.

Harry's musing stopped as he returned to the present. However good life might get at Privet Drive, an infinitely better life was going on at the Burrow. Regular messages from Hermione and Ron had been reaching him, describing the fun they were having. Bill and Charlie called in regularly with news, the twins were still living at home and apparating to their joke shop each day, though they wanted to move to London, Percy had been home once to apologise and gone away again and Mr Weasley had been transferred to the Department of Mysteries. Things were definitely hotting up in the wizarding world. There was something missing from the messages though, that Harry couldn't quite identify.

The ringing of the doorbell in the hall jolted him out of his reverie.

'Harry! Harry! It's your orange haired friend.'

Dudley's bellow would have wakened the dead.

'Alright, send her up then' he bellowed in reply. Another benefit of the new regime at number 4 was that he could have visitors during the day, provided they looked vaguely like muggles.

Tonks peered round the door, dressed in jogging gear and carrying a furled umbrella. 'Hells teeth, its wet out there.' she exclaimed. 'Are you decent?'

'Yep' he laughed.

'Pity' she giggled, then 'Don't look so shocked Harry! I'm only joking'

'Oh, - yeah, - OK' he muttered, feeling even more guilty about the dreams.

Tonks entered the room and stood her umbrella in the corner. 'Well, no running tonight, Harry, unless you like running in the shower fully clothed.'

Harry had to admit that the prospect of getting wet didn't appeal.

'Never mind then,' he said 'you can tell me a bit more about what's going on at the Ministry'

'Maybe, depends what you want to know' Tonks replied, sitting down on the bed beside him

'The whole place has been like an anthill since your battle. Fudge is still a pompous twit, though all the obvious actions seem to have been taken; probably Dumbledore's influence. It's difficult to know what to do until Voldemort shows his hand. They seem to be trying to find out who has already gone over, and who might. At present, it's all fairly reactive, we can't attack a hidden enemy.'

This did not reassure Harry a great deal. 'I've got plenty of messages from Hermione and Ron' he said thoughtfully, 'but there's something missing and I'm damned if I know what. Here, you take a look, none of them have anything private in them.'

Tonks pulled a packet of mints out of her jogging top pocket and offered one to Harry, then started on the messages. 'Hmm. Yep, knew that, and that, - and all that' she muttered, leafing through them. 'Didn't know that! Hmm, interesting.' She threw them on the bed.

'There is something missing, you're right, but what?' She stood up and paced backwards and forwards in the confines of the room. 'Yes, of course.' She exclaimed, after a thirty seconds of wearing the carpet out. 'Would you like a clue, Harry?'

'Go on then' he groaned. Tonks had a distressing tendency to show off.

She turned to the mirror and studied herself. 'Shut your eyes Harry' Harry complied and waited patiently as Tonks muttered to herself 'No, not quite, - bit taller, - bigger there, hmm, - colour? A bit more, - not that much! ... Yep! OK, open your eyes Harry.

Ginny stood in front of him, smiling slightly, for about five seconds, before shimmering – and changing back into Tonks.

Harry picked his jaw off the floor. 'Merlins beard! That was unbelievable! – and you're right, that's what's missing! No mention of Ginny at all.' He paused thoughtfully. 'I've just been assuming she was with them, but I suppose there ought to have been at least one reference to her. I wonder what she's up to? Perhaps she is there and they just haven't mentioned her?'

'Nope' Tonks sat down again. 'I've been there several time and she hasn't been there once. I haven't seen her since you all got off the train. I think someone said she'd gone to visit a friend.'

'Why haven't they said where she is, then?' he wondered aloud.

'Perhaps they didn't think you cared where she was, Harry' Tonks replied 'Do you?'

'Well, - er – well – yeah, sort of, - I mean – I don't want her getting hurt or anything...' Harry ground to a halt. Good question, he thought. Do I care? Why am I worried? - Am I worried? Hmmm. Nah, surely not, - but then again...which friend?....

Tonks continued, oblivious to the argument raging in Harry's head. 'I expect they'd tell you if she'd been hurt, Harry; anyway, you can asked them in two days ... OOPS'

Harry promptly forgot about the messages. 'What about two days?! Why? Who? Where? When? What?' he exclaimed.

'I should NOT have told you that' muttered Tonks. 'It's supposed to be a surprise! Damn! Damn! Damn!'

'Come on Tonks, you can't leave me in suspense now!' Harry pleaded.

Tonks suddenly giggled. 'What do we say then? hmm?' she teased.

'Please'

Tonks just grinned.

'Pretty please?'

Tonks continued to grin.

'Pretty please with nobs on?'

'Weelll'

'Gold nobs?'

'Nearly!'

Harry pushed Tonks over on the bed and leapt on top of her with his hands lightly round her throat.

'How about Harry strangles Tonks if she doesn't tell him?'

Tonks smiled broadly 'Wow, Harry! Do you treat your girlfriends this roughly?' she asked, archly - 'and do they like it as much as I do?'

Harry froze for a second then jumped back off the bed. 'Sorry Tonks, Sorry, - I didn't mean ...' he stammered, then turned and looked fixedly out of the window. He heard Tonks sit up again. There was silence, which seemed to drag on and on.

'No, Harry, that was my fault' she finally said, quietly. 'I know you were only messing about. Why did I have to go and spoil it! – I always go and spoil it!'

Harry heard a sniff and turned. Tonks was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall, a tear trickling down her cheek. Harry suddenly realised that Tonks was a lot less confident than she would have everyone believe. Impulsively, he put a hand on her shoulder. 'I keep forgetting how much older than me you are, Tonks. I should know better than to fool around like that. I'm sorry'

Tonks slowly rose and stood beside Harry, looking out of the window. The rain was falling even harder now. Harry could barely make out the houses on the other side of Privet Drive. Harry suddenly realised he was slightly taller than Tonks. She looked at him sadly.

'Now you're afraid of me, aren't you?' she whispered.

'Yeah. I suppose I am, a bit' he admitted.

She shimmered for a second and turned into Ginny again. 'Are you still afraid?'

'Ginny would frighten me if she were your age.' he said.

Tonks was standing beside him again. 'Ginny ought to frighten you now.' she muttered, then she turned and picked up her umbrella. 'I'd better go, Harry' she said briskly, 'A deputation is coming to get you tomorrow evening, same as last year. You might as well be ready'

'It'll be good to see the Burrow again' he enthused, but Tonks shook her head. 'Sorry Harry, it's still too exposed. It's HQ again I'm afraid.'

Harry's face fell. Sirius's house. The memories flooded back. 'Why there!' he exclaimed, almost savagely.

'It's necessary. Professor Dumbledore will be there as well. I can't tell you more, Harry, cos I don't know either. Bye'

'Wait' he said. Tonks stopped and raised her eyebrows. 'I know it's a personal question Tonks, but what do you really look like? What's your natural look? - And can I call you Dora, please? It's so much nicer than using your surname. I hate being called Potter.'

'Dora?'

'Yeah. I think it's short for Dorothy, but it's just as good as a shortening of Nymphadora'

Tonks screwed up her face at the sound of her first name, but then she looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Dora – Dora! – Dora?' She seemed to be trying it out. 'Maybe, just – maybe. I'll think about it' she said slowly, 'As to what I look like –' The same face, almost, a slightly less 'full' figure, long blonde curly hair, - she changed back.

'It's not me though, it's just not me.' She laughed quietly 'Well, what did you think?'

Now what could he say! Served him right for asking personal questions! – He had a flash of inspiration.

'It may not be what you want to look like, but I reckon it could be the way others wish you looked.'

Tonks looked surprised. 'Silver tongued Git!' she laughed 'I'll take that as approval then! See you tomorrow night. I'll let myself out!' and with that she was gone.

Harry switched on the television and sat down. Some classic game show was on. Harry groaned and switched off again, then lay back to think.

After a while he smiled ruefully to himself. The game show had been called Opportunity Knocks.

Harry had a funny feeling that opportunity had knocked for him that afternoon, but he hadn't been home.


	2. From Prison to Prison

Ch 2:- From Prison to Prison

The next morning, Harry woke to find he was feeling cold. The window was still open after the heat of the previous night and the morning was cool and clear. The last words of a dream were still echoing through his head as he sat up' something about keeping going -that 'they' were almost there, whoever 'they' were. Vague images were fading fast, - a mountain? - snow? - they were gone.

Weird, he thought. Even weirder was the voice; for the first time in one of his dreams, it had been Ginny's voice.

Double weird.

Harry shook his head to clear it. Noises from downstairs suggested that the Dursleys were already breakfasting. Harry leaped out of bed and looked in the mirror. Shave? he wondered. Nah, another couple of days at least.

Wash, clothes, shoes, and comb were applied in record time and Harry headed off downstairs.

Harry rushed back upstairs, threw some owl treats into Hedwig's cage, closed the cage door and rushed back downstairs, muttering.

- o -

Uncle Vernon was finishing his cup of coffee as Harry sauntered into the kitchen. Dudley was on his second plate of cereal and Aunt Petunia was quivering quietly by the sink. They all looked at him. Uncle Vernon looked away immediately.

'Right. I have an announcement to make ' Harry began. 'With a bit of luck I should be out of here tonight.'

'Good' muttered Uncle Vernon venomously. Aunt Petunia seemed to slump down slightly, while Dudley looked nervously at him. 'Harry?' he whispered' before you go could we have a talk about - well - you know'

Harry nodded reluctantly. Dudley looked relieved.

'So, don't panic if the gang arrive late tonight, OK?' he finished. There was silence. 'I'll take that as an OK.' More silence.

Harry shook his head in disgust and helped himself to cereals.

- o -

That day couldn't go quickly enough for Harry. Checking his books, clothes and equipment, carefully packing his trunk and cleaning out Hedwig's cage took all of two hours. Apart from dreaming up a few more things for Dudley to try out on Rebecca, Harry spent the rest of the day quivering with anticipation.

Slowly the sun oozed across the sky and sank behind the roofs of Little Whinging.

Slowly the sky darkened to indigo and the stars made their appearance, whilst Harry waited, lying on his bed.

Waiting

Waiti...

- o -

Harry woke to the sound of the doorbell. What? What time was it? 1.30 am! He crammed on his glasses and rushed downstairs.

The bell rang again. Harry stopped. Was it really the gang? He took out his wand. 'Who is it?' he whispered.

'It's us' came the whispered reply.

'Who's us?' he whispered back -

The letterbox was pushed open and the unmistakable tones of Madeye Moody growled 'If you don't open this bloody door right now, Potter, I swear we'll leave you here for the rest of the summer!!'

Harry jumped to open the door, and was intensely pleased to see Moody and Tonks on the doorstep, with not a lit streetlamp in sight.

Moody looked faintly approving. 'You're learning then, a bit' he muttered. 'Got your stuff? The team are all in place.'

'Its here, in the hall'

'I'll get it' volunteered Tonks and she levitated Harry's luggage and Hedwig's cage out onto the darkened lawn and attached it to her broom. Harry had let Hedwig out earlier, knowing she could follow anywhere he went.

'Right,' growled Moody 'same drill as last time. Follow Tonks, and don't stop for anything. Oh yeah, we'll be landing on the roof. The enemy can't see the building, or get in, but they know that's where HQ is, thanks to Kreacher! The ground approach MAY be watched. So don't forget the information you were given last year.'

Harry nodded just as the take off signal burst into the sky - and they were off.

The flight was uneventful, with the exception of a fairly close encounter with a muggle helicopter over the city. Fortunately the occupants were involved in following a car chase on the ground. Harry had worn a coat and gloves, remembering the cold of the previous year, so he was only slightly chilled by the time they were hovering over the rooftops of Grimmauld Place. Tonks suddenly dropped out of sight, leaving Harry panicking until he remembered the words, whereupon the flat roof of number 12 expanded below him to show a large letter B inside a circle, painted in the centre.

Harry landed on the letter B, jumped off his broom and moved aside. Once the last person had landed, Moody applied two spells to the roof access door, opened it, and they all trooped into the building. Hedwig had arrived at the same time as Harry and was back in her cage.

As they all walked quietly down the stairs Harry could see that the house looked even more forlorn than ever. Cobwebs were rife, and a musty smell permeated everything. It seemed Kreacher was gone, for which Harry was exceptionally grateful, but the whole house had an abandoned air, an emptiness that hadn't been there before, a counterpoint to the feeling of loss growing in his heart.

In the kitchen, a weak fire burned in the stove. Moody rapidly issued orders and various members of the order disappeared about their tasks. Moody left as well, muttering about security. Tonks had left Harry's luggage upstairs and now put a kettle on the stove and stirred up the fire.

'Tea all right, Harry?, we've no butterbeer in at the moment?'

Harry nodded and sat quietly, recovering from the flight, and the sudden sense of loss. After a cup of tea and several rather dry biscuits, he revived somewhat. 'Where are they all then?' he asked, looking round for evidence of his friends.

'Oh, they're not coming until tomorrow morning.' replied Tonks 'There's just you, me, Madeye and Remus for the next 24 hours or so.'

Harry obviously looked so desperately disappointed that Tonks laughed. 'Hey! we're not that bad!' she said consolingly, then dropped her disguise to become her slimmer blonde self. 'You can even call me Dora, if it'll cheer you up!

Harry looked at her and grinned ruefully, regretting, yet again, the missed opportunity of the day before. He was about to move over to sit beside her, when Moody came back.

'Harry second floor, Tonks first floor, Remus's in the attic and I'm in the sitting room. Spreads us about in case of attack.

Tonks rolled her eyes upward and Harry had trouble not laughing. 'OK Madeye.' she yawned,' see you later this morning, Harry'

'Yeah, sleep well Dora' he chuckled and went upstairs, leaving Moody looking rather puzzled.

- o -

It was lunchtime before Harry woke, in the gloom of the bedroom that he and Ron had occupied last year. The picture of Phineas Nigellus was, as usual, empty. Its occupant was probably in his Hogwart's painting, gossiping with all the other dead headmasters. The silence was a welcome change, No Dursleys shouting at each other, no traffic noise, nothing. The silence was promptly broken by Harry's stomach complaining about being empty. He dressed and went down to the kitchen.

'It's pizza or pizza' mumbled Tonks through a mouthfull of Four Seasons. She was her blonde self today

'I didn't feel like cooking'

'You can cook?' exclaimed Lupin. Tonks threw a crust at him.

'Morning Dora, Morning Professor' Harry said, smiling and choosing a slice of Hawaiian.

'Dora? who's Dora?' Lupin sounded puzzled 'and Harry, It's Remus now, I'm not your teacher - and don't you forget it.'

'I'm Dora,' giggled Tonks 'Harry thinks it's better than Tonks. Actually, I'm beginning to like it myself,' she paused, 'at least for my natural form.'

Lupin looked impressed. 'So that's your natural form? Hmm. I always wondered.' He grinned at Harry. 'Nice one Harry, none of us could get that information, - and we really tried.' He turned to Tonks again, 'So if you look like that, you're Dora, otherwise it's Tonks, alright?'

She laughed 'Right! Now then are you going to feed Buckbeak, or must I handle those dead rats myself?'

'Buckbeak!' exclaimed Harry 'He's still here, Remus?'

'Where would he go?' replied Lupin. 'I'll feed him. Best you stay away, he's been cooped up too long. Professor Dumbledore should be here soon. Harry, please help Ton- Dora to clear up, as soon as you've finished.' He picked up a covered bucket and left quietly.

Half an hour later, a loud knock on the front door was followed immediately by a screech from the portrait of Sirius's mother, and a stream of curses, which tailed off into a continuous background grumbling.

Harry was, as instructed, in the study at the back of the house when Lupin entered, with Professor Dumbledore, Madeye Moody and two well dressed individuals.

One of them had pointed ears, suspiciously large canine teeth and was wearing dark glasses. Vampire? wondered Harry. The second wore a deep cowl, completely obscuring his face.

'Harry. How good to see you. I trust you have been well?' asked Dumbledore, in an exceptionally formal manner.

'Indeed Professor, my health has been excellent, thank you.' he replied in an equally formal manner, wondering what on earth was going on. He looked into Dumbledore's eyes, which were twinkling. Harry was pleased to see that the Professor was at least prepared to look him in the eye now. Dumbledore nodded and smiled. Harry smiled cautiously back; he hadn't forgiven the Professor yet.

'Harry, may I introduce Mr Hymo Glowbyne, the lawyer administering the estate of Sirius Black, and his assistant Mr Lyvyn De'Adde. Mr Harry Potter, gentlemen'

Harry shook hands with the pair. The first gentleman appeared to have blood red fingernails. The second offered a hand which, though the correct shape, was of a colour and texture suggesting its owner had spent several months underground - in a box. Harry shook the hand very, very, gently.

'Mr Potter. I'll come straight to the point.' began the lawyer. 'The will of Sirius Black was read three days ago, at my offices. You will be pleased to know that you are a beneficiary of the will.' He smiled, a disturbing sight. 'This must be carried out in a formal manner. Mr De'Adde is my witness, who will be yours?' Harry looked nonplussed.

'That will be me' declared Professor Dumbledore.

'Very well' continued the lawyer. 'Are you Harry James Potter, godson of the late Mr Sirius Black of 12 Grimmauld Place, London?'

'Yes.' whispered Harry.

'Do you confirm this statement, Professor?'

'I do'

'Very well. Mr Harry James Potter, you are the sole beneficiary of the last will and testament of Mr Sirius Black. Here is a schedule of the contents of the estate, a quite considerable sum, I must say, including this house and all the items within it. If you would care to sign these papers, the deeds of ownership of the property and funds will be transferred into your name, although as a minor you will of course need to nominate an adult as cosignatory.

Mr Potter?

MrPotter?'

Harry swayed on his feet, trying to take in the enormity of what he had just heard. Him? Harry Potter? Own this property? Merlins Bits!' Slowly he realised that Professor Dumbledore was talking to him, and steering him towards the chair at the desk. Numbly, he signed the papers, then watched as Professor Dumbledore signed beside his name.

'Thank you, Mr Potter' said the lawyer formally. 'Should you need any advice regarding your new property, we would be only too pleased to help. Good day to you.' They shook hands all round again and Professor Dumbledore escorted the gentlemen out of the house, after assuring Harry he would return later that day. The screeches from the hallway reached another crescendo and returned to a background mutter.

Tonks entered the room almost immediately, and saw Harry sitting stunned at the desk.

'Bit of a shock then, Harry?'

Harry nodded slowly, still staring ahead. 'You knew!' he whispered, 'you all knew!'

Tonks laughed gently 'Yep, couldn't resist not telling you, sorry' she bent and kissed his cheek. Harry looked even more stunned.

'Leave him be Dora,' chuckled Lupin, 'his heart's had enough shocks for today!'

Tonks stuck her tongue out at him.

A glass appeared on the desk. A smoking fluid appeared inside it. 'Best firewhisky Harry, drink it!' growled Moody.

Harry drank it in one gulp.

- o -

Once he could speak again -and had carefully downed another firewhisky, Harry began to recover from the shock and start asking questions.

The first question was - 'How did those two lawyers get in here? I though this house was shielded?'

It was Madeye Moody who answered. 'That's why Professor Dumbledore had to accompany them, Harry. As secret keeper, he can bring anyone into the house without telling them the secret. They won't be able to get in here again, though, without him.'

'But won't they tell the enemy where I am?'

Lupin laughed, 'Do you seriously think your godfather would have entrusted any of his business to a firm of lawyers which supported the rest of the Black family? or Lord Voldemort?

But they were a Vampire and a Zombie!' exclaimed Harry.

'Yes, and Voldemort hates the undead!' growled Moody, 'He wants to ensure the only being which can live forever is himself!'

'So the undead are on our side then?' asked Harry eagerly.

'Not so much with us, as against Voldemort' replied Tonks, as she perched on the desk in front of Harry, 'and there aren't many of them. The spells for creating the undead have been banned for hundreds of years, so any you see around have been undead for along time. They try to fit in, doing work that benefits from experience, such as the legal profession, or work that would otherwise be described as suicidal. Broom development test pilot is a favourite among the zombies, I've heard. Vampires aren't too keen on that line of work, there's always a chance of a sliver of wood through the heart in a crash.'

Harry was about to ask more, when a renewed bout of screamed imprecations from the hall heralded the return of Professor Dumbledore, who entered the study beaming.

'Well done, Harry, a masterful response to all that formal nonsense.' He said. 'Nymphadora, would you please be good enough to make some tea, Harry and I have a few things to discuss.' Tonks bravely kept a straight face at the use of her despised first name, and left the room. Moody and Lupin followed, smiling.

'Well Harry, ' continued the professor, 'How do you like your new status?'

'I think I could get to like it, Professor' Harry replied cautiously.

'Yes, it may take a little time, but I am sure you will be fine. There are a few questions, that need answers right now though, I am afraid.'

Dumbledore sat down. 'Harry, this is now your house, do I have your permission to continue to use it as the Heaquarters of the Order?'

'Of course you do, Professor.'

'Thank you, Harry.' Dumbledore hesitated. 'There is also the matter of the house elf Kreacher –'

'I never want to see that little traitor again!' exclaimed Harry' He-'

Dumbledore raised a restraining hand. 'He is gone, Harry, he will not return; indeed he cannot return, now the house is no longer owned by the Black family. The question is; how do you intend to maintain this property? You need a house elf.'

Harry considered. Hermione would not be pleased, but he had to admit the Professor was right. House elves. Hmmm. The face of Dobby came immediately to mind, but Dobby was at Hogwarts - at the moment!

'How about Dobby, Professor?' Harry suggested, 'and maybe Winky to keep him company. She doesn't like being at Hogwarts at all.'

'Excellent idea, Harry, I agree absolutely. I shall send a message to Hogwarts immediately, for them to make ready. I must return to the school tonight, so I will see them before they set out.'

Dumbledore made to leave but a further thought struck Harry. 'Professor, I've just thought of a problem. None of the other house elves in Hogwarts will clean Gryffindor Tower, since Hermione started to try giving them clothes to set them free.'

Dumbledore smiled. 'Ah yes, - the determined Miss Granger. I think it would take more than that to free the house elves, Harry'

'But the house elves don't seem to know that, Professor.'

'No. House elves are a remarkable species, but at Hogwarts, it is not always so easy to understand who the master really is. Hermione is not their master, and neither am I. A thousand years or more of being soaked in magic has altered the very nature of the castle itself, Harry. Hogwarts School is aware, in a manner I barely understand. The school itself is the house elves' master.

Harry sat very still, trying to accept this incredible idea. He was totally lost for words.

'As for evidence, Harry, consider the Room of Requirement, which you made such good use of last year. I only realised it myself recently, but it would certainly explain how an entire classroom can be brought into existence at a simple request.'

Harry just nodded.

'I might also ask who knows how to get into the room, Harry, apart from Dobby and Mr Filch'

'Myself, Hermione, Ron and maybe Ginny, Professor. We always tried to open the room before the others arrived.'

'Good. I think it best that the fewer who are aware of that information, the better. Please tell them when they get here, - even I do not know.'

'Well Professor, you-'

Dumbledore held up a hand. 'No Harry, I do not wish to know - at this time. I would be interested to know where the room is located though.'

'On the seventh floor Professor, betwe-'

'Enough, Harry. It is as I thought. You may be interested to know that I once stumbled upon a similar room, but it was not on the seventh floor.'

'There's two of them?'

'Possibly - maybe more, who knows. Maybe they appear wherever sufficient need arises. Interesting, isn't it? Perhaps you should keep that notion to yourself, however.'

Harry had an even wilder thought. 'Professor, can you – talk – to the castle?'

'Very good, Harry, you begin to see the possibilities. I have tried. It is not conversation as you and I know it, but there is a sort of communication. I cannot really describe it though, and the after effects are most odd. I spend the rest of the day suffering from corridors.'

The professor stood up. Harry stopped him again. 'There's one more thing, Professor. Buckbeak is still here. Why can't he go back to Hogwarts? Hagrid would be overjoyed to see him.'

'Indeed, Harry. You are absolutely right. Another message, if I am not mistaken.' The professor stopped, 'Perhaps not, - I wonder. –The weather is good, with little wind. – I haven't done such a thing in so many years, but why not? Like riding a bicycle, you never forget'

Harry was struggling now. 'Ride a bicycle Professor? Can you do that?'

'No Harry – but I can ride a Hippogriff! – Yes, a perfect answer. I will take Buckbeak to Hogwarts myself!

As Harry expected, Moody, Lupin and Tonks were horrified at the prospect, but the Professor refused to reconsider. Lupin maintained that Buckbeak was too long confined to be safe, however Dumbledore visited the hippogriff in his attic space, and, after one tremendous screech, Buckbeak had submitted gracefully.

The Professor left the room with a satisfied smile on his face. 'As you see, there will be no problem at all, and no one will possibly expect me to use this mode of transport. Now, if perhaps one of you could organise an evening meal, I will leave as soon as it is dark.'

There was one more, less pleasant, surprise for Harry, late that afternoon. Professor Dumbledore produced a letter for Harry, from the Department of Education. OWLS - Oh dear.

'I took the liberty of having your results delivered to the school Harry, so I could give them to you myself, once you had recovered from this afternoon's shock.

Harry opened the letter slowly, trying to put off the evil moment, but eventually the facts had to be faced.

An O for Defence Against the Dark Arts! Yes!

Three Es - for Charms. Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology!

Three As - for Potions, Transfigurations and Astronomy;

A P for History of Magic;

and the expected D for Divination.

Professor Dumbledore watched Harry carefully.

'Well Harry, what do you think' he enquired, still watching.

'Actually they're better than I expected' said Harry slowly 'but not good enough to go on to be an auror.' He looked up at Tonks, sadly 'Not as good as you, Dora.'

Tonks put an arm round his shoulder and gave him a slight squeeze. 'Not too far off though, Harry. Didn't Professor McGonagall say she would coach you?'

'Yeah, she did.' he said, brightening slightly, 'Maybe, just maybe – but I can't see Professor Snape agreeing to continue teaching me potions, even with coaching'

'Perhaps I might put your mind at rest, Harry' interrupted the professor. 'I have every faith in your ability, so much so that I may be asking you to carry out some extracurricular activities which would greatly improve your chances. I haven't finalised the details with Professor Moody or various other members of staff so I can say no more, but do not worry about the future just yet.'

'Professor, I –'

'No, I can tell you no more, Harry. Now, I must find some warm clothing for my trip northwards.' So saying, the professor went upstairs.

Harry looked at Tonks. Tonks looked at Harry. They shrugged their shoulders, and turned to the question of which 'take away' Tonks would raid to get the evening meal.

- o -

It was getting late when the five of them gathered on the rooftop. Buckbeak was pawing the ground and hissing, pleased to be in the open air again. Harry bowed to the hippogriff and received a bow in return, so he reached up and patted Buckbeak's head. Buckbeak peered at Harry with one huge eye.

'Good flight' Harry whispered and stepped back.

Wrapped in several cloaks and wearing a woollen wizard's hat, Professor Dumbledore looked less like a headmaster and more like a tramp - but his huge smile said everything as he climbed onto Buckbeak's back.

'Be careful, all of you. I will be back in a week or so. When Arthur and Molly arrive, Madeye, Nymphadora had better return to working full time at the Ministry and you or Remus can maintain a presence here - at least during the day. I will have some news for you, Harry, when I return. I will sent a message when I arrive at the school'

'When's that likely to be, Professor?' asked Lupin 'Buckbeak isn't going to get you there before dawn. Won't you be seen?'

'If I can't get Buckbeak and myself to Hogwarts before dawn, Remus, I will be thoroughly ashamed of myself!' spluttered the Professor indignantly, but he then he smiled. 'Actually, I have plenty of extra concealment charms, Remus, for when daylight arrives. Look for a message around lunchtime.' The Professor's voice took on a wistful tone. 'I am looking forward to flying over the mountains in the morning sunlight. It has been so long, - so long – '

The four of them stepped back as Buckbeak spread his wings and then braced them selves against the wind of his take off. The hippogriff grew rapidly smaller then disappeared as the concealment charm hid him.

'Right, said Moody, briskly, 'same places as last night, get to it!' then he stumped over to the roof door and went back down into the house. Lupin followed him, leaving Harry and a blonde haired Tonks standing, looking at the stars.

'That has got to be the strangest thing I've ever seen, Dora. The Professor on a hippogriff! I didn't believe he'd go through with it!'

Harry stopped and looked at Tonks. She was standing close beside him, and in the light from the open roof door Harry could see tears on her face. He turned to her. 'What's wrong?'

Tonks wiped her face with her sleeve and sniffed. 'Sorry, Harry, it was just the longing in the Professor's voice. I just had this sense of time passing by, and a wish to do something wonderful again, for the last time –'

Harry had an unbearable urge to put his arms round Tonks and give her a hug. He was just working up the courage to give in to the urge when Remus Lupin shouted up through the roof door for them to get inside, because he wanted to set the roof locking charms.

Tonks gave Harry a wan smile and headed for the door. Harry followed, feeling both relieved – and extremely put out.

- o -

Once back inside, Tonks became her cheerful self.

'Right then Harry, better hit the hay, all the Weasleys will be here in the morning, fairly early, so I'll be getting you up at the crack of dawn! G'night' she smiled at him and blew him a kiss, then headed down stairs

Harry smiled ruefully to himself as he got into bed. It looked like none of them realised it was his birthday tomorrow. Still, he could hardly blame them, there were more important things than birthdays at the present. He settled to sleep, trying to put all the occurrences of the day out of his mind.

The Professor on a hippogriff!

Hogwarts, alive!

House elves!

OWLS!

Home Owner!

Sirius's house

Sirius

sadness


	3. Gifts and Powers

Ch 3:- Gifts and Powers

Darkness.

A creak.

Harry struggled to wake up. What was going on? He could just see someone outlined in the doorway, silhouetted against the feeble light on the landing. Without his glasses he couldn't make out any detail.

The door closed. Were they inside or outside the room?

'Who's there?' he whispered

A quiet giggle

'Dora??'

A whisper. 'Who else! Shhsh'

Harry could just hear footsteps pad across the floor to his bed and then the faint sound of cloth over skin.

Another whisper 'Budge over a bit'

Harry's heart was suddenly hammering in his chest, but he moved over, as a warm body slipped into the bed beside him. Harry could hardly breathe. His hands encountered soft warm skin as her arms went round him, and her voice whispered in his ear,

'Happy Birthday, Harry'

- o -

Harry jerked awake.

'Wha'? Eh? Who?'

'I said, Happy Birthday, Harry!'

Harry felt around on the bedside table and found his glasses. Tonks was standing at the open door, fully dressed.

'Dora?' What – er – um - what's the time?'

'Time you got up! The Weasleys will be here soon. They're getting here early, so Arthur can go on to work.' Tonks paused. 'You must have been having a heck of a dream then. You were tossing and turning like crazy'

Harry gathered his tattered wits about him. 'Yeah! A dream –just a dream!- or something! Weird. - Really – really - weird.'

'Voldemort?!'

'No! – no – nothing like that.'

It was still almost dark in the room, though Harry could see that daylight was trying to force its way through the years of grime on the outside of the windows and the inside of the curtains. Tonks was still standing by the door.

'Well, get over it, hmm? You need to be downstairs in a quarter of an hour, and better wash first, there won't be time after breakfast'

Harry muttered something inaudible.

'Oh, and Harry, better shave today!' She was gone.

Harry sat up in bed and swore quietly to himself for some while. This was getting ridiculous. If it wasn't Voldemort messing with his head, it was his head messing with his head. He liked Tonks, and she was really attractive, no doubt about it, but would he really?

No. Harry had to admit it, he wouldn't! If nothing else, he simply didn't have the nerve!

'For Merlin's sake, get a grip on yourself, Potter!' he muttered out loud, then hauled himself out of bed and trudged off to the bathroom for a shave.

- o -

A quarter of an hour later Harry was quietly descending the stairs, trying not to disturb the painting in the hallway. The stairs down to the kitchen were gloomy, so he made his way carefully along the passage to the kitchen door, muttering about getting electric light fitted as soon as humanly possible! He pushed the door open, to find the kitchen in darkness.

Wondering where on earth Dora had got to, Harry stepped into the kitchen and stopped with a stunned exclamation, as a tiny golden fountain began to sparkle in the middle of the kitchen table. He'd had got as far as 'What the f—' when the kitchen lights blazed up and a crowd of people shouted:- 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!'

Harry clutched theatrically at his chest, staggering back and pushing the kitchen door shut which fortunately muffled the sound of the sudden screams from the painting in the hall. He straightened up and looked around in amazement.

The kitchen was packed with people – Madeye Moody, Remus Lupin, a cerise haired Tonks in a bright yellow tee shirt, Hermione and Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George in matching maroon jackets with Ginny between them, Bill! and most astoundingly of all, Fleur Delacour!

Hermione was the first to reach Harry. A cloud of bushy hair obscured his view of the others as she gave him a tremendous hug.

'Harry! It's so good to see you! I can't believe you own a house! Did Professor Dumbledore really ride Buckbeak? You've got to tell us all about it!' she said in a rush.

Hermione! It's great to see you too! And I promise to tell you all about it! but can I breath please?' Harry asked, in a rapidly weakening voice.

Hermione let him go and stepped back smiling, then Tonks gave Harry a quick hug and made way for Mrs. Weasley who grabbed Harry in a death grip and started going on about how wonderful it was to see him and how was he and what had those dreadful Dursleys done to him and how grateful she was that he had given Fred and George his Triwizard winnings - and on - and on. Over her shoulder, Harry could see Fred and George opening bottles of butterbeer and handing them round, and a huge cake on the table, beside which the tiny fountain was still sparkling. Ginny was standing on the other side of the table laughing at him.

Harry raised his eyes to the roof in mock resignation, whereupon Ginny marched round the table, prodded her mother in the back and said 'Put him down, Mother. There's people waiting here, you know!'

Mrs. Weasley let Harry go and turned to her daughter. 'Ginny!' she exclaimed indignantly, but Ginny brushed past her mother and gave Harry a fierce hug, then stretched up slightly to give him a surprisingly slow and gentle kiss on the cheek. She stepped back and stood smiling for a few seconds, before turning her head slightly and pointing at her cheek.

Feeling really mean for having to be prompted, Harry gave Ginny a smile, then a gentle kiss on the cheek and finally a quick hug, before turning to Fleur Delacour, who had left Bill's side to stand patiently beside Ginny.

Harry was expecting an effusive gallic greeting, but Fleur just gave him a quick hug during which he glanced behind her and caught sight of a little tableaux. Ron was looking at Fleur with undisguised admiration, Hermione was giving Ron a look of amused resignation and Ginny had a little smile on her face which Harry would have called wistful, if he could think of anything Ginny had to be wistful about.

'Harry, It is so good to see you!' Fleur gushed. 'I have not seen you since more than a year! Gabrielle always ask me about her 'ero, Harry Pottaire. When Bill told me he was coming to meet you, I insisted that he bring me also.'

Harry smiled. 'Thank you Fleur, it's great to see you too. Please give my best wishes to Gabrielle when you next see her.' He paused. 'Do you still work in Gringotts bank? Your English has really improved!'

'But yes! I still work there, with Bill. He has been giving me English lessons'

'Well, I hope he keeps it up' said Harry.

Fleur paused for a second. 'What is this keeps it up, Harry?'

Harry was suddenly aware that Fred had choked on his butterbeer and sprayed it all down George's front. George was wiping his lizardskin jacket and looking at Fred with a mixture of annoyance and amazement. Fleur was looking at Fred in astonishment.

Desperately Harry tried to make himself clear. 'Keeps up with the English lessons, Fleur, it's just an English phrase!'

'Ah, I see. - Keeps it up. - Yes, I must make sure Bill keeps it up - I will tell him!' She smiled at him and returned to Bill, leaving Harry with his mouth open. He could have sworn that Fleur had winked at him, as she turned away!

Fred was now gasping for breath. Hermione was talking to Ginny, but Ron and George, who had heard the last part, were now desperately trying not to burst out laughing. All three of them watched as Fleur spoke to Bill, then turned away almost crying, as Bill suddenly choked on his drink and had to be pounded on the back by Fleur and Arthur Weasley.

Meanwhile, Tonks, Lupin and Mrs. Weasley had not been idle. The tiny fountain had been extinguished and removed to the sideboard, and plates got ready for some serious cake eating.

Harry was called over so he duly admired the cake, which featured a brilliant icing scene of a quidditch game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw including hoops, miniscule flying players and a tiny scoreboard, before the whole thing was demolished and shared out between them.

Cake and Butterbeer for breakfast! Decadent, or what? he thought as he munched his cake.

Snatches of conversation reached him:

'No, you can't have another butterbeer Arthur! You've got to go on to work soon'

'You should have seen him, five cloaks and a woolly hat! ...'

'Four hundred thousand, if it was a galleon ...'

'Cockroach clusters, latest thing...'

'Trust you to get a birthday party at breakfast time!'

Ron and Hermione stood beside Harry, smiling. Harry had only had time to say a brief hello to them, and now felt rather guilty.

'Thanks, Ron. I'm really sorry I couldn't talk earlier, it was a bit overwhelming, to be honest. You must have been travelling for ages to get here this early!'

'It's OK Harry. No problem, eh? It was Mum and Ginny's idea, really. They made the cake; well, Mum made the cake and Ginny did the charms for the icing. She's brilliant at that sort of thing.'

Ron looked at Harry for a second or so, but getting no response, he continued.

'We got here on the Knight Bus, arrived just before dawn, actually. Hermione had to put a cushioning charm on the cake to stop it getting damaged.' He suddenly changed subject.

'Did you, - er – get your results then?'

Harry nodded.

'Bad?'

'Could have been worse. Not good enough for auror though.'

'What about DADA?' protested Hermione. 'You should have done well in that!

'Yeah, got an O in that, guess that's something. You two?'

Ron looked disgruntled. 'Not too bad, I suppose. Didn't' get a Troll at least. Got a few Es, which is something. Hermione got Os and Es, even astronomy!'

'Nice one Hermione!'

Hermione shook her head 'No it wasn't! I knew astronomy would be bad, with that hateful woman attacking Hagrid during the practical, but I should have done better in runes. I bet it was that mistranslation of iehwaz!/i I told you it would be important Ron, but you just wouldn't believe me!'

Ron rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, Harry smiled, despite the warning signs on Hermione's face.

'You two!' she snarled, 'you just can't take it seriously can you?' She turned abruptly and stalked off.

Ron looked at Harry, and sighed. 'One minute she's sweet as anything,' he murmured. 'the next she's a dragon. Dear Hermione'

Harry laughed 'Since when has she been Dear Hermione, then mate?'

Ron looked suddenly uncomfortable 'Oh - well - you know, just a figure of speech - like...' He was granted a reprieve though, as Harry heard his name amidst a gale of laughter and looked up.

Tonks and Lupin had started describing the visit from the two lawyers, with most of the laughter due to their description of Harry's shocked face. Tonks actually changed into a shocked looking Harry for a few seconds and even Harry himself had to laugh; Ginny was almost in hysterics. Moody stood by, occasionally sipping from his hip flask, with a hint of a grin creeping over his scarred face. Tonks had got to the firewhisky part. This time it was Fred and George who were crying with laughter.

Harry was beginning to feel a bit put out by now, but Lupin had taken up the tale with a description of Professor Dumbledore ready to fly Buckbeak. Tonks chipped in with a quick impersonation, which had the whole lot of them falling about -

- until someone loudly exclaimed that Sirius would have loved that tale!

The laughter stopped, various people coughed nervously, and all of them looked fearfully at Harry.

Harry's head was suddenly a mass of conflicting emotions. First had been sadness, quickly followed by a terrible guilt that he had been enjoying himself. Anger had built more slowly, firstly at whoever had spoken up, then at himself, then at fate. Then the anger began to fade as a question slowly formed in his mind; surely Sirius wouldn't have wanted them to mourn him for ever?

Finally, resignation overwhelmed the other feelings. Harry was all too aware that this would keep happening until he himself stopped it, and he had no idea how. He looked at the others.

It was obvious who had spoken, poor Tonks had her face in her hands and seemed to be crying. She'd even shed her bright and cheerful disguise and returned to her blonde trueself. Remus Lupin had an arm around her and was trying to comfort her. Harry felt a pang of jealousy at the ease with which Lupin could relate to Tonks, then immediately felt deeply ashamed of himself. What iwas/i the matter with him?!

'Harry - 'began Mrs. Weasley.

Harry held up his hand and, thankfully, Mrs. Weasley subsided into silence. For a few seconds more he watched Tonks before reaching a decision. He couldn't let her cry. This had to be stopped now, he just hoped he could do it without choking up himself. He moved round the table to stand in front of Tonks.

'I - I'm s-sorry, H-Harry' she sobbed 'I just c-couldn't help it. I told y-you, I always s-spoil it!

'Dora! Please don't cry, Please!' You haven't spoilt it, honestly. - Thing is, - you're right! Sirius would have loved that story.'

Harry heard a female voice quietly say 'yeah' behind him. He lifted Tonks' chin slightly so he could look into her tear filled eyes.

'Really! He would have laughed himself sick at your impressions - and he'd have been thoroughly annoyed with us all for standing around like a bunch of lemons, just because someone said his name!

Tonks slowly stopped crying! Yes! thought Harry.

Lupin offered her a tissue. No hint of jealousy this time. Yes! Again!

Harry turned to the rest of them. He realised he knew how to begin.

'Sirius was a good man. He was a friend to you all, and almost a f-father to me - for a while'

Harry stopped for a moment and swallowed.

'He gave me everything he could, - and I just don't believe he'd expect me, or all of you, to mourn him for the rest of our lives!'

Inspiration failed him, and he stood silent before them, wondering what else to say. It was Lupin who broke the silence.

'Harry's right. Sirius would just want us to remember him, and we can only do that if we can include his memory and his name in our lives.' Lupin picked up his bottle of butterbeer and raised it.

'Sirius' he said.

There was a clinking of bottles and a succession of murmurs,

'Sirius'

'Sirius'

'Sirius'

Lastly Harry. 'Sirius. Until we meet again.'

- o -

Five minutes later, Tonks still looked a bit tearful and neither Mrs Weasley nor Hermione looked much better, Ginny was very bright eyed and even Fleur was looking a bit emotional. Fred and George were trying smiles out, to see if they felt comfortable yet. Mr. Weasley and Bill were talking thoughtfully, and Ron simply looked gobsmacked.

Only Remus Lupin was smiling properly, standing with his arm round Tonks.

A tiny twinge of jealousy was swiftly crushed.

'Thanks Harry' said Lupin quietly. Voices were gaining volume in the background, more cheerful voices, talking of getting to work, getting to business.

'Thank You, Remus' Harry murmured. 'Thank you too, Dora. See, you didn't spoil anything. It needed to be said.' He smiled at her. She put her hands either side of his face and kissed him gently on the lips. A whistle from the other side of the room sounded suspiciously like Fred.

Harry started to go red.

'Thanks to you, I didn't' she agreed, and smiled at last.

- o -

Bill and Fleur left almost immediately after, beginning to panic about getting to Gringotts in time. Arthur Weasley left soon after Bill and Fleur, with a much more cheerful Tonks in tow, heading for the Ministry.

'Well done Harry,' Mr Weasley had complemented him. See you later.'

Tonks said goodbye to them all, since she wouldn't be back that night. In her relief at not having upset Harry, she had been almost manic.

'I've got a little bed sit, just off Diagon Alley. Give me a chance to clear it up and you can all come over to visit next weekend, if you can persuade Hopalong and Fang to escort you.' She shot out of the room and hid behind Mr Weasley whilst Moody roared and Lupin pretended to throw a bottle of butterbeer at her. The girls went upstairs to see them off.

Harry could hear the painting in the hall screaming insults again. "Filth, mudbloods, traitors, halfbreeds..."

It was really beginning to get on his nerves.

Fred and George were the last to leave.

'Nice one Harry.' said Fred 'See if you can persuade Hop-' Moody glared at Fred 'Professor Moody to escort you over to the shop. We've got some very interesting new lines. You'll be amazed'

'Yeah, see if you can make it eh?' added George, making a move to pick up the unopened butterbeer bottles.

'George Weasley!'

'Yes Mum?'

'Leave them!' growled Mrs. Weasley.

'Yes Mum,' sighed George. He and Fred trooped upstairs and out of the house, accompanied by another burst of invective from Mrs. Black.

Eventually a sort of calm was restored. Mrs. Weasley informed them all, in no uncertain terms, that cake and butterbeer did not a breakfast make, then began preparing a more substantial breakfast from supplies she had brought from The Burrow.

'I just knew there would only be bread and baked beans in the cupboards!' she muttered 'and didn't they ever wash up? This mould has developed intelligence, it's been here so long! It's pushing back at the knife!' Various spells were soon at work, washing, cleaning, tidying and polishing.

'An artist at work,' enthused Lupin 'doesn't it make your heart glad to see it Alastor?

Moody grunted 'Yeah, makes my stomach gladder still. Harry, we need to discuss rotas for me and Remus to be around during the day. How about the study, if that's alright with you?'

'Fine Professor.' Harry looked at the others sitting round the kitchen table. Ginny was almost asleep. Ron was looking a bit glassy eyed and Hermione was yawning.

'You staying here?' nods and yawns. 'OK give me a yell when breakfast is ready.' More nods. Harry got up and followed Lupin and Moody up the stairs quietly.

- o -

'Right, that's sorted, Harry. We'll do alternate days until Professor Dumbledore gets back. We'll use my house as a base, unless there's a meeting of the Order. Anything else Remus?

'Any one who reports in at odd times can tell Molly, Alastor.'

'Yeah. Right. She knows what's going on.'

'And I don't, hmm?' interjected Harry, suddenly angry. 'Is it going to be the same old "mustn't tell Harry in case he wets himself" then? Just like last year? When I made a mistake because of not knowing something - which got Sirius killed?!!'

Moody and Lupin were suddenly staring at him in consternation. 'It's too dang-'

'To hell with the danger! Aren't you listening, Professor? I made the mistake. I admit it, but I wouldn't have made such a stupid decision if I'd known the whole truth!! My ignorance killed Sirius, and nearly killed all the others!! I'll face death a thousand times rather than face Mrs. Weasley over the body of one of her children!!'

Harry stopped, appalled at having shouted at such experienced wizards. Professor Moody was looking thoughtful though, not angry, and Remus was looking down at the desk, almost as if in shame.

The seconds ticked by, had he finally got through to them??

Before anyone spoke though, the door opened to reveal a distressed looking Hermione and a fresh burst of abuse from the painting.

"Mudblood filth, lower being, mudblood animal, mud—"

Hermione shut the door and leaned back on it, wearily. 'Molly says breakfast is r-ready.' she quavered, then her face crumpled and she began to cry.

All three of them started forward, but it was Harry who reached her first.

'Hermione! What's wrong?' He put his arms round her and she began to sob on his shoulder.

'S-sorry Harry. I'm just a bit tired, and its all getting to me!'

'Is it the painting, kid?' murmured Moody gruffly. Hermione nodded. Harry held her for a while, until the sobbing had slowed.

'Alright Remus, got any ideas?' growled Moody.

'Not at the moment, no! Its a Black Family portrait and it's in one of their houses so -'

'No it isn't' hissed Harry 'It's my bloody house now. I'll deal with the miserable hag!! Look after Hermione!' He eased Hermione into Lupin's arms and marched out of the room.

"Halfbreed scum, filth traitors, animals-"

Mrs. Black was still in full swing as Harry marched down the stairs and through the kitchen door, face like thunder.

'Ah Harry, breakfast, how do yo-' Mrs. Weasley tailed off into silence as Harry pulled the sharpest knife he could find off the rack and stormed back out of the kitchen and up the stairs, more angry by the second.

Moody and Lupin were peering out of the study door, but Harry didn't care now. He could also hear footsteps behind him as the three Weasleys hurried after him. No matter, only one thing mattered to Harry now, silencing the hag!

"Blood traitor, filth, Halfbreed-"

Harry reached the picture, tore back the curtain, stabbed the knife into the top right hand corner of the portrait and slowly dragged it diagonally across the painting.

The point had sliced a handspan through the canvas before the screaming stopped.

After several seconds a quiet voice began. "How dare you violate my picture. you filthy tra-"

The knife-point had moved another fingerwidth.

Harry and the painting of Mrs. Black stared at one another, eye to eye, for what seemed an eternity. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw paint run from the cut, and trickle a foot or more down the painting before congealing again. At last the painted face looked away.

Ha, thought Harry, so far so good.

'You will remain silent! ' he hissed, through clenched teeth. 'You will allow this picture to be removed!'

"You halfb –"

'SILENCE!'

The knife moved again, another finger width. More paint flowed.

'You WILL be silent! You WILL allow this picture to be removed! It will be stored face down in a warehouse until this war is OVER - and YOU WILL BE SILENT!

Do I make myself clear?'

The witch nodded slowly.

Harry continued more gently - 'You are the mother of the only man I could even think of as a father. For this reason alone I will spare this picture! But if I hear another word from you, I will turn this canvas into CONFETTI. - DO YOU UNDERSTAND? - A nod will be sufficient!'

The portrait nodded rapidly.

'Good' said Harry quietly. 'I'm glad we had this little chat. Now - Remember!'

Harry withdrew the knife and flicked the curtains shut. He turned to look down the hall. Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione were standing there, mouths open, with fear in their eyes. Ginny's eyes glittered almost malevolently though, and she uttered a quiet 'Yes!' as he looked at her. Lupin and Moody were regarding him in thoughtful silence.

Harry was suddenly deeply ashamed of himself. So much for the rational Harry Potter! He pushed roughly past them into the study, and closed the door.

- o

By the time Professor Moody warily entered the study, Harry's anger and shame had waned to a simmering resentment. He sat at the desk, idly turning the knife over and over in his hands. He hadn't wanted any of this trouble, he'd have been happy just going back to Hogwarts for another year with his friends. Why did it always happen to him? Madmen in his mind, poisonous professors, Evil personified, trying kill him, insane artwork driving his friends to tears. Now he'd lost his temper with a painting! The others must think he was insane himself!!

Moody stopped in front of the desk and stood silently for a moment, then gently took the knife out of Harry's hands and studied it closely.

'Hmmm. No runes on it – no magical aura – just a sharp knife. Hmmm' He gave the knife back to Harry, handle first.

'I'm impressed!'

This was probably the last thing Harry expected to hear. 'You're what, Professor?'

'Impressed, Harry. Owning this house two years ago you'd have run a mile rather than touch that painting. A year ago you'd have slashed it to ribbons and it would be screaming still. Now – now you have control - and that's why you were successful'

'Successful or not, Professor, I'm disgusted with myself'

'You did what was necessary. If I thought you'd enjoyed it, Harry, I wouldn't have given you the knife back!'

'The others must think I'm mad to start using violence to deal with a painting.'

'Violence? You think it was just sticking a knife in a painting??' Moody looked almost amused.

Harry nodded.

'You couldn't feel the power?'

Harry shook his head.

Moody looked at Harry for a long time, both eyes firmly focussed on him. Eventualy he spoke.

'When you moved that knife, this eye could see you glowing, Harry. Even my real eye could see something! You're a powerful wizard, boy. That's what silenced the painting, not the knife itself.'

'Then I didn't need violence? Didn't need a knife?' Harry felt even more of a fool.

'Yeah,' growled Moody, 'you needed it. To focus yourself and your power'

'I thought I had to use my wand?'

'And I thought you knew better than that, Harry. Your wand's just a conductor. It works best because it's tuned to you, but you could use anything, this knife, your finger, nothing at all even - if you have enough power.'

'But I didn't use a spell!'

'Spells are just a way of describing the effect you want, making the magic do what you want, neatly. If you can visualise what you want, and have enough power, you don't need spells'

Harry remembered the python, and all the other things he'd done by 'accident' before he went to Hogwarts. He'd not had a wand, then and he hadn't used a spell. How could he have forgotten!'

'Was I really in control?'

Moody smiled slowly. 'Yeah. You used as much as you needed - and no more. Yeah, you were in control.'

'Do the others realise?'

'No. You frightened Molly and Ron and Hermione. They still don't understand about control. Ginny now, I think Ginny understands. She's got something about her, a hard core, she'll understand about control.' 'Just enough to do the job; magic, persuasion, violence, it doesn't matter. As an Auror, you use just enough of what's necessary - to do the job.'

'Do you think I could be an Auror, Professor? or Ginny?'

'I think you've a much more difficult job ahead of you, Harry; Ginny too perhaps, who knows. If you can do that job - Auror will be a cakewalk.'

Moody turned and headed for the door.

'Your breakfast is being kept warm for you, are you going to come down and eat it?'

Harry got slowly to his feet and followed.

In the kitchen the others were finishing their breakfast in silence. If there could have been anything quieter than silence, it would have fallen as Harry entered, walked over to the sink, and put the dirty knife for washing. Five pairs of eyes flicked up, swivelled round, flicked down again. Harry sighed and sat down.

Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry's slightly congealed breakfast out of the oven and placed it before him. Harry smiled at her.

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley.'

'That's alright, Harry Dear' she muttered and looked away.

Oh damn, thought Harry, explanations again!'

'Er – look – sorry about that, it was getting on my nerves rather, and –'

'Its all right Harry' interrupted Hermione, 'I've told them about it'

'About you –'

'About me crying on your shoulder, about our fearsome guardians not being able to do anything, yes!'

Moody and Lupin looked uncomfortable, but Ron and the girls were looking at him now.

Ginny smiled. 'Nice work Harry'

Ron looked less certain. 'That was scary Harry, but well done eh?'

Hermione sighed. 'I hate seeing you use violence Harry but – well – Thank you, thank you so much. I was dreading having to put up with that all the time, I really was!'

Harry looked round. Mrs. Weasley still looked worried.

'Molly?' asked Moody.

'Well done Harry' she muttered, but she smiled tentatively at him - and he knew there would be no further problem.


	4. Elves and embarrassment

Ch 4:- Elves and Embarrassment

After breakfast, Ron, Ginny and Hermione decided to catch up with some sleep before lunch and even Mrs. Weasley dozed in a kitchen chair for a while.

Moody and Lupin took Harry round the house showing him the shield and lock spells on the windows, doors and roof. Moody explained the spells as best he could.

'The main concealing spell is the fact that Professor Dumbledore is the secret keeper, but we keep a lot more active as backup. Over the next week or so you should be able to get familiar with the door shields.'

Harry tried one or two with mixed success but gave up as the full effects of his actions that morning became apparent. It seemed that the breaking of Mrs. Black's power had loosened a lot more locks and charms in the house itself. The library was suddenly visible in the study and cupboards and doors that had been locked now opened, though the contents were often disturbing, or just plain incomprehensible. Some doors were still bolted shut, though and it was obviously going to take ages to clear the house of all the remnants of Black Family power.

'We'll need to get some of these things taken away as soon as we can, Harry' said Lupin. 'I think we'd better nail the doors shut for now. I'd use magic locks, but in this house I'm not sure if the spells would clash with some of the contents. I'll do it this afternoon, when the others are awake again.'

- o -

Lunch was a spartan affair. Mrs. Weasley muttered about lack of stores and did her best, but the list of things to get grew longer and longer, to the extent that Harry began to get concerned about the amount it would cost. Magic was only so much use when food was concerned.

'Mrs Weasley,' he finally muttered, 'can you go over to Gringotts for me and get some cash? You can take the cost of the food out of that.'

'Heavens no, Harry, its not a problem, really' Molly said, smiling.

'Well it is to me! Most of what you're getting should be here anyway, and as I own the house, it should be me that pays! It's not as if I can't afford it.'

'Harry, I've told you, no need. Most of it's going to feed my horde!'

'We'll go halves then' Harry shot back. Mrs Weasley smiled.

'Thank you Harry. Give me your key and I'll get a hundred out, alright?'

Harry nodded, deciding that this house owning thing was more complicated than he thought.

The three sleepers looked a lot more awake at lunch, beginning to discuss the morning's events and the things that had happened in the first weeks of the holiday. Even Mrs. Weasley had been impressed with the changes at Privet Drive and they'd all laughed at the thought of Harry jogging around the streets of Little Whinging with a rather accident prone Tonks. Ginny was very quiet about the holiday though and Harry was becoming intensely interested in where she'd been.

Hermione and Ron, on the other hand, seemed to have been in each other's pockets the whole time. Harry was becoming slightly irritated, in fact, at the constant, We did this, We did that. He was a bit snappish when he asked, 'Haven't you seen your parents at all, Hermione?'

Hermione looked most surprised for a second, then began to look rather guilty.

'Er – no – I haven't actually. Um, I suppose I should have seen them before now, but I'm going on holiday with them and my little brother and sister, in a week's time, and then I suppose I'd better spend the last week at home, getting everything together. You're right though, Harry. I've been a bit selfish.'

She glanced at Ron, who was looking slightly cross.

'There's no need to be nasty Harry!' he grumbled

Harry was instantly contrite. 'Sorry Hermione. I wasn't trying to be nasty. I was just a bit surprised, that's all.'

'That's OK, I needed reminding, to be honest.' She smiled at Ron, who calmed down and went back to eating.

'By the way, what have you done with the hairy monster?' Harry asked, rather grateful to be able to change the subject.

'Hermione grinned. 'Ron's right here, Harry!'

'Idiot!' he laughed 'Crookshanks!'

Hermione giggled. 'Actually, we took him to Arabella Figg's place.'

Harry looked nonplussed.

'There's not much for him to do here - and then I'm off on holiday, so Mr. Weasley asked Arabella to take him until the end of the holidays. Apparently he's getting on well with Mr. Tibbles and the rest of her cats.'

- o -

The episode with the painting had almost blown over by the afternoon. Madeye Moody had gone off to the Ministry to get some magically sealed bags for removing unwanted magical artefacts and Remus Lupin was busy with a hammer and nails, proving once again that wizards using muggle equipment were a danger to themselves. After Mrs. Weasley had cured a squashed thumb twice, he began to get the hang of it.

Harry and the others tried a bit more exploration, the most interesting find being a back garden.

After a couple of false starts, Harry had managed to release the last locking spells added by the Order as a precaution and the door at the back of the hall could now be opened. A set of stone steps led down to a garden that had to be below the front street level. Full of rubbish and weeds, it was surrounded by a high and surprisingly solid fence. There was a gate set into the back fence which Harry supposed led into an alley way between the two rows of houses - but it was locked and Harry had no intention of trying to open it. Remus Lupin had looked outside and confirmed that the concealment charms reached to the fence, so a careful exploration was begun.

A set of steps also led down to what would once have been a back door from the kitchen, but it had been bricked up many years ago, by the look of it. The rubbish seemed to have been gathering for years and years. Apart from an enormous and obviously ancient mangle, the only recognisable items were a very rusty shopping trolley and an old bicycle frame. In places the weeds were man high or more, so they reluctantly went back inside and relocked the door. Lupin came down from wherever he'd been mangling nails to add a couple more spells.

'Right, that should do it. I've just had a message from Professor Dumbledore. He's reached the school at last. I'm not sure what took him so long, though. I got the impression that he just flew around the mountains for a while. Having fun, I suppose.'

Harry remembered Tonks fears, the night the Professor had set off. Definitely having fun - one last time.

- o -

The rest of the afternoon was spent looking at books that had been newly released by the library. Moody had come back and immediately escorted Mrs Weasley and Ginny to get supplies. Hermione spent the time poring over the books, exclaiming enthusiastically when she found a particularly interesting example, though most seemed to have the dark arts as their subject. Ron got bored quickly and he and Harry played chess until Mr. Weasley returned. By that time Mrs. Weasley had organised the evening meal.

'Where's Fred and George?' asked Harry.

'They're going to the Burrow each night. I don't like to leave it empty.' replied Mr.Weasley.

'You're going to have fun clearing up when you get home, Mum' muttered Ron.

'Not if they know what's good for them, I won't.'

Harry couldn't contain himself any longer. 'What's going on at the Ministry, Mr Weasley?'

'Well Harry, on the Voldemort front –' Mrs. Weasley squeaked slightly ' - not a lot. We've had reports of various peculiar activities in the Carpathian Mountains and in the Balkans again. We think Voldemort has left this country for the moment.' He looked at Mrs. Weasley. 'I can't really tell you any more, Harry.'

Harry tried a different tack.

'What are you involved in though? Tonks said you'd been transferred to the Department of Mysteries'

'Tonks said too much then, Harry. I can't tell you about that either, it's Ministry business.'

'Come on Dad' pleaded Ginny. 'You must be able to tell us something! We've probably seen more of the inside of that place than you!'

Mr. Weasley paused, 'You could be right, at that, but I doubt you got into the area I'm working in.'

Harry looked at Hermione. She nodded.

'Extra special locking spells, hmm?'

Mr. Weasley looked uncomfortable. 'How did you know?'

'We tried to get in, but couldn't.' replied Harry.

'Good job too.' said Mr. Weasley quietly.

- o -

The next day began much as the previous day had ended. Moody cleared some artifacts as safe for investigation so Harry, Ron and Hermione left Ginny pondering over a series of intricate instruments with no obvious function. She had seemed fascinated by them and one appeared to be the same type as Harry had broken in Professor Dumbledore's office the previous June. Harry pointed it out and Moody and Ginny set to work trying to find out what it was for. The rest of them went up onto the roof.

The roof was on two flat levels, much like many of the houses in Grimmauld Place. A centre section slightly higher than the front and back sections, with a sturdy parapet at least four feet high at front and back. The roof door was in a square turret at one side, with a small owlery built in. At present it contained Hedwig, Pigwidgeon and Hermes. A small charm rang a bell in the house whenever an owl arrived. Errol was apparently retired and still at the Burrow. Chimney stacks and low walls divided the roof from the adjacent ones. Harry felt most odd standing up there, looking out over the rest of the roofs in the area, knowing that no one could see him, or even the roof he was standing on.

All seemed calm - until lunchtime.

The trouble began with a knock on the door. Harry knew they weren't expecting anyone. Madeye Moody was immediately alert, wand out and motioning the rest of them to be quiet whilst he and Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen. After several minutes Harry hear the front door being opened. Footsteps sounded and quiet voices. Harry heard Moody lock the door again. After a short silence, the kitchen door opened slowly and a pair of huge eyes entered, closely followed by the rest of Dobby the house elf. Harry could see Winky peering out from behind Dobby.

'Mr. Harry Potter, Sir, Dobby and Winky is here to serve you.'

Harry could feel the pressure suddenly build up behind him.

'Harry, how could you?' Hermione wailed, 'Dobby should be free, not slaving away to look after us. What's Mrs Weasley going to say about a house elf taking over from her?'

'How about, Thanks Harry?' muttered Ron.

Hermione heard him.

'That's typical, Ronald Weasley. No thought for your mother's feelings, no thought for poor house elves.' She stormed out of the kitchen and ran upstairs. Ginny raised her eyes to the roof and trudged out after Hermione, muttering under her breath.

Harry waited until Mrs. Weasley reappeared.

'Professor Dumbledore felt I needed to get a house elf to look after the house when there's no one else here!' he gabbled rapidly to forestall the expected explosion. 'I thought of Dobby and Winky because they're free elves' Winky looked ready to cry at the reminder of her status.

Mrs. Weasley looked thoughtful for a few moments.

'Well,' she said slowly, 'Albus was right, and I've heard all about you, Dobby, and you, Winky. Are you happy to look after Harry's house?'

'Dobby is honoured to be able to serve Harry Potter.' he said eagerly. Winky just nodded rapidly. 'Dobby and Winky wants nothing more than to look after a house again. It is what house elves was made for.'

Mrs. Weasley seemed satisfied. Harry felt that perhaps his opinion should be sought but, on reflection, decided to keep his mouth shut in this case. Mrs Weasley rapidly gave Dobby instructions regarding his and Winky's, living quarters and duties. The house elves would clean and get provisions, as instructed by Mrs. Weasley, but she would cook whilst she was in residence. The rest were reassured by this arrangement. Despite knowing that the two elves had served in the Hogwarts kitchens, they were cautious about sampling house elf cooking just yet.

Arrangements settled, Harry went upstairs to make his peace with Hermione. He found her in the study arguing fiercely with Ron and Ginny. She turned on him, almost in tears.

'Harry, how could you??'

'It was Professor Dumbledore's idea, Hermione.' Harry wasn't going to admit he agreed with the professor. 'I just thought of Dobby and Winky because they're free elves and have both looked after houses. Dobby's always said he would give me any help I need, and Winky hated Hogwarts.'

'They should all be free elves at Hogwarts, considering how many hats I made.' muttered Hermione.

'Ah – yes – well, Professor Dumbledore mentioned that.' he lied 'It seems that you're not in a position to set them free, Hermione.

'Oh really?? So who is? The Professor?'

'Er – well – no one is, actually.'

'Don't be ridiculous, someone must be the house elves' master.'

'It's a something, actually.'

Ron and Ginny were now paying close attention as well.

Harry realised how this was going to sound but he plunged onward. 'It's the school building itself. It's aware!'

Ron snorted and doubled up with laughter, Ginny snorted as well but rapidly grew thoughtful. Hermione looked thoroughly sceptical.

'That's the biggest load of rubbish I've heard in months!' She stopped. 'You're serious, aren't you?'

'Never more. Dumbledore explained. It's the constant magic soaking into the stone.'

Ron was still laughing. 'Get away Harry, your having us on!'

'Honestly. I'm not joking.'

'Nah. I'm not falling for that, yo-'

'Shut up, Ron!' snarled Ginny, though she continued more calmly. 'Harry wouldn't joke about something like this. It's a pretty stunning idea, though, Harry'

'Isn't it just' added Hermione in an awed voice.

'Well, thinking about it, awareness might explain the staircases.' Harry chuckled. 'Perhaps the school's got a sense of humour! It could also explain the Room of Requirement too. By the way, the Professor wants the entry ritual for the Room kept secret.'

Ron and Hermione nodded.

'I don't know it anyway.' complained Ginny. 'You never told me.'

Harry changed the subject quickly.

'Anyway, that's why all the house elves aren't free. There's only Dobby and Winky, and when Mrs. Weasley goes back to the Burrow, they'll be invaluable to keep this place in order.'

'So you're going to pay them? And give them holidays, and rest days?'

Harry sighed. Hermione didn't know the meaning of the words "give up".

'I can pay them, if you like, but what are they going to do with money?'

'Eat it?' interjected Ron.

'Pay for their holidays, buy clothes, save, I don't know. Whatever house elves do with money!'

'That's the point really, Hermione,' said Ginny calmly, 'they don't do anything with money. They have no concept of saving, or holidays. They are born to look after houses and occupants, in return for food and a place to sleep. You know this, you've read the histories, why do you persist in pushing alien ideas on them?'

'They are not alien ideas!' shouted Hermione.

'They are to house elves!' shouted Ron in return. He and Hermione stood nose to nose glaring at one another.

Harry attempted to compromise. 'Look why don't we just try it for a week or so, see if it works out, hmm? They may not like it.

'How convenient!' sneered Hermione, turning on him. 'Try it for a week or so, hmmm? Until I've gone home, more like!'

'That wasn't in my mind at all!' protested Harry.

'No, of course it wasn't. You'd completely forgotten about me going home, hadn't you – I don't think! You -'

'SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!!!'

Ginny had finally exploded.

'Ron, - Harry, - Get out. Go on, be anywhere but here. NOW!'

Ron and Harry got - and the farthest they could get was the roof. It was another lovely day. After the heavy thunderstorms two days before Harry arrived, the weather had settled down again. They sat down on the step between the two levels of the roof.

Harry sighed. 'So. Tell me about dear, sweet as anything, Hermione then. I've seen enough of the dragon Hermione today!'

Ron remained silent, staring into the distance.

'Come on Ron, I'm not going to laugh, or anything.'

This time Ron sighed. 'What's to say? - I like her.'

'Just – like??'

'What d'you want me to say?' he hesitated and took a deep breath 'Love?'

'Dunno. If that's what it is, then yeah.'

'Wish I knew, mate, I really do. I just want to be around her all the time, share in what she's doing, make her laugh, - kiss her…'

'Could be then, I suppose.'

'Yeah.' Ron sighed 'Trouble is, I always feel so stupid next to her.'

'Everyone feels stupid next to her.'

'Bet I feel more stupid than you!'

Harry laughed, 'Twit!'

'Then there's Viktor!'

Ah, thought Harry, the real reason? 'He's no brighter than you, Ron'

'Nah, but he's famous.'

Harry was silent for a while.

'Hermione doesn't care about fame. I just don't see her and Viktor, Ron.'

'No?'

'No. Though I reckon you make it worse when you call him Vicky. Sounds like you're insulting him.'

'I am.'

'No need, I reckon – and it just sounds spiteful.'

Ron grunted. 'I'll try. Don't promise anything though.'

Harry was pleased to get even that assurance. He decided that telling Ron he'd been acting the idiot for more than a year would be a mistake.

'This must have been building up for ages then?'

'Yeah, ages, though it's got worse this holiday. No you, no Ginny, Fred and George at the shop all day...It was strange, though, we didn't argue hardly at all!'

'Must be me then.'

'Or Ginny.'

Harry was still wondering where she'd gone.

'Can't be' he argued. 'She's always been there before without causing trouble, hasn't she?'

'Yeah, pretty much, I suppose.'

Harry tried to be nonchalant. 'So, when did she leave?'

'Almost as soon as we got home.'

'Long trip then?'

'Yeah. She only got back late in the day before we came up here.'

'So where did she go, anyway? Is it really a secret?'

'So secret even I don't know, mate.'

Damn, thought Harry. 'You're her brother, Ron! How can you not know?'

'She refused to say. Told Mum and Dad of course, but not the rest of us. She definitely didn't want me to know. Dad took her to London and brought her back.' Ron shrugged.

Harry thought about this. Someone Ron wouldn't like her to be with. Ah!

'Dean. I'll bet she was with Dean. She wouldn't want you to know that.'

Ron looked at him as if he'd gone mad. 'Why Dean????'

'Well, you got really angry when she said she'd chosen Dean as her next boyfriend. You remember, on the train home!'

'Bloody hell, yeah! If she's – hmm – no can't be. Can't be Dean.'

'Why not?'

'Cause Dean said he'd be in Jamaica all summer, visiting relatives'

'So?'

'Ginny packed warm gear as well as shorts and stuff, she wouldn't have needed that for the West Indies!'

For some reason, Harry felt relieved by this information. He shrugged. 'Well, I'm stumped then'

'Ha! Tell you what, Harry, I'll accuse her of going to see Dean. Maybe she'll let slip where she's really been'

Harry wasn't sure this was such a good idea, and said so, but Ron was adamant.

'You asked mate, so I'll find out. I'll tell her you suggested it.'

Harry cringed.

- o -

It was the next day before Harry's mistaken assumption caught up with him. Hermione had been calmed down by Ginny, but was barely on speaking terms with either Harry or Ron. All the previous evening, and at breakfast that morning, Harry had expected a reaction but when nothing more happened, Harry began to hope Ron had forgotten to speak to Ginny. His hopes were short lived.

The day started much as the day before. Investigating artefacts found in the house, reading, wizard chess. Ginny was still probing the details of some of the strange devices they had found the day before when Ron gave Harry an evil grin and prodded her shoulder

'Get off, Ron. What's the matter??'

'Ginny, I reckon I know where you went on holi-'

Harry didn't hear any more; he was already accelerating out of the door, looking for a hiding place.

He was up on the roof, looking out over the skyline, when Ginny appeared out of the roof door and ambled over to him. She stood looking out over the city for a while whilst Harry steeled himself for the blow. It came like the first gentle breeze of a hurricane.

'So, what d'you think of Dean then?'

'Dean?' Harry tried innocence 'which Dean?'

'Don't mess about Harry! Dean Thomas!'

So much for innocence.

'Well, he's a nice enough bloke, we get on alright, pretty well, really.' She's toying with me, he thought. 'He's really Ron's friend, perhaps you ought to ask Ron abo-'

'I'm asking you!'

'Why?'

'Ron just said you seem to think I went to see him, before coming here!'

'Seemed logical'

'Logical??' Ginny sounded genuinely surprised.

'Well, yeah. Went off with a friend, wouldn't tell Ron who. We both know Ron's not keen with you going out with Dean and-'

Ginny interrupted him. 'What makes you think I'm going out with Dean??'

'You said so!'

'I didn't!'

'You did! On the train coming down from school! After you told us all about chucking Michael Corner, you said you'd chosen Dean as your next boyfriend!'

Ginny was suddenly still. Seconds went by whilst the hurricane blew itself out, and she smiled slightly.

'Dammit. I'd forgotten. I'm – I'm sorry Harry. I suppose it is logical.' She smiled at him 'It's wrong though. I haven't actually told him yet.'

'You haven't told him what?'

'That I've chosen him, of course.'

Harry decided not to pursue that line of questioning any further. 'So where _did_ you go, then?'

Ginny looked out over the rooftops again. 'Promise you won't laugh?'

'Promise'

Silence.

'I promise!'

'Oh, all right. - I went to Sweden, - with Luna Lovegood.'

Harry clapped his hand over his mouth.

'You're laughing!'

'Oo Igh Ott'

'You are!'

'Harry breathed in and held it. Finally, he regained control.

'No I'm not! I thought Luna was going to look for the Crumple Horned Snorkack'

Ginny nodded.

'Why did you go?'

'Luna asked me. I've never been to Sweden. I jumped at the chance.'

'And did they find one?'

Ginny nodded again 'Some remains, apparently, - a few bones and some fur. It was a fake! You could see the file marks on the bones!' she was laughing herself now. 'It'll be in the next edition of the Quibbler. Luna was ecstatic, so was her Dad. Mind you, that's not the best news' She looked over to the roof door. 'You'll never guess who went with us'

Harry shook his head in exasperation and sighed.' If I'll never guess, I'm not going to try. Come on, tell me.'

'Neville'

'Neville???'

'Yep'

A picture of Neville and Ginny dancing at the Yule ball, a year and a half ago, flitted across Harry's mind. Neville and Ginny??

'I didn't think you fancied Neville.'

Ginny looked at Harry's face and burst out laughing again.

'Not me, you nitwit, Luna!!'

'Arthur's Sword, really? How long has that been going on?

'It hasn't yet - but I'm working on it! I've been trying to matchmake them for nearly a year now. Talk about hard work.'

'A year!! I reckon you're wasting your time there.'

'Maybe, but she asked him without my prompting, and I didn't tell him to accept.'

'Sorry Ginny, I just have difficulty picturing you as a matchmaker'

'Thanks a bunch!' she growled, then she smiled. 'It's nice to see couples get together though, isn't it?'

'Depends - I suppose' Harry was beginning to get a little uncomfortable with this conversation 'Doesn't always work though. I know!'

Ginny looked thoughtful 'Hmm. True. There's some couples, though, who people can see should be together, but who just need a bit of a push.' She looked at him again.

'Like Ron and Hermione?' Harry hazarded.

Ginny frowned momentarily, then smiled 'So, you're not entirely blind then?'

'Ouch! Nasty girl'

'Sorry. It's a bit obvious though isn't it?'

'Yeah. More than obvious. Ron even admits he's keen.'

Ginny didn't seem surprised. 'So does Hermione.'

Harry had a flash of inspiration 'Another reason to go to Sweden?'

'Very good, five points to Mr.Potter. You don't sound keen on them getting together though.'

Harry was now in difficulty. He couldn't explain his sense of unease to himself, never mind Ginny. 'It's not that - I 'm not sure what it is, really. They're my best friends and I want the best for them but – '

'You'll be left out?'

Harry fell silent. After a while, he tried changing the subject. Ginny didn't complain.

'So where did you get to in Sweden?'

'All over the place. We ended up in the northern mountains, almost in Norway. It was really cold up there, at high level, even in summer. The last morning, the four of us climbed the little peak above the hotel, first thing. Freezing. Makes me shiver thinking about it.'

Something jogged Harry's memory. 'When was that?'

'The last morning. I just said!'

'I meant which day?'

Ginny thought for a while. 'Hmmm – err - two days before we got here.'

'Was there snow?'

'No – yes – a little bit, in a deep hollow, right at the top. Why?'

'I had a dream about you.'

Ginny raised her eyebrows and smiled. 'Really??'

'No! – No! – Not that kind of dream! – '

Ginny giggled. 'What kind of dream's that then?'

Harry belatedly shut up.

'I'll bet it's Tonks who appears in that kind of dream - or is it Dora? - Hmm?'

Harry began to go red

'HA! How much is it worth not to tell her?'

'Ginny!!'

'Sorry Harry!' she was having real difficulty keeping a straight face. 'So. Not that kind of dream. What kind then?'

Relieved to get back to the subject, Harry described what he could remember. 'Just an ordinary dream, just as I woke up. It was getting on for eight o'clock, I suppose. I got the impression of climbing a hill - or mountain. There was snow - I think. You said something - about keeping going, about being nearly there. It was your voice anyway, definitely. I didn't see you though…'

Ginny wasn't smiling now. 'It was Neville,' she said quietly, 'he was getting tired as we got close to the top. I was urging him on.' she stopped, then continued slowly 'That would have been about eight o'clock - here.' She looked at Harry wonderingly. 'I was wishing you'd been there, - to help Neville!'

They looked at one another and spoke as one.

'Wow!'

Harry had another thought. 'This may not be good. Think about the last time I received messages in my dreams'

Ginny looked shocked. 'Harry, no! It can't be V-Voldemort – can it?'

'I don't know. How could he get at you?' Harry started for the roof door. 'I think we'd better see Remus about this!'

- o -

Remus Lupin was extremely interested.

'Most unusual, Harry. It's quite possible that you did simply receive a mental picture from Ginny. The ability is innate in all humans, even muggles, it's just so very rare and difficult to prove. The conditions must be absolutely right and the two minds must be used to one another.'

'Not much use then?'

'Of course it's of use! How do you think Professor Dumbledore got in touch with me?' To a skilled wizard or witch it's fairly easy. The skill is in using magic to ensure the conditions really are right, though both wizards must be trained.

'Is that how Voldemort showed me images, then?'

'He used the fact that you have the innate ability to hear minds, but he also seems to have given you some powers, so he was able to plant detailed images in your untrained mind. Have you had any more headaches or unusual dreams recently?'

Ginny giggled. Harry managed to ignore her.

'No. Nothing like I had before, at all. Frankly I'm surprised.'

'If Lord Voldemort doesn't have a reason to use dreams, he won't bother. It seems he's concentrating on some other plot at present.

Ginny looked thoughtful. 'So. Is it easy to learn?'

'Not really, though you and Harry are both quite powerful. A few months perhaps.'

Ginny smiled at being called powerful but then looked a bit disappointed, 'Could be useful, Harry,' she mused 'specially in quidditch matches.'

Harry was impressed with the idea. 'Perhaps we can give it a try, over the next few days. Can you help us Remus?'

'It's not my speciality, but I'll give it ago. Oh, by the way, The Professor'll be here in another 3 days. There's a meeting of the Order the day after.'


	5. One for Sorrow, Two for Joy

Ch 5:- One for sorrow, two for Joy.

Peace reigned for a whole day before another major row erupted. A letter had arrived for Hermione - from Viktor Krum. She'd sat down to read it at breakfast and ignored everyone until she'd finished it, then she put it away and started on breakfast with a faraway look in her eye. Ron had looked set to explode but seeing Harry wink at him, had manfully kept quiet. Ginny had looked at them all and kept very quiet indeed.

Breakfast had been finished in an atmosphere of imminent Armageddon but they still all gathered in the study as usual. Hermione then went upstairs and got her writing stuff.

Back in the study she pushed Harry off the desk, and started writing. Harry sat down at one end of an old sofa and began trying to read the Daily Prophet whilst Ginny sat at the other end, trying to get the last few clues in the quiz in the last month's copy of the quibbler.

Ron moved round to stand behind Hermione.

Uh oh. though Harry.

Hermione moved slightly to hide what she was writing.

Phew. though Harry.

Ron moved again, as if trying to read what Hermione had written.

Oops. thought Harry

Hermione lost her temper.

'Do you want to write this letter, Ron?'

'No, No, its your letter. – How 's Viktor, then?'

'Viktor? You're calling him by his right name at last? Are you ill or something?'

'No! I'm just trying to be reasonable! He's just a friend of yours, after all'

Hermione put down her pen and sighed. 'What's wrong with you Ron?'

Ron threw his hands up in despair. 'Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just being nice. I don't know why I bother! Harry sai-'

'Harry??' Hermione glared at Harry. 'You've been discussing me with HARRY?'

'Well why not?...'

Harry didn't wait to hear any more. He threw down the paper and headed for higher ground.

- o -

Ginny looked preoccupied when she found Harry on the roof, some while later. The morning was already warm, though The Prophet had forecast rain that day plus a reminder of the more common rain repelling charms. There was a heaviness in the air which matched the feeling in Harry's chest, almost exactly.

'Good argument, was it?' he muttered.

Ginny remained silent. She sat down very close indeed beside him.

'Have they made peace?'

Ginny nodded.

Have they said sorry?'

Ginny nodded.

Harry waited.

'Is there a problem?'

Ginny nodded.

Harry sighed. 'I'm not a mind reader - well, not all the time!'

Ginny smiled and took a deep breath. 'After they said sorry, I – I told them to kiss and make up…I was sort of joking.'

'And did they??'

Ginny sighed. 'Yeah'

'Wow! About time too! So what's the problem?'

'They're still at it!'

'Merlin!'

'I was really wondering if they ever would.' Ginny said quietly. 'Now they have, I'm almost wishing they hadn't'

'Feeling left out?'

''Fraid so. You said you reckoned you might feel left out too.' she reminded him.

Harry searched his feelings. 'Yeah, I did, didn't I. It's a bit more than that, though - I think. I've never thought about Hermione the way Ron thinks about her, yet now she's sort of taken, I almost wish I had thought of her like that. It's sort of - I dunno - like there's an opportunity gone - or something - an option that isn't there anymore….'

Ginny sighed. 'Ron being my brother, there was never that sort of option for me but – well – I think I can see what you mean, - sort of...'

They were silent for a while, staring out over the city. Ginny looked round at Harry quizzically.

'Makes me feel kind of lonely, to tell the truth,' she murmured.

'Me too' Harry said, slowly. He was acutely aware of her, so very close beside him. She was leaning slightly against him now and he could feel her shoulder touching his. He'd never considered thinking of Ginny the way Ron thought of Hermione either, but at that moment he was certain he was beginning to, and wished he didn't. What was the point? He was about a year and a half too late. He finally spoke.

'Oh well - I'm no stranger to lonely - it's a bit hard on you though. Still, you'll have Dean to take your mind off it when term starts.'

Ginny slowly hauled herself to her feet and looked down at him. Her expression was completely unreadable.

'Yeah.' she said quietly 'I guess you're right, Dean should take my mind off it.' she gave him a tiny smile. 'I'll – ah - I'll see you later.' She slowly walked off to the roof door and went down the stairs.

Harry sat on, looking at the sky and the clouds building in the west, - waiting for the storm.

- o -

It was lunchtime before the rain drove Harry to seek the shelter of the house. He'd stayed on the roof at first, feeling the first fat drops fall on his head and begin to soak through his shirt, but as he got wetter, the thought of having to change completely before lunch overcame his wish to drown himself whilst standing up.

Inside the house, all was quiet as he descended the stairs to the kitchen. He was almost at the door before it opened and Professor Moody left the kitchen, nearly running into him. Moody's real eye registered surprise at seeing a rather damp Harry, whilst his magical eye was still looking through the now closed door.

'Been trying to drown yourself, then?'

'No! -ah - not at all, Professor. Err - why would I want to do that?'

Moody just looked at him, with both eyes this time.

'Prepare yourself for a shock when you go in there.' he said gruffly.

Harry managed to produce a small smile. 'I already heard.'

Moody moved aside to let him into the kitchen.

Ron and Hermione were sitting close together on one side of the table. Ginny was facing them and Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the further end of the table. Four pairs of eyes glanced at Harry as he stood in the doorway, but no one spoke.

He moved to the table and sat down beside Ginny. Still silence.

He looked at Ron and Hermione, noting that they were both slightly flushed. Hermione looked both embarrassed and triumphant and had a small smile on her face. Ron was trying to suppress a grin that was becoming more out of control by the second. They glanced at each other and back to him. Looking at their faces, Harry couldn't help but start to smile himself. How could he condemn them when they looked so happy?!

'About time too!' he said, forcing a hearty voice. 'I was wondering if you were ever going to make it!'

Two huge smiles greeted his words, three if he counted Mrs. Weasley's grin. She looked at the couple again and gently shook her head, as if in wonder.

'Thanks Harry,' giggled Hermione,

'Yeah, thanks Harry.' added Ron. 'You can blame Ginny actually.'

Harry glanced sideways at Ginny. She smiled the same tiny smile and then looked down at her plate. Harry suddenly wondered if she really thought he would blame her. He turned to her.

'I'm not blaming you, Ginny! Well done! I wish I'd thought to say it myself.'

Ginny didn't look up, but she did seem to be a bit happier.

- o

The next two days were the most frustrating of all. The weather was almost uniformly wet, so Harry couldn't even escape to the roof. Ron and Hermione disappeared for hours at a time, lost in their own little world, and Harry could hardly blame them since Hermione would have to leave at the end of the week. She had seriously considered cancelling her holiday with her parents, but Ron had agreed with her that it would be just too mean. Hogwarts was only just over three weeks away and they reckoned they could manage that - just. Harry ended up trapped in the study, parlour and kitchen during the day, afraid to roam the rest of the house for fear of walking in on them. The knowledge that Hermione would almost certainly have put a locking spell on the door didn't really help for some reason.

Ginny wasn't much better off. Her experiments with the various intricate machines came to an abrupt end after she managed to start one, though she didn't know how she'd done it. The machine was an artwork in itself, a series of polished metal strips that wove around and through each other in a bewildering pattern to form an elongated egg shape. Three loops of strip extended out of the bottom of the egg shape to form legs.

Harry had heard Ginny's startled cry from the kitchen and had a sudden mental picture of a flickering light before he hurled himself up the stairs to the study. Ginny was unharmed, sitting staring entranced at a soft light glowing in the heart of the machine. The strips were moving round the egg shape in both directions, almost seeming to flow through each other in an eye wateringly complex pattern. The light in the centre was slowly changing colour backwards and forwards through the visible spectrum. Closing the curtains showed a fascinating pattern of light and shadow on the walls that was almost mesmerising. Harry experienced a feeling of calm and happiness just sitting there as the light flickered gently round the room.

Ron and Hermione duly admired the effect when they next resurfaced; then Ginny tried to turn it off.

Quite what she did was never known, but the light inside the machine suddenly started growing rapidly brighter. It became a blue white actinic flare which had them turning away, covering their eyes, before it cut off with an audible snap. Whilst this was alarming enough, it was the droplets of molten metal falling out of the bottom of the egg and burning pits in the table which convinced them all that perhaps experimentation was not quite such a good idea.

That evening there was a spirited discussion about what the machine had done and whether some disaster had been precipitated in places, or dimensions, unknown. Since nothing untoward had happened by the time Harry went to bed, he was privately of the rather dismissive opinion that the machine had been the magical equivalent of a lava lamp, which had just burned out its bulb.

- o -

The loss of her one real interest left Ginny even more bored. Harry was sitting at the desk in the study, quietly trying unsuccessfully to a move pencil by thought alone, whenshe mooched into the room and sat down on the sofa.

She sighed. 'Still up there.'

'Hmm. They worry me a bit.' muttered Harry. 'A lot actually'

'Worry you?'

'Well – yeah. They could be – well –'

Ginny giggled. 'They could well be.'

'So – well – I don't want them getting – sort of - into trouble…'

'What? - What?? – Oh! – Oh good grief, Harry. Hermione knows what to do!'

'She does?'

Ginny looked thoroughly scornful. 'Of course she does!'

'Oh – well – good – err –'

'You don't think Hogwarts is going to neglect that facet of a girl's education, do you?'

'Well –'

'You don't know, do you?' Ginny said in a resigned voice, 'Why am I not surprised?'

'Know what??'

'About the After Dark Arts classes'

'The WHAT??'

Ginny laughed. 'It's just a nickname we girls call them.' She became more serious. 'Every two months the girls who are about to turn sixteen are given a couple of lectures on the – um – physical side of a relationship. It's more of a how to, than a why or a when.'

Harry's eyes were like saucers.

'Hermione had her lectures months ago. She told me about them – well, some of it anyway. She reckoned they should be called "How to get the best from your boy" - which says it all really.' Ginny was beginning to look embarrassed. 'Apparently they're really detailed. There's some spells as well, some of them for preventing – err – unnecessary complications, shall we say.' She fell silent, blushing.

Harry wondered whether she'd forgotten who she was talking to to begin with, in her haste to show off. Time to get her back for the "why am I not surprised" gibe.

'So, sounds like Dean is in for some fun, when you've had your lectures!'

Ginny was suddenly flustered.

'Dean? – what? – well - it's months and months till I'm sixteen, Harry, you know that! Who knows what'll have happened by then. Anyway, I mean, I like Dean -but not enough for that!'

'Perhaps he'll grow on you.'

'Well – perhaps -' She faltered.

'In more ways than one.' murmured Harry quietly.

'Harry!! Really!!

Not quietly enough! Harry cowered down in the chair laughing madly as Ginny marched past him with a look of thunder on her face.

She stopped at the door.

'Boys!!' she hissed, then she stormed out.

Harry stopped laughing and sat stunned for a few seconds, wondering if that had been the good idea it had seemed at the time. He relaxed slightly as the sound of muffled giggling filtered through the door. Ginny poked her mane of hair round the door, grinned evilly, snarled, 'Just you wait till I see Tonks again, Dream Boy!' and disappeared.

The sound of giggling faded away up the stairs.

No. On the whole, it probably hadn't been such a good idea. Harry was slightly relieved to find Ginny didn't presently seem to be too serious about Dean, but he could have to pay a high price for the information.

- o -

A brief respite from the boredom occurred in the afternoon, when Madeye Moody arrived to help Remus Lupin and Harry remove the painting from the hall wall. Together they staggered just outside the front door, still within the concealment charms, then Moody disapparated himself and the painting to a storage warehouse. Lupin followed immediately, hoping to reach Moody before he and the painting fell over.

Harry and Ginny started collecting some of the other more unpleasant paintings and stacked them to be taken away. Some of them complained loudly, but once they had been reassured that they weren't destined for destruction, they accepted their fate stoically.

Moody took the pile of paintings away when he left again.

'Don't forget, Harry,' he growled before he went, 'Professor Dumbledore will be here later this evening. He's got a surprise in store for you.'

- o -

The evening meal was eaten in an air of suppressed excitement. Arthur Weasley had been late back from the Ministry, so they didn't start eating until after sunset. One of the experiments had gone wrong the day before for some peculiar reason, and they were still trying to clear up the mess.

Ron and Hermione had come down out of the clouds and begun to relate to the rest of them at last. Ron was noticeably more confident now. He didn't seem to see the need to make the silly comments that had wound up Hermione. Hermione, for her part, was altogether more relaxed. Harry no longer had the feeling of living on the edge of a particularly unstable volcano. Ginny, on the other hand, was getting edgy again. Harry had hoped she would stay cheerful after the morning's laughter, but it seemed that seeing Ron and Hermione happy together had hit her harder than anyone else.

'Any idea when the Headmaster's going to be here?' asked Ron through a mouthful of vegetables.

Mrs. Weasley was unimpressed. 'Ron, please don't speak with your mouth full.'

Ron swallowed. 'Well, Harry?'

'No idea, mate. He'll have to wait for dark at any rate.'

Ginny disagreed. 'Why? He could just apparate onto the front steps, or the roof, even. Why wait for dark?'

Harry paused. Ginny had a point.

'Not sure. You're right, though, he could apparate close to the house. Might depend on where he's coming from.'

'Or when he can get away?' added Hermione.

'Is anyone else coming with him?' pondered Ron. 'He couldn't apparate with someone who didn't know the secret, he'd have to come in on foot. Any ideas Dad?'

Mr. Weasley looked slightly uncomfortable. 'No idea, Ron. If he's coming down from the school, he might bring one or two order members from up there.'

'Such as who, Dad?' asked Ginny.

'Professor McGonagall??' breathed Hermione.

'Professor Snape?!' added Ron in a horrified voice.

Harry's heart sank. McGonagall he could handle, it was Snape who got to him every time. Snape hated him, and he hated Snape.

'Perhaps' agreed Mr. Weasley, 'though I reckon Harry's right, he'll wait for dark'

'I still don't see why!' grumbled Ginny, at which point the kitchen lights flickered and went out, leaving the feeble light of dusk struggling through the basement window. Before they could even react, the kitchen door swung open and a dark figure stood outlined by the dim light in the passage.

A sudden deep voice rumbled, 'How about for dramatic effect?'

- o -

The lights blazed into life, illuminating Professor Dumbledore as he entered the kitchen, face shining with glee. Harry slumped in his chair, hoping his heart would keep beating long enough for him to throttle the Headmaster.

'Alas, I arrived early,' chuckled the Headmaster. 'but I see from your faces that my entrance still had the desired effect.'

Mrs. Weasley had been hissing like a kettle as she gasped for breath but she suddenly came to the boil.

'Albus Dumbledore! If you ever do that again, I will plait your beard, tie it round your neck and strangle you with it! That was the silliest thing you've done in years, what's got into you?'

'Ah, Molly, I see perhaps I was over enthusiastic. My apologies, you are still eating. My companion and I will retire to the study, with Harry's permission. I must also apologise for entering without knocking but Professor Moody informed me of the change in locking arrangements this afternoon and I did not feel it would be wise to wait about outside.'

Harry nodded briefly, not yet trusting his voice. It was Hermione who asked the obvious question, 'Your companion, Professor?'

A severely dressed woman stepped into the kitchen and looked round at them.

'Ah, Miss Granger, I hope you have been making full use of the holidays to further your studies.' Professor McGonagal smiled at them all, 'I apologise for our interrupting you, but you know how enthusiastic our dear Headmaster can be.' She swept out.

'Further your studies indeed!' murmured Harry, looking at Hermione, who blushed prettily.

- o -

Mrs. Weasley had immediately gone upstairs to ask the Headmaster if he and Professor McGonagall had eaten. Apparently they had. There was also a flurry of consternation when Hermione mentioned the possibility of The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall staying the night.

'No one mentioned it to me.' grumbled Harry. 'I'd better go and ask.' He stamped up the stairs, muttering.

The two Professors looked at one another in surprise at Harry's question.

'I must confess, Harry, that the idea had not entered our minds.' The Headmaster replied.

'We do, in fact, have rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry.' added Professor McGonagall. 'We would not presume upon your hospitality. I would have thought it would be a little crowded, myself.'

Harry was stung by this slur on the house.

'There's plenty of room here, Professor. Ron and I have shared before, so have Hermione and Ginny. There are five large bedrooms and two small rooms, plenty of bathrooms, not a problem at all!'

'Why thank you Harry, shall we send Dobby and Winky to collect our luggage?' asked Professor McGonagall.

Harry's face fell as he realised how easily he'd been set up. Hermione would kill him - slowly.

Professor Dumbledore smiled expansively, 'Alas Harry, we must decline your invitation tonight. I would fear for your safety, if you had to ask all your friends to change their sleeping arrangements at such short notice.'

Harry's relief was tempered by a renewed desire to strangle the pair of them. Thoughts of revenge were halted by the Headmaster's next words.

'Harry, the chief reason we are here this evening is to talk to you about next year at school. There are a number of things to be decided. Could we speak privately later? I fear we must wait for Professor Moody to join us.' Professor Dumbledore hesitated, 'and Harry, I note it is a little quieter in the hallway now. Professor Moody informed me of the circumstances. I share his opinion of your abilities.'

Harry nodded and returned to the kitchen, mind in turmoil. What on earth did they want of him?

'Moody?' murmured Hermione, 'Why Moody?'

'Beats me,' said Harry.

'He's taking DADA again this year,' interjected Ron. 'Maybe it's about extra tuition. Perhaps they want you to try for an ENEWT.'

Hermione was immediately enthusiastic. 'Could well be, Harry. you're good enough, you know.'

Harry was more sceptical 'Thanks Hermione, but somehow I don't think so. The Headmaster mentioned extracurricular activities last time he was here. An ENEWT is still in the curriculum. I'm still beat. Whatever it is, it'd better not involve potions. I'm not good enough to be an auror, so that's one subject I'm definitely giving up.'

Hermione had the last word though, 'You could have passed potions with an E, Harry, if you'd had a teacher who wasn't warped by hatred.

Harry wasn't prepared to argue. He had an uncomfortable feeling that Hermione was right.


	6. Teacher and Tell Tale

Ch 6:- Teacher and Tell Tale

Hermione and all the Weasleys had gone to bed before Alastor Moody arrived. Remus Lupin had already left and Harry had been reading an ancient book about Quidditch whilst the two professors were examining the library.

'Most impressive, Harry, most impressive.' murmured the Headmaster. 'You have some very rare books in this library. It is only regrettable that so many have such a dark subject, although that is only to be expected considering their provenance. Still, even those can be useful for learning about the forces to guard against. The greatest danger is that those forces can have such a corrosive effect on the person trying to learn – Ah, Alastor, good of you to come back at so late an hour.'

Moody stumped slowly into the room and sat heavily down. He looked tired, but his voice was as brisk as usual.

'Well, Headmaster? Have you told him?'

'No, Alastor, we were waiting for you.'

Moody rolled his real eye upward whilst his magic eye was looking behind him.

'Lets get to it then, I want to see his face when you tell him.'

Harry was becoming more and more impatient at this seemingly needless exchange, but managed to hold his tongue. The Headmaster looked at him closely before speaking.

'Harry. To begin with I must ask you which NEWTs you were considering taking this year?'

'Well Professor, I was thinking of taking those which I achieved an E or above.'

'Not Tranfiguration then Harry?' observed Professor McGonagall.

'No, not Transfiguration – and definitely not Potions.'

'You should take those if you want to become an auror, Harry.'

Harry smiled mirthlessly. 'Professor, you yourself said I needed and E for transfiguration and an O for potions. I didn't get them, so it seems auror is not an option.'

Moody stirred. 'They're not vital Harry. The only vital subject is Defence Against the Dark Arts!'

Harry was not convinced.

'I doubt Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology are going to be of much use to an auror.' he said bitterly. 'I might as well play to my strengths, Professor; take what I seem to be good at and work out a career after I leave school. Come to think of it, my strengths would probably suit Charlie Weasley's job looking after dragons in Romania! I hear it's a dangerous place at the moment.'

Professor McGonagall looked sharply at Harry. 'I would be interested to know where you heard that Harry, but not right now. I think I can safely say that your grade did not reflect your true ability in Transfiguration. I believe you could gain the necessary NEWT in my subject.'

'And I feel you could attain the necessary standard in Potions, Harry.' added Professor Dumbledore.

'I doubt Professor Snape would deign to teach me, Professor.'

'Professor Snape is my problem, Harry.'

Harry remembered the huge injustices he had suffered over the past 5 years. 'Professor Snape is my problem, Professor, if he persists in his persecution of me and my friends! I'm sorry, now I have a choice, I don't see why I should put myself through all that again! Snape has hated me since I began at Hogwarts. For five years he's used me as an outlet for his hate for my Father, for Sirius Black, and for Remus Lupin! The first time he looked at me, at the welcome feast on my first day, my scar hurt - and it's hurt on and off when he's looked at me ever since!'

Harry didn't notice the looks which passed between the professors.

'Give me one logical reason why I should suffer any more! I think he hates me more than he hates Voldemort! – if he really does hate him.'

Harry finally ran out of vitriol and there was silence.

Professor Dumbledore finally stirred. 'Very well Harry, I see you are resolute in this matter. If Professor McGonagall will continue with Transfiguration, which other subjects do you wish to take?'

Harry thought hard. Magical Creatures or Herbs? 'Magical Creatures, Professor.' suddenly a job in Romania sounded appealing.

The three professors exchanged looks and nodded.

'Very well Harry.' confirmed the Headmaster 'Five subjects then?' Harry nodded. 'Good. You should have time for a little extra work.'

Harry looked suspiciously at the three, but the Headmaster continued as if he had not noticed.

'Harry, with the onset of what is in effect a war against Lord Voldemort, the Ministry and I agree that the teaching of Defence Against the Dark Arts should be stepped up. Given your excellent record of teaching your friends last year, I and Professor Moody would like you to help teach the practical side of defensive spells.'

'YOU WANT WHAT???'

All three professors smiled, but it was Moody who answered. 'I'd have thought that was perfectly clear Harry, which part of "teach" and "spells" didn't you understand?'

Harry closed his open mouth with a snap. 'Me?? Teach?? I can't teach! My friends could have done it themselves!'

'There you are wrong, Harry.' said the Headmaster flatly. ' No - please listen before you say anything else. I have studied the results for all those you taught. Every one achieved at least one grade higher than expected in the various practical defence examinations they took! Neville Longbottom and several others gained two grades. Your OWL results for the subject were remarkable, the practical result being far and away the best in your class.' Professor McGonagall nodded agreement in the background. 'I am not expecting you to handle OWL level students, I had in mind the second years, and refresher courses for the third years. They are sufficiently your junior to accept you as a teacher. It may not even be necessary to continue into the final term, it would depend on their progress'

'First years would be better still, Professor, surely?'

'They're too young, Harry.' growled Moody. 'Some of 'em can't even hold a wand'

'Which spells though, and where?' mused Harry. 'The Room of Requirement came up with a wonderful classroom, you'd need to duplicate it, and -'

Professor Dumbledore held up a hand. 'We must go Harry. I wanted to put this to you now, so you can think it over before tomorrow night. Please consider seriously, what has been suggested. I believe it would be to your benefit as much as to the school's.'

The three professors stood and made their way quietly to the front door.

'I'll lock it from the outside, Harry.' whispered the Headmaster. 'I'll be back tomorrow evening for the meeting.' He turned to go, then stopped and turned back. 'Dear oh dear, I forgot to tell you, Harry, anyone carrying out teaching duties at Hogwarts, whatever their age, is conferred with at least some of the responsibilities - and most of the privileges - of the permanent teaching staff…Good night.'

When they had left, Harry checked the locking spells to be certain and started up stairs with his mind racing. Him?? Teach?? Well, he had helped the DA members, he supposed, Cho and Hermione had even learned to produce a Patronus.

He undressed and crept into bed.

How could he do it though? Could he really teach a class of stroppy students? He'd need to be able to awe them first, which meant a bit of trickery, hmmm. And the room? Cushions? No, couldn't be cushions to start with, need desks - and a spell to change them – hmm...

Harry's last thought before sleep was disgust with himself. He'd been set up - again – and he was hooked.

- o -

'THEY WANT YOU TO WHAT???'

'Alright Ron! calm down. calm down.' Hermione was smiling as she said it, a real contrast to a week ago. She'd have torn him to bits back then.

Harry had told the others after breakfast, though their reactions hadn't been quite all he'd hoped for. Ginny had cheered up a bit and given him a big smile, which was something, but Hermione had immediately started asking questions which Harry couldn't answer, whilst Ron seemed to have thrown a fit. Once she'd calmed Ron down, Hermione's questions came thick and fast. It had been a shame he'd not been able to answer most of them.

'No, I don't know which classroom,'

'Or precisely which spells,'

'Or how many lessons a week,'

'Or whether it includes the Slytherins!'

The last one had been a shock. Harry hadn't considered this at all. Snape wasn't going to like him teaching his house students one little bit. Harry wondered whether Snape would try to sabotage his lessons by setting the students against him. Definitely a question for Professor Moody.

Further speculation was ended by the arrival of both Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin, bearing letters; Hogwarts letters.

'Professor Dumbledore forgot to leave these last night.' explained Lupin. 'We're both here in case you want to go over to Diagon Alley.

Harry opened his letter slowly. He knew his results, so there wasn't a panic. Yep. As he thought, they'd included the book lists for all his OWL subjects. Even Hogwarts couldn't read his mind at this distance. He wondered what Ron would be taking at NEWT level, obviously Hermione would take all her OWL subjects, some of them to ENEWT standard but –

A small shriek derailed his train of thought. He looked round, startled.

Ginny was standing with an open envelope in her hands and a look of shock on her face. A badge was poking out of the envelope; it had a P on it.

'GINNY!!' screamed Hermione. 'Oh well done, well done!'

'Brilliant, little sis, bloody brilliant!' yelled Ron.

Harry was about to add his congratulations when Mrs. Weasley arrived in a hurry, wondering what was going on. She took one look at the envelope and badge and burst into tears. Completely unable to speak, she enfolded her daughter in an enormous hug and sobbed uncontrollably into her hair.

Harry stood watching thoughtfully, he was really glad all the escapades of last year hadn't damaged Ginny's chances. He realised Ginny was watching him over her mother's shoulder. She rolled her eyes up in mock despair and pointed at Harry, then at her mother. Harry shook his head and mimed having his throat cut. Ginny's face fell. Harry gave her a big smile and thumbs up and went up to the study. He sat down and started to make a list of things he needed.

A few minutes later Ginny stuck her head round the door and entered cautiously.

'Are you alright, Harry?'

'Yeah, I'm OK!' He looked up and smiled at her. 'Congratulations on the badge, I'm really pleased for you!'

Ginny looked thoroughly relieved. 'I thought you might be upset.' She sat down on the arm of the sofa.

'No. I'm just pleased the trouble I got you in last year didn't spoil your chances.'

'It wasn't your fault, Harry!'

Harry remained silent. He didn't want to discuss this. Time for evasive action.

'Anyway, Dumbledore says I get some teacher's privileges if I take lessons.' He smiled evilly, 'I wonder if I can give detentions to a stroppy red haired girl prefect.'

Ginny's chin came up as she took the bait. 'And just which stroppy red haired girl prefect would this be? Hmmm?' she smiled evilly back at him. 'The one who has a tale to tell Tonks?' She stood up and swung her hair back over her shoulder then stepped up to Harry and gently patted his cheek.

'Thanks for reminding me.' she said sweetly, 'There's a car coming to take us to Diagon alley in ten minutes. Dad swings a bit of weight at the Ministry now. Are you coming too?'

- o -

The slightly battered black cab that turned up was, as usual for a ministry vehicle, rather larger inside than out. The driver appeared to be a normal London Cabbie but without the chat, though by their rate of progress through the traffic, he was using some pretty advanced magic.

The Leaky Cauldron was no different from the last time Harry had been there; he could even see Doris Crockford nursing a small green smoking drink in one corner. Harry wondered if she was a Ministry agent; he couldn't think of any other reason for sitting in the Leaky Cauldron all day, every day.

Once in Diagon Alley, Lupin had gone off down Knockturn Alley searching for flea powder whilst Moody muttered about seeing if Tonks was in. As he stumped away, Ginny smiled at Harry and called after him.

'If she's in, tell her we'll be round in a couple of hours.'

Moody waved a hand vaguely and kept going.

'Right, all of you,' instructed Mrs. Weasley. There's no hurry, we don't have to get everything today but we might as well get what we can. First stop Flourish and Blotts.'

Having got their envelopes early, there wasn't the usual scrum in the bookshop. They were able to browse at leisure, Hermione and Ron hand in hand, Mrs. Weasley with Ginny in tow and Harry on his own. After half an hour, Harry had most of his books, together with a couple on Quidditch and one on teaching, so he went to find the others.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were trying to find good second hand copies of fifth year books. Harry belatedly realised that he was abandoning some subjects so didn't need the old books for reference anymore.

'Ginny! Wait! Have you bought your herbology, astrology, potions, and history books yet?'

'We've found some of them Harry.' his face fell.

'But we haven't paid for anything yet' he smiled again.

'Don't buy them! I'm giving those subjects up, you can have all my old books!'

Ginny grinned at him. 'Thanks Harry. That doesn't get you off the hook though'

Damn he thought, so much for bribery. Glumly he went to pay for his books.

Laden with books they decided that perhaps a detour to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes might be in order; if nothing else they could park the bags of books. Ron warned them that Fred and George might sabotage the books but Hermione grinned nastily, saying she had a couple of protection spells she could apply which would make their hair stand on end, literally.

- o -

Fred and George were stunned to see them troop into the shop. They were even more stunned when they realised Ron and Hermione weren't arguing - and more to the point, what that meant.

Fred looked at George.

George looked at Fred.

Huge grins spread across their faces and they promptly began to wind Ron up like an elastic band. Hermione was beginning to get angry, Mrs. Weasley was remonstrating with them both and Harry was preparing to bail out, when Ginny lit the starter tab on a box of indoor fireworks with her wand.

Sheer pandemonium ensued immediately. Rockets and Roman Candles flew everywhere; crackers exploded on the floor and in the sweets section; catherine wheels rolled up and down the counter and raced round the central display stand. Two customers started taking bets on which catherine wheel would make the most laps, in between dodging the rockets and coloured balls of fire.

Fred and George were tearing their hair out and pleading before Ginny pulled out her wand and said FINITE. Having started the fireworks, she was the only one who could stop them; one of Fred and Georges' neat little twists which had turned around and bitten them. Peace returned slowly.

Ginny smiled gently as she addressed her brothers.

'Lesson learned, brothers? It's Bat Bogey Hex next.'

'Lesson learned, kid'

'What was that?' Ginny hissed, like a banger about to exploded.

'Lesson learned, Ginny'

'That's Prefect Ginny, to you reprobates.'

'PREFECT??' Fred and George looked at each other again

'Yeah, Prefect!'

'Does ikkle Ginny think she can boss about big schoolboys then?' asked George, chuckling.

Ginny pointed her wand at George. George swallowed.

'ikkle Ginny can boss about two big headed brothers, no problem.' she scoffed 'So what do you think?'

'Merlin save the poor boys.' whispered Fred. I almost wish I was going back there to watch.'

Leaving the books, with a stern warning about Hermione's hexes, the shoppers headed off down Diagon alley looking for robes and other clothes, ingredients, and all the other odds and ends they needed. Having got most of his stuff, Harry loitered in Quality Quidditch Supplies, looking at the Firebolt in the window and the other more utilitarian brooms inside. Harry thought there was something slightly different about the Firebolt. It wasn't quite like his. Finally he spotted the difference, after the name on the handle, were the letters GTA! A new model! Immediately entranced, he started bombarding the shop keeper with questions. It was faster, by ten miles per hour, turned better, stopped better and had a higher ceiling, WOW. He looked at the price. DOUBLE WOW. He couldn't afford that! – or could he? How much money did he have? How much had Sirius bequeathed him??

Harry's train of thought hit the buffers of reality. Sirius had given him his Firebolt. How could he just abandon it for a newer model? Slightly sickened with himself, he realised he was becoming all too materialistic. He left the shop slowly, then picked up speed. The little worm of desire was burrowing through the apple of his conscience. It wouldn't hurt to go to Gringotts to find out, would it?

Half an hour later Harry staggered out of Gringotts and sat on the step. His vault had been absolutely stacked with cash! There were even deeds for three more houses, though they were rented out under bank control. The income from those alone was enough to run 12 Grimmauld Place and fund his schooling! At least he'd had the presence of mind to organise a means by which Dobby could get money to run the house whilst he was away. Gringotts were really good about that sort of thing, if you paid them! He looked at the clock across the alley, nearly time for an ice cream. He climbed to his feet and tottered off.

The rest had reached Fortescue's by the time Harry arrived. Soon they were all sitting at the tables set between the alley and the front of the shop, each eating a triple something cold sweet and sticky and feeling their teeth gently freeze. Mindful of his relative wealth, and more important, his need to atone for his attack of selfishness, Harry had managed to persuade Mrs. Weasley to allow him to pay for the ice creams. It hadn't helped much though; his thoughts kept tunnelling out of his mind in the general direction of the broom shop, muttering about turning radii and climb rate. His thoughts had reached the shop and were about to open the door, when they were halted by Ginny's sudden cry.

'There's Tonks!. I'm sure it's her. - Isn't it?'

Everyone looked round, to see her staring intently down a small alley almost opposite the ice cream parlour. The small alley, called Dye Urn Alley, according to a sign, appeared to go round the back of the Daily Prophet offices, which faced Diagon Alley beyond Dye Urn Alley. Almost hidden by the bulk of the newspaper offices, Harry could see a mass of bright purple above what could be a bright green tee shirt, looking out of a second floor window. Hermione agreed.

'That's her, all right!' confirmed Hermione and she began to wave.

An answering wave was given, after which the multicoloured apparition disappeared. A couple of minutes later, Tonks strolled out of the alley and over to the group.

'Hi all. Madeye gave me the message. Fastest bit of housework I've done for years! Are you coming over in a minute?'

Her invitation was greeted with enthusiasm, especially by Ginny, who grinned at Harry in a slightly smug manner. She grinned again as Tonks refused Harry's offer of an ice cream.

'Thanks, Harry, but no thanks. Got to keep trim, you know!'

This rather puzzled Harry. 'Why? You're a metamorphmagus! You be any shape you want!'

'Ha! As if! For one, I'd still have to carry the weight around; for two, I like to keep my trueself as fit as possible.'

Harry's consternation increased as she winked at him. He could feel his face begin to go red. 'Er - yeah - I see -' He looked at her warily as she sat down to wait for them to finish. Had Ginny got to her already?

- o -

Tonks' bedsit was surprisingly spacious, though rather dingy. A bathroom and kitchen were separate from the main room, both small and dark. Several cupboards along one wall had odd items poking out through the cracks, leading Harry to feel that one or two were full to bursting point and beyond. An almost palpable feeling of pressure suggested that magic had been employed to hold them shut. Various items of auror equipment were standing on a small table and a pile of hair styling magazines was escaping from under the bed, accompanied by two tee shirts and a pair of jeans. There was no doubt that, depressing though 12 Grimmauld Place was, at least it could hold enough people to be cheerful - sometimes. This place could really only be cheerful to a couple who only had eyes for one another. Harry had wondered about Remus and Tonks, but looking round, he just didn't believe Tonks had a significant other; he suddenly felt rather sorry for her.

Almost as soon as they arrived, Tonks, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley began to talk in the way groups of females the world over do, when males are present and are slightly restricting conversation. It was Hermione who suggested that Ron and Harry should go back to Fred and Georges' shop to wait. Ron had jumped at the chance, almost dragging Harry bodily down the stairs.

Harry left the building with a picture in his mind of four laughing women and the uncomfortable feeling of all males in that situation - that they were laughing at him.

- o -

Back at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, calm had been restored, although Fred and George looked as though they had been playing with lightning. Their hair stuck straight out from their heads and they occasionally twitched uncontrollably.

'You were warned,' chuckled Ron.

'Yeah, we were w-warned!' twitched George 'By Merlin, that girl has a v-vicious streak. You s-sure you're doing the right thing, little Bro?'

'I'm sure!' rejoined Ron, now laughing outright. 'She's soft as butter - when you get to know her!'

Harry decided to change the subject before one of the twins decided to throttle Ron.

'So, had any luck finding somewhere to stay up in London?'

'N-nah. Diagon Alley's too close to work, and everywhere e-else is too expensive.' replied George in a disgruntled voice.

Harry considered the problem for a while. 'Is Grimmauld Place too far away?' he asked casually.

'Bit far, but not too bad,' replied Fred thoughtfully. 'Why, Harry? Thinking of going into rental then?'

'Might be.'

'Really?!'

'Yeah, why not? I'm a bit concerned about the house elves being alone with the house for too long.'

'House elves are used to being left in charge of houses.' interjected Ron.

'Hey little bro, who's side are you on then?' muttered Fred.

'Harry's. He's got Hermione and Ginny to back him up!'

George cringed slightly. 'True. – Okay Harry? what's the deal?'

'How about you stay there Monday to Friday evenings and go home at weekends?'

'Could do, though weekends are the best time to be in town!'

'Yeah!' agreed Fred, 'You know, Harry; visit a few places, consume some substances, meet some people…'

'Take them home…' continued George, already smiling at the thought.

Harry snorted derisively. 'Dream on! Number 12's shielded, and you can bet Professor Dumbledore's not going to add any one else to the list.

George's face fell. 'Oh! Yeah – well – perhaps not then.'

'Stay in hotel type accommodation at the weekend then!' suggested Harry.

'Nah, can't afford to rent a house and stay in hotels.'

Harry smiled 'Who said anything about rent?'

'Eh?'

'I don't need the money, but there will be rules;'

'Such as?' asked Fred, suddenly interested again.

'No storing stock or materials, especially some of the dodgy stuff you keep; no making stuff, no trying stuff out. Just you two; you can give Dobby some money for the food.'

'Fred and George looked at each other and smiled'

'And who'll be checking, then?'

'Dobby, and I've seen Dobby use magic. He chucked Lucius Malfoy halfway along a corridor and down the school main staircase with a snap of his fingers! He makes Hermione look like a first year!'

Fred and George looked at each other and sighed.

'Okay, Harry, agreed. Starting when Mum and Dad get back to the Burrow?'

'Yeah. Good. We'll sort out the details tonight.

Fred and George had shown Harry and Ron the small lab they had behind the shop, demonstrated some of the new developments and introduced Ron to the art of salesmanship before Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny and Moody appeared to go back to number 12.

Ginny smiled sweetly at Harry; he wasn't reassured.


	7. The Old Order Changeth

Ch 7:- The Old Order Changeth

It was getting dark before the Order of the Phoenix had gathered at Number 12.

Fred and George had joined the order after their famous escape from Hogwarts and were there first. Bill and Charlie Weasley were next, followed by Mundungus Fletcher, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Doris Crockford! Amelia Bones!! Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle and Sturgis Podmore who was still looking slightly pale despite being out of Askaban for almost six months. Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived with Remus Lupin and Tonks finally turned up with Arabella Figg. Tonks studiously avoided Harry's eye when she arrived.

Harry was definitely not reassured.

Mrs. Figg had brought Crookshanks instead of one of her cats, and the reunion between Hermione and Crookshanks took about ten minutes, after which he took off on a hunt for small furry things to pounce upon. Harry reckoned Crookshanks was onto a loser. Dobby and Winky had wreaked havoc on the rodent population in the few days they'd been there.

The meeting of the order was taking place in the study. It turned out to be the biggest room, just, now the library was visible again. Chairs had to be scrounged from all over the house, including the kitchen. Harry and the others went upstairs to his room to await the meeting conclusion. They'd already gone upstairs before Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived with another person who Mr. Weasley called Artemis – at least that was what it sounded like through the partly open bedroom door.

Harry was just about to start the usual grumble about being left out, when Mrs Weasley appeared at the bedroom door.

'Harry, can you come downstairs.' she asked apologetically. 'The Professor needs you in the meeting to start with.'

Harry looked at the others. They looked back blankly. He shrugged his shoulders and went down stairs.

The study was packed with people. Harry knew all of them with the exception of a middle-aged man, who looked vaguely familiar. Professor Dumbledore had begun the meeting already, but turned as Harry entered.

'Ah Harry, please, over here in front.'

Harry squeezed between Kingsley and Moody then moved to stand beside Dumbledore who smiled at him.'

'Harry, you know everyone here I believe, except our friend Artemis Lovegood. Artemis, - Harry Potter.' The middle aged man smiled at Harry, who smiled back uncertainly. No wonder the man had looked familiar, he had to be Luna Lovegood's father!

Professor Dumbledore looked around and addressed the meeting.

'Harry has been bequeathed this property by Sirius Black and he has agreed that the Order may continue to use it as headquarters.' There were murmurs of gratitude from several directions. 'Harry also prevailed upon the painting which resided in the hallway to relinquish it's position. I am sure we are all grateful for the peace and quiet.' There were further murmurs, together with nodded heads.

'Now then, Harry,' continued the Professor after a pause. 'We were about to consider the evidence regarding the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort and I believe you can help us. Have you suffered any more headaches or pains in your scar, since the episode in the Ministry of Magic?'

'No, Professor'

'Have you suffered from any more dreams or hallucinations since the episode?'

Harry hesitated.

'Harry?' prompted the Professor. Harry's gaze was drawn inexorably towards Tonks. She was looking anywhere but at him and trying not to giggle. Harry looked at the Professor again.

'Nothing of the sort I experienced before, Professor!'

Professor Dumbledore looked a Harry silently for a second or two then turned to address the room in general. 'So, Harry has felt no indications of the presence of Lord Voldemort, which suggests he is not in this country, at all.

Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke up. 'Voldemort may simply not be trying to contact him.

'I believe Harry is affected partly by Lord Voldemort's general thoughts and emotions, as well as by specifically directed thoughts. I do not believe Lord Voldemort realises the extent of his link with Harry. Unless Lord Voldemort has specifically tried to blanket all his thoughts and feelings, I suspect Harry would feel them.'

'You can't be absolutely sure, Albus'

'Indeed not, but taken with other evidence, I believe we can be sufficiently sure to form our plans. Now Harry, Perhaps you would be good enough to leave us, Thank you for your help.'

Harry glanced at Moody and Lupin. Neither would meet his eye. He suddenly felt disgusted, dragged in as a mobile Voldemort locator and dismissed as easily. He sighed and started for the door. There seemed to be no point in making a scene, not with a large proportion of the Order here.

He'd almost reached the door when, to his immense surprise, a voice called out, 'Albus, he should stay!' - It was Mrs. Weasley!

Harry turned, stunned.

'Stay, Harry.' She repeated then she turned back to the Headmaster with a peculiarly intense look on her face.

'Albus' she said firmly, 'We all know Harry is vital to our plans. We also realize that only you know the details, but the time has come for him to know all that we know.' She hesitated. 'Maybe even all that you know. How can he be sure of making decisions which accord with our needs, without all the information we have.' Mrs.Weasley lowered her voice to a whisper, her face drawn with sadness. 'Look what happened last time.'

'There was a general murmur of agreement round the room. Harry looked around. Moody and Lupin were looking uncomfortable. Tonks was nodding slowly, as was Mr. Weasley, and Fred and George looked truculent; even Artemis Lovegood was nodding. Harry wasn't surprised, his only daughter had been in mortal peril due to Harry's mistake.

Only Dumbledore and McGonagall were impassive.

'Very well.' murmured Dumbledore slowly. 'We know Harry is brave and resourceful, perhaps the time has indeed come. All those in agreement raise their hands –'

'Wait!' cried Harry, 'It's not just me. What about the rest of those who set off for the Ministry with me? They've as much need to know as I have!'

'Harry,' protested Dumbledore. 'Some of the knowledge the Order possesses is extremely frightening. I feel you are able to accept it, but it might seriously affect them'

'No!' barked Harry. 'No it wouldn't. They're all braver than me. I went to the Ministry sure I was right and blinded to danger by desperation. They all knew I could be wrong, that it could be a trap, but they followed me anyway. That's bravery, Professor!' Harry stopped and looked around. Almost everyone seemed to be nodding, even Artemis Lovegood. Only Mrs. Weasley hesitated for a few seconds, before agreeing.

Professor Dumbledore sighed. 'Very well, Harry. Again, those in favour please raise their hands.' Every hand was raised. 'Harry, please go upstairs and get your friends. Artemis, would you inform your daughter? and Neville Longbottom?' Artemis Lovegood was nodding as Harry opened the door.

Upstairs, Harry was greeted with glum faces.

'Typical!' spat Hermione, 'still keeping us in the dark'

'They want us all to join them! Come on!' urged Harry

'They WHAT?!' gasped Ginny.

'We can join them! All of us!'

Ron and Hermione galloped out of the room with Harry and Ginny following more slowly. Harry stopped Ginny at the top of the stairs.

'Did you really have to tell Tonks?' he asked rather sadly. 'She's in there laughing at me.

Ginny looked uncomfortable. 'It seemed a really good idea, Harry - right up until I'd done it….I'm sorry.'

'I bet she laughed like crazy!'

Ginny shook her head, almost sadly, then she looked up at him with a small smile. 'No Harry, she didn't laugh at all – she seemed quite flattered.' She quickly looked away down the stairs - Ron and Hermione were already entering the study. 'Come on Harry, they'll be waiting.' she said, then she grabbed his sleeve and almost dragged him down the stairs.

- o -

Ginny led the way into the study and looked round at the assembled members of the order, then she moved round the room to stand beside Tonks. Harry followed her and stood behind them, reasoning that they couldn't whisper about him if he was right there.

'Nice one, Harry.' whispered Tonks.

Ginny's eyes widened at the sight of Artemis Lovegood, who smiled at her and nodded, but all attention immediately focused on Professor Dumbledore, who began with an introduction.

'Hermione - Ron - Ginny; Harry has convinced us that you should be included in our meetings. I believe you know every body except Madam Amelia Bones,' who nodded regally 'and Mr Artemis Lovegood 'who also nodded and spoke up. 'I do know Ginny, Albus.'

The Headmaster chuckled. 'Ah yes, of course, I was forgetting - anyway now to business. For the benefit of the newcomers, we have heard from Harry regarding the absence of any headaches, pains or dreams connected to Lord Voldemort. Based on that and other information I have received I am of the opinion that Lord Voldemort is presently out of this country. The question now is where - and why. There is also the question of what those minions of his who remain at large are doing. Lord Voldemort's previous base of operations was the Balkans. What do we know about events there?'

Charlie Weasley described the situation in the Balkans, fairly quiet but with hints of instability unconnected with the political situation, and continued with the situation in the Carpathian Mountains and nearby Transylvanian Alps.

'There've been several vampires killed by mobs recently.' he said, completing his explanation. 'Without doubt someone set up the killings; there've been too many to be coincidence. Several were close to the Dragon study area, leading us to wonder whether Voldemort could be planning to use dragons in some way. It might be a feint though, I don't think there's any record of dragons being ridden, or controlled.'

'Could they just be used to cause confusion?' suggested Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'Could be, though then there's the chance they'll cause as much confusion for the one using them.'

'Do we think Lord Voldemort is in that area?' asked Emmeline Vance

'We don't think he is in this country,' replied Professor Dumbledore, 'and there is no evidence of his being elsewhere. At present we believe he is indeed in that area although he is able to move at great speed. I shall be undertaking further tests as soon as I return to the school. I will be needing Harry's help to carry out the tests.' Several pairs of eyes swiveled in Harry's direction.

'Our other main concern in Eastern Europe is the giants.' continued the Professor. 'We cannot get near their home range at present, but Artemis Lovegood has been making enquiries across the only logical route to this country. What did you find in Sweden, Artemis?'

Harry saw Ginny start slightly and smile ruefully, nodding her head. She turned to Harry and Tonks. 'Damn!' she whispered 'Suckered completely!'

'We managed to cover most of Sweden up to the northern tip,' began Mr.Lovegood. 'We penetrated into the mountains close to the Norwegian border, though that was as far as our cover story would allow us to go The Crumple Horned Snorkack has never been seen in Norway! I did however manage to get information from reliable sources about the area of northern Norway and Finland around the North Cape

Professor Dumbledore smiled gently. 'I believe you found a Crumple Horned Snorkack though!'

'Ha! Yes.' chuckled Mr. Lovegood. 'Sorry Ginny,' he said, turning to her. 'Now you know why I was so keen on a fake! The most difficult thing was hiding it in our luggage and ensuring it got planted in a suitable place.'

'Does Luna know?' piped up Ginny.

'Of course not, though I'll have to tell her now. She'll be most disappointed!'

'I'd have bat bogey hexed her, if she'd done that to me on purpose!' whispered Ginny out of the side of her mouth.

Mr. Lovegood continued, 'There was no evidence of giants having moved through into the Norwegian mountains in any numbers since Hagrid saw them further east last summer. That's not to say though, that one or two haven't passed through.'

Discussion passed on to Dementors, Location unknown, but possibly in the Welsh mountains somewhere, and the remaining known Death Eaters, all in hiding. Bellatrix Lestrange had possibly been sighted close to the Malfoy estate. Bill started talking about the Goblins. He had reasonably good information that they were less inclined towards Lord Voldemort since his reappearance had been discovered and publicized. He started into a long explanation of goblin politics and how this could affect the goblin position.

Harry's attention was starting to wander slightly. He was standing right behind the only two girls he felt any real physical attraction to - and it was beginning to distract him. He studied them both out of the corners of his eyes. On the left was Tonks, orange hair, green shirt and black jeans, outwardly so confident and capable but with an inner vulnerability. Strangely, if he just used the very edge of his vision, he could just see her trueself beneath the disguise. On the right was Ginny. Slightly smaller and slightly slimmer, she was all dainty vulnerability on the outside but with a hidden strength that seemed almost the equal of Tonks'. Harry was uncomfortably aware that he was becoming far too attracted to both of them, and also that it was completely pointless. He forced his attention back to the matters in hand, wondering whether standing with them had been such a good idea after all.


	8. Discoveries

Ch 8:- Discoveries

Bill finally finished speaking and Professor Dumbledore held the floor again.

'Last but not least,' concluded the Professor, 'there is the whereabouts of Peter Pettigrew. Again his whereabouts is unknown, although he is most likely to be with Lord Voldemort'

Harry spoke up quickly. 'Professor, is Wormtail still an animagus?'

'I have no reason to believe otherwise, Harry. Why do you ask? I believe he escaped from Hogwarts as a rat. What would have changed?'

'Lord Voldemort gave Wormtail a magical hand. Would the hand behave like the rest of his body under the effects of the animagus spell?'

Several of the other members of the order stirred at the thought. Tonks turned to Harry and smiled. 'Good question, Harry.' she muttered. Ginny smiled to herself.

Professor Dumbledore considered the question silently. 'Does anyone have any specific knowledge on this subject?' he asked finally. There was a general shaking of heads. The Professor pondered for a further few seconds.

'In the absence of specific knowledge, logic tells me that it does behave as human flesh under the animagus spell. The availability of an intelligent rat for scouting could be of use to Lord Voldemort. It seems unlikely his gift would be of such a nature as to remove that option.'

'So everyone look out for a rat with a silver paw!' chuckled Fred.

'Make sure you tell Crookshanks, Hermione!' added George.

Hermione smiled and nodded. 'Tell him yourself, Sparky!' she said. Ron grinned smugly at the twins from his place beside her. They didn't look pleased.

Professor Dumbledore looked from the twins to Ron and Hermione and back, clearly puzzled. 'If our younger members could contain their enthusiasm for a while, we can consider what our enemies' next steps are likely to be.' Hermione went slightly red. Fred and George grinned at her.

'Artemis?' asked Professor Dumbledore, 'What are you views on the possibility of giants being brought to this country in significant numbers?'

Mr Lovegood considered for a second or two before answering. 'Frankly, unlikely in the short term but quite possible in the medium to long term. Giants are unlikely to move in significant numbers at any time other than winter and then are likely to stay as far north as possible. Giants can swim, but the English Channel would be about their limit, even though they could wade part of the way. Somehow I don't see them being brought through a large densely populated part of western Europe, across one of the busiest waterways in the world and right up through England, without being spotted. Even with concealment charms, and in winter.'

'Mr.Lovegood,' interrupted Ron, 'could Lord Voldemort simply transport them magically?' Several people sniggered. Ron went slightly red. Hermione put her arm round him.

It was Professor Dumbledore who answered. 'It would indeed be possible,' the sniggering stopped. 'Although the amount of magical energy required would set off monitors as far as India to the east and the United States to the west. A reasonable question Ron, but the answer is no. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters take great care not to use magic until they attack, to remain undetected by the Ministry. Please continue, Artemis.'

'Lord Voldemort has sufficient contacts and resources to hire shipping without questions being asked. The shortest land route to the sea for the giants is northwards, but in winter the sea is iced over. Norway has large numbers of deep fjords, some with minimal habitation, which could be taken over to load giants. How many you could carry per vessel is a further consideration, they would have to be in the hold. Landing places in Scotland could be found.'

Listening to this, Harry had become more and more impressed with Hagrid's feat in getting his brother to Hogwarts, and into the forest. By the time Artemis had finished, Hermione had a pensive look on her face which suggested she was also impressed. Harry resolved to ask Hagrid about the journey as soon as he returned to Hogwarts.

'We should be watching for movement and major shipping movements from November onwards.' concluded Mr. Lovegood.

'Thank you, Artemis. Now, Dementors. Hestia, have you found any evidence at all regarding their whereabouts?'

The witch stood up and looked around. 'There is no evidence that they have left the Welsh mountains in any numbers. They left Azkaban one night and just disappeared. We've been studying the muggle press, particularly the more sensational tabloids and specialist unexplained phenomena magazines, but there has been no sign. It has occurred to me that some of the Welsh hills are full of old mine workings which would provide perfect hiding places, at least in the short term.'

'Why the short term?' asked George.

'Because Dementors feed on emotions' replied Hestia. 'They need people to survive. We've been looking for evidence of depression in villages but got nothing.'

Sturgis Podmore spoke up haltingly. 'What about muggle prisons?' Could they be feeding there? They only need to be reasonably close –'his voice tailed off, and he shuddered slightly.

'Brilliant idea, Sturgis.' Said Madam Bones, encouragingly. 'I'll get my counterpart in the muggle government to look at the recent records of disturbances in prisons in South Wales. Muggle prisons are already depressing – the effect of dementors would probably cause significant problems with maintaining order.'

'Better make that all prisons, Amelia,' rumbled Kingsley Shacklebolt. 'They could have split them up to make it easier.' Madam Bones nodded.

'Mines means Goblins, Bill.' declared Charlie, 'What do you think?'

'The mines were abandoned for a reason, Charlie. Worked out, and most of them were coal. Can't see the Goblins being actively involved. Still I'll check with their leaders. Could even be a renegade bunch. Hmm. There's plenty of old mines in other parts of the country, and prisons. They could move groups about like that, keeping them hidden.'

'Excellent deduction, Bill.' beamed Dumbledore. 'If you could interrogate the Goblin leaders, whilst Amelia investigates the prisons, and Hestia, I'm afraid you will have to return to Wales. Perhaps Dedalus could accompany you, to look at the mine workings.' Hestia nodded.

'Perhaps we should turn to the remaining Death Eaters.' suggested Moody, 'They're the most likely threat at the moment.'

'Indeed they are Alastor. Very well, Kingsley, what has the Ministry found?'

'Not a lot, Albus. The Minister instructed that the suspects should all be monitored and the known Death Eaters outside Azkaban are in hiding, except perhaps Bellatrix Lestrange.'

Harry remembered the insanity in her eyes, and shivered. Ginny and Tonks were almost leaning on him by now, and both turned to look at him in surprise. They looked at each other, and moved away from him an inch or so. Harry wondered what on earth they thought he had shivered for, to make them move – influenza?

'And Lestrange is different because?' asked Mr. Weasley.

It is suspected that she has been seen near the Malfoys, and near McNair's and Goyle's houses. We think she has been instructed to lead the attack on the ground, in this country, but we have no idea what she is going to do. All the houses of the known death eaters have been searched several times.'

Professor Dumbledore thought briefly. 'It seems I must divulge some information I hoped to keep to myself a little longer. I have received a report that she is intending to find and abduct the last person Lord Voldemort believes could provide information regarding the prophecy, which was so earnestly sought last year.' Heads turned back and forth as the members of the order looked round the room and finally settled their gaze on Harry. 'No, it is not Harry. It is generally believed that seers cannot remember what they prophesy. Unfortunately this is not true. There is a way, which we are fairly sure Lord Voldemort is aware of.'

Everyone had started at the word 'seer.'

Dumbledore continued. 'Unfortunately, not only is the chance of retrieving a specific prophesy approximately one in two, but the chance of destroying the seer's mind is also one in two. Sybil Trelawney is not aware of this fact and I intend that she should not know, however security will be increased at Hogwarts accordingly.' A gentle murmur began as people began to discuss the issue.

'There is a corollary to this issue, which we must also discuss.' said the Professor, loudly enough to still the conversations. 'At present, Lord Voldemort appears to have lost interest in Harry. He knows sufficient of the prophecy to see Harry as an adversary, but insufficient to know he is more powerful than he looks. At present Harry is in less danger than he has been for some time. I suggest that the security around Harry be reduced slightly, to allow more resources to our other endeavours.'

Voices were raised immediately, mostly arguing that Harry was the vital link who should be preserved at all cost. Harry himself felt slightly numb at the prospect of being at greater risk, although a small voice inside him was making tentative noises about leading a slightly less suffocating life. Tonks and Ginny were arguing vociferously with Kingsley Shacklebolt across the room. Tonks even put an arm round Harry for a second or two, before he shook his head. Ginny gave Tonks a very strange look indeed.

Professor Dumbledore raised his voice once more to call for order.

'Yes, very well, I can see you are not convinced. I am not entirely surprised.'

Silence returned slowly and the Professor continued. 'There is one factor which you should be aware of, and again this is not an easy factor to divulge. The Prophesy requires that we keep Harry safe; that much is known to you. I have often said, however, that there are things much worse than death. There is a possibility that Lord Voldemort could be neutralised permanently, without his being killed, and without Harry's participation.'

The noise redoubled. Tonks and Ginny looked at Harry, but he was staring into the distance, wondering whether Sirius had died needlessly whilst saving him from an unnecessary peril. No, Sirius hadn't, he finally decided. If Voldemort had got the prophecy, he would have come straight for Harry anyway, and it was Voldemort who had thought the prophecy important and lured Harry to the Ministry. Sirius hadn't die in vain.

The feeling of horror in Harry's chest lessened. It was also obvious that The Headmaster was holding back regarding the prophecy. Perhaps the rest of the order didn't know more than Lord Voldemort. It made sense to restrict the knowledge.

Dumbledore was speaking again. 'Certain Ministry experiments, which have recently been made available to me, have shown that this is possible. Experimentation continues at present,' He nodded at Mr.Weasley, 'however there is a good chance that Harry will become less vital to our plans.'

Mrs. Weasley was immediately on her feet, horrified that her intervention had allowed Harry and her children to hear Harry described as possibly expendable.

'Albus! Albus! we can't abandon Harry! We can't!' she cried. Hermione and Ron were on their feet as well, shouting support for Mrs. Weasley.

Various arguments quickly broke out around the room and the noise was getting worse before Harry noticed Alastor Moody looking intently at him. A test, maybe? Wondered Harry. He wouldn't put it past Moody and the Headmaster; He nodded to Moody.

Moody stood and bellowed 'HOW ABOUT HEARING FROM HARRY.' There was a sudden silence; again all eyes swivelled towards Harry.

'Now I see the sort of information you were trying to protect me from, Professor.' He said ruefully. 'I have to admit I wasn't really happy with being the last hope though; if there's a better way – I'd – well - I'd rather that was used.'

Mrs. Weasley was staring at him open mouthed. Everyone else was starting at him as well.

'Harry, you could be killed, or worse!' she said vehemently.

'So could all of you who've been in the order from the start.' he retorted. 'To rid the world of Lord Voldemort, you'd all give up your lives. Why should I be different?'

'That's not the sa-'

'It is the same! If you find a better, more certain, way of removing Lord Voldemort that puts me in more danger - it's a positive step! You all know that! At least now I know what's going on I've more chance of fighting with you, not against you!'

'And you have more chance of winning Harry.' added Professor Dumbledore. 'With a little more training you will be the equal of Bellatrix Lestrange, in power, if not in knowledge.' Harry heard several indrawn breaths at this statement. He didn't know whether to be proud of the praise, or insulted by the surprise. The Professor went on 'There are some other benefits. Persisting with the heavy guard might well convince Lord Voldemort that Harry is still vital to our plans and lead him to attack Harry again. This way, he can be hidden in plain sight, so to speak. I think at least one fully trained member of the order should be with him outside Hogwarts, however.'

Mrs. Weasley was beginning to look slightly less annoyed. The rest of the Weasleys and Hermione were waiting to see what Mrs. Weasley would do. The headmaster smiled at her.

'As it happens, Molly, I'm expecting Harry to come back to school two weeks early, in one weeks time, to start on his extra project work. I also have to teach him several new spells and I believe he needs to start learning to disapparate. Alastor? Will you accompany Harry back on the Knight Bus?' Moody nodded thoughtfully.

Harry was frankly shocked. Learn disapparation? A year early?

Ginny muttered 'You lucky sod!' whilst Hermione and Ron were mouthing much the same sort of thing from the other side of the room. Mrs.Weasley was looking a lot less upset. She almost managed to smile at Harry.

The Professor began to wind up the meeting.

'I think everyone knows their roles now. Charlie, I had an opportunity to scout the area around Hogwarts from the air and noted at least two valleys which could house a few dragons.' Tonks smiled. 'I will give you the locations. If you would be so good as to inspect them as soon as possible?' Charlie nodded.

'Very well; thank you for attending, everyone. If anyone needs further clarification, could they please see me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow afternoon.

- o -

Harry was one of the first to leave the meeting. He slipped out and wandered down to the kitchen where he found himself a butterbeer, then sat by the table with his feet on a chair to have a think. Footsteps sounded above, and calls of goodnight became fewer, as the members of the order left the house. He'd just opened a second butterbeer, when Hermione put her head round the door, spotted him and retreated.

'He's here!' he heard her shout, before she re-entered the room, followed by Ron, Ginny and Tonks.

'Well Harry?'

'Well what?' he asked, taking a deep draught of butterbeer.

'How does it feel to be downgraded?' asked Ron grinning.

'Shut up! Ron.' snarled Ginny. 'That's just not funny!'

'It's OK Ginny.' Harry said soothingly. Thanks for your concern, but it's actually a weight off my mind.'

'Really Harry?' Hermione looked at him closely. 'That's not just bravado, is it?'

'No, it's not – well – not entirely. I really don't like the idea of being The One. I've only survived so far because of others' help, eventually my luck's going to run out - and then where'd the Order and its' plans be! Better if they can work up a less chancy method of dealing with Voldemort whilst I'm available to draw his fire…' Harry's voice tailed off. 'I wonder how long I've got left….'

For a while, no one spoke. Eventually it was Tonks who broke the silence. 'We won't abandon you Harry, honestly.' she said earnestly. The other three nodded agreement.

'I never thought you would, any of you.' Harry said sadly, 'It's more a matter of luck, or lack of it.'

'Do not discount your luck yet Harry.' Professor Dumbledore was standing in the doorway, cloak round his shoulders.

Harry looked up at him. 'I'll try not to Professor.' he sighed 'I'll try not to.'

The Professor regarded Harry for a few moments. 'The studies I intend you to begin when you return to Hogwarts should significantly improve your chances Harry. Now, Nymphadora, Professor Mcgonagall and I are about to leave for Diagon Alley, will you find Arabella and that enormous cat so you can accompany us?'

Tonks cringed at the use of her proper name but left almost at a run to find Arabella. Hermione coaxed Crookshanks out from under the dresser and took him up stairs.

The Headmaster turned back to Harry 'I will be back tomorrow morning, Harry, there are a few books I would like to search for in your library, if I may, before I escort Hermione to meet her parents. I also believe there are one or two interesting instruments to inspect, at least according to Alastor Moody.' Harry nodded.

'I'm afraid I broke one, Professor.' admitted Ginny sheepishly. Dumbledore looked at her closely.

'The instruments described to me are not easy to break – at least, not by accident. We shall see tomorrow.' He swept out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the hall where Tonks, Arabella Figg and Minerva McGonagall were waiting. All the other visitors had already left and the Headmaster led his party out into the street.

Tonks was the last to leave. 'See you tomorrow Harry, I'll come over with the Headmaster to collect Hermione.' She blew Harry a kiss and vanished into the dark, leaving the four friends standing in the hallway like the hosts after a particularly tumultuous party.

Ron sighed heavily and shook his head slowly. 'After all the anticipation, it seems to be a bit of anticlimax doesn't it?' The others nodded. He turned and started up the stairs 'G'night Harry,' he murmured.

'Goodnight Harry,' added Hermione, following Ron up the stairs.

Ginny stood beside Harry, in the hallway, as he watched Ron and Hermione disappear up the next flight.

'I'm glad I gave them that last little push, Harry.' she said quietly.

'Yeah, I'm glad you did, too – life's a lot quieter.'

'Now there's just us.' she murmured.

Harry glanced at her. She was still looking almost wistfully up the stairs. The sound of a door closing drifted down from above.

'Us?' he muttered in a bitter voice, 'You mean me.'

She looked at him sharply.

'You're already fixed, remember?' he continued.

Ginny's face relaxed to a neutral expression as she continued to watch him. 'I haven't told Dean yet – remember?'

Harry looked surprised. 'You think he'll say no??'

'He might.' She said softly. She looked down, twisting a few strands of her hair round her fingers.

Harry hesitated. 'You're being daft, Ginny,' he said finally, 'You wouldn't have even mentioned him if you hadn't been sure he would want you.' She smiled to herself for a second.

'He won't say no,' Harry continued quietly. 'He'd have to be out of his mind…Goodnight, Gin - sleep well.' He started to walk back along the hall to the stairs down to the kitchen.

'Harry?'

He turned at the top of the stairway. Ginny was looking at him, as if she was about to say something more, but after a few seconds she shook her head and started up the stairs to her room. 'Goodnight, Harry.' he heard her say as she climbed the stairs. The sound of her footsteps faded away and another door closed.

Harry made his way slowly back down to the kitchen – and to his thoughts.

o –

Sunday morning.

Harry had woken before dawn, the revelations at the meeting of the night before churning round his brain. More danger; well what a surprise! but at least there was the chance that he wouldn't have to face Voldemort after all. That was also a surprise - and the best news of the whole meeting!

Professor Trelawney in danger; that was thoroughly unexpected, and quite how Dumbledore expected to increase the security, Harry had no idea.

Go back to school early; at least the Weasleys could go home. They most be fed up with Grimmauld Place by now.

Go back to school early; right to where Bellatrix Lestrange was supposed to be going, to kidnap Sybil Trelawney!

More spells to learn; which ones? More defence spells, he hoped

Teaching; how had he got himself into that?

Dragons! Dragons near the school. They needed large ranges, how would Charlie restrain them?

Disapperation; yes, that could be fun. Harry settled down to imagine appearing in Dye Urn Alley, to see Dora, - or at The Burrow, to see Ginny-

Dora-

Ginny-

Harry slept again.

- o -

The sun was well up when Harry woke with a start. Ron was yelling from the doorway; 'Come on Harry, wake up, The Professor'll be here soon!'

Hermione stuck her head round Ron's shoulder, grinning; 'On with socks, Harry!'

Harry grimaced and made a rude gesture at them.

'Nah, done that, mate!' chuckled Ron.

Hermione clipped the back of his head, making his hair stand up even more. 'Down stairs, you!' she giggled, and dragged him away.

Harry sat up and groaned. He didn't begrudge them their happiness, but did they have to inflict it on him at this time of day?

- 0 -

Breakfast was well under way when Harry finally reached the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was complaining about the empty bottles of butterbeer she'd found on the kitchen table.

'Ginny said she thinks you left them, Harry.'

Ginny looked up guiltily from her toast and glared at her mother. Harry gave her a thin smile.

'Erm – yeah – they were mine, - sorry.' he muttered.

'Well, I'll have word with Dobby, I think.' fussed Mrs. Weasley. 'They shouldn't have been left out.'

Harry groaned inwardly. 'Dobby wanted to clear up, but I told him to leave them whilst I was in the kitchen. I thought he'd come back after I'd gone!'

Mrs. Weasley subsided and bustled out of the kitchen muttering.

Harry started on his breakfast. He could tell this was going to be one of those days. Hermione was giving him an accusing look. She'd had other things on her mind for the last few days but she still hadn't really forgiven him for using house elves. They seemed happy though, on the few occasions they had been seen.

'I suppose you're going to keep Dobby and Winky on, Harry!' she said finally.

Harry looked at her slightly uncomfortably and nodded.

'And pay them?'

'They don't need pay, Hermione!' interrupted Ginny. 'Please leave it, can't you?' She seemed almost angry with Hermione. Harry shot her a grateful look.

Hermione looked at them both and sighed, 'Oh, alright. – There's no doubt this house has improved immensely since they appeared.' She thought for a second, 'And since Harry so rashly offered accommodation to Fred and George, it's going to need a bit of effort to keep tidy!' She got up from the table and glanced at Ron. 'Sorry Harry,' she said quietly, 'I suppose you were right, in this case. We're going to start my packing.'

Ginny caught Harry's eye as Ron and Hermione left the kitchen, then she raised her eyes to the ceiling and shook her head. 'Ron's going to be impossible next week.'

'Yeah, and I don't envy her family, either,' replied Harry.

Ginny finished her breakfast and stood up. 'Harry, I forgot to ask you, what persuaded them to let us into the meeting last night?'

'Your Mum told Dumbledore I should stay. I convinced them you should all be there. I don't know why she did it though.'

There was a short silence, before Ginny spoke softly. 'Mum heard you, Harry.'

'Heard me what?'

'Arguing with Moody and Lupin.'

'So?'

'We could all hear you - the study's just above us….You were saying you'd made a mistake…'

'And?'

Ginny seemed unwilling to continue, 'And how you'd rather face death a thousand times…' she stopped.

Harry remembered. 'Oh'

'Yes, - Oh' She looked embarrassed. 'Mum went all red in the face; we thought she was going to burst into tears – We weren't much better ourselves. Then you charged in to get the knife – and we snapped out of it.' She went over to the door and turned. 'It was nice to know, Harry.' she said quietly. She went out, closing the door behind her.

- o -

Professor Dumbledore arrived soon after breakfast with a green haired Tonks in tow, seeming slightly ill at ease with his brilliantly hued companion. Tonks was her irrepressible self.

'Hi Harry! How's it going then, sleep well last night?'

Harry was about to go red, when she continued, grinning, 'No bad dreams – about being a sacrificial goat?'

This time it was Ginny who started to go red. 'That's not funny, Tonks!' she said in an exasperated voice. 'You were more sympathetic last night!'

Tonks deflated suddenly. 'Yeah, sorry Harry, couldn't resist it. Now where's these books?'

The Professor had already started in the library. He'd found two books, which had what looked like dragon skin covers - and were chained shut. Arthur Weasley had been working the day before, and had been having a lie in, but had got up to help the Professor and Tonks, once Dumbledore told him what was required. They set to work. After a while, Harry felt slightly superfluous and sat down to read the book on elementary teaching practice. The pile of books grew bigger and bigger until the Professor realised that he'd need a couple of trunks to carry it.

'Enough, Arthur, enough, - in fact too many. I can transport them, but I have no hope of reading so many within the near future.' He addressed Harry. 'I should like to take these few, Harry, if I may?' Harry nodded. 'I would also ask whether Arthur could borrow some for his research in the Ministry?' Harry nodded again.

'I'll come over during the week Harry,' said Mr. Weasley, 'I can check with Dobby whether my two jokers have left the place in a fit state!'

Tonks was still browsing the shelves. 'What this lot needs is cataloguing.' She said in a matter of fact voice.

Professor Dumbledore pounced on her. 'A brilliant idea, Nymphadora, perhaps you could make a start this morning and continue during the next few weekends. There will be no one here to disturb you after next weekend. Tonks looked like she'd dropped a galleon and found a knut. Shaking her head at her own stupidity, she produced parchment and quill out of thin air and started at one end of the library.

Harry enjoyed her discomfiture for a while, before offering to help. She looked up gratefully.

'I'll take them down and check the titles, you write 'em down, OK?'

Harry nodded and grinned. 'Let me know if you can't reach,' he joked 'I'm taller than you.' Tonks laughed. 'Well, we'll stick to the low shelves, we've only got a couple of hours. Hermione's meeting her family for lunch, so we've got to leave by about twelve thirty.'

They worked steadily along the row for almost an hour, occasionally having to tussle with a particularly recalcitrant book. They were so busy they didn't hear Ron, until he tapped Harry on the shoulder.' Harry and Tonks looked up with a start.

'Harry, The Professor's looking at the instruments with Ginny and Dad. He wants to see you. I'll take over here, OK?'

'Yeah, thanks Ron.' Harry showed Ron a nasty gash on one finger. 'Watch out for some of those books, mate, they bite!'

- o -

Ginny had taken all the instruments out of the cupboards and placed them on a table in the drawing room. The Professor and Mr.Weasley were examining them minutely. It was obvious that the Professor was the expert, however.

'Ah, Harry, a very good collection of older dark arts detection equipment.' He enthused. 'I have only seen some of this equipment before in old catalogues. I'm not surprised Professor Moody could not persuade them to work, he prefers the more modern equivalent.'

'So – do they work? Professor?'

'They should indeed work, however, I would not wish to start most of them before studying my library to find further instructions.'

Harry looked more closely at the assembled equipment. One of the items looked familiar. 'Professor,' Harry said hesitantly, 'that one looks like the one I broke in your office last year.' Ginny looked at him in surprise.

Dumbledore looked at Harry over his glasses. 'Hmmm, Yes Harry, you are correct.' The Professor stopped, as if waiting for Harry to reply.

'Well Professor – would you like to take it to – er – replace the broken one?'

Dumbledore smiled. 'Thank you Harry, but I have already replaced it with a more modern version.' He sighed. 'It is more efficient but alas, less elegant.' The Professor waved his hand over the table, 'It would be better if you kept this collection together, Harry. There may be instructions in one of your magnificent books. You should learn to use these items if possible, they may even aid you in your work.' Harry was secretly rather pleased the Headmaster didn't want the instrument; seeing them all together, he tended to agree that they should be kept as a collection

The Professor turned to Ginny. 'I do not see a broken item here, Ginny. Did you throw it away?'

Ginny seemed rather embarrassed to be reminded of the incident. 'No Professor, its still in the cupboard, I'll get it.' She delved in the cupboard again and carried the egg shaped mass of strips to the table. The Professor inspected it closely.

'So, what exactly happened?' he asked.

Ginny told the story of the machine starting up to produce a gentle light and feeling of relaxation, then flaring up and melting inside when she wanted to turn it off.

'How did you start it?' asked the Professor, gently.

'I don't know, I was looking at it, wishing it would do something nice!'

The Professor looked thoughtful. 'And when it stopped?'

I – I was wishing – wishing hard that it would stop.'

The Professor looked at Arthur Weasley. 'A mind controlled artifact, Arthur?'

'It seems so, Albus.'

'Could this be the sort of thing we need?'

'Perhaps, a pity it's broken.'

The Professor turned back to Ginny. 'When did this occur Ginny?'

Ginny thought for a while. 'Thursday, Professor. Thursday afternoon.'

Mr.Weasley looked startled. 'That's when the experiment failed, Albus!'

'Indeed.' The Professor looked at Harry and Ginny. 'Please keep this secret, please, even from Ron and Hermione, if possible.' They both nodded rapidly. 'I think we will take this to the Ministry, if we may Harry? Even a broken machine can often indicate how it worked,' He carefully packed the instrument away in a box. 'And if you see one of these ever again, I think we might just have pressing need for it. Just don't try to start it!'

Ginny carefully put all the other equipment away, while Harry went back to the Library to take over from Ron again. Ron went back upstairs to see how far Hermione had got with packing, at least that was what he said. Tonks caught Harry's eye and suppressed a smile.

The morning went quickly after that, so quickly that Hermione was downstairs with her trunk before the Professor realised it was time to go. Ron was standing beside her rather protectively, and Ginny was looking on, with a slightly sad expression. Hermione said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then gave Harry a big hug and kiss on the cheek

'Bye Harry.' she murmured, 'Thanks for understanding.'

Harry smiled at her. 'Glad there's something to understand. Take care.'

'And you. Don't go and splinch yourself hmm? See you at the feast.'

Ginny was next, whispering something in Hermione's ear. Hermione looked at Harry, thoughtfully and nodded. Ginny smiled enigmatically, and said her goodbye.

Ron was last and quickest. Harry reckoned they'd said goodbye earlier. At last the Professor led them to a Ministry car, Harry and Ron loaded the trunk into the back and the car slowly moved away round the corner, with a hand waving from the rear door window.


	9. Counting Down

Ch 9 - Counting Down

The next week seemed to be almost the longest in Harry's life.

The late August weather settled down to be fine and warm again so the roof became accessible for sunbathing, or just lazing around, thinking. Ron benefited most from this; he rapidly read both Harry's new Quidditch books, then beat Harry soundly at wizard chess about five times, then spent his time up on the roof sitting staring into the distance. Ginny's prediction had been all too accurate. By the Wednesday, Ron had prevailed upon his father to take him to Diagon Alley each morning to help Fred and George in their shop. He returned with Mr. Weasley each evening, with tales of dodgy deals and strange customers that eventually became so bizarre that Harry had to accept that someone, probably Fred or George, was making them up.

Ginny had been second with the Quidditch books; she then won three and lost two games of wizard chess with Harry and finally settled down with Harry's book on teaching theory to see how it looked as a career. By Wednesday, she'd decided that teaching was slightly too pedestrian for her tastes, but reckoned Harry should get along fine.

Harry spent one day trying to move objects by mind power, lost several games of chess, was wondering when he'd get a chance to read his quidditch books - and had decided by Wednesday that a special kind of insanity had been visited on him when he'd agreed to teach defensive spells! He was also slightly upset by Ginny's statement that, whilst she thought it boring, he should get along fine as a teacher!'

- o -

Moving objects without spells or wand had proved difficult. Harry had tried it in the study, on the Sunday evening after the others had gone to bed.

After staring bug-eyed at a pencil for a quarter of an hour, he'd achieved nothing beyond a slight headache and a squint. He was obviously doing something wrong, he reckoned - the possibility that it required several years of specialist training never even entered his head. He stopped staring at the pencil and allowed his mind to wander. He'd done something like this recently – he knew he had – but he just couldn't remember where! Eventually he gave up for the evening and decided to head for bed. He stood up and turned the lights out - before opening the door to the hall.

The first chair Harry tripped over nearly fractured his shin. The second sent him sprawling on the floor. Lying there, swearing quietly, he realised that turning out the lights first had been the mark of a first class idiot. He felt for his wand – it wasn't in his pocket. Damn, he thought, light would be useful now – then he remembered. A dark alley, dementors approaching, Dudley running straight for them. His skin crawled as he remembered the panic. His wand had been missing! He'd called for light by reflex! – and his wand had lit up!

Harry concentrated on illuminating the tip of his wand. 'Lumos' he said firmly – and the tip of his wand lit up, a full three feet from his outstretched hand!

- o -

The knowledge that he could at least light his wand remotely increased Harry's confidence tenfold. By the end of the next day, he could lift a pencil using a spell alone or alternatively by imagining what he wanted and waving his wand in the correct movement. He could even raise a feather, robbed from one of the overstuffed cushions, just by thinking the spell.

Between quidditch books, Ron and Ginny had been thoroughly impressed with Harry's ability. Ginny had even tried it herself, though the feather only quivered under her gaze, which might have been because of her breathing so heavily with the effort. Harry had been quite concerned that it would catch fire if she looked at it any more fiercely.

Harry made good progress during the rest of the week, working up slowly till he could lift small items just by looking at them. Ginny made a bit of progress too; the feather definitely lifted off and moved round under her gaze, but she couldn't manage any more. In the end she'd given up, deciding that it was Lord Voldemort's powers helping Harry and that she had no hope of competing. Harry was uncomfortably aware that she could be right, though with no pains in his scar he felt that continuing wouldn't pose any great danger.

- o -

Harry also persuaded Ginny to help try to send mental messages to each other. A whole morning of staring at brightly coloured objects produced no discernible effect, other than to give them spots in front of their eyes.

'It'll never happen Harry,' she grumbled, rubbing her eyes 'It must have been a one off.'

Harry looked gravely at her. 'No it wasn't.'

'No?'

'No. It happened again, when you started that machine.'

Ginny looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

'Really,' he insisted. 'When you shouted - I got a mental picture of the flickering light - before I even left the kitchen.'

Ginny sighed. 'Well, maybe you did, maybe we have to be under some kind of stress to send a message. Remus was going to help us wasn't he?'

Harry could see her discouragement, written in her face.

'Yep, he was.' he said, slightly crossly. 'Oh well, never mind. I'll see if the Headmaster can help, when I get back to Hogwarts.'

For some reason, Ginny looked even more fed up at the mention of Hogwarts, so Harry decided to drop the subject completely.

- o -

As the weekend loomed, thoughts turned more towards school and Harry's imminent journey north.

Harry had finally managed to read his book about teaching - and had realised that he probably could just about cope, at least within a specialist subject. His mind began to turn to lessons once more, though he realised that Professor Moody would have the final say regarding teaching.

Ron finally began to perk up, in the knowledge that he would soon be back at home for two weeks with all his possessions to keep him occupied.

Ginny, on the other hand, became more withdrawn as the week progressed. She seemed to spend a lot of time just looking at nothing in particular, occasionally smiling, or frowning, as if she were watching a scene being played out inside her mind. Harry wondered if she were looking forward to meeting Dean on the train, and was playing through some scenarios in advance.

All three of them had looked through their belongings and, on the realisation that there were still a few more items needed from Diagon Alley, a final expedition was arranged for the Friday.

- o -

A wet day greeted them on Friday morning as they left Grimmauld place and Diagon Alley looked oddly woebegone when they finally passed through the arch from the Leaky Cauldron. Rain dripped off the eaves of the buildings and dribbled out of the bizarre gargoyles around the roof of Gringotts Bank. Hunched figures scurried through the rain, taking temporary refuge under the more severely overhanging buildings before plunging on to the next marginally dryish spot. Harry reckoned it suited his mood absolutely.

Ron had gone over to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes earlier, so Mrs.Weasley, Harry and Ginny trudged through the rain to the shop to collect him.

'Three drowned rats!' chuckled George, 'That's what you look like!'

'George Weasley,' exploded Mrs. Weasley, 'How dare you call your mother a rat!'

'Sorry Mum, ' he muttered, before seeing the huge grin on her face.

'Ha, got you at last.' she laughed. 'Now, where's Ron?'

George looked shifty. 'Err – well, you see – he was trying out one of our new fancy dress lines –'

'What have you done to your little brother!' snarled Mrs. Weasley. 'If he can't go back to school because of you two, you'll both spend the next month as a Toad!'

Fred was frantically trying to calm her down. 'No, it's not like that, Mum, he'll be fine in an hour or so - the spell will wear off!'

'What spell!' Mrs. Weasley looked positively dangerous, now.

'He drank a can of Orangu-Tango' mumbled George.

'What does it do?' hissed Mrs.Weasley. Fred meekly led them to the big storeroom at the back of the shop.

A large red haired orang-utan was climbing round the room, picking up boxes and rearranging the stock on the shelves. Occasionally it would note down some details on a clipboard. Eventually it noticed them, returned hesitantly to the floor and approached the three visitors. Harry noticed how easily it had moved about, using both hands and feet to grip the shelving. The orang-utan stopped in front of Mrs.Weasley and shuffled its feet. Ginny was laughing for the first time in days, in fact she was laughing so hard she was crying and struggling to breathe. Harry was laughing almost as hard and was wondering whether he or Ginny, or both, would end up wetting themselves. Only Mrs.Weasley remained in control, just, though her anger was building to an alarming degree. It finally exploded as the orang-utan started to pick fleas from one arm.

'WHAT THE BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? CHANGE HIM BACK IMMEDIATELY!' She screamed.

All might have been well, even then, if George hadn't protested-

'What? Before he's finished stocktaking?'

- o -

Eventually peace was restored and Ron returned to human form, though he kept trying to pick things up with his feet for an hour or so. Leaving a still slightly damp and embarrassed Ginny and still slightly simian Ron in charge of the shop, Mrs Weasley dragging Harry out into the rain past the amazingly lifelike statues of Fred and George that were standing just outside the door. A small dog was inspecting the ankle of the George statue. Mrs. Weasley smiled nastily for a second or two.

'Now then, Harry,' she said, almost calmly, 'Where do you need to go? I've got to do Ginny and Ron's shopping now, so we need a plan of action.'

- o -

It was only when they'd completed the shopping and were returning down the alley that Harry noticed the small office door, between two shops. Excusing himself to Mrs. Weasley he opened the door and went up a flight of steps to a small office, which was occupied by a bored looking nymph sitting at a desk. Behind her a more imposing door led into another office of some sort.

'Er – Excuse me,' quavered Harry. The nymph looked at him disapprovingly.

'I'd like to see Mr.Glowbyne, please. My name is Potter, Harry Potter.

The nymph appeared to be slightly more interested. 'Mr Glowbyne is fortunately free at the moment.' She purred, 'May I ask what you wish to see him about?'

Harry hesitated for a second. 'I –er – I want to –er – I want to make a will.'

- o -

Half an hour later, and somewhat lighter in the pocket, Harry opened the street door of the office and stepped out into the alley. Across the alley, Quidditch Quality Supplies beckoned. The Firebolt GTA was still in the window, calling to Harry insistently. Harry wrestled with his conscience. On the one hand Sirius had given him a Firebolt, on the other hand Sirius had given him a lot more since then, including his life. It was the same thought that had propelled Harry into the lawyer's office which made up his mind - he could well be dead in a year or less. He might as well enjoy the best of something, it wasn't as if he had any other vices. He hurried off to the bank to get some money.

Back at the shop, Ron was almost green with envy.

'Harry, you rat- Can I try it out when we get back, please- Pretty please even!'

Harry nodded. He still didn't feel too comfortable about his purchase - and Ginny's disapproving stare didn't help.

'What are you really going to do with your old Firebolt then, Harry?' she asked suspiciously.

'Keep it, of course.' He looked shocked at the thought of getting rid of it. 'I'll take them both to school. I can use it for practice and use the new one in matches. Maybe someone on the quidditch team can borrow it for matches.'

Ron looked expectant.

'Sorry Ron.' He said quietly, 'You've got a good broom, and the keeper doesn't need the fastest broom on the pitch, you know that!'

Ron looked less that pleased, but nodded nonetheless. 'Maybe Ginny can borrow it, hmmm?'

Harry hesitated. Ginny's broom was a lot older. A better broom would definitely help her but, somehow, Harry didn't think her boyfriend would like it. Some people could be very funny about the symbolism of broomsticks.

'Maybe,' he said vaguely. 'Who knows who's going to be in the team, any way!'

'Apart from you, you mean?' Ginny sounded almost scornful.

'Maybe not even me.' he muttered.

- o -

Harry spent the final Saturday going round checking and double checking seals and charms throughout the house. He even went out into the back garden again, with Ron, and attempted to clear a large enough space for Fred and George to apparate out of and back to each night. Their efforts weren't too successful, but Dobby promised to clear out the garden for Fred and George. Harry could only hope that would be enough. He was conscious of the fact that he should have thought of it before.

Eventually evening came and as the sun set in a gout of fire, Harry, Ron and Ginny watched from the roof, each lost in their own thoughts.

'I wonder if Sirius ever stood up here and watched the sunset?' murmured Harry. The other two remained silent.

Eventually Ron patted Harry on the shoulder and went inside. Ginny stood a while longer, as the light faded, before wordlessly touching Harry's arm and following Ron.

The sky was black, the city lights were glowing all around and Harry was shivering, before he finally left the roof for the warmth of the house.

- o -

Sunday dawned clear and cool.

Harry woke before the sun had risen. Lying in his warm bed, half of him wanted to stay there for ever in a cocoon of warmth, safe and secure from the dangers and uncertainties of life at Hogwarts. The other half of him wanted to get up and get out now, to get back to school and get it over with. It wanted to face the dangers and resolve the uncertainties, whether they led to death or victory; anything to cut short the waiting and sense of foreboding. Neither half was satisfied as he got up and dressed, then trudged slowly down to the kitchen.

The Weasleys could be heard stirring as he descended the stairs. In the kitchen, Dobby had left the table set, the food and plates out, the kettle boiling gently and bacon, eggs and mushrooms ready for cooking. Harry felt as if Dobby had vanished just as he had opened the door, which was probably very close to the truth. He had a sudden pang of concern that Fred and George would take advantage of the house elf - followed by a mental picture of Dobby throwing Lucius Malfoy down the Hogwarts staircase. Dobby could look after himself!

Once awake, Mrs. Weasley became a whirlwind of activity. Ron and Ginny were bullied through breakfast at tremendous speed and sent upstairs to pack. Mrs. Weasley then spent half an hour in the house elves' quarters, reminding Dobby of all the things he already knew perfectly well how to do, before rushing upstairs to complete her own packing. Mr Weasley remained calm amongst the rush, finishing his breakfast in a leisurely manner and winking at Harry when Mrs. Weasley told him to hurry up as she hurried out of the kitchen.

'Alright Harry?' he said, after silence had descended. 'Anything you want me to sort out once you've gone?'

Harry thought for a second. 'No thanks. You'll be coming back for the books, Mr. Weasley, so you can see if anything's wrong. Dobby knows to get in touch, if he needs you.' Harry hesitated. 'I – I've made a will, Mr. Weasley; Mr Glowbyne has it at his offices. If – well – if anything – you know – happens to me, please tell him to deal with it.'

Mr Weasley nodded solemnly.

'I've got – well – quite a lot of money now - and no family,' Harry continued haltingly 'so – well – you're the closest to family I have, and – quite a lot goes to you and Mrs. Weasley- and Ron and Ginny - and Hermione of course.'

Mr. Weasley sat in silence for a while before answering.

'Thank you Harry' he said quietly. 'I'll deal with it, if necessary.' After a while, he smiled slightly. 'I dislike lawyers at the best of times, but that is one visit I really hope I never have to make.' Harry managed a small smile in return.

'Now,' continued Mr. Weasley, 'I'd better do as Molly says and finish packing. The car should be here soon; I want to get us home in time to sort out a few things before tonight. I hope Tonks gets here before the car!'

Harry sat alone at the table, wishing he could go with them.

- o -

Tonks arrived at the same time as the Ministry car. Resplendent in viridian jeans, a white shirt, a studded black leather jacket and long black hair with crimson streaks she made a striking figure as she walked through the door. Only the large nose stud spoiled what was probably the most restrained outfit Harry had seen her wear for weeks!

'Hi Harry, am I late?' she asked cheerfully.

'Not quite, Tonks.' he said, looking behind him. The Weasleys were arrayed in the hall, with suitcases, trunks, bags and one small owl in its cage. Hermes was making his own way. Ginny was sitting on the stairs staring into space, Ron was leafing through one of Harry's quidditch books again and Mr and Mrs. Weasley were beginning to pick up luggage. Mr Weasley led them outside, ensured the enchantments were in place and, with Harry's help, loaded the luggage into the back of the car.

Mr Weasley shook Harry's hand. 'Don't worry Harry,' he said heartily, 'You'll be fine! Madeye'll be here just after dark, to get the bus with you.'

Mrs. Weasley gave him a big hug. 'Take care, Harry!' she said, 'If you need anything, let me know!'

Ginny looked almost distracted for some reason. Harry felt the same way, though he knew why; next time he saw Ginny, she would be with Dean. Harry wasn't looking forward to that one bit, but it was something else he'd just have to get used to. He gave her a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek. He was extremely surprised to receive a lingering kiss on the lips in return. He glanced at the door, but Tonks had gone inside.

'Take care, Harry' Ginny whispered. Harry could see a tear on one of her eyelashes!

'You take good care as well.' he murmured, 'I'll see you at the feast.'

'Yeah- at the feast,' she managed a slight smile as he let her go, and she climbed into the car.

Ron looked at him slightly askance for a second, before smiling broadly.

'Watch yourself, Harry, don't learn too many new spells hmm? Your head might burst!'

Harry managed to force an equally broad smile. 'Ha! Yeah, I'll try, mate, trouble is, if I don't learn 'em, someone'll burst my head for me!'

Ron finally climbed into the car beside his sister and it moved away silently. Harry watched it until it disappeared round the corner before walking slowly back into the house.

Tonks was waiting for him in the hallway, wearing a slightly worried look.

'You alright, Harry?'

'Yeah. Pretty much.'

'That was some kiss Ginny gave you.'

So she HAD seen!

'Yeah, can't think why though. She had a crush on me once, but she gave that up years ago!'

'Sure?'

'She was just being nice to me.' Harry paused, 'She's always been nice to me - she just doesn't fancy me now.'

Harry would have liked to drop the subject but Tonks was persistent.

'Really?'

'Well, she had a boyfriend all last year and she's chosen her first boyfriend for this year. I reckon that's a pretty good indication!'

Tonks looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling slightly, 'Yep, I guess you're right. I take it from what you say, you never took much notice of her before.'

'No – No , I didn't.'

'And now?'

'Now is - irrelevant.' Harry muttered, turning towards the kitchen stairs. 'Want a tea before we get stuck into those books?'

Tonks nodded, evidently coming to a decision. 'Yeah, tea, please!' she said cheerfully.

'Toast?' he said temptingly

'Toast!' she said imploringly, following him downstairs.

- o -

Over tea and toast, Harry began to relax. Dora shed her Tonks persona, returning to her slightly more restrained trueself.

'How's the week been then?' she asked.

'Frustrating.'

'Why's that?'

'Oh, three things really – the waiting for one. For two, this teaching thing is worrying me something rotten. I wonder what I was on when I agreed to do it. Half of me wants to run away screaming, the other half wants me to get into a classroom as soon as possible and pummel the little horrors into submission'

'You'll be fine, Harry' giggled Dora. 'I heard Dumbledore and McGonagall talking. They think you're a natural teacher. I reckon you've got a permanent post there, after NEWTs, if you want it.'

'If I survive, you mean!'

'You'll survive. - Now what was the other thing?'

Harry hesitated.

'I'm not progressing as well as I'd like in magic without my wand.'

'Magic without what?'

Harry felt slightly embarrassed. 'Something Professor Moody thought I should be able to do, watch.' He concentrated hard on the empty toast plate and willed it to lift slightly. Gently, it rose above the table about four inches. Harry imagined it moving sideways, and slowly it complied. Now for the difficult bit, down. As it began to go down, Dora coughed, breaking Harry's concentration. The plate landed on the table with a clatter.

'Damn! I'm sorry I put you off, Harry. That's brilliant!' she was smiling broadly at him. 'I can't do that, no way! How on earth do you do it?'

'Concentration, but as you saw, I lose it too easily.'

'I've heard of it being possible but that it needs huge amounts of power.'

'Yeah- well – it's hard work, that's for sure'

Dora looked thoroughly impressed. 'I've just got to try that later, but I guess we'd better make a start on the books, before you wear out your brain.'

- o -

Up in the library, Dora dumped her jacket on a chair, gave Harry the list he'd started and began pulling books off the shelf. As they worked, she began to tell Harry about the life of an Auror.

'It's not glamorous, at all.' She said dismissively. 'Most of it's asking questions, watching, waiting, hiding, usually in unsavoury places - for hours at a time! No, that's Bestiary, Harry. - R, not L.'

'How long did you train?'

'Well the basic training is three years, with exams every year! I nearly failed my last exams too!'

'I thought you passed concealment with top marks?'

'Yeah, but stealth was a nightmare, so was potions. Here, some of these aren't dark arts at all. You should keep this one out and read it. "Legilimens and Occlumency- knowing me, knowing you." Oh dear.'

'Potions?'

'Yeah. What a pain. I reckon you're better off not being an auror. No social life. Irregular working hours, leads which lead nowhere, the knowledge that you're almost certainly wasting your time. – What about this one then "The History of the Pensieve- Tanks for the memory." Good grief!'

'Some of the leads must have brought results, surely?'

'A few, then you have to catch the sods!'

'What about the chases, though?' he asked. 'They must be exciting!'

'Are you kidding? You've been in a fight! People get hurt!' she stopped.

Harry had frozen. Yeah, people got hurt, he thought- and I'm forgetting already. He sat staring ahead, feeling slightly sick.

Dora hauled a chair up beside his and sat down. She put an arm round him gently. 'It wasn't your fault, Harry, really!'

'Yes! It was! I made the mistake.' he said dully, 'Everyone at the meeting knew it. That's why you all voted to include me, so I wouldn't do it again.'

'So you'd know enough not to do it again! Others were responsible, not just you, now come on,' she urged, 'lets get on with these books!'

As the morning wore on Harry began to feel better. Dora was full of chat, most of which went right over his head, but it cheered him no end. He took to watching her as she reached for each book, noting how good her figure was - and trying to ignore the effect this was having on his concentration.

Another good reason to be going away, he thought, At least one lovely unattainable distraction out of the way. It was a pity about the other one, soon to arrive at the other end of his journey.

After a quick late morning break, for a drink and a biscuit, they ploughed through the lower shelves and onto the upper levels.

'We're doing well, Harry' enthused Dora. 'The more we do now, the less to do next weekend on my own. Damn, can you give me a hand here, please?'

Harry got up from the desk. Dora was reaching up, trying to put a book back on its shelf. He stepped up behind her and put his left hand round her to the shelves to steady himself then reached up behind her to push the book home.

For a few seconds, his whole front was pressed against her back and the feel of her warm body against his was quite electrifying. He stepped back, but she turned quickly, putting her hands on his shoulders and giving him a kiss on the lips. His arms were round her and he was kissing her in return before he managed to stop himself and push away - with his face a mask.

Dora's face fell as she realised her mistake. She looked down at her feet.

'I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have done that. I thought – well – when Ginny said that – that – you – ' she stuttered to a halt and took a deep breath. 'I didn't think Ginny would lie about a thing like that!' she said quietly.

For all that Harry wanted Dora to think he didn't care, he couldn't leave her thinking Ginny a liar. 'Ginny wasn't lying, Dora, I promise you.' he murmured.

'So, why don't you? – why? – what? –what is it, Harry- Were you lying to her?'

Harry was silent, trying to find a way to explain.

'Please tell me, Harry, please.' Dora begged. She was looking at him so entreatingly.

'I wasn't lying to her.'

She took another deep breath. 'Do you think I'm attractive, then?'

He couldn't lie to Dora, either. It was time for the brave pills. 'Yes, I think you're very attractive; yes, I sometimes dream about you - yes - yes...'

Dora put her hands on his hips and looked up at him. 'So why not ?'

Time for even more brave pills. 'Because - I don't know how to – begin!' he admitted, 'and even if I did –' he stopped again.

'If you did?' she asked gently.

'Even if I did - I – I don't want to use you!'

There! It was said!

Dora slowly smiled.

'Harry, you're so sweet,' she murmured. 'You really are. I've got to know you over the last few weeks, and you're a really lovely person.' She leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently. 'You've forgotten one thing, though.' She continued, 'I'm a Hogwarts girl; I know what I'm doing; you don't have to know anything.'

The After Dark Arts classes remembered Harry, belatedly.

'As for using me,' she licked her lips nervously, 'I told you about being an auror - no social life, irregular hours - Harry, I haven't had a boyfriend for over a year!'

Dora looked down at his chest. 'Us girls have appetites too, Harry,' she whispered. He could hardly hear her now.

She looked up at him again, entreaty in her eyes, 'And I'm so hungry!'

That was the one thing he couldn't fight. A yearning to satisfy her hunger tore through him, turning his insides upside down. All the walls he'd built in his mind, all the towers of logic which said this was impossible, every one crumbled away, like sandcastles before the onrushing tide.

Harry put his hands on her shoulders and drew her towards him. He kissed her forehead, kissed the tip of her nose, and as she raised her face to his, kissed her lips. As their arms went around each other and their bodies pressed closer and closer together, all his fears, all his doubts, and all his inhibitions were swept away by a tsunami of desire.

- o -

Harry and Dora had agreed that she should leave before Moody arrived. She'd set off for The Leaky Cauldron half an hour before sunset. Dobby had provided food for them before Dora had left, so she wouldn't have to prepare a lonely evening meal in her little bedsit. Harry hoped she wouldn't just sit at home all evening.

Harry desperately wished he was going to see her again, but he realised all too well that it just wasn't possible. He knew that he would have to be content with what they had achieved together that day. Dora had certainly got the best from him, more than once. In fact she'd got everything from him - and the dreamy little smile she'd worn for the latter part of the day suggested she hadn't needed any more. Now he knew what a boy and a girl could really do together. Nothing could compare to the pleasure they'd given each other- or to the sadness of the goodbye.

The memories would be with him for ever, a haven of bliss when all around was grey and dismal. Harry hoped Dora's memories would be the same source of comfort to her.


	10. Back to Skool

Ch 9- Back to Skool.

Harry's trunk lay in the middle of the hall. Two broomsticks leaned against the wall with an extra box of books beside them. Everything he needed was there - he was ready to go.

An empty owl cage sat on the trunk; like Hermes, Hedwig didn't like road transport, especially the Knight Bus. Harry didn't blame her one bit. He prowled restlessly around the house, wand at the ready, checking the security, checking Dobby had all he needed, sitting down, getting up, prowling round again. Part of him wanted to sit back and savour the exquisite pleasures of the day but the high was still with him. If the bus broke down, Harry reckoned he could push it all the way to Hogwarts, given a following wind.

By the time it was fully dark, Harry was a quivering wreck. The knock on the door made him jump a foot. As he cautiously approached the door, the knock sounded again.

'Penetratus occulens' muttered Harry. One of the two spells Dora had taught him just before she went, this rendered a small section of door transparent - from his side only. In the flickering light of the torch by the door, Harry could see Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin waiting to get in. Harry was surprised to see Lupin, he hadn't expected to see Remus again at all.

After a slight problem with one of the locking charms, Harry opened the door, slowly.

'That took long enough, Tonks.' grumbled Moody. Then, realising she wasn't there, he exclaimed 'Where'd she go?'

'She – er – she had to leave earlier, before sunset' muttered Harry.

Moody and Lupin began to bristle with indignation.

'Bloody woman, doesn't she have any sense of responsibility?' snarled Moody.

'We need to have a serious talk to her, Alastor.' agreed Lupin.

'Leave her alone, please.' said Harry quietly. 'She had her reasons!'

Moody and Lupin looked at him thoughtfully.

'You can't be left alone Harry.' grated Moody. 'You know that!'

'I wasn't alone!' countered Harry. 'Dobby was still here, ready to help.'

'A house elf!' scoffed Moody.

'A house elf! I've seen what he can do Professor. He threw Lucius Malfoy halfway down the main corridor and down the main stairs at Hogwarts, just to protect me!'

Lupin was nodding sagely. 'He's right, Alastor, You know yourself that House elves have their own type of magic - and it's more powerful than most people think.'

Moody grunted. 'Well, she'd better not do it again.'

Harry began to calm down inside. It had worked.

Lupin looked at the box of books that Harry had taken from the library. 'How did you get on with cataloguing the books?' he asked casually.

'We got some done.' muttered Harry evasively.

'Just some? I thought you were going to spend all day on them?'

Harry started to go red. 'We – er – got sidetracked a bit.'

'A bit?'

Harry got redder. 'Well – a lot then.'

Moody looked sourly at Lupin.

Lupin smiled back at him. 'That's ten you owe me, Alastor.'

'No restraint, some people,' grumbled Moody, handing Lupin the money, 'Come on MISTER Potter, lets get this stuff outside ready for the bus.'

Cheeks flaming, Harry took out his wand. 'Locomotor trunk', he mumbled, as Dora had showed him. The trunk rose about a foot and followed Harry to the front door. Moody's remaining half an eyebrow rose in surprise.

'Who taught you that?'

'Tonks'

'What else did she teach you? – No, don't answer that, I really don't want to know!'

- o -

The Knight Bus appeared promptly once Moody stuck out his wand. All the local street lights were dark, so the lights from the bus windows were the only illumination as Stan shunpike helped lift Harry's luggage on board and stow it under the stairs.

'Where to this time, Harry?' he asked.

'Hogwarts, Stan, Hogwarts.'

'Bit early for school ain't it?'

Harry indicated Moody with his thumb. 'When venerable master instruct pupil to pick up bed and walk - '

Moody shook his head as if in despair and started up the stairs. 'Get on with it Harry- And don't forget to order yourself a hot drink for later - it's a long way.'

Harry turned to Lupin, who was standing beside the bus platform.

'Thanks Remus, be careful.'

'And you, Harry. Tell that old curmudgeon upstairs the same will you?'

A sudden thought occurred to Harry. 'If you're going past the Leaky Cauldron, could you look in to see if Dora's there? Buy her a drink or something? Try her place, if she's not in the Cauldron.'

Lupin looked puzzled for a second, then smiled. 'No problem Harry, I've even got some money!'

'Better not tell her where you got it from!'

The bus started to move as Lupin laughed and turned back towards the place where Number 12 was hidden. Harry knew he could leave things in Remus's capable hands.

Upstairs, Moody had ensconced himself in an armchair and was watching Harry dubiously as he made his way to an adjacent chair.

'Strap yourself in Harry, they've got a lot of stops to make tonig-'

The bus lurched with a sharp crack and moved from the centre of London to the centre of the M4 motorway near Reading.

Moody snorted. 'We're going West! not North! This is going to be a real epic, so stop messing about and strap in!'

Harry picked himself up off the floor and froze, staring out of the front windows in horrified fascination at the sight of the traffic in the eastbound carriageway charging straight at them then sliding past on either side. He struggled to a rearwards facing chair and clicked the strap shut, just in time for the bus to lurch again before appearing in a side street in Swindon.

- o -

As the bus zigzagged towards Wales, Harry noticed Moody becoming more and more tense and gripping his wand less and less casually. Harry remembered the Dementors were probably hidden somewhere in Wales, then mentally kicked himself for not realising earlier. He slowly eased his wand out, hoping Moody wouldn't notice.

'Got your favourite image ready?' muttered Moody.

Harry nodded, thinking of Dora, and slowly scrutinising the other passengers on their deck of the bus. Admittedly the single hag, hidden behind a veil, who had been on the bus since they boarded, the two witches in the other aisle, and the single ghoul up front, hardly looked Dementor material. Still it didn't pay to be slack.

'Constant Vigilance!' muttered Moody suddenly, making Harry jump. He saw the hint of a smile on Moody's face. Great, thought Harry, now he gets a sense of humour!

The worst moment came as the bus stopped in Aberystwyth. Moody appeared to be asleep. Outside the bus Harry could see two hooded figures waiting to board, though the feeling of cold which Harry associated with Dementors was missing. The figures boarded the bus and it began to move. A hood appeared in the stairwell and the first figure stepped onto the middle deck, followed closely by the second. The faces of the figures were completely obscured. After scanning the occupants, the two figures approached Moody and Harry. Harry was growing more and more tense as the first figure reached a bright green hand out and tapped Moody on the shoulder. Harry held his breath.

Moody grunted.

'Hello Hestia, Nice gloves! Hello Dedalus. I thought you two were looking for Dementors further south!'

Eventually they crossed River Dee estuary and headed for Manchester, leaving Wales behind. Moody put his wand away and went to sleep. As the bus made it's erratic and slightly nauseating way northwards, Harry settled down to recall the exquisite events of the afternoon and to consider the future. He'd had his fun, now it was serious.

- o -

The first light of dawn was staining the velvet blackness of night as Harry and Moody stepped off the bus at the gates of Hogwarts. Books, brooms and cage balanced on his floating trunk, Harry trudged up the drive towards the castle. Torches flickered at intervals along the drive and two more glowed either side of the main doors. The castle loomed above them, a brooding presence, silhouetted against the growing light of dawn. Harry struggled anew with the concept of the castle being alive but as he stood before the main doors, waiting for Moody to open them, he seemed to sense an indefinable presence, a sense of waiting, like a whisper at the edge of hearing. The doors creaked open and the presence faded away.

Inside the main hall, two house elves stood waiting to take Harry's luggage. Harry took his brooms off the trunk seconds before it was disapparated to his dormitory with a crack. Moody stood looking round, travel bag in hand.

'Right Harry, it's bit early for breakfast proper, so the house elves will bring you something in your common room. Professor Dumbledore and I want to see you at twelve sharp in his study. Get some rest, if you can.'

Harry nodded. 'You don't happen to know the password for my common room do you?'

'Same as the end of last term!' muttered Moody as he stumped off.

Harry trudged off along the corridor towards the tower, muttering to himself. 'Same as last term's, hmm? Great!' - if he could just remember that far back!

Fed and watered, Harry took himself and his brooms up to the tower. His dorm had been warmed, so he didn't actually freeze as he took off his outer clothes and climbed into bed. The sun was just peering blearily over the western mountains as he set his alarm, shut the drapes, lay back - and went out like light.

- o -

A shaft of sunlight lancing through the crack in Harry's four-poster drapes woke him before the alarm. He looked at his clock - ten thirty. Deciding he couldn't sleep any longer, he climbed out of bed and put on clean clothes before wandering down to the Common Room.

Standing before the ever burning fire, Harry tried to sense the brooding presence of the early morning. Nothing happened until he leaned back against the stone wall beside the fireplace. There it was, not a presence but an urgency.

Go upward, it urged, Go upward.

Harry climbed to the very top of Gryfindor tower, even climbing the winding stair leading onto the roof.

Go upward; the urgency remained.

Harry looked round to find where the urgency was taking him; his gaze locked onto the highest tower of the castle, the astronomy tower.

- o -

More than a quarter of an hour later, Harry staggered out onto the flat roof of the Astronomy tower. Telescope mounts were dotted around the battlement parapet and a large plinth in the centre appeared to be the mounting for a much larger device. Harry leaned back against the central plinth and gazed out over the surrounding hills.

Ahead, southwards, was the valley and lake - with hills, almost mountains, rising up to meet the blue sky. To the left Harry could see the road leading to the station and, over the bridge beyond, to Hogsmead. To the right, the valley continued, rising towards more distant hills, brown and purple in the sunlight. Behind him, Harry could almost feel the bulk of the largest mountain in the area, Ben Elton. The sun sparkled off the lake, flickering in Harry's eyes, and making his head spin. He tried to turn away, but found he was fixed to the plinth immovably. He struggled feebly but the flickering mesmerised him into immobility.

Slowly Harry began to realise that he no longer felt the stone beneath his feet, or the plinth behind him. He seemed to be stretching outwards, his feet passing through stone and air to stand squarely on the bedrock beneath the castle. He could see - no - sense the halls and dungeons and caves beneath the castle, even the Chamber of Secrets. No longer a place of horror, it was now simply a dank hole in the ground.

Harry's hands seemed to touch the farthest buildings - the broom sheds to one side and the greenhouses to the other. All the halls and towers between were just sensed around his limbs, as insubstantial as mist.

The sense of a presence, of waiting, was now nearly unbearable. Harry's thoughts were becoming submerged in the massive slow consciousness of the castle. All he could think was, Why? What are you waiting for? Why are you showing me?

After what seemed an interminable time Harry became aware of tiny motes of energy floating within the reach of his senses. Only a few showed, spread around the castle like the glimpses of stars through mist. Suddenly the number of motes began to grow, flooding into the castle through the main doors, spreading out to towers and dungeons, then back to halls and classrooms. A tide of motes, sparkling and flashing; living and laughing, angry and sad.

The sense of waiting, of impatience, was gone.

Almost at once, Harry was again standing on the top of the Astronomy Tower, shaken to the core, struggling to comprehend the enormity of the experience. A whole castle, alive. He couldn't doubt it now. Hermione would be green with envy that he had been able to touch the mind of the school.

And now he knew what the school was waiting for. Like a parent waits impatiently for its offspring, the school was waiting impatiently for the return of its beloved students.

Harry looked at his watch. A quarter to twelve! Professor Moody and the Headmaster would be furious if he was late. As he hurried downstairs, Harry was aware of a strange feeling inside him. He seemed to feel spaces leading through his arms and legs, hollow spaces within him; a most peculiar feeling. Still, at least he knew what it was. Like Professor Dumbledore before him, Harry was suffering from corridors.

- o -

Harry arrived outside the entrance to the Headmaster's study at exactly twelve o'clock. Brilliant, he thought - now, what's the password?

'Cockroach Cluster! Chocolate frog! Bertie Bott! Honeydukes chocolate! ' Harry went through every sweet and sweet maker he could think of but nothing happened! A sinking feeling in his insides grew as he realised he'd forgotten the last little detail. What away to start a new career!

'PLEASE open up will you?' Harry begged the statue, which immediately began to open. He rushed up the stairs and knocked on the Headmaster's study door, which also swung open.

Professor Dumbledore was seated at his desk with Alastor Moody sitting beside the fire.

'Come in Harry, come in,' beckoned the Headmaster. I see you had trouble with the staircase! A reminder to always use the magic word, Hmmm? Please take seat.'

Harry sat on the obvious chair in front of the Headmaster's desk, inwardly seething. Moody turned his chair to face them both and smiled.

'First Lesson Harry,' he growled. 'Keep calm in the most aggravating circumstances!'

Harry gritted his teeth and smiled back. That was not going to be easy!

'Harry.' began Dumbledore, 'Welcome to the teaching staff at Hogwarts school.' He smiled encouragingly at Harry and continued.

'I realise that this is an unusual arrangement, but given the need to increase teaching of the Defence against the Dark Arts, and a dearth of suitably qualified applicants, Professor Moody and I feel that this is the best option available.'

'Professor,' interrupted Harry, 'I thought Professor Snape had always wanted to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts!'

The two professors glanced at one another.

'Professor Snape is fully engaged in teaching potions, Harry.' said the Headmaster. 'I feel he is more use to the school in that capacity. Now then, it has been agreed that you can teach the second years and provide remedial teaching for the third years'

'Will Professor Snape agree to me teaching Slytherins?' asked Harry immediately.

'As Headmaster, Harry, I decide who you are to teach'

' I have to ask, Professor,' persisted Harry, 'What happens if the Slytherins attempt to really cause trouble?'

'Why do you think they might?' interjected Moody, staring at Harry.

'Because Draco Malfoy is virtually in command of Slytherin house, Professor.'

'Not Professor Snape?' asked Moody.

Harry remained silent. Professor Moody winked at him, at least Harry thought it was a wink, Professor Moody's features were hard to read sometimes.

The Headmaster sat back, steepling his fingers in front of him, and looking at Harry with a particularly penetrating stare. Finally he sat up again and leaned forward. 'Harry, I would not expect you to teach without commensurate powers to control a class. I intend that, as a teacher, you should be able to deduct house points from, and set detentions for, all pupils below 6th year, however, if any pupil over that age, including prefects, should merit punishment, you must get my personal permission.'

Harry nodded enthusiastically.

The Headmaster smiled, then continued. 'Sadly I cannot ignore your position as a student, Harry. Others must be able to control your more, shall we say, ebullient behaviour. That said, I intend that none of the prefects or teachers can deduct house points from you, or set you detentions, without express permission from myself only.'

Harry nodded again, in a slightly more subdued fashion.

'Finally,' chuckled the Headmaster, 'I will expect the pupils below 6th year to address you as Mr. Potter!'

Harry smiled to himself at the thought of Ginny Weasley complying with THAT instruction!

'Thank you Professor,' said Harry, 'but I think I would prefer that only first to third years should do that, the third years only when I'm teaching.

Professor Dumbledore inclined his head whilst Moody just smiled. Harry wondered if Professor Moody had had a vision of Ginny Weasley's face as well. 'Very well Harry,' he growled, 'to the details.'

The Headmaster looked on as Moody began. 'We've got classroom fourteen booked for your activities. Professor McGonagall is dealing with the timetables. She's been spitting nails trying to ensure none of your lessons clash with your teaching periods, but she's achieved it. You'll need to talk to Argus Filch about equipment.

Harry bridles at that name. 'Argus Filch would have flogged me last term, if he'd had the chance, Professor. Anyway, I've been thinking about what I need, and some of it needs transfiguration.'

'Very well Harry,' agreed Moody, 'Decide on the basic requirements and Professor McGonagall will help you with the transfigurations you need. Headmaster, perhaps you could outline the basic safety information?'

'Certainly Alastor. Now then Harry, as a teacher there are a number of spells you need to know for emergencies, cuts and bruises, various illnesses and so on, here is a list of those, and a list of persons to contact if things get further out of hand. If you could learn the spell names, Professor Moody will make a start on teaching them to you tomorrow.'

Harry took the lists and studied them. 'Immodius- Quellium- I recognise the rest, but what are those for?'

'Diarrhoea and sickness, Harry. It can be most offputting if one of your pupils is, shall we say, ill. The scourgify spell is also useful in those circumstances.' Harry grimaced, but Dumbledore was unapologetic. 'I agree that sort of problem is more prevalent in children much younger than twelve, however, given the possible effects of incorrectly cast spells on the human body, it is better to be prepared.

'There are the normal pain killing and immobilisation spells' continued the Headmaster, 'but there is one which should only be used in dire emergencies - Petrificus Maximilia Totalis.'

Harry looked suitably impressed. 'Petrificus Totalis I know about, Headmaster, but what is the Maxi - bit for?'

'The Maximilia part of the spell is only for use where mortal or severely disabling injuries have or may happen, Harry.' The Headmaster hesitated. 'It requires considerable power and it effectively turns the recipient to stone, without moving their limbs or leaving them conscious.'

Harry considered the sort of injuries which might require such a spell and felt slightly sick.

'The spell can only be used safely for an hour,' continued the Headmaster. 'that should, however, be sufficient to bring the casualty to the hospital wing.'

'I understand, Headmaster.' said Harry cautiously, 'I'll have difficulty finding someone to practice on though.'

'A subject will be found, Harry.' assured the Headmaster. 'Now, if you would care to return to your Common Room, lunch will be served there. In the summer holidays, we are too few to use the Great Hall for most meals. This afternoon, Professor Moody will discuss the details of the spells he wishes you to teach, so you can begin planning your lessons.'

Harry left for the Gryffindor Common Room, already considering the implications of a spell that could turn someone to stone.

Approaching the porthole, Harry gave the password, "Same as the end of last term". He was still annoyed about that as well but he put it from his mind as he found another surprise awaited him in the Common Room.

Already eating lunch were two girls, one of whom Harry recognised as Alison Linney, a slim blonde haired third year. The other girl could only be a first year, again blonde; with almost the same pretty features as Alison, she almost had to be Alison's sister.

'Hi Harry' said Alison, smiling shyly, 'This is my sister Stephanie; Stephanie, this is Harry Potter.'

The little girl's face lit up with a big smile, almost immediately followed by a deep blush.

'Hello,' she said very shyly, 'I've heard all about you from Alison.'

Harry smiled. 'Nothing bad, I hope.'

Stephanie blushed again, even more deeply, but stayed silent.

Harry searched for a subject to continue the conversation. 'So, er, how come you're back so early, Alison?' he ventured.

'Mum and Dad had to go to America, Harry. Mum's an American witch, and her mother is very ill. Dad went along to support her.'

'Don't you have any relatives in this country?'

Alison looked rather sad. 'No, Dad's parents are dead, and his brother is in Australia.'

'So they sent you to school on your own?'

'They dropped us off on Saturday, Harry. The Headmaster asked the sorting hat to sort Stephanie into Gryffindor, unless it had any objections, which it didn't.'

'So who's been looking after you?'

'Professor McGonagall keeps an eye on us, Harry. The rest of the time we have to stay in, or close to the castle. Most of the time we spend here or in the library.'

Alison stopped and looked down, Harry prompted her to continue.

'Actually Harry,' she said rather shyly, 'We can't really go outside at all without a teacher. I know you're not a teacher.' - Harry smiled to himself - 'but can you accompany us a bit, please? The Headmaster might relent if you're with us.' She smiled sweetly at Harry.

Harry had a premonition that this girl was going to be trouble later on, but at present he couldn't think of any good reason to say no outright.

'Well, I'm going to be pretty busy.' He muttered. 'I'm only here myself because the Headmaster wants me to learn some additional spells before the beginning of term.'

'Not all the time, surely?'

'Not all the time.' Harry concurred reluctantly.

Alison and Stephanie smiled at each other. 'Thank you Harry.' they chorused.

Meal finished, Harry stood and looked down at the two girls, 'Either way, I can't accompany you this afternoon, I've got to see Professor Moody. I'll see you this evening. I hope you both play chess.'

The two girls looked at him, then at each other, then giggled.

Harry shook his head in mock exasperation and headed for the porthole. Alison was the first girl close to his age he had met since saying goodbye to Dora, and Harry was interested in his own reaction to her. She was a pretty girl, and knowing what she would one day be capable of added an extra dimension to his assessment.

Harry finally concluded that one day she would be a wonderful girlfriend to some lucky boy, but by then, he himself would probably be dead.

- o -

Professor Moody looked rather sour when Harry knocked and entered his study.

'Harry,' he growled, 'I've got a list of spells here for the second years and a suggested list of which spells to test the third years on. It's up to you which order you teach the spells in.'

'Er – Professor,' began Harry timidly, 'are you having doubts about my helping you?'

Moody looked even more sour for a second or so, then seemed to force a smile - or at least make an attempt at one. 'No doubts about you, Harry,' he muttered, 'It's Professor Trelawney I've doubts about.'

'Anything – anything in particular, Professor?'

'Yeah, her increased security; great for her, but we need to draw Voldemort and his crew out into the open.'

Harry was shocked. 'You mean use Professor Trelawney as bait? As a tethered goat?'

Moody tried to look slightly ashamed. 'Well – not exactly – not in – er - so many words!'

'But yes, nonetheless!' muttered Harry, to himself.

Moody looked truculent. 'It's alright for you, Harry. We've been fighting for years, losing friends and associates, people we've known for years, good people! We need a break and maybe this is it!.'

Harry didn't trust himself to speak. Two of those people Moody had been talking about were his own parents and he realised he was beginning to question his own certainties. He nodded quickly and left the study.

- o -

Professor McGonagall eyed Harry as he approached her desk.

'Harry- or should I say Mr. Potter- It's good to see you, please have a seat.' she murmured - but continued writing for a few seconds, rather like a doctor sizing up a patient before beginning the consultation.

She signed her name, blew on the ink to dry it, rolled the parchment up and sealed it. Then she turned to Harry and smiled. 'Now Harry, what can I do to help; Professor Moody says you need assistance in preparing for your lessons.'

Harry hesitated, then plunged into his explanation. 'When I was teaching my friends last year, in the Room of Requirement - '

Professor McGonagall stopped him. 'So there really is such a room then?'

'Oh, yes Professor.'

'And how exactly does one ?'

'The – er – the Headmaster asked me not to tell anyone how to – er – '

'Even me?'

'Anyone, Professor!'

McGonagall stared at Harry for some time, then nodded slowly. 'Very well, you were saying?'

'The room provided cushions instead of desks, and a huge number of other defence against the dark arts equipment.' Harry hesitated, 'I only really need the cushions, but I'm going to need desks and chairs as well, for formal teaching.'

McGonagall thought for a while. 'So those desks need to disappear, to be replaced by cushions?'

Harry nodded.

'Hmmm.' She pondered, 'Well, I expect I will be able to achieve that! Was there anything else?'

I do have few more thoughts, Professor,' Harry admitted, 'particularly regarding the start of the lessons-...'

- o -

Harry's first disapparation lesson didn't go as well as hoped. To start with Harry had been completely unable to work out how the Headmaster could teach him to disapparate in the Castle or grounds, where it was apparently prevented by the security charms.

'Consider the requirements for a lesson in disapparation, Harry,' suggested the Headmaster. 'A clear space, with a definite boundary, easily memorable reference points at each end and well away from the school.'

'Sorry Professor,' mumbled Harry, 'I still don't see it.'

'Ah, but you do. Look out of the window, what do you see?'

Harry crossed to the window and looked out over the castle grounds. He could see the lake, with the grass gently sloping down to the edge, the bushes and shrubs beside the lake, and the forest beyond. Towards Hogsmead, there was the rocky outcrop through which the tunnel led to the basement of the castle. Westwards lay the Quidditch pitch, beyond the broomsheds and changing rooms, with nothing beyond that but the hills and the sky

'Sorry Professor,' he said apologetically, I still don't see a place where disapparation could take place. I thought it wasn't possible in the castle grounds.'

The Headmaster smiled. 'Normally, Harry, you would be correct, however as the keeper or instigator of many of the castle protective spells, modification of the spells is not beyond my abilities.

Harry considered again. Behind him the portraits of the bygone headmasters were alive with faces. 'Well, the Quidditch pitch sounds favourite,' he hazarded, 'if you could modify the spell to allow disapparation.'

Dumbledore beamed. 'Exactly, and you shall be the first to try the venue for these lessons.'

Harry had looked slightly worried at this point.

The headmaster's face was wreathed in a beatific smile. 'Never fear, Harry, I'm sure there will be no problems.'

- o -

Harry was standing ten feet from the centre post of the northern goals on the quidditch pitch. A large card, on which a red and green target had been drawn, was pinned to the centre post.

' Now Harry,' instructed the headmaster, 'please stand still and memorise the post and the target. Memorise them at the size you see them now.'

Harry stood for what seemed like ages, but was probably only a minute.

'Good. Now step back ten paces.' instructed Dumbledore. Harry complied.

'Now Harry, think about the post and target coming to you until they are the same size as you memorised them.' Harry nodded. 'Good, now keep imagining the target coming to you and say the spell you memorised.'

Harry concentrated and muttered the spell "Omecrove Erehouy"

Immediately the target was nearer, as near as he had imagined it; but there was a problem, he couldn't move.

Harry looked down. Damn, he thought, I know I had legs when we started! He twisted his head and caught a glimpse of his legs, ten yards behind him. Splinched! Quite how he wasn't bleeding to death, Harry didn't know, his legs were cut off as if with a giant scalpel!

Professor Dumbledore muttered an incantation. Harry's legs caught up with him, and he could move again.

'A beginners mistake Harry!' chuckled Dumbledore, 'You tried to move to the target and forgot some parts of you. That is why you should imagine the target coming to you!'

Harry began to understand. His second attempt was much better, only a foot being left behind, although the third try left him a disembodied head, staring in panic at the target in front of him. Once united with his body once more, he begged off further attempts, pleading hunger and a desire to retain his sanity.

Professor Dumbledore smiled indulgently. 'Very well Harry, tomorrow, at the same time.' he said, then faded slowly until only his smile was left, which lingered awhile before suddenly vanishing.


	11. Dangers and Duties

Ch 10: - Dangers and Duties

That afternoon, Harry finally got a chance to take both his brooms to the quidditch pitch for a try out.

'Can we come along too Harry?' begged Alison Linney. Harry nodded but sighed inwardly; he'd so hoped for a nice uninterrupted test session.

'Can I bring my broom as well please?' she added.

Harry perked up at this. 'What kind of broom is it?'

Alison shyly held out her broom for inspection. Harry took it and inspected it. A well maintained Nimbus 2000, it's balance still felt good, even after handling a Firebolt. Harry was quietly impressed.

'I had one of these once.' he said quietly. 'How long have you had it?'

'I've been asking for a better broom for ages, Harry. Mum finally bought it at the end of last term, for doing well in my exams!'

'What did you fly before that then?' Harry asked.

'A cleansweep. Stephanie has it now, but she couldn't bring it to school.'

Harry nodded. He remembered being given his Nimbus 2000 in his first year, and the envy that had caused in certain circles.

'Okay then, get your cloaks. It's a bit fresh out there.'

Down on the quidditch pitch, the wind was a bit gusty, with a hint of rain in the air. Clouds were thickening in the west, promising a stormy night. Harry gave Alison his Firebolt GTA to hold whilst he gave his old broom a quick workout.

Kicking off from the ground, Harry climbed a couple of hundred feet above the southern posts then dived towards the northern post bases. He pulled up and circled the posts tightly before a quick run back to the southern goals. He zigzagged through the goal posts before making a final low run down the pitch, feet almost touching the grass.

Next Harry swapped brooms and did the same set of manoeuvres with the new GTA model. WOW, the extra speed and sensitivity were so noticeable, and the rate of climb was fantastic! He looked round finding he'd climbed again and the quidditch pitch was tiny beneath him. He could just make out Alison and Stephanie on the boundary line. Now to surprise them! He thought, as he pointed the nose of the broom straight down.

The ground rushed up towards him, the pitch expanding in his view from a postcard to a book page to a sheet of paper to a newspaper to a – PULL UP FOR MERLINS SAKE!

Harry hauled desperately on the broom handle, cutting a screaming arc from vertical to horizontal and just avoiding digging his own grave in the centre of the pitch by about six inches! Sweating profusely,he circled round and landed beside the two girls. Both looked white as sheets and Stephanie was actually trembling. He got off the broom to find he was trembling almost as much as Stephanie. Taking several deep breaths, he tried to be nonchalant.

'W – well,' he stammered, 'That w-went pr-pretty w-w-well, didn't it?'

Alison was beginning to get some colour back into her face and air into her lungs. 'ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE, HARRY? THAT WAS THE MOST IDIOTIC THING I'VE EVER SE – ' She stopped and blushed beet red, 'Er – um – sorry Harry, I'm – er – '

Harry watched her discomfiture for a few seconds before deciding that she was absolutely right - he was an idiot.

'It's alright Alison,' he muttered, 'You're right, that wasn't very clever. I'm sorry I frightened you and Stephanie. Why don't you try your broom out, whilst I get some clean underwear?'

Alison looked even more embarrassed, 'You didn't! - did you?'

Harry smiled. 'No, - but it was a near thing! Now get up there and show me some sensible flying!'

Alison grinned at him before mounting her broom and waving her wand around herself. Harry looked perplexed.

'A safety harness spell, Harry.' she said as she took off.

To begin with, Harry wondered why on earth she would want such a thing as she seemed simply to be circling for height, north of the pitch. He was answered by her sudden dive towards the pitch to fly centrally down the length of it at about twice goal height. In the middle of the pitch she rolled right round the axis of her broom to sit upright again, before pulling up sharply up vertically beyond the southern goal posts. As her broom slowed, she waited until it stopped rising, then kicked it round the axis of her body until it pointed straight down.

Accelerating downwards, she pulled out at the same level as before, passing back down the pitch and completing a second full roll before pulling into a loop, beyond the northern end of the pitch. Instead of completing the loop, she flew diagonally downwards towards the base of the southern goals - upside down! - before rolling upright and pulling into a second loop.

At the top of the loop, she levelled off and flew upside down for a few seconds before rolling upright once more and circling to land beside Harry and Stephanie, smiling broadly.

Harry shut his mouth and coughed. 'Erm – Alison? – er – is that supposed to be sensible flying?' he said breathlessly.

Alison and Stephanie burst out laughing.

'Its called aerobatics, Harry' giggled Alison. 'Muggles perform them in small aeroplanes. My Dad's a muggle pilot and he flies aerobatics for fun!'

Stephanie smiled agreement. 'We tried doing them on broomsticks to see if we could. They're really fun!'

'They're quite easy really,' added Alison, 'but even with the safety harness spell, you need a good grip with your legs for the upside down bits!'

Harry had a sudden flashback to other legs gripping hard.

'You can both do them?' he asked, trying to pummel his attention back to the matter under discussion.

The girls nodded

'Where did you learn, though? It must be difficult to find somewhere well hidden!'

Alison nodded again. 'We live right out in the country. There's a small valley near our house that Mum manages to conceal occasionally, so we can practice together'

Harry was endlessly amazed at the ability of some of the magical fraternity to adapt muggle ideas. He thought for a second or so before addressing Stephanie, 'Have you flown your sister's Nimbus?' Stephanie smiled happily, which Harry took to mean yes. He took a deep breath and took the Nimbus from Alison, giving it to Stephanie. Then he gave Alison his Firebolt.

'Be very, very, careful, please!' he said. They looked back at him, faces glowing with anticipation. He waved them to take off, gripping his new broom tightly.

The extra power of the Firebolt more than compensated for Alison's extra weight as they climbed in perfect formation and began a routine that had Harry spellbound. Their flying wasn't dangerous but it included a dizzying pattern of manoeuvres which culminating in them climbing vertically side by side, rolling in opposite directions before halting in mid air, together. They circled in opposite directions to land either side of him, both grinning from ear to ear

Harry silently took his Firebolt back from Alison, sighed, and smiled gently. 'Amazing! – quite – amazing!' he said 'Time for tea, I think.'

He started back to the castle, the girls falling in behind him, giggling.

- o -

'POTTER!'

Harry and the girls had just reached the main entrance to the castle when Harry finally saw the one person he had been dreading meeting since he'd returned to school. He stood still, thinking about disapparating, quidditch, flying aerobatics, anything to maintain an air of calm.

Professor Snape seemed even more angry than usual, if that was possible.

'So Potter, showing off again?' he sneered. 'What's this then? Two brooms? One not good enough for you anymore? Now you're even more special to our dear headmaster?'

Harry remained silent, just.

Snape stood glaring at Harry and the two girls.

'Not taking potions at NEWT level either, I understand! I'm not surprised, Potter, - you were never as good as you thought you were - were you?'

Harry made a supreme effort to remain silent, even now. Alison and Stephanie were standing open mouthed at the insults being heaped upon him.

Snape studied Harry's angry visage for a few seconds more. 'Just like your father!' he spat.

'I AM NOT LIKE MY FATHER!' yelled Harry. Snape was momentarily taken aback

'Do you see me hexing people for the fun of it? Do you? Do you see me hanging other boys up by their legs? Hmmm? Well? – DO YOU?'

Snapes eyes narrowed even further as he turned to address the girls.

'You two Potter Groupies! If I see you hanging round this boy again, you'll get a month's detentions each! Get back to your common room NOW!'

The girls left at a dead run, Stephanie almost crying in fear.

'YOU BAG OF EXCREMENT!' screamed Harry, 'How dare you talk to Gryffindor girls like that!'

'HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS ME THAT WAY! I'LL HAVE YOU EXPELLED WITHIN THE HOUR! Insulting me! Breaking rules at every opportunity! Poking your nose into other peoples memories!'

'So that's your problem, is it?' yelled Harry, 'Your precious memories! The ones you so carefully save! To relive over and over again! To build your hatred and warp your mind! Why don't you get rid of them, if they're so painful? You're sick and twisted!'

'You'll die for that, Potter!' whispered Snape.

'Oh really? How? Poison? A bit obvious, isn't it?' said Harry scornfully. 'Or will the Dark Lord instruct you?'

Harry realised he might have gone too far. Snape was now purple, a vein throbbing in his forehead. Harry started to inch his hand towards his wand.

Snape took out his wand with almost glacial calm. 'You're going to regret that, Potter' he hissed, 'For the rest of your very short life! There's no one about now, no witnesses, no one to hear -'

'But there are witnesses, Severus.'

A voice from the stairs, calm and measured.

'I feel you could be making a grave mistake – and I do mean grave.'

Professor Dumbledore stood at the top of the stairs, watching.

Snape made a supreme effort to bring himself under control.

'Ah – Professor! – I – I was just trying to – to –'

'Yes, Severus, I'm sure you were. I suggest you return to your study and make further efforts.'

Snape looked at Harry, then at Dumbledore, then back to Harry. 'Yes, Professor' he grated, through gritted teeth, then turned and fled the entrance hall with as much gravitas as he could muster.

Professor Dumbledore slowly descended the staircase.

'Well Harry.' he asked quietly, 'And what would you have done if Professor Snape had pronounced the death curse upon you?'

Harry remained silent.

'I do not wish to hear you calling Professor Snape names again, Harry!'

'But you heard what he said to Alison and Stephanie, Professor!'

'Yes, Harry, and I am even more disappointed with Professor Snape! Perhaps you should keep out of his way for a few days, hmmm? I will speak to him immediately.'

'How much did you hear, Professor?' mumbled Harry.

'Enough to know you are not as like your father as most people think, and enough to wonder afresh at Professor Snape's desperate hatred for you and your family.' The Professor hesitated. 'Harry, I must ask you, did your scar hurt during that exchange?'

Harry thought back. 'No Professor, it – it didn't'

Dumbledore appeared to be thinking for several seconds. 'Very well, Harry, I am pleased to hear it. It does remind me that you need to start occlumancy lessons again,' Harry gasped in horror at the thought. 'but not today - and not with Professor Snape.' Harry let out a sigh of relief.

'Now Harry, I suggest you return to your common room to check on the well being of your charges.'

'My charges, Professor?'

'As senior pupil present in your house, what else could they be?' The Headmaster began to stride off down the corridor.

'Professor!' cried Harry, at his retreating back. Dumbledore turned. 'I need to reassure them, especially the younger girl. I'm afraid they will be victimised in their potions lessons – and – they were threatened with detentions if they talked to me –'

'I will ensure they do not suffer for their contact with you, Harry, either now, or in the future.'

'Thank you Professor' called Harry, as Dumbledore continued down the corridor.

As he walked off towards the Gryffindor tower, Harry pondered on the fact that the insult which had finally tipped Snape over the edge had been the reference to the Dark Lord.

- o -

As the days went by, Harry slowly became more proficient at disapparation, until he could flick backwards and forwards across the quidditch pitch whilst remaining in one piece. At last the Headmaster accompanied Harry down to the railway station for more advanced lessons, up and down the tracks and in and out of the station buildings. Harry found these fairly simple, now he fully understood the principle.

Harry's ability to conduct spells without his wand or using the words of the spell had also increased markedly. Unfortunately it was still unreliable, and whilst Harry could move large items or activate complex spells, he didn't trust himself to use the ability in the presence of others. More practice was the only answer, and Harry wasn't sure when he would be able to fit the practice in once term started.

Despite some misgivings, Harry had also tried out aerobatics during one of the flying session he had come to enjoy with Alison and Stephanie. Using both his brooms and Alison's Nimbus, they had actually worked out a short and simple routine for the three of them, once Alison had taught Harry the safety harness spell. His first attempt, without it, had seen him doing an impromptu starfish manoeuvre about two hundred feet in the air, and another near miss on the underwear front.

The only other relaxation Harry had permitted himself was regular visits to Hagrid and Buckbeak. The two girls usually accompanied him and both had received an early grounding in the approach and flying of hippogriffs. Even Stephanie had managed to impress the haughty Buckbeak and had spent considerable time reading up on hippogriffs. Professor Dumbledore even gave her permission to help at the stables Hagrid had built for Buckbeak and several other magical creatures. Harry could see her getting maximum marks in the practical part of her Care of Magical Creatures exams, even if she didn't go to a single class.

The preparations for Harry's teaching activity had peaked fairly early with the adaption of several spell by Professor McGonagall. Harry had learned the spells carefully, as well as the general spells for emergencies. The spell for dire emergencies had proved slightly tricky to learn. Professor Mcgonagall had offered herself as the victim, with Professor Dumbledore standing by. Fortunately his intervention was only required once, when Harry stuttered slightly, saying maximammaria, instead of maximalia.

The look on Professor McGonagall's face would give Harry hysterics for weeks.

The Headmaster had been as good as his word and provided several more defensive spells. Two of them worked continuously, although one required Harry to wear an amulet. That spell was proof against even the killing curse, but worked by pushing the amulet wearer sideways out of the line of the spell. Not a lot of use in a tight space.

The other spell magnified and made clear the words of any spell cast at the user. Whilst this wasn't active defence, it did ensure Harry couldn't be taken by surprise.

Harry also learned the spell to erect the silver shield protection that Lord Voldemort had used in the Ministry of Magic main hall. Considerable power was required for this but it was also proof against all but the killing curse.

Finally, on the day the Hogwarts Express was due, the Headmaster had informed Harry the he might use the Imperius or Cruciatus curses, if he felt his life was threatened within the vicinity of Hogwarts.

'I have informed the Ministry of my decision, Harry. Minister Fudge will have no choice but to accept it.' Harry nodded. 'Much as I dislike saying this, Harry, but a short burst of the cruciatus curse will stop most of your enemies in their tracks.'

Harry nodded again, 'Just enough to do the job Professor?'

'Exactly Harry, now, perhaps you could go down to the station and help Professor Moody supervise the house elves as they transfer the luggage from the train to the castle.'

'But Professor,' complained Harry, 'all my friends will be expecting to see me - and I'll miss the sorting.'

'I'm sorry Harry, duty comes first.' pronounced the headmaster, somewhat sanctimoniously in Harry's opinion. He gloomily returned to Gryffindor House to get his cloak and scarf.

Several other pupils had arrived at school early during the two weeks Harry had been there, including Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin and Justin Finch-Frenchly of Hufflepuff. Most of these were waiting in the entrance hall as Harry left for the station.

Turning to look back up at the castle, as he walked down the drive, Harry saw in an upper tower window, the only person he hadn't seen at all in the two weeks. Sybil Trelawney had finally made an appearance.

- o -

At the station, Harry found Professor Moody and at least twenty house elves waiting quietly in the shadows of the station building booking hall

'In here Harry!' growled Moody, 'this is where we usually wait.'

Several pairs of huge eyes blinked at Harry from the darkness, each eye casting a faint glow on the scene. Harry wondered how he had missed seeing the glow of eyes before, but stepping onto the platform and looking back, he saw no sign of the house elves at all. The night was cool and almost still, a faint breeze blowing from the south, beneath a starry sky. Standing still on the platform, looking down the track, Harry heard a faint whistle from down the valley.

The signal at the approach to the station moved to the All Clear position.

The whistle sounded again, nearer now, with the intermittent noise of a steam locomotive working against a gradient. After almost ten minutes, a pair of lights appeared in the distance, slowly getting brighter and further apart. Finally the locomotive passed Harry as he stood just inside the door of the waiting room, clanking to a standstill at the end of the platform in a cloud of steam.

Harry closed the waiting room door and looked through the window. Doors were opening and students were spilling out onto the platform in the dim light of the station gas lamps. Harry heard Hagrid calling for the First Years to follow him to the jetty at the lower end of the lake, just behind the station building. The rest of the students were slowly moving towards the waiting thestrals and their coaches in the station yard.

Harry saw Ron and Hermione pass, hand in hand, closely followed by Luna Lovegood with a much fitter looking Neville Longbottom. Draco Malfoy was obvious due to his almost white hair, with his two thuggish sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle, forcing a passage through the smaller students with a practiced brutality. Harry could only think they had returned to school to attempt their OWLs again, as it seemed unlikely they had achieved enough to allow them to study at NEWT level.

Near the back of the crowd, Harry finally saw Ginny, arm in arm with a very attentive looking Dean Thomas. Seamus Finnigan was following them, laughing with two Ravenclaw sixth year boys. Harry moved back away from the window, fully intent on not being seen. Ginny had looked as sweet as ever, and Harry was beginning to wish he could just get on the train and head beck to London to try to find Dora, rather than stay at Hogwarts to watch the progress of Ginny's relationships.

At last the final student had climbed aboard a coach and disappeared up the road to the school. Professor Moody led the house elves out onto the platform, split them into two groups and told them to get on with it.

'Harry,' he said, 'Please go through the train from the back, make sure the house elves don't miss anything.'

Already, elves were leaving the train with bags and trunks, disapparating from the platform straight to the school dormitories. At each end of the platform, elves were reappearing and entering the train to collect more trunks.

Harry started at the last coach and worked his way towards the centre of the train. The house elves were very thorough, though Harry did find a girl's purse down beside a seat. A second group of elves was removing litter, as fast as the first group removed the luggage. Reaching the centre of the train, Harry and Professor Moody waited on the platform until the cleaning elves left.

'All clear?' yelled the driver.

'All clear!' bellowed Moody, then he looked at Harry expectantly.

'Oh – er – all clear!' Harry shouted.

The driver waved at them, then took out his wand and gestured at the train. The entire train, including the track it sat on, steadily shrank to a length of about seven feet and a height of three inches. Harry watched stunned, as the driver jumped down onto the stone and picked up the engine and each coach, carefully placing them in a large box with "Hornby Model Railways" on the side.

The driver closed the box, returned to the platform, waved his wand again, so the track returned to normal size, then carried the box into the station building and closed the door.

Professor Moody looked at Harry with a ghost of a smile on his scarred face.

'Well Harry? What else is the school going to do with seven hundred tons of railway train when it isn't needed?'

Harry just shook his head sadly, gave the purse to Moody and sloped off to the final coach and thestral.


	12. Preparations

Ch 11: - Preparations.

By the time Harry reached the castle, the sorting had long finished and the rest of the school were well into the main course. He'd had touched the wall at the main entrance to find the sense of expectancy replaced by a certain contentment. At least the school's happy, he thought, as he stood in the doorway of the Great Hall.

He felt a sudden reluctance to join the feast - as if he were an interloper, distanced for ever from his friends and the other students by the legacy of his scar and the final words of the prophecy. He felt he belonged back in London, finished with academia, and preparing to fight for his life.

Harry's moment of hesitation was ended by Professor Dumbledore's voice booming out from the top table.

'May I have your attention please! I have one more announcement to make!' The hubbub finally quieted. 'In view of the situation, of which you are all aware, the school will be increasing the teaching of defence against the dark arts this year. The second and third years will be receiving additional practical instruction, however, to avoid putting additional strain on the existing teaching staff, I have asked Harry Potter to provide the additional instruction. Harry, would you please step forward?'

Harry stepped hesitantly forward into the great hall, as every face turned towards him in the sudden silence.

'Mr Potter has recently achieved one of the highest OWL result in Defence Against the Dark Arts that this school has ever witnessed.' Stated the Headmaster.

Harry was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable. He could hear a gentle hissing noise from the Slytherin table. Some other people were starting to talk animatedly amongst themselves, but most were still looking at him open mouthed.

'Mr Potter's practical score of one hundred and twelve percent is certainly the highest ever recorded' continued Dumbledore, drowning out the talking with an increase in volume. Harry was almost cringing now.

'Harry also has a proven record for teaching defensive spells, as a number of pupils can testify.'

Harry noticed Cho Chang, on the Ravenclaw table, studying him with a thoughtfullook on her face. Michael Corner was looking from her to Harry and back again.

The Headmaster continued, 'Mr Potter will of course be accorded the respect due to a member of the teaching staff - and will have most of the commensurate rights and responsibilities. Details will be included with your timetables, to be issued tomorrow. Thank you!'

The Professor sat down, leaving Harry standing in the middle of the Hall. He looked around to the Gryffindor table, to see Hermione pointing at seat opposite her and Ron.

'Hi Harry!' she chuckled, as he sat down, 'Dumbledore doesn't mess about, does he?'

Harry grabbed some steak and kidney pie and potatoes, before they all vanished.

'Nothing like putting you on the spot, eh?' added Ron, with a big smile. 'Where've you been then?'

'Helping to empty the train, mate! Important job that!' mumbled Harry, through his mouthful of pie.

'Yeah, right! I thought the house elves did all that?'

'They do the donkey work, but someone's got to check they've done it properly'

'So the house elves aren't good enough to look after the job themselves?' asked Hermione angrily.

Harry looked up, surprised. He'd forgotten Hermione's dislike of the use of house elves.

'Well, - no – not in this case!' he retorted, slightly defensively. 'They missed a purse, actually.'

'What did you do with it?' she asked, slightly more subdued.

Harry shrugged. 'Gave it to Moody. He was in charge.'

The plates emptied suddenly, new platters and bowls appearing laden with puddings and fruit.

'I hadn't finished my first course!' He grumbled, taking a large slice of cherry pie and smothering it with cream.

'So what did you do here, Harry?', asked Ron, 'Did you learn to disapparate?'

Harry nodded.

'Cool! You'll have to teach us!'

'No chance!' countered Harry, 'I don't know how to unsplinch people.'

'Did you get splinched, Harry?' asked Hermione, looking concerned.

'Yeah. A couple of times. No big deal though' he muttered into his pudding.

'Did you try out your GTA?'

'Course I did! Goes great! You should see what Alison, Stephanie and me can do with brooms – what did I say?'

Ron had just choked on his treacle tart, and Hermione was pounding him on the back.

'Idiot' she fumed. 'You should know better than to say something like that to Ron, Harry - and just who are Alison and Stephanie?'

'Alison Linney and her little sister - you know, Hermione, down the end of the table.' He gestured down the table with his spoon.

'Harry, your manners are no better than Ron's these days. Don't wave your spoon around like that! So Stephanie's the one next to Ginny? How come she wasn't sorted?'

Harry glanced down the table. He hadn't notice Ginny there. She and Dean were listening to Alison describing something that looked rather like aerobatics. Alison looked down the table and smiled at Harry. He smiled back automatically, whilst Ginny regarded him with what appeared to be a mixture of amusement, anger, triumph and resignation. The four emotions fought for supremacy before resignation won and Ginny looked away. Dean looked sheepishly at Harry and back to Ginny.

'They had to come to school early.' explained Harry to a puzzled Hermione. 'Some kind of medical emergency with their Gran. Dumbledore got the sorting hat to put her in Gryffindor'

'Didn't know it would do that' said Ron.

'It won't, if it disagrees' added Hermione, knowledgably. 'It's all in -

'Hogwarts - A History!' the two boys chorused.

- o -

Back in the Common Room, Neville buttonholed Harry.

'What's this about teaching, Harry?'

'You heard what Dumbledore said, Neville! You were one of those who improved so much in the DA! So its all your fault!' chuckled Harry.

Neville looked serious for a moment, before bursting into laughter. After a short while, he sobered up and looked round to see if anyone was near.

'Harry,' he said quietly. 'Is everything Luna told me true?'

'Highly unlikely, mate,' Harry murmured, but seeing Neville's face added, 'but if it's about the order, almost certainly!'

Neville looked conspiratorial. 'So, are we going to have meetings of the order members here at school?'

Harry thought for a second. 'Hadn't thought of that. Good one. I'll see what the others say and let you know.'

Neville nodded and headed up to the dorm.

- o -

Most of the others had gone up to bed by the time Harry had finished telling Ron about his two weeks at school, and Ron had described his two miserable weeks at the Burrow. Hermione and Ginny had shooed the younger girls up to their dorm earlier; Alison Linney and Natalie McDonald had glanced at him and giggled as they passed, getting a look of amusement from Hermione and a look of disdain from Ginny. When the two prefects came back down much later, only Ron and Harry remained, sitting in armchairs beside the fire.

Hermione gave Ron a kiss and they both went to their respective dorms, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. Ron had hesitated on the stairs but then turned and vanished round the corner.

For a while neither of them spoke, Harry staring at the flames whilst Ginny stood beside his chair, watching him.

'Hermione says you found a purse on the train, Harry' said Ginny, hesitantly.

'Yeah' muttered Harry.

'Was it a dark red one, with a silver clasp?'

'Yeah. Yours?'

'Sounds like it. Thanks Harry, I'll see Professor Moody tomorrow.'

'No problem.'

Ginny turned to go but stopped and looked back at Harry. 'I hear you've been playing with the girlies!'

Harry looked up. 'They're good flyers, those two.' he said defensively.

Ginny started to speak but stopped and looked away. When she looked back, she was smiling, but the smile didn't go anywhere near her eyes. 'They're not the only girls you've been playing with, are they, Harry?'

Harry sat up, looking at Ginny more closely. 'What do you mean?' he said suspiciously.

'What about – Dora?' The smile was gone now.

'What about her?'

Ginny began to look annoyed. 'I know what you were doing!'

Harry looked at her open mouthed. 'How?' he breathed.

Ginny looked almost sad. 'Remember you caught a flash of what I was seeing a couple of times? Well I'm unhappy to report it works both ways! Dora certainly seemed to be enjoying herself!'

'Oh!'

'Oh indeed! I take it you were enjoying yourself as much as she was?'

Harry was silent, remembering. Despite the embarrassment of Ginny's revelation, a small smile appeared on his face.

Ginny gave Harry a disapproving glare, 'Obviously you were. Lucky you!'

'There's no need for you to get nasty, Ginny.' Harry said quietly. 'Dora wouldn't have started anything, if you hadn't told her about dreams.'

'So it's my fault now, is it?'

Harry said nothing.

'Will you be seeing her again?'

'No.'

'No?'

'Hardly likely, is it? Her in London and me up here.'

'Christmas?'

'She'll have someone else by then.'

Ginny's attitude slowly softened. 'There'll be others, Harry.'

'Perhaps'

Ginny was silent.

Harry just looked at her as the silence stretched between them.

Finally Ginny sighed, and turned away to head for her dorm.

'Well, if you do find one, Harry,' she said over her shoulder, 'check her out with me, will you? There's some girls at Hogwarts that I really don't want to see having that much fun!'

- o -

'Wake up Harry!' urged Ron, 'The others have gone down to breakfast already.'

The sound of hurrying feet died away as Harry stuffed his glasses on his nose, pulled back the curtain of his bed and looked round.

The room was grey, despite it being morning, and the rain was hammering on the window. Great, he thought, Typical bloody Monday! He staggered out of bed, washed and dressed. He was almost the last down to the Hall, and would have had trouble finding a place at table if Hermione hadn't kept him one.

'Morning, Harry.' She said, beaming.

'Morning,' he mumbled, starting on his porage.

Ron was grinning at him in a peculiar way. 'Pleasant dreams, last night Harry?' he said.

'What? I didn't dream about anything last night!'

'Oh. Ginny must have been joking then!'

Harry stopped eating and put his head in his hands for a moment. He looked up at Hermione 'What's she been saying then?' He asked in a resigned voice.

'Oh, nothing much, just how much fun Dora was having a couple of weeks ago.'

'Great!' he muttered. 'She told you this morning then?'

'No, on the train! We just kept quiet so she could tell you herself. She wanted to see your face when you realised!'

'So, she's a sadist now, hmmm?'

'That's not nice, Harry!' exclaimed Hermione.

'Whatever' he murmured.

Hermione was silent while she finished her breakfast. 'Have you seen any sign of the extra security around Professor Trelawny?' she asked, suddenly.

Harry looked round. Most people were returning to their common rooms.

'No.' he said quietly. I didn't see Trelawney at all until last night, just before the train arrived; and at the feast.'

'No extra people?' asked Ron.

'What? Like security wizards?'

'Yeah, why not? Black robes, shiny shoes, dark glasses, gunmetal coloured wands, and black earpieces!'

'Good grief!' muttered Hermione under her breath.

'Nope, nothing' said Harry, trying not to laugh. 'In fact she was standing in the window of one of the rooms above the entrance hall, when I left for the station.'

'A bit obvious, wasn't it?' asked Ron.

'They want to kidnap her, not kill her, Ron' argued Hermione.

'Yeah, I suppose. Right, we'll see you back in the common room, Harry, ok?'

'Ok, I'll not be long.'

- o -

'Good morning Mr Potter!' chorused the first and second years, as Harry entered the common room. They all had their instructions and class schedules and Professor McGonagall was handing out the class schedules to the fourth and fifth years.

'Er - morning - er- yeah, morning' mumbled Harry, beginning to go red.

It was obvious who had set him up, Hermione and Ron were in one corner laughing evilly, and Ginny was standing with Dean smiling slightly.

'No need for you to smile, Ginny,' he grumbled, 'Dumbledore almost had the fourths and fifths calling me Mister.'

Ginny's smile changed to a scowl. 'Dream on, Harry, she said scornfully. 'Wild hippogriffs wouldn't make me call you Mister.' Dean put his arm round Ginny in a proprietorial manner.

'That's what I told Du - the Headmaster.' replied Harry, correcting himself as he realised that Professor McGonagall was approaching. She handed Ginny a schedule.

'There you are Miss. Weasley,' she said, 'As you can see your first lessons are double potions. - Well girl? Don't just stand there!'

Ginny looked in horror at her schedule then she gave Dean a smile and Harry a glare before racing up to the girls dorm to get the right books.

Dean and Harry looked at each other speculatively, but any comments were still borne as Professor McGonagall handed them their schedules.

'Well, you two don't have any lessons until second period so you've no need to hurry.' she said, then bustled off to Katie Bell, Jack Sloper and the rest of the seventh years.

'DADA, second period' said Dean, gloomily.

'Yeah,' muttered Harry. 'Mind you, I like DADA.'

'It's alright for you, Mr. one hundred and twelve percent!'

Harry grunted. 'You might not have got a good enough OWL to do a DADA NEWT, if it hadn't been for me and the DA'

'And that would worry me?'

Harry grinned nastily. 'Never mind, we've got Hermione and good ole Ron to keep us company this year.'

Dean looked gloomier than ever at the mention of Ron. 'Could be worse I suppose, we could be in with Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw'

- o -

Professor Moody looked at the class ranged in front of him. 'Right, we're not going to mess about with history of Defence Against the Dark Arts, or any other peripheral stuff. Your previous teacher did you no favours last year, as I'm sure you realise. So, given the situation at Askaban, the first spell we're going to learn this year is the patronus spell -'

Harry leaned back and smiled at Hermione.

' - Which Harry Potter will now demonstrate!'

- o -

By lunchtime, Harry had demonstrated the spell four times, making Prongs parade up and down in front of the class like a prize stallion. Hermione had also managed to produce her otter patronus, which won her ten points for Gryffindor.

Various other members of the class were producing promising results, but several were making no progress at all. It was noticable that those who had been in the DA were doing best. Despite himself, Harry was proud of their ability.

'What does he think I am, an animal trainer?' complained Harry at lunch.

'Who, your boss?' chuckled Ron. 'When's your first teaching lesson?'

'Tomorrow morning!'

'Who?' asked Hermione.

'Gryffindor and Slytherin third years.' muttered Harry.

'Alison'll be pleased then,' piped up Ginny from just down the table.

Harry gave her a withering stare, which she completely ignored.

'How was Trelawny, Gin?' asked Ron.

'Same as usual.'

'Dotty?' muttered Hermione.

'Pretty much.'

'That's nasty!' complained Parvati Patil.

'She's a wonderful teacher!' added Lavender Brown

'As wonderful as Firenze?' asked Hermione.

'Er – well – 'Lavender went red.

Hermione shook her head. 'Bloody Pony Club.' she muttered.

Parvati and Lavender glared at Hermione and left in a huff.

'Right, that's them out of the way!' she said quietly. 'Ginny, was there anything at all odd about Trelawney'

Ginny looked round. Dean had gone back to the common room and there was no one else near them.

'No, really, she waffled on about signs of the zodiac all lesson. I really don't think she knows.'

'Any sign of alarm charms in her tower?' asked Harry.

'Possibly. The air seemed more charged than usual.'

'Right, could you and Luna keep a close watch on her, please. We're looking for anything out of place. She' s probably safe enough in her tower, so can you also find out if she has a regular pattern of movement outside the tower?'

'OK, said Ginny. We'll need a bit of help. How about we rope in a couple of third years?'

'What are you going to tell them!' asked Ron.

'I'll think of something. Having Fred and George as brothers certainly broadens the imagination.'

'Who're you going to try?' asked Hermione.

Ginny grinned evilly. 'Linney and McDonald. They'll do anything if I hint Harry's involved.'

Harry groaned.

'Can they keep a secret?' asked Hermione.

Ginny got up from the table. 'Depends what I threaten them with. See you later.'

- o -

After an afternoon of transfiguration and charms, Harry reached the Common Room with his brains frazzled. He hadn't been helped by Alison and Natalie waving at him as he passed them between lessons. NEWTs were obviously going to be even harder that he thought and as Hermione had surmised, Moody wanted him to take the ENEWT in DADA. He'd just got his books out to try a bit of homework before dinner when Ginny breezed up to him with Dean in tow.

'All set with those two.' she said, smiling slightly.

'Was that their idea of secrecy, waving at me in the corridor?'

'Of course! They can't suddenly ignore you can they?' she turned to Dean, 'I'll see you in the Great Hall, hmmm?' she smiled at him and headed off up to the girls' dorms.

'What's all that about?' asked Dean.

Harry shrugged and packed up his books again. Perhaps a quick trip to his classroom was in order. He could pretend to be preparing for his teaching activity. Sadly it didn't workout that way.

- o -

At the top of the great staircase, Harry ran into his second least favourite person at Hogwarts; Draco Malfoy.

The summer hadn't been kind to Malfoy. Already pale and intense, the incarceration of his father seemed to have concentrated his features into a narrow white face with burning eyes, beneath swept back hair which appeared more bleached than ever. Harry was suddenly reminded of the Veela at the quidditch world cup, as they began to drop their human guise.

Malfoy smiled frostily as Crabbe and Goyle ranged themselves beside him. 'Well Well,' he hissed, 'Mister Potter! The dead boy walking!'

Harry stood still, looking Malfoy in the eye. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled nastily.

'Nothing to say, Potter? Refusing to answer a prefect? That's ten points from Gryffindor, I think!' Malfoy waved his wand at the bulbs containing the house points.

Nothing happened. Malfoy's expression changed to puzzlement, then anger, as he waved his wand again and again.

Harry began to smile, 'Broken your wand then? or perhaps you didn't hear the Headmaster last night, when he mentioned privileges of the teaching staff.'

'You? teaching staff? Giving lessons to a load of kids? You're just Dumbledore's little poodle, Potter! He's going to get his, and you'll get yours!'

'And you're just the person to do it, are you Malfoy? Or will you have to wait till Daddy gets out of Askaban?'

Malfoy pulled his fist back as if to hit Harry but managed to restrain himself. Crabbe and Goyle moved in slightly, looking even uglier than usual. Harry had forgotten their fathers were in Askaban as well.

'Askaban's nothing!' snarled Malfoy 'He'll be out sooner than you think!'

'Just biding his time, hmmm?' sneered Harry. He glanced quickly round; other students were beginning to appear, heading for the Great Hall. He turned back to the seething Malfoy.

'Well, until Daddy gets out to back you up, I suggest you stop acting like some third rate gangster in a muggle movie and get out of my way.' He pushed past Malfoy, wondering if Malfoy would throw caution to the winds and actually hit him in view of the other students passing by - but nothing happened.

Harry was almost disappointed; he'd had a couple of cracking spells just waiting to be said.

- o -

The rain had stopped late that afternoon and the sky was clear, so after dinner some of Gryffindor went out onto the grass in front of the Castle to catch the evening sunshine before returning to their tower . The homework load was usually light for the younger pupils on the first day, so they ended up either in dorms or the common room, sitting round talking about the holidays, reading or playing chess and exploding snap. Ron and Hermione were having a game of four way chess with Ginny and Dean. Ron kept frowning at them when they looked at each other. Dean looked a bit uncomfortable but Ginny simply ignored her brother's displeasure.

Harry sank deep into an armchair in one corner and tried to concentrate on his homework, but it was no use. The constant chatter and noise of the games destroyed any hope of progress. He was just thinking of going up to the dorm when Katie Bell tapped him on the shoulder.

'Alright for Quidditch, Harry?' she asked, going on as if the answer had to be yes. 'Trials are on Friday evening, seven o'clock.'

'Well, actually Katie,' Harry replied slowly, 'I was thinking of giving Quidditch a miss this year, you know , teaching and NEWTs and all that –

'LIKE BLAZES YOU ARE, POTTER!' Katie yelled, startling the rest of the room into silence.

Harry grinned manically as he watched Katie's slow realisation.

'GIT' she shouted, as Harry finally collapsed into hysterical laughter. 'BE THERE OR BE IN DEEP, DEEP SH-!'

'Ok Katie, ok! Calm down!' he interrupted her, struggling to breathe and speak at the same time. 'Why are we waiting till Friday?'

'So I can check out the other teams first, dumbo!' she snarled.

Harry managed to stop laughing, just. 'Who's trying out for us?'

'Dunno yet, we've got beaters and a goalkeeper, one chaser and you as seeker.'

Harry finally composed himself and thought for a while. 'P'raps I could try for chaser and we could get a young seeker?'

'Who did you have in mind?'

Harry lowered his voice, even though the sound level in the room had returned to headache inducing levels. 'Alison Linney. She flies brilliantly and has her own broom, but she's too light to be a chaser.'

'That still leaves us short of a chaser.'

'Yeah. Well, are any more of the sixth or seventh years interested?'

'No chance!' muttered Katie, 'we swept them all up last year, when you and the twins were banned.'

'Fifth years then?'

Harry and Katie looked round the room; several fifth years were in evidence.

'Colin?' asked Katie, thoughtfully.

Harry was about to dismiss her suggestion as absurd when he realised that Colin Creevey was about the tallest fifth year in the house - and not just a beanpole either. Harry was so used to thinking of Colin as a little kid, he'd just not noticed him grow.

'Yeah,' he muttered, 'Good point. Sound him out, Katie. I think he's even got a half decent broom too.'

'Ok, Harry, I'll ask a few more, but I don't have much hope.'

As Katie made her way across the room, Harry decided that his earlier idea of going to his classroom was better than the dorm. He'd left before Katie reached her first objective.

- o -

Classroom number 14 was a haven of quiet. The sun had just set and the room was growing darker as dusk approached. Harry stood at one of the windows watching the breeze start ripples on the lake and the high clouds glowing yellow and orange towards the west. Eventually, he magiced the blinds closed, lit the torches around his desk and opened his transfiguration books; McGonagall had started the homework early.

Harry had been working for about a quarter of an hour before he became uneasy and looked up from the parchment. Most of the room was in semidarkness, away from his desk, so he waved his wand at the remaining torches and muttered the spell to light them. As the darkness receded, he looked around the room for the source of his unease and finally realised it was the desks and chairs in front of him. They were really cushions, held in the shape of desks by a standing spell. Harry could still just feel the power, itching like someone was tickling the inside of his skin with a feather. He smiled ruefully to himself and bent to his work again.

- o -

'What time did you get back, Harry?' asked Hermione. She and Harry were sitting at the Gryffindor table finishing breakfast. Ron had gone back to the Common Room in a huff and Ginny and Dean were sitting at the far end of the table with Neville and Luna, who had drifted over from the Ravenclaw table.

'About eleven, I think,' he said, round a mouthful of toast.

'So you missed the argument.'

'Yeah. They didn't come to blows though, did they?'

'No, Dean kept his cool but I think Ron was close. I don't know why he's so against Ginny being with Dean!'

Harry shrugged. He personally didn't like seeing them together, but why did Ron get so uptight?

'You were lucky not to get caught out so late, Harry.' added Hermione.

'I did.'

'What? You idiot! The first day and you start to lose Gryffindor house points! I thought you'd know better! What's Dumbledore going to say! He'll be furious'

Harry was silent as she glared at him across the table. At last she broke the silence. 'Who caught you, any way?'

'Filch.'

'I bet he loved that!'

Harry yawned, 'Not really, especially when I reminded him that teachers can be in the corridors at any hour.'

Hermione's eyes opened wide. 'Did Dumbledore intend that to apply to you?'

'Dunno, but there's things teachers have to do before lessons, which sometimes can't wait. I reckon if I stick to the direct route to the classroom, he won't complain.'

'You sound confident this morning anyway, Harry.' said Ginny, as she passed them on the way back to the tower.

Harry looked up. 'Well, yeah, I suppose I am. I've got a few things up my sleeve for this lot.'

'Don't turn them all into toads, will you?'

'Nah! Just few ought to do it!'

'You reckon? Well, good luck anyway. You'll need it!'

She was out of sight before Harry had a chance to reply.


	13. Practice Makes Perfect

Ch 12: - Practice makes Perfect

As the start of the lesson drew nearer, Harry's confidence slowly trickled away. He sat at the desk, watching the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins file in and sit down. The Slytherins were obviously fresh from a talk by Malfoy, chattering and throwing casual insults at the Gryffindors. They hadn't started to insult Harry yet but he knew it was a matter of time.

The Gryffindors were beginning to respond. Dennis Creevey looked about to explode and Alison Linney and Natalie McDonald were looking nervously from Harry to the Slytherins and back.

Harry muttered 'Silencio', waving his wand over the class and concentrating on producing sufficient power to stop them all talking.

Ah - blessed silence, he thought, as the spell took effect.

The class looked at him and at each other, the Slytherins angry at having their plans thwarted and the Gryffindors angry at having been silenced as well. One or two Slytherins had risen to their feet before Harry muttered 'Immobilus' and concentrated his power just as he had for the silencing charm.

Harry studied the statues for a few seconds. That part had worked perfectly, Immediately he felt a little confidence returning. He waved his wand at the desk and quietly said 'Registratus' The attendance register gently lifted off his desk and floated up and down the rows of desks, pausing over each student. It floated back to his desk and settled in front of him.

'Hmmm, good, you're all here, at least' he murmured.

Opening one of the drawers of his desk, Harry scanned the Marauders' Map within for signs of Malfoy. In fact, Malfoy wasn't in evidence, but the name of Gregory Goyle appeared just outside the door of the classroom.

Harry shut the drawer, picked up his wand and strolled to the door. Wrenching it open, he pointed his wand at the frozen form of Goyle, almost sticking it in his ear in the process. He hadn't realised he'd used so much power. 'Finite', he muttered releasing a trickle of power into the stationary form. Immediately Goyle came alive and jumped back, eyes wide.

'Heard enough?' asked Harry, calmly. 'Sorry, that's not a question. You've heard enough. Now push off back to dragon boy and tell him to keep out of my hair!'

Goyle turned awkwardly and hurried off down the corridor, looking back fearfully every so often. Harry closed the door and strolled back to the front of the class.

'Right you Slytherin lot' he growled, in his best impression of Moody. 'Especially you, Pritchard, and you Baddock. You can either stop the nonsense and try to learn something, or you can get out, losing ten points each and getting a detention each for disruption.' He glowered at the Slytherins.

'I don't mind either way, but you've got to decide who you're more afraid of, Malfoy and his playmates, or Professor Snape when he finds out you've disrupted a lesson personally instigated by the Headmaster. I doubt he'll care a great deal about the detentions, but you won't enjoy them one bit; I'll make sure of that!'

He paused, looking round at the frozen forms.

'Now, I'm going to unfreeze you. If you want to walk, fine. The silence spell will wear off before you report back to Malfoy in your common room. Immobilus Finite.'

The students all slumped back in their seats, looking variously triumphant, ruefull or truculent. Harry watched them carefully. Graham Pritchard was looking round at his house mates, as if hoping for support. The rest of the Slytherins just glanced at him before returning their attention to Harry.

'Nobody wants to leave? – you're all sure?'

Various heads nodded on the Slytherin side.

'Good – Silencio Finite.'

'You can't do that to us Potter!' raged Pritchard, immediately, 'We'll be reporting you to – '

Harry waved his wand nonchalantly again.

'- Professor Snape.' he finished for the now silent Pritchard. 'Yes, I'm sure you will. You can also report the ten points from Slytherin for failing to address me as Mr Potter. Now are you going to stop threatening me?'

Pritchard slowly wilted under Harry's gaze. Eventually, he nodded slightly.

'Good. You may speak when I tell you to, and say what I tell you to say; and that goes for the rest of you too, understand?'

The classroom looked like a nodding dog factory in an earthquake for a second or two.

'Now then, I have a list of spells you apparently know and I intend to work through them with you, checking your wand work and pronunciation. The first one will be the expelliarmus spell, which is for what?' Harry hesitated before pointing at a Slytherin girl, 'Miss Bryant?'

The girl looked round helplessly before glancing at Pritchard. She drew herself up and said. 'I don't know, Mr. Potter.'

'Hmmm. Professor Snape will be so disappointed. Mr. Creevey?'

'Disarming opponents, Har – Mr.Potter.'

'Very good, and a perfectly timed kick there, Miss McDonald.'

There was a slight chuckle from various students, including a few Slytherins, Harry was pleased to see.

Now, would you all please stand.'

All the Gryffindors stood, and about half the Slytherins.

Harry stared at them for about ten seconds then asked 'Are you sure?'

They remained seated defiantly, only to collapse backwards as Harry ended the spell maintaining the shape of the desks. They struggled to their feet on the shifting cushions, to the sound of the derisive hoots of the Gryffindor students.

'That's enough, you Gryffindors! There will be no favouritism.'

Alison looked at Harry like a freshly smacked puppy. Harry nodded slightly in her direction, which appeared to cheer her up slightly.

'You will pair up and practice disarming each other alternately; you will not use any other spells, is that clear?'

Silence

'You may answer!'

'Yes, Mr. Potter' they chorused raggedly.

'Good, carry on!' he instructed, then turned back to the desk.

The voice began almost immediately in his head. A cold clear voice which, though not loud, cut through all the other sounds.

'Impedim-'

Harry whirled round, holding his hand palm out in front of him and snarling 'Protego' as quickly as he could. He saw the spell bounce off his hand and rebound at the student who had cast it.

Graham Pritchard dropped his wand and toppled backwards into Malcolm Baddock, knocking them both into a struggling heap on the cushions. Harry picked up his own wand and pointed it at Pritchard's wand, as the rest of the class stood in stunned amazement.

A whispered, 'he didn't use his wand!' escaped from the gaggle of students.

'Accio wand' Harry intoned, snatching the wand as it flew towards him. He stood above the struggling pair and pointed both wands at them.

'Keep still!'

Both froze.

'Baddock! Get up slowly and stand back! Keep your wand in your pocket!'

Baddock did as he was told, moving away from his prone friend, to stand by the wall. Pritchard lay on his back, looking up at Harry with a look of hatred on his face.

'Creevey, keep your eye on Baddock' ordered Harry. Dennis Creevey pointed his wand at Baddock and looked threatening. 'and don't stand so close to him!'

Harry stood back slightly, 'Alright, the rest of you, move back please, towards the other wall.' The rest of the class stumbled obediently back over the cushions. He pointed Pritchard's wand at its owner and muttered, 'Finite Impedimenta Incantatem.'

'Now get up, Pritchard!' he ordered.

'Make me!'

Harry sighed. 'Alright! The rest of you, you heard that?' Three or four Gryffindors muttered agreement.

'Good. Petrificus Totalis!' murmured Harry. The rest of the class gasped as Pritchard's legs and arms straightened and his body became rigid.

'Locomotor Body!' Harry instructed. Pritchards body rose gently to a height of about three feet from the ground then, under Harry's direction, it floated over to the door. Harry opened the door guided the body into the corridor and lowered it to the flagstones.

'Finite' he whispered. Pritchard's form relaxed. 'Now stand up! Good! Since you're so good at defensive spells, you can skip this one. I'll even ask the Headmaster if you can skip them all.' He smiled nastily 'You can ask him if he'll let you, when you go to collect your wand, later.' Pritchard looked horrified at the thought. 'I'll also let him decide what other punishments you get. Now, get back to your common room until your next class!'

Pritchard slunk away, muttering under his breath, as Harry began to relax slightly. All his hours of planning and running through scenarios had paid off handsomely. He re-entered the classroom and stared at Baddock.

'Are you going to behave? Or are you going to follow your friend?'

'I'll stay - Mr. Potter' he said hesitantly.

Harry smiled thinly at him. 'Good. You'll have to make up a threesome with Miss Bryant and Mr. Jennings.' Harry noted a smirk on Jennings' face. Baddock was in for a rough ride.

The rest of you, back into your pairs, and lets see how good you are at disarming - each other!'

- o -

As the class filed out at the end of the lesson, Harry allowed himself a sigh of relief. On the whole the lesson had gone really well - once they'd got started. He'd even found he was enjoying himself at times. He was just starting his lesson report when Alison Linney looked hesitantly round the door again. She walked slowly towards him, between the lines of reformed desks.

'Um - that was really good lesson, Harry' she said carefully.

He waited as she stopped in front of him.

'I - er - I knew I wasn't using my wand right, - I -'

Harry smiled at her gently, 'Yes?'

'I - we thought you were – um - well - how did you manage to use a spell without your wand?' she finally managed.

'Something you'll learn one day, perhaps, Miss Linney'

She flushed and drew back from the desk slightly 'Do you have to be so formal, Harry, even after the lesson?'

Harry regarded her thoughtfully. 'Yes, - I think so, - in here, anyway.'

'But - but I thought w-we were friends.'

Harry sighed. 'Being friends with me isn't always good for the health. You've seen how Draco Malfoy's been causing trouble. Well, my friends tend to get the same treatment. They're older than you, though, and they can look after themselves.'

'Meaning I can't' she said, in a small voice.

'No. - Not yet. So, outside Gryffindor house, I think you'd be better off keeping your distance; that goes for Natalie McDonald as well.'

Alison looked down sadly. 'Katie Bell asked me to try out for the Quidditch team. I suppose I'd better tell her I can't join in, since you're in the team.'

Harry smiled at her. 'You just turn up! Quidditch is different, you'd be one of the team, not your teacher's friend. Besides, Katie would kill me if you told her that, I'm the one who suggested she should ask you! Now, you'd better get going, or you'll miss your next lesson.'

Alison's face burst into a radiant smile. 'Yes Mr. Potter.' she said, then she turned and almost ran from the room, pausing to grin at him before closing the door behind her.

Harry decided the lesson report would have to wait and began collecting up his books for his own next lesson. It looked like his premonition had been right, Alison Linney was going to be trouble; mainly to herself.

- o -

'So, you considered that ejecting Pritchard from the class was your only option, Harry?'

It was after lunch, and Harry had been called to see the Headmaster immediately. The message had prised him away from a rowdy Common Room discussion on his treatment of Pritchard. Harry had been glad to get away, Alison Linney, Natalie McDonald and Denis Creevey had almost convinced the rest of the house to erect a statue in his honour.

Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk, holding Pritchard's wand between finger and thumb and looking at Harry over the top of his spectacles.

'My best option, Professor.' said Harry, carefully.

'And the others were?'

'Ignoring his attempt and failure and just keeping going, I suppose, or - well - just giving him a detention and taking points off Slytherin, then trying to continue the lesson.'

'Yet you chose differently.'

'I - I saw the hate in his eyes, Professor.' Harry hesitated, trying to express his instinctive decision of that morning. 'I just knew he wasn't going to sit quietly, whatever I did.'

'Have you any idea why he should hate you, Harry?'

Harry looked round the room, trying to gain some time to think. He just knew Malfoy was behind it all, but there was no way to prove it. It would just sound like he was whining. Harry's encounter with Malfoy suddenly played itself through in his mind.

'Harry?'

'No, Professor.'

'Not even a suspicion?'

Harry hesitated. 'No – er – no, Professor.'

The Headmaster considered for a moment. Harry noticed a movement in one of the pictures of previous headmasters. As he looked more closely, he noticed that they were all present, a most unusual occurrence.

'Harry, I must tell you that Professor Snape and Pritchard were in this office earlier, complaining about your behaviour.'

Harry was hardly surprised, but even so he felt slightly sick.

'Pritchard was trying to convince me that it was you who attacked him first, by silencing him and immobilising him.'

Harry's breath caught in his chest, for a second he couldn't answer

'But I did that to the whole class Professor,' he said finally.

Dumbledore seemed amused. 'The whole class, Harry? Even Professor Snape has never gone quite that far! Perhaps you could explain?'

'The - the Slytherins were insulting the Gryffindors as they came in, Professor, and things were beginning to get out of hand before the lesson even started! I just wanted to – nip it in the bud.'

'Why the whole class, though?'

'I didn't want to look like I was favouring Gryffindor students, Professor.' Harry decided to be totally honest, 'and I'm not good enough to be able to pick out just some of a group.'

This time Dumbledore smiled openly. 'Perhaps that is a good thing, in this case, Harry.' He stood and turned to look out of the window at the clouds scudding across the sky. 'Very well, I can find no fundamental fault with your actions, though I feel they were a little drastic. I imagine the rest of the lesson was more productive?'

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 'Definitely, Professor.'

'Good. Well, I have deducted fifty points from Slytherin and suspended Pritchard for a month.'

Harry gasped. Suspension! It might be a deterrent to further trouble, but it would do nothing for Pritchard's progress in his other subjects.

'Isn't that just a bit – um - harsh, Professor?'

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose in surprise.

'You don't feel that a short sharp lesson will encourage the rest of your students to cooperate?'

'Well – yes, Professor, - but – well, - won't Pritchard miss out on his other subjects?'

Dumbledore sat down again and looked at the desk in front of him. 'Your concern does you credit, Harry, however, all is not quite as it seems.'

The Headmaster continued to speak distantly, almost as if he were dissociating himself from what he was relating.

'I took the liberty of applying my legilimens abilities to Pritchard, whilst he was in my office. Whilst some of his antipathy was engendered by, elements, shall we say, within the school, part at least was due to the fact that he had to return to school almost immediately after his father was arrested as a suspected supporter of Lord Voldemort. His mother is distraught, as is his little sister. It seems he blames you, for having exposed the return of Lord Voldemort and prompted the investigation.'

Dumbledore looked at Harry, who was now sitting with his mouth open.

'A month at home will allow Pritchard to comfort his mother and sister during the trial, Harry. His various teachers will be providing tasks for him to carry out at home.

'And when he returns, Professor?' asked Harry

'I have been in contact with Kingsley Shacklebolt, who is privy to the evidence - and I have no doubt that Mr.Pritchard is innocent. However, I will have a talk with Pritchard when he returns, whatever the verdict.'

'Thank you, Professor.' murmured Harry, 'I bet Professor Snape wasn't too pleased though.'

'Professor Snape's reaction is not something you should concern yourself with, Harry. ' said the Headmaster sternly, 'He has accepted my judgement of the matter, as must you.'

'Yes, Professor.'

'Good. I believe lessons will be restarting shortly, so a rapid return to your common room would seem to be in order, Harry. We will no doubt speak again shortly - and Harry?'

'Yes, Professor?'

'What I have told you is to go no further, you understand?'

'Yes, Professor.'

Harry left the headmaster's study at high speed, his brain working almost as fast as his legs. He had come to the inescapable conclusion that Dumbledore had in fact use Legilimancy on him during that interview. The way the meeting with Malfoy had suddenly played itself through in his head had been quite uncanny. The difference between the Headmaster's use of the spell and that of Snape was astounding.

Harry could only assume Snape had been brutal simply because he hated Harry. More importantly, and possibly embarrassingly, Harry wondered just how much information the Professor had gained. He assumed the Headmaster could only pick up the thoughts and memories which he, Harry, consciously saw, so he spent the next ten minutes trying desperately to remember everything he had thought of during the meeting!

- o -

By the evening, the story had circulated twice round the school, and Harry was hearing stories of mass riots, mass detentions and even mass expulsions. The whole of the Great Hall had fallen silent when he'd gone in for dinner, with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw second years looking quite terrified. They were to be his next class, the following morning.

Harry was still the hero of the Gryffindor common room, with Pritchard the evil henchman of Malfoy and Professor Snape, but the attention rapidly became a nuisance and then an annoyance, particularly as the truth was far from clear cut.

Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be seen and Ginny was talking to Dean in one corner. Harry decided that he was superfluous to requirements and left for Classroom fourteen whilst a particularly boisterous discussion was in progress between the third and fourth years about the relative merits of detentions and suspensions.

- o -

It was getting late when Harry completed his homework and his report for that morning's lesson. The report skipped the disturbance and concentrated on the abilities of each pupil. Although most of them needed some remedial teaching, Harry was proud to note that Dennis Creevey, who had attended the DA the previous year, was almost perfect in his defensive spell work.

On his way back to the Gryffindor tower, two things caught Harry's attention. The first was Mrs. Norris, Filch's huge cat, slinking away at the sight of him, a reaction he had hoped for, in vain, for years.

The second was a tall willowy figure glimpsed at the end of the corridor as he left his classroom. The figure turned the corner and had disappeared completely when Harry reached it. The cross corridor stretched away on both sides, completely empty.

Harry's puzzlement was twofold. He hadn't heard any footsteps past the classroom door, and the figure had looked disturbingly like Professor Trelawney.

Back in the common room, the only people left were Ron and Hermione, who were sitting quietly together on the sofa. Ron had his arm round Hermione and she had her head on his shoulder. They both had dreamy looks on their faces, which seemed familiar from the last week Hermione had stayed at Grimmauld Place.

'Where've you been Harry?' asked Ron.

'Doing homework in classroom fourteen. I could ask you two the same question, you'd disappeared before I left.'

Ron grinned at Harry. 'We went for a – walk.'

Harry grinned back. 'The seventh floor, perhaps?'

'Er – yeah – well, you know, it had to be – '

'Tried out?'

'Er – yeah.'

'And?'

'It worked!'

'That's pretty obvious from your faces. Lucky you. Good job I wasn't in contact with the school this evening, I might have been able to sense you!'

Hermione twitched as if Harry'd stuck a pin in her.

'What d'you mean, in contact with the school, Harry?'

'Didn't I tell you? Funny, I thought I had.'

'Tell us what, Harry!'

The first morning I got here, I managed to get into the mind of the building. Well – sort of. More like it told me where to go, then got in touch with me.'

'What did it say?' asked Hermione, awestruck.

'It didn't say anything, it just – showed me – itself, I suppose. Absolutely amazing, feeling the school all around'

'And that's it?'

'I got the impression it was waiting for all the students to come back.'

'Oh.'

'What were you expecting? Hogwarts, A History : From the House's Mouth?'

'No, just – well – I don't know, really.'

Harry smiled ruefully and headed for the dormitory. 'Not the best time to tell you, I guess. I'll see you in the morning. Hope those second years are less trouble than today's lot.'

Hermione chuckled. 'From the way they looked at dinner, I reckon they'll wet themselves if you just glare at them.'

'Or worse' added Ron.

'Ron!'

Harry grimaced. 'I'd better brush up on my scourgify spell then, I suppose, G'night'

'G'night Harry.' they chorused, then turned to each other and smiled. Harry looked resolutely away and began to climb the stairs to the dorm, and the haven of his memories of Dora.

- o -

The rest of Harry's teaching activity that week passed uneventfully. Both sets of second years were obviously in awe of his reputation and behaved impeccably - even the Slytherins. Harry wondered exactly what Professor Snape had been told by the Headmaster but, whatever it was, he'd obviously given his students explicit instructions not to cause trouble. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw third years had been almost as awed as the second years.

Harry hadn't even seen Professor Snape during the week, except at some meals. Snape's glare was as fierce as ever, though there was still no corresponding pain in his scar.

Malfoy also seemed to be keeping out of Harry's way. They only shared two NEWT subjects, Transfiguration and Charms, but Crabbe and Goyle weren't taking any subjects at NEWT level, so Malfoy seemed to be staying in the background. It didn't stop him from glaring coldly at Harry and miming a throat being cut or some other gruesome ending, whenever they passed in the corridor. Malfoy was really quite inventive, Harry was beginning to look forward to seeing each new way in which he could die.

- o -

By Friday evening, Harry had settled back into the rhythm of school life. He was already spending at least part of each evening studying in classroom number 14. Somehow the common room held little appeal now. Just as at the beginning of term, Harry felt apart from the rest of the house. He felt alien; the games of exploding snap, or wizards chess, the magazines and sweets, they all seemed part of another existence. The classroom was beginning to feel like home.

The chance to get onto his broom again drove Harry to finish his dinner in record time, grab his firebolts and head for the quidditch pitch at maximum speed. He was busy practising aerobatics as the rest of the team began to gather. Katie turned up first, with the beaters, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper.

'What in Merlin's name are you playing at, Harry?' yelled Katie, as he tore across the pitch upside down.

'Aerobatics!' shouted Harry, beginning to circle to land. 'Haven't you heard? It's the latest thing'

'For what? making you sick?'

'Making everyone who watches sick. Great secret weapon. A bit of team aerobatics before the match to put the other team off! – No? –'

'No.'

'You've got no imagination, Katie.'

Katie ignored Harry's jibing and turned to watch the rest of the team and a few spectators trailing over the grass to the pitch. Ron and Hermione were first, with Ginny and Dean following at a little distance. Alison Linney, Colin Creevey, Natalie McDonald and Stephanie Linney arrived together in a noisy group with Alison and Colin proudly carrying their brooms.

'OK' said Katie, when they'd all gathered. 'As you can see there's eight of us for seven places. I know I asked both of you,' she looked at Alison and Colin, 'but I wasn't intending to chose between you. I want you to try for seeker, Alison, and I'd like you to try for chaser and beater, Colin.'

Harry and Ginny looked at one another. Ginny bared her teeth at him in a mock snarl, then grinned.

'Before the rest of you start fighting over the other places,' continued Katie, 'I've decided we need a reserve player this year. Jack tells me he's not sure if he can keep up the practice regime, what with taking a bizarrely large number of NEWTs, 'she stopped and pretended to glare at him. 'and I'm not sure we can put someone as small as Alison up against Malfoy.' She looked round, but no one was even attempting to disagree. 'We need flexibility, and I'm hoping we can get that by having an extra team member and all knowing more than one discipline.'

'Sounds good, Katie' said Ginny, 'but maybe it depends on how we all perform in the various positions.'

'Good point, so the first thing is to see if Alison and Colin have what it takes to start learning, then we can decide who's going to know what, OK?'

'OK.'

'Right, we'd better get started. First off, can you, Alison, and you Harry, do a couple of quick agility circuits to see how you compare?'

Harry smiled at Alison. 'Its up to the north end, round the lefthand post, zigzag through the gaps, down to the south end, same manoeuvres then back to the north, circle it twice, back to the south, circle twice, then back here, OK'

Alison shook her head.

Harry sighed.

'Just follow me' he muttered, climbing aboard his older firebolt.

After the first circuit, Alison began to speed up, passing Harry on the first run down the pitch. Harry responded, with Alison repassing him once again on one of the circles of the posts. Katie blew her whistle as they headed up the field again; immediately they circled and landed.

'Were you flat out there?' she asked Alison, receiving a nod in reply.

'And you Harry?'

'Could have gone faster on the straights, but not much quicker round the corners. Those Nimbus 2000s have always had good balance.' Alison beamed at him.

Katie looked thoughtful. 'I know it's a bit of a cheek Harry, but would you lend her your older Firebolt and use your new one, for a second go?'

Harry and Alison grinned at each other, Harry handed her his broom and took his GTA from Hermione. 'No problem, Katie. Ready, Speedy?'

'Ready.'

'3 – 2 – 1 – GO!'

This time Harry was really trying, but Alison kept close till the end of the second circuit. She was not much more than ten yards behind him as they shot past the motionless group. They circled to land.

'That was superb, young lady.' enthused Harry.

The rest of the group were looking suitably stunned as well.

'Very good indeed' said Katie, happily. 'Now can you and Ginny try the same thing, Alison? You'd better go back to your own broom, though, - unless,' Katie put on her best pleading voice, 'unless Harry's going to lend Ginny his GTA?'

Harry and Ginny looked at one another. Ginny glanced at Dean, who just shrugged, then she tilted her head at Harry and raised her eyebrows questioningly. Harry sighed and handed his GTA to her.

Ginny smiled slightly smugly at Alison.

'Ready? What was it? - Speedy?'

Alison glared at Ginny.

'3 – 2 – 1 – GO!'

By the end of the first circuit, Alison was half the length of the pitch ahead. Ginny had been thoroughly bewildered by the speed of the GTA, overshooting twice on the zigzag. She lost no more time though and had caught up slightly by the end of the test.

As they landed, Alison was grinning from ear to ear and Ginny was a good deal less smug. 'I'd have won if I'd practised on that broom!' she grumbled.

'Maybe,' chuckled Harry, throwing petrol on troubled waters.

'You just can't handle powerful brooms,' added Ron, throwing down the lighted match.

Before the resulting explosion could lay waste to a large part of the neighbourhood, Katie leapt into action.

'Enough! Desist! Cease! Stop! – Please boys, stop and think! Do you really think batwing bogies enhance your looks?' There was silence for a second or so as Harry and Ron took in Ginny's ferocious glare, her poised wand - and the possibility of a night in the hospital wing.

Harry cracked first. 'No, er – no, of course not, silly us, we were only joking Gin, really, heh heh – er -'

'Yeah, just joking!' added Ron in a strangled voice. 'Honest! Would we be so stupid as to insult you, Ginny? Well – Would We?'

Ginny's face broke into a smile at their grovelling apologies. The rest of the team and the spectators burst out laughing at the look of panic on Harry and Ron's faces.

Katie had to shout to regain their attention.

'OK team, I think we can say Alison is good enough to try for seeker, now, how about you Colin? Follow me round a couple of times, then we'll see how you are at rapid manoeuvres.'

After Colin had proved himself a more than competent flier, Katie split them up so she could try out some quaffle work with Ginny and Ron, Harry could give Alison some experience with the snitch and Jack and Andrew could show Colin a few of the tricks of controlling bludgers.

The spectators went back to the school - whilst the trials began in earnest.


	14. Mysteries

Ch 13: - Mysteries

By the time it got too dark to fly safely, the team hadall tried out at least a couple of activities each and were walking back to the castle, in the midst of an energetic discussion of the comparative abilities of the Firebolt and the latest version of the Nimbus.

Harry was beginning to lose the thread of the argumentwhen his attention was caught by a tall figure leaving the main doors and walking quickly away round the other side of the school. He nudged Ron.

'Is that who I think it is?' he said, quietly.

'Trelawney?'.

'You think so too, hmm?'

'Yep. Ginny?' Ron pointed at the rapidly moving figure. 'Does that look like Trelawney to you?' .

'Yeah, what's she doing out here at this time of night?'

'It's not that late' muttered Colin.

Alison looked at the clock on the astronomy tower. 'It is for me, I'll be out of bounds in ten minutes!' She started to hurry. 'I'd better go on ahead. See you in the common room.'

'Hold on, I'm coming with you!' called Colin, rushing off after her.

The rest of them strolled into the entrance hall with the last few students who had been down to the lake.

'Ron?' asked Harry, 'could you take my brooms up to the common room, please?'

'Sure, Harry, where are you off to?'

'I'm just going to have quick look round the greenhouse area.'

'Could you take mine as well please Ron, I'm going with Harry. I've still got an hour.' stated Ginny, firmly.

Harry hesitated, then decided not to argue. He and Ginny stepped back out into the cool evening air of dusk.

'Thanks,' he said.'After you?'

'No, after you.'

Together,they walked quickly along the front of the castle and stopped at the corner. Harry sneaked a quick look round. That side of the castle was even darker, but nothing seemed to be moving. They slithered round the corner and eased along the wall for several feet, to stop themselves being silhouetted against the stronger light in front of the castle.

The outhouses and potting sheds around the greenhouses were dark, except for one or two flickering torches, though the greenhouses themselves glowed with an eerie blue-green light. Harry crept along the side of the castle until he reached a buttress, where he waited for Ginny to catch up.

They stood silently for several minutes, almost hidden by the buttress, whispering to each other occasionally.

'I'm getting cold, just standing here.' grumbled Ginny. She moved slightly, so their shoulders touched.

Harry manfully resisted a sudden desperate urge to hug her and moved away a bit.

'Me too, he murmured, 'you want to go back?'

He heard her sigh.

'No, lets give it a few more minutes.' she muttered in a resigned voice. 'Keep your eye on the way we came, I don't want someone sneaking up on us.'

Harry smiled to himself. That was typical Ginny; go along, then start to take charge. He looked back towards the front of the castle.

The light was now fading fast and couple of minutes later, Ginny patted Harry's arm and pointed towards the potting sheds.

A movement between the sheds. A crouched figure hurrying towards the castle.

'That's Filch!' hissed Ginny.

'Yeah! What's he up to?'

'Dunno, but he's heading back into the courtyard. Come on!'

Ginny sidled along the wall, keeping in the darkest areas, until she was one buttress away from the courtyard door. Harry crept along behind her, covering their retreat. The door was still open, faint light spilling through from the torches inside. Filch had already gone through and they expected it to close any second, but nothing happened. Together they reached the door and peered round.

The courtyard was empty.

'This is no good, Harry.' murmured Ginny. 'We've lost him – or her, - or it. Let's have a look at the potting sheds.'

'It's getting a bit dark. I reckon we ought to go inside now. We can look over the potting sheds tomorrow, in daylight.'

Ginny's eyes glittered in the torchlight. For a second or two, Harry was sure she was going to call him a wimp, but he was quite wrong.

'Right! There's something weird about this, I can feel it. Let's get out of here. Do we shut the door?'

Harry hesitated for a moment. 'Yeah, we close it. Anyone outside who has a right to be in the castle can go through the main doors and their alarms.They're always open and it's not far.

Together they closed the door and hurried off towards the centre of the castle. As they walked, Harry told Ginny about seeing someone like Trelawney at the end of the corridor on the Tuesday night. Ginny told Harry that Linney and McDonald had seen Trelawney acting suspiciously one afternoon.

'I'd better tell Moody, I reckon.'

Ginny smiled at him conspiratorially. 'Don't tell him we've been checking up on her though.'

Harry smiled back. 'You think I'm mad? He'd tear me to shreds.'

Finally they reached the entrance to Gryffindor tower.

'Passion Flower Hotel.' mumbled Harry.

The portrait swung open and they slipped back into the homely atmosphere of the common room.

Quite a few of the older students were still sitting around, reading and playing games. Ron and Hermione were by the fireplace with Quidditch magazine and text book respectively. Katie and Jack Sloper were discussing the practice and Seamus, Neville and Dean were playing cards.

Dean stood up and confronted them as they entered.

'Where've you been, Ginny?'he grumbled,giving Harry a suspicious glance. 'You said you'd be right back after practice.'

Ginny's smile slipped away. 'Sorry.' She glanced at Harry.

He looked at each of them. 'I'll – er – I need to talk to Hermione. Later, hmm?'

'Yeah. Later.' muttered Ginny, then she turned to Dean and smiled at him. 'So, were you waiting for me to make up a foursome then?' she said, as she led him back to the card table.

Harry wandered over to Ron and Hermione.

'Hi Harry.' she said brightly. 'Ron says the practice went well. What's this about Trelawney?'

Harry glance back across the room. Ginny had joined the card game and was laughing at one of Seamus's slightly off colour jokes.

'Only that we saw her heading for the greenhouses.'

'Did you and Ginny follow her?'

'Yeah. Didn't see her though. We saw Filch sneaking round the greenhouses a bit later, but he disappeared too.'

'Wasted effort then?'

'Worse than wasted. Dean just had a go at Ginny for not coming straight back here.'

'Dean's an idiot!' murmured Ron.

'No, he isn't.' argued Hermione. 'Mind you, he'll do himself no good being possessive'

'Good!'

Harry gave up.

'I'm going to have an early night. See you at breakfast.'

''Night, Harry,

'Yeah, 'night, Harry.'

Harry lay awake for a long time, thinking about his many troubles. He heard Ron go to bed, and Seamus and Neville arrived a bit later, but of Dean there was no sign.

- o -

The next morning, Harry woke well before anyone else. The greenhouses and potting sheds were still on his mind and early morning seemed to be a good opportunity to investigate them, before anyone disturbed any tracks or something. He remembered saying to Ginny that they would both look round, but somehow he didn't really feel up to talking to her right then; she'd probably be pretty late getting up anyway.

Washed and dressed, Harry headed downstairs. The common room was still warm and, to Harry's surprise, included a rather uncomfortable looking Dean, fast asleep in one of the armchairs. Some magazines lay on the floor around his feet.

After a few seconds thought, Harry decided against disturbing him and headed for the portrait hole.

- o -

The school was still silent as Harry retraced his and Ginny's steps of the previous night. The greenhouses glittered as the light from the just risen sun glanced off the heavy early morning dew. It was still cold, but in the sun Harry could feel warmth beginning to spread through his cloak.

The potting shed roofs began to steam as Harry searched round the little yards and alleys in the garden complex. He looked in the sheds and wandered up and down inside the warm greenhouses. Try as he might, though, Harry couldn't find anything obviously suspicious.

One of the sheds had reminded him of something, though. The smell had included an unusual component, but its significance eluded him completely and after a while, the smell seemed no different from the other sheds.

Still beating his brain to try to unravel the mystery of the unusual smell, Harry finally headed for the Great Hall and some breakfast.

- o -

The Hall was fairly well filled, although some students seemed to be taking the opportunity for a bit of a lie in. Hermione was engrossed in the Saturday Daily Prophet whilst Ron and Ginny had obviously just finished a raging argument.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were giggling and sneaking glances at Ginny whilst Seamus and Neville were just finishing their pumpkin juice and preparing to bail out in a hurry.

Harry took in the scene and turned to leave, reasoning that hunger was a small price to pay for keeping out of what appeared to be a war zone.

'Harry!'

Darn it, too late.

Ginny grabbed his arm and hauled him down onto the bench.

'Where the blazes have you been?'

'Me?'

'Yes, You?'

'I went out to look at the greenhouses and sheds. To look for any clues.'

Ginny glared at him. 'I thought we were going to look together?'

Harry wondered What in Merlin's name was wrong with her.

'I woke up early and didn't feel like staying in bed!' he protested. 'I thought I'd go and look before anyone started working on the plants. I didn't think you'd be up by now even - after having a late night.'

Ron snorted, whilst Hermione choked on her juice.

'I did NOT have a "Late Night"!'

Harry stared at Ginny. She was absolutely furious. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Parvati and Lavender were in hysterics.

'Well Dean did, and you were with Dean.'

Ginny just stopped herself from pinning Harry's hand to the table with a fork.

'Listen to me Mr.Potter!' she snarled. 'I went to bed at the same time as Seamus and Neville, and they'll back me up!' She looked round to find they had disappeared. 'Dean stayed in the common room reading some magazines!'

'OK, OK, I believe you!' Harry tried to calm her down. He decided that voicing his thought that she could have gone back down to the common room could possibly be a fatal mistake. 'Anyway, why do you care what I think?'

Ginny paused. 'I just do, OK?' she began to calm down. 'How do you know Dean had a late night?' she continued.

'He was asleep in an armchair when I went through the common room to go outside.'

'Well, why didn't you wake him up? It was him being found down there that started all this!'

Harry shrugged, 'He looked like he could do with the slee- OWW, that's going to leave a bruise!'

Ginny glared at him.

'OK.' Harry sighed, 'Sorry. Look Ginny, Dean's not my responsibility, I didn't even think there'd be a problem. Why would I?'

Ginny looked round. Most of the Gryffindors had finished breakfast, even Parvati and Lavender were leaving. She gave a big sigh. 'Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. It's not your fault. It's Parvati and Lavender, they found Dean. There was never this trouble over Michael.'

'P'raps it's because you're in the same house.'

'Ron and Hermione are in the same house! No one's winding them up!'

Harry chuckled. 'Everyone's been expecting Ron and Hermione to get together for so long, I reckon they're just glad the screaming's stopped.'

Ginny slowly smiled and stood up 'Suppose so. Are you going to watch Ravenclaw practice? We're playing them first, this year.'

'Maybe. See you later.'

'Yeah, - later. - Oh, did you find anything around the greenhouses?

'No, just - no, - nothing.'

- o -

Harry could hear Alastor Moody stumping about in his study as he approached, but the clumping noise stopped as soon as Harry knocked. Harry could feel himself being scrutinised by various magical means for several seconds - before the door creaked open.

'Morning, Harry.' growled Moody. His real eye looked steadily at Harry whilst his magical eye looked up and down the corridor. He motioned Harry into the study and shut the door.

'Problems?'

'Not with the teaching, Professor'

Moody sort of smiled. 'No? A class of statues and a suspension, on the first day?'

'I – erm – I hadn't planned to be that hard, Professor.'

'Really? I heard you had all the spells off pat ready to go!'

'Well, yes, but I didn't expect to use them all at once!'

Harry realised Moody was trying not to laugh.

'HA!' he exploded, 'I wish I'd seen it! I wish I'd seen Snape's face when the Headmaster gave the Pritchard boy a suspension!'

'I'm glad I didn't.' muttered Harry.

Moody stopped laughing and regarded Harry thoughtfully.

'Snape still bothering you?'

'No, Professor. I haven't even spoken to him since we had an argument before term started.'

'I heard about that, too. The Headmaster reckoned he finally lost it.'

Harry nodded silently.

'What did you say to him?'

Harry thought back 'I suppose the main thing was telling him he keeps his worst memories to feed his hate.'

'What worst memories?'

Harry hesitated. Now he was going to have to explain about the pensieve.

'Harry?' Moody sounded impatient.

'His memories of being bullied at school by my Dad!'

Moody looked closely at Harry, with both eyes.

'And you know about this because?'

Harry was now feeling thoroughly uncomfortable.

'He stored them in a pensieve whilst he was supposedly teaching me Occlumency.'

'And?'

Harry squirmed under Moody's magically enhanced gaze.

'And I looked in it, when he was called out to help Filch.'

Moody turned away and limped over to his desk. He sat down and considered Harry carefully.

'Was that the last time he taught you Occlumency?'

Harry nodded.

'Not surprised! Though I'm surprised that's his worst memory. Severus Snape has secrets even I don't know, but even the ones I do know are worse than a bit of bullying!' Moody thought for a few seconds. 'Maybe those were just the ones he most hated the thought of you seeing.'

'You mean he has even worse memories?'

Moody looked at Harry steadily

'You know Severus Snape was a Death Eater?'

'Yes' whispered Harry.

'I wonder what memories he has of those days, Harry.'

Harry thought back to his conversation with Snape. Had he mentioned the memories of bullying, or just memories?

Harry gasped as he remembered more of the argument with Snape.

Moody had heard the gasp

'Well? What is it?''

'I just said he was keeping his worst memories to feed his hate, not just memories of school. Maybe he thought I'd seen other memories, from his time with the Dark Lord.'

'Could be,' agreed Moody. 'What did he actually say then?'

Harry shivered as he remembered. 'He said I'd die for it.

'And then?'

'I asked him how.' said Harry simply. 'I must have been mad. I said poison would be too obvious and then – then I asked if the Dark Lord would instruct him how to kill me! Not Lord Voldemort – The Dark Lord! That's what tipped Snape over the edge!'

Moody's face didn't change, but Harry could see his astonishment in the way he had suddenly sat bolt upright.

'You joked about it? When Severus Snape said you'd die?'

Harry felt about six inches tall.

Moody sighed and leaned back in his chair. His magical eye stopped staring at Harry and went for a quick tour round the room.

'Merlin! Potter steps forth where Dragons fear to tread.' He sighed again and shook his head. 'Well, you're bloody lucky to still be alive, Harry. Don't do it again, hmm?'

Harry shook his head dumbly.

A further thought struck him. 'Did you tell the Headmaster this?'

'No, Professor. He was watching.'

'Did he see it all?'

'I - think so.'

'I might have word with him anyway. Now, what did you really come to see me about?'

Harry was taken aback by the rapid change of subject.

'It's – er – Professor Trelawney.'

'What is?'

'What I wanted to see you about.'

'Well get on with it then!'

Harry took a firm hold on his temper and started again. 'Professor Trelawney's behaving oddly, Professor!'

Moody suddenly looked defensive.

'What do you mean, oddly?'

'She appeared outside the castle last night, and went round to the gardens, then she – disappeared.'

'Disappeared?'

'When Ginny Weasley and I went to look for her, she'd gone.'

'Why did you go after her?'

'She's supposed to be in danger, - isn't she?'

Moody stumped over to the window and looked out over the quidditch pitch. Harry could see the odd glimpse of a Ravenclaw team member zooming up, before diving back out of sight.

'Yeah, you're right, she is. Is that it?'

'No. I saw what looked like her at the end of the corridor outside classroom 14 late on Tuesday evening.'

Moody turned back to look at Harry. 'Anything else?'

Harry attempted to look diffident. 'Oh, just a couple of third years were twittering on about her acting strangely.'

'In her lessons?'

'Don't think so, Professor.'

Moody looked sourly at the papers on his desk.

'I thought she always acted oddly in her lessons, but outside, well, that's a bit different.

Moody appeared to make a decision.

'I'll have word with her, tonight, if not sooner. OK Harry?'

Harry wondered what that would do, but kept his thoughts to himself.

'Thanks, Professor. I'd better be going, I said I'd watch Ravenclaw practice with Katie Bell.' He turned to go.

'Thanks for telling me, Harry,' said Moody, as Harry reached the corridor 'Better not go telling any one else about Sybil's behaviour.'

Harry shut the study door and hurried off to the main entrance. Something was going on, he thought, but as usual, he didn't have clue what it was.

- o -

Harry reached the Quidditch pitch as the Ravenclaw team took a short break in training. Katie and Jack Sloper were sitting in one of the stands, close to the back. Alison Linney and Ginny were sitting at the front of one of the other stands.

Harry leaned against one of the stand pillars and watched the Ravenclaw team talking and gesticulating at each other. It didn't look like practice was going too well.

Roger Davies had left at the end of the previous year and it seemed as though Cho Chang had been made captain; he didn't envy her the task. Harry wondered how easy it would be to be captain and seeker.

Eventually the team climbed onto their brooms and took off again. Harry saw the beaters knocking the bludgers back and forth across the pitch as the chasers practised throwing the quaffle to each other and trying for goals between the rapidly moving bludgers. Cho Chang was cruising about at high level, watching the team work and waiting for the team assistant near Harry to release the snitch.

The assistant was Michael Corner. Harry ambled over to stand next to him.

'Morning Michael.'

'Harry.' muttered Corner, looking at Harry suspiciously.

'Don't worry, I'm not here to sabotage you.'

Corner didn't look mollified. ' What are you here for, then?'

'To see how Cho's managing the team.' Harry saw the look of suspicion deepen. 'I never reckoned that being seeker and captain would be too easy. I can't watch for the snitch and see what the rest of the team are up to, myself.'

'She's doing fine!'

'Yeah, well, good! I'm glad! We don't want it to be a walkover, now do we.' Harry looked upwards, 'I think she's waited long enough, don't you?' he said, then strolled away round the touch line to another stand.

Corner gave Harry a glare and released the snitch. Immediately, it shot off across the pitch, zigzagging like crazy, and disappeared amongst the melee of players. Harry sat back and watched the fun.

- o -

What were you doing talking to Michael?' asked Ginny, as they made their way back to the school for lunch.

'Just sowing a few seeds of doubt' chuckled Harry.

Ginny didn't look convinced. 'Being subtle then?'

'Very.'

'Hah!'

Harry ignored Ginny's scorn and turned to Alison. 'Think you could beat Cho Chang?'

Alison looked dubious. 'I – don't know. I might be able to – '

'Well, you can try out against Ginny and me tomorrow morning.' He rubbed his hands together, 'It should be fun!'

- o -

Sunday morning was clear and still. Tendrils of mist rose from the lake, curling along the surface before disappearing. As the team stood yawning in the pale sunlight, Harry wondered for the hundredth time what on earth he was doing standing in a cold field when he could be warm in bed.

Katie was in fine form however, 'OK all of you, some of you saw the Ravenclaw practice yesterday, so you know what we're up against. Don't worry about Hufflepuff and Slytherin yet, we'll take it one game at a time – and we're going to win!' She smacked fist into palm for emphasis and grinned at her team, who stared stolidly back as if she'd suddenly grown another head.

'Er – well – OK! Lets get moving then! Harry, could you and Ginny try some seeker practice with Alison? Colin and I will do some passing and shooting practice with Ron and our beaters, OK?'

A ragged chorus of OKs greeted her suggestion and the team straggled out onto the pitch to take off.

Harry motioned Alison and Ginny to hold back.

'I'll release the snitch and follow it. Alison, you follow me and Ginny, please follow Alison. Two minutes each to try and catch it then hand over to the next. If you do catch it, drop it and tag on the back again, OK?'

He took off without waiting for a reply.

- o -

It took Harry over half a minute of twisting and diving to catch the snitch the first time, then he dropped it and peeled round to follow Ginny.

Alison, predictably, had trouble even following the snitch let alone catching it and peeled off after two minutes, using words Harry never expected to hear from such a demure girl.

Ginny was obviously intent on showing how good she was, throwing her broom into the tightest curves and steepest dives Harry had seen her ever produce. Even then, she took longer than Harry had taken and she dropped the snitch and got out of the way, using words Harry didn't even know.

On the third attempt, Alison managed to grab the snitch after it dived suddenly, by means of some spectacularly unorthodox flying. Seeing her push downwards into an outside loop and catch the snitch whilst flying upside down, ten feet above the ground, had Harry's breath caught in his throat and his heart in his mouth.

As Alison released the tiny ball Harry called for a break, chased and caught the snitch, and landed.

'Very good, Alison!' he said, as she landed beside him 'but I'd rather you didn't do it again! – Please?'

Alison smiled nervously, 'But I caught the snitch!'

Harry sighed ' You also nearly caught the ground!'

'Woah, you two!' exclaimed Ginny, smiling. 'Harry, you go and practice chasing, I'll take over here.'

Harry looked from one to the other. Ginny suddenly seemed a great deal less sceptical of Alison

'Yeah, right, - I'll do that. I'll just – er – right.' He shook his head and took off. He could almost swear they'd winked at one another.

- o -

'Great work, Team!'

Katie was full of praise by the end of the session.

'If we can build on today's achievements to maximise our potential in a structured manner, we should be able to set the standard for the implementation of team based activities within this august academic establishment!'

'What?'

Katie sighed sadly. 'If we keep improving at this rate, we'll be the best at quidditch.'

'Oh, yeah! Right. – You sure that's what you said?'


	15. Memories

Ch 15 - Memories

A Wednesday evening, at five o'clock.

Professor Dumbledore hadn't forgotten his promise to restart Harry's occlumancy lessons. As all the evidence still pointed to Lord Voldemort being out of the country, the headmaster decided that it would not be an unjustifiable risk to teach Harry himself. Fortunately for Harry, his approach remained gentle but thorough.

It was definitely thorough.

Harry sat in an armchair in the headmaster's study with his thoughts swirling through his head like a snowstorm, each memory coalescing and playing itself through before disintegrating into a million individual flakes. Memories of his childhood, memories of school, memories of the graveyard, memories of the hall of prophesies, memories of the chamber of death, memories of Voldemort….

Harry couldn't stop a single one.

The headmaster finally ceased probing.

'I do not believe you are trying, Harry.'

He sounded almost infinitely disappointed.

'I'm sorry Professor.' Mumbled Harry.

Dumbledore stood tiredly. 'I am almost forced to believe you want me to see these memories. It occurs to me that you may think that by passing on everything you know I may be able to take the burden from you, work out a meaning to it all, find a way to halt Lord Voldemort. I'm sorry Harry, there is no escape that way, - I wish there were.'

Harry said nothing.

'Hmmm.' Dumbledore returned to his desk and thought for a while.

'Perhaps there is another reason you find difficulty in defending most of your memories, Harry?'

'Perhaps there is' he breathed.

'Now, what would that be, do you think?'

Harry struggled to put into words the sudden revelation he'd had.

'I think, - I'm not sure – but I think it may be because I don't believe you know what I've been through, Professor.'

'No one understands you. Is that it?'

Harry deflated rapidly. It sounded so petulant when the Headmaster expressed it like that.

'Oh well,' he said, trying to sound offhand, 'perhaps not.'

'Don't dismiss your ideas so readily Harry! I confess that you have had experiences that I for one would never willingly undergo. Probing your mind is an education in some respects.'

At the mention of education, Harry thought suddenly of Dora. Had Dumbledore stumbled on those memories? Harry squirmed in embarrassment until he realised that he hadn't thought of Dora at all during the headmaster's probing.

But he was now!

Harry desperately tried to stop thinking about Dora. He couldn't! Why hadn't his protection spell warned him? He frantically attempted to shut down his thoughts, but the picture show continued. Dora running through Little Whinging, Dora at his birthday party, Dora in Daigon Ally, Dora in the library at Grimmauld Place! Dora –

NOOOO!

A final despairing effort - and Harry's mind was a jumble of formless thoughts, churning and bubbling like boiling lava. Harry fought to keep order from returning, fought to keep the mixture tumbling. He poured his power into the chaos in his mind, conscious only of the fact that he couldn't go on much longer.

The pressure released.

Harry leaned forward, sudden pain behind his eyes. He felt sick and dizzy with the effort he had been expending. Slowly the pain eased and the nausea retreated. He sat up again and looked coldly at the headmaster

Dumbledore was smiling.

'Well done. Harry!' he said 'That was most impressive!'

Harry still looked coldly at Dumbledore.

The Headmaster stopped smiling. 'You realise why I had to try and trick you?'

'Yes, Professor, though I thought my protection spell would have warned me. It did earlier!'

'I designed that spell, Harry...'

'Oh! Yes, I see, Professor.' he said stiffly.

'I don't expect you to approve, but I had to try to find memories which you would defend.'

'I – er – understand what you were trying to do, Professor. The truth is, though, if I have to use that much energy and effort, the whole thing's just a waste of time.'

He made as if to leave but Professor Dumbledore stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Wait Harry! I do not think you realise quite what I'm trying to teach you. I was simply trying to find memories you would fight for before I started to teach you the principles of occlumancy. I did not expect you to force me out! Though I have to confess that you were so close, I persisted far longer than I should have done to see if you could succeed. For that I must apologise.'

Harry had sat down again.

'So I wouldn't have to use so much power?'

'No, almost none, most of the time at least.'

The Professor sat down in front of Harry once more.

'Shall we see if we can find an easier way to achieve what you managed with brute force?'

- o -

'Hi Harry'

Ron was already tucking into his first course

'Hi Ron. No Hermione?'

'She'll be here in a minute, just went to put her books in her dorm. Save her that place beside you, can you?'

Harry dumped his bag on the bench beside him.

'What've you been up to, then?' asked Ron.

'Occlumancy Lesson with Dumbledore.' groaned Harry.

'Bad?'

'Bad! But not as bad as Snape's attempts.' Harry looked up at the staff table. Snape had the usual scowl on his face and was peering at Harry through his greasy fringe.

Harry saw Snape begin to mouth something and immediately the cold voice in his head said "Legilimens" and his scar gave a twinge of pain. He flinched slightly before looking at Snape once more. For some reason, Harry found he was remembering his meeting with the headmaster. He'd just entered the headmaster's study in his memory before he began to try to envision the roiling chaos that had defeated Dumbledore.

The meeting began to flicker and grow grainy, like a bad television picture. The words were still clear, but as Harry increased his power, even the sound faded out as the chaotic image filled his mind.

Harry was exulted to see Snape sit back suddenly in his chair and shake his head. The pressure in Harry's mind snapped off as Snape moved.

Harry smiled slowly at Snape then turned to start on his dinner.

Ron was looking at him quizzically.

'You alright Harry?'

Harry smiled. 'Yeah. Definitely. I'll tell you why when we get back to the common room.'

- o -

'You actually pushed the Headmaster out of your mind?'

They were sitting together in one corner of the common room, talking quietly.

Harry nodded.

'That's amazing Harry!' Hermione was almost too enthusiastic. 'How on earth did you manage to find the strength?'

Harry wondered if he should tell her; he decided it wasn't anything that would shock Hermione now.

'He started to look at my – er – private life.'

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Ron began to grin

'Stop it Ron!' hissed Hermione.

Ron ignored her. 'How far did he get then?'

'He didn't – quite – get anywhere. I managed to stop him in time.'

Ron looked disappointed. Hermione glared at him.

'What did he say?'

Harry looked thoughtful. 'He said -"Well Done".'

'Is that all?'

'No. He said "Let me show you an easier way"'

'And did he?'

'Yep'

'And did it work?'

Harry smiled 'It just helped me to throw Snape out of my mind when he did a legilimens spell at me during dinner.'

Ron and Hermione stared at Harry with their mouths open.

'WHAT?'

The other occupants of the common room looked round in surprise, but rapidly lost interest.

'That's disgusting, Harry.' muttered Hermione. 'Have you told Dumbledore yet?'

'No, not yet.'

'Well you'd better, he'll want to know.'

Harry hesitated before answering her. 'He might be more interested to know that my scar hurt when Snape looked at me. It hasn't done that for quite a while now.'

'Maybe it's connected to Snape trying to look into your mind?'

'Could be, but it didn't hurt when Dumbledore looked.'

'Why Snape then?' she asked.

Harry shrugged. 'Maybe because he was a death eater, touched by Voldemort, who gave me the scar?'

'That's just guesswork, Harry,' scoffed Ron

Hermione didn't agree. 'There's some logic to it, Ron. – Whether it's the right logic though – Did your scar hurt when Snape tried to teach you last year, Harry?'

To be honest, Hermione, I can't remember.'

She changed tack 'Was it easier to get rid of Snape?'

'Yeah!' Harry became thoughtful. 'It might have been 'cause he was a long way away, though

Either way, Harry, you must tell the Professor tomorrow!'

'OK Hermione, I'll tell him tomorr –' he stopped.

Harry?'

'I just had a thought! If I hadn't had a warning spell, I'd hardly have known Snape was trying to pry. He was far more subtle than when he was supposedly trying to teach me.'

'So?' asked Hermione exasperatedly.

'So how many times have I had my mind read by Snape? Or you, Hermione, or Ron?'

Hermione and Ron looked at one another in horror. 'How would we know?' asked Ron.

Despite his concern, Harry couldn't help but smile at the look of panic on their faces.

'First Ron, you'd have to be visible to him, secondly you'd have to start remembering something in detail, and not be able to stop remembering.'

Ron relaxed a bit. 'Good job he doesn't teach me any more. What about you Hermione?'

Hermione was staring into the distance. 'No, - I don't think so, well, nothing embarrassing anyway. I'm usually too busy in potions to think of anything else but work.'

'I reckon we could all do with that protection spell, Harry.' grumbled Ron.

'I think it's a bit experimental, mate. Dumbledore said that he designed it.'

'But he gave it to you!'

'That's because Harry's the one Voldemort wants to kill, Ron!' hissed Hermione.

'Yeah, well, I bet the rest of the order have it.'

Harry looked thoughtful. 'Maybe. That would mean Snape has it. Care to hex Snape to find out?'

Ron finally laughed. 'Nah, I don't fancy being sent to the Hospital wing in a basket.'

'Ron's right though Harry,' murmured Hermione. 'Maybe you should ask if he'll give the spell to the rest of us in the Order.' She looked thoughtfully at Harry. 'I wonder if Snape's used Legilimancy on any of his own house?'

'Like Malfoy?' suggested Harry.

'Could be,' agreed Ron.

'It might explain a lot' mused Hermione.

'Like why he's so cosy with Malfoy?' hazarded Ron.

Harry stood up. 'Yeah. Might explain how he's helping the order. Doesn't explain why he hates me so much though.' He picked up his heavy bag. 'I'm going to number 14 to do some work for tomorrow's lesson.'

Who've you got?'

'Slytherin and Gryffindor seconds.'

'Any good?' asked Ron.

Gryffindors are good, Slytherins are asking for a couple of freezings'

'Or Toads?' asked Ginny, as she joined them.

'Too easy to tread on.'

'Harry! that's horrid!' exclaimed Hermione.

'Some of them deserve it.' muttered Ron

'But Ron, think of their poor parents!'

Ginny look grim. 'Some of their parents are supporters of Voldemort, Hermione!' She turned back to Harry. 'What's the old book?'

'From my library at number twelve. It's about legilimancy and occlumancy'

'You're going to go into it in depth, then?

'Yep, I might try to learn legilimancy myself.' He grinned evilly at them 'I'll see you all later.'

- o -

It was after eleven o'clock before Harry finished his homework and completed his preparations for the next day. As he left the classroom he felt almost happy, work up to date, preparations complete, and hopefully everyone would have left the common room. His feeling of contentment lasted as far as the end of the classroom corridor.

'Well, Well, what have we here?' murmured Professor Snape. 'Mr. "I don't know the meaning of the word rules" Potter.'

Snape's eyes glittered with malice, a small smile played on his lips.

'And what, may I ask, are you doing wandering the corridors at this hour?'

Harry hesitated before replying. 'I'm returning to Gryffindor from my classroom, Professor, What are you doing?'

The word Professor required a massive effort.

Snape's smile grew wider. 'I'm on my way to visit the headmaster, Potter, to congratulate him on his outstanding success in teaching you the crudest possible form of Occlumancy.'

Harry smiled. 'Crude, Professor? Possibly, but it does the job!'

Snape's smile vanished. 'Arrogant boy! You have no ability and little power! I could squash you like a bug, I could open up you're mind like a can of muggle sardines!'

'Would you like to try, Professor?' asked Harry quietly?

Snape drew himself up. 'I have no intention of duelling with a sixteen year old boy!' he snarled. 'I had heard for Mr.Filch that you consider yourself to be a teacher. Frankly I had trouble believing you could be so arrogant. Obviously I owe him an apology!'

Harry looked Snape in the eye, and waited for the cold voice in his head.

Snape turned towards the Headmaster's study, 'You will come with me! We shall see if the Headmaster agrees!'

Harry considered simply walking in the opposite direction, but decided against it. This was the crunch. Would Dumbledore back him, or not. If not, Harry didn't intend to stay at Hogwarts one more day.

- o -

Professor Dumbledore was seated in the same armchair in which Harry had endured his occlumancy lesson. Before him a small fire burned in the grate, producing little heat but adding a touch of life to the slightly sombre décor of the study.

Snape had stormed into the Headmaster's presence and viperously denounced Harry for breaking almost every rule in the book. He only missed out setting fire to the sorting hat because the hat was sitting on its stand in the study, watching.

Dumbledore had sat in silence for nearly five minutes, whilst Snape seethed. One of the convoluted instruments on the Headmaster's desk had chimed twice in the period, which had evinced a sharp look from him. Somehow, Harry didn't think it was a clock

'Severus,' intoned Dumbledore, 'I'm afraid I must disappoint you again.' A hiss of breath through teeth. 'There can be no doubt that Harry is indeed teaching students at this school. I too have heard from Mr. Filch, and I repeat to you what I said to him. I have entrusted Harry with the instruction of students. There can be no greater trust, as you yourself know only too well, Severus! As I trust you to traverse the corridors after hours, so I must also trust Harry to do so.'

'Headmaster! I cannot – ' Snape stopped and slowly closed his mouth. 'Very well Headmaster!' he snapped.

Dumbledore stood and straightened his shoulders. Harry realised that the Headmaster was actually quite tall. His habit of stooping slightly gave an erroneous impression. He seemed to tower over Snape and Harry.

'Perhaps you could return to your evening perambulations Severus, I have a couple of questions to ask Harry before he returns to his common room.'

Snape gave Harry an almost incandescent glare and left without further ado.

The headmaster watched the door close with a sigh of resignation.

'I occasionally feel sorry for Severus, but not tonight. Please, sit, Harry.'

Harry gingerly sat in the second armchair before the fire. Dumbledore returned to his previous seat.

'So Harry, what were you doing in the corridor?'

'Exactly as I told Professor Snape, Professor, returning to Gryffindor House.'

Dumbledore remained silent, simply watching Harry, who attempted to fill the silence.

'I was doing some preparation for tomorrow's lesson - and a bit of homework.'

'A bit of homework?'

'Well, quite bit of homework really.'

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow.

'It's so much quieter than the common room, Professor, I get so much more done and, well, I sometimes feel a bit, - oh, I don't know, - as if I don't belong with the rest of the school any more.'

He finally managed to stop talking.

Dumbledore contemplated Harry for a few seconds and smiled.

'Very well Harry, a classroom is a place of learning. If I could be sure all the other students would be so diligent, I would allow them all in the classrooms in the evenings. Alas, such is not the case. I hope you will not misuse the trust I am placing in you'

He looked at Harry closely.

'I believe someone attempted to read your mind this evening at dinner.'

Harry started.

'Er – ye – yes Professor. – How on earth did you know?'

'I felt your protection spell act, Harry. As I told you, I designed that spell, almost specifically for you. I didn't know exactly how it would work on you, but I am extremely surprised to find that I remain in contact!'

'Did you hear the spell act when Pritchard attacked me, Professor?'

Dumbledore thought hard.

'No, I must confess I do not recall receiving any intimation whatsoever. It may of course be attenuated by distance. A trial may be in order, - but not tonight, I think. It is getting late.'

'Professor,' asked Harry, 'Do the other members of the Order have the use of the same spell?'

'No Harry, they do not.' Dumbledore looked almost embarrassed. 'The plain fact is, Harry, the more people who have the use of that spell, the sooner Lord Voldemort will know of it and find a way to neutralise it.'

'I understand the logic Professor, but the thought of Ron, or Hermione or – Ginny even, being hit by a spell, - '

'You have forgotten Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom, Harry.'

Harry looked at the floor, suddenly ashamed. He'd hardly spoken to Luna and Neville recently, but they were in no less danger for that.

The Headmaster stood.

'I suppose I cannot blame you for looking to protect your nearest and dearest, Harry. I will consider the matter. At least they are within the school most of the time, and hence unlikely to be giving way the secret. - Good night.'

Harry paused at the door.

'Thank you, Professor, it would take a load off my mind. Good night.'

As he made his way back to Gryffindor tower, Harry reflected on the Headmaster's use of words. Nearest and Dearest.

Perhaps he'd given away more than he thought.

- o -

Ron and Hermione were halfway through their breakfast before Harry arrived.

'Late to bed again Harry?' enquired Ron.

Harry looked at him and grinned.

'Yeah, met Snape on the way back!'

'Harry!' gasped Hermione, 'What happened?'

'Yeah,' chuckled Ron, 'You're still the same shape! Was he feeling ill or something?'

'He was after he took me to see Dumbledore.' Harry smiled at the memory. 'The Headmaster agreed that I'm a teacher and said I could be out after hours!'

Ron and Hermione looked relieved.

'What would you have done if he hadn't?' asked Ron, smiling.

Harry was suddenly serious. 'I'd have walked out of here with my brooms and headed for London.' he said quietly.

Ron looked down at his toast and spread some marmalade on it, in silence.

'Did you tell the Headmaster about Snape using the Legilimens spell on you?' asked Hermione after a while.

'He already knew!'

'How?'

Harry shrugged. 'He designed that protection spell, and apparently he can hear it work. At least if he's in sight, he can. He didn't know it was Snape though.'

'Awesome!' muttered Ron.

'Yeah. It's a cool spell. I asked about the rest of you having it. – He'll think about it.'

'Just think about it?'

Harry leaned across to speak quietly. 'He reckoned he'd designed it with me in mind - and no, the order don't have it.'

'Perhaps it needs modifying for someone else' mused Hermione.

'I'll keep reminding him. It's all I can do.' He paused. 'Damn' he murmured, 'I forgot to tell him about my scar hurting.'

'You think it matters?'

Hermione was more certain. 'It could be important, Ron!'

Harry tucked into his eggs and bacon.

'It'll have to wait till later anyway,' he mumbled through a mouthful of bacon, 'We've got double transfiguration first and then I've got to resist freezing a Slytherin before lunch.'

- o -

Katie Bell had booked the quiditch pitch for Saturday morning practice.

Harry and Ron shuffled down to the pitch, brooms in hand, muttering imprecations at the team captain. They were the last ones there, receiving a matching set of glares from the rest of the team.

'Can't we have an afternoon practice next week, Katie? complained Colin Creevey, as they all stood and shivered in the cold northeasterly breeze.

'Yeah, preferably in the Great Hall.' muttered Ron, very quietly. Alison giggled whilst Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Luckily, Katie didn't hear Ron or the giggles. 'Can't handle a bit of wind, Colin?' she scoffed, 'There's a reason for practicing in cold weather! The first match could be in a rain storm, even a hailstorm. I want you to be able to shrug off all the discomfort and concentrate on the play.'

She looked round. The rest of the team looked rebellious, but open mutiny didn't seem to be on the agenda for today.

'OK. The usual warm up stuff for the first quarter of an hour, then we'll go through a few plays.'

A few groans of acceptance greeted her instructions before they all took off in a ragged bunch.

- o -

It was the third play of the practice. Katie and Ginny were one team, Harry and Colin were the other. Ron and Andrew were goal keeping for Katie and Harry respectively, with Jack beating bludgers around both teams. To add a bit of spice they'd magiced the quaffle so that the chasers could only handle it for ten seconds before it leapt out of their hands and transferred itself to the nearest player for the other side

Alison dropped the Quaffle between the two pairs and retreated.

Katie was the first to grab the quaffle. She circled left but was intercepted by Colin. She passed to Ginny, who darted off to the right with Colin in hot pursuit and closing fast. Ginny's ten seconds was up before Katie could get within range, so she threw the quaffle at Colin and rushed back to a defensive position.

Colin advanced down the left side, passing to Harry with half a second to spare. Harry climbed and circled right, Katie charging at him from in front of the goal whilst Ginny marked Colin. A Bludger distracted Katie for a millisecond, allowing Harry to try for goal, but Ron swept the quaffle away down the pitch, with almost negligent ease. Harry muttered to himself; this chasing business wasn't easy.

Ginny was the first to reach the quaffle, picking it out of mid air and accelerating towards the other goal. Colin was just about quick enough to catch her, before she passed back to Katie, who jinked left to avoid running into Colin. Harry was storming down the pitch and about to grab the quaffle out of Katie's hands when a shout from the ground distracted him.

'They've escaped!'

Harry caught Katie a glancing blow and skidded sideways into Ginny, knocking the breath out of her and almost knocked her off her broom. He grabbed her round the waist and hauled her upright before propelling them both towards the figure of Hermione, who was standing at the edge of the pitch waving what looked like a newspaper.

Back at ground level, the rest of the team were landing as Harry helped the still winded Ginny to the ground. He turned to Hermione, who was still panting after her run from the castle.

'Did you have to shout quite as loudly as that?' he fumed.

Hermione ignored him.

'Are you alright Ginny?' she asked solicitously.

Ginny nodded and breathed slowly and carefully. 'Yeah,' she gasped, 'It's okay, Harry, - not your fault, - either of you -.'

Harry looked dubiously at her for a few seconds then turned to Hermione.

'So, what's all the fuss about, then?'

'They've escaped!

'Who've escaped?' asked Katie.

'Some of the prisoners in Askaban!

Harry's heart missed a beat; several beats in fact, leaving his head swimming for a few seconds. Gasps from the rest of the team showed they'd also heard. Harry looked into the scared faces of Ron and Ginny.

'When?' he whispered.

'Yesterday afternoon. There was a mass break out, with outside help, but only a few got outside the anti apparation spells at Azkaban and got away!'

'Who made it?' asked Ron.

Hermione held the Saturday edition of the Prophet up for his inspection. Three pictures were plastered across the front page, three unpleasant looking individuals, with names beneath the pictures.

McNair.

Crabbe.

Rookwood.

Harry looked at Hermione.

'No Malfoy?'

She shook her head.

'Well, that's something' muttered Ron.

'Yeah,' said Ginny, 'I bet dragon boy's going to be livid.'

Harry snorted with laughter, relieved that Lucius Malfoy was still behind bars and only three Death Eaters had escaped.

'Where'd you hear that?' he chuckled.

Ginny glanced at Alison. 'My spy in your classroom, Harry'

Harry frowned at Alison, who smiled back nervously, but she was spared further interrogation by Katie's impatient muttering.

'Okay, its bad news, but they're not banging on the doors yet. So, are we going to practice, or does the world end now?' she complained.

Harry looked at the others. 'Sorry, - yeah we'd better keep going, we can't do anything about this, at the moment, anyway.'

Katie looked at him as if he was suffering from delusions of grandeur and waved for the team to get back to practice.

Harry climbed back onto his broom but waited whilst the others took off. 'Thanks Hermione,' he said quietly, 'See you at lunch. I reckon we need a meeting, just the six of us, yeah?'

'POTTER' yelled Katie.

Harry gave Hermione a long suffering look and kicked off the ground.

'After Lunch!' he yelled

Hermione waved and started back to the castle.

- o -

Katie blew her whistle for the end of practice to a ragged cheer from the team. All but Harry streaked groundwards looking for a warming shower and lunch. He slowed down and climbed, circling lazily upwards like an eagle in an updraft.

The countryside opened out below him. The lake spread across the southern part of the valley, its eastern downstream end enveloped in trees close to the railway station. South and West of the Lake, the enchanted forest spread to the feet of the surrounding hills.

Harry swung round to look eastwards at the castle, and beyond the station, the roofs of Hogsmead were just visible amongst the trees. Stands of woodland dotted the lower slopes of the hills around and formed an almost continuous necklace along the base of the range of hills behind the school. So many places to hide, thought Harry. Any attacker could keep in cover from either end of the valley until they were within a hundred yards or so of the northern side of the castle.

Three Death Eaters might not be a lot, but with Bellatrix Lestrange and any others she could gather, they could cause a heap of trouble if they wanted to. Harry didn't know how far out the School.s protection spells were effective, now might be the time to find out.

Harry pointed the handle of the Firebolt downwards and dived cautiously to rejoin his team, as they headed for the castle.


	16. Spies

Ch 16: - Spies.

After lunch, Harry waited in classroom 14, writing up his monthly assessment for the Gryffindor third years.

He'd finished the Slytherin reports and had wondered briefly what would happen next month when Pritchard returned. The boy's father had been found not guilty, as the Headmaster had predicted, but Harry didn't think he would be a great deal more accommodating.

So far the Griffyndors were all doing well. He shook his head slightly as he reached the name Alison Linney. A spy in his classroom, indeed!

Harry looked up as the door opened and Ginny herself walked in, closely followed by Hermione and Ron. They looked round and waved at Harry, then wandered over to the windows and took in the view of the end of the lake, Hagrid's hut, the Quidditch pitch, the eaves of the forbidden forest and the hills either side of the valley stretching away to the horizon. The cold northeasterly had brought clear skies, and the sun slanting in through the windows turned Ginny's hair into a glowing copper waterfall.

Harry was gazing at her, lost in thought, when a cough beside him brought him suddenly back to reality.

'Hi Harry' enthused Neville. 'I've never been in here before. It's really impressive but - we had cushions in the room you found for the DA, don't the desks get in the way?'

Harry just smiled and waved his wand. Neville's jaw dropped as the desks melted away to become cushions then reformed as Harry waved his wand once more.

Luna simply smiled vaguely. 'There's an advertisement for these cushions in the latest edition of the Quibbler.' she said dreamily.

Harry gave her an incredulous look. 'Professor McGonagall spent two days on that spell!'

Luna just smiled again. 'Are you sure?' she asked.

Hermione turned from the windows. 'The cushions are in the Quibbler, maybe. The spell to change them? No!' She shook her head in exasperation. 'Now, Harry, what did you want to tell us?'

As they gathered round and perched on various desks and benches, Harry tried to marshal his thoughts.

'Well, I suppose I just want to check if any more odd things have been happening...You know, like Trelawny acting odd again, or anything.'

'You really reckon they'll come up here?' asked Ron.

'Remember what Dumbledore said at the meeting at number 12? Bellatrix Lestrange is supposed to be coming to kidnap Trelawney.'

Luna had suddenly become attentive. 'I didn't really believe Daddy when he told me that! Was the Headmaster certain?'

Harry looked at the others who had been present.

Ginny spoke up. 'He said that he had received a report that she would.' She shrugged her shoulders. 'He thought it was important enough to "increase security at Hogwarts"'

'And has it been?' asked Neville.

'Supposedly!' snorted Hermione. 'Ginny thinks Trelawney's tower is better protected, but she has to come outside sometimes!'

'Maybe the alarm spells were strengthened,' added Ron.

'Yeah, but how far do they go out from the school?' mused Harry. 'The woodland comes in pretty close in places.'

'Mainly round the back of the school though.'

'True, but there aren't any doors in the walls, or anything.' explained Neville. The rest of them looked at Neville in surprise.

'I – erm – run – round the buildings, every other evening' he muttered.

Ron raised his eyebrows. 'You kept that quiet, Nev.'

'Well, I think it's good for him!' proclaimed Luna, 'and don't call him Nev! His names Neville!'

'Sorry Ma'am!' said Ron, bowing deferentially.

'Enough!' grumbled Hermione. 'You'd expect me to back you up, Ron, so don't act so hurt. Come to think of it, you could do with some exer - ' she stopped at the look of horror on Ron's face, and began to chuckle.

'Good Grief,' muttered Ginny, under her breath. 'Look, can we get to the point? I've got to meet Dean in fifteen minutes!'

Ron frowned at her and was about to open his mouth when Hermione nudged him hard. He glanced at her and subsided. Harry just looked coldly at Ginny who recoiled slightly, then he swept his gaze round the rest of them.

'The question stands. Has anyone seen anything odd, about Trelawney or anyone else?'

Ginny hesitated for a second and looked slightly reproachfully at Harry. 'Natalie McDonald saw her going down the drive towards Hogsmead last Saturday, but McGonagall was with her.'

'I saw her coming back,' added Luna, 'and McGonagall was still with her.'

'Like I said, she has to go out sometime.' proclaimed Hermione. 'If Dumbledore doesn't want her to know about her danger, he can't just force her to stay in the castle all day and every day.'

'The important thing is that she's unpredictable' said Ginny, thoughtfully. 'That's how people get killed or kidnapped; they get into a routine. My spies say she hasn't got any sort of routine at all'

Harry looked at Ginny steadily. Her and her spies, he thought to himself.

'Alright, I suppose all we can do is keep our eyes open. I'll go and see Hagrid this afternoon, he might know about the schools protection charms.'

'You could just ask Dumbledore, Harry.' said Hermione, in her "isn't it obvious" voice.

'I don't really want to ask Dumbledore, he'll probably just tell me not to worry.' He looked at them all again, finishing with a cold stare at Ginny. 'You'd better get going,' he said acidly 'You don't want to be late.'

Ginny turned and left without a word. The others looked at Harry in astonishment

'What was that about?' asked Hermione.

Ron looked as though he agreed with Harry, but Harry was suddenly feeling thoroughly ashamed of himself. He fumbled a few words together. 'Well – you know – we're talking serious stuff here – death eaters and – so – on.'

Ron was about to say something, but Hermione grabbed him and hustled him out, making faces at Neville that suggested he and Luna should follow her example. Neville took the hint, but predictably, Luna didn't.

'You go on, Neville, she said, smiling at him, I want to tell Harry something.'

Neville hesitated but didn't argue, closing the door quietly.

Luna wandered over to the windows and looked out silently for a full minute. Harry wondered if she'd forgotten he was there, but she suddenly spoke without looking away from the window.

'Jealousy is unbecoming, Harry.'

'I'm not jealous.' he stated flatly.

'No?'

'No.'

Luna turned from the window and drifted over to him. Her misty eyes seemed to be looking into his soul. 'So what's the problem?'

'What I just said.' He replied

Luna raised an eyebrow.

'I just thought she might give it a bit higher priority, I suppose.' He finished, rather lamely. It seemed to satisfy Luna though. She walked over to the door and turned.

'That's alright then, isn't it? Though I wonder if Ginny realises.' she said sarcastically, 'Perhaps I'd better tell her.'

'I doubt she gives a damn.' he retorted.

'I think she gives a damn about someone being nasty to her. - See you around, Harry.'

She was gone.

Harry sat at his desk for a whole hour, the taste of his words like bile in his mouth.

He finally stood and miserably locked his desk, wondering if it was possible to avoid Ginny completely. Reluctantly he came to the conclusion it wasn't, but as he locked the classroom, he decided he would have a damn good try.

- o -

Predictably, Hagrid had been out, when Harry hammered on his door. Fang had barked loud and long, but Hagrid was nowhere to be seen. Muttering to himself, Harry decided to walk around the school, to see where Neville went on his runs.

Ravenclaw were practicing on the Quidditch pitch as he passed. He could see Cho Chang swooping backwards and forwards across the pitch, watching the team practise. The snitch was hovering near one of the goalposts, but she was too busy watching her team mates to notice. Harry smiled evilly to himself; time for another quick dig. He cupped his hands round his mouth and shouted.

'Hey! Cho!'

Cho looked round in consternation, nearly colliding with one of the beaters.

'Down here!' he yelled.

Eventually, Cho looked down and saw him waving at her. She changed course towards him, whereupon he pointed at the northern goalposts, where the snitch still hovered.

'By the Goal!' he yelled.

She looked in the general direction of the goal, but didn't seem to see the tiny golden fleck at all. Harry made a circular motion with one arm and pointed at the snitch again. Cho still didn't get it, so he waved disgustedly at her and started walking towards the castle again. Almost immediately she noticed the snitch and shot off towards it.

Aware it was being chased, the snitch flitted off round the pitch with Cho in hot pursuit. By the time she'd caught it the team had finished their play and were waiting around for further instructions. Harry thought of staying to jeer, but decided against it. If Cho got too unnerved, she'd change positions.

As Harry made his way along the side of the buildings, the ground was broken by rock outcrops which grew more frequent as he neared the back of Hogwarts. The ground rose gently, with the wall top rising in tiers to match the ground level. Whoever had built the castle in the far distant past had obviously been designing for defence against a significant threat.

A few hut and sheds were huddled beneath the walls, groundsman's huts and stores, mainly for maintenance of the Quidditch pitch and stands.

Reaching the corner tower, Harry looked up the slight slope to the belt of trees that separated the Castle grounds from the slopes and screes of Ben Elton. The deciduous trees were already beginning to turn yellow and brown, as the leaves reacted to the recent frosts. The firs stood tall and dark amidst the mellow colours of autumn, hinting at their strength and determination not to be bowed by the cold and snow to come.

Along the back of the school buildings the walls were still high, and generally without windows. The store buildings backed onto these walls although the odd tower or two sprung upwards to dizzying heights at intervals along the wall. Windows glittered in the higher turrets.

Harry was trying to remember which tower held Professor Trelawney's suite of rooms when his eye was caught by a slight movement ahead. He stopped and flattened himself against the wall. Ahead, he could see two students, half hidden behind a buttress. It was obvious even at this distance that passing them would be embarrassing for him and them. As he turned to retrace his steps, he caught a glimpse of long red hair.

Harry's heart suddenly felt painfully heavy in his chest as he stumbled away, head down, wishing he could be somewhere else, anywhere else, as long as he never had to return.

At the end of the back wall Harry turned the corner and looked down the slope to the Quidditch pitch. Ravenclaw were still practicing and he didn't want to go near Cho until she'd forgotten he had showed her up. Instead he turned right, into the belt of trees, and began to climb.

As he made his way through the trees, Harry kept reminding himself that this was a foolish thing to do. Part of his mind, however, refused to listen. That part realised that the Death eaters couldn't be here yet, and any that had been around would have gone to Azkaban to help with the breakout. Nonetheless, Harry was cautious as he made his way uphill, stopping and listening every so often, and looking around carefully.

Above the tree line, Harry turned and looked back at Hogwarts, dominating the valley. The trees mercifully hid the back wall of the school. Behind him, Ben Elton stretched upwards a further fifteen hundred feet of scree and outcrops to a bare and cold looking summit. On the tiny quidditch pitch below, he could just see the Ravenclaw team as tiny moving dots.

He thought of Cho and how he'd spent so long yearning for her. Now he didn't really care what she did, or who with, but he could remember the feelings he'd had before, and how they had suddenly changed at the end of last year.

Until recently, he'd never really thought much about Ginny's original crush on him, but he supposed she'd felt the same sudden realisation that she didn't care what Harry did any more. She probably couldn't even remember feeling anything more than friendship for him, now.

Harry sat down between two rocks, out of the wind and tried to empty his mind of all thoughts, all cares - and all emotions.

- o -

The sun was close to the horizon as Harry finally made his way back down to the school. The Ravenclaws had long gone and the grounds were quiet. Harry's stomach was telling him that dinner was just about to be served, but he didn't hurry. The thought of joining in with the rest of the House was almost physically sickening, so he worked his way back down the hill carefully, looking for any sign that others had been on the slopes recently.

To his utter amazement, he found the evidence he had been searching for, not far above the trees. Three rocks were lying together in a way that formed a small recess. The grass within the recess was broken down and flattened, although Harry realised that animals could produce the same effect. The hand made cigarette ends, however were unlikely to have been made by any of the local fauna -they were too well rolled. From that point only the top parts of the school could be seen, including the tower that Harry was now sure contained Professor Trelawney's rooms.

Harry smiled humourlessly to himself, at least he had some idea how far the protection spells reached, this side of the castle. Feeling slightly less depressed, he continued back to the school.

The Entrance Hall was quiet, as expected, as Harry made his way up the marble staircase. He could hear the hum of chatter from the students tucking into their dinner. Pausing at the doors to the Great Hall, Harry was struck again by the feeling he had experienced at the beginning of term, a feeling of not belonging in such a cheerful place, a feeling of alienation. He could just see Hermione and Ron at one side of the Gryffindor table, and was that Ginny on the other side?

Whoever it was began to turn to look towards the door, but Harry didn't wait to find out if he was right. He reached the Gryffindor tower, walked through the empty common room, climbed the stairs, lay down on his bed and closed the curtains. Sticking his wand in one of the holes in the bed head, he lit the end, took out one of the dark arts books from number twelve and started to read, only stopping when the first person came up to bed. He extinguished the light and lay back, trying not work out who had gone to bed.

Two had turned in before sleep took him.

- o -

It was still dark when Harry woke, rumpled and uncomfortable. He tried to get comfortable again, but sleep was gone. He spent the rest of the night wishing he'd paid Ginny more attention when she had liked him, and cursing his own treacherous feelings for turning the tables on him.

- o -

Hagrid was digging his vegetable patch as Harry approached the next morning. He'd been first down to breakfast, hoping, justifiably in fact, that the common room would be empty when he reached it. Porage, toast, and a glass of pumpkin juice had taken ten minutes of rapid eating, and he'd been on his way out of the hall before any fifth or sixth years had appeared.

Hagrid looked up in surprise, as Harry approached.

'Mornin' Harry' he said jovially. 'Great mornin' for a bit of early diggin' to wake you up. How's things then?'

'Okay I suppose. Hagrid, I don't suppose you know any thing about the protection spells round Hogwarts, do you?'

Hagrid stopped digging, and leaned on his enormous spade. 'Straight to the point, Eh? What's bitin' you then?'

Harry looked round irritably. 'Nothing – except Death Eaters'

'Ah – well - yes, I did hear about that. I don't reckon they'll be comin' up 'ere though, Harry.'

Harry wondered just how much the Headmaster had told Hagrid about Trelawney being in danger. It suddenly occurred to him that not all the order might be aware of the whole secret.

'You're probably right, but – if they did – how close could they get to the walls before an alarm went off?'

Hagrid looked closely at Harry for a moment. 'Depends.' he said. Depends on what they've got in mind, depends on whether they've been added to the warnin' list, even depends on the time of day.'

'Assuming they mean harm, and are on the warning list, and say, it's day time?'

Hagrid looked puzzled by this combination. 'Weeelll, I'd say the edge of the trees, all around the school, - or thereabouts. Maybe further, I'm not sure.'

'Thanks Hagrid, better be off – '

'Hang on, Harry. No need to rush! You want a cup of tea?'

Harry looked round at the castle. He wanted to get back to classroom fourteen, before Slytherin came out to start practice but, well, he didn't want to get in Hagrid's bad books.

A huge mug of tea in front of him, Harry took time to find out how Hagrid's Brother was getting on.

'Oh, he'd doin' fine, Harry. He's not in the forest any more.'

'Where else could you hide him, then?'

Hagrid looked secretive for a few seconds, 'Well, promise you won't tell any one?'

Harry nodded.

'He's with Charlie and the rest of the dragon handlers, two valleys away from here.'

Harry's mouth dropped open. Charlie had moved quickly, it seemed. Dragons, less than five miles away!

'Wha – er – what can he do, though?'

'Bless me Harry, he can do loads! He's not frightened of the dragons, and now he can speak, he helps to keep 'em in line!'

Harry could hear the pride in his brother echoing through Hagrid's words.

'Who taught him then?'

'I'm not sure.' Hagrid looked a bit ashamed. 'I had to go "abroad" just before the beginnin' of term so they took him over there, and – well, I've only been over once. I didn't see his teacher.'

Harry hastened to reassure Hagrid. 'It's okay Hagrid, I understand. I can't say I blame you for –'

A knock on the door interrupted him.

Hagrid opened the door, but before he had a chance to say anything, a voice asked urgently. 'Is Harry in with you, Hagrid?'

Damn, thought Harry! Ginny!

Ginny pushed past Hagrid and grabbed Harry's sleeve. 'I'm very sorry, Hagrid, but I must speak to Harry, urgently!'

Hagrid looked stunned as Ginny almost hauled Harry bodily towards the door. Harry just managed to put down his mug of tea before he disappeared backwards out of the door, shrugging his shoulders at Hagrid in apology.

Outside the hut, Ginny continued dragging Harry almost into the forbidden forest. She looked all around and then spoke.'

'Harry, I've got to apologise.'

'What?'

'Apologise. That means to say sorry. – you know?'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Yes, I know, - but – but what d'you want to apologise for?'

Ginny looked slightly surprised, but continued resolutely.

'Luna told me you thought I wasn't taking the death eaters seriously enough, - yesterday, - remember?'

Harry was momentarily taken aback by the thought that Luna had actually told Ginny - and almost disappointed that Ginny had accepted the statement.

'Yeah! Well – yeah, of course I remember – ' he coughed 'Well, okay, I – forgive you, I think – '

'You think?' Ginny's eyebrows arched upwards.

'Look Ginny,' Harry floundered, 'I – well, I think I was a bit, you know, sensitive about it myself, so – I – erm – ought to apologise too.'

Ginny smiled shyly for a second then looked down at her shoes. 'That's – okay, Harry, - did – did you? - I mean, later in the afternoon, was that you - ?'

What? thought Harry. Oh! Yeah. His shoulders slumped.

'Yeah, I went round the back of the school,' he muttered.

'And you saw me and Dean - ?'

'Yeah. - I was just exploring!' he muttered, trying desperately not to sound jealous.

Ginny looked thoroughly agitated. Harry was beginning to wonder if she thought he'd been spying on her.

'Have you told Ron?' she finally asked.

Harry looked up in surprise. 'What? Tell Ron? I've no intention of telling Ron,'

He sighed. Now he understood the urgency. He tried to force some sincerity into his voice. 'What you do is your business, no one else's.' he said quietly.

'Thanks, Harry,' she said, sounding relieved. 'I really didn't think there'd be anyone around, so –'

'I didn't think at all! I suppose it's a good place for that sort of thing.'

Ginny blushed 'W-you should try it sometime.'

'That'll be the day!' scoffed Harry. He smiled, humourlessly. 'Next time there's a blue moon, I reckon.'

Ginny changed the subject rapidly.

'Did you find anything?'

'When?'

'When you went exploring!'

'Ohhh. Yeah. Up on the hill.'

'Well? - What was it?'

'Someone had been there, waiting, - for quite a while by the look of it.'

Ginny looked up at the hills reflexively.

'Death Eater?'

'Who knows, possibly just a Voldemort supporter. Maybe some perv trying to look into the dormitory windows. Whoever it was smokes rollup cigarettes.'

'The girls' dormitories!' Ginny sounded thoroughly indignant.

'Maybe the boys', who knows?'

'You mean it could have been a woman up there?'

Harry looked blankly at her for several seconds.

'Oh!' she said suddenly. 'Oh, Eeuww!'

Harry chuckled, drily. 'I reckon we can say it was a Voldemort supporter of some sort! By the way, how did you find me?'

Ginny hesitated, 'Alison Linney saw you leave breakfast early.'

'And how did she know which way I went?'

Ginny ignored the question. 'I expect your tea's getting cold, Harry, and I haven't had breakfast, so I'd better scoot.' She smiled at him suddenly. 'See you later then, tell Hagrid sorry from me!'

Harry nodded as she turned away and hurried back to the school. Now he was being tailed, hmmm? Merlin knew he didn't have any animosity towards Ginny, but still, he was beginning to wish he could make like a Thestral and become invisible.

'Not if I see you first.' he murmured to himself.

- o -

By the time Harry had finished his tea and set off back to the school, the Slytherins were assembling for practice. Draco Malfoy and his hulking minders were approaching the quidditch stands where the rest of the team were already in the air. Malfoy looked as sour as usual and again, as usual, lost no time in insulting Harry.

'Been to see your large friend then, Potty?' Crabbe and Goyle laughed nastily. 'Is he back from one of his "undercover" excursions, then?'

Harry smiled lazily, 'Yep, he's back home, not like your dad, Dragon boy. He's still in the pen, I hear'

Malfoy went whiter than ever, and Goyle looked as though he'd swallowed a wasp, but Crabbe looked slightly smug for a moment.

Harry couldn't resist a second go, 'Funny how Crabbe's dad got out and yours didn't, isn't it?'

Malfoy was levelling his wand at Harry and Harry was preparing the protego spell and a couple of very nasty return hexes, when he was astounded to see Crabbe restrain Malfoy and Goyle and whisper urgently in Malfoy's ear. Malfoy's rigid pose slowly relaxed and he stood back sullenly. Harry skirted the three of them warily and headed for the castle.

Harry spent the next week doing his best to keep out of sight of Ginny Weasley and Alison Linney. He largely succeeded, though inevitably their paths crossed once or twice each day. A distracted look or a sudden earnest conversation with Ron or Hermione tended to fend off any sort of conversation. - Except of course, for the third year Slytherin and Gryffindor DADA practical.

- o -

Harry was most surprised to see Graham Pritchard hesitantly peering round the door five minutes before the lesson. They looked at each other for several seconds before Harry waved for Pritchard to come in. The third year marched up the centre of the room and stood nervously in front of Harry.

'The headmaster told me to apologise to you.'

Harry regarded Pritchard silently.

'I'm sorry - Mr. Potter.' he said, formally.

'Apology accepted, Mr.Pritchard.' replied Harry, equally formally.

Pritchard looked thoroughly uncomfortable. Harry decided to relent slightly.

'The headmaster told me some of the things that were giving you grief. I'm glad your Dad wasn't guilty. Your Mum and sister must be ecstatic.'

Pritchard nodded slowly.

'Truce?' asked Harry.

Pritchard nodded again.

'Go and sit down then. The rest of the class should be here in a minute or two.'

As the rest of the class assembled Pritchard got several funny looks, a couple of smiles and one or two hate filled glares. One of the glares was from Alison Linney, who then looked at Harry questioningly, whilst miming a cut throat. Harry shook his head slightly, at which she looked thoroughly disappointed.

Harry instructed the register to log the students' attendance. Once the book had floated back to his desk. Harry cleared his throat and stood up.

'Morning everyone.'

'Morning, Mr. Potter.' They chorused.

'No Miss McDonald this morning?'

'Alison Linney piped up immediately. 'She's not feeling well this morning Mr.Potter.'

Harry was about to ask what was wrong, but the gleeful look on Alison's face made him decide that perhaps he didn't really want to know after all.

He rerailed his train of thought and continued.

'Today I want to go through what we've covered so far. Hopefully we can get onto something more complicated, if you've all got these spells sorted. So, get up and I'll sort the desks out.'

They all stood immediately and waited whilst Harry cancelled the form spell.

'Good. Now then, we'll start with the expelliarmus disarming charm. Pairs as usual, - yes Miss. Linney?'

'Um – I've got no one to practice with.'

Harry sighed. 'Alright, you can practice on me. The rest of you get on with it. I'll be checking you all in a few minutes.' He faced Alison expectantly.

Almost immediately he heard the cold voice inside his head matching Alison's, "Expell-"'

'Hang on!' He muttered, trying to remember the incantations which turned off his protection spells. 'Okay. Try again.'

Alison suddenly blurted out "Expelliarmus" making Harry's wand fly out of his hand and leave his fingers stinging.

'Accio.' He muttered, and the wand flew back to him.

'Good,' he said with a smile. 'Very good, - Expelliarmus!'

Alison's wand jumped out of her hand and spun across the room. Harry thought Accio at it and watched as it flew to his hand without even touching the floor. He stepped forward to give Alison her wand back but was taken aback by the sight of her holding her hand and crying. The rest of the class stopped practicing and gathered round.

Harry put both wands in his pocket and gently took Alison's hand. There was a red burn mark on two of her fingers. One of the burns was already starting to blister and she was obviously in serious pain.

Harry immediately whispered one of the spells he'd learned to stop the burn getting any worse, then a second spell to stop the pain. As the agony ebbed away, Alison stopped crying and made to take her wand.

'I'm sorry about that,' said Harry, 'I didn't realise I used so much power. I'd better take you to the Hospital wing.' He looked round, to tell the rest of the class to continue, but noticed them all looking at him with varying degrees of amusement.

'On second thoughts, Mr. Creevey, would you please take Miss Linney to the Hospital wing?

A quarter of an hour later they reappeared. Alison's fingers were as good as new, so Harry gave her back her wand and told her to practice with Denis and his usual partner.

It was only as the class were leaving that Harry thought to reactivate his protection spells. He shivered at the thought that he might be beginning to trust the Slytherins.


	17. Flight and Fight

Ch 17: - Flight and Fight

Harry hoped he would hear nothing more about his slight over enthusiasm with the Expelliarmus spell - of course, this being Hogwarts, the story went round the school like wildfire. When he met up with Ron and Hermione to walk down to the new stables for Care of Magical Creatures Hermione immediately gave him an inquisitive look, then glanced away and began making small talk about her last Arithromancy lesson.

Ron looked disgustedly at Hermione for a while before turning to Harry with barely disguised glee. 'Hear you've been using corporal punishment on your students, mate. What did she do? Blow you a kiss?'

Hermione shook her head. 'Oh! You're so bloody subtle, Ron!' she sighed.

Harry just glared at them both for a second or so before slowly starting to laugh.

'Is that the rumour, or just your idea?' he chuckled.

Hermione seemed genuinely angry with Ron. 'It's just his idea, Harry! Take no notice of him. She's been telling everyone it was an accident and Denis's been backing her up - so don't worry about it!'

Harry was more concerned that Ron could even imagine that Alison Linney would have blown him a kiss.

'I'm not worried about it.' He shrugged. 'I saw Professor Moody at lunchtime. He started telling me about all the accidents there used to be in the DADA lessons when he was a kid. Amazing anyone survived, the way he tells it.'

They finally reached the stable block that had been built round the coach house. The coach house was a small building not much bigger than the single coach inside, which appeared to be receiving a repaint. On a rack on the wall were a hundred miniature coaches. Harry had frightening mental picture of the chaos that would ensue if the miniaturisation spells should ever fail. Hagrid had also taken to keeping all his magical creatures at the stables, which meant that extreme care was needed not to open the wrong door. Unless of course someone had particular desire to be severely clawed, bitten, stung, chewed, blasted or, in the case of Fluffy, slobbered over - and then bitten.

As the trio arrived, Hagrid was just finishing with the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. The class filed out as the sixth years waited impatiently to get out of the wind. Harry buried his face in a textbook whilst Ginny passed. From the corner of his eye he saw her looking at him but kept his head down until she'd disappeared from view.

Hagrid was in fine form.

'Afternoon all!' he said jovially. 'This afternoon we're going to be having another look at Hippogriffs. I know you covered them in third year for OWLs but at NEWT level you start to learn about them in a lot more detail. By the end of this year you ought to be able to look after one properly by yourselves.'

He paused and studied the faces round him.

'Now we've three hippogriffs at the moment. Buckbeak, Goldenwing and Blacktalon. We're going to quickly run through what you learned in third year and then we can start on the new stuff. -'

Harry studied the three hippogriffs carefully. It looked as though Goldenwing was a female. Harry wondered idly whether Hagrid was actually hoping to breed hippogriffs at the school. He turned his attention back to Hagrid.

'- Now, I want you to split up into three groups and each try the introductory routine.

There were insufficient students for two classes for sixth year Care of Magical Creatures, so there were representatives of all the houses. From Slytherin, only Blaise Zabini had chosen Care of Magical Creatures and he wasn't one of Malfoy's friends.

Harry made sure he got into the group around Buckbeak. Hermione and Ron joined him, with Susan Bones and Terry Boot. Harry was the first to bow to Buckbeak and received the regal bow of a Hippogriff in return. He'd been slightly surprised how easily Buckbeak had responded, but he was stunned when the hippogriff winked at him. The rest of the group eventually managed to persuade Buckbeak to accept them and the lesson proper got under way.

- o -

Hagrid had been pleased with the amount of knowledge Harry's group had retained. A large part of that was due to Hermione, who had read all her old lecture notes the day before. He was actually so pleased that he let them go a quarter of an hour early.

Harry, however, had no wish to go back to the common room, so decided to hang about the stables. He was looking into the stall of a rather sick looking thestral, when Hagrid noticed him and left the group he was instructing.

'Not going back to the castle Harry?'

'No, - not yet.'

Hagrid looked quizzically at Harry. 'Fancy taking Buckbeak for a quick flight?' he suggested 'I reckon he could do with a bit of exercise.'

Harry turned and studied the Hippogriff carefully. Buckbeak seemed to be studying Harry in return. He bowed his head, and Harry could have sworn he winked again. It was almost like Buckbeak had heard what Hagrid had said.

'Yeah, good idea, Hagrid.' Harry smiled. 'Good job I've got my cloak with me.'

Buckbeak lost no time in getting airborne once Harry was on his back. He took off with a neck snapping lunge and beat upwards with massively powerful wingstrokes. As he gained height and began to speed up, the motion changed from a series of nausea inducing dips and climbs to a more gentle bobbing and Harry began to enjoy the flight at last. He was reminded of his last flight after quidditch the weekend before, the same broadening of the horizon, the same sight of Hogwarts sitting on its promontory dominating the valley and lake, and the hills stretching away on either side.

Buckbeak seemed to want to fly southeast, towards one of the mountains beyond Hogsmead. Harry knew the hippogriff's concealment charms had been recently refreshed, so he didn't intervene. Anyway, Harry also knew there were unlikely to be any muggles within ten miles of more of the village.

As the mountain grew larger Harry began to feel that it was familiar in some way. The outcrops of rock, close to the top and the path leading upwards from the far side of the village. At last it hit him, the outcrop of rock housed the cave where Sirius and Buckbeak had hidden, getting on for two years ago. Sirius had ridden Buckbeak to this mountain, and ridden him away when Harry and Hermione had freed them both from the clutches of Cornelius Fudge.

A wave of sadness swept over Harry as he sat astride the hippogriff; sadness for Sirius, sadness for what had been, and sadness for what might have been. He turned Buckbeak away from the mountain and set him on course for Hogwarts, and whatever the future might bring.

- o -

On the following Saturday, Professor Dumbledore decided to step up Harry's instruction in Apparition and Occlumency. Harry was of the opinion that the escape from Askaban had provided the spur, although the headmaster denied any such impetus.

Immediately after breakfast, Harry and the headmaster were transported by portkey the short distance to the woods and streams of the next valley northwards. Harry wondered when the portkey had been made - and whether it was for this specific purpose.

The valley was narrower and less wooded than the school valley, but stands of pine and mixed deciduous trees dotted the landscape. A stream wandered back and forth across the bottom of the valley and the occasional drumlin and glacier deposited rock broke valley floor. Harry reckoned it was a perfect place for practicing rapid apparation shifts, and probably even better for practicing the more energetic form of magical duelling.

Peculiar marks on some of the rocks and odd areas of old burned trees suggested that he wasn't far off the mark.

Soon, Harry was jumping about the valley, from hiding place to hiding place and on line of sight hops. The last was more dangerous, as the hiding places were visited first and remembered. The line of sight jumps involved looking at a point and imagining what it looked like close up. Easy enough on flat ground, but imagining standing twenty feet from a tree which was ten feet from a cliff face could lead to a rapid fall from grace, and possibly from the land of the living, if the cliff was high enough. The headmaster only had to save him once….

Back at the school, Harry ate a quick lunch before dragging himself to the headmaster's study and a few hours of Occlumency.

Seated in the armchair before the headmaster, Harry immersed himself in the effort of resisting the invasion of his memories. Denying access to his mind was becoming, if not easy, then at least repeatable against a legilimens of the headmaster's calibre. How he would fare against Snape up close was an unknown but Harry wasn't keen to face Snape again yet. He probably never would be.

Thought of Snape brought another question to the forefront of Harry's mind. At the next break in proceedings he made a point of asking the headmaster.

'Professor, last year Professor Snape suggested that the most skilled occlumens are able to not just keep their minds clear of interference, but can actually lie, and back up the lie with further lies.'

Dumbledore paused and regarded Harry thoughtfully. 'Gryffiindors are not known for their ability to lie, Harry. Do you really feel the ability would be an asset to you?'

'I thought it might be useful, Professor.' Harry wondered if that was the best answer to give.

Dumbledore thought for a while before sighing. 'I fear, Harry, that before all is ended, it may be a necessity.' He stared at the fire, 'Very well, I will try to outline the basic requirements. As you say, a credible lie is required, with all the facts and memories that contradict the lie hidden from view behind the strongest possible walls. Alternative memories must be developed and tied to the main untruth, so that they appear when pressure is applied. That is the most difficult part of the process, making the lie available under just the right amount of pressure to seem real.'

The headmaster looked at Harry and his eyes were bleak. 'You must continue to practice the basic form of Occlumency as often as you can, so you can clear your mind at will. This afternoon we will see if you can begin to master the Art of the Lie.'

- o -

By dinner time, Harry was beginning to recover from the ordeal. Even constructing a simple watertight lie and its evidence had been a trial. Trying to present it at the same time as hiding all the contrary thoughts had been a nightmare. He'd had to sit in classroom fourteen for a full hour afterwards to rest his brain.

Walking down from the classroom corridors, Harry heard a quiet gong like sound, almost too low for hearing. Deep and sonorous, it vibrated through the fabric of the building. It wasn't repeated, but Harry could imagine the echoes spreading though the bones of the mountains.

As he approached the Great Hall, Harry saw Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall leaving and descending the main staircase. The sight of the two Professors acting in unison was surprising enough, the speed with which they crossed the entrance hall and left the building was amazing.

Harry stopped and followed them to the door. He could see them hurrying down the main drive towards the ornamental gates and the road to Hogsmead. Quite what was happening he wasn't sure, but only Order business would draw those two together. A sudden flash of light lit the clouds to the southeast, in the direction of Hogsmead, but there was no following noise. It wasn't even beginning to get dark, so the cause of the light had to be pretty powerful.

Another flash, slightly north of the first

This was obviously serious, but Harry didn't think following the two Professors would be a sensible action without more information. He ignored his stomach's insistent calls for food and retraced his steps to the upper classroom corridor.

Harry's classroom faced west, so he hurried to a classroom that faced south since none of the east facing windows in the main block was easy to access. Peering to the left, Harry was in time to see Snape and McGonagall disappear past the gates. They seemed to turn off towards the north. Nothing happened for almost a minute, before a second gong like sound rang out.

Almost immediately, a flash of red light speared into the sky to the east, leaving jagged afterimages on Harry's retina. His vision had almost recovered when he noticed a third figure below him, leaving the building and turning right.

Harry realised that the teaching staff wouldn't want wholesale panic amongst the students, who were presently none the wiser due to all being in the Great Hall, however, this still seemed a curious response to a perceived threat from the east. Even more curious though was the fact that the third figure appeared to be Professor McGonagall! As the Professor had just disappeared towards Hogsmead and couldn't apparate back, Harry was forced to assume this was someone in disguise; though why, he couldn't begin to imagine.

The figure disguised as McGonagall had barely disappeared before Harry was on his way back to classroom fourteen. Something had jogged his memory and his memory had come up with the words "Marauders' Map". Unlocking the classroom, Harry rushed to his desk and struggled with the lock on the drawers. After what seemed like an age, he managed to open the drawer and unroll the parchment.

A whispered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" started the spell and the map appeared.

Harry rapidly scanned the area to the east but the map didn't show any names at all. An occasional flicker appeared, but it seemed as though they were all just out of range. Turning his attention to the western side of the school, Harry was both puzzled and horrified. He was puzzled because despite the fact that he could see the figure disguised as McGonagall creeping stealthily northwards along the side of the quidditch stands, there was no name shown at that point on the map.

The horror was because names were showing right at the very top of the map.

The names Lestrange, Rookwood, and Crabbe were visible - and they were getting closer.

Harry turned off the map and slammed the drawer, locked it with a rapid spell, belted out of the classroom and headed for the stairs to the lower floors.

He hurried quietly past the door of the great hall, his footsteps hidden in the general hum of conversation. Down the main staircase he charged, then crossed the entrance hall, noting with surprise that Malfoy and his sidekicks were skulking in the entrance to the dungeons.

He tore out of the door and leapt down the stairs, wondering briefly what could have kept Crabbe and Goyle from their food, then turned right and ran along the front of the building, now concentrating his mind on the possible reasons for the marauders' map not showing the person he had seen.

Stopping at the corner of the school building Harry paused to get his breath back. The light was draining away as the sun began to set above the clouds.

At least it wasn't raining, Harry thought gratefully.

Turning the corner, he scuttled to the first turret along the wall and peered round it. There were no buttresses along this side of the castle, which made concealment a great deal harder. Ahead he could see the McGonagall figure creeping from outcrop to outcrop to turret, slowly working northwards towards the trees. He hurried to keep up, flitting from cover to cover, wishing he'd had time to get his invisibility cloak and wondering if he and the disguised person ahead could take on three Death Eaters.

A second thought came hot after the first - was the disguised person even on his side?

Harry stopped and ducked behind a small shed. Now he didn't know what to do. He peered round the stone, just in time to see the blue flash of a spell strike the ground in a gout of earth, ten feet short of the trees.

Almost immediately twin streaks of red light blasted out of the trees.

That seemed to settle the question of which side the McGonagall figure was on. Harry sighed, dived out of cover and hurled himself forward. Here we go, he thought. Where are you when I need you, Ginny! I could do with a bit of help here!

As Harry ran forward to the next outcrop of rock, he saw three figures charge out of the trees firing spells as they went. The McGonagall figure had taken refuge behind a mound of earth and fired back a couple of spells in quick succession. One of the running figures fell but the other two ran on.

As the lone defender of the castle tried to move back to a better defensive position, Harry saw the leading Death Eater fire an orange blast accompanied by a sound like a circular saw hitting a large nail.

The McGonagall figure was caught in the midriff, spun round with a shriek of pain and dumped on the grass in a moaning heap.

Harry dived out from behind his rock and screamed 'IMMOBILUS'. The leader halted in astonishment as the second figure keeled over. Harry fired another Immobilus spell but missed, then dived for cover as the leading Death Eater realised where, and who, he was.

'POTTER' Screamed Bellatrix. 'Halfbreed bastard! How dare you interfere in the affairs of the dark Lord! AVARDA KEDA-'

This was the woman who had killed Sirius Black! Harry used the only defence he could think of.

'CRUCIO!' he shouted, and drove all his power into the spell. Bellatrix screamed and kept on screaming as he channelled all the anger and frustration of the last four months into the spell, holding and holding and holding on until the hatred drained away – and with it the power of the curse.

Harry was shocked to the core as he realised what he had been doing. He shook himself and dodged sideways as he heard a spell from the recovering first death eater that scorched past his head.

Bellatrix was dazedly looking around for the wand she had dropped as she thrashed in agony. Harry waved his wand in her general direction and shouted ACCIO WAND. The wand leapt out of the grass straight at Harry, flying past Bellatrix, who lunged forlornly at it, and smacking into Harry's left palm.

With a wand in each hand, Harry dived sideways once more as a pair of reductor spells were cast, almost together. The red streaks tore into the rocks Harry had managed to hide behind, spitting shards over his head like a swarm of angry bees.

That meant both Death eaters had recovered.

Harry poked his head round the rock, firing a couple of stunning spells towards the figures he glimpsed running towards him. Despite a certain amount of loss of power, Harry wasn't even bothering to say the spells now, just thinking them as quickly as he could, to give as little warning as possible to the enemy.

He leapt out of hiding, sending two more spells towards his attackers then rolling twice and leaping up. He dodged uphill towards the castle, expecting any second to hear more spells said and dived behind a mound of earth, gasping for breath.

Nothing had been fired at him, which meant he'd either incapacitated at least two of his attackers, or they were sneaking up on him.

Not wanting to be caught like a rat in a trap, Harry dived out of cover again, this time down hill, towards the rocks he had previously hidden behind. Glancing sideways, he was amazed to see that all three Death Eaters were retreating into the trees, two of them struggling to help the third.

So amazed was he that he skidded on the damp grass and fell flat on his back, knocking the wind out of himself.

By the time he had recovered his breath, again, and rolled over, the death eaters had reached the trees. In the sudden quiet, Harry could hear them blundering about as they struggled uphill through the woods and brambles; he could also hear the moaning of the person who had been disguised as McGonagall.

Harry dragged himself upright and staggered up the hill to the prone figure.

Whoever it was, they had been trying to drag themselves along with one hand, the other clamped tightly over their middle. There was a smear of blood streaking the grass where they had dragged themselves a few scant feet. Now they were just curled up in a trembling ball, teeth clenched in agony, clutching themselves tightly and moaning.

Harry was beginning to wonder if this was really Professor McGonagall; the resemblance was almost uncanny. Whoever they were, though, Harry just knew that, they would be screaming if they'd been able to draw breath. He knelt down and tried to look more closely at the wound but there was too much torn cloth and blood to make out anything between their fingers.

Harry tried the normal spell he'd been taught to stop pain, but it seemed to have little effect on a wound as bad as this. He tried the more powerful version, which seemed to work a bit better; the person was trying to speak but he couldn't make out the words. As he bent to listen, the cold voice started in his mind again…

Harry dived sideways, just avoided being speared by another Reducto curse fired from the trees. He spun round pointing both wands at the trees and bellowed 'INCENDIO'.

Two beams of blue white light speared into the trees. Two balls of fire bloomed where the beams struck. A scream rent the air and Harry saw one of the Death Eaters outlined in flame before a white cloud obscured them and the scream cut off.

Twice more, Harry fired pairs of incendio spells into the belt of trees, making a wall of flame to keep the Death Eaters back, then turned back to the casualty. Looking closer, he realised that blood was beginning to pool beneath the person, and he had no idea what to do to stop it. A cold certainty settled in Harry's brain, this person was dead if he didn't do something quickly.

As Harry tried desperately to think, someone screamed his name from the direction of the front of the castle. He looked up, startled, and almost fired an incendio spell at Ginny as she raced along beside the castle wall with Dean in tow. As he watched her, he heard the person he was kneeling beside manage to cry out his name and he glanced at them out of the corner of his eye -

It wasn't McGonagall - It was Nymphadora Tonks.

As Harry returned his horrified gaze to her, she became McGonagall again, but he could just still see her through the disguise. He cradled her head and started to talk to her frantically.

'Dora! Dora! It's me, Harry! I'll get you to the hospital wing! Just hang on! Please!'

Dora managed to control herself long enough to repeat his name once. She was obviously weakening, though. Harry didn't know how much effort it took to maintain her disguise, but she didn't need it now, for sure.

'Dora! drop the disguise!' he pleaded. 'Save the energy! They've gone now!'

At that moment Ginny skidded to a stop beside them, wand out and staring round wildly. She took in the tableau of Harry cradling the head of what looked like a badly injured McGonagall and her face turned white with anger and fear.

'Harry! Professor! What the hell's going on? Who did it? Where are they?'

Dean slid to a halt behind her and looked over her shoulder with his mouth open in horror.

'It was bloody Bellatrix!' hissed Harry, 'and she went into the trees with McNair and Crabbe! Dean! Keep a good lookout, for Merlin's sake.'

Ginny turned and began to walk purposefully towards the trees.

'NO!' shouted Harry, 'I need you here. We've got to get Dora to the Hospital wing!'

'Dora?'

'Yes Dora! Look!'

McGonagall had disappeared; Dora Tonks lay curled up and bleeding in Harry's arms. Ginny dropped to her knees beside them, and looked at the blood spreading over the grass. She raised her eyes to Harry's and he could see the worry and sadness written plainly as she shook her head.

'She needs St Mungo's, and she won't make it Harry, not unless you can freeze time!'

The words echoed through Harry's head, Freeze Time - Freeze Time - Freeze T - Fre –

Harry gently laid Dora's head down and leapt to his feet. Trying desperately to make sure he got the spell right, he pointing his wand at her, gathered his powers, and whispered 'Petrificus Maximilia Totalis'

Ginny and Dean watched mesmerised as Dora became still and her breathing stopped.

'Harry?' whimpered Ginny fearfully.

'It's alright Ginny,' Harry reassured her, 'she's safe for an hour.'

'But - what? - where did you learn that?'

'And what exactly does it do?' added Dean.

Harry looked round before answering. The fires amongst the trees were dying down and it was starting to get dark.

'Dumbledore taught me - and it petrified her. Now, we've got to get her to the Hospital wing. Can you k -' He stopped as another cold voice started in his head. He didn't understand the words, but that almost made it worse.

'Get down!' he yelled, pushing Ginny into Dean and diving to the ground. A flash of orange and the distressed circular saw noise howled over their heads, blasting a chunk out of the Quidditch stands some two hundred yards behind them.

Ginny was on her feet in an instant, sending reductor and stunner spells into the trees as fast as she could say them. Dean added his firepower to Ginny's as Harry pushed himself onto his elbows where he had fallen and peered into the remains of the trees.

'ENOUGH!' he shouted. Ginny and Dean stopped sending curses into the trees and crouched down.

Harry listened in the sudden silence broken only by the patter of falling bits of timber and the sound of several people crashing through the trees. They seemed to be getting higher on the hill, and after about half a minute he heard the sharp cracks of three people disapparating from the top of the tree line.

They'd won - now to try and avoid paying the price.

Harry levered himself to his feet and pointed his wand at Dora's petrified body. Mumbling a levitation spell, he raised Dora three feet off the ground and held her with his wand to stop her floating off downhill.

Ginny was still crouching down and looked up right at the place where Dora had been hurt. Harry thought Dora's hands covered the wound but whatever Ginny could see, it made her go slightly green and turn away heaving.

For a second, Harry watched Ginny trying gamely to hold onto her dinner, before remembering another spell. He pointed Bellatrix's wand at Ginny and mumbled "Quellium"

'Thanks Harry.' gasped Ginny, as her insides quieted. 'Another one from Dumbledore?'

'Yeah. Can you bear to look round?'

Ginny shook her head.

Harry regarded her thoughtfully. 'Okay, get to the Hospital wing as quick as you can. Tell them what's happened!'

Ginny gulped and nodded.

'And then tell Dumbledore!' added Harry.

Ginny nodded again and hurried off.

Harry turned to a shocked looking Dean. 'Lets get her down to the school. I'll levitate if you can guide, Okay?'

As they struggled down the hill, Harry tried to quiz Dean on how he and Ginny had suddenly appeared.

Dean just shrugged. 'Gin just grabbed me and told me to get a move on. We'd have been here quicker, but she wasn't sure where you were.' was all he said.

'Didn't you hear anything?'

Dean shook his head. 'The hall's too noisy. I bet they still don't know anything's happened. We'd only just about finished the main course.'

Harry was silent for the rest of the way. It looked as if his link to Ginny was still there, and where the blazes were Moody, Snape and McGonagall?

- o -

Professors Snape and McGonagall were approaching the castle up the main drive as Harry and Dean hurried along the front of the school towards the main entrance. At the sight of two students manhandling an inert body, both leapt forward to help. Dean gratefully stood back at a word from McGonagall and headed for the great hall. Harry just managed to signal to him not to talk about what had happened, before he vanished through the main doors. A few students had finished dinner and were leaving the hall, but the two Professors pushed them out of the way, Snape quickly magicking a blanket to cover Dora and her injuries.

Nothing was said as the three of them tore through the school to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was waiting, with Ginny hovering in the background wringing her hands. As they manoeuvred Dora's frozen form over an examination table, Ginny pushed forward to stop Harry lowering Dora.

'Madam Pomfrey, It would be easier to see the damage from below.'

Madam Pomfrey gave Ginny a disapproving look, but Ginny was insistent. 'Honestly! I - er - I've seen it myself.' she finished, looking slightly green again.

Madam Pomfrey bent down and inspected as much of the wound as she could. Her expression went from doubtful to worried to almost frantic, in about ten seconds.

'What caused this much damage?' She asked, in a shocked voice.

Everyone looked at Harry.

'It was a new spell, - one I've never heard of, but at least two of the Death Eaters know it.'

'That does not surprise me in the least, Harry.' said a deep voice from the doorway. Professor Dumbledore stood surveying the scene before him. His face looked like thunder and he was glowering at Snape and McGonagall. Stepping forward, he looked quickly at Dora's petrified body and addressed Madam Pomfrey.

'Well Poppy? What is your recommendation?'

'This girl must be taken to St Mungo's immediately, Albus! If Mr Potter hadn't applied the correct spell, she could well have been dead already.'

Dumbledore glanced at Harry, a tiny smile flickering across his face.

'Very well, Poppy, I will take her myself. Please get the emergency portkey.' He turned to Harry, 'how long has the spell been in operation, Harry?'

'About a quarter of an hour, Professor.'

Dumbledore looked slightly less worried.

'Very well Harry, I have time to go to St Mungo's alone to inform them, then return as soon a possible to take Nymphadora straight to the operating theatre.'

Madam Pomfrey returned with a small box, on one face of which a red cross was visible, and on the opposite face, the Hogwarts School crest. Dumbledore took the box and walked into the large room next door, on the floor of which a big square was marked, labelled "keep out". He stood in the middle of the room, touched the red cross and disappeared, to the accompaniment of a loud crack.

Harry returned to stand beside Dora. He knew she couldn't hear him or feel his touch, but he kept stroking her hair and occasionally whispering encouragement. Ginny stood silently opposite, watching Harry as he watched Dora. After quickly asking Harry where the attack had occurred, McGonagall and Snape had left at speed.

Moody poked his head round the door and received a glare from Ginny and Harry.

'Alright, what happened?'

'What does it look like Professor?' snarled Harry savagely.

'Where did it happen?'

'Northwest of the castle! Dora tried to take on three death eaters on her own! Where were all our wonderful protectors, then?'

Moody was silent for a full ten seconds.

'They were trying to counter a threat to the East, Harry.' he said quietly. 'It seems it was a diversion. Where have Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall gone now?'

'We think they went up to the attack site, Professor.' answered Ginny coldly.

'And who saved Tonks?'

'Harry did,' said Ginny.

'I couldn't have done it without you and Dean, Gin.' he protested.

'But you drove them off.'

'Only the first time.'

Moody looked at them both and frowned. 'Well done, but you can argue about who gets the medal later! What's happening about Tonks' injuries?'

'Professor Dumbledore's gone to St Mungo's to wake them up, he'll take her when he gets back.' muttered Harry.

Moody sighed. 'I'm sorry Tonks got hurt, Harry. I know she means a lot to you.' he glanced at Ginny, who said nothing. 'One thing you should remember though. Tonks is an auror, she was doing her job being one of your protectors and getting injured is a risk she accepts. I - don't suppose that helps a lot.'

Harry shook his head, 'No. It doesn't!'

Moody sighed again. 'I'd better get a few messages sent, and a couple more aurors posted up here.' A ghost of a smile flitted across his ravaged face, 'I really meant the Well Done, Harry,' he growled, 'though why you were up there at all puzzles me. I'll need a report, soonest!' and with that he was gone before Harry could reply.

After more then ten minutes Dumbledore reappeared with someone wearing a nurse's uniform. The someone took a quick glance at Dora's injuries and nodded to Dumbledore. As instructed, Harry lowered Dora gently down onto a stretcher which was taken to the second room and placed in the centre of the square. Dumbledore touched the side of the box against Dora's hand and the nurse touched the end of the box. The Headmaster turned to Harry.

'I'm afraid you will have to remove the spell to allow the portkey to work, Harry.'

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but the Professor raised a hand to hush him.

'There is no alternative, Harry, but rest assured I will reapply the spell immediately and be on hand to provide aid until the procedures are complete.'

Harry subsided as Dumbledore looked around for the other members of the order,

'Where are Professors Snape and McGonagall?' he asked.

It was Ginny who answered. 'I think they went to check on the attack location, Professor.'

'Very well, Ginny. Please ask them, from me, to make the boundaries as secure as possible before tonight, and provide a report on their activities. Harry, could you please do the same. I do not intend to concern myself with the details until Miss Tonks is safe, but I will need to know everything you can remember. Now, are you ready?' Harry nodded. 'On the count of three...'One...Two...Three!'

The instant Harry removed the spell, Dumbledore touched the red cross on the box and all three disappeared with a tremendous bang of inrushing air.

Dora hadn't even had a chance to cry out.


	18. Relief and Reports

Ch 18: - Relief and Reports.

Harry sagged down into a chair as soon as Dora had been taken away, reaction and worry hitting him from both sides. Ginny came over and sat beside him. She took out her wand and turned it over and over in her fingers.

'I'm sorry we couldn't get there earlier, Harry.' she said quietly, at last.

Harry looked at her in amazement. 'Gin, I'm just so grateful you turned up at all, honestly. I didn't expect you to even hear me, let alone dash out of dinner at a dead run.'

Ginny still looked doubtful

'Dora might not hav-'

'Dora was injured about twenty seconds after I thought of you. You couldn't have saved her. If I'd thought of you before, maybe, but until I was caught up in the fight, you probably wouldn't have heard me, anyway.'

'So - you did specifically think of me?'

'Yeah. Why?'

Harry wondered what Ginny was getting at; she was looking at him in a most peculiar way.

'Oh nothing.'

She seemed more puzzled than anything, but the dubious look cleared as she stood up.

'I'd better go and find McGonagall and tell her what the Headmaster ordered.' she hesitated, 'If you're going to stay here, Harry, do you want me to get Hermione and Ron to stay with you? And what about dinner? You didn't get any, did you?'

Now Harry wondered at Ginny's burst of solicitousness,

'Er - thanks, Ginny, but I'd rather stay here alone - and Madam Pomfrey can order up some food, if I feel hungry. If you - er - go outside to look for McGonagall, don't forget to take someone with you, Hmmm?' he swallowed hard, 'Dean was pretty handy in that fight, he can back you up.'

Ginny sighed and turned to go.

'Yeah, I'll get Dean' she muttered. 'We'll be careful.'

Harry settled down to wait. Madam Pomfrey had gone off to check on her other charges, so Harry had nothing to do but think about the battle against the Death Eaters - and poor Dora. The adrenaline was dying away, leaving him with a sense of frustration as he thought of things he could have done to stop Dora getting hurt.

He could have checked the map earlier, and managed to catch her before she reached the trees.

He could have attacked sooner, before he'd made sure she was on his side.

He could have used his wand sooner

He could have called for Ginny earlier - no - he couldn't, she probably wouldn't have heard.

That thought nudged Harry's mind onto another track. Why had Ginny been concerned about whether he'd specifically thought of her? That was how the link between them worked, wasn't it?

Didn't Ginny realise?

Harry began to squirm with embarrassment. Maybe she hadn't realised. The only other time Ginny'd heard him, he been with Dora! The last thing Ginny would have imagined was that he'd deliberately thought of her, when he'd been with someone else. Perhaps, now, she was beginning to suspect!

Trying to drag his train of thought away from the cringemaking possibility of Ginny suspecting his feelings for her, Harry hauled both wands out of his pocket and studied them thoughtfully.

He gave his a clean with his hanky and put it back, then studied Bellatrix's wand with interest. He had no idea what wood it was made of, or what core it had, and he spent several minutes thinking up the most appropriate combination, (Ebony and toad intestine), before he began to think of the spells this wand had cast.

The Cruciatius curses that sent the Longbottoms mad - the curses that had killed other members of the order - the curse that blasted Sirius beyond the veil - and the curse that had wounded Dora! If he could get the Headmaster to perform the priori incantatio spell on this wand, at least they would know the words of the curse! which would be the first step to a counter curse.

That still left Harry with a hatfull of questions. For instance, how long had Dora been around? Had the various sightings of Trelawney really been Dora? How had she got here? Why didn't she show up on his Marauders' Map? And - most important of all, what had Bellatrix Lestrange intended to do if she hadn't been stopped? Had she really intended to try to abduct Trelawney from her tower?

Harry settled down to wait - and to think.

- o -

Several people turned up during the evening, including Moody, again, McGonagall, Hermione and Ron. Ginny had come back briefly, looked at him, and left without saying a word. The rest had tried to make conversation, but Harry had been grateful when they'd given up and gone away. Like Dumbledore, he didn't care about details whilst Dora's future was in the balance.

It was after one o'clock in the morning before Harry was jogged out of a fitful doze by the crack of displaced air that indicated the return of the portkey, and at least one person. He jumped up and almost ran into the portkey reception room. Professor Dumbledore was just leaving the reception square as Harry charged into the room and almost crashed into him.

Both stopped and regarded each other.

Dumbledore finally managed a small smile. 'Nymphadora's condition is stable, Harry.' he murmured. 'She will recover, eventually.'

Harry nearly fainted with relief. He staggered over to the wall and propped himself up.

'Thank you, Professor!' he gasped.

Dumbledore stepped forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'I am proud of you Harry,' he said.

'It wasn't just me, Professor!' protested Harry.

'I am aware of the fact that Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas helped you, she told me before you arrived, she also told me who the attackers were. Nevertheless it was you who drove off the Death Eaters in the first place.

The Professor stood back and considered Harry shrewdly. 'I must hear the details of the attack, but not tonight, you must go to bed now Harry. Tomorrow, I will hear your story, and arrange for you to visit St Mungo's.'

Harry started at the name of the hospital.

'May I Professor?'

'Indeed! Nymphadora will be in no fit state to travel for several months, but I imagine she will want to thank her saviour.'

'Saviours, Professor.'

Dumbledore considered for a second or two. 'Perhaps Ginny Weasley will be able to accompany you then.'

'Er- yes - she might want to,' he mumbled, 'By the way, Professor, did she tell you that I managed to snatch Bellatrix LeStrange's wand?'

He held out the wand for inspection.

Dumbledore took the wand carefully. 'Did you use it, Harry?'

Harry wondered if he had done something wrong. 'Yes, Professor, for the incendio and stunning spells - er - was that wrong?'

The Headmaster looked carefully at Harry. 'I do not think so, Harry. Did you have any difficulty using this wand?'

Harry considered. 'No. - no, I didn't. Maybe it didn't produce quite such powerful spells, but it's hard to remember. One thing I do know though, Professor, Bellatrix used that wand to produce the curse that hurt Dora.'

Dumbledore smiled suddenly. 'Very good Harry. Tomorrow, we shall also investigate the recent history of this wand. I suspect it may be very revealing. Now, to your dormitory, Harry! I will keep this wand safe, never fear.'

- o -

The common room was almost dark when Harry finally got there. The fire burned low in the fireplace, casting flickering shadows on the walls and the armchairs and settee ranged around it. One of the armchairs was occupied.

Ginny was curled up in the chair, wearing a pair of pyjamas and a dressing gown, with a rug draped over her. Her head was on the arm of the chair and she was fast asleep. She looked so sweet and vulnerable that Harry was overcome by a sudden urge to kiss her. He knelt down and gently stroked her hair, then, oh so gently, touched his lips to her forehead. She stirred slightly, making him move back and stand up, but she didn't wake. He gently shook her shoulder.

'Ginny!' he said, quietly. 'Wake up, Ginny!'

Ginny's eyes opened slowly. For a second she didn't seem to know where she was, then full wakefulness struck and she struggled out of the chair with the blanket half way round her.

'Harry! What's happened? Has Dumbledore got back?'

Harry put his hands on her shoulders. 'Its good news, Ginny. Dora's going to recover.'

Ginny seemed to hesitate for a second, before throwing herself at Harry and giving him a rib cracking hug.

'Harry! That's tremendous! Oh I'm so pleased - so pleased!'

She seemed to be near to tears.

Harry gently disengaged himself from her embrace. 'That makes two of us' he chuckled. 'Thanks for waiting for me, Gin. Now, you'd better get yourself to bed, it'll be more comfortable than an armchair.'

'Well, At least I got some sleep. I bet you didn't get any did you?'

'No,' he admitted. 'though I reckon I must have dozed a bit.'

Harry could just see Ginny's smile in the light from the fire.

'So you get yourself to bed as well' she said, 'Good night, Harry.'

'Goodnight Ginny,' he said in return, 'and thanks again for coming to help.'

Harry watched her as she headed for the girls dormitories. She gave him a quick wave, and headed upstairs.

Harry trudged up the stairs to his dormitory. All the others were asleep, with curtains drawn. There didn't seem any point in waking Ron; he'd only want the full story, and that could wait till tomorrow. Harry climbed wearily into bed, and completely failed to get to sleep.

- o -

Ron had left Harry to sleep as long as possible, but eventually he drew back the curtains of Harry's four poster and shook him awake.

'Harry - Harry! You'll get no breakfast if you don't get up, mate.'

Harry blearily opened one eye. Sleep had come, but only after a couple of hours of tormented thought. Worries about Dora and Death Eaters now had to vie with renewed thoughts of Ginny - and what had possessed her to deliberately stay downstairs to wait for him.

'Thanks Ron,' he groaned. Then the memories hit him. - Death Eaters! - Dora! - and Ron hadn't asked a thing!

'Ginny told you all about it?'

'Yeah, well, some of it. What the blazes was Tonks doing here? And why was she attacked and -'

'Whoa, Ron, Whoa.' Harry started to get dressed. 'I'll tell you about it after breakfast. There's some things I don't know either. I've got to write a report for Dumbledore, and there'll probably be a meeting later today.'

'We've got quidditch practice this afternoon.' muttered Ron.

'Well, I'll probably have to miss it. I've been playing long enough by now, it'll probably not matter.'

'Katie'll do her nut!'

'Yeah, she's worse than old Oliver - I'll see you after I've grabbed a bit of grub.'

The common room was fairly full; Ginny was holding forth, with Dean backing her up. As soon as Harry appeared, all eyes latched onto him and everyone started asking questions.

It was Hermione who jumped up and reined them in.

'Harry hasn't had any breakfast yet. Let him alone. We'll all hear about it in good time.'

Harry grinned at her and kept moving. He would take a bet that Hermione was as keen to know the truth as any of them.

- o -

The few students in the Great Hall looked up and stared at Harry as he sat down and started to eat; obviously the story had got round. It wasn't surprising, really, but at least no one tried to bother him and as soon as he had got a bit of food inside him, he went straight to classroom fourteen and considered his report.

Harry wondered who would be reading the report. Very few knew about the Marauder's Map; he couldn't even remember exactly who did, possibly not even the Headmaster. He didn't want to give that away, or the fact that he and Ginny could occasionally communicate mind to mind. Only Remus Lupin, Hermione and Ron knew about that. He'd been going to ask the Headmaster about it, but forgot.

This was looking more and more like two reports; he would have to trust the headmaster, but not everyone else. Calling up some parchment, he began to write.

- o -

The report for Dumbledore was complete and Harry had just started on the abridged version when the Headmaster himself entered the classroom. Harry jumped up as the Professor strode purposefully towards the teacher's desk. A feeling of panic began to permeate his mind; had Dora worsened or something?

Dumbledore slowed and smiled encouragingly. 'Do not worry, Harry. Nothing has happened for you to be concerned about. I was wondering how your report was coming on - and I wanted to talk to you before this afternoon.'

Harry relaxed slightly and slumped back down. The Headmaster seated himself in a hastily conjured up chair and leaned his elbows on Harry's desk.

'Harry, there are some aspects of yesterday's attack that puzzle me.' he said, looking at Harry over the top of his glasses.

Harry braced himself for the questions he knew were coming. 'Yes, Professor?' he quavered.

Dumbledore smiled slightly at the uncertainty in Harry's voice. 'There is no need to worry, Harry. I just wished to know why you chose to chase after Professor McGonagall, instead of being in the Great Hall tucking into a well earned dinner?'

Harry relaxed slightly. 'Ah! – well! – that would be because I saw two Professor McGonagalls leave the castle, Professor, and the first one had been with Professor Snape.'

Dumbledore smiled more obviously, this time. 'Yes. I can see that would arouse your suspicions. It seems Nymphadora was slightly careless, there.'

'Perhaps you'd like to read my report, Professor,' suggested Harry. 'It's not very good, I'm afraid, but I think it's all there. I've started a slightly less detailed version for the other members of the Order.'

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow, but he took the sheet of parchment and began to read. As he worked his way through the report, Harry became more and more edgy.

At last, Dumbledore lowered the parchment and regarded Harry thoughtfully.

'Indeed, Harry, I can see that you have one or two tricks up your sleeve which are worth hiding, but I feel that these are attributes that the Order can know about, without diluting their effectiveness.'

'Including Professor Snape?' asked Harry, ingenuously.

The Headmaster was silent for a long time, before turning the tables.

'Why not Professor Snape, Harry? He asked.

It was Harry's turn to be silent for a long time. He knew that criticising Snape was risky, but he just couldn't get it out of his mind. Finally, he managed to form his thoughts into words.

'Professor, I once told you that Professor Snape could make my scar hurt by looking at me.' The headmaster inclined his head in agreement. 'Well, when he tried to use the Legilimens spell on me a week or so ago, my scar hurt again. It hasn't done that for some time, for any reason.'

The Headmaster was looking attentively at him. 'Go on.' he said.

'It's the first time it hurt since you frightened Lord Voldemort off, in the Ministry of Magic, Professor.' Harry was beginning to realise that the Headmaster was more than just mildly interested. That didn't stop him from putting Harry on the spot.

'So, Harry,' he asked, 'Have you formulated a theory?'

'Erm – well – sort of.' he mumbled.

Dumbledore continued to look on expectantly. so Harry took it at a rush.

'Only Lord Voldemort and Professor Snape make my scar hurt, and Professor Snape was a Death Eater, one of Lord Voldemort's trusted lieutenants.'

Dumbledore remained silent.

'I just keep wondering; is there some sort of link between them? I know Professor Snape is a member of the Order, and is helping us, but – well – is Voldemort reading him, whilst he reads others?'

Dumbledore stood and walked to the window. He stared out at the quidditch pitch, where Slytherin were practising. He was silent for so long that Harry wondered whether he was going to get any answer at all.

At last, the Headmaster spoke, 'The thought had crossed my mind, Harry. It had also crossed Professor McGonagall's mind; and yet there is no evidence of duplicity in his thoughts, or his actions.'

'Except that he hates me.'

The Headmaster turned to face Harry. 'That is not because of his previous allegiance to Lord Voldemort.'

Harry started, with the realisation that the Headmaster did in fact know the truth of Snape's hatred. The Headmaster, however, continued to talk. 'That is now three people who have the same opinion; too many to ignore. Very well Harry, continue with your modified report. I will leave mine here, for your comparison.' He started to walk over to the classroom door. 'I will just have to deal with the questions when they arise at the meeting.

'Meeting? Professor?'

Dumbledore turned at the doorway and smiled grimly. 'Yes, Harry. I intend to perform the priori incantatem spell on Bellatrix's wand, and I want as many people as possible to hear this spell which the Death Eaters are using. My office at two o'clock sharp. You had better bring Ginny Weasley. I would ask her not to attend, but I fear her Bat-Bogey Hexes more than the fact that she may be questioned about her link to you.' He hesitated for a further second, 'I will also endeavour to obtain the latest progress report from St Mungo's.'

Harry was left quaking with relief. The headmaster hadn't blasted him for criticising Snape; and he'd treated Harry's suspicions as being as important as his own!

- o -

Just before lunch, Ron and Hermione arrived in Classroom fourteen. Harry had finished the second report and was trying to think of explanations that didn't include magic maps and mind links. Tiredness wasn't helping and he just seemed to go round and round the same old arguments again and again. His two friends approached almost timidly, as if expecting a roasting for interrupting him.

Hermione was first to speak. 'Have you heard any more from St. Mungo's Harry?'

Harry shook his head. 'The Headmaster's going to check this lunchtime, before the meeting.'

'What meeting's that?' queried Ron.

'Just a meeting to discuss the attack, I thought there'd be one, remember? and he wants to try the Priori incantatem spell on Bellatrix blacks wand.. He wanted Ginny there as well; you haven't seen her have you?'

'She was in the common room, with Katie, last time I saw her. Katie'll go critical if you both miss practice.'

Harry sighed. 'Can't be helped, mate. If you see Ginny can you let her know?'

Ron nodded then turned to Hermione, who had noticed the reports, and started to read. 'Here, Herm, those reports are for Dumbledore!'

'It's alright Ron, you can read them too,' chuckled Harry. 'Just don't breath a word to anyone else.' He sat back to watch, as Hermione devoured both reports, questions appearing in her eyes as she realised the differences between them.

'What's going on, Harry?' was all she asked.

The temptation to tell Hermione and Ron about Snape was strong, but Harry resisted. 'There's some things I don't want everyone to know about.' he replied.

'Yes, I can see that, but how're you going to explain how Ginny got there, and why you followed Tonks?'

'Dumbledore just said he'd wing it, if anyone asked.'

Ron looked amazed. 'Dumbledore? Wing it? Bloody hell, that'll be worth hearing.'

'But we can't, can we Harry?' murmured Hermione.

'Sorry – No. - At least, - not unless the Headmaster changes his mind - '

'and that's not too likely.' she finished for him. 'Are you coming back to the common room before lunch?'

Harry shook his head.

'Alright. We'll tell Ginny to be at Dumbledore's office at - ?'

'Two o'clock.'

'Are you going to miss lunch then Harry?' asked Ron, as he and Hermione turned to go.

Harry hesitated. He wanted to stay in the background as much as possible, but he was hungry, and he couldn't let Ginny face down Katie Bell alone. 'No, I'll see you down there.'

They both smiled at him, and left him to ponder the afternoon's possibilities. He needed to get the reports to Dumbledore before lunch as well.

- o -

As Ron predicted, Katie Bell was furious that Harry and Ginny would miss quidditch practice.

'Sorry Katie, Dumbledore's orders.' muttered Harry.

'Well, if you're going to keep missing practices, Gryffindor haven't a hope of winning the cup!' she raged.

'Keep missing practices? We haven't missed any practices at all yet!' What's got into you Katie?'

Katie seemed to suddenly deflate. 'I'm sorry Harry,' she said, resignedly. 'This is my one chance to captain a team and I just don't want to fail!'

Harry couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for Katie. The last two captains had both won the cup for Gryffindor and he could see she was under pressure. Trouble was, she was the one producing the pressure.

'Katie,' he said, 'I've played quidditch for five years now. Missing the odd practice session won't hurt.'

Katie was unconvinced. 'But you might have to play chaser, Harry. You know you're not so good at that.'

'Is Jack still available for the first game?'

Katie nodded.

'Well, there you are then! I can play seeker with my eyes shut.'

'Har – Har!' laughed Ron.

Katie finally subsided, muttering to herself, and started on her pudding. Harry knew he wasn't going to be allowed to forget this. Ginny had detached herself from Dean, Neville and the visiting Luna and sat down beside Harry.

'Ron reckons you're going to try to keep the Marauders' Map and our mind link thing a secret, Harry.' she murmured to him.

Harry murmured back. 'Yeah. Dumbledore said he was going to think of something, if anyone questions the details.'

Ginny's eyebrows rose. 'That sounds positively disastrous, Harry. Any idea what he has in mind?'

'Nary a thing. Keep your brain in gear this afternoon.'

Ginny nodded dubiously, 'Why does he want me there?'

'Well, you helped to beat off the Death Eaters.'

'So did Dean.'

Harry laughed. 'He also reckoned he was afraid of you Bat Bogie Hexing him, if he didn't invite you!'

'What! As if I'd ever! He never said that, Harry!'

Harry adopted a suitably solemn pose. 'I swear on the book of quidditch rules that he said exactly that!'

Ginny snorted with laughter before shaking her head in disbelief and returning to Dean and the others.


	19. Interrogations

Ch 19: - Interrogations

The Headmaster's study was well filled by the time Harry and Ginny arrived, exactly on time. Harry was not surprised to see Snape, McGonagall, and Moody but he was amazed to see Remus Lupin, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt and a serious looking Charlie Weasley. The look on Ginny's face suggested that she was as surprised as Harry to see the last four.

The Headmaster provided chairs for them and, once they were seated, began to speak.

'Thank you for attending this afternoon.' he began. 'You've all read Harry's report, and I believe we can all congratulate him, Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas for their success in driving off three Death Eaters, and saving the life of Nymphadora Tonks. The latest report from St Mungo's states that Nymphadora is progressing well.'

Several nods and smiles were forthcoming, especially from Remus Lupin. Snape, on the, other hand, simply nodded, and Charlie Weasley seemed almost angry.

'Pity he didn't get there a bit earlier!' he muttered. 'Tonks might not be lying in St Mungo's at all.'

There was a collective gasp of indrawn breath, even from the portraits of the previous head teachers that lined the walls. Harry was struck by the sight of a deep seated anger in Charlie's eyes, but he also noted a small, satisfied, smile on Snape's face.

Everyone else was now looking at Charlie in amazement, and several of the portraits were signalling furiously to adjacent empty frames, but it was Ginny who recovered first and spoke up. Her voice was as hard as diamond.

'What in Merlin's name are you talking about, Brother? Harry only got involved by pure chance! He got there as soon as he could! Tonks is bloody lucky he got there at all!'

Charlie wouldn't be cowed, however, despite the venomous looks from his sister and the stunned looks on some of the other faces. All the portraits were now occupied.

'I've read this report!' he said, brandishing the parchment at his sister. 'He didn't follow her immediately. He stayed in some classroom, and spent ages looking out of the window!'

Harry was about to admit Charlie was right, but he never got the chance.

'THAT IS ENOUGH!' shouted Professor McGonagall. 'What is the matter with you, Mister Weasley? I too have read this report. Harry had no particular reason to suspect that the person disguised as me was in danger of attack. As far as he knew, the attack was from the East, and he had already seen myself and Professor Snape heading in that direction. In fact he wasn't even certain which one was in disguise!'

Charlie sat and glowered at his old House Mistress.

'So why did he decide to follow your double instead of you then?' he argued.

'I have no idea, Mr Weasley, and Harry probably has no better idea himself. Instinct, perhaps? Mindreading? Guesswork? Whatever it was. You should be thanking your lucky constellations that he did!'

'Yeah!' added Ginny, 'If Harry hadn't arrived, Dora might be lying on a slab, not in a hospital bed!'

This didn't seem to mollify Charlie one bit. He jumped up and stared down angrily at his little sister. 'And what were you doing getting yourself involved, anyway? Our parents are going to hear about this!'

Ginny recoiled from Charlie's stare whilst Harry was beginning to question Charlie's sanity.

Severus Snape sat forward in his chair and spoke before Ginny could answer. 'A good question. What were Miss Weasley and Mr. Thomas doing outside the castle during dinner?'

There was a sudden silence. Harry saw Ginny starting to blush as the rest of the participants looked at her questioningly.

It was Professor Dumbledore who came to her aid.

'I do not think that is relevant to the matter in hand! I also do not believe there is any school rule which prohibits students from standing together in front of the school buildings in daylight, or from missing meals if they so wish. The fact is, that they both were instrumental in helping Harry keep the Death Eaters at bay, and I believe we will be well served by concentrating on that and that alone!'

In the silence that followed, Charlie Weasley sat back and visibly attempted to get a grip on his temper. Snape returned to his previous icy stillness, whilst the rest of the group looked at Charlie, at each other, at Ginny, at Harry, and finally at the Headmaster.

'Thank you,' continued the Professor. 'I specifically asked all of you here to witness my invoking the Priori Incantatem spell on Bellatrix Lestrange's wand. Harry had the foresight to snatch the wand during the melee.'

The Headmaster produced the wand from his desk and handed it to Harry. Several of the others leaned forward to watch as Dumbledore pointed his own wand at Bellatrix's and pronounced the spell.

Immediately, Harry's disembodied voice intoned 'Quellium' Heads lifted to study Harry's face.

'Ginny felt sick,' he explained with a shrug. Ginny nodded, looking grim.

The Headmaster tapped the wand again. This time there was a sibilant whisper 'Impedimenta.' Another tap, and a second whisper followed hard on the first. Everyone looked at the wand in consternation, including Harry, before he realised what had happened.

'I - er - I didn't say the words of the spell, I just thought them.' Various eyebrows were raised.

Dumbledore tapped the wand once more, making it issue three cries of "Incendio" in Harry's voice. Harry remembered the fire blossoming through the trees.

The wand's next utterance gained everyone's attention. The language was unknown, the curse guttural and harsh, the voice was undeniably Bellatrix's. Most listeners just shook their heads, but Charlie seemed to tense, and a faraway look appeared in his eye. Harry, however, was concerned about something else.

'Professor? Bellatrix started to cast the killing curse after that unknown one. Why hasn't the wand played that back?'

Dumbledore thought for a second. 'Because the curse was not completed, Harry. The curse must actually be cast for the wand to record it.'

Charlie interrupted. 'Could you get the wand to repeat the curse, Professor?'

Dumbledore obliged, the guttural incantation grating on ears and minds alike. Charlie, however, sat up with a cold smile on his face.'

I think I recognise the language. It's Magyar, A Hungarian language. I heard it when I was in Romania.' He looked round in triumph. 'Hungary is next to Romania.' He looked thoughtful. 'I think the curse refers to something called "The Wheel of Death"'

Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt started. They looked at one another and then at Charlie. 'The Ministry has heard of that curse, Charlie,' confirmed Shacklebolt. 'So far we have had no information regarding the effects.'

'Well, you know now!' growled Charlie, 'What are you going to do about it?'

'At present, we can do nothing but warn all operatives to be aware of the curse. It appears to inflict external lacerations instead of the internal disruption or stunning action of the more usual offensive curses. As Harry was able to avoid the second of these curses, we can assume it is not a homing curse, and thus is no more difficult to counter than other curses.'

Moody leaned forward. 'You don't know that, Kingsley. Harry didn't have to try a protection spell against it, because he must have been able to hear the death eater casting it, and we don't know whether Nymphadora Tonks knew anything at all about it.'

Harry suddenly realised that Moody was acting as if he didn't know about Harry's protection spells, in particular, the one that could pick up curses being cast against him. Harry had just written in his report that he heard the curses, not how. Now he was really confused about who knew what. Was this to prevent the Ministry personnel knowing all the Order's defensive abilities? Or Snape? Or did Moody really not know?

Amelia Bones was now talking. 'Thank you Alastor. I'm sure we will be able to investigate a good deal further now we know the curse's effects and the incantation.' She looked round. Most of the participants were waiting for her next comment but Snape was sitting back, eyes glittering coldly, a slight sneer on his lips. As he looked at Harry, a tiny twinge in his scar made Harry look more closely at the potions master. Snape noticed and seemed to force himself to relax.

Amelia spoke again, 'I take it that we all believe the attack was aimed at Sybil Trelawney?'

Everyone seemed to be in agreement.

Professor Dumbledore stirred himself. 'I think there is no doubt that Sybil was the target, although we are unsure how Bellatrix intended to reach Professor Trelawney's tower and abduct her from the centre of the castle.'

'Do we even know whether Bellatrix Lestrange is aware of Sybil Trelawney's location?' asked Remus Lupin.

'Or even whether she was there, or in the Great Hall?' added Moody.

The Headmaster held up his hand to stop further speculation. 'No, we do not! Assuming the Death eaters expected, or knew, Sybil to be in her tower, it seems likely that inside help was to be forthcoming for the abduction.'

'And if they expected her to be in the Great Hall? Headmaster?' asked Snape, silkily.

'Then it would suggest that the Death eaters would have tried to abduct her from the hall itself.'

Exclamations of surprise and dismay echoed off the ceiling.

'But how?' asked Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minerva McGonagall answered quietly. 'By taking the hall full of students hostage?' She hesitated for several seconds to allow her words sink in, 'It would be possible, Death Eaters are generally exceptionally fanatical. A direct threat to the students could be expected to provide a, shall we say, - potent? - bargaining tool.'

The rest of the group considered the scenario with mounting horror. Harry could vividly picture the effect of the Death Eaters new curse on a packed mass of panicking students. From the look on her face, Ginny was considering the same scenario.

'There would only have been three of them, though.' muttered Moody.

'There were at least two more providing a distraction, Alastor.' argued Lupin. 'They would not be expected to remain outside the school if Bellatrix had reached the hall. I imagine the Headmaster would have signalled us to stop resisting.' Dumbledore nodded slowly, 'Minerva, Severus and I would have been helpless to stop them.'

'You may well be right, Remus,' said McGonagall, 'although I still suspect additional help from inside the school would still be required.'

Harry sat up suddenly. 'Er - Professor?'

'Yes, Harry?'

'I - er - I saw Draco Malfoy and his friends in the entrance to the dungeons as I left the castle.'

Everyone stared at Harry. His dislike of Malfoy was well known and Harry suddenly realised how that statement might look. Snape's eyes had narrowed at the sound of the name Malfoy; he now stood and faced Harry.

'Ah yes,' he said slowly, 'How convenient. How useful to be able to implicate another student. I hope, Headmaster, that you will bear in mind Mr. Potter's unreasonable hatred of certain members of Slytherin house?'

Dumbledore considered Professor Snape without speaking, then turned to Harry. 'There is a simple way to discover the truth. Harry? Will you submit to a legilimens interrogation by myself, and Professor Snape?'

Harry looked around the study, every pair of eyes was locked on his. Harry wondered if he could control how much Snape saw.

'Of course, Professor.' he said confidently, and closed his eyes. He didn't really have any choice.

Within seconds, Severus Snape was whispering the legilimens incantation. Harry concentrated on the entrance hall as he had seen it as he passed through. The marble staircase flew beneath his feet as he hurried down towards the door. He could see the stone flags, the suit of armour in the corner, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing just THERE, the open door, with the grey sky outside, the -

Harry tried to dissolve the scene as Snape pushed his memory to continue, or to jump elsewhere. A flickering view appeared of the outside of the castle before the grey tide swept in to obliterate all signs of recollection. He opened his eyes.

Snape was staring at him with a look of loathing - mixed with a grudging respect. Harry felt as though his brain had been stirred with a rusty spoon, but he summoned up a smile and addressed the potions master.

'Did you see sufficient, Professor? - Would you like to run through it again?'

Snape sneered at Harry. 'I might suspect a trick, if it were someone truly skilled in occlumency, Mr.Potter, but as it's you, I'll accept you were telling the truth - this time.'

Harry inclined his head graciously and turned to Dumbledore, 'Your turn, Professor?'

The Headmaster shook his head once. 'Thank you, Harry, but if Professor Snape can find no lie - I would not even contemplate an attempt.'

'Lie or not, there is no proof that the circumstances are connected.' snarled Snape.

'I could not agree more, Severus.' replied Dumbledore, 'However, given that the father of one of the Slytherin students was involved in the attack?…'

Snape nodded and sat down with a sour look on his face.

'And what will you do to the Slytherin students, Headmaster?' queried Madam Bones.

'Nothing.' replied Dumbledore. 'There is no proof, as Severus so rightly points out - there will, however, be a certain amount of investigation, by one means or another.'

Snape nodded his head, and was once again still.

The silence that descended at that point seemed to stretch on and on, but it was finally broken by Charlie Weasley, who had been getting increasingly impatient as the discussion proceeded.

'So! Are we all just going to sit here?'

The Headmaster frowned at Charlie. 'No, Mr Weasley. At present there is little to do but strengthen our defences and wait. I assume the additional aurors are on their way, Kingsley?'

'Yes, Albus. They should be here within the next couple of hours.'

Snape snorted loudly. 'I doubt that Lord Voldemort will allow a failed plan to be used once more. It is considerably more likely that a different target will now be chosen!'

'None the less, Severus,' argued The Headmaster, I do not think that is an excuse to reduce our security staffing. Nymphadora Tonks is going to be out of action for some time to come.'

'Very well, Headmaster, but if you have finished with discussion, I have some potions brewing that need stirring, so I will bid everyone good afternoon.' So saying, Snape gathered his robe around himself and strode out of the Headmaster's office.

'I too think I should return to my duties, Headmaster.' murmured Professor McGonagall.

'Very well, Minerva.' agreed the headmaster, then he addressed the rest of the group. 'I still have one or two things to discuss with Madam Bones and Mr. Kingsley. I would appreciate it if our recent discussion remained confidential, although I would like to see you, Harry, and Ginny, in half an hour.

The rest of the group filed out of the headmaster's study and began to disperse. Charlie had already disappeared, allegedly towards the library, but Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody grabbed Harry and Ginny by an arm each and gently steered them to Moody's study. Questions were queuing up behind Harry's lips by the time they reached the study, and by the look on her face, Ginny had the same problem.

- o -

As the door of Alastor Moody's study closed behind them, Ginny managed to beat Harry to the draw by about half a second.

'Remus! What's happened to Charlie? Why did he tear into Harry that way?'

'Yeah,' added Harry, 'have the dragons fried his brains?'

Remus Lupin held up both hands in front of him as if to stave off the questions.

'Please,' he said, 'sit down and I will try to explain, Charlie has had something of a shock,'

'And we haven't?' asked Harry incredulously.

Moody's battered face twisted into a slight smile as he sat down behind his desk.

'Just listen, then you can judge.' he growled.

Remus Lupin settled into one of Moody's armchairs. Ginny took the other, while Harry leaned against the book case.

At last Lupin began. 'Firstly, Harry, you need to know how the protection system has been operating for the last few weeks. Nymphadora and I have been staying at the dragon "research" station, two valleys north of here. It's not really a full research station, of course, although Charlie and his associates have been trying some new restraining and concealment spells on the few dragons they have.'

'Nymphadora has been carrying out the greater share of the observation work, usually the daytime and early evening shift, because of her metamorphmagus abilities. I have taken the night time shift, obviously, because the students are supposed to be in bed.'

'Hang on,' interrupted Harry, 'one of you has been in the school all the time for well over a month?'

Lupin nodded.

'So why didn't I see you on the Marauder's map, at least once?' asked Harry. He suddenly realised that Moody might not know about the map, but Moody showed no surprise whatever.

Lupin hesitated and then sighed, 'Because you were not supposed to know we were here, Harry. There was a small chance you might see either one of us and the whole point about our activities was that no students should know we were operating.'

'But how did you stop the ma- '

'Details later, Harry!' said Ginny impatiently. 'What about Charlie, Remus?'

'Very well. During the time we have been staying at the station, Charlie and Nymphadora have had a chance to get to know each other quite well, even though she has been carrying out the majority of the surveillance.'

Harry's heart lurched, as he realised what was Lupin was leading up to. Ginny was obviously beginning to cotton on as well.

'It seems Charlie has become more than a little attached to Nymphadora.' Lupin hesitated. 'I believe the feeling is mutual.'

Harry took a deep breath.

So! - Sooner than expected, he thought, - but not surprising, really. For several seconds, his mind was a jumble of thoughts, memories, hopes and fears, which rapidly dissolved into a kind of emptiness; and perhaps a slight sense of relief.

Harry almost imagined he heard the sound of a door closing, at the end of a long corridor. It was not one he ever expected to enter again, but nevertheless, another way was shut.

Ginny was staring at him as if he was an unopened howler.

Harry released the breath. 'So? Charlie knows Tonks is an Auror. Why is he so shocked that she got hurt?'

'Because he didn't really believe Bellatrix Lestrange would be so foolhardy as to attack the school; because he didn't think a situation would arise where Tonks would have to go up against several death eaters at once.' explained Lupin.

'He's more shocked by the extent of the damage, I reckon.' added Moody.

'And the thought that only chance brought you onto the scene to save her.' concluded Lupin.

As an afterthought he added 'He may even have transferred anger at himself to you.'

Ginny was still looking at Harry as if he was going to explode. As the seconds ticked by and nothing happened, her face changed from worry to curiosity. Harry gave her a slight smile.

'I suppose I can't blame him,' he said quietly, 'but he gave me quite a scare.'

'He gave us all a scare,' murmured Ginny.

Lupin seemed to relax slightly, now that the question of Charlie's behaviour had been answered. He too had been looking askance at Harry, but finally glanced at Moody, who nodded.

Harry watched the exchange between Lupin and Moody. It finally registered that they had both been concerned at his possible reaction - and that they really didn't know him at all.

'So.' he said, 'How have you been getting in and out of the school? portkeys? The floo network?'

'Apparation'

'But you can't apparate inside the school?' argued Ginny.

'Not inside the school. Professor Dumbledore arranged for the protection spells to be modified to open a small space that we could use.'

Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny looked back at Harry.

'Near the greenhouses?' asked Ginny

A potting shed?' asked Harry. Ginny flashed a glance at him.

Lupin nodded. 'How did you know?'

'We followed someone who looked like Professor Trelawney into the area one evening.' explained Ginny.

'And I looked round the next morning and noticed a strange smell in one of the potting sheds.' added Harry. He looked at Ginny and shrugged. 'I didn't make the connection. You don't expect to find perfume in a garden shed.'

She looked down and smiled to herself.

'Well,' he said slightly sadly, 'I don't anyway.'

Remus Lupin suddenly took on a faraway look..

'The Headmaster wants to see you two now.' he said as his gaze returned to the room. Harry turned to the door with Ginny right behind him.

'Thanks for telling us, Remus.' he said, as he reached the door.

'Yeah, thanks.' added Ginny.

'Harry!' Lupin signalled for them to wait. 'About the map: remember who made it. Sirius and James were the instigators, but I remember the principles as if it were only yesterday.'

As they headed back to the Headmaster's study, Ginny obviously had something on her mind. She glanced at Harry and looked away quickly, but finally she dragged her eyes back to his.

'Harry?' she said urgently 'Believe me, I had no idea about Tonks and Charlie! I thought you'd be more upset that - '

'I know you didn't, Ginny.' He interrupted. He stopped and turned to her, then had to wait whilst three second year girls passed, giving them curious glances. Finally the three were out of earshot.

'Look,' he continued, 'it wasn't the way you think!' He hesitated, struggling for words. 'It just - happened; it wasn't - permanent. It was just two people who - needed each other for a while. Dammit, she's eight years older than me!' He stopped and sighed.

'I never expected to see her again, to be honest.' he said quietly. 'It was a shock, but, well - It's not as if I – well - love - her.'

Ginny was looking at Harry open mouthed. Several times, she seemed to be about to say something, but each time she hesitated and appeared to change her mind.

'Do you - love - anyone?' she asked at last.

Harry drew a breath and slowly sighed. A picture of Ginny and Dean in one of the sheds appeared behind his eyes for a second before he answered.

'No one you know, Ginny,' he murmured, 'No one you know.'

For a short while Ginny regarded him steadily, as if she was about to ask him another question. Instead, however, her eyes took on a determined glitter as she turned away and hurried onwards towards Dumbledore's study. Harry rushed to catch her up, wondering why she had asked.

He hated misleading Ginny, but he couldn't face the thought of telling her the truth. He consoled himself with the thought that he hadn't actually told Ginny a lie.

After all, who can honestly say that they know themselves.

- o -

'Ah, Harry! There you are.' exclaimed the Headmaster. He was just ushering Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt out of his study.

'We will put your questions to Arthur tomorrow, Albus.' said Kingsley. 'As I understand it, his experiments are progressing satisfactorily.'

'We will be in contact as soon as possible tomorrow, Albus' added Madam Bones.

The two Ministry officials turned and walked away towards the main entrance, leaving Harry and Ginny to follow the Headmaster into his study. Harry wondered if "Arthur" was Arthur Weasley.

Dumbledore turned to them as they entered and waved them towards the armchairs before the fire

'Now Harry,' he began, once they were seated, 'I have organised a portkey for you and Ginny to visit Nymphadora Tonks in St Mungo's hospital this evening. You will not be able to do more than say hello, and sit with her for a while, but I believe that your presence will help her recovery.'

Harry said nothing and glanced at Ginny.

'Harry?' The Headmaster looked from one to another with mild surprise.

'Professor.' began Harry. 'I - er - I think it might be better if Charlie Weasley were to accompany Ginny to St Mungo's.'

The Headmaster looked at Harry thoughtfully. 'But you saved Nymphadora, Harry, You and Ginny.'

Harry looked at Ginny, but she was inspecting one of the headmaster's intricate instruments with an intensity that seemed likely to melt it.

'Just the same, Professor, I really think it would be better.'

Dumbledore regarded them both for a while longer. 'Very well, Harry.' He turned to Ginny. 'Do you know where your brother is, Ginny?'

She looked up, and Harry thought he could see a glisten in her eyes

'I think he was going to the library, Professor.'

'Well would you please find him, and let him know?'

Ginny nodded agreement and left the Headmaster's study without a second glance at Harry.

The Professor's shoulders slumped slightly, as he continued to consider Harry.

'I think a visit to London will be required shortly anyway, Harry.'

'Why Professor?'

'Because Amelia Bones also informed me that the Ministry is investigating your use of the Cruciatus curse, Harry.'

Harry gaped at Dumbledore in amazement.

'But Professor! You told me I could use that curse within the area of Hogwarts if I was threatened! You said you'd told the Ministry!' Harry felt betrayed by the one person he trusted most

'Bellatrix was about to death curse me! What should I have done? How did they even find out? There were curses being fired everywhere, yesterday. Why am I being picked on?'

Dumbledore held up his hands as if to ward off Harry's anger.

'I did indeed give you that instruction, Harry, and the Ministry were informed, and they did not try to countermand my instruction. As to how they found out, there are magic monitors in Hogsmeade. I imagine they picked up the curse. Obviously there is considerable latitude, given the nature of the school, and I doubt the monitors would have picked up the curse if you had been inside, but an unforgivable curse produced by an underage wizard outside the school buildings would almost certainly ring bells somewhere. That is why I informed the Ministry, Harry. There are however, certain persons in the Ministry who, is seems, continue to argue that I have no such authority, and they are in a position to, at least, instigate an enquiry.

'Friends of Cornelius Fudge, I suppose.' muttered Harry.

'One particular associate, yes.'

Harry looked at Dumbledore with eyebrows raised quizzically.

'Ms. Dolores Umbridge.' said the Headmaster.

'Oh'

'I am afraid so, Harry.'

'I thought she was sacked from the Ministry, for setting the Dementors onto me at the beginning of last year?'

Dumbledore was suddenly still. 'I beg your pardon Harry, would you repeat that?' he asked, quietly.

Harry stared at Dumbledore; surely the Headmaster knew!

'Harry?' asked Dumbledore again.

'I thought you knew, Professor. She admitted it when she and her Slytherin helpers caught all six of us, just before we set out for the Ministry...' Harry's voice tailed off into a tense silence.

'No, Harry, I did not know.' murmured the Headmaster. 'One of the details that seems to have been missed. Did all six of you hear the admission?'

'Yes, Professor.'

'Most interesting. I will have to ask the others, of course.'

Harry winced at the thought of the other five being grilled on a subject such as that. 'You could use your legilimens ability on me, Professor,' he offered.

Dumbledore looked slightly rueful. 'I have taught you to create a lie, Harry; how can I trust my abilities upon you now?'

'Professor! You know how much effort that took!' Harry was suddenly horrified that the Headmaster would abandon him as untrustworthy.

Dumbledore was studying him intently.

Suddenly, Harry was running down the marble staircase once more. The stone floor, the suit of armour, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle at the entrance to the dungeons, the open door and the sky…

The study came back into focus. The portraits were watching him, and one of the Headmaster's instruments was slowly spinning to a halt.

The Headmaster smiled wryly at Harry. 'Was that what Professor Snape saw, Harry?'

'Yes, Professor.'

'Very well! Are there any more little secrets that have passed me by?'

Harry looked at the back of his hand. The words "I must not tell lies" were still faintly visible. 'Only this, Professor. Ms. Umbridge had a very persuasive way of enforcing her wishes.'

Dumbledore stared at the words. 'The Replicatus Incisor curse. An ancient form of torture, Harry,' he muttered. 'Prisoners were told to write a five thousand word essay on why they should go free - some of them even succeeded.'

'Were they set free, Professor?' asked Harry, then he sighed and muttered 'Silly question.'

The Headmaster sat down at his desk and stared at his fingertips. 'Cruelty is a peculiarly human trait, Harry. Not all cruel people are allied to Lord Voldemort. Sometimes, even I forget that.' He looked up at Harry. 'Thank you for telling me. I must consider whether the information can be of use to us. I have no idea when you will be called to the Ministry, but of course I will accompany you.'

'Thank you, Professor.'

'If you are going back to Gryffindor, could you ask Hermione Granger to see me as soon as possible?'

Harry recognised a dismissal when he saw it.

'And Harry? I would appreciate it if you did not suggest any reason for my request.'

'No, Professor.'

As the entrance staircase lowered him from the Headmaster's study, Harry wondered whether Hermione would even know she had been interrogated.


	20. Patronus

Ch 20: - Patronus

Hermione had been in the library when Harry had finally found her. He knew she wasn't going to be watching Ron all afternoon; even he, Harry, couldn't sit and watch three hours of Quidditch practice. He'd almost resorted to the Marauders' Map, but logic had dictated that, if all else failed, the library was the place to try.

As he walked through the library doors, the thought had come to him that perhaps this should have been the _first_ place to try.

Hermione was sitting in a corner, behind a tall pile of ancient looking books. The titles Harry could make out were mainly written in English, or the harsh language of the goblins. A couple were formed of the strange geometric alphabet of the now defunct dwarvish language.

The dwarves had once been the muggle equivalent of goblins. Without magic, they had managed to achieve almost as much by muscle power and bloodymindedness as the goblins had achieved by magical means. Bizarre names floated through Harry's mind, relics of a history of magic lesson from years past.

Bloodaxe the Brave, Ironhand the Insane, Thunderguts the Triumphant and Spearchucker the Suicidal.

Mad as a Fwooper lover, every one of them!

They'd finally died out five hundred years ago; apparently they'd become so aggressive that even looking at one another had been cause for a duel to the death. The last dwarf had apparently done away with himself after looking in a mirror.

Harry peered round the pile of books and grinned maniacally at Hermione. Eventually she looked up from her parchment and recoiled in horror as she noticed him. The fact that he had two sugarquills sticking out if his mouth like tusks might have had something to do with her reaction.

'Harry! You idiot!' she hissed. 'What happened at the meeting then? It must have been good to cheer you up like this.'

Harry took the sugarquills out of his mouth and dropped them on the table with a clatter. 'Sorry Hermione,' he said quietly. 'Actually, it wasn't good at all. I dunno what's got into me, to tell the truth. I reckon if I don't laugh, I'll cry.'

Hermione's face fell. 'That bad?'

'Yeah.' Harry looked round the library; none of the other students was near enough to hear him properly, if he kept his voice down.

'The only good thing is Dora's getting a bit better.' he murmured. 'The rest is just bad going to worse. Firstly, Charlie nearly scalped me for not saving Dora from getting hurt at all!'

'What?' asked Hermione in amazement.

'Yep! McGonagall backed me up and so did Ginny, so Charlie had a go at Ginny for wading into the fight to help me. Then Snape started suggesting things about Ginny and Dean, so Dumbledore shut both him and Charlie up in short order.'

Harry paused for breath, then plunged onward.

'Once they'd stopped picking on me and Ginny, Dumbledore prior incantatoed Bellatrix's wand which told them what the curse was that she used on Dora. Eventually they started asking what Bellatrix had been trying to do and someone suggested that Bellatrix was hoping for inside help. I tell them I saw Malfoy lurking about and suddenly Snape's telling them all I'm a liar just because I hate Malfoy!'

Harry was now well wound up, but Hermione was quite speechless by this time, so he took advantage of her silence to press on.

'So Snape does a legilimens on me,' he hissed, 'which shuts him up, cause I'm telling the truth, and suddenly the meeting's over.'

Hermione looked as if she'd recovered her voice and was about to say something, but Harry forged ahead with his resume of the afternoon.

'Moody and Lupin hauled me and Ginny to Moody's study, to tell us that Lupin and Dora have been staying over with Charlie and patrolling the school for the last six weeks or so, and that Charlie and Dora are getting on for being an item.'

Hermione was now just sitting with her mouth open.

'Then Dumbledore calls me and Ginny back to say we can go to St Mungo's, I tell him Charlie should be going instead of me, Gin goes off in a huff to find Charlie, and the Prof finally tells me I'm being investigated for using the Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix – by bloody Umbridge!'

'Cruciatus? - Umbridge?'

'Yeah,' he muttered, 'I thought they'd got rid of her properly, but it sounds like she's still best mates with Fudge!'

'But Harry, Why did you use the Cruciatus? It's an unforgivable!'

'Yeah, I know! But before term started, Dumbledore told me I could use it if I was threatened and he'd informed the Ministry that he was going to tell me; and I can't think of a greater threat than someone starting to say Avarda Kedavra at you!'

Hermione was staring ahead now, eyes wide.

'He gave you permission? Bellatrix tried to kill you? Umbridge?' she whispered.

Harry had finally finished his rant. The rush of righteous anger had faded quickly to leave a feeling of depression and listlessness. It took him several seconds to realise Hermione had asked a question.

'Yeah. He told me specifically - I thought I told you; yes she did - trouble is I can't prove it! And yes, Umbridge!' He sighed and looked round. He'd managed to keep his voice low enough not to be understood, but the few other occupants of the library were watching his behaviour with a certain amount of trepidation. Luckily Madam Pince was working on one of the shelves in the restricted section. The occasional rustle of pages and muffled exclamation being the only clues to her struggles.

'Oh yeah, one other thing,' added Harry, 'Dumbledore asked me to tell you to go over to his study as soon as possible. He's got a couple of questions for you.'

Hermione jumped up, spilling several parchments onto the floor.

'Oh, - well why didn't you say to start with, Harry! Look, just stay here will you and keep these books from walking away.' Harry decided she meant it literally. She started to hurry away, but stopped and turned, 'Remember; do not move!' she growled, then she was gone.

Harry picked up the fallen parchments, sat down and stared at the parchment in front of him that Hermione had been working on. He hadn't realised the NEWT for magical history include dwarves, what with them being non magical. They'd only been included in the third year as a side issue relating to the goblins and goblin wars; they hadn't come up at all in the OWLS.

Hermione was writing some essay on whether the dwarves' irascible nature had really led to their demise; or whether it was the Goblins' biological warfare. Some historians reckoned the goblins had developed a virus that made the dwarves allergic to gold. Many reckoned the Dwarves had died of frustration as a result.

Despite himself, Harry had got well into the essay before Hermione returned. She looked severely puzzled.

'Odd.' was all she said. She sat down as Harry stood up and rearranged the parchments. 'Well, Harry, do you agree with my reasoning?'

Her smile suggested the whole argument had gone right over his head.

'Not sure, to be honest' he replied airily. 'I've only got as far as your secondary arguments. The main thrust seems logical, but then, so does the counterargument. Being allergic to gold might be a major disappointment, but killing another dwarf for breathing the same air is pretty extreme too.'

Hermione looked slightly surprised. 'That's the second odd thing then. First Dumbledore asked me about work, but all I could think about was when Umbridge caught us all last year; now you've actually read at least part of one of my essays without having someone standing over you with a loaded wand.'

Harry smiled. 'Boredom's a great incentive to read whatever's in front of me, Hermione,' he said, at which she looked suitably scornful. 'And remember what I told you about being under the legilimens spell?'

Hermione's eyes opened wide once more.

'Yep, you've got it,' he chuckled, as he stood up, 'that legilimens trick really is worth learning. I'll see you at dinner.'

- o -

Dinner was a subdued affair on the Gryffindor table.

Katie Bell was still muttering under her breath occasionally, usually snatches of team orders. The first match was now three weeks away, and she seemed to be teetering on the edge of insanity already.

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione, trying to avoid Katie's eye, as well as keep his head down when various other members of the house tried to engage him in conversation. Ginny wasn't present, but her descriptions that morning, of the fight and Dora's injuries, had half the house trying to get more details from Harry and the other half looking at him in fear of receiving one of his more virulent curses. That was without the fact that a lot of Gryffindors had been telling their friends in other houses all about what had happened.

As Harry looked round the hall, he noticed faces turn to look at him, then turn away suddenly. One face didn't look his way at all. Draco Malfoy was deep in conversation with Crabbe and Goyle throughout the meal. The only time they stopped talking to each other was to snarl something nasty at one of the other Slytherins; and not just at the younger students.

Harry saw Pansy Parkinson get a barrage of insults for something she said to Goyle. She almost burst into tears on the spot and sat, head bowed, for almost ten minutes before finally jumping up and walking out of the hall. Harry had no love for Pansy but, just for a second, he found himself feeling sorry for her.

Harry jumped as someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Dean, who had perched himself on the bench next to Harry and murmured something in his ear.

'What?' asked Harry, distractedly. He was trying to finish his roast beef before the plates all emptied for the puddings.

'I said, do you know where Ginny is? I haven't seen her all afternoon and Neville said she'd mentioned going to see Dumbledore with you.'

Harry sighed and turned to face Dean. 'Yeah, we had to go and see the Head, about the fight and so on. She was going to go down to St Mungo's, with her brother Charlie, late this afternoon.'

Dean looked puzzled. 'Why St Mungo's, Harry?'

'To see Nymphadora Tonks! - Remember? - The person you helped us save?'

'Oh, yeah, her.' muttered Dean. 'How come you didn't go, mate?'

Harry barked a short laugh. 'Charlie's got prior claim. He's Nymphadora Tonks' boyfriend. Ginny knows her too, though.'

Dean looked at Harry slightly oddly. 'Ginny reckoned you knew her too, better than she did.'

Harry stopped eating.

'Did she say how much better?' he asked offhandedly.

'Nah, just that you knew her better.'

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

'Yeah, well, blood's thicker than water, mate, so I get to stay here.' He turned back to his food, then swore as the plates cleared. 'Well, I hope they've got Cherry Pie tonight' he murmured.

Dean was still sitting beside him making no effort to return to where he'd been sitting. 'You don't know when she'll be back, do you?'

'Nope, no idea. They may even stay overnight to see Nymphadora first thing tomorrow morning as well.'

Dean wasn't about to give up. 'But where would they stay?'

'Ah yeesss, Cherry Pie,' said Harry, before answering. 'Probably at the hospital, there're visitor rooms and all that.'

'Think it's worth me staying up?'

Harry stopped pouring cream for a second or two. He'd briefly thought of staying up himself, but there really didn't seem much point. He hadn't been joking about the overnight stay.

'No point, mate, and anyway,' he looked up the table at Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. 'You don't want to get caught again, do you?' He watched Dean slope back to his place and serve himself some tropical fruit tart.

- o -

Later that evening, Harry was sitting in the common room, playing wizards chess with Ron. Hermione was putting the finishing touches to her essay, and moaning bitterly about the noise of the second and third years joking and arguing.

'Shut up, you lot!' she finally snarled.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned. Hermione turned to them and glared. 'What's so funny? If Ginny were here, she'd have torn them to bits by now.'

Ron glanced at Harry. 'Know when she'll be back, Harry?'

'No idea, mate. Depends on Charlie more than her.'

Ron was about to say something, but Hermione seemed to carelessly tread on his foot.

'Ow, Geddoff Hermione!' complained Ron.

Harry was spared Ron's attempt to question him further by the appearance of Alison Linney and Natalie McDonald at his elbow. Both seemed to have been giggling and just about had themselves under control.

'Um – Harry,' said Alison, sweetly, 'Natalie doesn't believe you're going to try teaching us the Patronus Charm later this term.' Natalie was still trying to keep a straight face.

Hermione gave them both a look of withering disdain but Ron looked from Alison to Harry and back then made a whip cracking motion, before chuckling quietly to himself

Harry had, by this time, managed to gather his thoughts. 'I don't remember saying I'd teach you that this term.' The two girls looked suitably disappointed. 'I was going to try showing you some more complex spells, for sure, but not the Patronus, I doubt any of you are old enough for that.'

This time it was Natalie's turn to try.

'Couldn't you think about it Harry?' she wheedled, 'We'd really like to learn that one, with all the Dementors on the loose.'

Harry was about to refuse point blank when Ron butted in. 'He probably couldn't teach you two anyway.' They both glared at him, though Harry wondered if Ron might be right. Perhaps he should try. 'Well, you're probably right mate, but we'll give it a go, this week.' he responded.

Alison and Natalie beamed with delight.

'Thank you, Harry.' they said, in unison. Harry smiled at them, making them giggle again, before Natalie grabbed Alison and dragged her back over to the other side of the room.

Harry sighed and looked back to the chess game; Ron and Hermione were both staring at him.

'What's wrong?' he asked, 'Don't you think I ought to try teaching them the Patronus?'

Hermione shook herself, 'Oh, It's nothing to do with that,' she murmured, 'It's just that - I saw Ginny before she went off to St Mungo's – '

Harry waited, 'And?'

'She told me about Charlie and Tonks – and – well, I know you mentioned it in the library, but it didn't really register…'

'Yeah.' he sighed. After a while he added; 'Had to happen some time.' He sighed again. Eventually, he spoke once more. 'Good thing, really.'

Ron and Hermione didn't say anything more, but they were the last to go to bed before Harry. They kissed and headed to their dorms, with a goodnight for each other, and a goodnight for Harry, leaving him slumped on the couch in front of the fire.

Harry sat on, staring at the common room fire whilst it slowly died down, as the last of the logs burned away. Eventually the permanent small flame, which was fuelled by the power source of the Castle itself, would be the only illumination.

A half moon glittered in the cold night sky beyond the tower windows. It was the middle of October and a frost was forecast for that night. Suddenly the flickering flames made him feel less cold, inside as well as outside.

He was at Hogwarts, he was among friends, he was warm, and he was still alive. Four out of five was pretty good, considering. He smiled wryly to himself and started up the stairs to his own dorm.

Once in bed, Harry lay back to think about the week ahead. He reckoned he might just regret biting on Ron's gibe about the Patronus spell. It had occurred to him that, maybe now, his memories of Dora wouldn't be enough to power his own patronus.

His mind ranged back to the day he'd set out for Hogwarts with Moody, to the memories of that afternoon. They were still there, clear and bright, and as powerful as ever.

- o -

Harry didn't see Ginny until lunchtime the next day. Even then, Dean was in close attendance and it was obvious that he couldn't ask her about Dora.

Charlie seemed to have gone back to his dragons, so Harry was left to stew until the evening.

In the end, Ginny found him, although he'd rather have chosen the meeting place himself. He'd decided to visit classroom fourteen, to try out his own patronus before the lesson with the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins the next day. He'd also run through the best explanation he could devise for describing the spell.

Prongs was galloping backwards and forwards up and down the classroom when the door opened and Ginny poked her head into the room. Her mane of red hair cascaded over her left shoulder, with the torch light flickering from the wall brackets making soft highlights in it.

It was to Harry's credit that he kept the spell going. Prongs dimmed once or twice, but as Harry tightened his concentration, the silver image steadied and became more solid. Now Harry had something to take his mind off the spell, he could practice keeping the patronus in place, whilst talking to someone. He paraded prongs in front of Ginny, almost as if he were keeping her at bay, then moved his patronus out of her way and held it still. As she walked past it, she seemed almost afraid, reaching timidly out to try to touch the silver apparition. Of its own volition the patronus moved back slightly, as if to maintain the gulf between the real and imaginary.

Ginny faced Harry - and he had the bizarre experience of looking at one girl he cared about through the image of the only other girl he felt anything for. Ginny seemed to be waiting for him to disperse his patronus before she said anything.

'I want to practicing maintaining Prongs despite distractions, Gin,' he said, 'talking to you is good practice, - er - how was Dora?'

Ginny looked slightly disconcerted. 'Not good, Harry,' she began. Prongs flickered, 'But as well as can be expected, considering. Er - could you put Prongs away, Harry, he's distracting me more than I'm distracting you.'

Harry sighed and released his mental picture of Dora. Prongs dispersed into mist and faded away.

'Better?'

'Yeah, he's really impressive, though.'

Harry grunted agreement. 'So, did you and - Charlie - manage to talk to her?'

Ginny sighed, 'A few words, Harry. She asked after you, thought you might have been hurt. She seemed a bit upset you weren't there, when we told her you were okay. Well, as far as I could tell she was upset, what with the drip and various other tubes stuck in her.'

Harry was amazed at the idea of Dora being attached to muggle medical machines. 'I thought the healers'd be able to sort it out with magic and potions,' he protested, 'not use muggle surgery on her as well.'

Ginny looked scornful. 'Dream on, Harry. That "Wheel of Death" thing chopped up bits of her digestive system badly, and it was a magical weapon. Apparently not all the medical spells work with dark arts attacks. Remember how much trouble they had with Dad, after the snake attack?'

Harry shuddered at the thought of Mr.Weasley's injuries. As he'd been looking through the snake's eyes at the time, he knew only too well the extent of Arthur's wounds. He remembered the taste of blood, the crunch of ribs beneath powerful jaws; then tried desperately to push the image out of his mind again.

'I thought muggle surgical stuff only made things worse for your dad!'

Ginny nodded once. 'Yeah, but that was to try and make him heal, they didn't try that with Dora. They operated and removed various magic damaged bits of this and that, then charmed the rest back together, and now they're relying on time and anti dark magic wards to allow what's left to heal.'

'What?' Harry was stunned by Ginny's calm acceptance of the idea of Dora having to survive without all the necessary bits inside her. Ginny seemed to almost read his mind.

'It's alright, Harry, ' she said soothingly, ' Dora's not lost anything vital! She'll not even be aware of it, once she'd healed.'

'How long will that be, then? Dumbledore talked about months.'

'At least two, before she's up and apparating, Harry.'

'Poor old Charlie.' he sighed.

Ginny nodded slowly, 'Yeah, poor old Charlie. Are you going down to see her?'

'I suppose I'd better.' Harry decided he didn't feel like explaining to Ginny about the Cruciatus curse and Umbridge. He wasn't proud, and anyway he'd wager quite a bit that Hermione would be letting Ginny know all about that as soon as possible.

Ginny hesitated and looked round the classroom, 'Well, don't sound so keen about it.'

Harry watched her.

'Right at this moment, I'm not keen,' he said sadly, 'D'you think we could change the subject?'

Ginny grinned briefly at him. 'Okay, tell me why you're in a classroom at eight o'clock in the evening, exercising your patronus.'

Harry sat down behind his desk and smiled grimly; he'd have preferred it if Ginny had simply left. 'It's all Ron's fault.' he muttered.

Ginny sat at the first student desk.' Now, now, Harry,' she giggled, 'you can't blame Ron for everything!'

He briefly wondered how it would feel to be Ginny's teacher, but decided that was somewhere he'd better not go; things were bad enough already. He waved a hand at the torches to brighten them slightly.

'I can blame him for this. He reckoned I couldn't teach the third years the patronus charm.'

'So you just had to prove him wrong!' she said, resignedly.

Harry coughed apologetically. 'Erm - yeah

'They're a bit young, aren't they?'

'A year younger than you were when I tried to teach you at the DA, last year, and Dennis Creavey was there as well, he was a second year!'

Ginny looked slightly sad. 'But I didn't manage to produce one.' she said, mournfully.

'And I don't expect they will either, but they asked, - and they shall receive. I checked it out with Moody, this morning; he's got no objections. Reckons the earlier the better, now the war's begun.' he stopped as a new thought struck him. 'Aren't you doing the patronus for OWLs?'

'No. - it's not on the syllabus, - you know that. - I wish it was.'

Harry could hear the disappointment in her voice. 'You want to try again, - now?'

Ginny looked up at him and regarded him steadily for several seconds.

'Yeah, 'she whispered, 'why not?'

Harry stood up and walked round the desk, then waved the torches to burn slightly less brightly. 'You want me to go through the explanation again?' he asked.

Ginny hesitated, 'No, - I know the incantation, and I know the image I want to use, - I just need to put it all together right.' She stared at Harry for a full ten seconds before saying 'EXPECTO PATRONUM.'

A tiny wisp of silver issued from her wand. They both sighed.

'Still no go,' she muttered.

Harry thought for a while, 'Are you keeping the memory on front of your eyes, all the time, even when you've said the spell?'

Ginny's brow furrowed in thought. 'I thought I was, Harry. Maybe I'm not. Isn't it hard to see everything else if you keep the memory plastered across your vision?'

Harry chuckled. 'Yep, that's probably the hardest part, - well, - besides the dementors freezing your brain so you can't think of anything at all.'

Ginny was not amused.

'I'll try it one more time,' she growled, but Harry stopped her.

'Just try looking round the room with the memory in front of you,' he said. 'I'll conjure up Prongs to give you something to watch.'

Ginny glowered for a second or so, but turned as Harry produced his own patronus once more and sent it charging round the classroom.

'Are you looking through your memory, Ginny?' he asked quietly.

'I'm trying!' she grumbled. Eventually she blinked and looked away. Harry allowed Prongs to dissipate once more and stood waiting. Ginny took a deep breath and began looking round the room in a glazed fashion. Harry heard her mumble the patronus spell. This time there was more than a wisp of white mist; it billowed out of the end of Ginny's wand and started to coalesce. Ginny was still staring at the wall unseeing, as the patronus took shape.

Four feet;

A hint of vertical stripes on the white misty body;

A banded tail with a tufted end;

A -

The head was beginning to form when the door to the classroom opened, and Dean Thomas burst in. Ginny started and lost concentration, but not before Harry had identified her Patronus.

Dean simply stood still, staring at Ginny and radiating annoyance.

Ginny turned and gaped at him.

'Dean!'

She seemed flustered, but quickly gathered herself up and faced him.

'So this is where you've been hiding!' he said. He didn't seem happy at all.

'I wasn't hiding, Dean!' retorted Ginny, 'I needed to find Harry to tell him about Dora Tonks!'

'And you just took time to practice spells while you were here!'

Ginny squared her shoulders. 'Yeah, and why not?' she said forcefully.

Dean hesitated, glancing at Harry. He didn't seem to have expected Ginny to bite back. Harry thought he had to be a bit thick not to expect it, but kept his face neutral.

Dean lowered his eyes and seemed to retreat slightly. He muttered something that Harry didn't hear, but Ginny obviously did.

'Yeah! Just practice.' she said more quietly, then looked round at Harry.

'Did I manage to produce a proper patronus, Harry?' she asked, 'I had my eyes closed.'

Harry nodded and smiled slowly. 'Just for a few seconds. It was still forming when Dean turned up, though.'

Ginny returned his smile, hesitantly. 'So - what was it, then?'

Harry glanced at Dean. Somehow he didn't want to tell her in front of Dean; and he didn't even know why. 'I - it - wasn't fully formed, I'm not quite sure what it was.'

No doubt she'd try again; Dean could tell her then, if he hadn't seen it as he walked it.

Ginny's face fell. 'Oh - Oh well, at least I can do the spell now.'

Harry thought she'd be more pleased, but she seemed to have retreated into herself. She turned back to Dean and offered him her arm, 'Okay, shall we go?' she said quietly. Dean stared flatly at Harry for a few seconds before starting for the door.

As they left, Harry thought he saw Ginny glance back at him, but he couldn't be sure. He'd have liked to tell her what her patronus was; he'd have liked even more to know why he hadn't - it was quite impressive.

Four feet;

A hint of black vertical stripes on the white misty body;

A black banded tail with a tufted end;

A big head;

pointed ears;

teeth;

claws;

Ginny's patronus was a white tigress.

- o -

'Okay class, settle down, please.'

The third years seemed a little more excitable than usual, this morning. Alison Linney was giggling with Natalie while Dennis Creevey sighed and shook his head at their antics. The Slytherins were eyeing the Gryffindors cautiously, as if they thought a trap had been set somewhere - and they were about to walk into something painful.

Harry raised his voice slightly (well, perhaps more than slightly), 'I said settle down, PLEASE! - Would you like to try the silencio spell at first hand - again - Miss Linney?

Alison finally managed to get her giggles under control. Harry sighed and shook his head. He saw Dennis smile and hide it with a hand.

'Now then,' Harry began, 'I expect you all heard about the fight on Saturday evening. That sort of thing generally gets round the school pretty quickly.'

The class nodded agreement.

'Were you really attacked by Death Eaters?' asked Pritchard.

Harry looked closely at him. 'Why do you ask? Don't you believe it?'

Pritchard looked round at the rest of the Slytherins. Baddock nodded to him.

'We heard it was – just some sort of joke, or accident, - or something – ' he finished lamely.

I wonder who told you that, thought Harry.

'Definitely Death Eaters, Pritchard,' he confirmed.

'I'm surprised the Headmaster hasn't covered it up,' muttered Baddock. As Harry stared at him, Baddock went a fetching shade of crimson. 'Er – well – er – that's what someone said – er - in our common room,' he stammered.

'Why cover up the presence of Death Eaters, argued Dennis Creevey, 'Shows they're active again,'

'But they nearly got into the school!' said Miss Bryant.

'But they didn't!' retorted Dennis, hotly.

'ENOUGH!' snarled Harry. He stared balefully at the class. Several of the students looked at each other, as if daring the other to speak.

Natalie McDonald tentatively raised her hand. 'Mister Potter?'

Harry hesitated but replied, 'Yes, Miss McDonald?'

'How is the woman who got hurt?'

A few muttered comments broke the silence, the gist of the comments seeming to be, "I didn't know a woman got hurt!"

The comments seemed to come more from the Slytherins in the room then from the Gryffindors.

Once the muttering had died down, Harry replied. 'She is slowly improving...It will be a long time before she is fully healed, - if she ever is.' He looked at each student in turn, trying to catch any hint of satisfaction, but all he could see in their eyes was a mixture of horror and concern.

'That's what happens when Death Eaters are involved,' he said quietly. 'People get hurt.'

None of the students seemed inclined to say anything else.

After a few seconds, Harry leaned back against the corner of his desk.

'There's a war on,' he said quietly. 'People will continue to get hurt. Lord Voldemort – ' there was the usual gasp at the sound of his name. Harry repeated it more loudly. 'Lord VOLDEMORT – will not worry about casualties, which is why the headmaster wants all students to be able to make a reasonable attempt at defending yourselves against Death Eaters, as a minimum.'

Harry chuckled drily, 'However, I don't think he is expecting you to be able to defend yourselves against The Dark Lord himself'

There were a few nervous laughs; even the Slytherins seemed to be affected. It seemed the fight had finally brought home the reality of the danger faced by the wizarding world.

Harry wondered if one of the class was going to ask about the battle at the Ministry which had convinced the Minister to finally admit that Voldemort had returned. No hands were raised, though, so after a long moment he spoke again.

'Today you will be trying to arm yourselves against another of Lord Voldemort's likely allies, - Dementors.'

Another shiver of consternation passed through the class, although Linney, Mcdonald and Creevey were conspicuously elated at the prospect.

'The only defence against a dementor is the Patronus charm, which you have no doubt heard of.' Various heads nodded in agreement. 'I should point out that I was asked to teach this charm by Miss Linney and Miss McDonald. So any frustration caused by the next hour's effort can be blamed on them.'

The two Gryffindors were now looking slightly rueful.

'Before we start,' added Harry, 'The Patronus charm can be used as a defence against at least one other dangerous magical creature – anyone know what it is?'

Shaken heads and looks of bafflement were the only reply.

'Okay, for next lesson, I want you to find out what it is, and why it is dangerous. Half a page each.'

Several groans were heard, and a Slytherin muttered 'I thought this was a practical lesson!' quietly - but not quietly enough.

Harry smiled, 'And from you Miss Bryant, a full page'

The rest of the class sniggered at the unfortunate girl, who looked especially glum.

Harry looked round the class again. 'This is a Patronus,' he murmured, then gathering up his memory of Dora, he enunciated the words of the charm to bring Prongs into being;

'Expecto Patronum'

Harry's Patronus burst from the end of his wand almost fully formed. Seconds later it was parading up and down the central isle of the classroom. The third years stared at Prongs in awe. One or two of the braver ones tried to touch the silver figure, but always Prongs seemed to be able to sidle sideways to avoid contact. After the second pass, Harry relaxed the charm to let Prongs fade from view.

A couple of the Gryffindors started applauding but quickly desisted as Harry stared at them. He addressed the class again. 'The words of the charm are – Expecto Patronum, - Got that? Expecto Patronum. - Write it down.'

He made the board chalk get up and scrawl the charm incantation on the board, then, unhappy with its writing, he made the duster rub out the words in a flurry of white dust.

Harry pointed at the chalk and growled. Almost quicker that the eye could follow, it leapt up and wrote the charm again, much neater and larger. He frowned as the chalk scurried back to its little ledge and hid behind the duster, but after a second or so he turned back to the class.

'Right, all of you practice saying the charm – QUIETLY.'

Several grins followed his last word, but the whole class were soon murmuring the charm, and sweeping their wands in a fair approximation of Harry's demonstration. Harry toured the room, enclosing each student in a privacy charm so he could check on the emphasis and pronunciation. After fifteen minutes, he was reasonably satisfied, and blew a short blast on his whistle.

'Good,' he said in the ensuing silence, - that's part one. - Part two is the memory.'

Several students looked more than perplexed.

Harry looked around the class once more. 'Now, I reckon every one of you has a favourite memory stored up somewhere. It doesn't matter what it is, or how old it is, but I want you to sort through your memories to find the best you can.'

Every pair of eyes took on a faraway look as the owner rummaged through his or her memories, all except Alison Linney, who was looking at Harry with a little smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Eventually everyone seemed to have found some sort of memory and turned their attention back to Harry.

'The memory is effectively the power behind the charm' he said slowly. You must call up that memory, and hold it in your mind, all the time you require your Patronus. You must see it in front of you; and most importantly, you have to see everything else through the view of your memory. Do you understand? Do not let the memory go.'

Various heads were nodding.

'Now call up the memory and practice looking through it. It must be burned into the back of your eyes. – You have ten minutes, and it is vital that you learn this.'

Harry turned and sat down behind his desk to observe the class's efforts. Some seemed to be taking their attempt extremely seriously; Linney, McDonald, Creevey and surprisingly Pritchard and Bryant. Others such as Baddock appeared to be dreaming.

Once the ten minutes were up, Harry insisted on another five minutes on the charm, followed by a further five minutes on the memory, by which time the class was beginning to get slightly rebellious. Deciding to quit whilst he was ahead, Harry tried to explain how to put the two parts of the charm together.

'Think of your favourite memory, hold it in front of your eyes, keep it in front of your eyes as you say the spell and, most important of all, if something happens, watch it _through_ the view of your memory; Got it?'

Nods and murmured yeses.

'Right, one at a time, starting with Baddock; and the rest of you practice by watching each other's progress through your own memory.

Baddock failed miserably, something Harry would have put a considerable sum of money on.

'Bryant'

This time there was a wisp of silver mist at the end of her wand for a second.

'Try again, keep that memory in front of your eyes.'

The wisp of silver mist grew and started to take form but the girl seemed so surprised by her success, she let the growing Patronus go.

'Good, Very good. Creevey.'

Creavey managed as much as Bryant, but his second attempt was less successful. By the time Alison Linney's turn came round, no one had bettered Bryant and Creevey, and neither did she, although both times a Patronus was definitely beginning to form, albeit very slowly. Natalie McDonald fared no better.

'Pritchard'

The Slytherin's first attempt was no better than the others' but on his second try, a recognisable shape appeared and floated in front of him for at least ten seconds before the growing murmurs of appreciation from the rest of the class finally broke his concentration.

'Brilliant, Pritchard!'

'Er, Mr. Potter, - erm – what was it?' asked Pritchard in a stunned voice.

'A bear, Mr. Pritchard. I've no idea what type, though.'

None of the other class members managed any more than Bryant, and by the time each had made two tries, the end of the lesson had arrived. As they were gathering their books, Harry made a general announcement.

'Well done everyone, but before you all go boasting to your friends, it's worth remembering that what you achieved was under optimal conditions. A warm classroom is a darned sight easier to work in than a cold alleyway, never mind the freezing cold and the feeling of helplessness and despair the dementors produce - believe me, I know. Anyway, try to practice the charm, if you can. At least, if you succeed with this charm, there's no chance of damaging anything...and ten points to Slytherin for Pritchard's success.'

Harry immediately regretted his generosity. The Patronus was worth the points, but the nasty look that Baddock gave to Pritchard reminded Harry that there were some people in the school who would consider ten points from Harry Potter to be a killing insult. He was hardly surprised when Pritchard hung back and waited in front of his desk for the rest of the class to leave.

Harry raised an eyebrow in query.

'I'd – er – rather you didn't give me ten points Mr. Potter,' he muttered.

Harry sighed. 'Very well, Pritchard. I can – see your problem. Nonetheless, I'm impressed; that was a very good effort for only your second try.'

Pritchard said nothing. Harry sighed again.

'You'd better get going,' he instructed, 'You'll be late for your next lesson...You can tell Malfoy you threw the points back in my face, if you like.'

Pritchard just nodded quickly and left, eyes downcast.

Harry sat for a full five minutes reflecting on the lesson. He'd succeeded beyond his greatest expectations, in fact, but it still left a nasty taste in his mouth.

- o -

At the evening meal, Harry told Hermione and Ron all about the lesson and the result of his trying to reward a Slytherin.

'Ty-i-al' mumbled Ron, round a mouthful of liver and bacon.

Hermione shuddered very slightly and raised her eyes to the ceiling. She shook her head. 'That was probably "typical" in Ronspeak,' she muttered, giving Ron another disgusted look.

Harry could only agree. 'He's dead right... I should have thought a bit quicker.'

'Harry!' exploded Hermione, 'You can't go blaming yourself for the fact that Snape lets Malfoy run Slytherin like an offshoot of Durmstrang. Just 'cause dragon boy wanted to go there, doesn't mean he should be allowed to ruin life here for a quarter of Hogwarts!'

Ron glanced at Harry. 'I reckon most of the Slytherins should have gone to Durmstrang too.'

Hermione started to smile. 'Imagine Crabbe and Goyle at the Durmstrang fencing classes; trying to work out which end of the sword to hold – '

Harry snorted with laughter. 'Nah! They'd probably turn up a fencing classes with a pair of pliers, a hammer and bag of nails each!'

Further talk was forestalled by Ginny, who dropped onto the bench next to Harry and started pinching his chips.

'So,' she said through a mouthful of chip, 'I hear my spies didn't do as well as they'd hoped!'

Harry smiled and shrugged. 'They did better than I expected, by a long way. I'm beginning to think Pritchard did better than I did, when Remus taught me three years ago!'

'What? Is your crown beginning to slip?' joked Ginny.

Harry chuckled, 'Yeah, it's down over my eyes now.'

'It should be! You do realise that you'll be responsible for more frustration than old Lockhart? The third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs want to learn too, on Thursday - and today's crowd are already trying to teach the second years!

Harry stared at Ginny open mouthed.

'There's going to be students trying to produce Patronuses all over the school soon,' she continued, 'and not one in a hundred are going to manage it.' She grinned cheerfully at Ron and Hermione, who were also beginning to smile at Harry's look of despair. After pinching one more chip, she stood and looked around, then nudged Harry.

'Wassup?' he muttered as he tried to make further inroads into his dinner.

Ginny looked down at him, 'I don't think Malfoy's too pleased. He's looking over here, and I reckon if looks could kill, they'd be burying the whole of Gryffindor tomorrow.'

'Malfoy's an idiot!' growled Ron.

'But he's a dangerous idiot, murmured Harry, 'Just ignore him, Gin.'

'Yeah, okay.' she said, sitting down again. 'By the way,' she murmured, 'It's a pity you didn't see my Patronus, Harry'

'Er – yeah, but – well - you know, it's just one of those things,' he said quietly. 'Did you manage to produce it later, with - Dean?'

'I tried!' she said sadly, 'but it just won't work! I just can't seem to do it again.' She sounded thoroughly depressed.

Harry was on the verge of telling her, when Luna waved at her to join the Ravenclaw table.

'I'll just have to keep trying,' she sighed, before heading to the other table.

Harry stared at his dinner as he mechanically chomped through it. So the other third years wanted to learn the Patronus, did they? Well, he'd intended to teach them anyway, but it wouldn't hurt for them to beg a while first.

'What're you smiling at, Harry?' asked Hermione.

'The thought of me causing more frustration than Lockhart.'

Ron sniggered. 'A different kind of frustration, I reckon, mate.'

Hermione smiled at him, but Harry had stopped smiling at Ron's comment.

'Yeah, very different! - Ah well, I bet Moody has me teaching the Patronus charm to the whole school by next week.' At that moment the remains of the main course disappeared, to be replaced by the pudding.

As he served himself a slice of apple pie, Harry couldn't help wonder why Ginny had used such an inappropriate comparison.


	21. Waiting for the Call

Ch 21: - Waiting for the Call

The next evening, Harry's generosity came back to bite him.

He'd left the great hall and was walking down one of the corridors on the way to the Gryffindor tower, when he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle detach themselves from the shadows and begin to follow him. He checked his wand and his protection charms, only to find he was missing his protection amulet!

Harry realised that the charm was of dubious use in the confines of the corridors, as it involved hurling him sideways away from the spell, but as a back up it had psychological value if nothing else.

Most of the students had already returned to their houses, but there were still one or two in the corridors. Harry was wondering just how Malfoy expected to attack him, with such a high chance of being seen. He was almost caught unprepared by the voice in his mind that quietly but clearly said:-

'IMPERIO'.

Harry felt the spell hit him as his mind floated away on a cushion of cotton wool.

Malfoy's quiet 'Come here, Potter.' was such an obvious instruction to obey, Harry couldn't believe he hadn't stopped to talk to Malfoy in the first place - until a second part of his mind burst through the doors of his consciousness and growled 'Cause Malfoy's a pillock. That's why.'

Harry almost stopped in his tracks, but with the spell broken, he had a mad urge to use the situation to annoy Malfoy further. He turned dreamily and walked slowly back to Malfoy with his best impression of a vacant look on his face. The students who were visible hadn't noticed; the imperio curse didn't produce a noise or a flare of any kind.

'Not so cocky now, are you Potter?' Malfoy sneered quietly, hiding his wand away.

'No, Malfoy.' he said submissively.

'Slytherin doesn't need your help, Potter!' spat Malfoy. 'We don't need your points!'

'No, Malfoy.' repeated Harry.

Malfoy sniggered and glanced at his two sidekicks.

'Well boys, what shall we get him to do?' he asked with a smirk

'Lick you boots?' queried Crabbe, slowly.

'Er – lick all our boots?' muttered Goyle.

'Morons!' hissed Malfoy, ' All of Slytherin do that! We want something more humiliating! Much more humiliating! But it can't look like Potter's under a curse.

'Won't he be able to tell everyone afterwards' asked Goyle, straining his brain to it's limits'

'I'll tell him to forget, idiot! He'll still be under the curse!'

'Oh'

Malfoy shook his head in disgust. 'Now then Potter, this is what I want you to do –'

Harry decided he'd heard enough, he was about to burst out laughing.

'Sod off Malfoy!' he chuckled.

Malfoy leaned back as if he'd been struck.

'If Voldemort can't get me to obey the Imperius curse, what hope have you got?' asked Harry. 'Ask your Daddy, next time you visit him in Askaban, he was there.'

He looked at Crabbe and Goyle, 'So were your dads, weren't they!'

All three were now looking at Harry with enough venom in their eyes to kill a fair sized city. Harry was beginning to wonder whether they would lose control and try to attack him without getting their wands out. He took a few steps back.

Crabbe was the first to break, though without using a wand, he could only manage a random burst of magical power that Harry easily deflected back at him with the protego spell. Crabbe was flung backwards and slammed against a wall.

Harry took the initiative and disarmed Goyle, who was still raising his wand.

That left Malfoy, who had his wand out and was opening his mouth to utter the first words of a curse when Harry's petrificus spell bound him. Harry had only had time to think of the spell, but there was still enough power to constrict Malfoy's movements completely.

Harry stood, pointing his wand negligently at Goyle, who had dropped on to his knees to pick up his wand. A couple of students were approaching warily; it appeared they were Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

'Not a good idea, Goyle,' he murmured. 'Leave the wand and check on Crabbe - and don't play with his wand either.' Goyle snarled silently, but did as he was told.

Harry stepped forward in front of Malfoy. 'A little misunderstanding, I think, - don't you agree, Draco? - Old boy?'

Malfoys eyes quivered with fury.

'Of course I could tell the Headmaster that you used the Imperius curse on me, couldn't I?'

Still Malfoy quivered with fury.

'Your wand would give you away. - You didn't know that, - did you?' Malfoys eyes had stopped quivering and begun to look frightened. 'It most assuredly would, believe me. You three might find it better to leave your wands behind in Slytherin - to stop you acting rashly, so to speak.'

Harry looked at the approaching Parvati and Lavender. 'Finite' he muttered.

Malfoy staggered slightly, then looked round wildly, taking in his cowering friends and the approaching Gryffindors. Parvati and Lavender had both got their wands out, and were looking curiously at Harry and the Slytherins. 'Come on, you two,' he snarled, almost kicking Crabbe to his feet, then he sped off down the corridor, gown flying behind him like an enormous bat trying to keep up with a hurrying vampire. Goyle staggered away after him, trying to support the crippled Crabbe.

'Trouble, Harry?' asked Parvati. Lavender stood behind her, smiling slightly.

'A bit, - Yeah. - Sorry I couldn't save some for you two to handle.'

'Parvati smiled at him.' No problem, Harry - we're not too keen on handling naughty boys unless we have to.' she hesitated, then smiled archly, 'Well, - not Slytherin ones anyway.' She brushed past him, followed by Lavender, who winked at Harry as she drew level.

Harry gulped. He remembered ignoring Parvati at the Yule Ball, almost two years ago; she'd been more or less cool towards him ever since.

Parvati smiling at him in that fashion was a new development...that he wasn't at all sure he was equipped to deal with.

- o -

Back in the common room, Harry looked round for Hermione and Ron. They'd left the great hall before him and they were sitting in a corner, books in front of them, starting on Ron's homework. He walked over to them, grabbed a spare chair and sat down, elbows on the small table they were using.

'Harry?' asked Hermione, seeing his worried look. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah mate, what's up?' added Ron.

'Malfoy.' muttered Harry.

Hermione's eyebrows rose.

'Tried the Imperius Curse on me.'

'What?' Ron and Hermione exclaimed as one.

'Stupid idiot. Remember I could throw it off year before last?'

They both nodded.

'I - er - even threw it off when Voldemort tried it on me.'

Mouths dropped open. 'You never told us about that, mate.' murmured Ron.

Harry shrugged. 'There's few things you don't know, Ron, and believe me, you don't want to.'

'So what happened?' asked Ron.

'I threw it off easily, and pretended I was under. He was going on about Slytherin not needing points! Then he was going to try to set me up to do something.'

'And?..'

This was Ginny, who had appeared out of nowhere and joined them. Harry glanced at her.

'I told him to sod off, and wound him and his gorillas up about their dads...Crabbe blew up and tried to curse me without his wand, then I disarmed Goyle and froze Malfoy before he could curse me!'

'Is he still there?' asked Ginny, a vengeful look on her face.

Harry shook his head. 'I threatened to tell Dumbledore, then let them go.'

Ginny looked sulky for a second, 'And they just went?'

'Lavender and Parvati turned up.' said Harry, nodding to the two sixth year girls across the room.

Parvati waved, smiling. Lavender was grinning from ear to ear behind her. Harry waved back and smiled.

'Those two!' hissed Ginny, 'They couldn't fight their way out of a mist patch.'

Hermione snorted with laughter, though Ron was looking more appreciative of Parvati and Lavender.

'They were in the DA and they could keep Crabbe and Goyle out of my way; that's all the help I would have needed,' murmured Harry. He was slightly shocked at Ginny's vehemence.

She growled quietly and Harry was reminded of her Patronus - and Dora's warning of so long ago that he should be afraid of her.

Hermione and Ron looked quite surprised too. 'What're you going to do Harry?' asked Hermione, as she stared at Ginny.

'Nothing, though I'd reckon you'd better keep your eyes open, and can you tell your spies to keep well out of Malfoy's way, Ginny?' She nodded, but Hermione didn't seem to want to let it drop.

'You've got to tell the Headmaster, Harry!'

Harry sighed. 'I suspect he knows, Hermione, he seems to know most things around here, and I bet an unforgivable curse is going to register on _one_ of his instruments.'

Hermione looked at Ron and Ginny, then back to Harry. 'Have you heard anything about the Cruciatus curse, Harry?'

Harry looked down at the table. 'No, nothing.' he said quietly.

Hermione touched his hand. 'It'll be alright, Harry.'

He looked up and smiled wryly. 'It'd better be.' he muttered.

- o -

Care of Magical Creatures had been going slowly. Both the other groups were still struggling a bit with the detail of the illnesses of the Hippogriff but, once more, Hermione had managed to impress Hagrid sufficiently to allow her group to go slightly early. Harry had been surprised though, when Hagrid had grabbed him and asked him to check out the thestral in the end box. How Hagrid knew he could see them Harry wasn't sure, but still knowing only a little about them meant that any examination was going to be pretty meaningless.

Approaching the box, Harry peered in. The thestral seemed perfectly healthy - but there was a person in the box who was skulking at the back in a very unhealthy fashion; Charlie Weasley.

Harry was about to walk away, when Charlie hissed at him. 'Harry! - Get in here, I need to talk to you!'

A pause

'Please.'

Harry looked up and down the row of boxes, the rest of his class were still busy at the other end of the row. He unlatched the door and slipped into the box.

'Okay, Charlie,' he murmured. 'What's the problem?'

Charlie looked embarrassed. 'Harry, - I want to say - I'm sorry for tearing into you in Dumbledore's office. It was just that - well -'

'I heard.' said Harry flatly. 'Remus told me, straight after.'

Charlie seemed to relax slightly. 'I also didn't realise that, well - you and Dora -'

Harry sighed heavily. 'Yeah, - well, - How did you find out? Ginny?'

'Ginny? - No. - Dora told me, last night. She's getting better all the time, Harry!'

'Good. I'm pleased for you both.' Said Harry, trying to inject some enthusiasm into his voice.

Charlie started to smile at him. 'Thanks. Er - Dora's wondering when you're going down to London to see her?'

Harry suddenly found the Thestral to be a fascinating animal to study as he tried to decide how to explain just how he felt. At last he turned back to Charlie.

'Not for a while, not unless I have to go down to the Ministry. You know I had to use the Cruciatus curse?' Charlie nodded 'I'm being investigated, even though Dumbledore said I could.'

Charlie was silent.

'So, Tell Dora I'm ecstatic she's improving, will you? I might get to see her, but well, - who knows when.' A thought struck him. 'How come you call her Dora?'

Charlie chuckled. 'Well, actually she asked me to. – I think she really liked you calling her that.' He coughed in a slightly embarrassed manner. 'She'd really like to see you, Harry.'

Harry sighed. 'I'd like to see her too, but – well, you know - things aren't the same….'

Charlie nodded slowly, but said nothing.

Harry turned to leave the box, but Charlie put a hand on his arm.

'Hang on Harry, there's another thing I wanted to ask you about. What do you know about Dean Thomas?'

Harry stared at Charlie. 'Dean?' he asked.

'Yeah, Dean.' growled Charlie.

'Which Dean?' asked Harry slightly desperately.

Charlie stared back at Harry. 'The Dean that's going out with Ginny?'

There was an edge to Charlie's voice. Harry gulped.

'Oh, that Dean!'

'Yeah, Harry, that Dean. Now, what's going on?'

Harry licked his lips. He didn't want to get Ginny into trouble with Charlie; dammit, he didn't even really want to get Dean into trouble with Charlie, after all, Ginny had approached Dean, not the other way round. Trouble was, the little green god was sitting on his shoulder, whispering in his ear.

The truth, Harry decided, just the truth.

'Nothing's "going on" Charlie, as far as I know.' he said, with a dry mouth.

Charlie looked dubiously at Harry. 'But they are going out?'

'Well – yeah – they're going out but, well, that doesn't have to mean a lot.'

Charlie stood looking at Harry for several seconds more. 'No' he murmured, 'It doesn't…. Sorry, Harry. It's not fair on you to ask that sort of thing.'

Harry looked away, thinking that Charlie didn't know the half of it.

'I'd better go back to the Castle, Charlie.' he said. 'Would you give Dora my – best wishes – when you see her?'

Charlie started to retreat into the back of the thestral's box. 'Yeah. I'll tell her Harry. Take care.'

Harry nodded, stepped past the thestral and out of the box, into the watery late autumn sunshine.

- o -

The Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff third years brought the same sort of results as the Gryffindor and Slytherin lesson. None of them managed to produce a Patronus, although several came close - one or two came very close.

Harry had decided that the Patronus charm was a lot less advanced than the Ministry made out when it set the syllabus for OWLs. Of course, using the charm for real was a completely different thing, but learning it early seemed to be a sensible idea. Achieving the power to use it against a dementor would come, or not, when it was ready.

Harry was heading for Professor McGonagall's classroom for double transfiguration, when the unmistakable figure of the Headmaster appeared at the end of the corridor. Harry slowed as he approached the Professor.

'Harry,' began the Headmaster, 'Are you on your way to a class?'

Harry's heart lurched; was it Dora? Voldemort? The Ministry?

'Yes, Professor.' he said, trembling inside. 'Transfiguration.'

Dumbledore looked at him closely for a few seconds before chuckling slightly. 'Do not worry, Harry. Nothing untoward has occurred. Very well, please come to my study after classes.'

Harry nodded and watched as Dumbledore stalked away along the corridor. It had to be important, even if it wasn't urgent, whatever the Headmaster said. He wondered what had happened now.

All through transfiguration, part of Harry's mind pondered on what the Headmaster wanted to see him about. Once or twice, the whole of his mind was pondering, which caused one or two slight hiccups in his practical work.

At the second scathing comment from McGonagall, Harry finally managed to concentrate sufficiently to complete the tasks. Even then, McGonagall had give Harry and additional three pages of essay to write - on the subject of concentration.

Muttering under his breath, Harry knocked on the Headmaster's door and walked in. Dumbledore was sitting by the fire, considering one of his more intricate instruments. Harry remembered that instrument reacting the last time the Headmaster had tried Legilimens on him. It hadn't reacted when Snape had looked into his memory though; perhaps it hadn't been switched on. Dumbledore waved Harry to the chair opposite, on the other side of the fire.

'Good afternoon, Harry' murmured the Headmaster. 'I hear you are getting quite good at throwing off the Imperio Curse.'

Harry started, but relaxed again almost immediately. He'd been the one who'd said Dumbledore knew about it!

'Yes, Professor.'

'So good that you didn't feel it necessary to inform me?'

Harry cringed inside, either answer was going to make him look a twit. Boldness, Potter, he thought.

'Yes, Professor.'

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose a couple of millimetres but his eyes were smiling. 'Well, after Lord Voldemort, I suppose Draco Malfoy is a mere bagatelle.' Harry saw the twinkle in the Headmaster's eye and relaxed slightly.

'What exactly happened Harry?' asked Dumbledore.

Harry described Malfoy's use of the curse on him, and the ensuing exchange of pleasantries. By the end Dumbledore was smiling slightly and nodding sagely.

'So,' he said, 'Are you wearing your amulet?'

Harry nodded.

'Good. As Alastor so often says – constant vigilance!'

Harry was amazed that Dumbledore was taking it so calmly. 'How did you find out, Professor?' he asked.

Dumbledore placed a small plug of purple tobacco in his pipe, snapped his fingers, and lit the pipe with a small flame that suddenly issued from his right index finger.

'Harry, I have in this room some of the finest dark magic detectors that patronage can obtain. A few of them you have begun to cover in your NEWT level Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons.' Harry nodded. 'Others are above even ENEWT level. I seem to remember you have a collection of early instruments at home.'

Harry nodded again.

At least three of these can detect the Unforgivable Curses, and two can detect the beginnings of the curses, even if they are not completed.'

Harry looked up, startled. 'Do they record it, Professor?'

'In a way, Harry. That is why I have no doubts about your story of the fight. Your warning spell is a modification of the same principle, although no recording is possible.

'So you can prove to the Ministry that Bellatrix LeStrange tried to kill me!'

Dumbledore shook his head. 'It is more complex than that, although I believe I can convince the Ministry that was the case.'

'More complex? Professor?'

'The question is more whether you should have used the curse at all. Yes I know I told you to.' Harry was about to interrupt, 'and the Ministry did not countermand me but the question has been asked. In some ways I believe this is an attempt to inflict damage on me, as much as on you.'

Harry was silent for a while, but another thought struck him. 'I thought the Aurors were given permission to use the unforgivable curses, in self defence.'

'They are, Harry, although only in time of war.'

'But we are at war, Professor!' exclaimed Harry.

Dumbledore stared at the fire. 'We are indeed at war and I am not seriously worried about either of us, but there is an element of doubt - and I have a feeling there is something else behind this display of vindictiveness.'

'Umbridge,' muttered Harry.

'Yes, but more than her hatred of you and me.'

Dumbledore lapsed into silence and gazed into the fire. Harry waited for a minute or two before standing up. Dumbledore seemed to realise he was still present.

'Before you go, Harry, how are the Third years taking to the Patronus charm?'

Harry hesitated before answering. 'Better than I expected, Professor. Quite a number of them could manage to produce a corporeal Patronus, in the classroom, if they practised hard.'

'I understand one did.'

'Yes, Professor, Pritchard.'

'You sound surprised,' chuckled Dumbledore.

'Well, - I suppose I am.'

'And yet he has a perfect happy memory to use, has he not?'

Harry was frankly puzzled. 'I'm sorry, Professor, I don't quite follow you.'

Dumbledore stared at the fire again. 'I wonder what scenes of jubilation were played out as Pritchard's father returned to the bosom of his family, Harry.'

Harry thought of Pritchard and his mother and little sister welcoming home Mr Pritchard. Just for a second or so, he imagined himself and his mother, and a little sister very like Ginny welcoming home his father from prison. He felt a sudden ache in his heart, and a lump formed in his throat that threatened to choke him.

Harry could hardly talk. 'I'd better go, Professor,' he croaked.

Dumbledore looked at him and gently smiled. 'I believe we will have to go to London in the next two or three days, Harry.'

'Even at the weekend, Professor?'

'Oh yes. Weekends are the preferred time. Fewer Ministry personnel about to ask questions when the Minister meets undesirables such as you and me.'

Harry managed a small smile at the thought of being described as an undesirable.

The Headmaster stood and ushered Harry towards the door. 'You had better go back to you common Room, Harry. I will of course, inform you as soon as I hear anything - and Harry? I'll be having a word with Professor Snape this evening.'

Harry wondered just what Snape was likely to do to Malfoy. Assuming Snape was gathering information from Malfoy and his friends, he couldn't do a great deal to jeopardise the arrangement. Snape was already supposed to be trying to discover what plans had been in place on the day of the fight; Harry had little faith that anything would come of that either.

Walking back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry was unable to get the mental picture of himself and Ginny as brother and sister out of his mind. He knew it couldn't mean anything more than his wishing he'd had a family, but...

- o -

The rest of that week passed calmly enough.

Harry wondered if perhaps Snape had managed to exert a bit of control over his house after all, because even Malfoy was keeping out of Harry's way.

Katie got into a bit of a lather on the Thursday evening, though. She'd booked the Quiddich pitch for the Saturday afternoon and had reacted with extreme hostility to Harry's warning that he might have to be absent.

'Harry!' she stormed. 'If you don't make practice, I'm not including you in the team for our first match!'

Harry shrugged. He really wanted to play, but if push came to shove, defending himself against Umbridge was slightly more important than his quiddich game.

'Okay, Katie.' he murmured sadly, 'If that's the way it's got to be, so be it. You've still got Jack, haven't you?'

Katie couldn't believe Harry would just accept her ultimatum. She just nodded once.

'Good,' continued Harry, 'I'll lend Alison my Firebolt anyway - so she should be able to outpace Cho Chang.'

'What about Ginny Weasley?' asked Katie, hesitantly.

Harry sighed. 'I'll see, depends if she wants to use my GTA.'

'I'll make sure she does!' muttered Katie.

Harry just shrugged and was about to walk away when Katie called him back.

'They'll need the brooms for Saturday, if you're not going to be able to practise.'

Harry raised his eyebrows.

'To get used to them properly; - you remember what happened at the trials, don't you?'

Harry smiled to himself at the memory of Ginny losing to Alison because she couldn't control his broom.

'Okay, Katie. Tell them to collect them on Saturday morning if I can't be there for the afternoon. If I've already gone, Ron can deal with it.'

- o -

As the Headmaster had predicted, the call to the Ministry came early on Friday evening, just after dinner. The so called Preliminary Investigation had been set for Saturday afternoon, although the Headmaster had admitted that it might not occur until the Sunday, so they would possibly have to stay in London. Harry wondered if he'd get a chance to visit Grimmauld Place, to see how Dobby and Winky were getting on.

Katie took the news surprisingly calmly, only swearing once, but Harry knew she felt terribly let down – by fate, if nothing else. Hermione and Ron had rallied round Harry, to the extent that he felt slightly suffocated. Ginny had simply waved as she sat with Dean, Neville and Seamus. In the end, Harry decided to take himself up to the dormitory, where he lay back thinking of the fight and trying to think of ways he might have avoided using the Crucio curse. There didn't seem to be any, - that didn't involve him dying, anyway.

Eventually he slept.

- o -

Harry spent the next morning becoming more and more edgy. Everyone else seemed to be busy. He'd gone over to classroom 14 far a while, but couldn't settle down to anything useful. He'd stood staring out of the window at the scudding clouds and the few brave souls who'd gone to watch the Hufflepuff practice session. Occasionally, his glance strayed to the right, towards the woods at the base of the mountain and the place where he'd been within a second or so from death, yet again. Eventually he returned to the common room, to sit with Hermione and Ron.

Harry had already made sure Alison Linney had his Firebolt, with strict instructions not to break it (or herself.) She'd taken the broom reverently and promised earnestly that she'd be careful. He sat waiting for at least an hour for Ginny to turn up to ask for his GTA, but at last, deciding that Katie hadn't prevailed over Ginny's pride, Harry rather sadly gave up and trudged up to his dormitory to wait for lunch. The Headmaster had told him they'd be using a portkey, so a quick lunch would be possible before they left.

As the morning wore on, Harry became less and less interested in lunch until the idea positively revolted him. Just as he was summoning the energy to go down to the common room again, Harry heard a knock and was stunned to see Hermione peering round the dormitory door.

'Are you decent, Harry?' she hissed.

He stood up, automatically looking round the dorm, even though he knew he was the only one there.

'Yeah! But - what on earth are you doing here?'

Hermione looked behind her and Harry could hear her talking to some one else.

Eventually she moved to one side, and Ginny tiptoed furtively, into the dorm.

'Harry?' she said, hesitantly, 'Can I -er - please - may I borrow your GTA?'

Harry sighed. 'I was just about to go down to the common room, Ginny, you didn't have to come up here…. What would - Dean - say?'

A strange look flitted across Ginny's face.

'He's gone to the library,' she muttered.

Harry just regarded her silently for several seconds, before picking his best broom up from beside his locker and handing it to her.

'Be careful.' he said.

'Don't worry,' she said slightly huffily. 'I won't break your new broom.'

Harry glanced down self-consciously.

'I - er- wasn't worried about the broom.' he said then looked up furtively, wondering suddenly what effect his statement would have.

Ginny just smiled for a second. 'Thanks, Harry,' she murmured, 'Take care in London, and don't let that - Umbridge get to you.'

'I'll try not to - ' he began, but was silenced as Ginny suddenly hugged him tightly.

'I'll be thinking of you,' she whispered, 'and if you get to see Dora, give her my love, would you?'

Harry was so surprised, he could only nod to Ginny as she grabbed his broom and hurried out. Hermione stood for a moment looking quizzically at Harry, before following Ginny down the stairs.

When he went down shortly after, neither of them was anywhere to be seen.

- o -

Harry was first at the lunch table. He'd decided that he'd try to eat something but even his favourite steak and kidney pie couldn't tempt him to eat more than a few mouthfuls. Eventually he gave up and went back to Gryffindor to get his overnight bag for the trip, in case he didn't get to his house, and then trudged down to the headmaster's study.

Ginny hadn't turned up in the great hall before he left, so he couldn't say anything to her. As he knocked on the door to the Headmaster's study, he reflected that it was probably a very good thing.


	22. Ministry and Medicine

Ch 22: - Ministry and Medicine

The portkey deposited Harry and Professor Dumbledore in the middle of a marked out patch of floor, in the main entrance hall of the Ministry of Magic. Harry immediately felt the pressure of the events of the summer, as he remembered the last time he had been in this hall.

Sirius, slipping beyond the veil, in the chamber far below;

His first use of the Crucio curse on Bellatrix Lestrange;

The agony of Voldemort possessing him.

Harry had known the memories were just waiting to burst back out, but the power they still held was far greater than he had dreamed. He shuddered as Dumbledore guided him clear of the portkey reception square.

Dumbledore looked at him closely, but seemed to mistake his tremor for worry about the hearing. 'Don't worry, Harry,' he said kindly, 'I'm sure we will have no trouble.' He stopped and turned himself and Harry to look down the length of the silent hall. The sigils inlaid into the peacock blue roof were twisting and changing just the way Harry remembered, but the statues around the fountain, smashed almost beyond recognition by Dumbledore and Voldemort, were fully restored to their banal former glory.

The Professor stood beside Harry, taking in the sight of the saccharine composition that so glorified the human wizard at the expense of the other sentient magical creatures. The witch looked just as subservient as Harry remembered.

He was struck by the thought that Ginny had better never be shown this sight, unless the Ministry wanted to rebuild the whole tableau from scratch once more.

'Remember that sight, Harry,' murmured Dumbledore. 'Burn it into your memory. One day it may serve you as a reference when you need to escape from the furthest depths of evil…. The glory that is the magical world!'

Harry could hear the sarcasm in the Professor's words, but there was something else; at some level or another, Harry realised that Dumbledore really did mean what he was saying.

The Headmaster turned away and led Harry towards the reception desk, where a bored wizard in dark robes and an official looking badge waited to register his wand. By the silence of the building, Harry reckoned that he and Dumbledore were the only visitors that afternoon. Harry registered his wand first, but the Headmaster eased him away before the reception wizard could ask for the Headmaster's wand. Harry assumed that as a member of the Wizengamot, the Professor was exempt.

Instead of going to the lifts, the Headmaster led Harry through the huge dark timbered double doors at the end of the hall. The sigil motif from the ceiling was repeated on the doors, together with strange and distorted carvings of animals that suggested the sculptor had been dabbling in the more questionable substances that Fred and George so often talked of. Harry would have trouble forgetting some of the visages that leered out of the woodwork.

The corridor beyond the door was carpeted in a rich deep blue and the walls were panelled in the same dark wood as the doors. The ceiling was almost midnight blue, with ostentatious chandeliers every few feet that gave off plenty of light. Grand looking portraits on the walls stared at Harry as he walked slowly past, occasionally shaking their heads and looking away.

At the end of the corridor a door opened to each side. To the left, a panelled meeting room could be seen through the half open door, to the right another imposing door was closed. The nameplate was written in a golden script that writhed and swirled from one language to another.

As it passed through the English phase, Harry read:-

CORNELIUS FUDGE – MINISTER OF MAGIC.

'Doesn't want anyone to mistake his office for the toilets, then?' muttered Harry, slightly hysterically.

Dumbledore glanced quickly at Harry, before knocking on the door hard. Almost immediately, the door was opened and Harry saw that the attendant was Percy Weasley. After the initial shock, Harry managed to force a certain amount of disdain onto his face as he and Dumbledore entered the room and looked round.

There was no one else there.

Percy Weasley coughed discretely. Harry and the Professor turned to look at him.

'I'm afraid the Minister has been called into an important meeting, Professor.' he said loftily.

Dumbledore hesitated. 'I see.' he murmured.

'And when may we expect the minister to return - to meet those he specifically requested should be here at this time?'

Harry could almost see the small m on the word minister.

Percy looked slightly less lofty; obviously he hadn't expected such an icy reply.

'I'm –er – sorry, Professor, I wasn't given that information; however I was instructed to show you to a waiting room.'

The gangling ministerial assistant turned to the door and beckoned to Harry and the Professor.

'Please follow me,' he murmured deferentially.

The waiting room that Percy showed them into was little less grand than Fudge's office. Plush chairs lined the walls and small tables were scattered about, bearing neat piles of Ministry publications. A few portraits were arranged round the walls, though the pictures were so dark it was almost impossible to make out anything except the impression of occasional movement.

Harry looked out of the window at what he knew was only a representation of a formal garden, but the image was so good he could almost hear the wind rustling the trees in the distance. Fluffy clouds scudded across a blue sky, giving the whole view a patchwork overlay of sunlight and shade.

For some reason, Harry found the scene thoroughly depressing. Sitting down, he considered the room itself.

The Headmaster had magically modified one of the chairs into something a lot more comfortable looking and had obviously settled down for a long wait; he was asleep.

After ten minutes, Harry was already realising that the chairs were a lot less comfortable than they looked, and tried reading some of the pamphlets on the tables to take his mind off the discomfort.

The Ministry mission statement was the first item Harry investigated. He was pretty much lost after the first sentence and the words Corporate Social Responsibility set his personal Thestral Manure meter buzzing as soon as he got onto the second page. The whole thing sounded like Umbridge's welcome speech at the feast at the beginning of the fifth year. He leafed through several other documents, from the urgent warnings about the return of Lord Voldemort and how to recognise him –

Green lights, lots of dead people, muttered Harry to himself –

to the dangers of scrofula in puffskeins, and how to prevent it -

Shotguns, Harry murmured. Sometimes muggles just got it so right.

After half an hour, however, Harry finally gave up and discretely coughed in an attempt to wake Dumbledore. The Headmaster went from sleep to wakefulness in a very very short time then looked round at Harry in disappointment.

'Yes Harry?' he asked.

'Er – Professor, - could you do the same thing to my chair please?' he pleaded.

Dumbledore waved his wand, making Harry's chair suddenly melt beneath him into the most comfortable chair Harry had ever sat in.

'Thanks, Professor!' enthused Harry. 'Er – Professor?'

Dumbledore sighed, 'Yes? – Harry?'

'Why don't we just go back to Hogwarts to wait?'

The Headmaster regarded Harry for some while; finally he answered.

'Because, Harry, the Ministry would not be able to inform us quickly that the Minister is ready. We were called here by an owl that arrived at the school last night. It had been in the air for over five hours, and even then it had been magically boosted to arrive more quickly.'

Harry's mouth opened slightly as a mental picture of a GTA owl flashed before his eyes.

'There is no instantaneous communication between the Ministry and Hogwarts,' continued Dumbledore, 'unless a person carries the message by portkey or Floo network; and I do not allow any other than staff, students and certain others to enter the school by those means.'

Harry thought about this for a while. 'Couldn't the Ministry send someone up to Hogsmead to tell us, Professor?'

The Headmaster smiled frostily. 'Since I do not make exceptions for the Ministry, they do not make exceptions for me. All official communication between the Ministry and Hogwarts is by Owl Post. I have to say, Harry, that the ability to keep the Ministry at arms length has been useful in the past, and will no doubt be useful in the future. There are certain disbenefits in having to be here at a certain time, such as having to wait for the Minister's pique to abate, but I tend to find such enforced periods of idleness useful for rumination and rest.'

Harry looked round the room again as a sudden thought struck him. 'Professor, do you think the Ministry is listening to us?'

Dumbledore laughed quietly. 'It is a little late to think of that, Harry. Yes, I expect so, although so far they have heard nothing that they do not know, or must have guessed long ago.' He lay back in his chair and closed his eyes. 'And I would prefer that to remain the case.'

Harry also lay back, feeling thoroughly stupid. His mind went back to Hogwarts. He wondered if Ginny was really thinking of him; somehow he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

He could picture the quidditch practice in his mind's eye; the team racing backwards and forwards, practising the moves that should defeat Ravenclaw. He could see Ginny, passing the quaffle back and forth, racing from position to position, scoring even. He could also see Alison Linney, zooming around and through the other players, following the erratic pattern of the little golden snitch. Slowly his thoughts scattered, as play after play unwound itself in his mind, and he fell into a doze.

- o -

Harry awake to the sound of Percy Weasley's pompous voice; although at that moment it included occasional tremor of nerves.

'I'm very sorry, P-Professor, the Minister just c-cannot see you today.'

Dumbledore was watching Percy through hooded eyes. Eventually he spoke.

'Very well, Mr. Weasley. Has the Minister indicated just when he expects to be in a position to grant us the audience that he himself insisted was necessary? I have a school to run and I cannot run it from the bowels of the Ministry of Magic.'

Percy seemed to be even more nervous. The icy calm of Dumbledore's reply was more frightening than any amount of shouting.

'M-Minister Fudge has asked me to assure you that he will be available at t-ten o'clock tomorrow morning'

'Very well, Weasley. You may tell the Minister that Harry and I will be here, for half an hour, from that time.

The Headmaster stood and started for the door, motioning Harry to follow.

Back in the Ministry entrance hall, The Headmaster stopped once more to consider the statues in the centre of the open space. Harry tried matching his memory up to the reality and was astounded to find that they coincided precisely.

'Professor? Do we go back to Hogwarts now?'

Dumbledore appeared to come out of a trance at Harry's words.

'I think not Harry, it is already after dinner time at the school and you have yet to visit Nymphadora Tonks.'

Harry started as he realised how long he had slept. Granted, he felt well rested, but to sleep for so long during the day made him wonder if he was becoming ill. Dumbledore spoke once more. 'If I might be so bold, I think we should portkey to your house to try some of Dobby's cuisine, then I will accompany you to St Mungo's.

'Of course you're invited Professor,' exclaimed Harry. 'Though we could Floo to my house, if you have some powder.'

'I am not particularly keen on the Floo network, Harry. I am marginally less suspicious of the use of portkeys. Both can be tracked if used often, especially the Floo network as it is in existence at all times. At least a portkey is not traceable unless it is active. Disapparation is almost completely untraceable, unless something goes wrong.'

'Such as a splinching?'

'Exactly , Harry. The spell remains active, fortunately guiding the magic reversal squad to the site of the problem. I do not think it wise for you to try underage disapparation from the centre of the Ministry of Magic, except in dire emergency, so Portkey and Floo are the only alternative at this time of night – and it is known that the Floo network is watched.'

'Marietta Edgecombe's ' mother?' asked Harry, gleefully remembering the curse Hermione had inflicted on the sneak.

'The very same, Harry.' answered Dumbledore drily. 'Although it is quite possible that Lord Voldemort has also organised access to the system.' He stared once more at the tableau round the fountain. 'It is strange, is it not, Harry? That the wizarding world can arrange for instantaneous transport of people, but not of written words, whilst the muggle world is exactly the opposite.'

- o -

Harry and the Professor arrived in the kitchen of No 12 Grimmauld Place, to find the room in almost total darkness. A flickering light from the stove was the only illumination as Harry looked round. The Professor's whispered 'Lumos' dispelled the dark as the tip of his wand glowed brightly. Shielding his eyes from the light, Harry waved his own wand to brighten the kitchen lights, then turned to see a meal for two laid out on the table.

'Where did that come from?' he breathed.

'Your house elves, of course, Harry.' chuckled the Headmaster. 'I took the liberty of informing them that we were on our way, once Percy Weasley appeared. You were still asleep at the time.'

'You can communicate with house elves Professor?' asked Harry in amazement.

I am the secret keeper for this house, Harry. That confers certain abilities on the holder.'

Looking carefully, Harry could see two pairs of luminous eyes peering out of the pantry.

'Good evening, Dobby.' he called.

The house elf approached slowly, his partner Winky hiding behind him.

'Mister Harry Potter has returned,' breathed Dobby. 'Dobby and Winky are looking after Mr. Harry Potter's house as well as they can.' Winky was nodding frantically behind Dobby.

'Have Fred and George Weasley behaved properly, Dobby?' asked Harry.

Dobby nodded as violently as Winky. 'Yes, Harry Potter, they required a little lesson, but they are good boys now.'

'Good.' said Harry, emphatically, smiling to himself at the thought of the twins getting a "little" lesson. 'I'm very pleased with you both. Now, I must eat so I can go to see someone in St Mungo's, I'll talk to you when I get back.'

Dobby and Winky retreated into their quarters, leaving Harry and the Professor to eat.

Harry had only one question for Professor Dumbledore, during the meal.

'Professor, do you think that Cornelius Fudge was even in the Ministry this afternoon?'

'I think he was Harry. It appears, however, that for some reason, the minister really was unwilling to see us. I expected a certain period of waiting, it is all part of the game played by insecure government officials, but - so long…. it is most peculiar.'

After the meal, the Headmaster stood and beckoned for Harry to stand beside him. He picked up the salt cruet and waved his wand over it.

'We will travel directly to St. Mungo's, Harry, after which I must visit one or two people. You will wait there for me to bring you back here.' Harry nodded. 'Very well then, to St Mungo's we shall - - GO'

- o -

St Mungo's was, as usual, a hive of activity. As Harry and the Professor stepped away from the portkey reception area, the noise and bustle of a true twenty-four hour organisation folded itself around them. The Headmaster waved nonchalantly at the main arrivals desk, receiving a wave in return from the welcomewitch and a couple of the duty Healers. He and Harry swept through the arrivals area and started up the stairs.

'Nymphadora is on the fifth floor, Harry.'

'Spell damage? Professor?'

'Indeed. Although there are several wards, most of them being for the more mundane accidents that can so often befall the careless wizard or witch.'

The portraits of the healers watched as Harry and The Professor climbed steadily towards the fifth floor. Most were silent, maybe fearing to risk annoying a wizard of Dumbledore's power. Only one, a youngish man with extravagant side whiskers dared to hail them.

'I say, young man,' he warbled, 'have you considered a cosmetic charm for that scar on your forehead? I know a number of extremely efficacious incantations that would eradicate that unsightly blemish. I am proud to say that at least two are my own developments.'

He smiled and seemed to preen his whiskers, unaware of the looks of horror directed at him from all sides, and from the stairways above and below. Harry stopped climbing and stared at the portrait. A sudden silence settled on the stairway as the Professor also stopped and looked back down towards Harry. Slowly the portrait started to realise that everything had gone quiet.

'Well – that is – er – I assumed that – '

He began to look from side to side, as the shocked faces of the adjacent portraits began to register.

Harry continued to stare flatly at the portrait until the occupant lapsed into anguished silence.

'Thanks,' he said, 'I've grown quite attached to it, actually.'

The young healer looked own at his feet and Harry could almost feel the heat from his blush.

'Harry, are you going to stand and talk to that portrait all evening?'

The Headmaster was obviously becoming impatient. Harry grinned at the discomfited portrait and continued up the stairs.

The fifth floor was much as he remembered it from the last visit to Mr Weasley, nearly a year before. The Headmaster led him along the long corridor, past various wards dedicated to specific types of spell damage and specific areas of damage. As they passed the closed ward, Harry made sure he was hidden behind the Headmaster, Dumbledore gave him a dubious look but the prospect of meeting Gilderoy Lockhart was a spur to drastic action.

At the very end of the corridor, an unmarked door opened to allow them entry; the insignia of the Auror corps was fixed discretely on the wall inside. Harry decided this had to be a Ministry secure ward.

Each bed seemed to be in a separate room, affording privacy, and perhaps ensuring that the ravings of a delirious auror could be contained. Noticing the magical and mechanical locks on the outsides of the doors, Harry realised that injured prisoners could also be treated here.

The Headmaster stopped in front of the ward reception desk.

'Two visitors for Nymphadora Tonks.' he murmured.

The duty nurse looked up from her paperwork. 'Ah, yes Professor, Room 12, just over there.' she pointed to a door just visible at the end of the ward. 'The duty healer has been round, Professor, there should be no interruptions before the end of visiting hours.'

'And that would be when?'

The nurse looked at the timepiece on the wall. 'Nine o'clock Professor, - another hour and a half, though we don't enforce it too strictly'

Dumbledore nodded and moved towards the door indicated. Harry was suddenly unsure whether he should be there, whether Dora would want to talk to him, whether he should talk to her, now she was attached to Charlie.

The Professor had reached the door and opened it, and was standing looking at him; there was no going back now.

As he followed Dumbledore through the door, Harry caught sight of Dora propped up in bed; she seemed to be asleep. He hesitated again, thinking how much effort had been made to prevent him meeting her in the corridors of Hogwarts, how angry Charlie had been that Dora had got hurt because Harry hadn't got there in time. The Headmaster turned to see him waiting in the doorway – and he suddenly found himself on the other side of Dumbledore, standing beside Dora's bed, wondering how on earth he'd got there.

Dora didn't have any obvious tubes stuck in her now, but she looked pale and slightly drawn, and her hospital smock made her look smaller than he knew she was. Her bedside table contained the usual detritus of a long hospital visit, flowers, seemingly from Molly Weasley, hair styling magazines, "Auror Today" magazine, several days worth of Daily Prophets and the latest edition of the Quibbler.

Harry heard Dumbledore say 'Nymphadora, you have a visitor' and saw her eyes open and struggle to focus. The smile that spread across her face as she recognised him made him realise how stupid he'd been. Charlie or not, He and Dora had something between them that even the thought of Ginny couldn't erase.

Dora's voice was stronger than he'd expected. 'Harry! It's so good to see you! I was wondering if you'd ever make it!'

He turned to grin at the Headmaster, but Dumbledore had gone. Turning back to Dora, he found she was struggling to sit upright, the grimace on her face showing that her injuries still hurt badly.

'Whoa! Take it easy, Dora.' he said urgently. 'Lie back, you're hurting yourself.'

Dora hesitated and looked at Harry scornfully. 'Harry Potter, I intend to keep struggling like this right up to the moment you stop acting like my mother, and give me a hug and a kiss!'

Harry leaned over her, and gently enfolded her in his arms. The kiss was as gentle as he could make it but Dora had other ideas, as he found out when her arms went round his neck and she hung on to him, kissing him deeply. At last she let him go, but he stayed, stooped over the bed, staring at her in consternation. She giggled, but winced and stopped immediately.

Harry was instantly concerned. 'Are you alright,' he gasped, but she just smiled.

'I'm fine – well, as fine as I can be under the circumstances. The spell Lestrange used on me is really pernicious; it's taking ages to lose its grip. The healers keep me well dosed up with potions, but they make me sleepy.'

'Have you been sleeping all week then?'

'Not quite, though it sometimes feels like it. The healers are going to let me start walking about next week, so I don't lose too much strength. Now, give me another kiss!'

Harry stood up straight, however. The exhilaration of seeing Dora again was beginning to wane as the memory of Charlie's anger surged back into the forefront of his mind. His smile was replaced by a frown, and he looked at the floor instead of at Dora. She immediately became serious.

'What's wrong, Harry?' she whispered.

Harry found it exceptionally difficult to put into words. 'It's just – well – that is – it's Charlie – ' he blurted out.

Comprehension dawned on Dora's face. 'Harry! Charlie told me about the meeting in Dumbledore's study... I told him to get his backside back to Hogwarts and apologise! – He did apologise? – Didn't he?' She sounded doubtful.

Harry leaped to Charlie's defence, 'Oh yeah, he found me and apologised, - it wasn't that though.'

Dora looked quizzically at him, but remained silent.

Harry forced himself to go on. 'It's just that, well, you're his girlfriend now, and – well – '

Dora smiled gently.

'Harry, There'll always be something special between you and me.' she whispered. 'We both knew it couldn't be more than a brief encounter, but – well – we shone like the sun for that one afternoon…. The light may fade – but it will never die.' She held out her hand and Harry gently gripped her fingers. 'Whatever happens, Harry, don't forget that...and remember too, you saved me twice, once from loneliness and disillusion, and the second time from death - Charlie will just have to accept it.'

Finally Harry managed to smile again. Dora drew him back to her and shuffled very gingerly sideways so he could sit on the side of the bed. 'Now then,' she said, more happily, 'I've heard Ginny's story of how you saved me – I want to hear yours.'

Fifteen minutes later, Harry had managed to give a halfway coherent account of how he had come to see Dora leaving the school, discovered the danger, chased her and saved her. Dora had asked a lot of questions and he'd had to backtrack several times, but at last she had the sequence of events clear in her mind.

'So, you chased after me because you couldn't see me?'

'I couldn't see you on the map,' clarified Harry, 'even though I could see you creeping along outside the window.'

'And you knew how many people I was facing?'

'Yeah. But I didn't know who you really were - it was only when the fight began I could be sure you weren't on their side.'

Dora stared thoughtfully at the far wall. 'We missed a trick, didn't we Harry.' Harry looked puzzled. 'We spent so much time trying to keep you from knowing we were there. If we'd just let you in on the secret, we could have asked to borrow the map!'

'Yeah,' he murmured. 'You all knew about the map, but wasted the advantage on trying to keep me in the dark – No change there then!'

He looked sourly at Dora, who grimaced in sympathy, but almost immediately started to smile.

Harry wondered at her change in demeanour. 'So what's so funny now?'

Dora looked at him slightly guiltily. 'Not so much funny Harry, more a bit embarrassing.'

'Hmmm?'

Dora hesitated before continuing, 'Ginny told me about your other advantage – how you managed to call for her help.'

Harry sighed. 'I was hoping to keep that secret from as many people as possible. And?'

'She told me about the other times you'd heard each other – especially when she heard you.' Dora was beginning to blush.

Harry sighed again. 'She told you that? She was furious that she heard me, for some reason. I was surprised how angry she was, considering she doesn't normally care what I do. Strange. Did she have a go at you too?' He remembered Ginny's goodbye in the dorm. 'She sent her love this time, by the way'

Dora looked away.

'No, she wasn't angry.' she whispered. 'She just seemed – sort of – sad...Well, perhaps not sad, - resigned, maybe. She seemed quite upset you hadn't come down to London with her, last weekend. She told me why but...'

Harry stayed silent. Dora shook her head gently. 'Well, whatever...'

She looked back at Harry with a smile already forming on her lips.

'So! Tell me how Ron and Hermione are getting on. Are they still the lovebirds they were at the end of the summer?'

Harry had been sitting on Dora's bed for over an hour by the time they ran out of conversation. Dora was beginning to sound sleepy and Harry's eyes were beginning to close. He wondered how much longer Dumbledore was going to be. The silence settled comfortably between them and Dora's breathing became slower as she drifted back to sleep. Harry gazed at her, wondering what would have happened if he'd been Charlie's age, wondering if they'd have had more than just the one afternoon. Eventually he gently got off the edge of the bed and sat in an easy chair near the door. He could still see Dora's face, relaxed in sleep, and he almost felt as if he were her protector, watching over her as she slept.

It was a most peculiar feeling, that of feeling responsible for the safety of another, a feeling he hoped he would experience again in the future. Who that future other would be, he had no idea. Eventually, he too slept.

- o -

'Harry!'

The whisper penetrated Harry's senses slowly.

'Harry!'

This time, he snapped awake and looked at the door. Dumbledore stood there, beckoning him to leave. He eased himself off the chair and turned to look at Dora. Crossing to the bed, he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

'Harry?' she murmured.

'I've got to go, Dora.' he said quietly.

She opened her eyes, more than half awake now. 'Harry, take care,' she whispered, 'and thank you for my life,' she added then kissed him back.

Harry said nothing, he didn't trust his voice. He just gently squeezed her hand and slipped out of the room past the Headmaster.

Dumbledore entered the room and Harry could hear a short whispered conversation before the Headmaster appeared at the door, turned and waved once, then swept out of the ward with Harry at his heels.

- o -

Back at Grimmauld Place, the Headmaster had joined Harry in a late evening snack then left him to get some sleep. His parting words had been a warning to be ready to leave for the Ministry at a quarter to ten in the morning.

Harry had wondered how he was going to make sure he woke up in time but the Professor had informed Dobby that Harry needed waking in time to have a good breakfast and then waved once before disapparating to Diagon Alley. Dobby had assured Harry that House Elves had an innate sense of time and that he would wake Master Harry at the correct time in the morning. Harry had found himself with little option but to accept Dobby's assurances, so he trudged up to his bedroom to find that Dobby had lit a small fire in the room's fireplace and aired the bed. The room was almost cosy.

As he waited to drift off to sleep, Harry's fevered imaginings about the forthcoming investigation were interspersed with images of Dora, and of Ginny, too. He wondered what Ginny had been doing that evening, then immediately thought of Dean. He was surprised how angry he suddenly felt, at fate, at Voldemort, at life in general. For a second or so Harry had even felt angry at Ginny for changing her mind and giving up on him.

His conscience had promptly kicked him sharply in the ribs, asking whether he could think of anyone else nearby who might just have changed their mind recently - he had suddenly felt deeply ashamed.

As sleep had stolen up on him, Harry's final thought had been of Dora, and the light she'd said would fade, but never die.

Muggle astronomers said that light went on forever, but Harry didn't believe them.

Everything came to the end of its journey some time.

Even the light.


	23. Umbridge and Umbrage

Ch 23: - Umbridge and Umbrage

Harry spent the last quarter of an hour before Dumbledore arrived memorising the view from the centre of the library of number 12. He'd then insisted Dobby mark the area he'd been standing in and ensure it was kept free. This had been another of the Headmaster's ideas the previous evening.

Harry knew why he had to memorise the view, he just couldn't imagine any situation where he would try underage disapparation, except at Hogwarts.

When Harry and Dumbldore arrived in the main hall, the Ministry seemed somehow even emptier than the day before. They once more seated themselves in the waiting room and settled down to await the call to see the Minister.

At twenty nine minutes past ten, Percy Weasley had poked his head round the door and informed them that Minister Fudge was ready. Professor Dumbledore stalked out of the waiting room and down the corridor with Harry at his heels.

Percy Weasley was almost running to make sure he got to the door of Fudge's office before the Headmaster. He barely had time to open the door and announce Dumbledore before the Headmaster swept into the room and strode over to the Minister's desk.

Fudge was now ensconced in his bat-winged swivel chair, looking slightly panicky as Dumbledore towered over him. The headmaster looked disdainfully down his nose at the Minister before stepping backwards and looking at the Minister's assistant sitting beside him. The frog like face and dumpy body were instantly recognisable.

At once, Harry heard that hated voice.

'Ah, - Professor, - so good to see you, and Mister Potter, we have so many shared memories, don't we, Harry?'

The girlish voice and the upward questioning lilt on the last word made Harry cringe, he covered his scarred hand with the other and concentrated on hiding his anger; he had no intention of letting Dolores Umbridge see him rattled.

The Headmaster considered the Minister's assistant for several seconds with a complete lack of expression, before turning again to Fudge. The Minister still seemed apprehensive.

'Good morning, Minister.' began Dumbledore, 'So good of you to see us at such short notice.'

Fudge looked furtively at Umbridge. Harry could have sworn Umbridge had nodded slightly to the Minister, as if to encourage him.

'Yes, - well Dumbledore, we - that is to say the Ministry - need to urgently consider the use of an unforgivable curse in the grounds of Hogwarts school, last weekend.'

Harry was about to protest that he'd used the curse to save his own life, but a warning look from the Headmaster made him hesitate - and before he could say anything, Fudge continued.

'We've had a number of conflicting reports of an attack on Hogwarts school, Dumbledore. We know the Cruciatus curse was used and our records show that Mr Potter here was the perpetrator. We are well aware that normally the Ministry has no jurisdiction over activity within the grounds of Hogwarts, however this is obviously an exceptional case.'

Fudge smiled ingratiatingly at Dumbledore.

'We were hoping you could enlighten us as to the precise events of a week ago yesterday.'

Harry realised that Umbridge was looking at the Minister with consternation and more than a trace of annoyance.

'But Minister,' she interjected hotly, 'I was under the impression that the relevant facts were simply that Potter used an unforgivable curse. Our duty should be to judge him on those facts!'

Harry could hear the word Askaban in every phrase.

Fudge looked briefly irritated but covered it well.

'Well, - yes – Dolores, but – I believe we should be considering the incident holistically, considering both the action, the context within which the action was taken, the reasons for the action and the results of the action, before considering our recommendations. This is only an investigation, after all. Professor Dumbledore does have primary jurisdiction within Hogwarts, and we must observe the propriety of the relationship between education and government.'

Harry was listening in mounting amazement. So far Fudge hadn't called for Harry's expulsion from Hogwarts, or the confiscation of his wand, or even mentioned Askaban. Umbridge, on the other hand, looked as though she remembered only too well the fact that Dumbledore held primary responsibility for Hogwarts.

Harry had a sudden certainty that it had been Umbridge who had insisted that Fudge become competent in the prolix jargon he had been spouting. He had always been a pompous ass, but never with such a mind numbing sense of purpose.

The exchange also highlighted a growing tension between Fudge and Umbridge, with Fudge tending to favour Harry against his assistant!

The Professor had been observing the exchange silently. He suddenly turned and produced two easy chairs out of thin air, waved Harry to one and taken the other himself. He smiled lightly.

'Very well Minister, I'm sure Harry would be delighted to give you a first hand account. Perhaps you would like to question him?'

Fudge was about to open his mouth when a side door opened and Madam Amelia Bones strode into the study. Her gaze swept round the room before alighting on Fudge.

'Afternoon Minister. Just passing by earlier and young Weasley told me you'd be meeting here about the Hogwarts attack! Thought I'd better be here, magical laws broken, auror hurt, that sort of thing…. Have I missed anything?'

Fudge looked grateful for a couple of seconds before noticing the look on Umbridge's face. Things didn't bode too well for Percy.

'Well – no – but it's not really necessary, Madam Bones. We're only having an investigation at this stage –'

'Course it's necessary, Minister.' boomed Madam Bones. 'Can't consider the problem properly without knowing all the facts.' She looked around for a chair, but the Headmaster produced another chair like Umbridge's, placed on the opposite side of Fudge.

Madam Bones sat down without thanking the headmaster and looked expectantly at Harry.

Harry spent the next half an hour describing the attack and the injuries to Dora. He based his account on his second report, the one that didn't mention the marauders' map or his telepathy with Ginny Weasley. Fudge asked a number of questions, but once Dumbledore had produced Bellatrix Lestrange's wand and Fudge himself had performed the Priori Incantato spell upon it to verify the owner, his heart didn't seem to be in it.

Madam Bones mostly kept quiet, only asking for clarification twice, though Harry could see she suspected that there was a little more to the story than Harry was willing to tell. He refrained from looking at her more than absolutely necessary. He doubted Fudge had any inkling that she was a member of the Order and he didn't want that sort of suspicion blossoming in Fudge's somewhat over active mind.

It was Umbridge who persisted in trying to trick Harry into admitting first use of an unforgivable curse. She went back, time and again, to the point at which Harry had stated that Bellatrix Lestrange began to say the death curse. Time and again, Harry repeated the words she had spoken before he used the cruciatus curse.

Fudge was obviously uncomfortable with the persistence of his assistant and Madam Bones was beginning to fidget and eye Umbridge with barely concealed loathing. Eventually Dumbledore interrupted Umbridge's umpteenth repetition of the same question.

'Perhaps, Minister,' suggested The Headmaster, 'Mr. Potter could allow Ms. Umbridge to inspect the evidence within his memory?'

Harry mentally recoiled in horror at the thought of the odious Umbridge looking into his mind, but he had to admit the idea had merit. As Fudge nodded to Umbridge, Harry braced himself for the unwanted intrusion; He wondered how good a Legilimens Umbridge was, and prepared to fight to remove her once she had seen the bare minimum.

In the end, he need not have worried. Umbridge had stared into his eyes with a smug smile on her face and whispered the words of the spell.

Immediately Harry could feel the unwelcome presence in his mind, a gloating slithering sensation deep in his brain, but his preparation had been so good she was faced with the roiling greyness that he used to drive others out. Her abilities were feeble compared to Dumbledore and Snape and Harry had little difficulty in retaining control as he played back the scene of Bellatrix Lestrange preparing to attack him first.

Umbridge's face had registered slight surprise as she had realised Harry had let her in, rather than being forced to reveal his thoughts. Her face had, however, registered shock, bewilderment and then anger, as Harry had unceremoniously pushed her out of his mind once she had seen him activate the cruciatus curse. He had simply smiled slightly, which had only served to infuriate Umbridge further.

Fudge broke the ensuing silence. 'Well, Dolores,' he asked testily. 'Was Potter telling the truth?'

Umbridge managed to get her temper under control. 'So it would seem, Minister; although I emphasise the word seem.'

Fudge and Madam Bones both looked slightly askance, although Dumbledore stared at Umbridge completely expressionlessly. Harry glared at her, although this seemed to increase her resolve.

'In fact, I do not believe what I have seen.' Her voice was beginning to take on a slightly hysterical tone. 'I believe this boy has fabricated certain parts of this story to cover his illegal first use of the Cruciatus Curse! You know my thoughts on whether the headmaster of a SCHOOL should be able to authorise the use of that curse defensively. It would seem that the good Professor is conniving to protect this evil boy when it seems obvious to me, at least, that this unforgivable curse was used in an offensive role!'

Harry was about to leap forward to defend both himself and the Headmaster but Dumbledore put out a hand to stop him. The Headmaster shook his head slightly then turned to the quivering Umbridge.

'So Ms. Umbridge,' he said frostily. 'You believe that a sixteen year old boy can accomplish a feat that only the most advanced wizards and witches can achieve? Can you mind lie? Could you modify your memories in such a manner?'

It was Fudge who tried to offer an escape route for Umbridge. He turned to Dumbledore and Harry. 'I think you'll have to forgive my assistant, Dumbledore, - Potter...The effects of the – er – Forbidden Forest – are still causing her a certain amount of distress, you see.'

This explanation did not have the effect the Minister had hoped, however, at the words "Forbidden Forest" Umbridge became even more agitated.

'That is another subject upon which I believe the Ministry should be acting.' she railed. 'That Forest is a danger to Wizardkind and Muggles alike! Full of halfbreeds and giants and – spiders and – and – ' she suddenly stopped ranting and sat staring at the wall over Harry's left shoulder.

Fudge regarded his assistant like a potion that hadn't worked but was vibrating slightly and fizzing gently in its crucible; the magic equivalent of a hand grenade with the pin out.

'I think perhaps you'd better go, Dumbledore,' he muttered. He was almost pleading.

'In the circumstances, the use of the Cruciatus curse is a minor transgression compared to an attack on Hogwarts by death eaters. I'll have to discuss this with my assistant and Madam Bones, of course,'

'Of course.' replied Dumbledore.

Fudge continued quickly; 'perhaps you could return in say a week or two? I'll send an owl?'

Dumbledore hesitated before nodding once. 'Very well, Minister. Perhaps your assistant would benefit from an extended period of rest in St Mungo's?'

Fudge looked at Umbridge, sighed and shook his head. 'Tried it, Dumbledore, she only came back three weeks ago!'

The Headmaster inclined his head to Fudge and Madam Bones then turned to leave. As he followed the Headmaster, Harry heard Umbridge's voice once more. She seemed to have regained some of her equilibrium, although her voice was still shaky. 'I think Mr Potter should leave his wand with me, Minister. We don't want him transgressing again, do we?'

Harry turned to look at the despised woman. She was staring at him with a slight smile on her face, and he had to admire her persistence. He had a sudden flash of inspiration. He strode back into the room and laid his wand on a chair against the wall, then backed toward the door.

'I could leave you my wand,' he said to the room in general - and then summoned the wand back to his hand without saying a word.

'What difference would it make, though?' he mused, before smiling at the stunned Minister and his assistants and turning to go.

He was out of the door before Umbridge's shriek of rage reached full volume.

- o -

Dolores Umbridge's screams of rage faded as Dumbledore led Harry through the high wooden doors and through the lift hall into the main atrium.

'Very interesting, Harry. Do you not think so?' asked Dumbledore, as he guided Harry to the portkey departure point.

The Headmaster didn't wait for an answer. 'You did well to keep your temper, even though it was quite obvious that the Minister had already made up his mind not to try to interfere. I feel your display at the end was a little juvenile, however.'

Harry's reply was interrupted by the transfer to Grimmauld place. By the time he had reoriented himself, the Headmaster was heading toward the study. Harry went down to the kitchen to find Dobby; it looked as though the Headmaster had invited himself to another meal.

Seated in the study, Harry and Dumbledore were soon eating an early lunch, whilst the Headmaster considered the events of the morning.

'It would seem that the Minister is now at odds with his most trusted advisor, Harry.' began Dumbldore. 'It was not necessary to introduce the evidence of Ms Umbridge ordering Dementors to attack you or her use of the replicator curse, to upset the balance of power in the Ministry.'

'Will I ever be able to use that evidence, Professor?'

'Perhaps, Harry. This episode is not over yet. You noticed, I hope, that we are expected to be available for further discussion?'

Harry nodded. 'The period the Minister mentioned includes the weekend of the first quidditch match, Professor.' Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. 'It almost seems like the dates have been chosen to cause me as much aggravation as possible!'

Dumbledore raised the other eyebrow. 'Do you feel that the Ministry is persecuting you Harry?'

'Not the Ministry, Professor - Umbridge. I bet she's the one who's arranged the times. She banned me from quidditch last year, just to annoy me.'

'She seems to have been successful.' opined the Headmaster. Harry snorted. 'Nonetheless,' continued Dumbledore, 'it is interesting that she is the one who is behind this attempt to interfere, yet again, with the internal affairs of the school.'

'She's not the type to forget, Professor.' muttered Harry.

'Indeed not. The Minister seems quite unconcerned with your action, though, and I am not sure what Dolores Umbridge expects to achieve by trying to force him to confront me.'

'Well, Professor, you said you thought there was more to this than just a Cruciatus Curse.'

Dumbledore ate thoughtfully for a while. Dobby had managed to rustle up a respectable meal in almost no time at all, though Harry decided he shouldn't be too surprised, given the magical abilities of the House Elf species. Dobby had even managed to find a bottle of nettle wine, which the Professor was drinking with apparent relish. Harry was having to be content with butterbeer.

Eventually the Headmaster laid down his knife and fork and sat back with glass in hand. 'The Forbidden Forest, Harry. I believe that is the key to this bizarre behaviour.'

'Umbridge hates the Forest, that's for sure, Professor, though I'm not surprised when she was taken in there by the Centaurs.'

A twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eye. 'And of course, she will not have forgotten who tricked her into the forest at the end of last term, Harry?'

'Or who rescued her, Professor? I often wondered how you persuade them to let her go.'

Dumbledore ignored Harry's implied question, making him suddenly realise that he had been talking to the Headmaster almost as an equal. He mentally cringed at his own presumption'

'The Forest is the key, Harry, I am sure of it. Now, if you would collect your luggage whilst I thank Dobby, I believe we should be on our way.'

Harry's face fell, 'But what about St Mungo's, Professor?'

'I am sorry Harry. I have a school to run, and several things to think about, such as how Dolores Umbridge knew when you would be practising quidditch.' In response to Harry's questioning look, the Headmaster continued, 'The first meeting yesterday was supposed to occur at exactly the time you were supposed to be practising. How did the Minister's assistant know that?'

Harry felt slightly silly as he realised he had missed something as obvious as that. He considered the question briefly before growling, 'Malfoy! He and Umbridge were thick as thieves last year, - or on second thoughts, Filch! He was so disappointed that Umbridge was removed before he could whip anyone.'

Dumbledore smiled slightly. 'Perhaps, Harry, although I am interested to note that you do not include Professor Snape. Perhaps we should prepare to depart, the sooner we can get back to Hogwarts, the quicker I can begin to investigate.'

- o -

London had been cold and wet, although Harry hadn't been outside a building the whole time he had been there. Hogwarts was even colder and wetter and as Harry left the Headmaster's study, the draught along the corridor made him shiver slightly. It was Slytherin's turn to practice that afternoon and Harry couldn't resist a quick trip to classroom fourteen to watch them out of the window. The sight of the soaked Malfoy and the rest of the team struggling to dodge bludgers half hidden by the rain, whilst trying to pass the sodden quaffle back and forth, improved Harry's temper no end.

The common room was fairly full when Harry arrived. Standing in front of the closing porthole, he surveyed the faces for his friends. The first faces to respond were those of Alison Linney and Natalie McDonald. They were playing chess with Colin and Dennis Creevey but they smiled and waved enthusiastically to Harry, much to the disgust of the two boys, and to the amusement of Parvati and Lavender. Harry smiled and was giving them a little wave back when he spotted Ron and Hermione in one corner, surrounded by books and deep in conversation with Neville. He strolled over and took the vacant chair beside them.

'Hi all. How's things then?'

Hermione gasped as she realised Harry had arrived, 'Harry!' she squeaked, 'What happened? Why did it take so long? Did that bat Umbridge wind you up? Where's? Who's? what's…Just tell me everything!'

Harry was chuckling by the time she had finished, 'Oh! Hi Hermione.' he said breezily. 'How did practice go, Ron, did Jack turn up to calm Katie down? - and how's Luna, Neville?'

Ron was already laughing, so Neville started telling Harry about Luna's latest contribution to the Quibbler, about finding Stubby Boardman working in a Pumpkin Pie shop in the magical quarter of Cumbernauld. Ron was almost hysterical by the time Neville had finished his tale then stuffed his knuckle into his mouth to stop himself from giggling. Hermione was reaching boiling point by this time and it was only Harry's turning to her and smiling sweetly that avoided a catastrophic explosion, - until he said, 'Sorry Hermione, - you were saying?'

- o -

Half an hour later, Harry had managed to explain the two visits to the Ministry and had taken great pleasure in describing Umbridge's howl of rage at least twice. Hermione had asked a lot of questions about Fudge and Umbridge and then gone silent as she thought. Harry also told them about his discussions with the Headmaster.

'So you're Dumbledore's advisor and general right hand man, now?' chuckled Hermione, leaving her thought processes on hold.

'Well, hardly his advisor – ' faltered Harry, as he realised Hermione was getting her own back. 'Alright,' he said wryly, 'I suppose I deserved that.'

Hermione's expression had turned serious, however, ' You haven't mentioned St Mungo's, Harry.' she accused. Ron sat up a little straighter and Neville looked slightly puzzled.

Harry sighed. 'I went to St Mungo's – and saw Dora. What else do you want me to say?' Neville's face cleared as he realised they were talking about the injured auror.

'How was she? What did she say?' She persisted. 'Ginny's been quite worried about you, Harry, wondering how you were doing and whether you'd seen Dora.'

At the mention of Ginny's name Harry's spirits plummeted. She hadn't been around when he'd arrived and he'd been hoping to avoid talking to her or about her, at least for a while. He sighed. 'She was much better than I thought she'd be, and we talked for an hour or so. The curse is taking a long time to disperse though.'

'Hardly surprising, Harry.' added Ron. 'The latest Death Eater spell isn't going to go away just because we say please.'

'The Ministry needs to get a move on!' muttered Neville.

'They've only had a week since the spell was identified, Neville!' argued Ron.

'Still, - ' Neville was not to be mollified. 'I'm going down to Ravenclaw to find Luna,' he mumbled. Harry had sat back and tried to keep out of the argument. Now he watched as Neville's slightly podgy frame eased itself through the Porthole and disappeared.

Hermione still had something on her mind though. 'You'd better find Ginny, and tell her you're back, Harry,' she demanded.

Harry could feel the guilty look stealing across his face. 'Hermione, why would I go and do a silly thing like that? She could be anywhere! She's probably in the library, or she could be in a potting shed or something, with Dean, I've no intention of hunting her down just to spoil her fun.'

As he subsided, Harry realised that Ron was looking at him with a frown on his face. 'D'you really think she could be in a potting shed with Dean?' he asked quietly.

Harry realised he'd opened his mouth just a little too wide. 'Figure of speech, mate,' he murmured, 'I've no idea where she is.'

Ron didn't seem particularly keen to drop the subject, but Hermione had seen the look on his face and came to Harry's aid. 'I think she went to the library, actually.'

'And where did Dean go?' asked Ron, looking round the common room again.

'The library, Ron.' snarled Hermione. 'It's where students who want to pass their exams go to study! You remember? Back in the dim and distant past? When even you actually studied?'

Ron grunted noncommittally.

'In other words, Ron, he's just working! Like you should be.'

'Yeah. Okay Hermione, maybe you're right. I'll head over to the library and see if I can get this DADA essay finished.' He stopped. 'Here, Harry, have you finished yours?'

Harry was laughing at Ron's sudden casual decision to go to the library. 'Nah, mate,' he chuckled. 'I s'pose I'd better get on with it though. Should be simple enough.'

Ron gathered some books from the table and slouched over to the porthole, muttering about one hundred and twelve percent. He'd almost reached it when it opened and Ginny breezed into the common room.

'Hi Ron, going to do some work at last?'

Ron looked forlornly back at the table but finally shook his head and continued out into the corridor. Ginny, meanwhile, had been scanning faces. She suddenly stopped as she noticed Harry. Several expressions chased across her features before they settled for a look of concern with slightly fey overtones. Not a happy combination, thought Harry. Seconds later she had settled herself into Neville's recently vacated seat, put her elbows on the table, and was staring at Harry as if waiting for the answers to questions that hadn't even been asked.

'Well?' she asked belligerently.

Harry stared at her. He knew she could be abrupt, but this was abruptness distilled. He wondered what on earth was wrong.

'Well what?' he countered.

'Did you see her?'

'Yes, - I saw her.'

'And?'

Harry decided saying "and what" would get him slapped.

'She's getting better, she didn't have any tubes or whatever stuck in her, as far as I could see.'

Ginny started to relax slightly. 'Did you tell her all about how you rescued her?'

'How WE rescued her. Yes, - though you obviously told her most of it yourself.'

'Anything else?'

'Well, we talked for quite a while, she said Charlie told her about getting angry with us.'

Ginny looked slightly uncomfortable. The belligerence was fading fast.

''Dora was really quite upset you hadn't turned up to visit her, you know,' she muttered. 'I gave Charlie a bloody good talking to later. He said he'd apologised.'

'Yeah, he did.'

'And you didn't tell me?'

Harry hesitated. Ginny had possibly just told him a lie. 'By the time I saw you, I'd forgotten it.'

Ginny just raised her eyebrows at him.

'And she said you told her about our mind link thing,' he added quietly.

Ginny blushed. 'Yeah, - sorry.'

'She didn't seem to mind.'

Ginny muttered something like 'She wouldn't.' but before Harry could ask her to repeat it, she was hailed by Dean, as he came in through the porthole. She looked round and smiled at him then gathered herself to stand up. Harry touched her arm, making her jump.

'By the way, Sweetie' he hissed in a sarcastic tone of voice, 'In case you might have been interested, Fudge wanted to forget the curse, It's Umbridge who's stirring it.'

Ginny was looking at him in total confusion. To disconcert her further, Dean called to her again, his voice showing more than a hint of impatience. Her eyes suddenly hardened 'Glad to hear it – Sweetie! – Oh and remind me tomorrow, I've got a broom of yours!'

Harry watched her flounce off to join Dean, with a sinking heart.

'Harry, you really know how to sweet talk a girl, don't you?' chuckled Hermione.

He realised she'd been sitting there quietly all through his exchange with Ginny. The words 'and', 'up' 'curl' and 'die' arranged themselves behind the words 'I wish I could', in his head.

'I wasn't trying to chat – she wasn't – I just – she doesn't – I don't – '

Hermione sighed. 'I know Harry, but there was still no need to be nasty.'

Harry got up. 'You're right, Hermione, - there wasn't. Ah well, another apology to make tomorrow.'

'Another?'

Harry smiled wryly at Hermione. 'There's bound to be someone I need to apologise to. I think the DADA essay sounds like a good idea, I'm off to Classroom fourteen.' She waved vaguely at him as he turned towards the porthole.

'Later then , Harry.'

As Harry made his way to his classroom, two things vied for attention in his brain.

Firstly, he'd just called Ginny 'Sweetie' and she'd called him the same thing; it was just a pity about the hatred in their voices.

Secondly, Ginny had said Dora had been upset that he'd not gone to see her on the day after the attack – Harry remembered Dora had said it was Ginny who had been upset.

Another puzzle, he thought - as if he didn't have enough already.


	24. Unwanted Attention

15

Ch 23: - Unwanted Attention.

Monday morning,

and it was cold,

and it was raining,

and snow was forecast.

Harry sat morosely eating his bacon and eggs. Ron and Hermione were side by side opposite him, Hermione reading the recently delivered and still slightly wet Daily Prophet, whilst Ron wrestled with the sports pages that Hermione had handed him out of pity. Even Hermione's brilliance had been unable to fully dry the sodden mass delivered by the paper owl. The soggy and irate bird had dripped all over Hermione's toast until she paid it double for delivery in such miserable weather.

'Bottom of the league again,' grumbled Ron, taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

Harry grunted in apparent agreement with Ron's disgust. In fact he thought the Cannons to be particularly inept this season, but didn't really need the hour long arguments that admitting this would entail.

'They're rubbish Ron, that's why!'

Harry looked round to the person who had so eloquently voiced his thoughts.

Ginny.

She held his Firebolt GTA in one hand, like a troll holds a club, handle down and with intent to kill. He thought of remonstrating with her, but the look in her eye dissuaded him. Ron was goggling at her, although Hermione just kept reading the paper quietly and munching a fresh piece of toast.

'Your broom, Mr Potter,' said Ginny coldly.

Harry put his hand out to take the broom, but as Ginny swung it towards him, it mysteriously caught his goblet of pumpkin juice and dumped the whole lot into Harry's lap. He tried to jump up, but Ginny was behind him now and he couldn't move. He could feel the juice seeping through the gown and into his trousers – in the middle of his lap.

He sat still for all of ten seconds, by which time Ginny was already leaving the hall, hand over her mouth and trying not to giggle.

Ron had recovered his composure now and was beginning to smirk, even Hermione had a tiny smile playing round the corners of her mouth. Chuckles and giggles sounded from nearby as faces turned towards the scene of the disaster. Face red, Harry gingerly levered himself off the bench, picked up his broom and made his way out of the hall, clutching his gown round him.

Most of the chuckles were good natured, except from the Slytherin table, from which Harry heard a few jeers. It sounded like they came from Crabbe and Parkinson. Draco Malfoy's voice , however, rang out loud and clear.

'OOH look! Mister Potter has we-'

Malfoy froze in mid word as Harry swung round and pointed his finger at the Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle were visibly leaning away from the finger, leaving Pansy Parkinson open mouthed at the sudden change from bully to wimp. Draco tried, as he always did, to brazen it out.

'Touchy today aren't we? MISTER Potter?' he hissed.

Harry smiled slowly. 'You have something to say, Malfoy?' he asked in the tense silence that followed Malfoy's taunt. 'You have something you feel it is - _Imperative_- that you share with us?'

Malfoy tried to think of something to say, but nothing came out. He looked around at his house mates, but none could meet his eye. Slowly, glaring at Harry with a malevolence that could have killed at ten paces, Malfoy eased himself back onto his chair.

Harry smiled frostily.

'Thank you for your contribution, Mister Malfoy, ' he sneered then he turned and swept out of the hall.

He could hear the sound of voices growing as he walked away.

In the common room, Harry found several Gryffindor's who had finished breakfast, or were late to start. Alison and Natalie were of the latter group, and they crashed into Harry as he stepped through the porthole. Stepping back, they both saw the pumpkin juice stain on his trousers, looked at one another, looked at Ginny, and then rushed out of the Porthole trying to keep themselves from laughing.

Thanks Ginny, he thought, nice of you to tell them. He tried to ignore the stares as he made his way towards the boys' dormitory staircase, but a comment from the opposite corner made him cringe;

'That looks bad, Harry, want me to rub it dry for you?'

It sounded like Parvati.

Harry took the stairway two at a time to escape the outburst of giggling.

The sight of Ginny grinning at him did nothing for his composure at all.

- o -

Ginny was still grinning when Harry returned to the common room. The other faces had changed though, so it looked as though she was waiting for someone, probably Dean. He moved to pass her, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm. He looked pointedly at the arm, but she didn't let go.

'I'm sorry, Harry,' she said, trying unsuccessfully to control her smile. 'I really hadn't intended to do that, I just saw the goblet and – well – it seemed so – so – right!'

Harry stood still, looking into her eyes, as her laughter died. Slowly he realised that he was acting like drama queen. He could feel the corners of his mouth beginning to turn up at the edges.

'Not sure about right,' he mumbled; she still had hold of his arm. 'Pity you left so quickly, you missed me frightening the life out of Malfoy.'

She lifted an eyebrow.

'He was trying to get a cheap laugh. He ended up backing away from my finger! And a reference to "imperatives".'

Ginny's nodded in understanding. 'So, something good came out of it then?'

He looked at her once more: he was enormously pleased to see that her enmity seemed to be gone. 'Yeah, one thing. I'll see you later.'

'See you later, Harry.' she replied, at once.

- o -

The lesson was going well. Much as Harry hated to say it, the lesson was going well. The Slytherins were behaving themselves, the Gryffindors were practising hard, what could go wrong?

Harry looked over the class again. The protego spell was proving tricky for one or two students. One had to try to hex the other, who then defended. Shouts of Immobilus and Protego, rang out. One or the other would stand still for a few seconds, depending on how well the defence was carried out. Most were coping admirably, - except Alison Linney.

'I'm sorry, Harry, she asked, 'could you guide me through the wand movements again, please.'

This was the third time, and Harry was wondering what was wrong with the girl. He moved over to Alison and her spell partner Natalie. Natalie seemed to think the whole thing highly amusing.

Harry stood behind Alison and held her hand. 'Like a sword stroke, 'he said, moving her arm in the correct defensive sweep.

'Like this?' she said, getting it wrong again.

'No.'

He grabbed her hand and made the sweep once more. This time she backed up until she was touching him and her hair was almost in his face. Her perfume hit him like a sledgehammer, and he was suddenly uncomfortably aware of her proximity.

For once he was grateful that they were all wearing school gowns. Natalie turned away and giggled quietly.

Harry dropped Alison's hand. She turned to him and smiled sweetly.

'Thank you, Harry, I think I've got it now.'

'Well – good, - if you could just – practice a bit more, hmmm? I'll check over the others' work.' He turned away, to see at least half a dozen other students grinning at him. He tried to hide his confusion by returning to his desk, sitting carefully down and glaring round. Alison had suddenly mastered the defensive stroke perfectly.

Nothing more was said during the lesson, and all the students filed out quietly. Alison gave him a sweet smile as she left, but that was nothing unusual. Harry relaxed at last, hoping this was just a bit of a game, which would go no further....

- o -

'A sickle for your thoughts, Harry?'

'Oh, hi Ginny.' He said, distractedly.

'Well, - what are you thinking about that makes you stare into space for five minutes at a time, Dora?'

Harry snapped back to reality. The library was filling up after dinner.

'You mean apart from the trouble I'm in for using the cruciatus curse?'

'They'll never do anything to you Harry, you know that'

'Bloody Umbridge will, if she gets a chance!' he hissed.

Ginny was taken aback for a second or two. 'Perhaps.' she said quietly, 'but it's not that, is it?'

'No,' he whispered. 'and it's not Dora. She's not – part of the equation now. You know that!'

'I'm sorry, Harry, I was just being flippant again. - So what is it?'

Harry considered sending her away with a flea in her ear for being nosy, but found he just couldn't, and she might be able to help. 'It's Dear Miss Linney, if you must know. She's still playing silly games.

'Oohh, of course.' She smiled wryly and sighed. 'I remember exactly how she feels.'

'That's no help at all.' grumbled Harry. 'I can't afford to wait a year or so before it wears off!'

Ginny's face closed up and she stared straight ahead. Harry wondered what on earth he'd said.

'Would you like me to have a word with her?' she said distantly.

Harry looked at Ginny silently until she turned to face him once more. Harry thought he could see hurt in her eyes for some reason, and a sort of sadness, but it slowly dissipated as she looked steadily back at him.

'Please.' He said quietly. 'She's a sweet kid, but I just don't need this kind of trouble, really I don't.'

Ginny nodded slowly. 'I'll speak to her tonight.'

'Don't be too hard on her, Ginny.' He asked urgently.

She looked at Harry suspiciously.

'You don't fancy her, by any chance, - do you?'

Harry looked her in the eye. 'She's pretty and sweet - and she's thirteen and a half. No, I don't "fancy" her. – I just - like - her.'

Ginny regarded Harry for a few seconds more.

'I'll speak to her tonight.'

'Thanks.'

- o -

By the time Harry reached the common room, most of the students had gone to bed. Only Ron, Hermione and a couple of seventh years were still about.

'Hi Harry,' said Hermione in greeting, 'working?'

'Yeah, and keeping out of the way.'

'What of?' asked Ron.

'Things' he mumbled, as he set off for the dorm.

'What things?' demanded Ron.

Hermione sighed and looked severely at her boyfriend. 'Things Harry doesn't want to discuss, Ron,' she growled. 'Does the word empathy mean anything at all to you?'

Harry looked back down the first few steps and smiled at the look of indignation on Ron's face. 'Never mind, mate,' he said, and continued up to bed.

- o -

Next day, Alison Linney was a completely changed girl. She didn't smile, or giggle. She didn't even look at Harry, avoiding his eye scrupulously whenever they met, which was much less often than usual. All Harry got from Ginny was a satisfied smile that spoke of a job well done.

By the end of the day, Harry was wondering what Ginny had said to reduce a bubbly cheerful girl to a wraith; he was also wondering whether Alison would ever speak to him again;

- which was why he was so surprised when she appeared at the door of his classroom after dinner. He looked up from the report he'd been writing on the third years' progress.

Alison seemed as subdued as before, but there was a determination in her movement that suggested that she had something important on her mind. She appeared to gather her resolve as she strode up to Harry's desk and stood stiffly looking at him. He waited patiently as she tried to force herself to speak.

'Harr - Mr Potter – Sir - - I – er – want to a-apologise – for - well – I -' she lapsed into an awkward silence. Harry could see tears beginning to well up in her eyes. He let the silence draw out for several seconds, but she seemed to have frozen up, simply looking at him helplessly. He was surprised she didn't turn and run, but she just stood in front of his desk looking wretched.

Finally Harry stood up and walked round his desk to stand before her. Tentatively he put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her until she raised her face to look at him. He could see the shame written in her eyes.

'Alison,' he said gently, 'It's alright.'

Alison finally found her voice once more. 'Ginny Weasley told me that you d-didn't like m-'

'I said, - it's alright!' he repeated.

'But I – I want to say sor-'

'Shhhh' he whispered, 'that's enough! I don't know why Ginny Weasley said that, because she's wrong. I don't know what else she said, either, but I didn't expect her to turn you from the life and soul of the class to one of the living dead.'

Alison finally stopped trying to explain, and simply stared at him. 'Y-you don't h-hate me?' she finally managed.

'No, I don't. - Look, I know you were just having fun, but as a teacher, I simply can't accept that sort of behaviour. I'm supposed to be in charge of the class, not playing games with the pretty girls. In effect, during that class, I'm your guardian.'

Alison was now looking at him in what appeared to be slight awe. In a very small voice, she said, 'I'm sorry, H-Harry, it's just that you've been so kind this term that I thought – well – ' She stopped but after a few seconds simply stared at the floor and sighed, 'I'm so sorry.'

Harry was suddenly overcome with the urge to hug her. The image of him and his little sister welcoming his father home from Askaban had reared up out of his memory; only this time the sister was Alison.

A mad thought stirred in his brain.

'One kiss.' he said. 'I'll give you one kiss.'

Half of his mind started beating on the closed window of his conscience, begging it to come out to stop this madness. The other half was resolutely marching forward, certain that the girl needed some recompense for the fright Ginny had obviously given her.

A look of hope slowly appeared on Alison's face. 'Just the one?' she said wistfully.

'Just the one.' repeated Harry. 'For the fright Ginny Weasley gave you; and no more!'

Alison hesitated, but eventually nodded slowly. He gently drew her towards him, noticing once again how small she was. He bent down as her face rose to his. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly.

The kiss was totally innocent, but from the effect it had on Harry it might just as well have been one of Dora's!

He broke the kiss and watched Alison sway for a second as he let her go, then panicked when she put her arms round him and hugged him tight. She tensed as she realised the effect she'd had on him, but the tension was momentary and then she snuggled against him in a manner so familiar that it frightened Harry far more than he'd ever thought a girl could.

After a while Harry managed to gently disentangle himself from Alison and stood back. Once more he thanked Merlin that he was wearing a cloak. She was more relaxed now and looked up at him with a hint of confidence.

'Thank you, Harry.' she said quietly.

'That's it, no more.' He reminded her; she nodded. 'You'd better get back to the common room, then.'

Alison nodded once more, whereupon her newfound confidence seemed to desert her and she rushed for the door. Harry expected her to hare through it and disappear, but he was wrong. She stopped and turned to look at him, and he saw she was smiling shyly.

Her voice held a hint of pride and a touch of mischief as she spoke. 'At least now I know that you really do think of me as one of the pretty girls.'

He realised she was looking down at his waist level.

Slowly her smile was replaced by a look of sadness, and her last words before she left the classroom were much softer, - almost a whisper. 'I'll see you in my dreams, Harry.'

- o -

'HARRY POTTER! What the blue blazes do you think you're DOING!'

Harry jerked his head up as the door was flung back by Ginny Weasley. She stormed into classroom fourteen and marched up to his desk.

'Are you completely MAD?' she yelled, 'Have you taken leave of ALL your senses?'

Harry just sat there stunned. He wondered how Ginny could possibly know about the kiss! It had only happened an hour before – then he realised – the link must have worked again!

But why hadn't she got there even quicker? Had she gone to punish Alison?! He mentally cringed back against the wall, trying desperately to work out some sort of defence of his behaviour. 'She, - you, I – ' he stuttered, 'I – I really didn't think the link would work again!'

Ginny was staring balefully at him, though at his words she started slightly. 'It didn't, thank Merlin! The last thing I want to see is you kissing some third year! What on earth were you doing? I spent an HOUR knocking some sense into that child and what do you do? – Well? – What do you do?'

'I try to cheer her up when she comes to apologise in tears!' Apology was turning to anger as he remembered the wraithlike Alison of the morning.

Ginny flinched slightly at his obvious wrath. 'I didn't tell her to apologise!'

'But she was so sorry, that she did! She said you'd told her I didn't like her. I don't know what else you said, Ginny, but you crushed her!'

'You asked me to help!' Ginny said defensively, 'I did what I thought was necessary!'

Harry regarded her silently as she glared at him. He could see her eyes slide sideways every so often, though, and he just knew she had begun to realise how harsh she had really been. She opened her mouth to speak, but he forestalled her.

'So, how did you find out then?' he growled.

Ginny grabbed the lifeline with both hands. 'I just happened to hear her talking to MacDonald. They were in the 6th floor corridor, trying to raise their patronuses.' She looked uncomfortable. 'I gave them the roasting of their lives, Harry!' she said carefully.

He looked severely at her.

'I daren't let them breathe a word of what you did!' she continued. 'They could destroy you with a single misplaced word!'

Harry realised Ginny was actually frightened for him, and the anger slowly abated as understanding took its place. 'Hmph. - Well - maybe you're right, - I just hope you haven't crushed Alison again. She was one of the living dead all today. It hurt just to watch!'

Ginny sighed. 'I – I' better go and check I suppose. I didn't realise you cared so much for her. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised though.'

Harry glanced at her, to see a look of dejection on her face. She seemed to shrink inside herself as Harry watched.

'Why?' he asked. 'What do you mean, care for her? I like her, that's all.'

'Are you sure, Harry?' murmured Ginny. 'Are you really sure?'

Harry just nodded, wondering what on earth was wrong.

Ginny slowly stood up straight. 'I told you the two of them were trying to raise a Patronus.' She started toward the door.

'One of them managed it Harry,' she said over her shoulder, 'Alison managed to raise a full corporeal patronus.' She stopped at the door and turned. 'She was telling MacDonald that she used the memory of your kiss to power it.'

Harry just stared at Ginny. He was astounded and proud of Alison; the youngest Gryffindor to master the patronus charm, apart from himself. There was more though, he could sense it.

Ginny opened the door and stood with her hand on the latch. 'I saw her patronus, Harry' she said, 'It's a Hind.'

She was gone before he had a chance to take a breath.

Harry had sat down at his desk and thought for several hours after Ginny left. Alison's patronus was a hind! The female of the stag.

Was this a sign?

Harry didn't really believe in signs and portents, or any of the other more nebulous magical enthusiasms. The memory of Alison as his sister, however, and the insanity of his desire to kiss her, made him wonder if she was really the girl he was supposed to love, instead of Ginny Weasley.

By the time he'd had to refresh the candles for the third time, he was no further toward a resolution of his problems, so he gave up and went back to the tower.

All the other students were thankfully in bed, and after sitting for another half an hour staring into the fire, he too climbed the staircase to the dormitories - and a troubled sleep.


	25. Guard Duty

Ch 25:- Guard Duty

'I say the whole idea of allowing the students to visit Hogsmeade is nonsense.'

Harry could almost feel the distaste in Professor Snape's voice. The Headmaster had gathered the Housemasters and Housemistresses in his study after the evening meal, together with Mad eye Moody and, to his amazement, Harry. He was sitting quietly beside Moody, watching the Headmaster.

'Nonetheless, Severus,' intoned Dumbledore, 'We cannot keep the entire school cooped up for ever. The older students, at least, are entitled to escape the confines of the castle occasionally.'

'But not immediately after an attack on the school, Headmaster.' Snape's voice quivered with the vehemence of his reply.

Professor Flitwick added his more measured tones to the fury of Snape's opinion. 'I really think, Albus, that this could be unwise.'

'I'm afraid I must disagree.'

Professor Sprout was perched on one of the armchairs. Diminutive she may have been, but there was a glint in her eyes as she spoke.

'The Headmaster has been admirably honest in his appraisal. The additional aurors from the Ministry are sufficient to patrol the village and the road. The extended alarm and protection spells will prevent apparation into the area - and warn of any undesirables anywhere near the school and village. I hardly believe Lord Voldemort, or his minions, will attack so soon and in the same area as before. They probably believe, as you do Severus, that the school will be hermetically sealed after the attack.'

'It is still too dangerous,' snarled Snape. 'Hermetically sealing the school sounds like the best suggestion heard so far this evening!' Snape was obviously no nearer being convinced and Harry was on his side, for once.

It was barely two weeks since the attack that had resulted in Dora's injury and the very idea of the students flocking down to the village made Harry think of lambs and slaughterhouses. The Headmaster's arguments were pretty cogent, but he just didn't like the idea; period. He looked sideways at his superior.

Madeye Moody sat with his arms crossed, wooden leg stuck out in front of him and magical eye looking out of the window, whilst his real eye appraised the potions master with disdain.

'The Headmaster's right, Snape, and you know it!' he growled. 'Anyway, your students aren't at risk, are they!'

Snape glared silently at Moody, but it was Professor McGonagall who retorted tartly to Moody's jibe. 'And you do not have any students in your charge at all, Alastor, so I fail to see why your opinion on this matter is relevant!'

Harry was surprise to see Moody flinch back slightly from McGonagall's obvious ire. His magical eye flicked towards her and became perfectly still as it regarded her.

McGonagall was unfazed. 'And don't look at me in that manner either! You know I have the right of it, Alastor.'

She addressed the room in general. 'However, I tend to agree that the Headmaster has made a satisfactory case for the visits to go ahead - with due precaution, of course. The prefects will accompany the students en bloc to Hogsmeade and patrol the village during the visit. Myself and Professor Snape – ' she hesitated and looked pointedly at him, 'will accompany the students whilst you,' she looked at Professors Sprout and Flitwick, 'will maintain a watch on the detector spells. Did I understand you correctly Headmaster, that Alastor will be liasing with the Ministry Aurors?'

Snape was almost radiating irritation by the time the Gryffindor housemistress had finished talking, but Dumbledore forestalled any rejoinder he might have made.

'A masterly summary, Minerva,' he enthused, 'though I fear the detail will prove more difficult to organise than the overall view.'

Harry wondered just how much detail could in fact _be_ arranged in the two days before the visit and that thought reminded him, once again, that he still had no role in this operation.

'Er – Professor?' he interrupted. 'What do you want me to do?'

Once more, a hiss of breath between teeth heralded the expected Severus Snape rant, but nothing happened. Dumbledore stared at Harry for several seconds, almost as if he had forgotten Harry was there.

'I think, Harry, that you should accompany the Gryffindor house students to Hogsmead. Your abilities are now well known about the school, and I think your presence will reassure at least those who are in your school house, if no others.'

'It's not just Gryffindors who think you're more than capable of looking after them.'

Moody's growled comment did more to boost Harry's confidence than all the effusive praise from Flitwick and Sprout put together. McGonagall sniffed slightly disapprovingly, but Harry could see a small smile hiding at the corners of her mouth.

After receiving such an accolade, even Snape's almost pathological hatred for him couldn't dent Harry's pride.

'Very well, Professor, I'll do my best,' he said proudly.

Snape grunted loudly, though only the Headmaster looked his way, one eyebrow raised, until it was obvious that Snape had nothing else to say.

'I'm sure you will Harry,' said Dumbledore, beaming. Then he spoke to the room in general. 'I intend final briefing to be half an hour before the students are due to leave. Alastor, would you please ensure that all liaison with the Ministry aurors is complete at least an hour before that?' Moody nodded and Dumbledore addressed the heads of houses. 'Very well, would you please inform your house prefects as soon as possible, and keep me informed of any problems. Severus, you might have a few words with one or two of your students?' Snape grimaced but nodded.

The six stood, as the Headmaster indicated that the meeting was over.

'Thank you for your attendance,' murmured the Professor, then, 'Harry would you please remain behind.'

Severus Snape gave Harry yet another incandescent glare as he left the room, only moderating his look as he realised the Headmaster was watching closely. Harry caught the edge of what seemed to be a message that passed between them, but he could make no sense of what he picked up. He was, in fact, too surprised to do anything but gawp.

- o -

Once the door was closed, the Headmaster indicated that Harry should sit down. They both took chairs in front of the fire and the Headmaster stared into the flames for at least five minutes before speaking. Harry wondered if the Professor had in fact gone into some sort of trance, he was so still.

'Harry,' began the Headmaster, 'I think you should know that the precautions will not be _quite_ as described to Professor Snape.'

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The thought of telling Snape every little detail had been niggling at him since the start of the meeting. 'Thank you for telling me, Professor' he mumbled.'

'There are several additional spells in preparation,' continued the Headmaster, 'and several members of the order will also be in attendance in Hogsmeade; in disguise. The quantities of Polyjuice potion required have stretched our 'sources' quite severely.'

'Wouldn't it just be easier to cancel the visit, Professor? I mean, - well – with the war and all that.'

Dumbledore stared at Harry over his glasses. 'Harry,' he said slowly, 'This war could go on for years, depending upon how fast Lord Voldemort's plans come to fruition. We cannot allow the entire wizarding world to become paralysed by fear. '

'But what about the parents Professor' queried Harry, 'Surely they have no wish for their children to be put in danger?'

Dumbledore was still. Eventually he began to answer. 'I have impeccable information, Harry, to the effect that Lord Voldemort is presently in the heart of Africa; Eastern Nigeria, to be more precise. I am not certain why, although my source mentioned the nundu as a possible reason for the Dark Lord to travel so far afield.' Harry racked his brains to recall the description of the nundu, but gave up as the headmaster continued.

'Bellatrix Black is presently at the Malfoy residence. The Ministry could attempt to arrest her, but they prefer to keep her in sight and hope she makes a mistake.' Dumbledore paused once more. 'There are no other credible sources of danger, Harry.' He finished. 'The remaining death eaters have been traced and they are being watched to discover if any sympathisers can be identified.'

Harry glanced at the Headmaster. 'The parents don't know that, Professor' he whispered.

'No Harry, they do not. They, on the other hand, trust me, which is something you seemingly find hard to do.'

Harry began to blush. 'I'm sorry – P- Professor. I didn't meant to, - well –'

'I'm sure you didn't, Harry,' interposed Dumbledore. 'I have just had a message to indicate that the necessary spells will be in place as I requested.' Harry looked quizzical. 'Even you should not be party to those preparations, Harry. I have something more useful for you - well, for your friends, anyway.'

Harry wondered if the Headmaster has paused for dramatic effect. Previously, he would have never accused The Professor of being so frivolous, but now he was beginning to wonder. Dumbledore however, laid several vials of a clear liquid on the small table in front of the fire. 'These vials contain sufficient to 'infect' your friends within the Order with the ability to hear a spell cast at them.'

Harry suddenly stood to get a better view of the vials. 'Infect?' he asked cautiously.

Dumbledore looked highly amused. 'The ability is activated within their brains by a harmless virus that attaches itself to them and then becomes dormant. It the best that they do not realise how the 'trick' is achieved, so you may need to invent some excuse for them to take the potion and another reason for them to suddenly be able to hear spells.'

Harry was understandably extremely wary of giving his friends something that could alter the very nature of their being.

'Professor?' he asked, 'Is this really safe? It's bad enough that they are in more danger than any other students in this school. Is this an experiment?'

'I have already told you, Harry, we are at war.' growled the Headmaster. Harry realised yet again that he had been talking to the Headmaster as an equal, not as a lowly student.

The Headmaster continued in a more normal voice. 'In fact, all but the Grangers have given permission for their children to gain this advantage, and I dare not omit Hermione Granger from the group. This is the only protection I can provide.'

Harry subsided for a few seconds, before a further thought struck him. 'Won't they need to use an incantation to switch the spell on and off like I can?' He sighed quietly. 'I just hope this is safe, Professor.

'I'm afraid there is no time to teach them the incantation, Harry. I would also ask if turning the spell off is necessary. As to whether the virus is safe? How do _you_ feel, Harry? You are already infected with a slightly more primitive version of this virus - A goblet of pumpkin juice in my study, as I recall.'

Harry's brain stopped thinking for a second, as an image of his body being invaded by minute wriggling bugs flashed across his mind. Almost immediately, however, a wry smile appeared on his face as he realised that, once again, the Headmaster had answers for every question he was ever likely to ask. He admitted defeat.

'Very well, Professor, I'll get started on this problem as soon as I can. Do you know how quickly the virus acts?'

'Several selected members of the Order have already been given this ability. Twelve hours should be more than enough. Now I think you should return to your house and consider ways to ensure your friends receive their new abilities.'

On his way back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry ran through scenarios and explanations that might possibly fool one or two of the order members, but that would leave others, particularly Hermione, either deeply suspicious or downright hostile. By the time he reached the porthole, he had decided to resort to the one thing no one could complain about – the truth.

- o -

Ron and Hermione were in their usual places at a small table in the corner of the room. Ginny was nowhere to be seen, though Dean was around, talking to Lavender and Parvati with Seamus and Jack Sloper. Katie Bell was sitting in the corner, glowering at Jack. Harry looked away quickly, trying to stifle a grin, and dropped down into the spare chair beside Ron.

'Interesting meeting I've just been to' he murmured. 'Know where Ginny is?'

Hermione glanced across the room and looked down at her book again. 'Upstairs in her dorm, having a sulk.'

Harry felt a sudden shiver down his spine. 'Dean?'

'Dean!' murmured Ron.

'Well, I've got some news that can't wait, Hermione, can you go and get her?'

Hermione looked cautious. 'It had better be urgent, Harry. I don't think Ginny will want to be disturbed.'

Harry lowered his voice to a whisper. 'D'you think being able to hear spells cast at you the way I can would be important?' He suddenly had Ron and Hermione's undivided attention. 'Well?' They both nodded vigorously.

'Good, 'cause Dumbledores decided to give us six members of the order the ability.'

'Including Luna and Neville?'

Harry nodded.

Two voices sounded as one. 'How?'

'Round up Ginny and Neville and meet me in Classroom fourteen.'

- o -

'We just drink this?' asked Neville incredulously.

'Yep'

'And I'll be able to hear spells cast at me? Like you, Harry? I didn't even know you could do that.'

Harry shrugged. 'Well I can, and you'll be able to, when it takes effect. BUT you have to keep quiet about it – and so does Luna. So make sure she realises when you give her the vial.'

Harry's first thoughts on Luna being given the ability were mental pictures of banner headlines in the Quibbler announcing the discovery to the world. Second thoughts, however, obliterated those mental pictures. When the chips were down, Luna suddenly seemed to discover the on switch for her brain.

Neville was obviously still wavering and Hermione and Ron were not a lot better.

'As usual!' snarled Ginny. 'It's down to me again!' She grabbed her vial and upended it, only going slightly red as the taste caught at the back of her throat. Dumping the vial back on the desk, she stormed out of the room, stopping at the door to turn a look of withering scorn on the other three.

'That stuff had better work Harry, or you're in deep, deep, trouble.'

'I'll hex you tomorrow morning then, to try it out' he called to her retreating back, before turning to the others and handing them their vials.

The looks they gave him suggested deep distrust. He hoped their distrust wasn't justified.

- o -

'Hogsmeade?'

'Yeah, there's going to be a Hogsmead visit after all,' murmured Ron at breakfast 'MacGonagall said so this morning. I reckon Dumbledore's pushing it, but there you go'

'Dumbledore thinks it's safe?' hissed Hermione.

'He's got his reasons' muttered Harry. 'I don't like them but – well, we can't stay cooped up in the castle.'

'And who is going to protect the students?' she huffed.

'You are, Hermione' he chuckled. 'That's why you get to hear spells'

Hermione looked hurt. 'I don't think Dumbledore's wonderful elixir worked, Harry.'

Harry looked at Hermione and thought the legilimens spell. Her eyes widened as she heard the spell and he touched her mind, before withdrawing immediately.

'You were saying?' he chuckled.

'Wow' she breathed.

Ron looked at her with amazement on his face, 'You alright, Hermie?'

'Do-it-to-Ron! 'she hissed.

Harry reluctantly repeated the exercise, leaving Ron with the same look of astonishment as Hermione's. Harry's faith in the Headmaster redoubled.

Ginny didn't turn up until they were all leaving the great hall. She grabbed Harry's arm and hauled him round.

'It didn't work, Harry!' she growled.

Harry stood stock still as Ginny tried to haul his arm off at the shoulder, then he thought the immobilus spell at her, whilst he was looking straight into her eyes.

She had time to get the first syllable of a swearword out before she too gained a look of wonder and stopped talking, to gaze straight ahead. Harry gently patted her cheek before continuing down the corridor, smiling to himself.

As he was about to turn the corner, he looked back and said the words "Immobilus Finite Incantatem"; he didn't wait around to see if it worked.

- o -

The main entrance hall of Hogwarts Castle was controlled pandemonium. – Well, pandemonium anyway. The students from each house were being gathered together for checking off by Filch and escorting down the drive towards the village. The house prefects were corralling their charges in four different parts of the entrance whilst Filch went round the groups checking off names.

Unsurprisingly Filch started with Slytherin, allowing Malfoy and his cronies to start for the village before the other houses. Mutterings from the Gryffindors, in particular, were met by jeers and laughter from the Slytherins. Malfoy made an obscene gesture at Harry, only to snatch his hand back when Harry casually pointed his wand in the general direction of the Slytherin group.

Harry's smile at Malfoy's sudden retreat redoubled as he saw the main door open for the Slytherins and realised that the lowering clouds last seen through the Gryffindor Tower windows had now decided to descend to ground level, cloaking the grounds of the school with a damp drizzle. The look on the Slytherins' faces was priceless.

'D'you think you could magic up some umbrellas Hermione?' he asked with a smile.

She grinned back. 'How about personal water repellent spells?'

He gave her the thumbs up. 'Yeah. 100. Can you give all our lot one?'

'No problem, Harry,' she chuckled, and then began to move round the group of Gryffindors, waving her wand and mumbling the incantation.

- o -

By the time the Gryffindors were checked off ready to go the drizzle had intensified to a steady rain, although the clouds were still at ground level.

'Oi. Potter!' snarled Filch, holding a hand in front of Harry. 'Where d'yer think yer goin?'

Harry stopped in sheer amazement. 'What?' he gasped.

Filch leered at him, exposing his brown and twisted teeth. 'Yer Godfather gave 'is permission fer you ter visit 'Ogsmeade - an' 'ee's dead! - You ain't goin' nowhere'

Harry's first emotion was blazing anger, an anger he had difficulty beating down. This was typical Filch; mean, nasty and vicious and unnecessary. Harry wondered why this unpleasant squib was employed within a hundred miles of Hogwarts School. Finally he managed to curb his anger and answer in a manner fitting his position.

'That's MR. Potter to you, Filch! You still seem to be unable to grasp that teaching a subject makes me a teacher - and teachers can go to Hogsmeade whenever they want. Now get out of my way before I hex your arm off!'

Harry realised belatedly that his last comment was perhaps a little extreme, but Filch was already heading for his office at warp speed, so he decided that perhaps it didn't matter after all.

The astounded looks on the faces of the Gryffindors changed slowly to smiles and nods of approval. Too many of them had suffered at the hands of Argus Filch to waste any sympathy on him. Ginny had been standing with Dean, looking sourly round the hallway at the other departing houses; at last she looked directly at Harry, and a hint of a smile appeared on her lips.

It was Head of House Jack Sloper who finally signalled that the Gryffindors should leave the castle. A muted chorus of cheers greeted this announcement and the students traipsed out of the main doors, into the fog and rain.

- o -

Thanks to Hermione's rain repellent charm, the Gryffindors were still dry and reasonably cheerful by the time they reached the outskirts of the village. Once in the main street, Professor McGonagall appeared out of the Three Broomsticks, gathered them round her and issued instructions to remain in the main street and to restrict their activities to a list of shops known to be under surveillance. Instructions received, the group spilt up and began to mingle with the students of the other houses in the village.

As instructed, the prefects were patrolling the main street in groups of two or more. Ron and Hermione moved off towards the far end of the village, whilst Ginny, with Colin Creavey, the other fifth year prefect, and Dean Thomas in tow, headed for the area of Zonko's joke shop and Honeydukes sweet emporium. The plan was to swap areas later. Harry sheltered in the doorway of the local branch of Gringotts to take stock of the situation.

The mist and rain had not abated; thought the rain was becoming finer once more. The village looked dismal in the dull light and the students seemed less boisterous than usual as they dodged from shop to shop. Harry shivered suddenly, though he wasn't cold after the brisk walk from the school. His senses were at maximum stretch, but there seemed to be nothing untoward in the air, or the magical continuum. He shrugged and headed for the quidditch supplies and magical ingredients shops.

Amongst the scrum of students buying magical ingredients, Harry saw Alison Linney and Natalie MacDonald inspecting the powdered salamander blood and chickens teeth. Both looked up and smiled at him, Alison smiling with a look of friendship, instead of the giggly precociousness of a few days before. The change in her behaviour had been quite remarkable, leading him to wonder what Ginny had said to her after rounding on him in classroom fourteen. Whatever Ginny had said, Alison Linney was now a pleasure to have around. They'd enjoyed a long conversation about broomstick aerobatics in the common room, the evening before. Even though he might not be playing in the next quidditch game, he was looking forward to the possibility of flying a display pattern with Alison and her sister Stephanie before the match started.

Leaving the damp fug of the shop, Harry ambled over to the quidditch supplies shop to look at the latest protection equipment displays. One of his arm guards was becoming a bit tattered, so he spent a while inspecting alternatives before making his choice. That left him with the need to carry his purchase around for the rest of the day, so he decided to strap the arm guard on and just wear it, despite the strange looks he got from various people, including Seamus who burst out laughing on the spot.

As the morning wore on, Harry began to wonder what all the fuss had been about. The light had improved as the clouds finally rose off the ground, and the students began to leave the shelter of the shops as the rain finally eased.

Inevitably there was some friction between the houses, usually started by the Slytherins, with the benefit of Malfoy's expert tuition. The presence of so many prefects, and the ever watchful Professors McGonagall and Snape tended to prevent the friction leading to any conflagrations. Malfoy himself didn't make an appearance, however, Parvati Patil saying in passing that she thought she saw him going into the Hogs Head. Wherever he had gone, Harry felt certain Malfoy and his minders were intent on making mischief, for someone.

- o -

Harry met Hermione and Ron for lunch in the Three Broomsticks. Professor McGonagall had taken over their responsibilities for an hour. Each had a butterbeer in front of them, together with a plate of steak and kidney pie and peas.

'All a bit of a waste of time, then.' grumbled Ron. 'And why in Merlin's name are you wearing that arm guard?'

'Seems like it, so far, doesn't it.' mumbled Harry. 'Wearing it beats carrying it mate. Pumpkin pie for afters?'

'Not pumpkin pie again, Harry? Please!' moaned Hermione.

'What can you expect, Herms,' said Ron. 'It's nearly Halloween. They've got to use up the pumpkin from the lanterns somehow, haven't they?'

Hermione looked uncertainly at Ron for a second or two before bursting out laughing. 'Idiot!' she chuckled 'They're magic lanterns!' at which Ron simply smirked and drank some more butter beer.

Harry however was not so cheerful. 'Anyone seen Malfoy?'

Heads were shaken, with a muffled ''nt s'n h'm almorn'n' from a full mouthed Ron.

'He's up to something. I can feel it,' Harry muttered. 'When we've finished this, I'm going to have a look for him.'

- o -

The afternoon weather was much like the morning and Harry was beginning to get a little damp as the afternoon wore on. As he patrolled the streets of the village, Harry saw groups from all the houses chattering to each other and enjoying the brief freedom from the Castle, but no Malfoy. Various aurors were visible, some in the main street, but more glimpsed down the lanes leading to the outskirts of the village. Harry even saw one he recalled from his visit to the Ministry with Arthur Weasley; a tall wizard with a long ponytail wearing a scarlet robe and dragonhide boots.

Twice, Harry passed Ginny and Colin, with Dean close by Ginny's side, and both times, he pretended to be looking down a side-street or into one of the alleyways. The third time, Colin was missing, and Dean was making the most of his absence. Harry immediately decided to patrol the other end of the village, close to the Hogs Head. Maybe Parvati had been right, though she had prefaced her previous comment with a large wink, so Harry wasn't sure just how much credence to give her.

It was here, however, that Harry did get his first glimpse of Malfoy, as the Slytherin and his minders left the Hogs Head and scuttled away down an alley. Harry mentally thanked Parvati, though he decided thanking her face to face might be a dangerous move. It was getting close to time for the students to start the march back to the Castle, and Harry wondered why Malfoy wasn't heading straight for the main street. He was also intrigued to see the ponytailed auror wave at Malfoy before disappearing down another alley. That auror had been behaving slightly strangely before, making Harry doubly suspicious; he turned back to the main street to find the Gryffindor group.

- o -

Hermione's rain protection spell was becoming almost exhausted by 4 O'clock, when the students had been told to meet by the post office. The rain was getting harder, and the four groups of students were beginning to look bedraggled. Hermione worked her charms on the Gryffindors once more, leaving them at least dryer than most of the others, and prompting Cho Chang from Ravenclaw to ask jokingly if Hermione could swap houses for ten minutes.

Cries of 'It'll cost you!' and 'Are you going to join us then?' accompanied by the odd leer and a single unidentified 'Gettem off then!' had sent Cho sidling round her group to the safety of Michael Corner.

Harry saw Malfoy join his house group from an alleyway beside Gringotts and smirk at Harry from the safety of the Slytherin pack.

At last, the groups began the walk back to the school, once more Gryffindor bringing up the rear. The aurors were visible at various points, most of them fading away as the students left the village. Harry could see the ponytailed auror at the entrance to the alley beside Gringotts, as they passed, but soon the village and the aurors were swallowed up in the rain and Harry moved to the front of the group, looking forward to hot buttered crumpets in front of the common room fire. He briefly wondered where McGonagall had disappeared to but the thought of the crumpets overrode the question in his mind as he headed towards the station and the railway bridge.

Crossing the railway, Harry caught a glimpse of the Castle brooding on the promontory above the lake. Almost immediately, the mist and rain closed off the view, leaving Harry with a sudden feeling of cold and sadness. Looking to the right, he saw the entrance to the old railway tunnel, where the disused tracks beyond the station disappeared into the gloom. He thought suddenly of his parents, then of Sirius, and the sense of loss was stronger than he had felt it for weeks. A single tear squeezed past one eyelid as he shuddered to himself and walked down the slope on the other side of the bridge.

Past the station approach and on up the hill towards the school, Harry grappled with a sense of something not being quite right. The feeling had started when he looked at the old railway tunnel. The line had once been used to transport minerals from an old mine three valleys away, but as with so many mines, the ore had become harder to reach and the mine had finally closed nearly twenty years ago. The tunnel had been bricked up for many years - except that it hadn't been bricked up when Harry had looked at it from the top of the railway bridge – it had been opened.

Harry turned suddenly, forcing Hermione to dodge round him and Katie Bell to almost knock him off his feet. He frantically staggered upright and tried to push back against the flow of students. He could see something hovering above the bridge parapet, something dark and sinister, radiating cold; – there were suddenly two of them.

Dementors!

The first screams reached Harry's ears.


	26. Deceptions

Ch 26:- Deceptions

The flow of Gryffindor students off the bridge became a torrent, as those not caught in the thrall of the Dementors fled for the safety of the school. Almost bowled off his feet, Harry struggled to the side of the road and ran back towards the knot of paralysed students on the bridge itself. He didn't waste time on any spells, he was going to need all his breath and concentration to raise his patronus. The only other thought going through his brain concerned the whereabouts of McGonagall, Snape, the much vaunted aurors, and the members of the Order. As far as he knew, none of the other Gryffindors could take on a dementor; not even Hermione.

On the bridge, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan were staring transfixed at the two dementors floating towards them. A group of third years seemed almost as badly affected, standing on the downslope of the other side of the bridge.

Harry summoned all the power he could muster and launched Prongs towards the towering apparitions. The silver stag rapidly covered the distance to the dementors then started to force them away from the centre of the bridge. Harry followed his patronus, feeling the coldness seep into his bones as he struggled to maintain the spell in the face of the mounting horrors emerging in his mind.

It was at that moment that Harry distinctly heard the words of the Immobilus curse echo through his brain. He desperately applied the Protego charm, and the first curse bounced harmlessly away. Another Immobilus curse was cast by someone else, overlapping the first – and this time Harry wasn't quick enough. His other protection spell threw him sideways against the bridge parapet in a not quite successful attempt to avoid the curse. Half stunned, Harry lost his concentration and Prongs dissipated into silver mist.

The freezing cold grew in Harry's mind as the sound of his mother's voice howled round his skull. He knew in his heart that this was it, none of the students he could see had any chance; the first dementor was bending over him –

And then it wasn't.

A silver form leapt over Harry to charge down the dementor. The cloaked form gave a frustrated shriek and backed off over the parapet. The second dementor stopped and watched the patronus as it galloped backwards and forwards, leaping over Harry's prone form. Sensing the reluctance of the patronus to advance, the dementor sidled away towards the group of third years standing on the Hogsmeade side of the railway.

Harry was gaining some movement in his legs now, so, hanging onto the parapet with both hands, he hauled himself to his feet and staggered towards Parvati Patil and the other sixth years. They were still standing transfixed, in the middle of the bridge.

'Move, Parvati!' he screamed at her, but she didn't seem to hear him. Neither did Lavender Brown or Seamus. Harry felt like he was in the middle of one of those dreams where nobody can hear you for all your screaming and yelling, and you feel as if you're wading through treacle.

It seemed to take an age to reach Parvati and when he finally stood face to face with her, the look on her face said that her mind was far, far away, in the grip of horrors he could only guess at. Shaking her didn't have any effect whatsoever.

In absolute desperation, Harry finally resorted to violence. He gave Parvati a resounding slap and, as life reappeared in her eyes, he pushed her towards the school. Two more slaps had the other two sixth years moving so Harry could concentrate on the group of third years, or at least concentrate as much as possible with the screams of his mother ringing in his ears.

Both dementors were now menacing the group of third years, which included Dennis Creavey , Natalie Macdonald - and Alison Linney. Harry had been quite stunned when he had first realised that the patronus, that had saved him and was still wavering in front of the Dementors, was a hind. As he watched, the silvery shape began to dissipate as the horror finally overcame Alison's mind and froze her will.

Harry reached for his wand, only to find it missing; probably dropped on the bridge when he fell against the parapet. Forlornly, he gathered up his memories of Dora, took the classic arm outstretched pose, and spoke the words to form his own patronus. Prongs appeared, but he was a shadow of his former self; Harry nonetheless hurled him towards the dementors once more. Both turned, but sensing his weakness, they immediately advanced on Harry – and Prongs didn't seem to be strong enough to withstand them.

Harry was once more beginning to think that this would be his swansong. The screams were growing in his mind and the cold was penetrating the last bastions of his will. He almost panicked as another white shape leaped past him and attacked the dementors, far more ferociously than Alison's hind.

The new patronus leaped into the air and took the fight to the enemy, high above the railway tracks, snapping and tearing at the Dementors with tooth and claw. Even in the rain and mist, faint stripes were visible on its sides and Harry's joy at realising Ginny had managed to raise her patronus as well gave heart to Prongs, who gathered substance and leaped off the parapet to attack the dementors with his antlers.

The fight was won from that moment. The Dementors turned and glided away southwards over the railway tracks, wailing loudly. Prongs and Ginny's patronus chased them past the station buildings before returning side by side to stand on the parapet of the bridge.

At last Harry relaxed, and Prongs melted away. Ginny's tigress looked round haughtily and followed Prongs into the ether. Harry stood leaning on the parapet, trying to catch his breath and finally banish the cold from his mind.

Shouts from the Castle side of the bridge sounded like Ron and Hermione. As he turned to face them, Harry caught a glimpse of three figures leave the shelter of the station building and flee for the safety of the trees. The names Malfoy , Crabbe and Goyle leaped to attention in Harry's brain, and the source of the curses that had hit him was suddenly all too obvious.

Ginny was the first to reach Harry however, and she wordlessly hugged him fiercely. He could feel her shaking with reaction as he held her in his arms. As they broke apart, Harry could see tears on her eyelashes, so he just hugged her again, rather than embarrass her by mentioning them. Over her shoulder, he could see the group of third years beginning to recover, though the look on Alison's face suggested that an infinite sadness still permeated her mind. She too looked as if she was about to burst into tears. Dennis Creevey and Natalie MacDonald were supporting her as if the effort of withstanding the dementors had taken every last ounce of strength she possessed.

Beyond the third years, Professor McGonagall was hurrying up the road, with Snape and the pony-tailed auror! Harry tried to shout a warning that the auror was suspect, but Hermione and Ron arrived and started to pound him on the back. They gently disengaged Ginny and Hermione took her place.

'Harry! - Harry! Are you all right!' cried Hermione, hugging him, but any chance for Harry to answer was forestalled by McGonagall and Snape's arrival.

'Potter!' snarled Snape. 'Never mind the congratulations, get yourselves back to the school immediately. There may be more and there may be Death Eaters. Get on with it!'

'There won't be any more!' Harry hissed. 'They weren't controlled by the Death Eaters, it was Malfoy and his friends, I saw them - and that auror over there!' Harry pointed at the pony tailed auror standing behind Snape.

'I doubt it, Potter,' sneered Snape, 'You see Draco Malfoy in every misfortune that befalls you. Your paranoia is becoming tiresome - and perhaps you should take a closer look at this auror.'

Harry peered at the pony-tailed auror. He blinked away the rain and looked more closely, but there was no hint of anything unusual about the man, - until he spoke.

'Harry? Are you alright?'

The voice was that of Remus Lupin, and he was holding Harry's wand.

Harry gasped, 'Remus, how?' - but he got no further than taking his wand and putting it in his pocket, before Professor McGonagall's voice cut through his confusion.

'Everyone - get back to the school, - now!' she commanded. ' Weasley, Granger, get Potter moving if you have to drag him by the hair! Sloper, Bell, - get those third years on their way too. Severus, Remus, - look round, carefully, including under this bridge! And get some help, - you know where from. Now GO!'

The whole group were suddenly moving raggedly up the road to the school. Ahead Harry could see the rest of the students, strung out up the drive. Parvati Patil, Lavender and Seamus were being helped along by Dean, Neville, and Colin Creevey. Hermione and Ron were either side of Harry, though he was beginning to feel stronger as the memories began to fade and the cold slowly left his bones.

Professor McGonagall had given all those affected by the dementors a mouthful of chocolate from her handbag, for which Harry was exceptionally grateful. He looked about for Ginny, realising she wasn't with Dean, but she didn't seem to be anywhere ahead. He turned to look behind and saw the last few groups of students being shepherded along by the Professor, the two seventh years, a couple of aurors and one or two people he didn't recognise, though given his mistake with Remus Lupin, they could have been Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt as far as he knew.

Ginny was walking with her arm round Alison Linney, slightly in front of the main group, and they both seemed to be in tears.

Harry stopped immediately, forcing Ron and Hermione to a halt.

'Harry, come on! Don't linger!' urged Hermione, but Harry wouldn't be budged.

'Get off Hermione,' he grumbled, 'I'm fine now, - and there's something I need to do - right now! Just get on back to the Castle, I'll be alright.'

Ron and Hermione looked at one another, then back to Harry.

'Okay Harry, don't hang about too long.' muttered Ron. He and Hermione started walking again, leaving Harry behind.

Harry stood in the middle of the road and waited as the next group came up to him. Ginny and Alison were trudging along the road with their heads bowed. Neither saw him until they almost walked into him. They stopped, and both looked up into his eyes through their bedraggled fringes. Ginny was the first to speak.

'Harry?' she whispered. Her voice was almost lost in the sound of the rain and the wind in the trees.

'Ha- Mr Potter?' Alison was desperately trying to be correct, even now.

Harry found he could hardly speak. 'T-Thank- Thank you very much - both of you! - I - well - just - - Thank you.'

He stood helplessly before them, waiting for their reply.

They both smiled, hesitantly.

'Your welcome.' murmured Ginny, and the beginnings of a smile appeared in her eyes, before she suddenly hugged him once more, and just as quickly let him go.

'Your welcome, - Mr. Potter' added Alison. She made as if to hug him, but stopped shyly and began to turn away. Harry put a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her to face him.

'That's Harry, from now on.' he said, 'Remember!' Then he hugged her quickly and fiercely, before putting an arm round both girls and walking between them up the road to the castle.

Harry could feel the curious, and in some cases hostile, looks from all quarters, but for once he didn't care.

Between them they'd won, and, - there and then, - that was all that mattered.

- o -

The scene inside the entrance hall of the castle was far more chaotic than that at the start of the Hogshead visit. Warmth and damp permeated the atmosphere from the soggy students from the other houses who had already returned.

The students of the other houses had been some way ahead of the Gryffindors, and few had first hand information of the attack; even a large proportion of the Gryffindors were unaware of the exact nature of the emergency. However, a few from each house had remained in the entrance hall upon returning from Hogshead, and it was these students who had rushed to their common rooms to spread the word that 'something had happened'. Now the corridors leading to the three houses in the main body of the castle were thronged with faces, and the house prefects were struggling to send them back. The doorway to the Slytherin dungeon was suspiciously empty however. Only a few students were venturing into sight, to be turned back by the wrath of Pansy Parkinson.

Albus Dumbledore stood in the centre of the hallway, an island of order amidst the chaos. As Harry stumbled slightly over the doorstep, Dumbledore stepped forward to help support him.

'Harry!' was the only word he spoke, as he deftly detached Ginny and Alison from Harry's embrace, sending them up the stairs in the safe hands of Madam Pomfrey and Katie Bell. Ginny looked back, but Dumbledore waved her away.

'Harry will be fine, Miss. Weasley. You and Miss Linney are to go straight to the hospital wing, and I will brook no argument.' Ginny looked at Alison and gave her a nod of encouragement. The younger girl was looking strained and white, but she gave Harry a small smile before Madam Pomfrey turned her round and ushered her away.

Harry would have liked to have thanked them both again, but they were already oblivious to him beneath the ministrations of Madam Pomfrey. Dean Thomas stared balefully at Harry from the top of the staircase for several seconds, but turned and followed the two girls towards the hospital wing at a respectful distance.

Harry glanced round again. He could see no sign of Parvati, Lavender and Seamus, though that wasn't totally surprising; they had had a good head start.

'Miss Patil and her friends are already on their way to the hospital wing, Harry,' said the Professor. 'I sent Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger with them. Now, I must talk to you immediately,' the Headmaster looked over Harry's shoulder at Professors McGonagall and Snape, 'and I must request your presences as well.'

'We have yet to settle our respective houses, Albus,' warned McGonagall. Snape glowered beside her.

'Very well, please be as quick as you possibly can, then,' said Dumbledore. 'I have a few questions for Harry alone, so I may as well complete those first. Please ensure that Kingsley and Remus make themselves available as well.'

Harry wondered which had been Kingsley Shacklebolt

The Professor turned peremptorily away from Harry and swept up the stairway towards his study. Harry had no option but to follow in the Headmaster's footsteps, leaving the rest of the Gryffindors to the tender mercies of a thoroughly irate Minerva McGonagall.

By the time Harry reached the entrance to the study, the stone eagle was already in motion, so he followed the Professor into his study and, as instructed, sat on the chair in front of the desk. The Headmaster picked up one of his intricate instruments and placed it in the middle of his desk, then sat down with a flourish of his gown. He passed his hands over the instrument and seemed to concentrate. A faint blue glow began to issue from the top of the instrument, painting complex patterns on the vaulted ceiling of the study. The patterns changed in a bewildering series of loops and whorls, never settling into one pattern or shape.

The Headmaster studied the instrument carefully for several minutes, but in the end just sighed and passed his hands over it once more. The light dimmed and went out, leaving Dumbledore staring at the machine and looking more perplexed than ever.

'So,' murmured the Headmaster. 'The Dark Lord does not seem to be the instigator, or even the inspiration for this attack; for that at least, we must be thankful.' He turned to Harry; 'There is one final test, Harry. Did your scar hurt at all during the attack by the dementors?

'No, Professor.' admitted Harry. 'Not even slightly.

'You are absolutely sure?'

'I am absolutely sure, Professor' said Harry emphatically. The shock was beginning to wear off, and his narrow escape was beginning to sink in. The Headmaster had been wrong again, it seemed.

Dumbledore was obviously as well aware of his failure as Harry.

'And so you have survived once more, Harry,' he said quietly. 'I realise that you were not keen for this visit to go ahead, and it seems you were right - although I believe you have strong views on who is responsible?'

Harry remained silent. He was uncomfortably aware that, in fact, the Headmaster had been right about the absence of death eaters, or any indication of Lord Voldemort's involvement.

He himself had been wrong too. On reflection, it seemed unlikely that Malfoy could have been in control the Dementors; which meant others had been present. Harry still owed Malfoy several for the immobilus curses though; about those he was certain. The Headmaster was looking closely at him.

'Professor McGonagall was in contact with me as soon as she heard the screaming start.' explained Dumbledore 'She just saw the flicker of your patronus in the distance, and she has kept me informed since, Harry - including relaying your exchange with Professor Snape. There are several gaps in her narrative, however those can be filled in when she arrives. For now, I would very much like to know why you blamed Draco Malfoy for this attack.'

Harry thought back to the figures running from the station building. They'd looked like Malfoy and his friends - sort of. He hadn't seen their faces, though.

'I thought I saw Malfoy running from the station buildings, Professor, after the attack. Someone, in fact two people, fired Immobilus curses at me - and one curse partly got through.'

Dumbledore stroked his beard and looked thoughtful. 'Two curses you say? You are certain?'

Harry nodded and scowled at the Professor's doubting demeanour.

'And you _thought_ you saw Draco Malfoy running from the station?'

Harry nodded again. This time he didn't scowl though. 'Yes, Professor, I thought so.'

'But you are having doubts?'

'I didn't see their faces, though they were wearing Slytherin colours.' _and they made their flight too obvious_, Harry thought to himself.

Dumbledore regarded Harry thoughtfully. 'So it would surprise you to know that I saw Mr Malfoy enter the school almost ten minutes before the attack began?'

Harry looked down at the desk. He'd jumped to conclusions too many times before to stand his ground on such flimsy evidence.

'No, Professor' he mumbled.

Dumbledore stared hard at Harry for several more seconds. 'So, Harry, who would benefit from making the school think that Draco Malfoy was controlling the Death Eaters?'

Harry sat with a slightly stunned expression on his face. As usual the Headmaster had asked a question that he, Harry, hadn't even dreamed of.

Professor McGonagall poked her head round the door. 'Albus, I've rounded them up, do you want to see us all now?'

The Headmaster turned to the door. 'Indeed, Minerva, please show them in….Harry and I have been having a very illuminating chat.'

Severus Snape gave Harry the usual glare as he followed Professor McGonagall into the study. Professor's Flitwick and Sprout were next, with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, still wearing the scarlet cloak and dragonhide boots, and Mad-eye Moody bringing up the rear.

Once settled in various chairs around the room, the various Professors and aurors glanced furtively at each other then united in staring at Harry and the Headmaster.

'Well, Headmaster, What happened to your predictions about Lord Voldemort?' asked Snape silkily. He was still staring at Harry in the same way that a wolf looks at a lost lamb.

'Well, Severus,' chuckled Dumbledore. 'According to my instruments - and Harry's scar – my predictions were correct.'

Snape started and stared at the Headmaster. Harry watched the other occupants of the study glance from Snape to Dumbledore and back, wondering, no doubt, just how long Severus Snape could hold himself in check.

Not long, as it turned out.

'Are you telling us that you believe this boy's ridiculous story about Draco Malfoy controlling those dementors?' Snape looked round at the others.

'Draco Malfoy would have trouble controlling his own bowels, in the presence of two dementors,' growled Moody. 'Who says he was controlling them?'

'Mr. Potter, of course!' snarled Snape. 'Who else!'

Moody stared at Harry and raised what was left of an eyebrow.

'I thought I saw them' muttered Harry, 'I was wrong, - but I saw someone – three someones, in Slyt – in what _looked_ like Slytherin uniform.'

Snape sneered as Harry answered Moody. 'Changing your story now, Potter?' he smirked. 'Do you still believe there were no Death Eaters present? Who was controlling those dementors then?'

'And how did they avoid our warning spells?' asked Flitwick worriedly.

'We do know that, now.' rumbled Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'Irrelevant! Completely irrelevant,' hissed Snape

'That will do Severus!' warned Dumbledore. 'I have spoken to Harry and I believe his statement that three people were present at the station, dressed in Slytherin colours. I believe that these three people controlled the dementors and also fired two Immobilus spells at Harry – '

McGonagall's gaze flicked to Harry. 'Are you sure, Potter?'

Harry just nodded.

'I am also certain that these people did not have any link to Lord Voldemort. That, of course prompts the question of who they were, and what they hoped to achieve.'

'You have no idea, Professor?' asked Professor Sprout.

'I have an idea, but I do not have sufficient evidence to accuse anyone outright.'

'You have _some_ evidence then, Professor.'

'Most certainly, Remus. All that evidence points to the one group that would welcome an opportunity to put this school on a full war footing – and take direct control of the entire castle'

'The Ministry?'

Dumbledore was silent.

'Some members of the Ministry then?'

The Headmaster inclined his head. 'Perhaps, Remus, perhaps. What do you think, Kingsley?'

Kingsley Shacklebolt glanced round the room; his eyes were hard. 'Almost certainly, Albus.'

'Who then?' enquired Professor Flitwick, nervously.

'Dolores Umbridge! Who else!' growled Moody. 'Stop beating about the bush. You all remember what she was like last year! I doubt any of us are going to run to the Ministry to tell tales.' He immediately gave a lie to his words by glaring at Snape.

'Are there many more?' asked Professor Sprout.

Kinglsey turned to her. 'Several, including the auror who Remus here was impersonating with the polyjuice. Getting one of his hairs was the trick.'

Harry suddenly understood at least one of the puzzles that had been wearing holes in his thought processes. 'So you were hoping to trick Malfoy into confiding in you, Remus?'

Remus Lupin nodded.

'Well, you certainly fooled him up by the Hogs Head.' added Harry.

It was Remus Lupin's turn to look puzzled. 'I didn't go near the Hogs Head, Harry.' he muttered.

'But I saw you - ' Harry stopped.

'_Both_ of them were there?' murmured Kingsley.

'Aren't you just lucky they didn't meet then' sneered Snape.

'That auror was supposed to be on duty in the Ministry!'

'Seemingly he wasn't. Another lucky escape,' said the Headmaster calmly. 'Though not quite as lucky as Harry's escape. Perhaps you could tell us, in detail, exactly what happened, Harry?'

- o -

Harry did his best to explain what had happened, but wasn't easy. Professor Snape was openly hostile, Professors Flitwick and Sprout were doubtful, McGonagall was judgemental and Alastor Moody was his taciturn self, neither praising nor condemning.

By the time Harry had described the attack twice, from his feeling cold on the bridge, to his and Ginny's patronuses chasing the dementors away, his temper was becoming severely strained.

'So you were saved by two girls using their patronuses for the first time?' purred Snape.

'Yes!'

'How fortunate for you - Mister Potter - and you taught them, I understand!'

'Yes!' Harry's irritation at the contempt shown by Snape for Harry and the Gryffindors finally boiled over. 'I bet you couldn't have taught them! But then, they're Gryffindors, so you wouldn't want to, would you!'

'Thank you, Harry,' murmured the Headmaster, glancing at Snape's furious visage. 'I think we have heard enough, for now.' He turned to Kingsley Shacklebolt. 'You said we now know how the dementor's evaded our precautions, Kingsley?'

The auror looked round the study, 'The rails.' he said shortly.

'I think we need a little more than that, Kingsley,' said McGonagall astringently.

'Whoever - controlled - those dementors had used the old steel rails of the railway line. They used the rails to conduct a concealing spell that allowed the dementors to be brought through the old railway tunnel and hidden under the bridge.'

'When did that happen?' queried McGonagall.

'Whilst the students were in the village.'

Harry remembered feeling of cold as he crossed the bridge on the way back from the village. Bridges were usually associated with Trolls, not dementors, though. He wondered how long it would be before the sight of a bridge stopped giving him palpitations.

'Whoever came up with that idea ought to be working to defeat Voldemort, not playing power games in the Ministry,' growled Moody.

You think this is about power games?' asked Professor Flitwick.

The Headmaster held up a hand.

'Whilst I agree that the Ministry is somewhat – prone – to infighting, this attack was not staged purely to weaken the aurors under Kingsley and the Minister. I become more and more convinced that this was also intended to pave the way for one of the factions to take over the running of the school, in the event of that faction gaining control of the Ministry.'

'My goodness me' exclaimed Flitwick, 'do you really believe it will come to that, Albus?' he whimpered.

'Oh get a grip, man.' snorted Professor Sprout.

'I do believe so,' answered the Headmaster calmly.

Harry sat dumbly by wondering at the Headmaster's calmness in the face of the danger to his position. He hadn't forgotten Umbridge's personal hatred of himself and Dumbledore.

'The coup has not yet happened, however,' Dumbledore continued 'and it still may not, depending on whether sufficient information can be provided to the Minister.'

'Such as?' sneered Snape.

'The fact that three Slytherin students, who were Dolores Umbridge's trusted assistants when she was here, were inveigled into providing hair samples for three renegade aurors to use in Polyjuice potion?' suggested Remus Lupin.

'You have no proof of that!' hissed Snape.

'Malfoy and his rottweillers were in the Hogs Head for some reason!' added Harry loudly. 'Parvati Patil saw them near there, and I saw three people who definitely looked like them leaving the pub, just before we gathered for the walk back here!'

'And it looks like whoever persuaded them to give up the hair samples was setting them up to take the blame for the attack, and to link the attack to Lord Voldemort through Malfoy's father.' rumbled Kingsley. 'If the Headmaster hadn't seen them come in before the attack, who would have believed them?'

'No one believes Slytherins nowadays.' murmured Remus Lupin.

Snape leaped to his feet and was drawing his wand before anyone reacted. In fact it was Harry's cry of 'Immobilus!' that stopped Snape, leaving everyone else gaping at Harry's reactions - and the fact that he hadn't used his wand.

The Headmaster's study resembled a tableau of frozen figures for several seconds. It was Dumbledore himself who nullified Harry's spell. Snape lurched forward, but caught himself and stood almost as still as before. His breathing slowed noticeably as he glared round the room; finally he stared at Harry.

'Very good, Potter,' he hissed. 'I should thank you for giving me time to realise I was acting over hastily - though I have no wish to increase the size of your swelled head any further.'

Snape addressed the room in general.

'Perhaps I should withdraw so that you may continue to slander the reputation of both my house and my self?' He hesitated. 'No? - You are sure? - No matter, I have many things to attend to, so - by your leave, Headmaster?'

Dumbledore inclined his head majestically. 'Very well Severus, although I believe you should be concentrating your 'abilities' on one or two of your students?'

Snape nodded once, curtly.

'I want results, Severus. Do not forget that I shall be visiting the Ministry again; probably within little more than a week. You have just so long.'

Snape swept from the room, and would have slammed the door, but for a warning glance from the Headmaster. Silence descended, as the occupants looked at each other. Several were trying not to smile, though Harry was not one of those. He knew very well that not all Slytherins were contemptible.

Professor Sprout was the first to speak. 'What was all that about using his abilities?' she asked.

The Headmaster hesitated before replying. 'A minor question of asking Malfoy about his actions today. Nothing of vital importance, Pomona.' he murmured dismissively. Professor Sprout gave the Headmaster a look of rank disbelief, but chose to say nothing, and Dumbledore looked round the room as if to challenge any one else to say anything.

'I think we should perhaps reconvene after dinner?' he suggested. 'A good meal always allows me to think more clearly– and perhaps Alastor and Kingsley can ascertain whether any further information has been discovered.'

As they all trooped out of the room, Harry found himself beside Minerva McGonagall. For the first time he saw a smile on her face.

'Your reactions were most impressive, Harry,' she murmured. 'although I am not sure that cursing Professor Snape is the easiest way to ensure a long life,'

'Compared to facing dementors, you mean?' countered Harry.

'I see your point,' conceded McGonagall, 'but I fear the school cannot afford to provide you with a full time food taster.'

Harry recalled another occasion, not so long ago, when Severus Snape had come within a hairs breadth of cursing him to death. Maybe caution was not such a bad idea after all.

'I'll try to remember, Professor,' murmured Harry. 'Believe me, I'll try to remember.'


	27. Results

Ch 27:- Results

The great hall was always abuzz with rumour and counter rumour whenever anything happened. This time there was a veritable roar of voices that was suddenly silenced as Harry walked in. Looking over to the Slytherin table, Harry realised that Malfoy was trying to evade Harry's eye, instead of trying to catch it. Harry wondered if, just maybe, Malfoy had thought the doubles were intended for something a good deal less sinister than dementor attacks, and was now rather regretting his part in the affair.

Reaching the Gryffindor table, Harry realised that Parvati and Lavender were missing and Seamus looked spellshocked as he sat with Dean. Ginny and Alison were also missing, presumably also at the Hospital Wing. Dennis Creevey was talking earnestly to a worried looking Stephanie Linney, though she seemed a little happier after Harry smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up.

Ron and Hermione had managed to save him a place as usual, so he sat down and began eating as the noise level returned to a significant proportion of the previous volume. Faces stared at Harry, then looked away as the Headmaster pushed his chair back from the teachers' top table and stood up.

'Silence, please. – Silence – thank you. I have an announcement to make.' He looked round the hall as the noise fell away.

'Firstly, I will confirm that two dementors attacked the Gryffindor students on the way back from Hogsmeade today.'

He stopped and waved for quiet as the noise level threatened eardrums for a short while.

'Yes – yes – a terrible thing. – However, I am sufficiently certain to tell you that the attack was NOT initiated by Lord Voldemort.' Several gasps rang out and one or two small shrieks at the sound of Voldemort's name, but the hall quickly quieted again as the headmaster remained standing and motioned for silence once more,

'Fortunately, none of the students were permanently injured, thanks to Mr Potter and two of his Defence Against the Dark Arts pupils.'

Harry cringed as Dumbledore pointed him out where he sat. He knew that Ginny wasn't even one of his pupils, but Dumbledore seemed to think the lie to be worthwhile.

'Evidence, if further evidence were needed,' continued the Headmaster, 'that expanding the teaching of this subject has been a worthwhile exercise. I shall be giving consideration to extending Mr Potter's teaching role. Thank you, please continue with your meal.'

'So he didn't consult with you then, Harry?' chuckled Ron.

'How do you know that?' mumbled Harry, round a mouthful of corned beef hash.

'The look on your face - how else?' said Hermione.

The noise level was sufficiently high to call for a loud voice to talk to anyone not immediately beside or opposite the talker. Harry could hear those around him asking just who could have control of two dementors, if it wasn't lord Voldemort, and he began to wonder why the Headmaster had told the School that the plan to implicate Voldemort had failed. The only reason he could think of was to warn both the factions in the Ministry, that the plot had been discovered. It was obvious to Harry that both factions would have informers in this many students. He glanced involuntarily over at the Ravenclaw table, to try to spot Marietta Edgecombe. She was staring at him.

Under cover of the noise, Harry quickly outlined to Ron and Hermione the conclusions reached at the meeting, and had then tried explaining his ideas about giving warning to the factions in the Ministry. Ron seemed too interested in his dinner to really pay attention, though, and by the time he had finished, even Hermione had a faraway look on her face.

'I wonder what would have happened if you and the girls hadn't stopped the dementors, Harry.' she said suddenly.

Ron almost choked on his dinner.

'Th'd h'v' b'n k'lled!' he spluttered, liberally coating the area in front of him with corned beef hash.

Hermione rolled her eyes roofwards as she fastidiously cleaned her goblet. 'Really? Actually kill three sixth years? And why those sixth years?' She lowered her voice. 'I know Parvati's got a bit of a reputation, but is that a good reason to eliminate her?'

'A reputation?' asked Harry, 'for what?'

'What do you think,' hissed Hermione.

'Really?' Harry mused. 'Well that explains a few things….'. It seemed his fears were not groundless. A rogue thought stirred in his brain, though. In the absence of any one else, maybe he ought to get to know Parvati better; there was no denying her attractiveness. A small smile began to play at the corners of his mouth.

A foot connected painfully with his leg.

'Harry, are you listening to me?' Hermione was looking closely at him.

'Er – no – er - what?'

Hermione rolled her eyes roofwards again. 'She's not a good idea, Harry, believe me. Now, do you really think actually killing anyone, at this point in time, would be a good idea?'

'Er –' Harry stopped. It did seem extreme, considering the unresolved situation in the Ministry. 'A warning perhaps?'

'Perhaps. Could be they never intended to actually hurt anyone, just menace them and then withdraw the dementors.'

'And make sure they were seen?'

'Could be.'

'So I wasted all that effort!' groaned Harry.

'Maybe, - but would you be willing to bet on it?'

'Not a chance!'

- o -

Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were released from the Hospital Wing the next morning, as were Ginny and Alison. All three sixth years made a point of thanking Harry and the two girls, Parvati making a special point of thanking Harry quite profusely. In truth, He rather enjoyed her attentions, especially as the other sixth and seventh year boys were looking on. He was, however, thoroughly startled to see Ginny and Alison both glaring at Parvati afterwards. Surely they weren't expecting a kiss from her too? Were they? He shook his head in dismay as he realised they were glaring at him as well.

_Women_

Harry just didn't understand them and he decided, there and then, never again to even try.

- o -

Halloween occurred in the middle of the week that year. The last day of October wore away in a haze of damp cold corridors and damp, slightly warmer classrooms. The rain of the previous weekend had hardly stopped and the castle seemed to be virtually waterlogged by the Wednesday. All those who had suffered from the attentions of the dementors were pretty much back to normal by then, though occasionally Alison Linney would stop and stare into space for a few seconds. Harry found himself looking out for her to make sure she was alright, though as the days passed, he realised Colin Creevey was also making a point of checking on her, and she had seemed pleased by his attention.

The moment of realisation brought a sudden burst of dislike for Colin that Harry had ruthlessly crushed. The sensation had been familiar though, Harry recognised the feeling of hatred he'd had for Dean when he first saw him with Ginny as they got off the Hogwarts Express.

Harry realised that, once again, a girl he liked was being taken over by another boy. No matter that she was too young for him, no matter that he still found himself far more attracted to Ginny, Harry had begun to think of Alison as more than just a fellow student, and now he would have to break a link with a girl once more.

It seemed that no sooner had he started to get close to a girl than she was taken away from him - and there was nothing he could do about it. His retreat to Classroom 14 after lessons had finished was almost automatic.

Harry buried himself in an essay for Professor McGonagall; buried himself so deep that it was only Ron coming to find him that prevented him from missing the evening meal completely.

- o -

The students in the packed great hall were laughing and shouting at each other as the Halloween bats flitted over their heads. Pumpkin heads floated over the assembled multitude, the candles inside flickering in the draught made by the castle ghosts as they engaged in formation flybys over the tables. Will O' the Wisps chased each other round the Pumpkin heads and through the occasional ghost, leading to curses and vain promises of punishment from the unfortunate phantom in question.

Harry turned and looked over the laughing students. A feeling of cold seemed to have settled on him, a coldness that nothing seemed to shake, though it seemed to have no earthly reason. He discounted Dementors, and even Lord Voldemort; there was no hint of the Dark Lord's presence nearby.

Looking down the table, Harry could see people in animated conversation; the Creeveys talking to Linney and MacDonald; Ginny and Dean deep in conversation with Neville and that fugitive from Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood; Jack and Katie discussing the quidditch match on Saturday; Parvati and Lavender were flirting with Seamus and a couple of seventh year boys: even Ron and Hermione, sitting opposite him, were engrossed in a conversation about the Christmas Holidays, which were still over six weeks away.

Glumly, Harry looked at his dinner. A more unappetising sight he could not remember and he was heartily relieved when the main course was magically removed and the pudding appeared. Sadly, even his favourite, Cherry Pie, wasn't enough to tempt him to eat. He started to get to his feet.

'Hey Harry? Where're you off to?' asked Ron.

'Not really hungry,' was Harry's reply.

'Well, you'd better have a better appetite by Christmas.'

'What?' Harry wondered what on earth Ron was on about.

'Mum'll be really upset if you don't eat'

Harry continued to look terminally perplexed.

Hermione was the one to realise the reason for Harry's confusion. 'She didn't ask you?'

'No.' muttered Harry.

'What? Why not?' spluttered Ron.

Harry looked down at the table. 'Probably because your house is too dangerous, Ron'

'DANGEROUS? Our place?' Ron looked thoroughly indignant.

"It was, this summer, for me.' Harry reminded him.

'Well – yeah – but that was just after, - well – you know –'

Harry smiled sadly. 'Yeah, I know, Ron... Nice thought though.'

Ron was still stoked up on indignation. 'Mum'll be getting an Owl from me tomorrow Harry!' He subsided, muttering about friends and Christmas and presents and the iniquity of it all.

Harry had extreme doubts about the likelihood of The Burrow being safe for him at Christmas, but he wasn't about to stop Ron in full flight just to refuse an invitation that was unlikely to arrive.

As he made to leave, Harry saw Ginny turn to look at him for a second. She seemed momentarily startled to see him on his feet, but almost immediately Dean had claimed her attention once more, leaving Harry staring at her mane of red hair.

That was a much better reason for missing out on a Christmas at The Burrow. Ginny would be there, tantalisingly out of reach. Maybe even Dean would be invited as well. No, Harry decided, - he was better off in Grimmauld Place, or the Leaky Cauldron, over Christmas; or even right here at Hogwarts, practising curses and countercurses for his prophesied showdown with Voldemort. He turned and made his way quickly out of the great hall and up to the classroom corridors.

- o -

All that week Harry wondered when the official request to return to the Ministry would appear. The talk of factions within the ministry and idle chatter about bloodless coups had wound him tight as a watch spring by the Friday evening. Various articles in the Daily Prophet had hinted at power changing hands up there and he feverishly concocted scenarios in an attempt to cover all possible combinations. He actually jumped six inches into the air when Professor McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder and told him to stand down for that weekend.

'The Headmaster has asked me to inform you that no request has been received, Harry. The official communications between the Ministry and the school are on hold until Monday morning.'

'No chance at all, Professor?' asked Harry worriedly.

'No chance, Mr. Potter, 'she replied.

He smiled wanly.

'Well, you might look a little happier.'

'I could have been playing in the match tomorrow, Professor,' he muttered glumly.

'Ah. – Yes.' McGonagall grimaced slightly. 'You can look as sad as you like, Mr. Potter.'

- o -

The Saturday dawned windy and wet. Not being a player, Harry had the luxury of not having to rush off from breakfast for a final detailed briefing from Katie, or to sit all morning trying to trap butterflies in his insides. He could see Alison and Ginny both getting nervous, Ginny telling Alison over and over again, how to play against Cho Chang and Alison getting more and more annoyed until a sudden 'I KNOW, Ginny!' brought silence.

In the silence, a little voice in Harry's head played back the words 'I KNOW, Oliver!' as Harry remembered a day long ago, before Oliver's last match as Gryffindor Captain. Harry smiled sadly to himself and left the common room for his classroom.

- o -

The view from the classroom wasn't encouraging. The tops of the mountains were hidden by cloud and skeins of rain and occasional sleet were floating down the valley from the west to clatter on the windows like handfulls of gravel. Although not gale force, the wind was blowing hard enough for the flags on the tops of the stands to snap and flutter on their poles. Harry shivered at the thought of flying in that weather and he was glad McGonagall had scotched the idea of a display earlier that morning.

'I'm sorry, Harry. It's just not a sensible idea in this wind.' she had protested. 'Besides, I do not want our seeker getting colder than she absolutely has to today. Everything might depend on her and I don't want anything putting her off.'

At the time, Harry had reluctantly agreed with his housemistress. Looking out at the wind and rain, he found himself profoundly thankful for her sanity. He sat and stared out of the window as the morning wore away and lunchtime approached, but he never moved – even when the bell rang for lunch.

At last the clocks dragged themselves round to 2 pm. The rest of the school had made their way through the rain to the quidditch pitch and settled themselves in the stands. Various enterprising students were running a roaring trade in rain repellent charms and magical see through umbrellas and a large number of students were either standing letting the rain bounce off them onto their neighbours, or trying to hold onto their new umbrellas as the wind fought for control.

Hermione had saved a seat for Harry and she took one look at his rain soaked features before hitting him with her most potent water repellent charm. The charm was so powerful that Harry decided he'd probably have to ask her to remove it if he wanted to take a drink. They eyed each other thoughtfully but eventually Hermione just shook her head slightly and smiled wryly.

'And you wanted to fly aerobics in this?' she chuckled.

'That's aerobatics, Hermione.' mumbled Harry.

'Whatever.'

Harry had lent Ginny his Firebolt GT in a wordless exchange that morning. Harry hadn't trusted himself to speak and Ginny hadn't wanted to. Both knew that Harry could have played after all and neither felt that stating the obvious would gain anything.

Alison had taken Harry's older Firebolt reverentially. Her eagerness was so obvious and so endearing, but Harry could only wish her luck in a voice that sounded to him both stilted and harsh. Alison didn't seem to notice though, for which Harry had been exceptionally grateful.

Watching them both mount up and take off for the pre match warm up, Harry had an empty feeling in his stomach that had nothing to do with his missed lunch.

- o -

The match was a good one, Harry agreed with everyone else about that. The best team had won as well, even though they hadn't got the snitch.

Alison had been furious with herself.

- o -

Harry's prediction that Cho wouldn't be ale to control her team and be seeker had been borne out by the confusion amongst the Ravenclaw team at crucial points in the game. Gryffindor had scored first, a brilliant run from Katie, abetted by both Colin and Ginny playing down each side. The manoeuvre had been practised time and again in sight of the Ravenclaw watchers, but at a lower level, and with Katie on a wing. The change had fooled Ravenclaw completely, but gave Gryffindor an early psychological advantage that they never lost.

The Gryffindor scoring rate was four times their opponent's and it had become abundantly clear early on that Cho Chang had to get the snitch quickly. Unfortunately for her, this made controlling her team even harder.

Alison Linney had used the speed of Harry's broom and her aerobatic ability to frustrate Cho's every move. Alison had blocked her and run rings around her, edging her away from the snitch with a calculated ease that belied her inexperience. Harry had nothing but praise for her and for the coaching of Katie and Ginny.

It was after Gryffindor had edged more than 150 points ahead that Alison made a slight mistake. Fatigue, cold, a moment's inattention; whatever it was, Alison's turn was fractionally slow, giving Cho Chang a chance to evade her and capture the Snitch.

An explosion of cheers broke out from the Gryffindor stands as the winning team zoomed over the heads of the Gryffindors and circled to land. Harry couldn't help noticing that Alison was almost in tears - and that Colin Creevey was consoling her as best he could. As the team floated down to the ground, the Gryffindors charged out of the stand and rushed to encircle them.

Only Harry remained seated. He watched his housemates gather up their team and escort them to the castle, whilst the much more subdued Ravenclaws silently gathered at another corner of the pitch to commiserate with their team. Harry felt eyes on him and looked down. Cho Chang was staring up at the stand and as Harry watched she gave a sketchy wave and turned away. Absently, Harry waved back, before turning his attention to the skyline and the hills beneath.

As the rain bounced off him and the wind ruffled his hair and made him shiver, Harry lost himself in contemplation of the view,

- o -

At last, Hermione's water repellent charm faded sufficiently for Harry to begin to feel the raindrops on his face. Wearily, he climbed down from the empty stands and made his way back to the Castle. The party would still be in full swing and he really didn't want to talk to anyone, but a sense of duty drove him into the common room and the noisy celebration.

The team were still the centre of attention. Alison Linney had obviously shaken off her disappointment, and was laughing and joking with Ginny, Dean, Colin and Dennis Creevey and little Stephanie, amongst others. Ron and Hermione were the centre of another group of players and fans, obviously listening to Ron relive one of the superb saves he'd managed to pull off that afternoon.

It was Katie who spotted him, however.

'Hey, Harry! Over here!' She seemed at first glance to be in great spirits and almost dragged him into her group with Jack and Andrew. The two seventh year boys were also chatting animatedly to Parvati and Lavender about the game, but as Harry approached, Parvati, at least, turned to Harry with a big smile.

'So! How does it feel to sit in the wings, Harry?'

Before he could get over the apparent callousness of the comment, Parvati smiled archly at him and added 'Need a bit of help getting over it?'

Harry was about to say yes, but as he became aware of the effect of Parvati's words on the rest of the group, he hesitated. Jack and Andrew appeared to resent his intrusion, Katie was looking jubilant and Lavender was just grinning knowingly.

'Er – well...' mumbled Harry, worried that his indifference would offend Parvati, but he was saved from further embarrassment by a tap on the shoulder and a broom being thrust in his face as he turned.

'Here, Harry' said Ginny distantly, 'Thanks, I'm really getting to know how to use it now.' She turned and strode back to Dean and the rest of the crowd, only to be replaced by Alison Linney.

'Erm- I'm sorry, Harry' she murmured, 'I didn't do so well after all'

Harry snorted. 'You did just fine!' he said; 'you did really well to hold Cho Chang off for so long!'

Alison smiled shyly up at him. 'Thanks, Harry,' she said quietly, then abruptly turned and hurried away towards the group she had been talking to.

Harry turned back to the older students, only to find they were talking amongst themselves again and he now had both hands full of brooms.

'I'll just go and – well – brooms – dorms - - later then.' he muttered, then turned and hurried to the stairway up to the boys dorms. As he turned the corner out of sight, Harry realised no one had said anything to him at all, after Alison.

The dinner bell rang whilst Harry was still up in the dormitory. By the time he came down, the common room was empty, and he really didn't feel hungry, but he forced himself down to the great hall and sat silently opposite Ron and Hermione whilst they chatted about this and that. By the time the meal was over, the prospect of completing another McGonagall essay was positively tempting.

- o -

The call to the Ministry was finally received two weeks later. Two weeks of burying himself in the ever increasing workload and avoiding Malfoy. Avoiding Malfoy wasn't actually that difficult, as Malfoy and his minders tended to stay in the Slytherin common room unless flushed out by the need to attend classes every so often. Professor Snape occasionally sneered at Harry as they passed in the corridors, but even he had seemed subdued and withdrawn.

The Headmaster had told Harry nothing of the results of Snape's investigation into Malfoy's actions in Hogshead. Harry suspected that, once again, Snape had failed to find any evidence of guilt - or hadn't even tried. The meeting with Fudge would have to go ahead without the evidence needed to finish Umbridge for good.

Harry had also tried to avoid the girls but found no need for his efforts, as they seemed to be avoiding him even more effectively than he could have managed. Apart from quidditch practice and the Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons, Harry hardly spoke to Ginny or Alison for almost the entire two weeks.

He was beginning to get used to it.


	28. Ministry of Madness

Ch 28: - Ministry of Madness

The trip to the Ministry was again by Portkey and once more Harry marvelled at the crassness of the huge sculpture in the main atrium of the Ministry. His memory of the feature was now perfect; each golden detail was committed to mental storage, ready to be dragged kicking and screaming into the elegant spotlight of good taste for the ritual vilification that could be the only response.

Turning away from the sculpture, Harry had grimly followed the Professor's footsteps into the panelled corridor and immediately into the Minister's office. The two tall wizards standing at ease outside the Minister's office doors when he and Dumbledore had arrived had been an ominous addition since the last visit, and the fact that they now stood _inside_ the doors was even more worrying.

The night before, Ron and Hermione had told Harry not to worry, that Cornelius Fudge would never have the nerve to go against the Headmaster again having been wrong so many times before. It was no comfort as he stood beside Professor Dumbledore in front of a belligerent looking Fudge and a grinning Dolores Umbridge, in the Minister's office.

'Well, Dumbledore,' the Minister boomed without preamble. 'Dolores and I have had some time to think over the ramifications of the little episode of the Cruciatus curse cast by Mr Potter here.' He paused and glanced at Umbridge. 'I have to say we find ourselves in agreement that the curse was beyond a reasonable and measured response to the threat faced by Mr. Potter.'

Harry was aghast. Everything had changed in an instant and instead of a rather bumbling ally, Fudge was suddenly as dangerous as an angry manticore. Harry looked behind in sudden panic only to see the two wizards staring stonily ahead. He was at least partly reassured to see they were not yet about to lay heavy hands on his shoulder and drag him away.

Looking back to the Headmaster, Harry saw that the Professor was regarding Cornelius Fudge with such obvious distaste that Harry could only fear that Dumbledore's response would condemn them both.

The situation was defused, just, by the excruciating tones of Umbridge trying to sound reasonable.

'Of course, there are ways in which we could help one another?' she smarmed.

Harry's original response of denial froze on his lips as the impact of her words struck into him.

A bargain? - Really?

Dumbledore was still holding in his ire with considerable effort, although a certain stillness suggested that even he might be willing to bargain for a peaceful outcome.

'And your point is?' he grated, in an uncharacteristically terse manner.

'Well, there _are_ more important things for the Ministry to be considering...' murmured Umbridge, in a voice she seemed to consider alluring. 'Aren't there Cornelius?'

'Well – yes, - most definitely, Dolores.' Fudge glanced at Umbridge again before turning to the Headmaster and smiling expansively.

'Apart from Lord Voldemort?' murmured the Professor. 'Perhaps you could enlighten us?'

There was a hiss of breath through clenched teeth before Umbridge continued in her slightly sing song, slightly flat, voice.

'The Forbidden Forest, of course, Headmaster.'

Harry desperately overcame his desire to grind his teeth in the presence of such hypocrisy. It looked as though the Professor had been right again, although Harry had no idea why Fudge had changed his mind so suddenly and decided to support Umbridge. It was quite uncanny.

'The Forbidden Forest?' asked Dumbledore quietly. 'The Ministry itself is interested in the Forbidden Forest? I wonder why that should be. After all, the Forest is under the Stewardship of Hogwarts School'

Fudge and Umbridge looked at one another.

'Indeed it is, Dumbledore,' confirmed Fudge, 'however, we at the Ministry feel that your burden should be lightened, in the view of the difficulties of running a school in such trying times...two attacks in as many weeks. The strain must be tremendous.'

Dumbledore stared at Fudge, then at Umbridge, then back to Fudge, who he scrutinised very carefully. He seemed disinclined to say anything more, though Harry was itching to accuse Umbridge of the attack by the dementors. He restrained himself with difficulty, knowing that the Headmaster would use what information he had when it could have the greatest effect, and stared woodenly at the two ministry officials. Both seemed eager to press on, but a minute or more passed before Umbridge added any further explanation.

'The Ministry is willing to take over your responsibilities for the Forest, after all, it is not really part of the School, anymore than it is part of Hogsmeade.'

A further silence, as Dumbledore considered the suggestion.

'The Forest has been attached to Hogwarts since it was built,' he said quietly. 'As you know, it was originally intended as a hunting and magic training ground for the School, before acquisitions of other land rendered it redundant.'

Fudge smiled again in that expansive manner. 'That is absolutely true, Dumbledore and, as you say, it is redundant. It is filled with strange trees and even stranger creatures; it has gone wild and needs to be tamed.'

Harry heard the word 'tamed' with a sinking heart. The centaurs, that was what was to be tamed, and Grawp, though he was with Charlie now and no longer in danger. Harry wondered what the Ministry would think of Aragog.

The Headmaster had obviously wondered the same sort of thing, though whether he knew of Aragog, Harry wasn't sure. The dire warnings at the start of each year suggested, however, that Dumbledore was well aware of the contents of the forest.

'Have you any idea what creatures exist within the Forest?' asked the Headmaster, slowly.

'Well, - Centaurs? A unicorn or two? - And possibly a large troll of some kind?' Once more Fudge glanced at Umbridge, who had grimaced at the word centaur. 'Er – anything else we should know about, Dumbledore?'

The Headmaster smiled thinly then conjured up chairs for himself and Harry. 'I fear you are sadly ill informed, Minister. The denizens of the forest are much more varied and numerous than I believe you realise.' His pipe appeared in one hand and magically lit as he settled back in his chair and began a lengthy discourse on the creatures of the forest

'I believe you have already encountered the Centaurs?' he said with a lift of an eyebrow. Dolores Umbridge snarled at the word. 'And of course the Unicorns, which are much more numerous than you seem to think and almost impervious to most magic. There are, however, some who are in a position to control unicorns - and I suspect that Professor Umbridge is in fact qualified in that respect.'

Dumbledore smiled affably at Umbridge, seemingly having paid her a compliment, although Harry suspected that was far from the case.

'Then there are the Thestrals, of course,' continued Dumbledore. 'Able to make themselves invisible to all except those who have seen death.'

Harry was about to suggest that Umbridge would almost certainly qualify there as well, but fortunately though better of it. She was more likely to order a death than carry it out. After all, wasn't instructing a dementor to take a soul the same as ordering a death?

As Dumbledore catalogued the horrors of the forest, Harry's attention began to slip. The Headmaster seemed to be avoiding the greatest horror of all, Aragog and his voracious family, and most of the others were included in the book of Fantastic Beasts the Harry had studied for OWLs. Umbridge was taking notes, but as the time dragged on, Harry noticed Fudge was beginning to get slightly agitated. Eventually Umbridge also noticed Fudge's agitation with a start and immediately began to try to end the interview.

'Thank you Professor,' she said airily, 'I think we have enough to be going on with now. I'm sure we will be able to deal with the creatures you have described so far.'

'Assuming I agree to relinquish stewardship of the Forest, of course.' murmured Dumbledore.

Fudge looked startled. 'But that's why you were giving us all that information wasn't it? Dumbledore?' he squawked.

The Headmaster smiled. 'I was describing the creatures you would have to deal with if you were so foolish as to try to interfere with the Forbidden Forest, Minister.'

Fudge was now looking more agitated and glanced worriedly at Umbridge, as if beseeching her to let the subject drop

Umbridge, however, lost her temper.

'There is no 'try' about it, Dumbledore. The Ministry will take over the Forbidden Forest, and you will have no further say in the matter. The creatures you have described are easily within the capabilities of the Ministry to deal with and deal with them we shall. I suggest you take yourself and this spoiled brat back to your school before I forget that I suggested any sort of agreement regarding the cruciatus curse and have Mr. Potter here transferred to Askaban without trial!'

'What about the creatures I have not described?' asked Dumbledore quietly.

'There are no 'other creatures'. You are just stalling for time, Dumbledore!' snarled Umbridge.

The Headmaster, however, was staring at Cornelius Fudge. The Minister was looking panic stricken and shaking Umbridge's shoulder, but she stared defiantly at the Headmaster as if daring him to contradict so she could order her guard wizards to grab Harry. There was no doubt in Harry's mind now; as he looked round, he could see the two wizards tensing for action.

Dumbledore's voice cut through Harry's consciousness like a knife. 'Jump out of here now, Harry! Get to the fountain then go straight home! - And get it right!'

Harry stood stunned for a second or two. Firstly, Dumbledore was apparently telling him to disapparate, secondly, the headmaster hadn't actually said anything - the voice had been in his mind! He glanced at the tableau before him; Fudge staring desperately at Umbridge who was staring at Dumbledore who was staring at – Fudge - but not Fudge. The features were blurring, a pony-tail was appearing vaguely behind the head and the figure was getting taller as the features changed to a well remembered face, that had once spoken with Remus Lupin's voice!

Harry closed his eyes and strove to picture the fountain in the atrium with all his might. The first syllables of the Petrificus spell were echoing through his brain and he could almost feel the hands of the wizards behind reaching for him, as he locked the picture in his mind and hauled it towards him.

- o -

The fountain was suddenly inches in front of Harry's face, and he stumbled slightly to avoid toppling into the water.

He could move! He'd got it right! YES! He looked at the statue for a few seconds.

'Thanks' he murmured. 'If I ever called you ugly, I take it all back'

Harry's jubilation was short lived however. Where was Professor Dumbledore? He should have been right behind Harry, or had he stayed to let Harry get away?

Harry turned, and started down the empty entrance hall towards the double doors and the lift landing at the end, wand at the ready. Everything seemed quiet, but he suddenly glimpsed a flash through the doors that led past the lift area to the Ministerial suite. Dumbledore's mental instruction came back fourfold, as if the Headmaster could sense his action.

'Go Home!'

Another flash, larger than the first, and bright red; another sudden mental urging.

'GO HOME!'

Home?

Harry jerked to a stop, thinking. His only home was Hogwarts, but the only place he could memorise a location to jump to was Grimmauld Place - because the Headmaster had told him to! Quickly, he concentrated on the study in Grimmauld Place, mentally praying that Dobby had kept it clear as instructed, and again hauled the picture in his mind towards him.

- o -

Harry fell forwards on the floor, at the feet of an astonished George Weasley

George yelled incoherently, grabbed his wand off the desk and levelled it at Harry. The tip was vibrating and a blue spark was flickering and jumping on the end, threatening to earth itself on Harry's nose, only inches away. A sudden flurry of movement at the door, and another yell, saw Fred Weasley slam the door back and dive into the room, with wand poised for action.

'What? – Where? – Have they founds us?' gasped Fred. ' – OH! --- Harry?'

'Yeah --- Harry? What in Merlin's name are you doing here?' added George. 'You nearly got roasted then, mate, jumping in here like that. What the blazes is going on?'

Fred had recovered his composure and closed the door and he was picking up the chair the door had knocked over. 'Yeah, Harry, why aren't you up at Hogwarts? – And why did you jump straight into here? I didn't know you could apparate.'

Harry grabbed George's offered hand and hauled himself to his feet. 'Never mind that,' he said in a panicky voice. 'Dumbledore's in trouble, at the Ministry.'

'What?' asked Fred.

'Why?' asked George

'How?' they echoed.

'The coup they've been going on about in the papers.' explained Harry, urgently. 'Someone was impersonating Fudge. Dumbledore was fighting them and he told me to go home, trouble is this is the only place I know as a reference! There were four of them, maybe more! You've got to help!'

'What?' asked Fred.

'Why?' asked George.

'H—'

'Oh for Merlin's sake don't start that again!' groaned Harry. 'This is important! We need to get some help!'

'Hang on, Harry!' urged Fred, 'Tell us a bit more, before we leap into action. Why were you in the Ministry?'

'To see Fudge about my using the Cruciatus Curse, though it turned out it wasn't Fudge, It was some longhaired Auror who's in with Umbridge! He just looked like Fudge to start with! It must have been Polyjuice!'

'Umbridge!' The two Weasleys spoke together.

'Yeah, Umbridge! She was using me to pressure Dumbledore into giving the Ministry control of the Forbidden Forest. I got out because Dumbledore taught me to apparate.

Fred looked at George. 'So he's still there?'

'YES! yelled Harry. 'I was going to go straight back from the entrance hall but he told me to go home, and I thought I could call up the order somehow, from here.'

'All right! – Keep your hair on Harry. Now how do we get there?'

There was a sudden silence. The twins looked at one another.

'We don't have mental coordinates, Harry, we can't apparate there.' said Fred, apologetically. 'Can you?'

'Yeah, I can get back there, to the fountain.'

George looked thoughtful. 'Well, we can't; and the main entrance is likely to be stiff with guards now, since you got out.'

'Floo?' asked Fred.

'Dunno. Does the floo system work here, Harry?'

Harry looked helplessly at them. 'No idea!'

'There's no powder, anyway' muttered George. 'We'd be using it if it worked, instead of going out in that freezing garden! At least we won't need to do that any more.'

'Portkey? murmured Fred.

'You can make a portkey?' asked Harry, eagerly.

'Er – no. Can you George?'

'No.' sighed George.

'Which leaves walking!' snarled Fred, smacking one fist into the palm of his other hand.

'Takes ages.'

'What about another member of the Order?' said Harry.

'Kingsley?'

'Lives in North London, somewhere.'

'Lupin?'

'With Charlie'

'Dad?'

'You are joking, aren't you?'

'Amelia Bones?'

Fred just shrugged. 'Walking it is. Lets go George.'

George nodded heavily. 'Right, Harry, you stay here and try to get a message to the order. Dobby can probably fi-'

'I'm coming too!'

'No'

'I know where he was!'

'They'll have moved him by now; -if they got him.'

'They might not have! I'll be ok now I'm not surrounded. Dammit, I've fought bloody Voldemort!'

Fred and George looked at each other and then looked sceptically at Harry.

'They want you as well as him, now stay here!' ordered Fred.

Harry looked defiantly at them, as they walked to the door together. 'I'll just follow yo–'

But the door was already opening.

'Thank you Harry, - that will not be necessary,' murmured Professor Dumbledore, in the sudden silence precipitated by his appearance.

'Professor?' said George in amazement.

'Mister Weasley?'

'We, – well, – you got away?' added Fred, somewhat unnecessarily.

'When I cannot get away from four mediocre wizards, Mr Weasley, I will either be unconscious, - or dead.' He turned to Harry.

'Well done, Harry. A masterful escape, and something else Dolores Umbridge now knows you can do, I fear. I am disappointed, however, that you still see fit to throw yourself back into danger. I am just grateful you didn't return immediately you reached the entrance hall.'

Harry blushed at the memory of starting to do just that.

'You knew, Professor?'

'That an impostor was playing Fudge? Well, let us say I was so surprised at the change in heart of the ersatz Fudge that I took a quick peek inside his mind. I couldn't press hard enough to get any concrete thoughts, for fear of discovery, but it felt so strange I decided to play for time, on the basis that Polyjuice potion was used in the attack on the your house mates, Harry.'

Fred and George were not so easily deflected though, once set on course.

'What's happened to Fudge then, Professor?' asked Fred.

'Yes, and will Umbridge be putting a stop to Dad's experiments?' asked George, in a worried tone.

Harry perked up his ears at the word 'experiments'. He knew Arthur Weasley had been working on something secret in the Ministry Department of Mysteries, but this was confirmation that he was still involved.

Dumbledore however, smiled. 'Dolores Umbridge will not be putting a stop to anything, Mr. Weasley,' he chuckled. 'At present, she and her assistants are sleeping soundly in the Minister's study, guarded by Madam Bones and two other members of her personal staff. Kingsley Shacklebolt is on his way and will be taking her for interrogation tonight.'

Harry shivered at the word 'interrogation', imagining all manner of horrors in the deepest parts of the Ministry complex.

'What about Fudge?' asked George. 'Have they found him?'

Dumbledore was silent for a second or two. 'No, - they have not.'

Harry was the first to ask the obvious question. 'Who's going to take his place, until he's found, Professor?'

Dumbledore was silent a good deal longer this time. 'For the moment, no one, Harry. Madam Bones has sufficient authority to carry out the day-to-day running of the Ministry, and I expect Mr. Fudge to be found well before any significant problems arise.'

'And if he isn't?' queried George.

'The matter will be put to the Wizengamot, of course.' answered the Headmaster stiffly.

Harry wondered what the Wizengamot would say to that. There was a good chance that the more adventurous members would ask the Professor himself to be Minister of Magic. Where would that leave the School? And where would it leave Harry? The Headmaster was still providing a considerable amount of additional tuition, and Harry knew he needed every second of it, to survive. After all, without the Headmaster's teaching, Harry would probably be incarcerated in a secluded part of the Ministry, awaiting the displeasure of Dolores Umbridge.

Fred and George were a good deal more certain, however.

'They'll offer it to you, Professor.' laughed Fred.

'Yeah. – Albus Dumbledore – Minister of Magic!' added George. 'It's got a good ring to it, Prof.'

Dumbledore raised his eyes to the ceiling. 'I do not mind you calling me Albus, young Weasley,' he said solemnly, 'but "Prof" I will not allow.'

'Sorry Pro – fessor,' mumbled George, but Dumbledore was obviously smiling.

'Enough. I have preparations to make and a search to organise - perhaps you two could help? – whilst I think Harry should go back to the School. I do not think the use of a cruciatus curse will be bothering him again for a long while.'

Harry could see the sense of returning to the School, but the idea of participating in the search held a good deal more interest. The Headmaster forestalled his question, before it even got asked.

'I would ask you to accompany us, Harry, but I fear your lack of knowledge of the magical community here in London, and the labyrinthine nature of the Ministry, rather preclude your participation.'

Harry sighed.

'There is one thing I would as you to do, however,' added the Headmaster, thoughtfully. He passed his hand over a ring on the index finger of his right hand, then pulled the ring from his finger and handed it to Harry. 'This ring marks the Head Teacher of Hogwarts School and holds a number of useful, though not essential, powers. I would like you to hand this to Professor McGonagall. I will be communing with her shortly, informing her that she is to take over my duties until I return. I do not intend to be long, however I foresee a possibility that finding the Minister may turn out to be a protracted undertaking.'

Harry looked at the ring with trepidation. 'Can't you bring the ring with you, Professor?'

Dumbledore slipped the ring on Harry's middle finger, where it suddenly became small enough to fit properly. 'Time is of the essence, Harry and a thousand and one things may hinder my departure back here.' Dumbledore looked at Harry over the top of his spectacles and handed him a book from the library 'This will be your portkey. Hold it still.'

Harry did as he was told whilst Dumbledore touched his wand to the book and mumbled a spell'

'There. Touch page 4 and you will be transported to my study. Please do not tarry unduly here.'

Harry nodded then watched Dumbledore take a small paperweight from the desk and cast another spell over it before handing it too Fred.

'Now then, - Frederick – this portkey will take you to the Ministry entrance. You are to find Kingsley Shacklebolt in the Ministerial Suite and take your orders from him. George, you are to apparate to the Burrow to get your father. Tell him to accompany you to the Ministry by Portkey. He knows how to create one for that particular journey, having apparated there so many times.'

The twins nodded almost as earnestly as Harry.

'Yes Professor.' They said almost in unison.

Fred smiled at George and Harry; 'Right see you later Bro, and take care, Harry!' he added, before touching the top of the paperweight and disappearing.

George looked worriedly at Harry. 'Take care mate, Tell Ron hello, and give my love to Gin when you see her.'

Harry smiled automatically, and waited whilst George composed himself, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and disappeared to the Burrow.

Albus Dumbledore had stood watching as the Twins left; now he too made ready to depart.

'I will return to the School as soon as possible, Harry' he said sternly. '– and I would prefer that you went straight there, not via a slight diversion to the Ministry. I realise you could achieve the jump safely, but the excuse of self defence will no longer be available when the Ministry officials want to talk to you about underage and unlicensed apparation.'

Harry gulped at the thought of being accused of wrongdoing by yet another branch of the Ministry – especially as the idea had been lurking in the corner of this mind for several minutes.

'Yes, Professor.' he said, meekly.

Dumbledore gave Harry one last sceptical glance, then his eyes took on a faraway look, and he too disappeared.

- o -

Harry stood disconsolately looking at the place where Dumbledore had vanished. Once again, he had been left out, though even he could see the logic in the decision. He supposed he ought to head straight for Hogwarts, McGonagall would be expecting him almost immediately since Dumbledore was going to communicate with her.

Harry felt a certain reluctance to leave, however. Here, he was in his own house, protected by powerful charms, with no need to avoid certain persons, or carry the responsibility for teaching that he had never asked for and still sometimes wondered if he was fit to carry out.

A knock on the door snapped him back to reality. The sight of Dobby's head appearing round it brought back to Harry that he was responsible for others here as well.

'Master Harry Potter has visited us. Will Master be staying here for long?' asked Dobby subserviently.

Harry smiled wryly and shook his head. 'I'm sorry Dobby, Professor Dumbledore told me to go straight to Hogwarts.'

Dobby nodded slowly. 'Master Harry must do as the Professor says. The Professor knows what must be done. – Dobby and Winky are glad to see Harry Potter, even for a short time.'

Harry finally noticed Winky peeking out from behind Dobby. He couldn't help but smile again. 'I'm pleased to see you both. Are you managing alright?'

Both house elves nodded vigorously. 'We are house elves, Master Harry. We manage Mister Fred and Mister George without any trouble.''

It seemed as though the twins were still fighting back feebly, by the sound of it.

Harry grinned. 'Good, I'm pleased with you both. Now I must go back to the School. I'll return for the Christmas Holidays.

Harry watched as the two house elves backed out of the study and the door closed. He looked round the study once more, fleetingly wishing he could just settle in with a cocoa and the books for an hour or so. He took one last look at the desk, then he opened the book and touched page 4.

As the Portkey whisked him back to school, Harry just had time to wonder who Fred had meant when he'd asked 'Have they founds us?' - before he landed on the carpet of the headmaster's study with a thump.

- o -

A gasp, and an excited murmuring from several of the portraits that lined the walls greeted Harry's arrival in the Headmaster's study. One Headmistress, named on the plaque beneath her portrait as Dilys Derwent, (1741 – 1768) made a point of looking closely at Harry as he scrambled to his feet.

'Harry Potter.' She said clearly.

Harry scrambled to his feet and turned to the portrait whilst straightening his clothing.

'You know who I am?' he asked, slightly incredulously.

'Of course! You visited St Mungo's several weeks ago, with the Headmaster.'

'How do you know that?'

'My other picture hangs there, in the entrance hall.' She paused. 'That is not the first time I have seen you. You were there to visit Arthur Weasley, last Christmas.'

Harry finally recalled the picture in the main entrance to St Mungo's. 'Do you know how my friend Nymphadora Tonks is?' he asked on impulse.

Dilys Derwent seemed about to upbraid Harry for wasting his time, but her face softened slightly and she shut her eyes for several seconds in apparent concentration.

'She is apparently progressing well.' stated the old Headmistress once she opened her eyes again. 'According to the nearest picture, she is able to walk and is starting to take some exercise.'

The Headmistress looked at Harry closely once more. 'Now, to return the favour, perhaps you can tell me what has happened in London?'

'I think there has been an attempt to take over the Ministry.'

'By Voldemort?' hissed another portrait.

'No. Just some people in the Ministry.' He thought for a second. 'Do any of you remember Dolores Umbridge?'

Several more hisses of displeasure were punctuated by a single cheer. The cheer seemed to come from the portrait of Phineas Nigellus.

'It was her – and some other ministry wizards. They've been stopped, - but Minister Fudge is missing.'

There was another burst of murmuring from the portraits. 'No one knows?' asked a mutton chop whiskered old Headmaster.

Harry shook his head. 'He could be hidden anywhere.' Something at the back of his mind made a sudden contact. Portraits, - lost persons, - Arthur Weasley, - the Ministry.

'Maybe you could find him.' he said loudly.

The portraits were silent.

'Between you, you must be able to find almost anything in the Wizarding world, if you ask around from your other paintings. There's hundreds of you.'

'And why would we want to help Cornelius Fudge?' asked one evil looking Wizard.

'Because the alternative is Umbridge, and you lot would be facing the wall in no time if she got into this office again.'

There was more silence.

'Very well.' muttered another wizard. 'We will try. To whom should we report any findings?'

'To any one of you in the Ministry that is closest to the Ministerial suite. Whoever that is should report to Madam Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt or the Headmaster. – oh and Fred and George Weasley'

'The Weasley Twins?' gasped a headmistress. 'They are the most unworthy, shiftless pair of hooligans to have disgraced this castle since – well since – '

'The Weasley Twins!' said Harry firmly.

'Oh very well.' muttered a headmaster. 'On your own head be it though! Don't say we didn't warn you!'

Harry watched as the figures started walking into each other's portraits and talking. Order quickly appeared out of seeming chaos, and the headmasters and headmistresses began to vanish to other locations. Dylis Derwent watched as the last disappeared.

'Well done, Potter. First time I've seen them act in unison since the last Goblin Wars.' She turned to Harry. 'You'd better get moving. It's getting late, and you need to give that ring to Professor McGonagall before dinner.'

At the mention of dinner, Harry's insides gave a sudden grumble of hunger.

'Yeah. Thanks. I'll – er – be going then'

Harry nodded to the painting and hurried out of the study. He was conscious that he had spent the last fifteen minutes talking to a bunch of pictures.


	29. Rising Temperatures

Ch 29:- Rising Temperatures.

The great hall was already filling up as Harry turned out of the corridor leading to the Headmaster's study. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were streaming up the stairs from the ground floor whilst the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were coming down from their towers. As usual there was a bit of scuffling as the Slytherins tried to cause trouble, and Harry saw Baddock try to trip a Ravenclaw who stumbled into a Hufflepuff who pushed a Gryffindor who bumped into Malfoy.

Malfoy spun round, wand out, and snarled at the second year Gryffindor. 'Watch your step, rat! Potter isn't here to help you now. You'll have my friends to answer to, and they're worse than any dementor!'

Beside him, Crabbe and Goyle flexed their knuckles and grinned nastily, making the Gryffindor shrink back in fear against the corridor wall. He glanced side ways and did a double take as he saw Harry bearing down on them. Malfoy and his cronies continued to smile as they turned, but the smiles turned to puzzlement as they realised who had given the Gryffindor boy such a lift.

Harry stopped in front of the group and glared

'You were saying? Malfoy?' he snarled. He didn't include the other thought that had occurred to him; why did Malfoy think Harry was no longer around?

Crabbe and Goyle were all set to begin menacing Harry, but Malfoy, glanced sideways at each of them, catching their eyes and shaking his head slightly.

'One day, Potter!' he grated, then turned and vanished into the crowd with his minions close behind him.

Harry breathed out and put his wand away. He could feel something slightly warm on his finger and looked down to see the stone within the Headmaster's ring was glowing softly. As he watched, the glow faded away, leaving the ring dark and dead once more.

Harry sighed and joined the last of the students entering the hall.

- o -

Unusually, Hermione hadn't saved a place for Harry and she looked quite embarrassed when he appeared along the rows of seated students.

'Harry! You're back! - erm - that didn't come out right , did it?' she said apologetically. She looked around at the lack of a place for Harry to sit and shrugged sadly. 'I'm sorry, we thought you'd stay in London again.'

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, don't blame you, Herms. There was a couple of times I thought I would be staying in Askaban, never mind London.'

'What?' she exclaimed.

'Tell you later.' chuckled Harry then he turned to look for a seat at the end of the table. A place appeared next to Katie Bell as he worked his way up the table. She smiled as he sat down and loaded a plate with food.

'Hi Harry, finished with the Ministry then?'

Harry wondered just what Katie would think if he told her all about Umbridge trying to take over. 'Yeah. Finished for now.'

'Good. Practice tomorrow morning. Jack's got to give up for a while and we've got Slytherin next.'

As Katie started to tell Harry all about her plans for the next match, Harry smiled quietly to himself. He had realised the only thing Katie would say about news of a coup at the Ministry would be "They're not going to ban Quidditch, are they?"

- o -

Later, in the common room, Harry finally managed to explain to Ron and Hermione just what had happened in the Ministry, and what sort of narrow escape he'd had.

'You apparated out, Harry? That's brilliant!' said Ron, his quiet voice belying his excitement.

Harry had been trying to keep his voice down, as he didn't want to broadcast wholesale the sort of news that Dumbledore probably would prefer to keep well hidden. The fact that he was broadcasting it to Ron and Hermione didn't really register, however.

'Harry's only got the Headmaster's word that it was self defence though, Ron.' fretted Hermione. 'He could still be in trouble with the Ministry.'

'And someone's going to challenge D-D's word?' asked Ron incredulously.

Hermione frowned. 'What if _Professor Dumbledore_ is killed or kidnapped? There's still elements in the ministry who would jump at the chance.'

'Quite true, Miss Granger.'

The three of them looked round to see Professor McGonagall standing over them, as they sat in their usual cosy corner of the room.

'Ah – er – Professor, we – didn't see you there.' stuttered Harry.

'Evidently not, Potter' said McGonagall, acidly. 'It seems you were so engrossed that not only did you not notice me, but you also forgot you have something for me.'

Harry started guiltily. 'Ah – yes- er - I was just coming to gi- ' he stopped at the look on McGonagall's face. He sighed. 'I'd forgotten.' he admitted.

McGonagall held out her hand and Harry tried to take off the ring. At first it was a struggle, but suddenly the ring grew larger and slipped easily off his finger. He looked at it for a few seconds, noting the peculiar runes etched around the circumference and curled round the Hogwart's crest set into the face of the ring. McGonagall's gentle cough woke him from his contemplation to see Hermione staring at the ring, whilst Ron looked at the chess game being played by Alison Linney and Natalie McDonald at the big table near the fire.

'Is that-?' began Hermione, but McGonagall forestalled her as she took the ring from Harry. 'No questions please, Miss Granger,' she said quietly. 'This is none of your business and now it is none of Mister Potter's either.' McGonagall slipped the ring over her right middle finger and Harry watched as it shrunk to fit precisely.

'Thank you, Mister Potter. I hope you will be available for practice tomorrow? We simply cannot lose to Slytherin in three weeks time, so – '

Leaving the sentence hanging, as a plea, or maybe as a threat, the Housemistress turned and left the common room as quietly as she had entered.

'Harry! Was that the Headmaster's ring?' breathed Hermione, once McGonagall had gone.

'Yeah, he gave it to me to give to Mc-G.' admitted Harry.

'That's one of the most magical artefacts in the Castle!'

'Well, it glowed when I had a run in with Malfoy.' said Harry doubtfully.

'When was that?'

A new voice; Ginny had turned up without their noticing. Dean was talking to Seamus over on the other side of the room.

'Just before dinner, outside the hall,' muttered Harry, glancing at her.

'What was he doing to you?' she demanded.

'Nothing. He was threatening Stevens. He stopped when I spoke to him.'

Ginny looked at Harry thoughtfully. 'Oh. – Okay, Harry.' She continued to regard him thoughtfully, until Harry was beginning to wonder if he had gown another nose, or had broken out in blotches all over his face. He was only rescued from terminal self-consciousness by a sudden shout from Dean.

'Oi, Gin! Are you talking to that lot all evening?'

Ginny turned slowly. 'I'm talking to my brother and his girlfriend, Dean. That's allowed isn't it?' she said, menacingly.

Dean recoiled slightly. 'Yeah – er yeah, - of course, but are we going to, - you know?' he asked rather forlornly.

Ginny seemed to relent. 'Yeah, - right, - okay. I'll be with you in a minute.' She turned back to the group.

Harry was smarting at Ginny's words. "talking to my brother and his girlfriend" Ginny had said; - not to Harry. He stared up at her coldly.

'Don't mind us, Ginny,' he muttered. 'We've got things to talk about.'

Ginny's eyes looked startled for a second, and then went hard.

'Glad to hear it' she grated. Then she swept her gaze over Ron and Hermione and stalked across the common room to grab Dean's arm. She smiled at him. 'Ready when you are,' she giggled, as she dragged him towards the portrait hole. 'Let's go.'

Dean looked over at the three surprised faces and grinned. He turned away before the look of fury had fixed itself on Ron's face, so he never saw Hermione grab Ron and force him down on the chair.

And he didn't see Harry stand suddenly and head for the dormitory, a mask of indifference on his face.

- o -

Ginny made a point of ignoring Harry at every opportunity for the next three days. It made Quidditch practice difficult, but Harry simply set his face in a rictus of concentration and got on with it. Several of the passes from Ginny threatened to knock him off his broom, but eventually he lost his temper and passed the quaffle back to Ginny so hard that she went backwards for several yards in the air before her broom managed to overcome the force of the throw. After that, she settled down to prove she could play chaser better than Harry in every respect, which made Harry raise his game to a level that surprised both of them and brought a whoop of praise from Katie at the end of practice.

After three days, cutting each other dead at every opportunity began to pall slightly. Hermione finally managed to pin Ginny down, possibly using a wrestling hold, though she never admitted it, and managed to explain what had happened at the Ministry. As expected, the word had not got out, although Fudge had seemingly not been found. The Headmaster was still missing, and the rest of the students were beginning to wonder why.

- o -

Ginny finally stopped ignoring Harry at dinner of the fourth day since he returned from the Ministry.

Ron and Hermione had discussed the subject of the Ministry and Fudge's absence almost continuously since Harry had got back, but this was the first time Ginny had bothered to sit with them for weeks. Dean and Seamus were talking to Parvati and Lavender again, but Ginny had just looked and shrugged before starting on her meal. Ron had seemed about to say something, but Hermione had jabbed him hard with her elbow and he had subsided, looking rebellious.

Ginny glanced up at the top table where the Headmaster's chair was empty once more. The candles glittered on the giltwork and ornate carvings, emphasizing Dumbledore's absence. Professor McGonagall was having to lean across the Headmaster's chair to speak to Professor Sprout.

Harry followed Ginny's gaze and found himself looking straight at Professor Snape. As usual, Snape's eyes bored into Harry's, as if trying to accuse him of spiriting the Headmaster away out of spite. Harry smiled slightly, - well, he moved his lips to bare his teeth slightly, - and Snape frowned and looked away, almost as if in shame.

'Still no sign of Dumbledore. D'you think Fudge is dead then?' asked Ginny casually.

Harry was so surprised that she seemed to be talking to him, that he almost failed to answer.

'Dunno,' he muttered after a second or so. 'Unlikely though. I doubt Umbridge wanted him dead, more that she wanted to threaten Dumbledore and me to get charge of the forest.'

'Why would she want to get charge of the forest?' mused Ginny.

'To get even with the Centaurs?'

'Seems a lot of trouble to go to.' muttered Ron.

'She hates them though, - absolutely loathes them.' added Hermione.

'Yeah, - but – '

'There has to be more than that to it.'

'OK Gin, what?' challenged Ron.

Ginny sighed. 'Wish I knew. Maybe Firenze has some idea.'

'Not the Pony, please, Ginny.' scoffed Hermione.

'He's good at Divination, Hermione.'

'OK, he looks good, - at least, Parvati thinks so'

'Parvati thinks anything with a flat chest looks good'

'Katie better watch out then'

'Bitch' chuckled Ginny, briefly.

Once Harry and Ron had managed to gain sufficient control to continue the conversation, it was Harry who asked the obvious question.

'So, are you going to have word with Firenze then, Ginny?'

She glanced at him quickly. 'Yeah, alright. I'll see if he knows any reason Umbridge might want them all out of the forest. Don't get your hopes up though.' She turned back to her food and sunk into a thoughtful silence.

At the end of the meal, Dean had stood up and moved along the rows to stand behind Ginny. All four of them looked up at him as he smiled brightly at her.

'Coming to the library then?' he asked. Ginny hesitated for a while before agreeing.

'Not going with Parvati, then Dean?' asked Ron, pointedly.

Dean's smile changed to a scowl. 'What's it to you, Ron?' he asked in a hard voice.

Ron shrugged airily. 'Just thought since you were talking to her –'

Dean shrugged. 'Just talking Ron, just talking. She's into my kind of music, see?' He smirked. 'Ginny here doesn't like that kind of music, - she likes to play another kind of tune altogether.' He made way whilst Ginny stood up, then put an arm round her as they walked away between the tables, leaving Ron seething and Hermione looking troubled.

Harry wondered why Ginny had looked less than thrilled at the prospect of going to the library, but in the end he hardened his heart against her once more as he headed for the common room and another essay for McGonagall.

- o -

'She's a tease!'

Dean's voice, raised in anger.

Harry struggled to full wakefulness, wondering who on earth Dean could be talking about.

'My sister is not a tease!' exclaimed Ron's voice.

'Like you'd know, eh?' growled Dean ' You and that Hermione? The way you go on, it's a wonder you know what day it is'

Harry hurriedly stuck his glasses on his nose and pushed his head through the curtain round his bed. All he could see was the back of Dean's head as he left the dorm. Drawing the curtain back further, he saw Ron standing with clenched fists, staring at the open dormitory door. Seamus and Neville were by their beds, looking anywhere but at Ron.

Ron turned as he heard Harry pull the curtain back.

'Did you hear that, Harry?' he exclaimed.

'Heard it, - don't know what caused it though.' Harry muttered.

"I've a good mind to give him a good seeing to. Pity Fred and George aren't here! What the blazes does he know anyway?'

Seamus was unimpressed by Ron's theatricals.

'He'd know more than enough about going out with your sister, that's for sure' he mumbled.

Ron turned towards this new attack. 'That doesn't give him the right to insult her, does it?'

'Depends what she was teasing him about, doesn't it?' argued Seamus, more strongly this time.

Ron finally stopped to think long enough to work out the possibilities. 'If he's been trying to – ' He stopped, spluttering incoherently.

Seamus laughed, 'You're not one to talk, are you Ron?' he said casually.

'But she's only fifteen!' raged Ron.

Seamus finished getting ready to head down to the hall to breakfast. As he passed Ron, he stopped and smiled slightly. 'Well, maybe she keeps remembering?' he said then he and Neville pushed through the door into the stairwell.

'I'll – I'll -' snarled Ron, but he was brought up short again.

'No. Ron, you won't. Not till you know a whole lot more.' said Harry, as he started to get dressed.

Ron turned on his friend in amazement.

'Don't tell me you're supporting Dean as well?'

Harry stopped dressing and turned. 'I'm supporting sanity. There's not a lot of it about at the moment.' he hesitated. 'Look mate, find out first, or McGonagall'll have your guts.'

Ron was silent for half a minute. 'Do you really think?' he murmured.

Harry started to tidy his bedding up. 'No comment.' He muttered, but continued almost immediately.

'Just don't fly off the handle. Rule One, find out. - What is Rule One?'

Ron sighed. 'Find Out.'

Harry nodded, relieved to have defused the situation for at least half an hour.

- o -

In fact it was a bit longer than that. Breakfast was an armed truce, with all the participants keeping a low profile, including Ginny, since she didn't appear at all. As the Gryffindors spread out to lessons Harry relaxed slightly, hoping the whole thing would blow over. He wondered if maybe Seamus had the right of it, in fact, but teasing people just didn't seem Ginny's style somehow; at least not that sort of teasing. He mentally shrugged his shoulders and headed for one of his Care of Magical Creatures lessons

- o -

Being one of the few students who could see thestrals, Harry had been persuaded to study them for part of his NEWT. Although they normally lived in the forest, their role in the movement of students from school to station and back meant that Hagrid, being able to see thestrals because of being half giant, was charged with ensuring the herd remained healthy and reasonably docile in the carriages. One of his duties was to call in the thestrals once a month to check them over and put a few of them into the traces to check they remained docile.

A hint of snow was in the air as the cold late November day brightened slowly beneath the clouds building from the northeast. Hagrid had gathered the herd in the forest the previous day and had brought two rather ill looking thestrals into the stables. Even Harry could tell these two were looking poorly. One of them staggered occasionally and seemed to flicker slightly every so often. He and Hagrid inspected them closely and Hagrid had dosed each one with several potions that they had been brewing for the last three weeks. They didn't seem to be a lot better for the potions by the end of the lesson.

'Not good, Harry.' muttered Hagrid. 'That one's not going to last the winter at this rate, I'll have to keep it in the stables.'

'What's wrong with it? We gave it the potions for the usual problems'

Hagrid considered, for a second. 'Well, Harry, its not one of the younger ones, that's fer sure, and you know the potions we've bin brewing are fer general health; clear eyes, healthy coat an all that.' Hagrid sniffed. 'I'm reckonin' it may be on its way, Harry'

'Dying, you mean?'

'Aye.' Hagrid sniffed again. 'Any way, you'd better get back to the castle. I'd better be getting ready for the fifth years, they'll be down here soon.' Hagrid left the stable with a final sniff and went into his little office at the end of the stable block.

Harry stood for a while looking at the ailing thestral, unwilling to leave the pungent warmth of the stable for the cold of the morning. Outside, the sky had grown darker again and snowflakes were flying past the doorway to presage what had been forecast to be the first major snowfall of the winter.

Harry saw the fifth years streaming past the stable on their way to their lesson and was surprised when Luna Lovegood stopped and peered inside. She was wearing a rather bizarre woollen hat tied beneath her chin, with her wand stuck through it like a giant hairpin.

'Hello, Harry.' she said conversationally, 'That one's not looking too good is it?'

'Hi Luna! No, Hagrid reckons it might not make it through the winter.'

A figure passed the door, then a shout from outside.

'Luna, come on.'

A mane of red hair speckled with snow appeared over the half door.

'Harry?' said Ginny, 'What are you doing in an empty sta-- EEEK!' She staggered back, with a horrified look on her face.

'What?' Harry looked round in alarm.

'What was that?' Ginny quavered. 'In there, beside you! - that - sort of - horse thing!'

'You can see it?' gasped Luna.

'Well, it's gone now! But it sort of - appeared - for a second.'

Harry smiled at Ginny. 'It's a sick thestral. It's flickering sometimes, I suppose it must be losing it's invisibility when it flickers'

Ginny was starting to calm down. 'Thank Merlin for that. I thought I was losing it for a second or so the - 'she stopped. 'You mean I rode one of those things all the way to London?'

Harry nodded.

Ginny shook her head slowly. 'The things I do for - ' she murmured, then fell silent, peering into the stable with a sort of horrified fascination.

Now it was Luna's turn to worry about Hagrid.

'Come on Ginny, we've got to go.'

'Oh, yeah.' Ginny seemed to return to the present with a jolt. She glanced up at Harry. 'I'd better go.' she said and turned away to follow Luna.

'See you later then.' Harry murmured, - but she was already gone.

- o -

At lunch there was a pleasant surprise for Harry. Glancing at the staff table as he walked into the hall, he was overjoyed to see the Headmaster at his normal seat in the centre of the row of teachers. Sitting opposite Hermione, Harry looked pointedly up at the top table and was rewarded by a slight smile from Dumbledore. Once the last stragglers were seated, the Headmaster stood slowly and tapped his knife against a small goblet. A loud 'bong' ran through the hall, completely at odds with the size of the object struck.

Once silence was established. The Headmaster began to speak.

'Firstly, I would like to say well done to you all for keeping the school almost completely intact during my absence. I am sure the repairs to the east tower will take almost no time at all.'

The Headmaster looked down his nose at part of the Ravenclaw table. 'There is sometimes a fine line between experimentation and vandalism,' he murmured. 'Please do not cross it again.'

He looked up at the rest of the students.

'You will have all noted my absence. I will now inform you as to the reason for that absence.'

The hall quietened expectantly. Faces turned towards the staff table and the murmuring died away as the Headmaster started to speak

'Most of you will have noticed in the last few weeks that the news from London has included several stories suggesting that the Ministry of Magic was under threat from within. – I have to announce that the news was correct.'

Face turned face and voices rose to a crescendo before quieting again. Once more attention was concentrated on the Headmaster.

'Last Saturday, several of the Minister's assistants decided that they could run the Magical world better than the incumbent. The Minister was seized and kidnapped. The attempt was unmasked during the weekend, but it has taken until today to find the Minister. He is in – satisfactory - health.'

There was now a gentle background hum of whispered discussion. Harry heard a voice from the Slytherin table cut through the whispering.

'Pity they didn't succeed. They'd be better than that bumbling fool Fudge, believe me.'

It sounded as though Malfoy knew just who had been the instigator. Harry was not surprised and he wondered if anyone from the staff table had heard. The steely glint in Snape's eye suggested that he, at least, had noted Malfoy's comment. Whether Snape would do anything about it, Harry really doubted.

The Headmaster continued. 'Unfortunately, the loss of several key staff has caused a certain amount of upheaval in the Ministry. I have been asked to give what aid I can in the next few weeks, whilst a certain amount of reorganisation is carried out.' He looked round at the staff table. 'Professor McGonagall will, as usual, continue in charge whilst I am away.' Then, turned back to the students. 'I hope you will give her the cooperation I would expect from you all. – Thank you.'

'That doesn't sound good, Harry.' murmured Hermione.

'No.' he replied. It looked like Dumbledore wouldn't be giving Harry any more extra lessons for the next few weeks. He just hoped the Minister got better quickly.

'Is that all you can say?'

'Yes.'

Hermione looked exasperated. 'Well, don't you care about Fudge?'

'Fudge is an idiot.' proclaimed Ron beside her. 'I got a letter from Mum a few weeks ago. She said Dad was getting really frustrated with Fudge.'

'I bet Umbridge would have been worse.' muttered Harry.

'So you do care?'

Harry growled in his throat. 'No. They're both a waste of space.'

'Malfoy doesn't think so.' countered Hermione.

'He's the biggest waste of space of the lot.'

- o -

The evening meal was eaten beneath a sky that was thick with snowflakes. The magical ceiling of the great hall made the snowflakes to mimic the storm once again raging outside, letting them fall into the light of the candles floating above the tables before they disappeared. The candles were floating low, as well, meaning that every so often a stray snowflake almost reached the table before apparently evaporating into thin air.

Harry still occasionally thought the whole idea of magical snow falling was quite bizarre, though not so strange as the few occasions when hail had fallen to within a few feet of the heads of the students before disappearing. The result of the earlier storm had been almost a foot of snow in the grounds by the end of the afternoon and the sight of fifty or so students throwing snowballs at each other as the last dregs of daylight drained from the sky.

Harry had been one of the unlucky ones who had lessons that afternoon, but quite a few of the sixth and seventh years had had free periods. Even a few of the younger students had been free to indulge in the battle.

As he had been in class, Harry hadn't seen the huge argument that had ensued when Dean, Seamus and Neville had pelted Ron with snowballs. Ron had been furious, threatening dire retribution for the pelting and drawing an equally uncompromising response from Dean. According to Hermione, the scuffle had been short, but resentment still simmered that evening.

Dean and Ginny were sitting with Seamus and Neville at the other end of the table from Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry looked on with a certain amount of amusement as Ron occasionally glared at Dean and Seamus – who glared right back. It was obvious that Ginny and Neville were somewhat bemused by the animosity as well. At least once, Harry saw Ginny glance at him, then at Dean, and then raise her eyes to the roof.

Back in the common room, another short exchange of words had ensued before Ginny had grabbed Dean and dragged him off to the library, - at least that's where she'd said they were going. He'd had to go over to the library later, but they had been conspicuously absent.


	30. Anger Mismanagement

Ch 30:- Anger Mismanagement

It was quite late when Dean and Ginny returned. All the younger members of the House had gone to bed, as had quite a few of the older students. There was a palpable tension between them as they walked in, but there was a hint of apology in Ginny's demeanour that suggested that she was the cause of the friction. The few words they'd said quietly to each other did nothing to dispel Harry's first impression. He couldn't make them out, but he got the impression Dean wasn't happy at all, and Ginny was half apologetic and half annoyed. Although he really tried very hard, Harry couldn't stop himself feeling a certain satisfaction at their discontent.

Ginny said a short goodnight and vanished up the stairs to the girls' dorms. Dean made some monosyllabic reply and was heading straight for the boys' dorm, when Ron's impeccable sense of timing told him that the time to 'find out' had come.

As usual, he didn't mince his words.

'Oi, Thomas.' he bawled. 'What have you been doing to my sister?'

The whole room went silent. Dean stopped dead and turned back to glare at Ron.

'Nothing. – Weasley.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah! Really! Well, - nothing you need to worry about, that's for sure!'

Ron snorted in disgust. 'Oh come on, you expect me to believe that?'

Dean came back down the couple of steps he'd climbed and stood over Ron where he was sitting in an armchair. Dean's fists were clenched and he was obviously hanging onto his temper by his fingernails.

'Don't worry, Ronnykins.' he hissed. 'I told you, I haven't done anything. Your precious bloody sister sees to that!'

Harry heard Hermione's slight gasp and saw her put her hand on Ron's arm, but he just sat looking up at Dean in puzzlement.

'And what's that supposed to mean?' he asked truculently.

'Work it out for yourself.' snarled Dean then he turned and started up the stairs to the dorms again.

Harry was never sure whether Dean meant his next comment to be heard, but it was loud enough for Ron's ears.

'Bloody – teaser.'

Ron shook off Hermione's restraining arm and started up the stairs after Dean. Harry just sat back and hunched down in his chair as he saw Hermione's eye's beginning to sweep the room.

'Harry!'

Harry hunched down even further, but Hermione had spotted him. She promptly dragged him out of his chair and pushed him towards the stairs.

'Gettoff, Hermione!'

'Well, get up those stair and stop Ron doing something stupid!'

Harry stopped, forcing Hermione to a halt behind him. He turned.

'It's their problem, not mine!' he hissed. He could see the remaining occupants of the common room staring at them both.

'What is _wrong_ with you, Harry? Why won't you get involved?'

Harry stayed silent as Hermione looked beseechingly at him. He knew she couldn't realise just how hard he had worked to shut off his feelings; how fragile were the walls he had built in his mind that allowed him to watch Ginny and Dean, together, day after day.

Suddenly Hermione seemed to give up.

'All right, I'll go and stop them.' she muttered, then dodged round Harry and started up the stairs.

Harry turned and rushed after her, catching up by the time they'd reached the first landing. He grabbed her arm and hauled her to a stop.

'Don't be crazy!' he growled. 'I'll go see what they're doing, but I don't know what you think I can do. I'm trying to keep out of it.

'Why? Harry. These are your friends! And they're fighting over another of your friends!'

Harry was now a step above Hermione. He leaned down and looked her in the face.

'Yeah, Ginny!' he hissed 'This is her fault really. She chose bloody Dean! She gets everyone wound up! And guess who has to sort it all out!'

He turned away from Hermione and started up the stairs again.

- o -

As he approached the door to the sixth year boys' dorm, Harry could already hear the sound of argument - through the three inch thick door. Once he reached the door, he could hear what was being said, or rather, shouted. He was quite astounded at the insults Ron and Dean were heaping on each other - and on Ginny.

Harry wasn't prepared for that. In the privacy of his own mind, he'd sometimes cursed her, and cursed himself even worse, for the situation he was in. It helped a bit. It was the mortar that the walls in his mind were made of, a bulwark against his own feelings.

If he couldn't love, then he'd hate.

Hearing others cursing Ginny was another matter. Something in his mind snapped.

The door slammed back against the wall as Harry just pushed it open. That alone should have warned him.

Four faces turned towards him. Neville and Seamus were standing by their beds, and as they recognised Harry, they turned back to the figures of Ron and Dean in the middle of the room. Ron and Dean glanced sideways for a second or so, long enough to realise it was Harry and discount him, before they started the argument again.

Harry didn't hesitate. He strode to the centre of the room, placed his hands on Ron and Dean's chests and, closing his eyes, pushed them violently apart.

Harry could feel the two protagonists fighting back against his hands, but he kept his eyes shut and stayed absolutely still, forcing them to stay back, whilst he kept trying to blot out the words he had heard just before he had opened the door.

Someone was shouting, but Harry took no notice. They could just wait there till they'd calmed down.

The shouting continued;

'Harry!'

'Harry!'

The shouts were getting frantic.

'HARRY!'

'HARRY! – LET THEM BREATHE!'

Harry's eyes snapped open. Seamus was standing inches from him, screaming into his face. He glanced left and right and realised in an instant why Seamus had been screaming.

Despite feeling Ron and Dean pushing on his hands, they were nowhere near him. Ron was crushed into the corner of the room on top of a chest of drawers and Dean was pressed against the back of his wardrobe, surrounded by his clothing and the splintered timber of the doors.

Both Ron and Dean were trying desperately to breath - and they were both failing miserably.

Harry snatched his hands back as if he'd touched something red hot. He wrapped them round himself and hugged himself in horror as Ron and Dean slumped to the floor, gasping for breath. Dean was also bleeding from several cuts caused by splintered wood.Neville ran to Dean andSeamus was already trying to help Ron. Harry stood in the centre of the room, paralysed by shock.

'Dammit Harry!' yelled Seamus. 'Give us a hand here. Ron's got a broken arm where he was crushed into the chest!'

Harry jerked into action, dashing to Ron's side and trying to work out if anything else was broken.

Ron was breathing slightly easier at least, and he stared at Harry as if he was a total stranger.

'Ron! I'm so sorry, Ron!' cried Harry.

Ron tried to speak, but he could only gasp his words as he continued to struggle for breath.

'Yeah – Harry.' he managed, before slumping down, eyes closed and concentrating on breathing.

Harry stood up and hurried over to Dean. He too had his eyes closed, but Harry tried to apologise anyway.

'I'm sorry, Dean. I just lost control. I'm really, really, sorry!'

Dean didn't open his eyes, but he managed to nod in recognition of Harry's apology.

Harry returned to Ron, and was kneeling by his friend putting a pain killing charm on his broken arm when Professor McGonagall stormed into the dorm with a face like thunder. She stared open mouthed at the broken furniture and injured Gryffindors.

'MR. POTTER!' she shouted, 'What the blazes has been going on here?'

Harry jumped to his feet and rushed over to face the Housemistress.

'Professor, it was a mistake!' he gasped. There was an argument, and I –'

McGonagall cut him off.

'I know there was an argument, Mr. Potter! I could hear the noise from my chambers, though fortunately, not what they were saying. That is why I am here. My question relates to the carnage around me.' She brushed past Harry and strode over to Dean. His various cuts were bleeding freely, lending the scene a slight hint of butchers shop, but McGonagall looked him over cursorily before turning to Ron.

'Minor cuts and abrasions, Mr Thomas, I'll get you to the hospital wing in minute. Now then Mr. Weasley, what about you?'

As McGonagall bent down to look at Ron, the door slammed back against the wall once more. Harry stood frozen to the spot as Ginny Weasley stormed into the room and looked round. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the blood covered Dean and the groaning Ron. Hermione had stumbled into the room behind Ginny and was looking round with horror. Once she saw Ron was hurt she abandoned all pretence of backing up Ginny and rushed to his side.

Ginny didn't need backup. She stepped forward and faced Harry.

'Who did this?' she hissed. Her eyes were blazing.

'They were arguing!' he said.

'So?'

'I tried to stop them, and -well - ' Harry faltered at the hatred in Ginny's eyes. She didn't say anything more, she just took one more step forward and slapped him.

Harry saw her swing her hand back. He could have dodged if he'd thought, but a little voice in his mind was telling him that he really deserved a good slap, and that hesitation was enough.

At the last millisecond, Harry realised that Ginny was really, really trying - and that this was going to hu-

- o -

Pain.

Pain in the side of his face.

A throbbing, aching pain.

Harry groaned and tried to move his head. Another pain started up in his neck, but his head refused to shift. His left ear was ringing, loudly.

Something moved on Harry's right side. He couldn't see it, but he heard the rustle of cloth and the creak of a chair. A few seconds later Harry's right ear picked up the sound of a door opening and closing.

He tried to open his eyes. One of them didn't want to move. The other opened slowly, but the blurred view it provided didn't give him a great deal of information; just a glimmer of light on a high ceiling.

Harry was trying to work out where he was and what had happened. His befuddled mind was struggling with a series of disconnected mental pictures - and making very little sense of them - when he heard the door open again and a bustle of footsteps as someone hurried into the room.

'Well Mr. Potter,' boomed the voice of Madam Pomfrey. 'Lets see what Miss Weasley did to you.'

The Matron loomed over him, fuzzy in the light of the lamps as they brightened at her command. She peered down and shone a small light in his right eye.

'Hmmmm. Very good. Very good indeed. Lets have a look at the rest of the damage. Finite Incantatem!'

Harry could suddenly move his head, but the pain in his neck when he did so made him wish he couldn't. The Matron's fingers were surprisingly gentle as they touched the side of his face, but at least twice a bolt of agony stabbed into Harry's cheek, making him gasp.

'Hmmmm.' repeated the Matron. Next she pointed something else at Harry that hummed slightly. A sort of purple/green light appeared at the corner of his vision, over the injured side of his face.

'So, a fractured cheekbone, as well as the broken jaw we mended when you were brought in. Well we can fix that right now. Though the bruising and muscle damage will take a little longer and I don't think your eye and ear will be too good for a day or so.'

Harry gasped. The next quidditch match was in two weeks and next practice was next Sunday. He couldn't say anything though, because even moving his jaw slightly was out of the question. At last Madam Pomfrey applied a painkilling charm and began to touch his face. After a few gentle prods she muttered the charm to heal his cheekbone.

'Right, now you can try talking.' she instructed.

Harry's first question was about the quidditch practice.

'Will I be able to make practice this Saturday, Madam Pomfrey?'

The Matron looked down at Harry with a gentle smile.

'I'm afraid not. Saturday is tomorrow.'

'What?'

'You were hit so hard we feared possible damage to your brain and decided to immobilise you and keep you unconscious for a while. You've been unconscious for two days, Mr. Potter.'

Harry lay back, mouth open. TWO DAYS. What had Ginny done?

Harry immediately answered his own question. Ginny had done the same as he had to Ron and Dean, she had added magic to her slap. The only question now was, did she hate him so much that she did it on purpose, or had she simply lost control, just like he had?

Madam Pomfrey was now applying various charms to reduce the pain and swelling around his eye and the rest of his face. She was obviously having some success, because his left eye opened slowly and blearily.

'Madam Pomfrey?' asked Harry in a worried tone of voice. 'Has Ginny Weasley been punished?'

Madam Pomfrey stopped mumbling charms. 'No. She said she didn't mean to hurt you, at least not _quite_ so badly, and Professor McGonagall accepts her statement. Besides, Miss Weasley has punished herself enough.'

Harry managed a questioning look.

'Miss Weasley has sat beside your bed for almost literally the whole time you were unconscious, she did not even leave to eat. It was she who told me just now that you were awake.'

Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise. He didn't have any antipathy towards Ginny - at least, not now. He was just puzzled, Dean wouldn't have liked that at all.

- o -

An hour and a half later, Harry was feeling a good deal less second hand. Although his face was still bruised, Madam Pomfrey had managed to repair the worst of the damage, including the wrenched tendons in his neck; and his ear didn't ring quite so loudly. He was sitting up, trying to eat some soup, when Ron and Hermione sauntered in, looking suspiciously innocent.

'Hi, Harry.' said Hermione, breezily. She looked at his face more closely and grimaced 'Ouch. That must have really hurt! No wonder Professor McGonagall reckoned you didn't need to be punished any more.'

'She's right at that.' muttered Harry. 'Good job I was unconscious for the last two days!'

Ron wandered round to the other side of the bed. He didn't seem to be suffering any ill effects from his broken arm, though the odd small bruise showed on his hands and face.

'Ginny told us you just woke up, Harry.' he said. 'She – er – packs a real punch, doesn't she?'

'Yeah. – I guess I deserved it though, didn't I!'

Ron looked uncomfortable. He glanced up at Hermione, who nodded to him emphatically.

'Truth is, Harry, it was partly my fault, - and Dean's. When Ginny found out what we'd been arguing about, we thought we were going to end up like you.'

'How did she find out?'

'Neville told her.'

'_Neville_? Neville wouldn't even _know_ half the words you two were using about her! What did she do, use veritaserum?'

Hermione was looking rather shocked at Harry's comment. 'She didn't tell me this. Just _what_ were you saying, Ron?'

Ron ignored Hermione's question but he looked even more uncomfortable. 'Worse than that, Harry, Neville didn't _exactly_ tell her. She used legilimens on him.'

Harry and Hermione both stared at Ron with stunned expressions on their faces.

Ron continued resolutely. 'Yours isn't the only library with books on that subject, Harry. She got one from the library here, the day after you mentioned it, apparently, and she'd been practicing for the last couple of months, with Luna!'

'Neville wouldn't have any defences at all.' whispered Harry.

'And he'd have known exactly what she was doing.' added Hermione quietly.

'She said she got the whole argument off him, word for word.' muttered Ron. 'I tell you, me and Dean thought we were going to end up in here, next to you...if we were _lucky_.'

'And then?'

Ron sighed. 'Then she stormed up here to sit watching you.'

Now Harry understood why Dean hadn't complained about Ginny sitting here for two days. He hadn't dared.

Eventually, Hermione and Ron hurried off to the great hall for dinner, leaving Harry considering the implications of Ginny's behaviour and trying to finish his now cold soup. He also had time to consider the irony of knowing enough magic to stop a death eater or a dementor, but not a single warming charm.

- o -

Harry left the hospital wing on Sunday morning. His face was an interesting collection of colours, but the swelling had gone and his vision and hearing were back to normal. He'd have been released quicker, but the Healing profession were always chary of using too much magic on the senses and the brain

The snow had turned to rain in the few days Harry had been incarcerated, and most of the Gryffindors were either in the dormitories or the common room, or in the Library. It was Ravenclaw's turn to practice on the quidditch pitch that morning, and he didn't envy them at all.

A sudden silence greeted Harry's arrival in the common room, followed by a few ribald comments about his bruises from the likes of Colin Creevey and Jack Sloper. Alison and Stephanie Linney jumped up and welcomed him in, Alison joking that Stephanie was really disappointed that Harry was back, because she had wanted to play seeker in the next match whilst Alison took Harry's place as chaser. Stephanie had blushed hotly and stammered a denial. Harry could only smile at this, though in his mind he could see little Stephanie trying to get the snitch from Malfoy, and the mental picture was quite terrifying.

Eventually, Katie rescued him from the two girls by coming over and asking if he was going to be fit for the Slytherin match.

'Yeah, I'll be ready, don't you worry, Katie.' he reassured her.

'Thank heavens for that!' she said in a relieved voice. 'The rest of us are doing well, but you need a lot more chaser practise.'

Harry concurred. 'Right, I wonder if we can have a bit of extra practice during the week, lunchtimes or something, it's too dark in the morning and evening.' He looked round the room. Dean and Ginny were both missing, which didn't surprise him, though Hermione was sitting in the corner poring over a couple of ancient grimoires. He excused himself to Katie and wandered over to Hermione.

'Hi Hermie, Where's himself, then?'

She smiled at Harry and nodded up the stairs to the dorms 'Hi Harry,' she said happily. 'He's up there, supposedly revising for a care of magical creatures test next week. If you're going up, tell him I'm going to test him this afternoon.'

Harry grinned at her, 'You can test me too,' he wiggled his eyebrows, 'or was the test on something non academic?'

Hermione snorted and pretended to throw one of the grimoires at him, so he pretended to duck and started up the stairs, chuckling.

- o -

Pushing open the door to the dorm, Harry was met with a very different scene from last time. Ron was sitting on his bed, book in hand, writing notes on a piece of parchment, Neville and Seamus were playing wizard chess, and Dean was staring out of the window at the rain hammering against the glass.

'Harry!' exclaimed Neville. 'They rebuilt you then!'

Harry was relieved to see Neville had recovered from Ginny's invasion of his memory.

'Hi Harry. Niiiccee colour scheme.' added Seamus. 'Hey, Neville, check!'

Neville looked down at the board. His king was down on one knee, begging for mercy from one of Seamus' knights, whilst his remaining pieces on the board were hooting and catcalling in derision.

'Hi Harry, you got away then,' said Ron briefly, before burying his nose in the book again.

'Yeah. Hermione said she's going to test you on that, by the way'

Ron looked up again. 'I know, why d'you think I'm stuck up here trying to revise.'

There was just Dean left.

'Hi Dean,' ventured Harry.

Dean turned from his contemplation of the rain.

'Harry.' said Dean shortly.

'I'm sorry about – well – I'm sorry.' muttered Harry.

A shadow of a smile appeared on Dean's face. 'Yeah. OK. I – er – think you paid for it already, mate.'

Harry smiled wryly. 'Yeah, I guess so.' He was about to say more, but Dean had turned away and was once again looking out at the rain.

Harry sat down on his bed, feeling slightly deflated. He was back to normal with a bump. He looked at Ron desperately revising and suddenly remembered his challenge to Hermione that she could test him too. Next second he'd dug his Care of Magical Creatures textbook out of his cupboard and started work.

- o -

The clamour of the lunchtime bell broke into Harry's thoughts. The others were already heading out of the door, but Harry followed more slowly. He was wondering where Ginny had been and was not looking forward to seeing her at lunch, although, in fact, it turned out he had no choice.

As one of the last into the hall, he once again had to run the gauntlet of stares and whispered comments, though he adopted a singularly stern expression that deterred all but the most terminally dense from commenting. Even Malfoy just gloated and kept his mouth shut. The one or two people who did comment received a glare that silenced them as effectively as any gag.

Reaching his usual area on the Gryffindor table, opposite Ron and Hermione, he found a single space, with a red haired girl sitting on one side, head down, staring at her plate and with her hair drawn forward like a curtain. He sat down and looked worriedly at Hermione – who looked worriedly back and shrugged.

Harry looked round for Dean and saw him down the table, with Neville, and Seamus. Parvati and Lavender were sitting just Harry's side of them, and he saw Parvati glance up the table before turning to Dean and beginning to talk to him.

It was nearly ten minutes before Ginny finally said anything at all to Harry. She spent the time slowly eating, head down, not even talking to Ron and Hermione across the table from her. He was chewing on a mouthful of roast beef when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed she was looking at him. He turned to her and caught a glint of a tear on her eyelash as she spoke.

All she said was 'I'm sorry, Harry.'

Harry had no time to make any reply before she sighed deeply and turned back to her dinner.

Harry had wanted to say that he forgave her, to thank her for sitting with him and for defying Dean, but the words froze in his throat. He couldn't mention her vigil now, and he couldn't mention Dean either, because he finally realised there was a reason Ginny wasn't sitting next to Dean; the same reason Dean had been staring out of the window, and was sitting beside Parvati Patil right now. All Harry could do was keep quiet and wonder if this was permanent - and if it was, how long it would be before Ginny chose someone else.

- o -

The rain had stopped by early afternoon so Harry had thoroughly muffled himself up against the wind and squelched down to the Quidditch pitch to watch Hufflepuff practice. The thought of avoiding being tested by Hermione on the subject of Care of Magical Creatures never even entered his mind – or so he told himself as he hurried down the stairs from the dorm.

Hermione had been so busy setting Ron fiendishly difficult questions that she never even noticed him until he was almost at the porthole.

'Harry Potter! You come back here right now!' were her words of farewell, accompanied by Ron's snort of amusement.

Harry thought he had got off quite lightly, and was almost feeling cheerful as he headed off down the corridor towards the castle entrance.

- o -

'Good afternoon, Mr. Potter.'

Harry jerked round at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice. He immediately wished he hadn't, when the stab of pain in his neck made him gasp. Madam Pomfrey hadn't been able to fix _everything_.

McGonagall looked closely at him 'Hmmm. Still in a little pain, Harry?'

Harry nodded – slowly.

'Hmmm. Considering how hard Ginny Weasley hit you, you're lucky to still have a head.' she paused. 'I saw you were sitting next to her at lunch. - I hope she has apologised?'

'Yes, Professor.'

'Good. I understand from Messrs Weasley and Dean that you were suitably apologetic for your own burst of over enthusiasm, so perhaps we can call the incident closed.'

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank you Professor.'

McGonagall considered Harry carefully for a few seconds, but it was Harry who spoke first.

'Professor, is there any news at all about the Ministry reorganisation?'

There was a pause. 'The Headmaster has told me nothing of the reorganisation, Harry, though he has said that the Minister is still recovering.' After a further pause Mcgonagall went on, 'I also understand you were to be investigated for underage apparation.'

Harry's heart sank.

'"Were", is the operative word, however. The Headmaster had a number of things to say to the department in question, especially as the head of department was a supporter of Dolores Umbridge.' McGonagall chuckled. 'I don't think you have any worries on that score any longer.' She grew serious. 'The most important thing for you to worry about is being fit for the match against Slytherin.'

'I'm just going down to the quidditch pitch to check out the Hufflepuffs, Professor.

'Hufflepuff?'

'Better than nothing, Professor.' said Harry with a grin.

McGonagall sniffed. 'Barely. - But I suppose you are right. – Well, don't just stand there, be off with you!'

Harry turned and hurried onwards towards the main entrance hall. He wondered once more at McGonagall's ability to always make him feel as if he's just been caught throwing dungbombs, or something equally juvenile.

- o -

In a corner of the Gryffindor stand, out of the wind as far as possible, Harry sat and watched the Hufflepuff team swoop and jink around the pitch. There was no doubt they'd got better, especially now Justin and Ernie were in the team as beaters. Susan Bones was making a good job of chaser, but the seeker wasn't really up to much. Harry reckoned Alison Linney could take him apart.

Harry had been watching for about fifteen minutes when a familiar head of hair appeared at the other end of the stand. There were a few other students, scattered around the various grandstands, but none near him. Ginny looked round and hesitated, but eventually started to move towards him. Harry sighed and waited. He was really quite amazed Ginny would come anywhere near him, considering her behaviour at lunch. Eventually, she sat down beside him, glanced at him quickly, and then began to silently watch the Hufflepuff team practice.

Harry wondered what on earth to say, finally deciding not to say anything at all. Ginny had joined him, - she probably had a reason, - and she'd get round to it in the end.

It was Justin Finch-Fetchley who provided an opening. He turned sharply in the air and threw the quaffle to Ernie, who missed it. Ernie dived after it, but it was falling almost straight at Harry and Ginny.

The sight of a heavy quaffle and a sixteen year old boy on a broomstick heading straight for him hit Harry's panic button hard. He threw up one arm to protect himself and was stunned to see the quaffle suddenly veer off towards the other side of the pitch. Ernie threw himself sideways and chased off after the errant ball, waving to Harry as he passed.

Ginny glanced sideways, with a tiny smile. 'You're getting too darn good at that automatic response thing, Harry.' she said.

Harry hesitated before answering. 'And you aren't?' he asked quietly, gently rubbing his bruised cheek.

'Touche.'

'No, just "ouch"'

There was a long silence, before Ginny spoke again.

'I've chucked Dean.' she said simply.

Harry wondered why on earth Ginny was making a point of telling him. He also wondered what to say. A part of him wanted to say "Congratulations" or "Good for you" but there was no way the rest of him would be so cruel and he really couldn't handle the hypocrisy needed to say he was sorry to hear it.

'For good?' was all he could come up with.

Another silence ensued, during which Zacharias Smith got hit by a bludger and started a huge argument with Justin, two hundred feet in the air.

'Yeah.'

Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot joined in the argument.

'Hmmm,' murmured Harry, stuck again for something intelligent to say. Unfortunately he didn't find anything.

'Any idea who'll be next?' he ventured, a touch of bitterness in his voice.

There was a sharp intake of breath.

Harry winced as he realised just how unfeeling that must have sounded, but far from jumping up and leaving, or giving him an earful, Ginny just looked down at her hands and sighed.

'I think I might just leave it to fate.' she finally replied.

Harry glanced sideways. Ginny was looking at him with a neutral expression. He raised an eyebrow.

'Well, - I've got OWLs coming up,' she began, 'and quidditch, and – I - just think I'll give it all a rest for a while.' She stopped. 'Anyway -' she continued, but stopped again.

'Anyway?' prompted Harry, gently. The argument above the pitch was lowly drifting downwind over the lake. The squid surfaced and waved its tentacles at the Hufflepuffs. It seemed to be angry at the noise - and they were drifting downwards.

Ginny sighed again. 'The only person I'd really like to ask wouldn't be interested'

'You're sure?'

Harry really didn't want to know who it was.

Ginny nodded and looked up at the returning Hufflepuff team, who were now minus Zacharias Smith

'He's a silly sod' Harry muttered under his breath.

'Hmmm? – Smith?'

'Er – yeah. - Yeah, - Smith.'

There was a further silence as they both watched the Hufflepuffs recommence their practise and Smith drag himself and his broom out of the lake and up to the castle, but Ginny still seemed to have something on her mind.

'What about you?' she finally blurted out.

'What about me?' Harry asked cautiously

She was staring at her hands in their woollen gloves once more. 'Now that - Dora's - um, - busy elsewhere.' she said quietly.

'Oh. - I see, - well...' Harry hesitated. He didn't really want to talk about this at all. 'I suppose I'm sort of in the same situation as you.' he murmured. 'The only girl I'd be interested in isn't - interested - in me.'

Ginny sighed and shivered. She pulled her coat round herself.

'Life's a bitch, isn't it?' she whispered.

'Yeah.'


	31. Teachers

Ch 31:- Teachers.

At last, the practice session ended and various students began a half hour of free flight before it got too dark. Harry noticed Alison Linney flying on the far side of the pitch, almost above the Forbidden Forest. What also caught his attention though, was the sight of a Thestral rising above the trees in the distance and flapping off along the valley to the west. It struck a chord in Harry's mind, and he sat staring out over the forest as he struggled to make a connection to the thought that had awakened in his brain.

'Harry? Are you coming back up to the castle?'

'Harry?'

Ginny was shaking his arm and, as he turned to look at her, the connection snapped into place.

'Did you ever ask Firenze about the forest?' he asked.

Ginny looked slightly guilty. 'Erm – no. Sorry Harry, it sort of slipped my mind - what with one thing and another...D'you think he'll be there now?'

'Could be.'

They made their way down from the stand.

'We could investigate?' she suggested, as they started across the soggy grass to the castle. She had an enigmatic look on her face.

Harry hesitated, wondering if it was a good idea to go together.

'We could try,' he replied eventually, 'but we'd need to be quick or miss dinner.'

'We could just see if he's there.' urged Ginny. 'I've a divination question I can ask him, if you don't think the time's right to ask about the forest

Harry grunted acquiescence then gave a bark of laughter as a thought struck him.

'Pity we can't just read his mind.' he said, 'Do you think Legilimens will work on a Centaur?'

There was a short silence.

Ginny sighed. 'You heard.'

'From Ron.'

'I wouldn't try it on you, Harry!'

'No?'

'No point. If you can shove Dumbledore out, what chance would I have?' She glanced sideways at him. 'Did you learn it?'

'No, I never really tried, in the end.'

'We're safe from each other then?'

Harry sighed. 'Yeah - We're safe from each other.'

- o -

The light was fading rapidly as Harry and Ginny reached the Castle entrance. Clouds had obscured the setting sun and a reddish orange glow rimmed their edges giving a hint of the glory hidden in the West.

Entering the hallway, the pair turned into the corridor towards the Centaur's classroom, where torches were already flickering to dispel the dark. Under the door of Firenze's room, a gleam of bright light suggested he was basking in the rays of a different sun.

Harry knocked on the door.

There was a sudden thud of hooves vanishing into the distance as the light beneath the door dimmed, then the door opened silently.

Ginny was the first to move. She still had divination lessons, so she was used to the sudden change from the school corridor to the forest glade in which the centaur lived and taught. The light was now the soft yellow haze of a forest evening in summer. An occasional beam of weak sunlight touched the upper branches of the trees surrounding the glade in the middle of the classroom.

Harry followed Ginny into the centre of the glade, remembering the few lessons he'd had in the classroom the year before. He turned to see the rectangle of the doorway, with a flickering torch on the bare stone wall of the corridor. It was completely incongruous set in what looked like the trunk of a huge tree of indeterminate type.

Fortunately there was only that one big tree, so when the door silently swung shut Harry had no difficulty identifying the way out.

'Professor?' called Ginny. 'Professor Firenze?'

'Professor!' muttered Harry, disbelievingly.

'What's wrong with calling him Professor then?' huffed Ginny. 'He teaches.'

Harry chuckled. 'Nothing- I guess. I just call him Firenze.' He peered into the gloaming beneath the trees where the grass seemed to be shorter. 'Is that a path?'

Ginny looked in the same direction. 'Could be. I wonder where he went? The door wouldn't open if he'd gone completely.'

Harry took a few steps towards what certainly looked like a path leading out of the glade. 'Maybe this leads to his quarters, - or stable - or whatever Centaurs rest in. Most of the other teachers live next to their classrooms.'

Ginny snorted. 'Stable! - You idiot, Harry!' but he could hear amusement in her voice. She stepped past him and brushed past the bush at the start of what looked like a path. Harry followed warily behind. There was no sense of threat but the quiet of the trees was unsettling. The occasional rustle of a breeze in the upper branches didn't help to dispel the feeling of being in an alien land. The path seemed to wind around quite a bit, but still seemed to lead in roughly the same direction, at least by the angle of the occasional beams of sunlight.

It was Ginny who stopped first, and turned back to Harry.

'Have we been walking in circles?'

Harry looked at the path ahead, then turned to look back the way they had come.

He shrugged. 'Don't think so. Why?'

Ginny looked slightly exasperated. 'Think, Harry. How far have we walked?'

Harry shrugged again. 'No idea. What do you reckon?'

'Well over a hundred yards.'

'Oh!'

'Yes. Oh. - The classrooms along this corridor are no more than about 25 yards long. I thought they might have been linked together since they weren't being used, but there just isn't room in the building'

'Um – this forest just kind of sucks you in doesn't it?' muttered Harry, sheepishly.

'Only if you're not paying attention, Harry.'

Harry grunted. 'You sound like Hermione.'

'Well you're thinking like Ron.' Ginny grumbled.

'Be nice.'

'I was, I could have said you're _looking_ like Ron.'

Ginny turned to start off down the path once more, but stopped when she realised Harry was now standing looking round at the forest.

'A "Room of requirement"?' he murmured.

'Hmmm?'

'A "Room of Requirement"; bigger on the inside than on the outside.' He turned back to Ginny. 'That one we used for the DA was actually in a wall between the corridor and the Astronomy classroom...I checked.'

'But the Headmaster set this classroom up for Firenze, Harry. I though you said he doesn't know how to open one. I didn't know there was _more_ than one, either.'

Harry pondered the problem for some while. 'I knew there could be more than one, but not who knew how to open one.' he finally murmured. 'Maybe Firenze does, - Or maybe Dumbledore asked the school?'

'Very good, Harry Potter.'

Both Gryffindors jumped at the voice beside them. A moment later Firenze himself stepped out of the bushes beside the path. He towered over the two of them - and for a second he seemed immensely threatening - but the moment passed and suddenly he was the same palomino Centaur they both remembered from divination. He looked at them both closely.

'Ginevra Weasley - and Harry Potter. I have not seen you for several months. I am delighted to see you both.' He hesitated. 'What has happened to you face, Harry Potter?'

'My face?'

The Centaur touched Harry's left cheek.

'Oh! I was slapped, that's all.' Harry said, smiling slightly.

Firenze frowned. 'And you do not seem to mind? - Peculiar. - And who did this to you?'

Ginny blushed and mumbled something.

The Centaur looked puzzled and cocked his head to once side, questioningly.

'It was Ginny.' chuckled Harry.

Firenze looked even more puzzled. 'And yet you are talking to each other. You still seem to be friends. Any Centaur who slapped me would be my enemy for life.' He looked closely at the two of them. 'Ah!' he exclaimed. 'Would it be part of the human mating ritual?'

'No it bloody well wouldn't!' snarled Ginny immediately.

Firenze stepped back a pace in the face of Ginny's vehemence. Harry was almost as surprised, but he managed a more measured response whilst Ginny spluttered incoherently in rage and embarrassment.

'It was a misunderstanding, Firenze.' he said earnestly. 'Ginny thought I'd intended to hurt her brother and her boyfriend, but I hadn't.'

Firenze was most apologetic, however.

'I am sorry for causing you distress, Miss. Weasley. I find your human habits almost incomprehensible at times, I am afraid. Perhaps we should return to the glade and you can tell me what it is that brought you into my forest in the first place. Both nodded, and Ginny's face showed the effort she made to bring her anger under control before they reached the start of the path

Back in the glade, Harry's stomach remembered the imminent evening meal and growled loudly. The Centaur looked skeptically in Harry's direction

'We haven't got long before dinner, Firenze,' began Harry. 'We just wanted to ask you a question about the forest.'

Firenze stood motionless in thought for long enough that Harry began to think he'd inadvertently insulted the Centaur.

'Go on.' Firenze murmured cautiously.

Actually, we do have another question first.' interposed Ginny. Harry stared at her. 'What was Harry right about? Who did create this expanse of forest?'

The Centaur turned to her. 'The room was indeed provided by the school. You should know, Miss Weasley, Centaurs have roamed the Forbidden Forest since before the school was founded. We have grown with the School. - We know it, and yes, we can talk to it. I asked that the room be enlarged in this manner.'

'By how much?' asked Ginny.

'Onehundredfold.'

'Wow. That's some classroom you have here.' she muttered.

Harry wondered why the School didn't side with the rest of Firenze's herd, if it had known them so long. He didn't really want to ask though, so it was a relief when Firenze answered the question for him.

'The School was uncooperative at first. No doubt in loyalty to the rest of my herd. It didn't take long to convince it that I was the one who wished to save and nurture the students, whilst the rest of the herd wanted to attack every wizard and witch they could lay hands on.'

Harry remembered the school's longing for its students to return. Fortunately the conversation now provided an opening for his own questions about the forest.

'If you and your herd have been in the forest for so long, Firenze, perhaps you know why Dolores Umbridge and several of her co-conspirators wanted to take control of the forest and get you out?'

'Take control of the forest? – I do not know why that horrible human woman 'Umbridge' should want to take over the forest.'

'Is there some source of power in the forest?'

'Only that power that resides in the forest inhabitants - especially the Centaurs.' Firenze added proudly.

'If she had managed to take over the forest? How could she have used the power?'

'There are ways. Harry Potter, - Terrible ways, - but there are ways.'

'And you couldn't have done anything about it?' asked Ginny.

Firenze looked grave. 'Our best course of action would have been to leave, taking the power with us.'

'Where to?' breathed Ginny.

'This is not the only magical forest in this world, Miss Weasley. We would have to join our cousins in one of the other forests.' He hesitated. 'There would be bloodshed.'

'Bloodshed?'

'Indeed. We would have to take sufficient forest under our control. The other herd would fight.'

Harry was still thinking about Umbridge's plans.

'So if Umbridge ordered you out, she'd loose the power she was looking for?' he asked.

'That is the case.' confirmed Firenze.

'Pity you can't leave anyway.' muttered Harry thoughtfully.

'The way is long and hard, Harry Potter. The Centaurs will not leave the forbidden forest unless it is the only alternative to extinction.'

Ginny was obviously still thinking about the other forests.

'Where are the other forests, Professor?' she asked eagerly.

Firenze hesitated and Harry could see he didn't want to discuss the subject. Fortunately for the Centaur, the sound of the dinner bell sounded through the foliage, making the two Gryffindors start.

Firenze smiled, showing the odd, slightly canine, teeth of the centaur. 'His voice had hints of relief when he spoke.

'I'm afraid the subject of forests will have to wait until another day, Miss Weasley. I must return to my bower for my evening repast, and you must away to the great hall.'

Harry was somewhat amused by the Centaur's flowery language. Ginny just looked annoyed, but she brightened up slightly as the door to the corridor swung open to allow in the final few clangs of the dinner bell.

'Thank you Professor.' she said politely as she and Harry stepped into the corridor.

'Yeah, thanks, Firenze.' added Harry, as the door swung shut.

They both heard the sound of hooves vanishing into the distance as they turned away down the corridor towards the great hall.

'Well?' asked Ginny, as they made their way to the Great Hall. 'Are we any the wiser?'

Harry remained thoughtful. 'I'm not sure. We know there is power in the forest, and that it can only be used at great cost to the inhabitants. Perhaps that's what Umbridge had in mind when she said 'deal with'; not to throw out the inhabitants but to use them.'

'She's monstrous, Harry!'

'Yeah, and knowing her, she'll worm her way out of the trouble she's in somehow and get back into the Ministry.'

'Could be that – 'Ginny stopped as they reached the hall. They were close to being the last to enter and most of the places were taken, one was spare opposite Hermione and another down the table near Dean. Ginny and Harry stopped by the end of the table and looked at each other.

'You sit with Ron and Herms' muttered Harry.

'No it's OK, you sit with them.'

'No, you.'

Ginny was about to continue the argument when they both noticed the third year sitting opposite Ron get up and move down the table, glaring at Ron as she went. They looked at on another and shrugged.

Harry waved Ginny forward. 'You sit opposite Ron?'

'No, you.'

Harry chuckled.

'Whatever.'

- o -

Dinner was a slightly more cheerful affair than lunch. At least Ginny wasn't staring silently into her food the whole time. Harry saw her sneak a look down the table a couple of times, but decided not to show he'd noticed. She didn't really seem to care that Dean and Parvati were talking earnestly, however.

The conversation with Ron and Hermione quickly got round to their visit to Firenze.

'Firenze's is just huge!' enthused Ginny.

Several heads turned to look at her.

'What is?'

'Firenze's classroom.'

'Oh.' The heads turned away.

'How did it get that way?' asked Hermione, with a sigh.

'Apparently the School expanded the classroom to give him more room.' explained Harry.

One or two heads turned back.

'Yeah! Right.' jeered Colin Creevey.

Ginny growled. 'Next time you go in there, you'll see the path out of the glade, Colin.'

Colin laughed. 'There's no path out of the glade. I've looked for a way out of that classroom plenty of times, out of sheer desperation! – You and Harry haven't been sampling the contents of Sprout's dried herb store, have you?' He turned away, still chuckling.

Ginny was about to retort, but Harry put a hand on her arm. She spun round so fast he almost fell back off the bench.

'Eaassy Ginny,' he muttered. 'Perhaps Firenze doesn't want everyone galloping round in his forest. - Maybe he normally hides the path. - Maybe we should just shut up about it?'

Ginny relaxed slightly. 'Yeah, maybe you're right.' She looked at him slightly strangely. 'and you _can_ let go of my arm now.'

Harry hurriedly drew his hand back, feeling thoroughly embarrassed, but she didn't actually seem to be angry.

The ensuing silence was broken by Hermione.

'It makes me wonder why you two were allowed to see the path then.' she said quietly.

Harry shrugged. 'Dunno, - but he must have felt us coming, 'cause he was gone by the time the door opened.'

'Spooky.' muttered Ron.

'Yeah.'

- o -

The next week was strange for Harry. Ginny now made a point of joining him, Hermione and Ron at mealtimes, and often in the common room. She didn't talk a lot, which was strange in itself, and her relationship with Harry alternated several times a day between the warmth of a longstanding friendship and the cool of a vague acquaintanceship. Harry found himself mirroring Ginny's behaviour, but slightly out of synchronisation, leading to considerable confusion for both of them. Interestingly enough, though, neither of them got angry. By the end of the week the swings were getting less violent, and some sort of equilibrium was becoming established. Harry was afraid he was beginning to enjoy her company way too much.

The only other significant occurrence was the appearance of Alastor Moody in Harry's classroom before the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Third year lesson on Thursday. The class had filed in and sat down and Harry had just ordered the register to take the role when the 'clump – clump' of Moody's wooden leg sounded outside the room and he limped in and sat down at the back.

'Don't mind me,' he growled, 'Just get on with the lesson.'

Harry sighed. This was typical Moody, sit at the back and glower then expect him to perform as usual. He waited till the register had flapped back to the desk then began to explain the next spell he intended to teach. All the time, Moody sat and looked round at the students with his magical eye and muttering comments under his breath. His real eye however, was fixed beadily on Harry.

After about ten minutes, Harry altered the furniture, with the exception of Moody's chair, and started the class on the practical aspect.

In fact, the practice was going well, although none of the students had actually succeeded in raising the defence charm before Moody stood up and stumped to the door. He stopped and waited. The practice activity ground to a halt as the students turned to look at the DADA master, one by one.

'Good explanation, Mr. Potter.' rumbled Moody. 'If this lot don't get the hang of it by the end of the lesson, give 'em all a detention.' He glowered at the class for few seconds then looked at Harry again. 'Come and see me after dinner, I've a surprise for you.'

He stumped out and shut the door, surprisingly quietly.

Harry sighed once more. 'Right, you heard the Professor. Let's see if you can make his little heart happy.'

'He hasn't got a heart.'

'So cynical, Miss Linney?'

'Damn right, Mr. Potter.'

- o -

'Well Mr. Potter? Did they get the hang of it?'

'Of course, Professor.'

Moody looked sceptical. 'Really?'

Harry smiled mysteriously.

Moody grunted. 'Quite right. – They're your class, - you decide if they put the effort in.'

Harry's smile remained.

'No detentions?'

'No'

Moody shrugged. 'It looks as if you've got them well ahead of Dumbledore's new curriculum, anyway. That's impressive.' He sat down at his desk. 'From your reports, the second years are well ahead too.'

'They're coping pretty well, Professor.'

Moody gestured to a chair in front of the desk. It jumped up and scurried round behind Harry.

'Hmmm. - Sit down Harry, you make the place look untidy.'

Harry sat, then started as the chair picked him up and scurried back to the front of Moody's desk.

'Now we can talk face to face, Harry.'

More like face to half a face, thought Harry, slightly wildly.

Moody managed a smile. That worried Harry more than anything else.

'Since you're doing so well,' began Moody, 'I've decided you can help with getting the fourth and fifth years up to scratch after Christmas. The fifths especially, they've got OWLs. You can alternate them with the second and thirds.

Harry gulped. The rest of Moody's words were lost as his brain fixed on one fact, he'd be teaching Ginny. Oh dear.

Moody had finished speaking and was looking expectant. Harry started once more.

'Erm, - Yes – er – good.'

Moody sighed. 'Where did I lose you?'

Harry gulped. 'Alternate with the second and thirds?'

He waited for the storm, but Moody just chuckled. It sounded like rainwater in a rusty downpipe.

'I said, I've arranged for someone to help you with the practical work and me with the class work. They'll alternate teaching classes with you and me, starting after Christmas.'

'Er, - who, Professor?' murmured Harry. He didn't like the sound of this.

'Nymphadora Tonks. – She'll be out of hospital by then.'

Now he knew why he hadn't like the sound of it.

- o -

'Dora?' whispered Ginny.

'Yeah. She'll be fit enough by then.' Harry muttered. They were sitting at the usual table in the corner of the common room. Ron and Hermione were on a mission - on the seventh floor.

'What about - well, will it make any - what will you...' Ginny was having serious trouble putting together a coherent sentence.

Harry decided to put her out of her misery. 'It'll be interesting.' was all he said.

'Interesting!'

'I expect Charlie will be round here quite a lot. He can apparate in from his research station to the potting shed.'

'You don't mind?'

'It'll hurt a bit, - it's bound to - but things are different,' he smiled slightly. 'very different. I'll live.'

He looked up at her and was amazed to see the concern on her face.

'Thanks Ginny,' he said quietly. 'It'll be okay. Don't forget, we'll see her over Christmas anyway. Who knows what'll have happened by next term.

- o -

The final full Quidditch practice before the Slytherin game was Sunday morning. The weather was fine, for a change, though a dusting of snow on the ground brightened the landscape considerably. The hills glistened in the sharp sunlight as it slanted across the moors.

The team assembled immediately after breakfast, muffled against the cold and trying to stop their extremities from going numb. Harry had brought his two brooms and given the Firebolt to Ginny to use. Alison Linney was having to make do with her Nimbus 2000, though with her being so light, the manoeuvrability of the Nimbus just about outweighed the lack of power, at least around the stadium. Harry hoped she wouldn't have to carry out any long climbing chases.

'Right!' said Katie forcefully. 'We've got Harry back, so I want you, Colin, to get on with beater practice with Andrew. I'll be over to give you a hand after a while. Harry, will you and Ginny get going with a chaser warm up, with Ron. Alison, I'll be with you for a while. I want to run through some of the more violent blocking moves Malfoy is famous for.' She blew a whistle and jumped onto her broom.

'Come on, you lazy gits.' she bellowed, as they singularly failed to leap aboard their sticks immediately.

'Okay, Okay, Katie.' grumbled Ginny.

'Yeah. Keep your bra on!' added Andrew.

Katie scowled at him, then she took off with her nose in the air.

Harry looked at Ginny, who looked at Ron, who looked at Hermione, who looked at Harry. All four tried desperately to stop themselves from laughing – and failed.

- o -

The practice did in fact go well. The whole team seemed to have reached the stage where all the members were more than just competent in their positions. They were good, and they knew it. Harry and Ginny weren't quite as sparkling as they had been at the previous practice, but then, they weren't having a major snit, either. Harry was quite happy to accept the slight loss of sharpness and it looked as though Ginny was of the same mind. At least she'd smiled at him as she tried to knock him off his broom with her quaffle passes.

Katie was quite jubilant when practice was over, just before lunch. The team were no longer cold; in fact Harry was sweating freely and Alison was nursing several bruises. When Katie demonstrated blocking manoeuvres, she didn't hold back.

The Team Captain did have one small surprise for them all, though.

'Well done all! That was great! There's a few things we still need to polish.'

Puzzled looks were passed around. Most looks included a mouthed 'When?'

Katie looked jubilant. 'I've block booked the pitch for lunchtime,' she said, happily. 'For every day next week!'

- o -


	32. A New Kid In Town

Ch 32:- A New Kid in Town

The next week flew by.

All in all, Harry didn't have time to get nervous about the upcoming match; Alison Linney did though. Malfoy and his cronies had finally realised that she was actually going to be the seeker and had begun to pile on the pressure during the school day, quite apart from standing and jeering during the half hour lunchtime practices. Pansy Parkinson was the most obnoxious, but Crabbe and Goyle had taken to walking out in front of her and smirking nastily, whilst Malfoy just smirked. They didn't do anything physical because Dennis Creevey and Natalie MacDonald had taken to escorting Alison most of the time and Ginny had detailed some of the other Gryffindors to help.

Seeing Alison being the centre of attention, both good and bad, reminded Harry of his own celebrity status as the Gryffindor seeker only a couple of years previously. He wasn't jealous - much - mainly because he had so many other things on his mind.

Most importantly, Harry was trying to get his classes to a uniformly high grade before Christmas, for all the spells they were supposed to know. He could just see Dora checking the students' abilities and he wanted them to do well - mainly so Dora wouldn't have anything to complain about.

Various teachers were also piling on the work, to ensure they too covered everything they were supposed to during that term. Even Dumbledore appeared a couple of times to give Harry his defensive spells and Occlumency practice, though he refused to even discuss the goings on in the ministry.

Ginny was still quiet, though she was fast becoming a fixture at Harry's side outside classes. He still wondered when she'd suddenly pick on someone and leave him back on square one. Despite being profoundly uneasy, he hadn't the heart, or the willpower, to push her away. Instead, he spent a lot of time staring out of the windows and humming various fairly apocalyptic songs about love, loss and motorcycle crashes by a wizard singer who called himself Moat Life.

The news from Ron that Mrs. Weasley was trying to get permission to invite Harry to the Burrow for Christmas now had a double edge. He really wanted to be there, but it was going to be the most frustrating Christmas ever. Harry wondered just what Mrs Weasley could do to persuade Dumbledore though, since he was the key to allowing Harry any latitude at all. Still, he reflected, she'd got them all into the Order - maybe she could get him into the Burrow.

- o -

Saturday morning dawned cold and grey. From the Gryffindor tower windows, Harry had looked out at the lowering clouds and shivered. The wind was from the northeast, and snow had been forecast for later.

The four friends now sat at breakfast chewing on their bacon and eggs. The quidditch match had been brought forward to the morning, as it usually was in winter, so Harry was hoping the snow would hold off long enough to complete the match. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet as usual, Ron was discussing tactics with Ginny and Harry was looking round the hall. He could see Alison Linney was making heavy weather of her breakfast, despite the attention of Colin and his little brother. She looked up at that moment and he could see her nervousness clearly in her expression. He waved and she smiled slightly. Then she smiled more widely for some reason.

Harry looked round sharply, just catching Ginny lowering her hand to the table and trying to look innocent. Ron and Hermione were laughing.

Harry sighed. 'Well, if it cheers her up. – '

'She reminds me of you, when you had to face Slytherin.' said Hermione, still chuckling.

'Really?' asked Ginny, suddenly taking an interest.

'Yep. He was petrified.'

'Aww, - poor Harry.' cooed Ginny and she patted him on the head. She had been getting steadily more relaxed in his presence for the last two weeks and occasionally she stepped over the line between friendship and familiarity. This was the sort of thing she did, but Harry just couldn't bring himself to reciprocate. The thought that the only reason she was sitting with them was that she couldn't have the boy she wanted was just too much to overcome. He just smiled slightly sickly and kept eating.

Ginny paused and looked at him.

'You okay, Harry?' she asked.

Harry smiled again, somewhat more sincerely.

'Yeah, I'm okay, Gin. Maybe I'm getting nervous too.'

Ginny hesitated. 'Sorry. I didn't mean - well, I didn't - '

Harry put a hand on her wrist. 'I said it's okay.' He took his hand away. 'Now. enough with the apologies.'

Ginny smiled. 'Yes, O teacher mine.'

Harry sighed to himself. Next year was going to be hard work.

- o -

The clouds were still low and the breeze cut like a knife as the students surged down to the quidditch pitch like an army of invading ants. They flowed up the stairways and spread out over the stands, as if devouring the brightly coloured seats and turning the skeletons of the structures into heaving masses of waved antennae.

The teams had gone down earlier and were already dressed in their quidditch robes and tightening the various items of leather gear that made up the quidditch protective armour. Squeaking slightly and looking like the cast of a teenage Roman bondage movie, they carried their brooms over their shoulders as they walked out onto the pitch.

The Slytherins were late, no doubt intending to try to psyche out the Gryffindors but Katie Bell was well able to deal with the machinations of the likes of Malfoy. She immediately got the team onto their brooms and took off for the warm up, leading them round the stadium several times in close formation. The circuits got slightly quicker each time, but Katie was watching the opposing team's entrance like a hawk.

At the first sign of the Slytherins, Katie signalled the Gryffindors to break upwards. They rose rapidly in her wake, holding station, and then diving behind her as she swooped down and tore over the heads of the Slytherins emerging onto the pitch. Katie and the Gryffindors then continued around the inside of the stadium, as if buzzing the Slytherins had been completely incidental.

It was of course Malfoy who complained bitterly to Madam Hooch, but she waved him away and told the team to get on with their warm up. The Slytherins scrambled onto their brooms and took off vengefully, but had barely got within shouting distance of the Gryffindors before Madam Hooch blew her whistle and called the teams down to the centre of the pitch, for the pre-game talk about fairness and wanting to see a clean match.

She might as well have saved her breath.

Ten minutes into the match and the weather was already starting to deteriorate. The light was getting worse, an ominous grey fog was beginning to cloak the hills to the north. Gryffindor were 40 - 30 down, and Colin Creevey was sporting a torn sleeve and several bruises. Luckily his red robes hid the blood from what was a painful gouge out of his upper arm. The Slytherin foul had led to a free quaffle, and thence to one of the goals, but Harry reckoned they'd soon run out of players if they tried to use fouls as a means of winning - and there was still no sign of the snitch.

There was no doubt the Gryffindors were good, and Ron had made some spectacular saves, but their ability was more than offset by the brutality of the Slytherins. Pretty soon, all the team apart from Alison and Ron had been the target of foul or bludger. Fortunately only glancing blows had connected, leaving them all sore and battered but still functional. Colin and Andrew had done their best to get the bludgers back at the Slytherins, but the power of Crabbe and Goyle meant that in a straight contest, Slytherin would always gain the upper hand.

Slowly the Slytherins continued to draw ahead, but it was whilst returning from the Slytherin end after putting another goal past Zabini that Katie waved the others over for a mid air discussion.

'This is getting nowhere!' she snarled. 'We need to change to the vertical plane, like we discussed yesterday!'

The others nodded.

'Right, I'll stick to the centre, Harry and Ginny go low or high, and swap over. Now lets go!'

The team spread out immediately, ready to defend against the Slytherins as the restart whistle blew. Harry caught a glimpse of Alison climbing to a vantage point above the centre of the pitch, closely followed by Malfoy. So far she seemed to be coping with his spoiling tactics, but Harry wondered just how closely she could be watching for the snitch.

It was Ginny who managed to intercept the first fumbled Slytherin pass, but instead of trying to move forward, she climbed rapidly, with two of the Slytherin chasers in hot pursuit. Whilst they were still climbing, she put the handle of her broom down and dived for the centre of the pitch, then pulled up from twenty feet above the surface and climbed once more.

It was Harry who took the Quaffle, as he dived passed Ginny over the centre of the pitch. Again a climb followed his dive, though not straight at the goals, his sharp turn fooling the beaters and chaser alike. Katie was flying low, close to the Slytherin goals and on the side Harry had chosen, and it was to her that Harry passed the Quaffle, almost straight below him. Climbing behind the keeper, Katie flicked the quaffle through the centre hoop as she passed it then charged back to the centre of the pitch.

The yells of applause and a chant of "More, More, Gryffindor!" from three of the four grandstands blotted out the hisses and boos from the fourth.

This form of attack seemed to give the Slytherin Beaters quite a lot of trouble. Used to aiming for opponents at about the same level as them, Crabbe and Goyle were way behind when trying to hit targets that rapidly varied in height. Slowly they managed to adapt their play, but by then Gryffindor had caught the Slytherin total and begun to draw ahead by a goal or two.

Then the Snitch came into play - it was suddenly right in front of Harry.

Harry's first instinct was to reach out and grab. It was fortunate for his team mates that he was awake enough to countermand the order to his hand quickly enough, to avoid forfeiting the game by touching the snitch. He could do nothing but watch as the little golden ball flicked it's wings at him and shot off sideways, rapidly chased by Alison Linney, who appeared to have been watching closely after all and nearly took the handle off his broom as she charged past.

Harry lost sight of Alison and the snitch as his attention was drawn back to the main game, and he dived down to deftly remove the Quaffle from under the Slytherin chaser's arm then climb rapidly to corkscrew down the pitch towards the Slytherin goal.

It was then that an odd mental picture appeared before his eyes. He could see himself, just for a millisecond, but from some way away, and from behind. He knew it was himself, but he wasn't sure how. There was a bludger coming up behind him fast.

Harry jinked left, and was amazed as a bludger flashed past him and through the right hand Slytherin goal, making the goalkeeper dive aside as it passed. He took advantage of the distraction to score, then turned and hurried back to the centre, wondering what had happened. Ginny screamed up beside him however and yelled in his ear over the cheering of the crowd.

'Great goal, Harry! I thought that bludger had your name on it!'

Harry turned and shouted back. 'I just saw myself being chased! – was that - ?'

Ginny however wasn't looking at Harry anymore. She was looking at Alison.

Alison Linney was neck and neck with Draco Malfoy, with the snitch just feet ahead of them.

Malfoy was trying to push Alison sideways, but each time he lurched across, she was just far enough away to avoid being hurt, and close enough to push back as Malfoy returned to following the snitch. Timing was all, and she was the better.

The pair charged along the pitch, waving from side to side until they reached the Gryffindor goal posts. The snitch went between the posts, Alison swerved around the posts, but Malfoy, intent on trying to push her out of the way, glanced the right hand post and spun away trying desperately to get his broom under control. Unfortunately the snitch then disappeared as Alison swung round wondering what had happened to Malfoy.

Harry didn't have time to watch any longer, as the quaffle was now in play again, and Gryffindor was under attack. Furthermore, the ominous grey mist from the northeast had reached the school grounds, and it was a fine snow. He hurled himself into the fray once more.

As the conditions deteriorated, the accuracy of passing fell away on both sides and the scoring rate dropped to zero. It was fast becoming a trial of endurance, as the wind froze the players' hands and faces and snow gathered in their hair and clothes. Harry had wondered afresh about the sudden image of himself being attacked by the bludger and the next time he saw Ginny being chased, he blinked his eyes on the image and screamed a mental warning to her. He was rewarded by her suddenly diving and turning, then climbing behind the Slytherin who had been chasing her to score once more over his head. As they returned to the middle of the pitch, he got a huge grin from her and a thumbs up.

They didn't reach the middle of the pitch though. A shout from the Slytherins had Harry's head nearly twisted off his shoulders as he tried to look behind him. Malfoy was streaking down the pitch, not all that far from the ground, with the snitch just in front of him. Harry looked round desperately, but Alison Linney was nowhere to be seen.

Harry should have looked up. As it was, the first thing he knew was Alison screaming 'Get out of the way!' as she dived almost straight down through the gathered players with snow streaming back from her robes in her wake. She began to level out as she built up speed, but she was obviously too high and going far too fast to pull up beside Malfoy, besides, she couldn't get a hand to the snitch if she was beside him anyway.

Alison didn't bother to level out with Malfoy. Approaching from above and behind his right shoulder at tremendous speed, she rolled upside down and passed in front of Malfoy whilst still diving, raising her hand to pluck the snitch out from under his grasp. She didn't have time to roll upright and Harry could see her straining to push the handle of her broom upwards into a climb.

Harry's heart was in his mouth as, first, Alison missed digging a furrow in the pitch with her head by about three feet, and then she avoided bashing her brains out on the front edge of the Hufflepuff stand by an even smaller margin. At last she was clear of obstructions and Harry could see the wild smile on her face as she continued the outside half loop to finish three hundred feet up, over the centre of the pitch and almost at a standstill.

The whistle for the end of the match was completely unheard amongst the howls of anguish from the Slytherins and the howls of delight from the rest of the school.

Harry and the rest of the team were yelling with delight and relief as they climbed almost vertically through the now rapidly falling snow towards Alison. She was sitting on her broom holding the snitch aloft with one hand whilst making small corrections to keep her self in the centre of the pitch, as the wind tried to blow her over the Forbidden Forest. Colin was the first to reach her and his wild hug of joy was immediately followed by the hugs of the rest of the team as they reached her. She was grinning from ear to ear as the rest of them piled onto the floating raft of brooms to add their congratulations, until she saw Harry.

Alison's face fell as Harry bore down on her with a look of thunder. He stopped in front of her, broom handle to broom handle and angrily shook his finger at her, to the amazement of the others.

'You could have - you could - you - you – YOU - LITTLE - GENIUS!' he roared, and allowed his face to break into a huge grin as he pushed his way to her side and embraced her.

Only he could hear her voice as he hugged her.

'Thank you Harry,' she murmured, 'I just had to try.'

Only she could hear his reply.

'I would have tried it too.'

- o -

The broom raft was almost over the forest before the Gryffindor team realised and broke away to fly back to the pitch. The cheers had been getting a little faint, but as they spiralled down into the bowl, the noise rose to deafen them. Harry stayed back from the rest of the team. He wasn't the hero this time; Alison had eclipsed him, and he looked down fondly on her as she reached the ground and dismounted. Colin was hugging her and then so were the rest - except Ginny. He couldn't see her. That was when Ginny's broom pulled up beside him and her arm went round him and squeezed.

'Disappointed?' she asked.

After a second or so, he allowed his arm to sneak round her and squeeze back. She didn't seem to mind.

'No way.' he said. 'We won, and Alison deserves it. Gryffindor needs a new hero.'

'Heroine!' exclaimed Ginny.

Harry turned to her as they descended to the pitch. The snow was still falling, and the noise made talking difficult.

'You know what I meant.' he said seriously.

Ginny laughed, her eyes dancing with glee.

'I know what you meant!' she giggled and then she suddenly kissed him.

It was a very quick kiss, and she immediately turned away to look fixedly at the celebrations on the ground, but to Harry it was as if she'd touched him with one of Hermione's electric protection spells. She'd kissed him before, - but that was before Dora, and before Dean, and before all the arguments. He really didn't know why she'd done it this time, except maybe the excitement of the moment.

Whatever had possessed her to do it, however, he didn't dare try to kiss her back.

They were approaching the ground now, and Ginny still hadn't looked at him again. In fact as soon as they landed, she was off her broom and hurrying to join the team as the rest of the Gryffindors left the stands and swept the team back to their tower. Harry followed close behind the rest, but something made him look back.

The Slytherins were gathered near the stands, silent in their hatred for the rest of the school.

Harry hoped McGonagall realised how relations between Slytherin and the rest of the houses were deteriorating because, just for a second, he caught a glimpse of murder in their eyes.

- o -

Back in the common room, the team were the centre of a noisy crowd of juniors, whilst the older students looked on with tolerant smiles; after all, this was just one match, not the Quidditch Cup. Eventually, Professor McGonagall made an appearance. She warmly congratulated the team and then warned them that lunch would not be held up just because they hadn't got changed. There was a sudden mad scramble to get their clothes from the pile that had been brought from the changing rooms, then the boys and girls split up and raced for the showers.

Though her smile was as often directed at him as at anyone else, Ginny hadn't even spoken to Harry in the common room. They both spent all their time answering the questions of the younger Gryffindors. As she was about to leave the room however, she stopped by the door and turned. She didn't say anything, but she grinned wickedly at Harry and blew him a kiss, then she scooted through the door and slammed it behind her.

As they headed for the showers, Harry could feel Ron's eyes on him, but he just shrugged; after all, Ron knew the score.

- o -

By lunch, the excitement had worn off enough for Ginny to return to her normal behaviour. Harry was mainly grateful, - but not entirely. As the afternoon slipped away, he couldn't help but go back again and again, to the sudden warmth of Ginny's lips against his, the sound of her giggle, and the look of mischief in her eyes.

'Oi Harry!' exclaimed Ron. 'You're in check again!'

'Eh? – Oh blast. Erm, - knight to – no that's no good! – Rook to – no. - Oh, I concede, Ron!' He laughed. 'I'm only delaying the inevitable.'

Ron grunted. 'Yeah, you're playing even worse that usual. What's up?'

Harry glanced at Hermione. She was reading a gigantic tome about charms, imaginatively called "Charming!" and making copious notes on a large piece of parchment. Harry could almost feel her listening, though. As if on cue, she lifted her eyes from the page and appraised Harry coolly.

'She was just messing about.' she stated baldly.

Harry nodded curtly. 'Yeah, I guessed that.'

Ron, however viewed this exchange with bewilderment.

'Who was? – why did you guess it? – How about you give up the mind reading and talk with your mouths?'

'Ginny.' said Hermione, and buried her head in her book again.

For a few seconds it looked as if comprehension dawned on Ron, before the look of terminal confusion returned.

'The kiss.' added Hermione, glancing up again.

Ron turned to her, his face screwed up in puzzlement. 'What kiss?' he bleated.

Harry was now fervently hoping Hermione would just get back to her book, but oh no.

'The kiss Ginny gave Harry after the match, Ron.' she persisted.

'I didn't see anything!' complained Ron.

Hermione glanced up at Harry's now bright red face.

'Good, - because she was just messing about.' she reiterated, then got back to her study.

'Wha – whe – ' Ron looked round at Harry, but Harry just shrugged again and set up the chess pieces once more, despite the protests from the players about being overworked.

'Forget it, Ron.' he muttered and made his first move.

Ron sat for a few seconds before shaking his head.

'Bloody hell, Harry.' he exclaimed 'You always start like that, no wonder you keep losing.'

- o -

In bed that night, Harry was still playing the scene over and over again, and he was still coming to the same conclusion. 'Messing about'

Eventually he gave up and drifted off to sleep to the sound of the wind.

- o -

The Sunday morning sun was slanting through the dorm windows when Harry awoke. The light had that clarity that only comes with sunlight over a recent snowfall. He leapt out of bed, put on his glasses and peered out. The wind had sculpted the snow into fantastic shapes overnight and drifts were piled everywhere. Footsteps showed where the early risers had already made their mark and lines and splodges of snow showed where snowballs had landed.

Harry looked at his watch and panicked. If he didn't get moving he'd miss breakfast completely.

He was almost the last into the great hall, and he rapidly spooned porage into his mouth, followed by bacon and egg, to the accompaniment of the shouts of the students who were now hurrying outside to continue the fun.

Eventually, he too was outside and enjoying a stupendous snowball fight between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Of course, as might be expected at Hogwarts, it wasn't long before the snowballs began to take on the most peculiar trajectories, some even turning back on themselves to hunt down their prey. One or two were also rather heaver than anyone short of an Olympic shot putter could have hurled, and the recipients were fortunate that the snow was still only loosely packed.

The first snowball that exploded was the sign for everyone to rapidly take cover - before then slinking off in all directions trying to look innocent. Harry was one of these, but instead of spreading out with the rest, to investigate the drifts further from the school, he decided that the last DADA essay for Moody should take precedence, especially as it was due in the next day.

With a final look round over the scene of the battle, Harry headed inside, to the warmth and quiet of classroom fourteen.

- o -

Lunch was notable for one thing, the absence of the Creeveys, Linney and MacDonald. Four empty seats were eloquent evidence of the missing foursome, who Harry was beginning to mentally refer to as the Modern Marauders.

'I wonder where they are, then.' muttered Ginny, beside him.

'You noticed too, eh? It's not like them to miss food, is it?' he replied.

'No chance. I reckon Colin would faint if he didn't get at least half a cow inside him every day.'

Ron was staring at them. 'Who's this you're on about then?'

'The Creeveys.'

'Linney and McDonald.'

'Oh. – They were outside earlier.'

'Most of the House was outside earlier, Ron.' said Ginny, witheringly.

'Sorry, I'm sure.' He retorted.

Ginny just sighed and got on with her dinner. Harry felt a little sorry for Ron just then, - but not sorry enough to actually dare to say anything.

- o -

The essay was flowing from Harry's quill like a mountain stream, when the door of the classroom opened and Ginny wandered in looking thoughtful. She mooched over to stand behind him and he had that strange feeling of having someone reading over your shoulder.

'You don't spell it like that.' she said, eventually.

'What'

Legilimens has only two Ls'

'Oh. – yeah, thanks.' He turned to look up at her, 'Is there anything I can do for you? – beyond giving you reading practise?'

He smiled to take the sting out of his words.

Ginny looked thoughtful again. 'You could lend me your map.'

'Still missing?'

'Yeah.'

He dug out the map and started it up, then handed it to Ginny.

'How do I - Oh, yeah.'

She was quiet for a while, then 'Why down there? Look, Harry!'

The map was stuck under his nose, nearly smudging his essay, and her finger was pointing at the quidditch changing rooms beside the arena. Sure enough there were four dots all squashed together and the names of the modern marauders.

'They're not moving.' muttered Ginny, doubtfully.

Harry chuckled. 'Well they wouldn't be moving much if they were –'

'HARRY! – Really!' huffed Ginny. 'They're only - - well they - - They just wouldn't! – Alright?'

'Yeah. – Ok – whatever, Gin. - Er - finished with the map?'

Ginny handed him the map back and he cleared it.

'I think I'll head over there and see what's going on!' she murmured, almost to herself.

''Kay, but if they throw you out, don't say I didn't warn you.'

'If they're up to that sort of thing, _I'll_ be doing the throwing out!'

- o -

It was barely more than half an hour later that Ron crashed into the room and staggered over to Harry's desk, gasping. Harry looked up in alarm, hastily putting his newly finished essay into a drawer as Ron collapsed across the desk, wheezing.

'Harry, - - been looking – for you - - everywhere!' he managed.

'What in Merlin's name is wrong?'

'Linney, - - Creeveys – MacDonald!'

'What about them?'

'We found - them - unconscious!'

Harry's blood ran suddenly cold. He jumped to his feet and pointed his wand at Ron.

'Reinvigoratio!' he said loudly and was rewarded by the sight of Ron suddenly breathing easier and managing to stand up.

'Cool, Harry!'

'Yeah. Now, what's happened?' Harry closed a couple of drawers and locked them, then started to steer Ron out of the classroom.

'Gin dragged me and Neville out to look for them and we found them all unconscious in the changing room, and they'd all been hexed like crazy!'

'Who?'

'Guess!'

'For sure?'

'Yeah, We roped in a few fourths and got them up to the hospital wing. Pomfrey managed to wake up Colin!'

The two of them hurried along corridors and down stairs, Harry keeping up a barrage of questions that Ron was struggling to keep up with.

'Are they going to be okay?'

'Yeah. Pomfrey's not worried now, but they looked really bad. They were nearly frozen too. She said that was the most dangerous thing.'

'Someone else is going to look bad by the time I've finished with them!' grated Harry. 'But they won't be cold.'

'You going to take on half of Slytherin then?'

Harry hesitated at the foot of the stairs to the hospital wing. 'What?'

'Colin reckoned there was at least fifteen of them!'

'The more the merrier!' snarled Harry, as he started up the stairs two at a time. Now he knew why four DA members hadn't been able to handle Malfoy.

- o -


	33. Vengeance

Ch 33:- Vengeance

At first sight, the four Modern Marauders didn't look too bad - at least they were now all conscious, but a second glance showed patches of scales and tentacles and fur and all sorts of other grotesque details; Dennis Creevey had trotters and his brother was green. Alison and Natalie both had boils and sores on their faces and Natalie had pointed ears – and nose!

It was all Harry could do to stop himself from charging downstairs into the dungeons and wreaking revenge right then. He was still struggling to remain calm as McGonagall swept into the hospital wing. She took a long slow look round, then addressed Harry.'

'Who did this, Mr Potter?'

'Malfoy, Professor.'

McGonagall looked deeply sceptical.

'On his own?' she asked.

'He had help, Professor,' said Harry through clenched teeth. 'Lots of help.'

McGonagall continued to look sceptical. 'Are you sure, Potter?'

Harry was about to scream at McGonagall that of course he was sure, but Colin got in first.

'There was more than a dozen, Professor.' he croaked, from his makeshift lily pad.

McGonagall came to a quick decision.

'Very well, I shall collect the other heads of house and go down to Slytherin to collect the culprits. If you could give us some names Creevey, I should be much obliged.' A thought obviously struck her. 'By the way, where is Miss Weasley? I thought she was coming back here?'

Heads were being shaken and shoulders of various shapes were being shrugged, when Harry had a sudden mental picture flash across the back of his eyeballs. A door, strangely melted, stood partly open, and in front of it Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson were slumped on the ground. Severus Snape stood in the foreground, wand raised and a rictus of hate on his face.

Harry's look of horror silenced all of them.

'She's in the dungeons, Professor!' He groaned. 'And I think she's in deep trouble!'

He was running before the echo of his words had died.

- o -

As Harry charged through the dungeon corridors, he saw no one except the occasional immobilised member of Slytherin, standing looking vacant or slumped in a corner. His memory of visiting the Slytherin common room disguised as Goyle led him straight to the common room door he had seen in his mind, but he could hear Snape's voice well before he turned the last corner.

Snape seemed to be gloating.

Harry slowed. Whilst Snape was gloating, Ginny was in little danger.

'And your parents, Weasley!' Snape was saying. 'Such a disgrace for such a pureblood family, to find their daughter has been thrown out of Hogwarts for brawling. Don't you thinks so? – But then, they don't act as purebloods should, so why should they care? – Hmmm?'' The oleaginous tones hardened suddenly 'Well? Answer me girl! Or has that unpleasant orange feline of Granger's got your tongue!'

'Give her to me, Professor, I'll see if she's got a tongue.'

Malfoy's voice sounded strained but triumphant, and as he approached the corner, Harry could hear him clearly. Obviously Malfoy had recovered at least some of his faculties.

'Be silent, you idiot boy.' hissed Snape. 'If you hadn't lost your temper because the Linney girl beat you, this wouldn't have happened at all!'

Malfoy's response didn't surprise Harry one bit. Whether or not Snape was spying on Malfoy or not, it seemed Malfoy considered Snape to be an ally of sorts.

'You'll regret that, - _Professor_!' Snarled Malfoy. 'You've been useful so far, but I'm telling you now, give me the girl, or you'll regret ever being born!'

At which point, deciding Malfoy had finally cracked, Harry stepped round the corner.

- o -

The sight that met Harry's eyes wasn't that much of a surprise.

Malfoy and his friends were now on their feet, still looking groggy and bearing a number of large and varied bat bogies. They had their wands out, and were standing behind the sneering Snape as he pushed his wand up under Ginny's chin, forcing her head back, and pointed her own wand at her face. They were still oblivious to Harry though, so the first they knew of his arrival was his shout of 'EXPELLIARMUS!'

Wands flew in all directions, but then all swerved towards him at his next shout; 'Accio Wands!'

As the wands slapped into his palm, he put all six into his pocket, then pulled out the small whippy wand he knew to be Ginny's and waved it and his at the stunned Slytherins.

Snape was the first to recover. He turned to Harry and advanced down the corridor with his hand out in the classic wizard pose.

'POTTER! You're – '

Harry had waved both wands and yelled 'IMMOBILUS!' - halting Snape as well as stopping Malfoy as he was reaching to grab Ginny, and preventing Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson from even getting their brains in gear. He rushed forward to touch his wand to Ginny's forehead and whisper 'Finite Incantatem' as he let enough power out to free her.

The first thing she said was. 'Give me back my wand, Harry!'

'What?'

'Give me back my WAND!' she yelled

'NO!' Harry yelled back. 'McGonagall's on her way! And you're deep enough in the dragon doo-doo already!'

He froze as another voice made itself heard.

'I am already here, Mister Potter. I have been right behind you the whole time!'

Harry looked round to see his housemistress standing not five yards away.

'How? – What? – Wh – How did you keep up, Professor?' he gasped. Ginny was looking almost as amazed.

McGonagall smiled frostily. 'Four paws are sometimes better than two legs, Mr. Potter.'

Harry remained flummoxed, and he showed it.

McGonagall simply miaowed. It was very realistic.

It was Ginny who moved first. She stepped in front of Malfoy and stared into his eyes, which immediately took on a haunted look. After a few seconds, Ginny broke the eye contact and turned to McGonagall. She reeled off a string of about fifteen or sixteen names, that included Baddock, - but not Bryant or Pritchard, Harry was interested to note.

'Those are the guilty Slytherins. Professor.' she said tonelessly.

'Thank you Miss Weasley, however that does not excuse your behaviour in invading another house and cursing its students! You are to go directly to my study! I will deal with you shortly!'

Ginny turned and walked away, head held high. She'd barely even looked at Harry, except to demand her wand, but as she reached the corner of the corridor, she turned and looked back at him. He could see a tear trickling down her cheek as she mouthed what looked like a 'thank you' – and then she was gone.

Harry turned back as the common room door opened slightly and a worried face peered out.

'Er, Professor Snape? – Professor Snape?' quavered the third year. It was Janine Bryant. She regarded Snape, Malfoy and the other Slytherins with a look of total bewilderment then she turned to look worriedly at Harry.

'Mister Potter?' she asked, pitifully.

'Don't worry, Janine,' he said as kindly as possible.

'Are Alison and Natalie all right? – It's just that, well, some of the others have been saying – ' she stopped in confusion.

'We know who was responsible, Miss Bryant.' said McGonagall, 'and the Gryffindors will recover.'

The girl looked relieved.

'I suggest you go back inside and wait a while, Bryant. I'm sure Professor Snape will be with you soon.'

The girl retreated and closed the door. McGonagall turned to Harry.

'Please go and get Professors Flitwick and Sprout, Mr.Potter, and Professor Moody, of course.' he nodded. 'And keep those wands safe. I want Professor Dumbledore to examine them.'

'Will you be alright, Professor?' asked Harry.

'After you've dealt with the situation so masterfully? Of course!'

He was halfway down the corridor before McGonagall spoke again.

'Mr. Potter?' she asked. 'How did Ginny Weasley know the names of the guilty Slytherins? Malfoy said nothing!'

Harry smiled wryly as he replied.

'She read his mind, Professor!'

- o -

As Harry hurried out of the dungeons and began to climb the stairs, he was pounced upon by a distraught Ron.

'Harry!' He gasped. 'Did you find her? Is she okay?'

'Yeah! Me and McGonagall got there before Snape or Malfoy could do anything, Ron, but she'd hexed a load of Slytherins, including Malfoy, and McG's sent her to her office.'

Ron was just about tearing his hair out, but Harry grabbed him and dragged him along on the way to Professor Moody's study.

'Er – Ron? Just where did you get to?' he asked, 'Didn't you didn't see Ginny on her way out?'

'No I didn't! I got lost down there!' Ron wailed. 'You and McG took off like scalded cats – well, McG WAS a cat - and I couldn't keep up!'

'But you've been to the Slytherin common room before?'

'That was four years ago, Harry! You might remember the way, but I don't. Bloody Hell, Mum's going to go spare and then some, if Gin's in trouble. She's already been on at me about Gin's poor grades!'

Harry slowed and turned to Ron. 'Poor Grades?'

'Yeah. Poor grades!' Ron looked thoroughly miserable. 'First her grades, and now this. Mum's going to kill me for letting her get into this kind of mess!'

Harry privately wondered just how out of touch Mrs. Weasley could be, expecting Ron to influence Ginny, but he kept his peace as he sent Ron off to McGonagall's study to talk to Ginny and then began hammering on Moody's study door.

- o -

Professors Moody and Flitwick were in their studies, but it took Harry a very long time to find Professor Sprout. She wasn't in her classroom, or in her rooms in the cellars close to the Hufflepuff common room. Harry had asked several people, but it was Justin Finch-Fetchley who had eventually suggested Harry try the greenhouses

When Harry finally found the diminutive professor, she was crooning to a patch of mimbulus mimbletonia. After racing through at least half the huge glass structures, he was both winded and slightly the worse for wear from the strange scents and pollens of the more esoteric herbage under cultivation. He slid to a halt and shook his head in an effort to clear away the effects of the herbs, before advancing carefully towards the Hufflepuff housemistress.

It didn't help.

Three Scourgify spells later, Professor Sprout and Harry were finally clear of the gooey green sap that had burst from the plants as Professor Sprout has stabbed one of them - when she twitched on finally hearing Harry's stumbling approach. Shaking her head and muttering imprecations about idiot Gryffindors, she had bustled off towards the Slytherin dungeons, leaving Harry to make his way back to Gryffindor and the Housemistress's study.

- o -

By the time Harry reached McGonagall's study, he'd been so long finding Professor Sprout and the others heads of houses that, according to one of the paintings on her wall, McGonagall had already been back and taken Ginny to the Headmaster's study. The painting appeared to be of one of the earlier housemasters of Gryffindor house, from at least a hundred years ago.

'Been gone for a while now, boy. The other boy was sent back to his common room.' The painting had muttered.

'Thanks' said Harry, deciding the 'other' boy must have been Ron. 'Did anyone else come in here?'

Thanks? – Thanks? THANKS? Thundered the portrait. 'What kind of word is THANKS?'

'Er – a word of gratitude, - er – Sir?' ventured Harry.

'Gratitude. - Yes. - Much better word!' The portrait subsided into a background muttering about the youth of today and how much better flogging round the quadrangle had been, and how they didn't have any IDEA how to speak properly these days and really the school was going to the dogs!

Harry gently closed the door and set off for the Headmaster's study, wondering whether Professor McGonagall had called the Headmaster to return immediately, or whether she needed to use the Headmaster's study in her official capacity as Deputy Headmistress, because she intended to expel Ginny!

Until now, Harry had been almost too stunned to do anything other than accept McGonagall's decision regarding some sort of punishment for Ginny. Now, however, the idea that Ginny might actually be expelled had, for some reason, got a toehold in his brain and his normal feeling of suppressed rage was creeping back, fresh from its short holiday and raring to go. A small voice was also beginning to make itself heard above the background babble of his thoughts; it was telling him that if Ginny was expelled, he was leaving too.

- o -

Surprisingly, the statue at the base of the stairs to the headmasters study didn't wait for a password before opening and lifting Harry to the Headmaster's door; even the door opened before he had time to knock. Taking heart from the subservient behaviour of these supposedly inanimate objects, he marched into the room and looked round. The Headmaster had indeed returned and was sitting at his desk studying a piece of parchment. Professor McGonagall was sitting in an armchair beside the fire; she was watching Harry as he approached and gently shaking her head. There was no one else in the room.

'Where's Ginny Weasley? Professor?' Harry asked, rather more truculently than he intended. He took Snape's and the Slytherins' wands from his pocket and placed them on the desk.

The Headmaster peered at them over his half moon spectacles and then appraised Harry silently. Eventually he spoke.

'Good afternoon, Harry. I am pleased to see you, too.' he murmured, before indicating a chair.

'Please take a seat, I shall not be long.'

The Headmaster returned his attention to the parchment, leaving Harry to stand and fidget. He saw McGonagall's stern gaze upon him, whereupon, by dint of a supreme effort, he managed to achieve a measure of stillness and sat down.

The Headmaster finally finished reading, signed the scroll and put it aside.

'Well, Harry?' he murmured. 'It seems you find it difficult to avoid hexing my potions master at every opportunity. I understand from Professor McGonagall here that he is presently in Professor Moody's study, threatening to tear you limb from limb.'

Harry glowered at the headmaster. 'That was self defence Professor!' he exclaimed. 'Professor McGonagall will back me up! He was about to attack me.'

Dumbledore glanced at McGonagall and raised and eyebrow. She nodded almost imperceptibly.

The Headmaster returned his attention to Harry.

'Very well, Harry, although I believe Professor Snape would disagree - since, apparently, his wand was in your possession.'

'_Professor_ Snape would disagree if I said the sun rose in the east, Professor,' muttered Harry. 'and I doubt he absolutely has to have a wand to curse me!'

Dumbledore smiled slightly. 'That may be the case, although I have never seen him use magic without it.'

Harry snorted derisively. 'You don't need one, Professor, even I don't. I really doubt Snape does.'

Dumbledore regarded Harry thoughtfully. 'Only the strongest wizards are able to perform powerful spells without a wand, Harry.' he paused, as if considering whether to go on. 'Severus Snape is an exceptional potions master and a strong wizard; he is not one of the strongest, however.'

Harry gulped at the possible implication of the headmaster's statement. Desperate to change the subject, he returned to his original question.

'Where is Ginny Weasley, Professor?' he asked doggedly.

This time, Dumbledore glanced once more at McGonagall before answering.

'Miss Weasley is packing to return home by portkey.' he replied.

Anger blazed up in Harry's mind, burying any sense of self restraint, or self preservation for that matter.

'Well I'm leaving too, then!' he stated baldly.

McGonagall stopped breathing. Dumbledore looked at Harry inscrutably for ten seconds, whilst Harry's anger continued to build.

'Would you please explain yourself, Mr. Potter?' hissed McGonagall, finally.

Harry glared at them both as if they were completely insane.

'If you've expelled Ginny Weasley, I'm leaving Hogwarts.' he snarled.

Dumbledore's eyes changed ever so slightly, but his face remained impassive.

'I see, Harry, and where will you go?' he murmured.

'Home! - To Grimmauld Place. – I've money and a place to hide, what else do I need?'

This time it was McGonagall who spoke.

'You may find it rather lonely after the first year or so, Mr. Potter.'

Harry continued to glare, but McGonagall smiled slightly, annoying him even more.

'I think you may have misunderstood the Headmaster, Mr. Potter.' she continued 'Miss Weasley is merely suspended for a month.'

Harry deflated slightly, but his sense of grievance remained. A month would put Ginny's poor grades back even further. In her OWL year, being given tasks to carry out in the way Pritchard had been would be almost totally ineffectual. He was about to retort with a bitingly sarcastic reply, when a loud knock on the door was followed by Moody poking his head round it.

'I've finished interrogating Malfoy and his friends, Headmaster.' he growled 'Do you want to see them now?'

Dumbledore regarded Moody for a second or two, then returned his gaze to Harry.

'Yes, Alastor, I think the time has come,' he said, still looking closely at Harry. 'Please bring them in, in a few minutes or so - and you had better ask Professor Snape to step in here as well; – Mr Potter is just leaving.'

Harry shut his mouth with a snap and turned away from the Headmaster in disgust. If Malfoy didn't get at least a month's suspension too, he was still going to leave, and that was just that. Dumbledore would just have to lump it. He was halfway to the door before he heard the Headmaster's voice.

'I think you might have received an erroneous impression, Mr Potter.'

Harry stopped, but he didn't turn.

'Miss Weasley's suspension begins today, - and it will not take account of the holidays.'

Harry took a deep breath.

'I would also like you to leave Miss Weasley's wand please.' added McGonagall 'I will return it to her before I send her home.'

Harry let the breath out slowly. He returned and placed the wand on the Headmaster's desk then hurried out of the study. This time he had a look of grim satisfaction on his face; Ginny's suspension ran during the holidays, so it ended on the day that next term started.

Outside the Headmaster's Study, Moody was standing with Professor Sprout and the dishevelled and batbogied ringleaders of the Slytherins. Three of them glared at Harry, but remained silent. Of course, it was Malfoy who chose not to. 'You are SO DEAD Potter!' he snarled.

He seemed quite insane, not caring that Alastor Moody and Sprout were standing listening to every word he said. Even the other Slytherins looked as if they would have shut Malfoy up if they had dared.

'You're going to DIE, you filth half blood!' repeated Malfoy, menacingly 'So's that disgusting red haired bitch Weasley and the whole of her vile red haired family!'

Harry furiously muttered 'Silencio' under his breath, whilst waving his wand in an apparently casual manner in Malfoy's direction.

'They're not fit to call themselves pure blo—'

Malfoy's raving was cut off as if Harry had ripped out his tongue, but he continued shouting silently for a second or so, seemingly unable to comprehend that his voice had disappeared.

The silence persisted whilst Malfoy grew ever more agitated, and the rest of the Slytherins became slightly more relaxed. Moody was looking on with a gleam in his real eye and what could loosely be described as a smile on his scarred visage. Harry decided to put as much distance between himself and the Headmaster's study as possible, though he did cancel the spell as he turned the corner at the end of the corridor. Malfoy's raving was clearly audible three corridors away.

- o -

Harry didn't really want to go straight back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He didn't really want to face Ginny quite yet, either. He totally understood her reasoning for blasting her way into Slytherin, because he'd had to fight down the urge to do the same thing himself. The trouble was, it was absolutely the worst thing she could have done to help rid the School of the pernicious influence of Malfoy. Harry just couldn't face her and commiserate with her, whilst all the while a part of his brain was still swearing at her for her lack of self control. To make matters worse, another part of his brain was insanely jealous of the fact that she'd actually done what he had forced himself to forego.

As a displacement activity, Harry decided to visit the Hospital wing, instead. He thought he'd better see how the four who had been the first to suffer were progressing. It turned out that Madam Pomfrey had everything in hand; well, mostly everything. The girls were drinking various potions, and were looking a lot more cheerful as the boils and sores were already fading from their faces. Dennis had normal feet, sort of, and a supply of flies had been arranged for Colin, who was, not surprisingly, feeling somewhat low.

'It'll wear off in time for Christmas, won't it Madam Pomfrey?' asked Harry.

Madam Pomfrey hesitated as she was about to hand another potion to Dennis and regarded his brother thoughtfully.

'Yes, Mr Potter. A few days is all that type of spell can last, especially when an incompetent the likes of Draco Malfoy casts it!'

Colin looked slightly more hopeful at her words. At least, Harry thought he did - possibly.

Alison Linney had a more urgent question though. 'Did you manage to find Ginny Weasley, Harry?' she asked in a worried tone.

Harry nodded.

'Is she alright?' added Natalie

Harry sighed deeply.

'Harry?' This was Dennis, and he was beginning to sound thoroughly worried.

Colin was looking even greener.

Harry sighed again.

'Okay' he said finally. 'You'll find out eventually anyway. Ginny's not hurt, but she hexed a lot of Slytherins, including Malfoy!' he spat the name. 'before Snape got there. Me and McGonagall - ' Madam Pomfrey sniffed loudly, 'Professor McGonagall, reached her before he could do anything.' He stopped.

'So what's the problem? croaked Colin.

'She's been suspended.' he said quietly.

'What?'

'For how long?'

'Typical!'

'What about Malfoy?'

The last was Colin, again. Being reptillian and green apparently hadn't affected his brain.

'A month. As for Malfoy, I - er - I don't know. Dumbledore's back to sort it out. He was going to deal with the Slytherins as I left.'

'If he doesn't suspend them too--' exclaimed Alison.

'Expel them you mean!' That was Natalie.

'Flog em first!' added Dennis.

'And what did Snape do?' asked Colin shrewdly.

Harry coughed. 'I - um - I immobilised him, and the Slytherins.'

'Yay! Nice one Harry!'

'Ribbit!'

'One hundred percent, Harry!'

'I bet that's wound him up.'

Harry chuckled at the memory of a static Snape.

'Oh yes.'

- o -

Eventually Harry decided he couldn't put off returning to the common room any longer. He'd just have to restrain himself if Ginny talked to him, though part of him desperately wanted to commiserate with her. As he was leaving, it was Colin again who asked the most awkward question.

'Harry, how did you know Ginny was in the dungeons?'

Luckly, he'd asked the question quietly.

'Er - Intuition, Colin.' murmured Harry,

'Maybe you're a seer!'

'Er - well, - maybe.' he shrugged and smiled. 'Just don't let on mate, ok? or I'll have all the girls and half the boys in the school asking me about their future partners.'

'Ribbit!'

- o -

When Harry reached Gryffindor Tower, he found that he needn't have worried.

Ginny was already gone.


	34. Just Desserts

Ch 34:- Just Desserts

'Yes, Ginny was asking where you were.' said Hermione, whilst Harry stood in the common room fuming. 'Professor McGonagall wouldn't let her hang on, though. She dragged her off to her study before any of us could even say goodbye!'

Harry had an empty feeling in his insides; a part of him had really wanted to see Ginny before she went. He was left thinking it was a shame that part of him hadn't been more vociferous when the angry and jealous parts of him had been having their say.

'McGonagall was in a foul mood.' added Ron

'Hardly surprising, is it? Dumbledore must have been furious, too.' Hermione turned to Harry again. 'Did you see the Headmaster, Harry? Did he set the punishment?'

'A month! Mum's going to kill me!' whimpered Ron, quietly.

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, I saw him. - He was more angry with me though, and Malfoy.'

'You?'

'But he gave her a month!' wailed Ron, oblivious to everything else.

Harry beckoned the two of them to move closer. There were others in the common room and the way they always seemed to be staring at anything else but the three friends, when Harry looked up, suggested that a lot of ears were straining to here what was being said. It hadn't helped that Ron and Neville had been telling everyone about the attack on the Modern Marauders and Harry and McGonagall finding Ginny in the dungeons.

Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered 'Privacio', immediately cutting off the sound of the murmured conversations from the rest of the room. A number of faces turned towards them, looking thoroughly disappointed.

'Go on, Harry.' she said, smugly. 'Why was he more angry with you?'

'A month!' muttered Ron.

'A month from now, Ron, and it keeps running during the holidays, so stop worrying.' grumbled Harry.'

Both Ron and Hermione looked sharply at him.

'That's cheating - isn't it?' queried Ron.

Hermione had a calculating look on her face. 'Maybe, but are you going to complain?' she asked, sarcastically.

'Who, me?' countered Ron, smiling slightly for the first time since Harry had returned. 'I reckon you're right Harry, Dumbledore's letting Ginny off lightly.'

'So what's he done about Malfoy and why was he cross with you?' persisted Hermione.

Harry sighed, 'I don't know about Malfoy, - but he was angry with me because amongst other things, I said I was leaving Hogwarts.'

'What?'

'Harry, you can't! I mean you just _can't_ leave!' urged Hermione.

Harry smiled 'I'm not, it was just that I misunderstood; - I - I thought, for while, that he'd expelled Ginny.'

'You'd have left because of her?' asked Hermione. She was looking very strangely at Harry.

'Because of the injustice of it!' he retorted quickly. 'You know? - I'm kind of getting tired of the Slytherins always getting away with it and the Gryffindors getting the punishments.'

Hermione nodded, thoughtfully. 'And have the Slytherins got away with it?'

Harry sighed. 'I dunno. He was going to interview them after I left. He was going to see Snape too.'

'I bet Snape's pleased about Ginny.' muttered Ron.

Harry curled his lip. 'Yeah, probably, though he wasn't too pleased with Malfoy attacking Alison, that's for sure, and I don't think he was too pleased with me for immobilising him and the Slytherins either.'

Harry had been about to mention Malfoy threatening Snape, but suddenly decided that that maybe Dumbledore wouldn't want everyone to know about that. As it was, only the other four Slytherins, Ginny, him and McGonagall knew. The Slytherins wouldn't be talking and Ginny wasn't around to spread the word. His insides ached again at the thought of Ginny at home, facing the wrath of her parents. Perversely one of the more sensible parts of his brain now chipped in with the thought that maybe it was a good thing Ginny was out of sight, but the ache persisted.

'You did what? ' Hermione was saying.

'Way to go, Harry!' added Ron.

'No, Ron, it's not the Way to Go!' snarled Hermione. 'Snape's dangerous and Harry shouldn't antagonise him.'

'Whoa, you two. Snape was going to hex me and Malfoy was about to grab Ginny and I just had to stop them both quickly. Dumbledore mentioned it, but I don't think he was too worried.'

'Snape's still dangerous though, Harry.' said Hermione. He could hear the concern in her voice.

'Yeah, but it's done, and I'll just have to keep my eyes open. - Er - you don't want a job as my food taster do you?'

'Dream on, Harry.' scoffed Hermione, 'Dream on!'

The bell began to ring for dinner. They eased themselves off the chairs and started for the porthole.

'Er - how about you, Ron?' muttered Harry, trying to appear serious.

'What's the pay like?'

'Double helpings at all meals, and the funeral arrangements of your choice.'

'Thanks but no thanks, mate,' chuckled Ron.

Harry shrugged. 'Yeah, I know, if the food didn't kill you, your mum would.'

- o -

The empty place beside Harry was another depressing reminder of the missing Ginny. More interesting was the missing Slytherins, the missing third and fifth year Gryffindors, and the presence of Dumbledore at the top table.

Snape was staring fixedly ahead when Harry first saw him but the moment Harry's eyes rested on Snape's pinched and greasy features, Snape's head snapped round and his eyes cut into Harry like an incendio spell into butter. The first syllable of a spell of some kind chimed in Harry's mind, but as he narrowed his eyes and prepared to retaliate, great hall or no, Snape suddenly looked away towards the Slytherins and the spell died uncast.

By the look on his face, Snape didn't seem much happier with the Slytherins; their house points bulb had no green gems in it at all, since about half an hour ago, and Harry was privately of the opinion that what appeared to be a scrap of parchment in the lower bulb was actually an IOU.

Harry glanced down the Gryffindor table once more, as if by looking again he could get the missing students back by sheer willpower alone. He did notice little Stephanie Linney, however. She had taken the attack on her sister hard and she was looking back at him with a truly solemn face. Harry didn't know any way of cheering her up.

His cogitation on the subject of Stephanie was disturbed by a loud clang from a struck goblet that indicated that the Headmaster wished to address the School.

Dumbledore rose to his feet and looked round. He coughed quietly and a sudden hush descended, possibly helped by a surreptitious silencing charm, as Harry found himself unable to make any sound at all.

'I have two items of news to impart this evening,' began Dumbledore, 'However I wish first to concentrate on the lamentable inter-house relations that have developed during the last few months at this school.'

He looked round at the silent students, most of whom were watching him carefully. Harry noticed the Slytherins were watching the headmaster more fearfully than carefully.

'This is, of course, a school for magically gifted children' continued Dumbledore, 'and I well understand that inter-house rivalry is encouraged and that it can occasionally get out of hand - leading to possibly amusing, possibly distressing, but rarely dangerous, effects on some of the unluckier students.'

Faces were now looking around at friends and enemies and one or two smiles were to be seen as the ability to talk, or at least whisper, returned.

Dumbledore hesitated and swept his gaze over the whole great hall once more. 'That is as maybe, and I am usually content to keep a light hand on the reins of power but - when sixteen members of one house, including sixth and seventh years, conspire to attack four third and fifth years from another house - and even more importantly, leave them to freeze, intentionally or not, I am compelled to act in the most forceful manner possible!'

'Wow!' muttered Ron, 'He's expelled them!'

'Shhhh!' urged Hermione, concentrating on Dumbledore's every word.

The Headmaster hesitated once more as a susurration of whispers swept the hall and faded away.

'I understand that a significant part of the antipathy engendered by Slytherin house was promulgated by one person. That does not excuse the rest of the house from blame, and it does not excuse the members of the other three houses for their retaliation.' The Headmaster paused again.

'He must have done!' muttered Ron.

'Ron!' hissed Hermione.

Dumbledore was speaking again.

'However, as a first step towards reconciling the four houses of this school,' he pronounced, 'it is with great regret that I have found myself forced to expel Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts.'

The whispering grew to a crescendo once more. Isolated words such as, - 'Yesss!' 'Stupendous!' and 'Only Malfoy?' were scattered through the white noise.

Harry just sat staring at Dumbledore. He'd actually done it! Then Harry saw the expression on Snape's face. The Potions master was trying not to show any emotion whatsoever, beyond a certain disdain, but he was having trouble; He couldn't even blame Harry for Malfoy's exit and he looked like he'd swallowed a wasp.

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but Ron certainly did.

'Merlin's bits! Stupendous! Yeeehah!' yelled Ron. At least he was trying to yell, but only a whisper was escaping his lips. Hermione watched him for a second or so then shook her head in disgust and smiled wryly at Harry. 'Idiot!' she mouthed, flicking her eyes towards her boyfriend.

'But you love him anyway,' Harry mouthed back. Hermione nodded ruefully.

Dumbledore waited until the commotion died away.

'In addition,' he continued 'I have found it necessary to suspend three other members of Slytherin house for their part in the attack, and one member of Gryffindor for making a foolish but brave attempt at extracting revenge.' Another hesitation, 'You will also have noticed that the house points situation has changed quite drastically - and Mr. Filch will have plenty of helping hands for his chores in the next week - and well into next term.'

Harry looked across at the Slytherin table. Most of them were glowering at the Headmaster, or at the rest of the School, but a few were concentrating their scowls on the likes of Baddock and the other members of Malfoy's gang. Bryant and Pritchard were amongst those few. The overwhelming majority of the rest of the school were frequently glancing at the Slytherins, or just simply staring at them.

All however returned their gazes to the Headmaster on hearing his next words.

'I sincerely hope that these punishments will have a sufficiently salutary effect on you all. There is no place in this school for vendettas between houses, or between students, particularly in the present situation! Any further transgressions will be dealt with severely - including the temporary closure and dispersal of any house that fails to fully apply itself to the smooth running of this school!'

This time a single gasp could be heard, together with a few muttered oaths, as the implications sank in. This time the Slytherins looked quite panic stricken, as did Professor Snape! He was obviously trying to hide it, but Harry could tell the headmaster hadn't given Snape prior warning of _that_ little threat.

Ron was beside himself with excitement and Hermione was trying to calm him down. Harry sat still, turning over in his mind the possibilities suggested by the idea of dispersing the Slytherins through the rest of the school. He didn't hear Hermione for several seconds.

'Did the Headmaster tell you any of this, Harry?' She sounded as if she was accusing him of holding out on her.

'No!' he whispered vehemently. 'Nothing at all.'

'So why are you looking so guilty?'

'Guilty? I'm not looking guilty! - I'm trying to work out how Dumbledore could disperse Slytherin into the other houses.'

Hermione left Ron alone to calm down with the other members of the house, who were obviously delighted with the suggestion that their arch enemies might be forced to live in civilised houses. They obviously hadn't noticed the catch, but Hermione had.

'There's just not enough beds, Harry.' she said finally. 'And the common rooms are full up sometimes already.'

'Yeah. So how would he make good the threat? Because it's not much good as a threat if he can't enforce it.'

Hermione was about to say something, but the Headmaster was speaking again, now the hall had calmed somewhat.

'My second announcement involves the Ministry of Magic.' The students turned once more to look at their Headmaster.

'I am pleased to report that the Minister is now well enough to fully take up his duties once more. He will obviously be advised by a number of eminent wizards – and witches. I myself will be involved in some small way and so will Madam Bones, who's niece is sitting over there on the Hufflepuff table.'

'I'll bet Susan just loves that little snippet of information becoming general knowledge.' murmured Harry.

'Yes,' replied Hermione, 'She might as well have a big arrow pointing to her, saying Ministry Sneak!'

'I will be continuing to provide a certain amount of help to the Minister,' said Dumbledore, 'however I will be returning to this school after the Christmas Holiday.'

'About time.' muttered Ron.

'Yeah, we've really been missing McGonagall since she's been busy as deputy head – not!' sniggered Parvati, from just down the table.

Dean gave her a sideways look. 'You reckon?' he asked sceptically.

'Well, with her back, we won't find it so easy to – erm – ' She faltered. Dean gave her another look, this time of panic, but no one seemed in the least bit surprised, so he just blushed instead.

Dumbledore was still speaking.

'Lastly,' he finished, 'There will be an addition to the teaching staff next year. The person will be assisting Professor Moody with the teaching of Defence against the Dark Arts. I am not yet prepared to identify the person concerned however she is known to one or two of you. Now, please get started on your meal.'

Dumbledore waved his hands, and suddenly the hall rang with the students' voices at full volume.

Several people looked at Harry, as the serving dishes filled with food and the pumpkin juice jugs gurgled.

'Are you giving up then?' asked Neville.

Harry shook his head.

'They'll be helping me too.'

'You heard all about this then, Harry?' asked Ron.

'Yeah.' He muttered.

'You didn't tell us!'

'Moody didn't want me telling anyone else.' He kept his head down.

'Except Ginny?' suggested Hermione.

Harry shot a glance at her.

'She knew something. She wouldn't tell me though.' she added.

'Thanks a bunch, Harry.' grumbled Ron.

'Sorry, mate,' Harry said, with a sigh.

- o -

After the meal, Harry returned to the hospital wing with Stephanie Linney, and escorted her back to Gryffindor when she had seen her sister. The four Marauders were improving, although Colin remained stubbornly green and reptilian. Madam Pomfrey was adamant that it was just a matter of time. The other three had opted to remain with Colin when given the option of returning to their dormitories that evening. Harry was quietly impressed with their esprit de corps, and he said as much to Hermione when he returned.

Back in the common Room, Hermione had abandoned her homework and was sitting staring into space, occasionally noting down numbers on a piece of parchment. Ron had attempted to talk to her, unsuccessfully, and had given up to play wizard chess with Seamus.

Hermione ignored Harry for several minutes, before exclaiming "Of course!" to herself in a disgusted voice.

'Of course, what?' queried Harry, wondering what Hermione was up to.

'Of course I'm an idiot, Harry.' retorted Hermione with more than a touch of disgust in her voice.

'Hardly, Herms.' Harry chuckled wryly. 'So what's brought on the self loathing?'

Hermione flourished the parchment in Harry's face, rendering it completely illegible.

'Here look at this, it's house numbers. There's an obvious way round the numbers, Harry!'

'Go on then, astound me,' he urged.

'It's so simple; you put a quarter of the Slytherins in each of the other houses and put the displace students in Slytherin house, with the final quarter of the Slytherins.'

Harry considered this.

'I hope to Merlin I'm not included in that little experiment!' he muttered at last, 'That is a truly frightening idea, Hermione.'

'Yeah!' breathed Ron, who had caught Hermione's explanation whilst Seamus was resetting the board. 'You don't fancy living in Slytherin's dorms then?'

'They say the seventh year dorm has a rack along one wall for punishing stroppy first years.' added Seamus.

Hermione scoffed at this last idea. 'That's just Malfoy's propaganda, Seamus, but I'll bet it's a real dump.'

'Spiders!' whispered Harry.

'I'm not going in there ever again!' whimpered Ron

'Oh for Merlin's sake Ron.' exploded Hermione.

'So who do you reckon should stay from Slytherin and who should go into the dungeons from the other houses?' asked Seamus, once Hermione had calmed down.

'Crabbe.'

'Goyle.'

'Zacharias Smith.'

'Michael Corner'

'Cho Chang'. added Hermione.

Harry laughed. 'Parvati?' he whispered.

'That means Dean as well, then' muttered Ron.

'Nah, leave him in Gryffindor and bring old Parkinson over for him.'

That was Seamus.

'She'd blow him out in bubbles.'

That was Ron, with a snigger.

'Ron!' exclaimed Hermione. 'Shhh!'

'Ha! He's not around, anyway. Send them both over there, Parvati and Parkinson can fight over him.'

'Sounds like the new lot in Slytherin could be worse than the original students!' chuckled Harry.

'So?'

- o -

Just before they went to bed, Hermione brought up another disturbing thought.

'Who would be housemaster? Surely Snape wouldn't still be in charge?'

Harry thought for a second.

'How about Moody?'

'What does he know about being a housemaster?'

'Nothing, but he hates Snape, and Slytherin.

'Merlin save the Slytherins who stay on, then.'

'Nah. – Let 'em suffer.'

- o -

The last week of term ran down like a badly maintained clock. One day might seem to crawl, whilst the next flew, as teachers and students alike kept realising that this essay was imminent or that bit of curriculum needed to be taught before the holidays. Harry was also working flat out on his own work, essays for McGonagall, Moody and Flitwick as well as an end of term resume of his Care of Magical Creatures lessons for Hagrid. In addition, he had to prepare end of term reports on his DADA students for Moody.

The weather didn't help, as the crisp snow rapidly turned to slush under the onslaught of two solid days of rain and the Castle steamed gently from the combination of damp walls and damp students. The Daily Prophet reported flooding in the muggle towns down the valley, whilst the snow melt and rain filled the lake with cold muddy water and threatened to wash away the old dam at the downstream end, beside the station.

The four Gryffindors returned to their Tower early on in the week, though Colin was slightly later than the rest. Fortunately the girls were no longer in the hospital wing when Colin awoke suddenly on Tuesday morning to find himself lying stark naked on the crushed and soggy remains of a lily pad, with a bowl of dead flies at his elbow. Fortunately his memory wasn't affected, so he knew why he was there, but that did little to lessen the embarrassment he felt when Madam Pomfrey had arrived at the sound of his shout and promptly collapsed with laughter. Colin's ego was severely bruised; fortunately nothing else was.

For Harry however, the return of the four Gryffindors made little impression on his sadness as he regarded the empty space beside him at mealtimes and the empty chair beside their small table in the common room. The other Gryffindors seemed unwilling to trespass on what they appeared to see as Ginny's place, maybe out of respect for her sacrifice in taking on the whole of Slytherin.

Harry might have preferred it to be otherwise, however. He might have had grave misgivings about Ginny joining the group, but there was no doubt he missed her, now she was gone. Just to rub salt into his wounds, there was no guarantee he would even see her before the start of next term.

Harry wondered what Mrs. Weasley had said. Ron hadn't received a howler, so maybe Molly wasn't as wound up as Ron had expected. That was why Harry had been so surprised when Hermes had landed in front of him at Wednesday's breakfast and deposited a letter beside his plate then hooted mournfully and looked round at the abundant food.

Harry had given Hermes a slice of bacon, which the owl was regarding with a look of deep suspicion, before Ron looked up and realised the bird was from The Burrow.

'Hey, that's Hermes. What's he doing here? Why hasn't he given me the letter?'

'Because Ron, the letter is for Harry!' said Hermione, patiently.

'For Harry? Who from?' queried Ron. His eyes lit up, 'Hey, is that Mum saying you're invited, Harry?'

Harry shook his head.

'Who then?' asked Ron impatiently.

Harry quickly folded the letter and put it in his pocket. 'Ginny.' he mumbled.

'Well read it out then! What's she got to say for herself?'

Hermione covered her face with one hand. 'For Merlin's sake, Ron, does the word privacy mean any more to you than empathy?'

Ron looked confused.

'Okay, it doesn't' sighed Hermione. 'I give up. Harry, you're on your own.'

She got up, and stormed off to the common room.'

'What did I say?' asked Ron. 'I mean, - Ginny's my sister!'

Harry just sighed and continued with his breakfast. The sooner he was in classroom fourteen, the sooner he could read the letter.

- o -

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm not sure what to say, now I've started this. Mum only just let me use Hermes today because I begged to be able to find out how my little spies and their boyfriends are doing. (I didn't call them that though. Hehe)_

Harry rolled his eyes at this description of Linney, MacDonald and the Creeveys

_McG told me they would be okay, before she sent me back, and I've heard nothing in the paper about deaths at Hogwarts, so I guess she's right. If you could let me know for sure though, I'd be really grateful._

Harry immediately grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, but then decided to read the rest of the letter first.

_You can guess how mad Mum was when I gave her McGonagall's note. She absolutely roasted me! She just went on an on for ages. She was composing a howler to send to Ron when Dad finally came in from the garage._

_Mum raged at him for a whole five minutes before he finally got a chance to read the note. I don't know what McG wrote, but he just smiled and ripped up the howler. Mum was almost as mad at him as she was at me, but she didn't write another one; and she stopped shouting at me too._

The last part of the note was written in a shakier hand.

_Harry, I'm really, really sorry I let you all down. I just couldn't help myself. McG took one hundred points off me too, so please forgive me for ruining such a good run. Gryffindor was doing so well._

_I'll have to get this sent, or you won't get it for breakfast._

_Best Wishes,_

_Ginny._

There was a clear round mark on the corner of the note; the paper seemed to have got wet, or something.

'Best Wishes' he thought, not 'love'

Yeah - that figured.

Harry managed to get a reply written and sent that day.

_Dear Ginny _he wished he could say it for real.

_Thanks for the letter._

_The Modern Marauders are doing fine. (that's what I call them now). Even Colin is human again._

_I'm really glad your Dad backed you up. Ron was dreading a howler._

_I wonder what McG put in the note too._

_Don't worry too much about the points. Slytherin doesn't have any at all, now._

_By the way, Malfoy's been expelled, and the other three are suspended!_

_That's about it, really. Take care of yourself._

_Best Wishes,_

_Harry._

Somehow, Harry felt his reply seemed to be lacking in something, but he didn't know quite what, so he put it in an envelope, found Hedwig, and gave her strict instructions about locating The Burrow. Hedwig gave him what could only be described as a look of scorn, before stepping to the edge of the Owlery portal and launching herself into space.

Hedwig returned that evening, messageless. Harry watched expectantly for Hermes the following morning, but the only owl that came near them was the news owl, which delivered Hermione's copy of the Daily Prophet. It looked as though Mrs Weasley hadn't actually forgiven Ginny, after all.


	35. Schools Out

Ch 35:- School's Out

The last two days of term were a whirl of activity, at least for Harry. He was finishing reports and essays, hunting down and handing books back to the library, and fielding repeated questions from his DADA classes about the new teacher. He was so tempted to tell them who it would be but discretion prevailed, both as to the nature of the teacher and the fact that he, Harry, would be teaching fourth and fifth years. In retrospect, Harry did wonder why Dumbledore had kept quite about that, but decided the Headmaster must have had some reason or another.

Harry saw Snape several times, but the potions master seemed to be deliberately ignoring him, staring anywhere but at Harry when their paths crossed in the corridors. Hermione reported that her potions lesson was a good deal less hard work, as Snape seemed to be treating everyone with equal disdain, barely opening his mouth except to describe the details of the potions and their preparation. The ritual humiliation of the Gryffindors and the cosying up to the few Slytherins in the class was a thing of the past. Hermione reckoned she'd almost enjoyed it, but then, as Ron had reminded Harry, Hermione always enjoyed the most bizarre things.

Fortunately for his friendship with Ron, Harry didn't say the first thing that came into his head.

- o -

The end of term feast was, as usual, a sumptuous spread. All manner of warming soups to begin, followed by roasts, pies - fish meat and vegetable, - roast potatoes, masses of magical vegetables - magical, because even the sprouts were delicious, - and fruit pies and cakes to follow.

Harry was feeling thoroughly full but was nonetheless tucking into a second helping of Cherry Pie when The Headmaster decided to make an announcement. The hall quieted eventually, Dumbledore apparently not feeling this was an occasion when a silencing spell was necessary.

'And so we reach the end of another term,' pronounced the Headmaster, at last. 'A term that has taught us many things about the dangers that we now face - both without and within the school. I hope that next term we will see the school begin to work together as a single entity for the benefit of all, not the few.'

'Eh?' muttered Ron.

'He's still talking as though he's going to amalgamate the houses.' murmured Hermione.

'He wouldn't dare!' hissed Ron. 'Would he?'

'Dumbledore'll dare anything to keep this place safe, Ron.' confirmed Harry.

'For that is what we must do if the School is to survive,' continued Dumbledore, 'if we are to survive - if the world as we know it is to survive.'

Squeaks issued from one or two first years.

'I promised additional training a few weeks ago. Something I omitted to mention last weekend is that having an additional Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will allow an extension of Mr. Potter's practical defence classes, up to and including fifth year.' Dumbledore smiled, 'The new teacher will also participate in teaching these classes, but you may not notice the difference as, for the first time in many years, a metamorphmagus will be joining the staff. Those of you who know the term will recognise that such a wizard, - or witch, - may change their appearance to match that of another person, including another staff member. I look forward to the possibilities.'

Faces were once more glancing in Harry's direction, as he sat guiltily, with a spoonful of cherry pie halfway to his mouth.

'Tonks?' whispered Hermione.

'Yeah.' mumbled Harry from behind his spoonful of pie.

'Oh-boy!' muttered Ron. He was grinning from ear to ear.

'Forget it, Ron!' hissed Hermione.

Dumbledore was winding down now.

'And so,' he finished, 'it only remains to wish you all a happy Christmas, on behalf of the staff and myself, and we look forward to seeing you when you return in the New Year.'

With that, the Headmaster rose and swept out of the hall, followed by the rest of the staff. Before the noise level returned to its usual level however, the disembodied voice of the Headmaster boomed through the hall,

'Would Mr. Potter please see me in my study - when he has finished his pie.'

'He's got the measure of you, Harry.' laughed Seamus.

'Yeah.' added Dean, who had been sitting two places down the table. 'Just watch out he hasn't got the measure of you so he can fit you out with a coffin.'

- o -

Still feeling stuffed with dinner, Harry hurried to the headmaster's study as soon as he could. Dumbledore was sitting before the fire, apparently contemplating the flickering flames.

'Please be seated, Harry.' instructed the Professor, waving at the other armchair. Harry sat and almost immediately the soporific effect of the flickering light and a heavy dinner began to make him sleepy; he struggled to remain alert.

'Well, Harry? And what do you think of the expulsion of Draco Malfoy?' murmured Dumbledore, suddenly.

Harry started slightly and dragged his wavering concentration back on line in a desperate attempt to work out just what the Headmaster was getting at.

'Erm- I'm surprised?' he tried.

Dumbledore snorted. 'You are being extraordinarily intelligent or extraordinarily dense, Harry, which is it?'

'Probably dense, Professor.' admitted Harry, sadly.

Dumbledore glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eyes as he stared into the fire. The flames continued to flicker, giving an illusion of cheerfulness to the Headmaster's study. Harry could just hear the sound of the gale outside blowing across the top of the chimney. Dumbledore finally smiled slightly.

'Very well, so why are you surprised?'

Harry considered; with the Headmaster the truth usually seemed to work.

'Because I never thought you would do it, Professor.'

'No? – not for anything at all?'

'Well, - no. – Not if you were hoping Professor Snape could get information from him.'

'Not even if he killed someone?'

'I've never believed Malfoy had the guts to kill anyone, Professor.'

Dumbledore glanced at Harry sharply.

'And could you kill someone, Harry?'

'I – don't - know – Professor.' whispered Harry, eventually.

'Hmmm.' mused Dumbledore. 'So you do not think ganging up on a few Gryffindors, hexing them insensible and leaving them to freeze, is sufficient to merit expulsion?'

Harry thought carefully. He remembered the Headmaster's words of a week ago.

'I doubt Malfoy even thought about them freezing, Professor.'

'Then just ganging up on them and hexing them countless times?'

'Well - '

Harry had an uncomfortable memory of himself and several members of the DA hexing Malfoy and his friends into insensibility on the Hogwarts Express, at the end of the previous term.

'So you have a conscience, Harry?'

'It was self-defence, Professor. – Malfoy and his cronies tried to ambush me on my own, going home at the end of last year. My friends turned up in the nick of time.'

'You have no idea how much trouble that caused, when Narcissa Malfoy and the other two mothers found their children on the train.' Dumbledore frowned. 'Yes, I suppose that is the difference, Harry, you were attacked first - fortunately for you, as I would have had difficulty defending you otherwise. That is the second time you have claimed self-defence for hexing Draco Malfoy and his friends. There are only so many times that reason can be used before suspicion grows that all is not as it seems. I hope you will remember.'

Harry nodded in a semblance of contriteness. 'Yes, Professor.' he mumbled.

Dumbledore stood and turned to Harry. 'Very good,' he said more jovially. 'I take it you will be returning to Grimmauld place for Christmas?'

Harry sighed. 'Yes, Professor.'

'And Professor Moody will be escorting you from Kings Cross?'

'Him and about half the Order, Professor.'

Dumbledore smiled at the disgust in Harry's voice.

'That remains a necessity, Harry, at least for such a well known event as the Hogwarts Express. Even the train will be patrolled this time'

Harry remained silent. He wondered who would be doing the patrolling.

Dumbledore picked a letter up from the desk.

'It seems Molly Weasley is hoping you will be able to visit the Burrow this Christmas.'

'So am I, Professor.' Harry decided that there was no point in pretending otherwise.

The Headmaster looked from the letter to Harry and back.

'I promise nothing, but it may be possible, depending on the reports I receive closer to the time.'

Harry smiled for the first time that evening.

'Thanks, Professor.' he said.

Dumbledore dropped the letter on his desk and sat down behind it. Harry had to crane his neck round to see the Headmaster and he belatedly realised it was a signal to leave.

Dumbledore glanced up as Harry stood and turned to go.'

'Have a good holiday, Harry, wherever you are, and I'm sure I'll see you before next term'

'Thanks, Professor, said Harry again, and he was halfway to the door before Dumbledore called him.'

'I believe this book is yours. It was the portkey I made that brought you here from Grimmauld Place.'

Harry turned and saw a large, rather tatty book from his library on Dumbledore's desk. He smiled and whispered 'Accio Book', then caught the tome as it leaped off the desk and into his arms.

'Bye Professor.' he said and hurried out.

Later, as he was packing, Harry wondered at the Headmaster's choice of that book. The title was 'The use and control of Dementors.' He decided it might be worth reading.

He also realised the Headmaster had neatly avoided another facet of Malfoy's expulsion. Had Snape actually been getting information from Malfoy? And had Malfoy ceased to be a useful source of information?

- o -

A cold wind was sweeping the greensward in front of the castle as the three friends waited for the coaches to take them to the station. Harry was once again amazed by the sight of the horse like black Thestrals in the shafts of the coaches. They looked so incongruous, with their lizard faces and wings folded neatly across their backs. Ron and Hermione were desperately trying to see them, squinting this way and that, and muttering to each other. As the queue shuffled forward to board each coach as it reached the doors, Harry noticed Firenze trot round the corner of the castle and stand facing across the lake, looking to the Forbidden Forest beyond.

'Hang on you two, I'm just going to talk to a Centaur.' said Harry, excusing himself. He hurried along the front of the castle, but hesitated when the centaur turned and fixed him with a sombre stare.

'Harry Potter.' said Firenze, eventually.

'Firenze.' replied Harry.

'Your little friend Ginevra is not with you?'

Harry sighed, 'No, she - er - had to return home early.'

The centaur snorted. It had a certain equine sound to it, despite the obvious human features of the Centaurs upper torso.

'I heard, Harry Potter, that she attacked the members of Slytherin house.'

Harry nodded. 'They attacked some Gryfiindors first though!' he replied, rather vehemently.

'I heard that also.' confirmed the Centaur. 'She was foolish, but brave.' He turned to look across towards the Forest once more.

Harry shivered as he saw a look of longing flicker across the centaur's features. 'Will they ever let you back?' he asked.

Firenze shook his head sadly.

'Never. They could not stand the shame of having to admit they were wrong.'

'It's a pity the nearest enchanted forest is so far away.'

'The nearest large forest is indeed many, many hundreds of miles away, though there is a small forest somewhat closer.'

Harry pricked up his ears.

'Could you go there?'

Firenze gazed out over the Forest, to the hills beyond. The wind tugged at his mane and tail, giving him a ragged, blurred look. He didn't look at Harry as he spoke.

'There would be little point, there are no centaurs there any more. They were driven out fifteen years ago by the horror of the Dark Lord.

'Harry!'

Hermione was calling.

'Where did they go?' asked Harry.

'HARRY!'

Ron, this time.

Firenze looked infinitely sad.

'It is not known where they went, or even if any remained alive after the slaughter.' He looked past Harry. 'You must go, Harry Potter.'

Harry glanced back and waved at his two friends where they waited for him. He had them - Firenze had no one.

Only a couple of coaches remained.

'You're right, I must go. What slaughter was that, though? It must have been close to when my Parents were killed.'

Firenze looked Harry squarely in the face. Eventually he spoke.

'You are correct, there was great slaughter at that time - not just the Centaurs were attacked. - You should know, Harry Potter, that the forest took it's name from the hamlet that nestled up against it's southern flank, - Godric's Hollow.'

'HARRY!'

Hermione _and_ Ron.

Harry turned to wave again; there was only one coach left. When he turned back to say goodbye, the centaur was already cantering away.

- o -

'Godric's Hollow? That's where your parents were when-' Hermione faltered. They'd been the last to climb aboard the Hogwarts Express, still shutting the door as the train began to move. Now they were sitting with Luna and Neville in the only compartment that had been available, right at the back of the train.

'Yeah,' said Harry, tonelessly.

He was still trying to work out why no one had told him about the slaughter of the forest creatures, on the night Voldemort killed his parents. But then, he didn't even know where Godric's Hollow was, exactly. He'd never wanted to. Every time he'd thought of it before, his mind had simply shied away from the implications and the empty space where his parents should have been.

'But why drive them out, or kill them all?' asked Hermione.

'To stop them coming to the aid of Lily and James Potter.' said Luna. Her appearance had benefited no end from her liaison with Neville. Her hair was clean and swept back into a ponytail and her clothes were not only clean but appeared to be almost new. She wore a necklace that Neville had given her for her birthday and a bracelet featuring bats and sickle moons, but the effect was still slightly spoiled by the wand stuck behind her ear. She was starting at Harry with her misty eyes wide.

'Really?' asked Ron, dubiously

'Really?' asked Harry breathlessly.

'Really.' confirmed Luna. 'Father was looking through the old files at the Quibbler offices at the end of last holidays, for an article about Nundus, from around that time. I was helping and I came across lots of reports of magical creatures fleeing from the Godric's Hollow area. There were even interviews with some of them.'

Hermione seemed perplexed. 'Interviews? – With Centaurs?' I didn't think they were the type to give interviews.'

Luna stuck her nose in the air. 'Well, the reporters were from the Quibbler, so of course the Centaurs gave interviews.' She looked at Hermione, who was now regarding her with a mixture of annoyance and revulsion.

Suddenly Luna's tone altered, her voice becoming softer and tinged with sadness. She seemed to be looking inwards. 'Several were badly wounded, actually. I think they were trying to let the world know what had happened, before they died.'

'Didn't help much, did it?' muttered Ron.

Hermione's features had softened as Luna changed from arrogance to humility in one sentence. 'At least the wizarding world knew they hadn't just stood back to allow Voldemort to attack – well – you - well - ' she finished, glancing apologetically at Harry.

Harry sighed. 'Yeah. I know. Thanks Luna, it's a pity no one thought to tell me. Still,' he reflected bitterly, 'that's just about par for the course, isn't it.'

A thought struck Harry. Something Luna had said. He racked his brains. Someone had used the same word, not so long ago. Dammit, it was on the tip of his tongue...and there it stayed.

Harry sighed again, and stared morosely out of the window as the train rattled down the valley towards the lowlands. Hermione was reading the inevitable book, Luna the inevitable magazine and Ron and Neville were playing the inevitable chess - which Ron inevitably won.

Harry glanced at the spare seat beside him and thought about the one who was missing; he could just imagine her leaning sideways just so - and his arm sliding round her thus...

- o -

The journey back to London was remarkable only for its uneventfulness. No Malfoy and his rotweillers parading up and down the corridor indulging in a little casual bullying here, a little extortion there. No major fights, possibly because the prefects were taking turns to patrol the corridor, stamping hard on any boisterous behaviour before it got out of hand. No alarms or frights - nothing at all.

Harry was wondering who had been patrolling from the Order and had decided that Dumbledore had been telling tiny lies to reassure him, when the face of Lupin appeared at the compartment door as they were approaching Kings Cross.

'Had a good trip?' he asked, but continued without waiting for an answer. 'We're nearly there, the others will be getting ready to disembark'

'What others?' asked Harry. 'We've seen no one at all!'

'That's because Tonks has been patrolling the train in disguise, and the rest of the team are in the guards' section of the coach at the other end of the train.'

'Tonks? She's back in action?'

Lupin smiled disturbingly. It must be getting close to full moon, thought Harry.

'Yep, moving carefully, but back.'

'She must be mad, after the way she was hurt.' muttered Ron. He'd been somewhat surprised to see Lupin.

Lupin shook his head. 'Tonks is an Auror, first and foremost, and she insisted. You should have heard the argument she had with Charlie.'

'Charlie's on the train?'

'He's at the other end too.'

Harry had a sudden feeling of jealousy. It seemed everyone had a partner except him.

'He might have come up to say hello to us!' complained Ron.

'Oh hush, Ron.' said Hermione, 'You'll be seeing him at Kings Cross.' she hesitated and glanced at Harry.

'Who was Tonks disguised as?' she asked Lupin casually.

Lupin grinned. 'You didn't look too closely at the witch pushing the food trolley, did you!'

- o -

As the train descended through the series of tunnels leading to Kings Cross, the group gathered their luggage together, put away the books and games, and hauled themselves into the corridor.

At last the tunnels gave way to the approach to the station, where the tracks spread out to the platforms and the rails glittered in the platform lights and the red and green lights of the signals. It was strange to think that the station was actually bustling with people and trains but until they passed through the wall only the station itself was visible.

The train finally drew to a halt at platform 9¾ in a haze of steam and smoke, the doors were flung open, and the students flowed onto the platform. It was already getting dark and Harry found the inside of the station a nightmare of light and shadow. After the warmth of the train he shivered, and it looked like the rest felt no warmer. Of course, just to cap Harry's discomfort, being at the end of the train meant a long walk through the huge train shed to the wall for the transfer to the muggle section of the station.

Lupin was standing alone by the wall. Most of the other students had passed through, some with parents who had waited on the platform. One or two were still greeting their parents or friends and Harry had another twinge of jealousy at the sight of the happy faces of both parent and child.

Lupin halted Harry and his friends.

'The rest of the team have gone through, Harry, so they'll be waiting for you on the other side. I'm just waiting for the all clear from Moody.' He looked vague for a couple of seconds.

'Right, through you go. You won't see most of them, so don't go looking around. Just follow Mad Eye to the car.'

Harry nodded then waited whilst Luna and Neville pushed through the barrier first. Ron and Hermione followed, with Harry and Lupin close behind.

The station concourse was not as full as Harry had expected. He could see Artemis Lovegood and Neville's grandmother standing waiting side by side with Neville and Luna hauling their luggage towards them. Molly and Arthur Weasley were standing with Hermione's parents watching their children approach, with open arms. Alison and Stephanie Linney were just leaving the main concourse amongst the last groups, smiling happily and chatting to their parents. Alison waved at Colin Creevey then disappeared towards the escalators to the underground station. The twinge of jealousy returned, redoubled.

Lupin and Harry stopped beside the Weasleys. Hermione and Ron were now talking to her parents and Madeye Moody was just stumping over to them from the main entrance as Molly Weasley gave Harry a hug.

'Harry, I've asked Albus to let you come to us for Christmas.' she gushed. 'But I still haven't had an answer.'

'Yeah, I know Mrs. Weasley, he's still deciding. - He told me.'

'Well, as soon as I hear anything at all, I'll be sending someone to collect you, Alright?'

Harry grinned mechanically. Mrs.Weasley was doing her best to put a good spin on it, but Harry didn't have too much hope - and he really was having trouble faking enthusiasm.

Ginny seemed to still be in disgrace as well, since she wasn't there to meet Ron. Harry decided asking about her would only make things worse for her.

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley.' he muttered. 'Fred or George could bring me over if necessary, when they get back after work.'

Mrs. Weasley looked slightly puzzled for a second or two, then the look on her face changed to a mixture of pity and sorrow.

'I'm sorry, Harry, Fred and George said they were staying with friends in Diagon Alley for the week before Christmas, not at Grimmauld place.'

Harry deflated. 'Oh. – Yeah well, - I suppose that makes sense – '

He sighed. This last week would be the busiest of the year for the joke shop- and the busiest of the year for parties. Fred and George would be in clover. He wondered how they would manage a week without sleep. Knowing them, he reckoned they'd give it a good try.

Mr and Mrs. Weasley were looking slightly uncomfortable. They were probably having much the same thoughts as Harry.

Moody scowled sourly.

'Better be getting along, Harry.' he growled.

Harry sighed again. He glanced round the concourse. Only a few students were still visible and just for a second he glimpsed Charlie and Dora behind a magazine kiosk. Ron saw them too and waved, but they seemed to be ignoring him - they were looking round carefully, but Charlie had his arm protectively round Dora.

Another surge of jealousy threatened to choke Harry completely for a second. A sense of sadness and injustice felt like a hand squeezing his heart. He turned away and took a deep breath. There was no reason to linger.

Goodbyes were said and Christmas gifts were exchanged. The presents had already been bought during term and these were exchanged, still wrapped, amongst the friends. Harry wasn't expecting anything from Mr and Mrs Weasley this year. He wouldn't be at the Burrow and they wouldn't want to come over to Grimmauld place; and he knew how pressed for money they still were.

Ron and Hermione were having to split up for Christmas too and Harry could see it was a real wrench for them. At least they would have family with them at Christmas though. He wished them well.

He was almost relieved when Moody and Lupin shepherded him away from the group and out to a waiting Ministry car. His trunk was loaded into the back and the short journey to Grimmauld place began.

Harry sat back in the car seat and pondered. Dora was with someone far more suitable, Ginny was in disgrace, and all his friends were back in the bosom of their families.

For all that he would have a member of the order watching over him, he was on his own now. It was time to go back to the prison of his notoriety.


	36. Shopping

Ch 36:- Shopping

Grimmauld Place was about as welcoming as a penitent's cell in a monastery. It wasn't cold, or even dusty, the lights were burning and a fire was flickering in the study fireplace, but to Harry it had an air of suffocating closeness that the cheerfulness of Moody and Lupin couldn't disperse.

They tried, but the knowledge that he had to stay within these walls, except when someone accompanied him, smothered their attempts at jollity.

Eventually they gave up.

'Right, Harry.' grunted Moody. 'I'll be off. Remus is on duty till tomorrow night, then I'll be back. – Alright Remus?'

'No problem, Madeye, but don't be late. I've got my potion but I still want to be a long way from here by full moon!'

Moody nodded curtly. 'Understood. I'll be here.'

He looked closely at Harry.

'Sorry Harry, relaxing security is one thing, abandoning it completely is quite another and we certainly can't do that.'

Harry looked glumly at them both.

'Some holiday this is going to be! Pity I couldn't have stayed at Hogwarts.'

Moody nodded slowly.

'Yeah. I remember holidays like this myself. I wished I could have been at Hogwarts too.'

Harry was too amazed at Moody's admission to say anything before the Professor clumped to the door and let himself out. Harry caught a glimpse of another member of the order, possibly Dedalus Diggle standing outside and heard a snatch of conversation about sentry duty before the door closed.

So, he was being watched from outside the house as well.

- o -

After a meal expertly prepared by Dobby, Harry and Lupin retired to the study. Lupin had a sheaf of papers which he arranged on the table and began to read through. Harry browsed across the library shelves, taking down and returning a book here, studying a title there. He found the extra books he'd taken to School at the beginning of term and put them back on the shelves, except for the tomes referring to Legilimens and to Dementors. He felt those might reward study.

As his eyes roamed the bookshelves Harry noticed one book slightly proud of the others in the row, on one of the higher shelves. He reached up to push it fully home then stopped, as a flood of memories he had been trying desperately to forget tumbled from his brain. That was the book he had been helping Dora to put back on the shelf.

He looked round the room; the settee, the table, the armchair, all held a memory. He could almost see them.

Harry excused himself to Lupin on the grounds of tiredness and went up to his bedroom. Dobby had warmed the room for his arrival, but there was still a chill in the air - or was it in Harry's heart?

There were memories of the past in that room too.

- o -

Harry spent the next three days mainly reading. Curled up by the fire with a book, just as he remembered wishing he could when he apparated back from the Ministry only a month or so ago.

By the end of the second day it had lost its charm.

By the end of the third day Harry was beginning to consider ways to get out of Grimmauld place for at least a while.

Lupin hadn't returned, as expected. Full moon had arrived and Harry spent part of the next night freezing himself to the bone, standing on the roof and looking at the stars and moon through the omnioculars he'd had since the quidditch world cup over two years before.

He didn't remember packing the omnioculars before he left Privet Drive last summer, but they'd been squashed up in a pair of old jeans he'd left at Grimmauld Place since he didn't have to take all his things to Hogwarts anymore. He'd been quite amazed as they fell out whilst he was rummaging in the drawer.

By the fourth day Harry was suddenly desperate. That morning, he'd found something wrapped up in his clothes from Hogwarts. - Ginny's Christmas present.

Harry was more furious than amazed at finding something else wrapped in his clothing. He could have sworn he'd put Ginny's present in the bag he'd given to Ron with the presents for the Weasley family (and Tonks) in. The present was only small, but he'd spent ages choosing it from the Christmas catalogue Hermione had lent him and several anxious days waiting for it to be delivered by mail order owl along with several other presents. Ron wouldn't notice there was one missing or would notice and wonder a bit, but Ginny would just think Harry was angry with her and hadn't bothered to buy her a present.

Harry supposed he could give it to Hedwig to take but there was no guarantee that Ginny wouldn't be around when his owl arrived at the Burrow, which would spoil the surprise; and who should he tell Hedwig to find anyway? Ron would be best, but he might be over with Hermione or even over at the joke shop with Fred and George.

Fred and George, fixers extraordinaire.

Of course.

- o -

Alastor Moody hadn't been having a tremendous time either. With Lupin missing, he was stuck in Grimmauld Place, trying to work on the curriculum and timetable for the next two terms. Normally he treated Harry as a bit of a nuisance to be borne stoically, but when Harry had hurried downstairs clutching Ginny's present and almost pleading to be allowed to visit Diagon Alley, he'd surprisingly agreed immediately

'Alright.' he growled. 'For a short while only, and just to that den of insanity those two reprobates call a shop!'

Harry wondered for a few seconds about Moody's rapid acquiescence, but a phrase about gift horses came back to him and he put his questions to the back of his mind. The thought that Moody was probably as keen to get out as he was helped to dull Harry's inquisitiveness even more.

- o -

That afternoon, Moody had several hurried conversations with a succession of Order members who turned up at the door, then told Harry to be ready to leave in five minutes.

Outside the house, under a grey sky, Moody muttered about using the underground then stumped off. He kept up a cracking pace for some one with a wooden leg, a pace so rapid that Harry suspected the leg had to be crawling with magical power.

Harry was reduced to almost running to keep up. He'd started out cold, in the brisk northwest wind that swirled through the streets, but by the time they'd reached the underground station, he was sweating freely.

Various members of the order were noticeable as they passed, standing looking in shop windows, tying laces, reading newspapers (one was reading the paper upside down), and in one enterprising case pretending to be a human statue, complete with begging cap and sign; a bizarre sight in Trafalgar Square but unearthly in Islington.

More bizarre still was the fact that they all appeared more than once during the journey.

Moody had no trouble with the underground ticket system, surprisingly having a good supply of muggle cash and an obvious familiarity with the system.

On the train, there was no problem with overcrowding. Faced with a heavily scarred man with a bizarre wandering eye, a claw footed wooden leg that occasionally flexed its claws, wild hair and even wilder clothes, they tended to find the opposite end of the carriage of tremendous interest.

- o -

The Leaky Cauldron was almost empty when they pushed open the door from the muggle street. Tom, the innkeeper wasn't in evidence, the bar being manned by a surly looking female with a hint of pointed ears in her abundant black hair; even Doris Crockford was missing from her customary seat by the bar. This was no surprise to Harry, having seen Doris at least twice during the journey from Grimmauld Place; she'd been the human statue. Moody bundled Harry through the pub and into Diagon Alley, dragged him to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes then shoved him through the door and closed it behind them.

The shop was full. The Alley itself had been fairly crowded with people muffled against the cold, but it was obvious that the joke shop was doing a roaring trade. Harry could see Fred and George up to their eyes in serving customers, whilst trying to ensure that nothing went missing - and nothing exploded before being paid for.

Fred caught Harry's eye and raised his own to the heavens. He mimed for Harry to go into the back of the shop, then returned his attention to a customer who, for some reason, wanted to purchase a dozen boxes of indoor fireworks.

Harry eased himself between the customers and the racks and shelves of everything from a joke eraser (which made everything permanent) to the latest self powered zombie golem (which stood quietly in a corner until activated by a word or phrase, then started lurching round the room trying to dismember the guests. Apparently the most frequent activation phrase was "My, isn't it getting late!" followed closely by "Don't you lot have homes to go to?")

Harry and Moody pushed through the door to the back part of the shop, expecting to have to wait for quite a while till one of the twins was able to get free to talk to them. Closing time seemed a good bet.

They didn't have to wait long to find someone to talk to though.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the back office with his feet on the desk, drinking tea.

It was a toss up between the three of them as to who was more surprised. Dumbledore choked on his tea and struggled to get his feet off the desk whilst trying to cough at least one lung up. Harry's mouth dropped open at the sight, and he stammered a bemused "P – P – Prof – fessor?"

Moody stopped dead and turned his magical eye on Dumbledore before breaking out into a gale of rusty sounding laughter.

'Brilliant, Weasley. Absolutely brilliant!' he chuckled eventually, leaving Harry even more confused than before.

'Where did your brothers get a sample of the headmaster's hair?'

The figure of Dumbledore finally managed to control his coughing. 'I dunno, Professor. Wish they hadn't tried their latest fancy dress spell out on me though. I've got to go home like this and mum's going to kill me!'

It looked like the Headmaster, - but it sounded like Ron Weasley.

Harry burst out laughing.

'Ron?' he managed after a while. 'I thought you'd have learned after the orangu-tango business!'

Ron sat down heavily. 'Yeah, you'd have thought so wouldn't you.' he mumbled into his beard.

Moody sat down on a packing case and stuck his wooden leg out in front of him.

'So, how long will this take to wear off then, Weasley?' he asked conversationally.

'About another three hours!' groaned Ron.

'Hmmm.' mused Moody. 'Could be inconvenient, that.'

Ron nodded. 'Yeah. Mum will go Ape.'

'Or Orangutan?' smirked Harry.

'I wasn't thinking of your mother.' muttered Moody very quietly – so quietly that Ron and Harry didn't notice. They were too busy discussing Fred and Georges' inventiveness.

'Polyjuice potion only works for an hour! How did they get it to last so long?' asked Harry, in an awed voice.

Ron shrugged. 'They used lots of little pills; some of them melt at different times, they sort of keep the dose up – '

'That is awesome! They should be working for the Ministry.'

Ron laughed. 'It wouldn't pay nearly as well.'

- o -

Talk eventually got round to how the holidays had gone so far.

'I was bored after two days!' grumbled Harry.

'I was bored after 2 hours, mate!' countered Ron. 'The Burrow's like a concentration camp. No talking, singing or ball games allowed. Curfew at seven O'clock and no music!'

'Why?' asked Harry.

'Ginny, of course. Mum's decided her punishment was too light and decided to clamp down on her till Christmas!'

'What?'

'Yeah. And since I'm there, I've got to suffer too - for not stopping her! I told you I'd get blamed!'

There was a bit of a disturbance out in the shop; George was talking to someone loudly, but the noise died down almost immediately. Ron and Harry shrugged and continued. Moody smiled slightly.

'It took Fred and George pleading for my help in the shop to get Mum to allow me to come here with Dad every day.' exclaimed Ron.

Harry grinned at the thought of Fred and George begging. 'How much did that cost you, then?'

'An arm and a leg, mate.'

Harry suddenly realised that Moody's wooden leg was right between them.

'You could have phrased that a bit better, Ron' he muttered.

'What? – er – Oh! – yeah!' he looked contrite. 'Sorry Professor!'

Moody just grunted.

Harry decided it was a good time to change the subject.

'When's Hermione coming over?'

Ron sighed. 'Not till the day after Christmas, unless she can persuade her parents to bring her over Christmas Day evening.'

'Is that likely?'

Ron sighed again. 'No. Ginny's a bit miffed about it too, she's got no one to plot with.'

'So – er – how is Ginny then?' Harry asked diffidently. 'How's she been dealing with your mum's regime?'

'She's been seething actually. But she's managed to keep it in so far.'

Harry sighed. 'It was a good hex, Ron. I'm glad I saw it. It was almost worth the punishment.'

'Ginny doesn't think so!'

There was another slight disturbance outside the door, which drifted open allowing the sounds of the shop to penetrate the room.

'Er –actually, Ron, talking of Ginny,' Harry said, 'could you add this to the Christmas present pile at The Burrow?'

Ron looked at the tiny package in Harry's hand.'

'Yep, no problem mate.' he said cheerfully, making to take the package. He stopped with his hand in midair, as a deep voice said;

'That may not be necessary Mr. Weasley'

Ron and Harry looked towards the door and both their jaws dropped.

There was another Albus Dumbledore standing there.

Ron recovered first. 'Ha!' He chortled. 'Okay which of you is it? Fred? - George?'

Two voices answered from behind the second Dumbledore.

'It's not us, Ron!'

Ron stopped laughing very suddenly, his face changing from laughter to abject horror.

'Professor?' he whimpered.

The second Dumbledore was silently regarding his doppelganger with a blank expression. 'Remarkable!' he suddenly exclaimed, 'Quite remarkable!' He waved his hand and muttered something inaudible, whereupon Ron suddenly appeared before them, dressed in jeans and jersey.

'Erm, - Sorry Professor.' he muttered almost inaudibly. 'It was just one of Fred and Georges jokes.'

There was a gulping sound from behind Dumbledore as Fred and George rapidly backed out of the room. Dumbledore glanced behind him at the closing door then smiled briefly and waved his hand again.

A deadening of the sounds in the room suggested a silencing spell was now in action.

'Now then,' the Professor said to himself. 'Where was I? - Ah yes.' He turned to Harry. 'As I was saying Harry, there will be no need for Ronald to take this item to The Burrow. I had hoped to find you at Grimmauld Place to tell you; unless something untoward happens, you will be able to take it there yourself, on Christmas Eve.'

A warm glow permeated Harry's heart, immediately followed by a sudden churning of excitement through his insides. He was going! Christmas was going to be fun after all!

'That's absolutely tremendous Professor!' he enthused. 'Thank you. Did you go to Grimmauld Place?'

The Headmaster nodded. 'Dobby was kind enough to inform me of your excursion and I have not visited a shop of this nature fro many years. I am pleased to note that Fred and George have made a success of it.'

Ron was smiling widely. 'Yay, Harry! It's going to be so good to have you there!' a look of puzzlement replaced the smile. 'Why does Harry have to wait till Christmas Eve, Professor?'

A ghost of a grin flickered across the Headmaster's face.

'Are you expecting Harry to share in your sister's punishment?' he asked.

Ron hesitated. 'Oh, yeah, that.' he muttered, then he spoke up again.

I have to, why shouldn't Harry!'

The Headmaster had obviously been planning for the eventuality of Harry going to the Burrow, as he began to issue instructions to Harry and Moody as soon as Harry's burst of mock outrage at Ron's comment had subsided.

'Alastor, could you please take Harry over to The Burrow on the afternoon of Christmas Eve?'

Moody nodded agreement. 'What d'you want me to do then, Albus?'

Dumbledore stood in thought for a few seconds.

'You'd better wait at The Burrow till the rest of the family get there, then get back to the Leaky cauldron and wait to collect Harry after the New Year.' The Professor hesitated. 'I take it Christmas at the Leaky cauldron will be to your taste?'

Moody's lopsided face screwed itself into a grin.

'Yeah' he growled. 'I reckon I can handle that. All expenses paid?'

Dumbledore chuckled. 'I think the Ministry funds can stretch so far'

'Ministry?'

'Of course, however it might be unwise to state that you are on Ministry business.'

'Got it, Albus.'

The Headmaster turned to Harry once more. 'Harry, I think you can stay at the Burrow until the New Year, although I shall be reassessing the situation as information continues to reach me. Make sure you take all your protection requirements and tell Dobby where you are going and that he is to maintain the apparation area in the study totally clear. You may need a fast exit.'

Harry nodded slightly wildly.

'Good.' continued the headmaster. 'Ronald, would you please inform your parents when you return home, and please do not discuss this with anyone else whatsoever.'

'Anyone?' Ron looked more than a little puzzled.

'Anyone, Ronald. Not even your brothers and sister.'

Ron nodded unhappily. 'Okay Professor.' he mumbled. 'Er, by the way, what happens to the rest of us if we're attacked. Harry's alright, but what do we do?'

The Headmaster gave a reassuring smile. 'If Harry leaves, you should be in no further danger, Ronald.'

Ron didn't look reassured at all.

After a few more detailed instructions about timing and location, the Headmaster made ready to leave and removed the sound proofing charm.

'Have a good Christmas, all three of you,' he said 'and make sure you tell no one else, unless absolutely necessary.'

'Have a good Christmas, Professor,' said Harry in return. 'We'll be careful'

The Headmaster opened the door. 'Stay here till well after I leave, and Ronald?'

'Yes Professor?'

'Tell your mother I may be visiting during the festivities.'

Ron swallowed. 'Yes Professor.'

As soon as the door shut, Harry rounded on Moody.

'You knew the Headmaster was going to turn up, didn't you Professor!'

Moody grinned nastily.

'Yeah. He sent me a message earlier, before you started begging to come here. How else would Dobby have known where we were going, if I hadn't told him?'

- o -

Once the Headmaster had left the building, Ron began to regale Harry with the sort of games and other activities that were planned for Christmas and it was all too soon that Fred opened the door, to show an empty shop and the lights trimmed low for the night.

'What? closing time already?' muttered Moody.

'You fell asleep Professor!' said Harry.

'I wasn't sleeping Potter, I was just resting my eyes!' Moody growled, getting to his feet.

'Of course you were, Professor.' agreed Fred, chuckling. 'Good job Dumbledore got rid of that spell, Ron. I was wondering just what we were going to tell Mum.'

He was followed into the back room by his brother.

'Well, that was one of the best days ever,' said George, happily. He looked round the room 'Hey, what are you all doing still here?' He yawned. 'My, isn't it getting late! – Don't you lot have homes to go to?'

There was a sudden series of crashes from the shop.

Fred looked at George

George looked at Fred

They both screamed.

'The Golems!'

- o -

It was late when Moody and Harry finally arrived back at Grimmauld Place. A breakdown on the Northern line had stranded them in a train for 20 minutes, during which time Moody had amused himself by staring at the other passengers and grinning. Despite the possibility of fines for improper use, nearly half the passengers had made use of the emergency door to the next carriage, before a lurch and a flickering of the lights announced the resumption of what passed for normal service.

Moody whistled happily all the way back from the underground station.

- o -

During the next few days, Harry tried desperately to keep his impatience under control.

He decided just what he wanted to take.

He packed it.

He unpacked it.

He read some of the book on the care and use of Dementors, apparently written by the Governor of Askaban almost a hundred years ago. The Governor had been a man of bizarre enthusiasms, none of which Harry shared, and the book was hard going. He didn't get far at all.

He packed his stuff again.

He unpacked it.

Moody snapped. Half an hour of swearing later, he grabbed Harry and hauled him out into the streets of North London, muttering under his breath about Bloody Teenagers.

'Right, we're going for a walk, Potter. Got it?' He snarled.

Harry got it.

Once more, members of the Order were visible, but not nearly as many as before - Harry decided it was the sudden and random nature of the excursion that prompted the reduction in numbers. It also meant that Moody tended to stop in doorways and look around fairly frequently – which turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

The ninth, or maybe tenth, shop doorway turned out to be for an antiques and bric a brac shop called, rather knowingly, 'The Skip'

The name seemed all too appropriate for the mounds of clutter, old furniture, cutlery, tools, electrical equipment, toys, books, clocks and general junk cluttering every shelf and most of the floor. Harry stared morosely through the dingy glass at the one area that had been sort of arranged to show off some of the less damaged instruments - clocks, cameras and stuff, wondering if he should get Mr Weasley a more expensive present. Arthur Weasley had lost out during Harry's present buying paroxysm. Lack of a suitable tools catalogue had led to Arthur receiving socks - again.

Moody was about to grab Harry's arm once more when his charge gasped in surprise. Almost hidden beneath a pile of old toasters, and absolutely filthy, was an egg shape formed of strips of metal that wound around each other with eye watering complexity.

Harry was inside the door before Moody could say 'Constant Vigilance!'

The shop itself was just as dirty and crowded as it had appeared through the window. There was no movement, so Harry cautiously eased his way over to the back of the display he had been looking at. He had no doubt, the object looked very like the one Ginny had activated at Grimmauld place.

Harry was about to touch the intertwined strips of metal at the top of the egg, when a hacking cough from the back of the shop brought his head round like a whiplash.

'Wot d'yer want then?' wheezed a voice.

Harry snatched his hand back, turned and peered into the gloom, finally discerning a vague shape wobbling closer.

The proprietor of the shop appeared to be a grossly fat man of indeterminate age, wearing several dirty jumpers, what had once been brown corduroy trousers, and paisley slippers. His hair was long dirty white and unkempt, and one eye wandered almost as much as Moody's, though it didn't appear to be magic in any way.

Harry swallowed convulsively, partly in fear, and partly to keep his lunch down in the face of the smell that was slowly permeating his consciousness.

'I – er - wanted to look at that – e-egg shaped metal t-thing in the w-window.' he stammered.

'Yeah? Wha's a kid like you wan' with somefink' like that then?' The man grinned. He appeared to have about half his teeth left, though none of them met. They looked like moss covered tombstones.

Harry said nothing.

'Well - awright.' muttered the man, almost to himself. He squeezed past Harry and plucked the egg out from under the toasters.

Harry took it carefully, trying not to get any closer to the man than absolutely necessary. It was very like the one Ginny had found, though there were some differences in the shape and size. The way the strips evaded the eye when he looked hard at them was just the same though. He concentrated on not trying to make the thing work.

'Well?' grunted the proprietor.

'It's – er – very nice.' managed Harry.

'Nice. – Yeah. – Nice.' grunted the man.

'Where did you get it?' asked Harry.

The fat man glared belligerently at Harry. 'None o' your bizniss, kid.' he snarled. 'I duzn't ask yer where yer come from, an' yer duzn't ask me where I get's me stock! Goddit?'

'Er – yeah. Yeah – sorry!' gabbled Harry.

The man looked slightly mollified. 'Well – D'yer want it?'

'Er – yeah.' muttered Harry, 'How much?'

'Undred quid'

'What?'

'U 'eard'

Harry spluttered for a second or two. 'But I haven't got that much!'

The man narrowed his eyes. 'Ow much yer got then?'

'Well I haven't got any money on me but – '

'WOT!' The fat man erupted. 'Yer cum in 'ere and mess me abaht and yer ain't got no readies!'

Harry wilted under the onslaught of mock righteous anger and bad breath.

'My boss has money!' he gasped. 'Outside.'

'Yeah right!' snarled the man, grabbing the instrument - then he suddenly seemed to wilt as the door opened and Moody stumped into the shop with a frown on his scarred face.

The Professor approached the proprietor slowly, oozing menace.

'This individual giving you trouble Harry?' he growled, staring at the fat man with both eyes.

'Er – no, well, - yeah. Can I borrow some money, Professor?'

Moody took the instrument from the unresisting hands of the proprietor. 'For this?'

'Er – yeah.'

Moody stared even harder at the man. 'How much?'

The fat man's eyes flicked from side to side 'Undred.' he slurred.

Moody's remaining half an eyebrow rose a good half inch.

'Well – awright - fifty.'

Moody's magical eye began to look over the shop on its own.

'Firty?'

Moody said nothing.

'Bloody 'ell, twenty then! – an I ain't goin' lower!'

Moody remained silent, though his magical eye returned to regarding the man with almost palpable distaste.

The proprietor was getting desperate. 'An' 'e can 'ave that ole walkman!'

'And some discs?' asked Harry, dubiously. He'd seen Dudley with a walkman but never had a chance to own one. He knew they needed discs though.

'Yeah, and batteries too!' volunteered the sweating man.

'Harry?' queried Moody, glancing in his direction.

Harry nodded.

'Done then!' barked Moody. 'Give the boy the stuff!'

The proprietor of the shop feverishly dug batteries and discs out of a drawer and handed them and the walkman to Harry, whilst Moody cradled the metal egg. Harry shot out of the door in front of Moody, who turned on the threshold and snapped his fingers. A crisp twenty pound note appeared which was snatched by the fat man and inspected carefully.

By the time the man was satisfied, Moody was gone.

Moody and Harry walked back to Grimmauld place in companionable silence. Both were smiling. It seemed that getting one over the proprietor of the junk shop had restored Moody's spirits. 'Well spotted, Harry.' he muttered. 'Arthur should be pleased.'

Harry laughed. 'Yeah. It beats socks, anyway.' He sobered up. 'Was that counterfeit money?' he asked.

'Ha!' barked Moody. 'Why would I give the man a counterfeit note? - It's too easy to magic up real ones.'

- o -

It was late afternoon on Christmas Eve and the final reparations were complete. At last the time came to go.

Harry had packed for the last time. He'd given Dobby full instructions, twice, he'd let Hedwig out and told her to follow him to The Burrow and he'd checked all the wards and locking spells at least three times. He'd put his coat on, stuffed his wand in his pocket, grabbed his older Firebolt and was standing with Moody in the middle of the study, staring dubiously at a brass poker from beside the fireplace, that Moody swore Dumbledore had turned into a return portkey to The Burrow.

'Hold it then,' ordered Moody.

Harry obeyed – and he immediately felt it grab him by the navel as it dragged him into the next dimension.

As the Portkey carried him away from Grimmauld Place, Harry had a fleeting thought that suddenly jerked tears from his eyes – Sirius would have loved a Christmas at The Burrow.

- o -


	37. Fun and Foreboding

Ch 37:- Fun and Foreboding

As they appeared in the driveway leading to the Burrow, Harry was suddenly aware of the damp cold wind that had been blowing all day. It stung his eyes and redoubled the tears, giving him a good excuse for having to dry his eyes when Moody gave him a strange look.

He'd been insulated from the wind in Grimmauld Place, and was wishing he had a bit more insulation in his coat.

It was also almost dark, and he was ideally placed to appreciate Arthur Weasley's attempt at making this a muggle type celebration to remember.

The Burrow was lit up like a Christmas tree – several Christmas trees, in fact.

It looked like Mr. Weasley had appropriated every set of Christmas lights in Devon, though without electricity at The Burrow, there had to be a pretty good standing spell taking power out of the magical continuum to run the display

The whole house dripped with a fine mesh of tiny flashing multicoloured lights. The lights were every colour of the rainbow and a few outside it and they flickered and changed to some pattern or beat that was completely incomprehensible.

To cap it all off, Father Christmases, sleighs, trees, almost every other shape associated with Christmas was outlined in lights and flickering away like a bad light show for the Weird Sisters.

It was about the tackiest exhibition of bad taste Harry had ever seen. Still, he thought to himself, that's wizards for you. If you've got it, flaunt it – especially if what you have is bad taste.

Harry and Moody hurried towards the house, past the garage and Mr. Weasley's work-shop. Both were tightly closed and locked. Harry wondered if Mr. Weasley had ever managed to get another car to replace the Ford Anglia that was apparently still inhabiting the forbidden Forest.

Beyond the garage, they went through the gate in the low wall around the house itself and turned left into the higher walled kitchen garden behind the house. Nothing much was visible in the light from the decorations, just a few scrubby fruit bushes and the dug over patches where the vegetables had grown, but Harry knew that in summer the herbs and vegetables would have been battling for space in the beds and battling for bees to pollinate them.

At last they came to the kitchen door and Moody pushed it open. Harry followed him into the kitchen, dropped his bags on the floor and undid the buttons of his coat. Mrs. Weasley was standing at the kitchen table waving her wand over three mixing bowls and watching something bubbling on the stove. As they entered the steamy room, she looked up and smiled.

'Harry! Alastor! Happy Christmas! It's so good to see you both.'

'Afternoon, Molly,' growled Moody

Harry looked round warily. Half of him was longing to see Ginny – the other half wanted to hide in the nearest cellar. 'Hi Mrs. Weasley.' he croaked. 'Er – Happy Christmas to you too – um – for tomorrow – er - '

Moody turned to look at him. 'Touch of hoarseness there, Harry.' He turned back to Molly Weasley. 'Got any hot soup for Harry here, he sounds like he's getting a cold.'

'Bless you, Harry, of course I have.' She exclaimed, bustling around to get plate, spoon, soup from a pan simmering on the cooker, another plate, a slice of bread (which sliced itself) and butter then plonking both plates down on a corner of the kitchen table.

'There you are Harry,' she said, giving him a quick hug, 'Cream of vegetable soup, Drink it up!'

'Er –thanks, Mrs. Weasley' he said wanly, as he sat down. He began to eat – slowly.

Meanwhile Molly Weasley had returned to her cooking and was bustling even more. She added preparation of vegetables to the spells she was keeping active in the kitchen. Soon several knives were peeling, dicing and slicing at least six types of vegetable, including sprouts, Harry noted disgustedly. He hoped she knew the spell to make them taste good..

Alastor Moody pulled a chair out and sat down. Immediately, a cup of something hot and steaming appeared in front of him.

Mrs. Weasley chattered on as she worked.

'I was so worried that Albus wouldn't give his permission, you know, Harry. I was at him for weeks, but he only decided a couple of days ago. He had Ron, of all people tell me – Oh, you know that don't you, Ron said. I'll be forgetting my own head next. We've got a few other visitors as well as you Harry, - Nymphadora Tonks – and Fleur Delacour.'

'Don't they have family?' asked Moody.

'They do, but not close by. Nymphadora's not ready to apparate and she's not really up to travelling long distances yet, and Bill is going over to France with Fleur for the New Year.'

Harry was still wondering where Ron and Ginny were. He was listening carefully and looking round surreptitiously, but there didn't seem to be anyone but Molly Weasley at home. At last he decided to ask – about Ron at least.

'Oh, Arthur took Ron and Ginny over to the shop, this morning,' replied Mrs. Weasley. 'He finally forgave Ginny for that business with Slytherin.' Harry glanced at Moody, who glanced back. 'Who forgave Ginny?' said the look.

'They'll be back in an hour or so.' continued Molly. 'They were going to all meet up in the Leaky Cauldron before getting back here by portkey.'

'Sounds like they could be a bit late then,' opined Moody.

Mrs. Weasley put a batch of mince pies into the oven.

'They'd better not be' she muttered.

Harry's heart had turned over at the news of a few extra guests. Dora and Fleur made two; Harry wondered if there were any more – such as a friend of Ginny's? He'd also breathed a rather grumpy sigh of relief at the news they were all in Diagon Alley. At least he could stop listening so hard.

- o -

Harry began to fall asleep in the warmth of the kitchen as the time passed. He was jerked back to wakefulness by a chime from the large clock, on which the hands for most of the family suddenly moved from "Diagon Alley" towards "Home"

Harry's heartbeat rose again, and he stared fixedly at the table. He was telling himself that he was behaving like a third year, when he heard steps and singing in the kitchen garden. Ron, Ginny, and the Twins were singing some sort of muggle song – loudly.

It sounded like they were drunk.

The door crashed open and the four of them fell through it and sang the last chorus of the song whilst piled up on the floor

' - The boys of the NYPD Choir were singing "Galway Baaayyy", and the bells were ringing out for Christmaaaassss Daaaayyyyyyy!'

There was a short silence then sporadic applause began outside the door and a series of shouts.

'Get on with it!'

'It's cold out here, hurry up.'

'Give us another verse!'

'Nnnnoooo! Not another verse!'

The pile of bodies began picking themselves up from the floor as Molly Weasley looked on with mounting anger on her face. Eventually the whole group were inside and they were all talking to each other ten to the dozen, with the voices of Ron and Ginny by far the loudest. Not one of them had look across the kitchen at Moody and Harry.

Moody winked at Harry and put a finger to his lips.

Molly finally exploded. 'ARTHUR WEASLEY! HAVE YOU BEEN GIVING OUR YOUNGEST CHILDREN FIREWHISKY?'

Arthur suddenly looked stricken with conscience.

'Well, just a small one each' he said apologetically. 'We all had some.'

'We all had quite a bit,' volunteered Fred. His father winced at the revelation.

'Oh, how could you?' Molly complained. 'And here's us with so much to do and more guests as well!'

'More?'

'Who?'

'Eh?'

They all looked round.

Harry was watching Ginny's face. First there was the look of recognition, then the look of abject shock, then it lit up with a huge grin and her eyes sparkled at him with what looked like a mixture of joy and devilment.

'HARRY!' she squealed.

Then she seemed to remember herself. Her eyes took on an embarrassed look and she stopped smiling and looked down demurely.

At the sound of Ginny's squeal, the others had stopped talking and stared at her, then at Harry and Moody.

Now they too were adding their barrage of hellos.

'Hi Moody,'

'Hi Harry,'

'Great to see you!'

'Cheers'

'Wotcher!'

'Good to see you Harry old boy, so that's what Dumbledore was doing in the shop.'

''Allo 'Arry! Bill ees still keeping eet up!'

There was a sudden stunned silence, with the odd muffled snigger from Fred and George.

Ginny coughed apologetically and tried again.

'Erm – Hi, Harry.' she said in a monotone, 'I'm really glad to see you, –er – I just didn't think – when – um –'

Then Dora's voice rang out:-

'Oh for Merlin's sake Ginny, don't just stand there stammering. You've been going on about the way Harry got you out of Slytherin dungeons all evening! Go and give your saviour a hug!'

Harry could see Dora's face beaming from inside the circle of Charlie's arm as Ginny lurched forward from what looked suspiciously like a prod in the back. As he got to his feet, Ginny stepped very slightly unsteadily round the table and stood before him, then pushed him backwards away from the table.

She was looking up at him now, with a little smile on her blushing face, and the shine was back in her eyes.

'Thank you so very much for saving me from Snape and that animal Malfoy, Harry' she said quietly and rather formally. - Then she looked upwards.

Harry's eyes followed her gaze to the little sprig of green and white tied to a piece of ribbon above their heads. His heart was suddenly sinking and trying to fly, both at the same time. Ginny had to be more than a bit drunk to do this, in full view of her parents and almost all her siblings, in fact he could smell the firewhisky on her breath. He hesitated fractionally, but a little voice was telling him to take what she wanted to give, even if it wasn't all he wanted.

What the heck, he thought, he really _had_ saved her from Malfoy and Snape, so why not? Even Arthur and Molly couldn't complain.

Harry gathered his courage and looked down. There was doubt and entreaty in Ginny's eyes now. He smiled fondly at her and put his hands on her shoulders, then he slowly lowered his head and, as she raised her chin and closed her eyes, he gently kissed her lips….

For all of three seconds there was absolute silence - then everyone cheered. Ginny jumped like she'd been goosed and broke the kiss, but before she could retreat, he hugged her fiercely to him. He felt her hug him back hard for a second or two then let go.

Harry immediately let Ginny go as well. He watched with tumultuous feelings as she scuttled back to the safety of the group and joined in another song that Fred, George and Ron were just beginning. She didn't look back.

The others were spreading out now and they began to disappear to other parts of the house while Molly got back to the cooking and Arthur spoke to Moody.

Harry just stood still and let the noise and bustle wash over him, until a tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

Dora was smiling happily at him.

'Hi Harry.' she murmured. 'Do I get one of those too? It was almost as good as the one she gave you before you went back to school!'

The kiss he got from Dora was almost chaste, but not quite. He remembered so much and he knew she was remembering it too, but he could see Charlie's amused grin over one of her shoulders and Ginny suddenly glance at him over the other.

The past was the past.

'Happy Christmas, Harry,' she said, and then she smiled and turned to return to Charlie's side.

'You too.' he said softly.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Moody's growling voice from behind him.

'I'm off, Harry.'

'Oh, - right, - er - have a good Christmas, Professor, and thanks for putting up with me.'

Moody grunted. 'The holiday isn't over yet, Harry. There's another week to go after New Year.'

'Oh - yeah.'

Moody's lips twisted into a smile for a second. 'Have a good time.' he said, and then made his way out of the kitchen to a chorus of goodbyes.

Harry felt slightly lost for a second or so. He was with friends, in fact the Weasleys were the closest thing to family he had, but he still felt an interloper, and Ginny was still behaving oddly. He suddenly found himself sort of wishing he was going with Moody after all.

'Here Harry, drink this.''

Mr. Weasley - with a small glass of smoking liquid.

'Arthur!' Mrs. Weasley was glaring at her husband.

'Just one, Molly, it'll do him good. I can't be leaving Harry out of the fun, now can I?'

Molly Weasley looked ceilingwards and sighed, then she turned away shaking her head.

Arthur Weasley grinned. 'Drink up,' he said.

Harry drank.

- o -

The rest of Christmas Eve passed in a riot of shouting and singing. Most of the songs were of muggle origin, since they seemed to have far more songs suitable for yelling out at the top of your voice whilst slightly drunk. Molly Weasley had bravely borne the burden of getting food, and clearing up, with help from her husband, and was eventually persuaded to join in with the rest of the family - her versions of one or two of the songs suggesting that she had spent more time amongst muggles than she let on and furthermore the muggles she had known were probably members of a rugby club.

Ginny had wilted first, finally curling up and going to sleep on the settee, next to Harry; a position she had appropriated early on, but then used as a base from which to chat to every one but Harry himself - though she seemed to make a point of talking to Dora more than anyone else.

The group broke up slowly, Molly helping a drowsy Ginny up the stairs, and the others making for their rooms in ones and, in the cases of Charlie, Dora, Fleur and Bill, in twos. Harry watched Dora and Charlie heading up the stairs arm in arm and sighed. He had been wondering what kind of headaches they would all be suffering from in the morning, but after helping Ginny upstairs, Molly Weasley had brought everyone else a clear fizzy drink that tasted slightly acidic and glittered in its own diffuse white light.

'For your head, Harry.' she said.

'Better take Ginny two glasses, then.' he replied.

Mrs. Weasley sighed.

'Make that three.' she muttered.

As he lay in the spare bed in Ron's room, Harry's mind ran back over the evening.

What was it with Ginny? he asked himself. She was a mass of contradictions at the moment – one minute giving him a kiss then virtually ignoring him for hours. His brain was dizzy just thinking about it. In the end he put it down to the firewhiskey and cleared his mind, as he always did, ready for sleep...

-- o -

He was in a forest, and he was being followed. He knew it.

There was snow on the ground, patchy where the trees had partially caught the fall, but still deep enough in places to make tracking the unicorn easy.

It was tiring fast.

He kept moving, in a peculiar twilight beneath a leaden sky, almost floating over the snow and tangled roots and broken branches of the forest floor. Occasional drops of silver blood could be seen, burning their way through the snow and glistening on root and stone.

He didn't want it to bleed to death.

A shuddering crash reached his ears from the distance ahead. He increased his speed, hoping against hope that this was the end of the chase. Over another heap of rotten trunks and brambles, round a boulder and there it was.

Success; the animal was down.

The unicorn was half leaning against a tree, trying to rise, a soundless scream of pain seeming to issue from its gaping muzzle as its lips stretched tight across its teeth. He approached slowly, warily. This animal was still dangerous. Its horn, though broken at the tip, could still do untold damage to a human; rip flesh, break bone, make a cat's cradle of entrails.

Better to wait, better to be safe, though the blood pooling beneath the hideous wound in the neck called out to him – 'Drink.'

Slowly the animal sank, flanks heaving, limbs trembling.

Slowly the breathing grew shallower, grew still.

The beast was dead - now to feed.

He scurried towards the dead animal, hands cupped to gather the precious fluid, to drink his fill and restore some semblance of life to his body, to keep the abyss at bay.

There was something in the way.

Four legs, so like those of the dead unicorn, but dark haired and mud spattered.

A torso, naked but for the mane of hair down the spine.

A bearded face, screaming at him, cursing him.

He turned and fled, desperate and weak, floating over the snow and dead branches and the detritus of a thousand years of neglect...

And now it was hot - he was sweating. Beads of sweat trickled down his face and neck. The trees were now huge and old and festooned with creepers and lianas.

Sunlight filtered through the layers of leaves from straight above, dappling the leaf mould and rotten tree trunks littering the ground. Strange plants with bizarre flowers and even stranger insects pollinating them were scattered about on the rotten logs.

The air was never still. The chirping and buzzing of a billion insects, the calls of the strange animals in the trees, the screams of the multicoloured birds – a never ending wall of sound.

There was his quarry.

Or was it?

Huge, silent and deadly, a shape stalked slowly through the trees. Now visible, now not, its peculiar markings rendered it singularly difficult to see clearly.

A rotten branched cracked soggily beneath his foot and it turned its head.

Eyes like the twin pits of tar, teeth dripping a corrosive slime, huge and evil, a Nundu stood facing him, poised with one paw raised.

He was the quarry now.

He wanted to run, to hide, but he couldn't. Creepers tangled round his legs, rotten branches and leaf mould gave way beneath his scrabbling feet!

The animal had taken a step towards him.

He fell, but the leaf mould was hard – and cold?...

Harry woke with the sheets wrapped round him, slick with sweat and freezing, on the floor of Ron's room.

It was still dark, though that didn't surprise him; the fact Ron hadn't awoken did. He must have been shouting his head off - at least he thought he must have been; he could still see the eyes of the jungle beast and hear the scream of the Centaur from his dream - but nothing in The Burrow stirred.

'Lumos minimus!'

Harry's wand gave out a faint light from the bedside table it was resting on. He unwound himself from the sheets and blankets, threw them back on the bed and climbed back beneath them. He wondered what on earth that had been all about. The dream could have been Voldemort's, but his scar didn't hurt. There was no headache, no voices, nothing.

Odd.

Still, now he remembered the word he'd been trying to recall for a week or so.

Nundu.

But how did he know what it looked like? The description in Fantastic Beasts had been sketchy at best...

As he drifted off to sleep again, Harry realised it was Christmas Day.

Happy Christmas, Harry! He murmured to himself.

Happy Christmas, Harry! He replied.

- o -

Rustling and tearing noises woke Harry the next morning. Ron had decided to broach his giant Christmas packet of Chocolate Frogs but he looked up guiltily as Harry blearily raised his head and blinked myopically at him.

'Wha's th' time,' he muttered.

'Er – 'Ron consulted his digital watch. 'It's about half seven.'

'About?'

Ron squinted at the watch again. Instead of batteries, Mr. Weasley had modified Ron's watch with a tiny power pack that converted magic to power.

'Yeah. About. The power supply's running a bit slow - so the numbers are a bit dim.'

Harry bit back the obvious retort – it was Christmas Day after all.

'A bit early for chocolate though, surely.'

Ron grinned, 'Nah, just right – and you'd better stop calling me Shirley.'

Harry threw a pillow at him, before hauling himself out of bed and staggering off to the bathroom.

- o -

Once dressed, the two friends spent a good fifteen minutes unwrapping presents and yarning about the evening before.

'Your mum knows some really good songs, doesn't she?' enthused Harry, as he opened the present from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Ron simply sighed and shook his head in resignation. 'She certainly gave Ginny a shock. Did you see her face?'

'Yeah.' Harry remembered Ginny had also almost choked on her butterbeer. He'd received the worst of the results. He finally managed to free the present from the wrapping. As usual, it was a woolly sweater, in Gryffindor stripes, with what appeared on closer inspection to be a quaffle incorporated in the knit pattern. Obviously Molly had heard about the last match from Ron and Ginny.

Harry considered the finished article carefully. On the one hand, he was extremely grateful that Molly had bothered at all – even though she only had to programme her knitting needles and tell them to get on with it. On the other hand, it would be a cold day in hell before Harry would wear that in public.

A thought struck him –.

'Hey Ron! What about the team wear sweaters with their quidditch positions on?'

Ron looked up. 'Eh?'

'Yeah, you know, me and Ginny and Katie wear jerseys with quaffles on them, the beaters can have a bat, you could have a hoop and Alison could have a Snitch embroidered in gold on hers!'

Ron considered for a moment, then picked up his own Christmas knitted sweater and showed it to Harry.

'I reckon you and mum are on the same wavelength, mate.' he murmured in awe. The sweater had a hoop on the chest.

Ron had finished and was about to head off downstairs by the time Harry opened his present from Ginny. He'd left it till last on purpose. Again he was surprised Ginny had bought him anything at all but here it was, in a small box. Opening it revealed a plain silver ring that seemed too small to fit on any of his fingers. He tried it on the little finger of his right hand and it immediately grew in size to accommodate his finger snugly.

Then it started to change colour - and continued changing.

The colours followed no particular pattern of repetition, though Harry realised that waiting a lot longer might show something, but the best thing about the colours was that they were very, very, subtle; a hint of rose; a hint of apple blossom; hint of golden barley. The last thing he wanted on his finger was a light show! He remembered his astonishment a few years ago at first seeing Lee Jordon's heavy gold neck chain start to glitter and sparkle, and he had noticed some of the other students at Hogwarts, both boy and girl, with jewellery that changed colour, or glittered in some way.

In fact, by wizard standards, the ring Ginny had given him was exceptionally restrained; the sight of The Burrow pulsating with light the previous evening made Harry's skin crawl, even now.

'Wow!' breathed Ron.

'Yeah. Wow!' echoed Harry. 'It's not the sort of present I'd have expected from Gin, that's for sure. It must have cost her a small fortune.' He turned to Ron, 'Where would she get that sort of money?'

Ron laughed. 'Working for Fred and George.'

'Eh?'

'Working for Fred and George, mate. As a consultant charms developer'

'What? - When? - 'Harry was lost.

'Last term, in between lessons; she was doing a bit of development on their jokes. Seems they needed her charms abilities'

Harry grinned. 'Does your Mum know?'

Ron grinned back, 'No chance. Why, you thinking of a bit of blackmail?'

'Not likely. A face full of batbogies doesn't really tempt me.'

Ron stood up and began tidying the wrapping paper up at the end of his bed. He glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

'You could try and blackmail her into giving you another one of those kisses.' he said nonchalantly.

Harry laughed. 'Double batbogies is even less tempting.'

Ron opened his mouth, then hesitated, 'You never know, she might be in a good mood.' he said finally. He headed for the door.

'See you downstairs.' he called, over his shoulder.

Harry sat down on the bed. What the blazes was Ron on about? Didn't he remember what Hermione had said?

- o -


	38. Bluff

Ch 38:- Bluff

In the kitchen, a cheerful looking Mrs. Weasley was ladling out breakfast to Ron, Fred, and George. Mr Weasley was just sitting down, bleary eyed but still cheerful. Fred and George were wearing matching woolly green sweaters with WWW on the front and looking slightly sheepish.

Harry wondered if Ron's parents had opened their presents yet, but decided probably not.

'Morning, Harry.' boomed Mr Weasley. 'Happy Christmas!'

Various 'Happy Christmasses' were said, and Harry sat down at the table.

'Breakfast Dear?' inquired Mrs.Weasley.

Harry looked up. He was suddenly aware of her glance at the ring on his finger and tried to cover it with his other hand.

'Yes, please, - Thanks.' he murmured, hoping no one had noticed.

Too late.

'Nice ring that, Harry,' drawled George.

'Yeah – nice!' added Fred.

Mrs. Weasley leant over from the kitchen range. 'That _is _nice! Did Hermione give it to you?'

Harry swallowed convulsively.

'Er - no. It was - ' He stopped, floundering for something to say.

'Ginny.' piped up Ron.

Thanks, Pal. thought Harry. He shot a dagger-like glare at his friend.

'Yeah, we know.' added Fred. 'I had to get it from Diagon Alley and send it up to Hogwarts'

Harry turned and glared at Fred as well.

'Actually I thought she got it for - ' George seemed to change his mind. 'er – no, couldn't have been - never mind, just forget I said anything.' he muttered.

Harry's heart sank for a second before his brain pointed out that, who ever it had originally been for, Ginny had given it to _him. _He noticed Mr and Mrs. Weasley were staring at the ring now.

'Well, I didn't realise Ginny had so much spare money.' said Mrs Weasley. 'I wonder where she got it from?'

George smirked. 'The fruits of her labours, Mother Dear'

'I meant the ring, George, but since you seem to know so much you can elaborate on that statement!' The sudden edge on Molly Weasleys voice would have cut diamond.

Damn, thought Harry; no blackmail.

'Development work on some of our merchandise.' explained Fred, cautiously. 'She's really good with those tricky enlivening charms...'

'WHAT? Your sister is supposed to be working for her OWLS at Hogwarts, not helping you with some two knut practical jokes! Your Father slaves away at the Ministry to pay for Ginny's schooling...'

But Arthur's ears had picked up at the mention of enlivening charms. So had Harry's - that was more than just tricky magic!

'Molly,' murmured Arthur, 'I really would like to hear about this.'

'Later, Arthur, after breakfast - and after I've given these two idiots a good talking to!'

Arthur Weasley sighed, but he was saved from having to hear his wife berating Fred and George by the appearance on the stairs of Ginny herself. As she stepped into the kitchen, Harry could see she was wearing the present he had taken so much trouble to find.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak.

'Oh that really is_ nice_, Dear. Who gave you that?'

Fred and George were equally complementary.

'Pretty cool, Sis!'

'Yeah!'

Ron just looked on silently.

Ginny seemed to ignore her mother's question as she demurely sat down at the table, but Harry just caught a hint of a glance at him from beneath her lowered eyelashes.

Molly Weasley was looking closely at the necklace Ginny was wearing. It was made of delicate crystal, and there was a blue and silver snowflake hanging from it that twinkled in the lights of the kitchen.

'Is that a necklace from The Glass Menagerie?' she enquired.

Ginny nodded.

'Well, whoever chose it has good taste - almost as good as your taste in rings, dear.'

Now Ginny was blushing. She kept her head down.

'Who did you say gave you that, Gin?' asked Fred with a leer.

'I didn't' she replied.

'Come on girl, give.' added George, I thought you broke up with Dean.'

'Who's Dean?' asked Molly, with a brittle smile.

'Never mind, Mum!' snapped Ginny. 'It wasn't Dean, anyway.'

'Well, if you're not going to tell us, you're not.' huffed Molly, turning away.

'I bet it was Harry.' stated Ron, with a degree of relish. 'Hermione told me he'd been looking at the Glass Menagerie catalogue.

Harry shot another dagger like glare at Ron, though in truth he was rather relieved he didn't have to admit it himself. Everyone turned to look at him.

He blushed. 'Erm - it was a thank you for helping me out of those two sticky situations at Hogwarts.' he gabbled.

He smiled manically at the circle of faces.

Ginny frowned momentarily, but then smiled almost as madly.

'And the ring was a thank you for getting me out of Slytherin before that toad Snape handed me over to Malfoy.' she said in a rush.

Harry grinned at her, trying to keep up an appearance of nonchalance for the benefit of the others.

'Thanks Gin, it's a really lovely present.'

'Glad you like it,' she replied, touching the necklace gently and smiling back at Harry, 'and I adore this necklace, but I wouldn't go through all that again for half a dozen of them.'

Everyone else had listened to this exchange with looks varying from incomprehension to downright disbelief, but further comment was forestalled by the arrival downstairs of Charlie and Dora, followed shortly by Bill and Fleur, all showing off new clothes and jewelry and flinging Happy Christmasses at all and sundry. In the confusion, Fred, George and Arthur managed to escape, whilst Harry and Ron grabbed their breakfasts and sneaked off to the living room to eat. As they left, Dora and Fleur were cooing over Ginny's necklace.

Harry hoped Ginny would have more luck convincing them, or he was in for some heavy interrogation.

- o -

In the end, it was Arthur Weasley who got the most excited about presents. Opening the one from Harry, he became more and more expectant as the wrappings fell away, finally crowing with delight when he saw what it was. 'You found one! Brilliant, Harry! It's just what I - we need!'

Ginny looked up from the book she was reading and gasped. She jumped up and hurried over.

'Harry! Where did you get it? Does it work?' she said quickly. She was reaching out to touch it as she spoke.

He chuckled at her eagerness. 'Whoa, Gin.' he laughed, 'I got it in a muggle junk shop - and I've no idea if it works…D'you really think it's good idea to try it?'

Ginny grinned ruefully. 'Perhaps not, but it's not much good to Dad if it doesn't work.'

Arthur Weasley settled the question. He was holding a small matt black metal box up against the artifact. A dial on the box was fluctuating from side to side. 'The core is still in place.' he said. 'It's still live.'

'What do you need it for, Dad?' asked Ron. He'd been reading the quidditch book Harry had given him.

Arthur Weasley looked slightly shifty. He checked to make sure if his wife was out of earshot. 'It's for the thing we've been looking at in the Ministry' he whispered. 'It needs a sort of trigger, Harry, and the sort of emotion emitter Ginny broke at your house might just be what we need.'

Ginny sighed and her shoulders slumped.

'Not your fault, girl,' added Arthur. 'If you hadn't started it, we wouldn't have known what it did at all.'

'Can't you just use a spell to start your weapon?' asked Harry.

Arthur Weasley seemed to suddenly clam up at the word weapon. 'Sorry, Harry, I've told you too much already,' he admitted. 'Tell you what though, when we get it working, you'll be the first to know.'

Harry considered that final comment for some while.

Strangely, it was not reassuring.

- o -

After a pretty enormous lunch, Arthur Weasley dragged most of the family out for a breath of air. Fred and George feigned deafness and unconsciousness to get out of it, but the rest of them straggled out into the garden under a sky that had cleared to blue during the morning but was now afflicted with the high cloud that presaged another bout of bad weather. Arthur led them through the garden and started along the driveway beside the stream that fed the lake.

The hills on each side of the little valley were only small, but they gave The Burrow its sense of isolation from the world, both muggle and magical. Trees lined the tops of the hills, increasing the enclosed feeling of the valley, although few evergreens were to be seen and most of the trees were leafless skeletons moving gently in the cold breeze. Arthur seemed to be leading them towards two trees, larger than any of the others, that dominated a small bluff on the other side of the valley. The stream had meandered over to one side and cut a pair of low cliffs into the hillside, which had partially eroded, leaving the bluff exposed. Eventually the stream would move again and the bluff would be gone but, until then, it looked to be a good vantage point. A path crossed a small bridge over the stream then meandered up the slope to the prominence, where bushes and brambles formed a small clearing.

Sweating and puffing, and with rather soggy shoes, they reached the clearing and looked about them. Up the valley, the track from the Burrow snaked over a shoulder of the opposite hill, heading for the village of Ottery St Catchpole. Across the valley the trees hid the gently rolling hills that stretched into the distance and down the valley the Burrow basked in the last rays of the sun before it hid behind the thickening cloud to the west. Behind them, thickets of bramble and various unidentified bushes led back to the gloom of a more dense area of woodland.

Harry stood silently taking in the view over the low bushes on the edge of the bluff and marvelling at the strange architecture of the Burrow, as it climbed from the valley floor in a jumble of styles and shapes. He mentally captured the view of the house as the last gleam of the sinking sun managed to struggle past the gathering clouds and turned the windows to molten gold.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' murmured Dora, appearing at his side.

He looked round at her rapt face, and was about to agree, when a sharp crack echoed up the valley.

Everyone twitched and their eyes flicked in the direction of the sound.

A puff of smoke was drifting over the Burrow.

Another crack - another puff of smoke.

They all stared down at the house, wondering what on earth was going on.

A third crack, and red and gold smoke billowed out, just above the house, to form a familiar shape - a Phoenix.

Dumbledore.

Amidst shouts and cheers, most of the group hurried off down the path towards the house. Two figures could be seen, one tall and obviously Dumbledore, the other smaller, dressed in Muggle clothes and waving madly.

'That's Hermione!' Ron yelled, and he was suddenly in the lead and charging down the hill and across the bridge.

Harry was still standing on the top of the bluff. He suddenly felt cold and miserable. He shivered and looked round, his eyes finally drawn to the two trees that dominated the bluff from their places at the back of the clearing. They stood like guardians of the woods behind them, branches intertwined and leaning slightly towards each other. Two old soldiers keeping each other upright as they waited down the years.

He shivered again.

A figure came back through the bushes.

'Harry?'

It was Ginny.

'Aren't you coming down?' she asked. There was a note of concern in her voice.

Harry turned and looked out across the valley again. 'Yeah. I'll be right down, you go on.'

Ginny half turned, but stopped and looked back.

'Harry, - ' she faltered, 'Fred told me George thought for while that I got that ring for someone else. - It wasn't for Dean.'

Slowly Harry turned away from the view over valley to look at her properly.

'It's okay Gin,' he said gently. 'Really. Things don't always work out - I know that. It's a great present - thank you.'

She was silent for a few seconds, fingering her snowflake.

'Was this necklace for - well - for - ' she was almost pleading.

Harry hesitated. What to say?

'It wasn't for Dora.' he finally managed.

She looked up at him and smiled. He could see a tear on her cheek.

'Lets go down, hmm?' he said gently.

She touched his arm, but then let her hand fall to her side.

'Yeah, lets go down.'

- o -

By the time Harry and Ginny reached the Burrow, the dusk was upon them and the others had already gone inside. Harry stopped at the garden gate and looked up at the flickering lights covering the house, visible in the rapidly gathering darkness.

'Your Dad doesn't do things by halves does he?'

Ginny chuckled. 'You should have heard the argument he had with Mum about all that lot.'

'Bad?'

'Worse than the argument over me being suspended.'

'Bad!'

'Yep. – I'm going in, you coming?

Harry hesitated. 'In a minute.'

'Okay.'

Harry stood and looked around the horizon. Westwards, the sky should have been lighter as the sun sank beneath the curve of the earth, but it wasn't. Darkness was brooding on the horizon, from the southwest, all the way round to the North.

A storm.

Harry headed indoors.

- o -

In the kitchen, Ron and Hermione were the centre of attention. They had finally exchanged Christmas presents; rings, gold and unadorned, but worn on the third fingers of their right hands. The rings seemed like a declaration of intent, if ever Harry had seen one. Everyone else was making a fuss of the two of them and it was relatively easy for Harry to sneak into the house without being noticed by all but Albus Dumbledore.

The Professor followed Harry into the living room.

'So, Harry, all is calm?' he enquired.

Harry wondered what the Headmaster was referring to. 'Yes, Professor, though I think we're in for some heavy weather tonight.'

Dumbldore smiled. 'I was not really referring to the weather, Harry. More to the magical continuum.'

Harry was nonplussed. 'Er – I think so, Professor.'

'No dreams?'

The question sounded loaded. Harry wondered if telling of his dream of the previous morning would mean that he would have to leave the Burrow. There was nothing for it though, he'd got in sufficient trouble last time for failing to mention dreams.

'There was one, Professor...'

- o -

After Harry detailed his peculiar dream, the Headmaster stared into the fire for several minutes. His only question had been as to whether Harry's scar had hurt. Finally he stirred himself.

'Very well, Harry.' he said softly 'That sounds more like your unconscious mind trying to make sense of what Lord Voldemort has been doing than any sort of connection between you. – You remember your Occlumency procedures every night?'

Harry nodded.

'Very well, but be extra vigilant. Something is stirring, somewhere – '

Dumbledore was interrupted by Ron and Hermione charging into the room.

'There you are!' giggled Hermione, hugging Harry. 'Happy Christmas, Harry! – Well? Lets see this ring then!'

Harry held out his hand.

'Very nice, and I like your taste in necklaces too, almost as much as Ginny does.'

Harry smiled wryly. 'Thanks Hermione, but I reckon yours are a bit more significant.'

Hermione blushed and was about to say something, but she was silenced by a sudden exclamation from Dumbledore.

'Where did this come from?'

He was holding the strange artifact of metal strips.

Eventually, Harry and Arthur Weasley managed to provide sufficient information to satisfy the Headmaster, who then made ready to take his leave. Copious wishes of Happy Christmas followed him out of the kitchen door, but once outside, he suddenly turned and beckoned to Harry. Harry stepped outside into the kitchen garden, whereupon Dumbledore guided him out of earshot of those inside.

'Harry,' said the Headmaster urgently, 'Remember, in the event of an attack, go to Grimmauld Place; you cannot be followed.'

'You think an attack is possible, Professor?'

'Anything is possible, Harry.' Dumbledore looked around and almost seemed to sniff the air. 'A storm, - a heavy one, - and yet – ' He shook his great mane of white hair. 'No matter, I must go...Remember, Constant Vigilance!'

Harry took one last look round at the dark sky, and at the madly flashing lights all over the house, then went back inside. It was beginning to spit with rain.

- o -

The evening passed in games and laughter and companionship. The firewhiskey stayed in the cupboard, but the butterbeer flowed freely and they were all quite happy by the time they went to bed. Ginny had even managed not to completely ignore Harry. Unfortunately for him, the attention she did pay him consisted of several games of Chess; she won almost all of them.

Harry decided Ron must have been coaching her.

As the evening went on, the sound of wind, and then rain, grew to a constant background hiss. Harry had looked out once to see the raindrops falling almost horizontally in the grip of the wind, glittering in the lights of the decorations. He had shuddered slightly and let the curtain fall back, grateful to be in the warm haven of The Burrow.

By bedtime, the noise had ceased; Harry peered through the curtains again. It was sleeting, and as he watched, the sleet began to turn to snow.

'I hope you've got plenty of supplies in, Mr. Weasley?' he joked.

Arthur looked up from studying his Christmas present from Harry. He looked like he was just itching to try it out. 'Why d'you say that, Harry,' he asked.

'It's snowing, hard.'

The girls all rushed to the windows to look. Hermione Fleur and Ginny seemed entranced, but Dora looked thoughtful.

'Snow after rain?' she said, cryptically. 'It should clear soon then, for a while.'

Arthur also had a slightly worried look on his face. 'We do get snowed in sometimes. Still, most of us can disapparate to Diagon Alley if that happens – and I'm sure we can make a portkey for those of us who can't apparate – or at least, not legally.'

Dora looked at Arthur, and a mental message seemed to pass between them. They turned away from the window and muttered to each other. Eventually both sighed, shrugged their shoulders and headed upstairs with their respective partners, leaving Harry staring out at the snow. It was beginning to settle.

When he finally went upstairs to bed, Harry found Ron was fast asleep. Instead of getting into bed, he spent another half an hour looking out of the window, mesmerised by the snow flying past.

- o -

The butterbeers woke Harry long before dawn. He struggled out of bed and wandered to the toilet and back, and was just getting into bed when he realised the wind had dropped. He poked a curtain aside and peered out.

The snow was still falling rapidly, fine and powdery now as the temperature dropped. Harry could feel the cold radiating from the glass. He wondered anew at the rapid change in temperature, but eventually his warm bed called him back. He returned to its embrace and to sleep.

- o -

A white world, frozen beneath grey clouds. Trees like sugar frosted skeletons pointing bony fingers at the sky. A house on a hill, dark and silent, windows like eyesockets, capped with snow like an old man's white hair…

A voice keening in the distance...

Harry snapped wide awake.

Silence, except for Ron's steady breathing. A dull light behind the curtains suggested dawn had arrived.

Harry turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but found his eyes opening of their own accord. He wondered what time it was and hunted down his watch, which had managed to find its way almost under the bed. It was half past seven. Why was no one awake? Granted, everyone had been late to bed and sunrise came late this time of year, but...

Harry climbed out of bed and struggled into some clothes. He didn't want to wake Ron, after all this could be normal for the day after Christmas, and he also didn't want to upset Molly and Arthur after all they'd done to get him out of Grimmauld place. Quietly, he left the bedroom and started down the stairs. He shivered, though the house was warm enough.

Lights lit themselves on the landings and on the stairs as he approached, but as he reached the first floor he could see a flickering light playing on the wall at the bottom of the stairs. It almost seemed as if some of the Christmas lights from outside the house were now inside.

Harry shivered again. The eerie light was making his skin crawl and he could feel the hair on his scalp begin to rise. For some reason, he felt the need to pull his wand from his pocket before he continued down, crouching to see further before he reached the ground floor.

At last, Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and the source of the light was visible. In the lounge area, the strange artefact he had found in the junk shop was glowing with a multicoloured light whilst the metal strips seemed to move through each other as they rotated round the egg. A complex and mesmerising pattern of light and shadow was flickering through the room.

A feeling of calm slowly permeated Harry's being as he stood there, but beneath the calm, his mind was still searching for answers.

Who had started the machine?

Why had they started it?

He thought everyone had decided to stay strictly away from the artefact. Had Ginny, or even Arthur, been tempted to come down to try their luck?

Slowly, Harry worked his way over to a window. Calm or not, he wanted to see how much snow there was and whether The Burrow was snowed in.

The calming effect of the artefact waned sharply as he reached the window and Harry felt the hairs on the nape of his neck rise once more. He eased the curtain aside and peered out.

The snow had stopped at last, though the light was now good enough to see that a gentle breeze was raising will o' the wisps of powder snow in the garden. The clouds were still low, cloaking the sky, but they looked lighter somehow, as if their burden was eased and they could disperse satisfied in the knowledge of a job well done.

Something fluttered just beneath the cloud base…

It was gone.

Harry blinked the sleep from is eyes

Again, something fluttered - and moved an appreciable distance before vanishing back into the clouds.

It could have been a bird – a big one – but Harry's blood ran cold. He'd never seen a bird like that before.

He dropped the curtain across the window again and hurried up the stairs, Arthur and Molly slept on the second floor. They'd hate being woken, but Harry decided that was possibly going to be the least of their troubles.

- o -

Arthur and Molly took being woken with the news that a strange machine had turned itself on and that something ragged and black was scud running over their house with a calmness Harry couldn't believe they really felt. Once in his dressing gown, Arthur had very carefully eased a corner of the curtains back and peered out.

'Nothing there, Harry. Are you sure?'

Yeah, I'm sure, it could well have been a dementor. There's the machine working downstairs too.'

Could Ginny have - ?' asked Molly, also in a dressing gown.

'Doubt it. Look what happened last time.' argued Harry.

Arthur thought for a second or so.

'Right!' He said decisively. 'Harry, Molly, go and wake up the house. No fuss; no lights; no throwing back the curtains. If anyone's waiting out there, we don't want them to be forced to jump into action before we're ready. I'm going to contact Dumbledore than get dressed.'

It took two minutes to wake everyone and would have taken another five minutes for them all to get dressed and downstairs. It was a pity that, five minutes after Arthur made his decision, all the windows turned to a glittering silica dust.

The curtains of the landing window next to Harry blew outwards for a few seconds before a storm of curses blasted in through the opening, ripping the curtains to tatters and burned holes in the plaster. Harry threw himself sideways away from the window, swearing at his protection spell for not warning him. It took several more spells before Harry realised that since the curses were just being aimed through the windows and not at him personally, his protection charm wouldn't pick them up.

Arthur Weasley's voice reverberated through the house from somewhere above.

'EVERYONE KEEP AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS AND STAY DOWN'

It seemed as if he'd used some sort of Sonorus charm on himself, to over come the noise of curses landing either on or in the Burrow. The occasional howl of the Wheel of death curse could be heard, with an accompanying shudder from the structure of the house as the curse hit home. It seemed like the house was surrounded.

Arthur's voice rang out again. 'HARRY, GET OUT OF HERE!'

Harry suddenly didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave the Weasleys to defend themselves. He didn't want to leave Ginny - he didn't want to leave any of his friends, but his intellect was hacking away at his misplaced chivalry and he knew he had no choice. Quickly he made ready to leave; just as quickly, he had to postpone his departure.

He was still forming the mental picture of the study of Number 12 in his mind when Ron, Hermione and Ginny tumbled down the stairs and fell in a heap on the landing, just below a section of wall that had taken several hits and was beginning to smoulder. The mental picture was gone in a flash and Harry darted forward, crouched down, to haul the three of them into the safety of the next stairway section with its thicker walls. All three of them looked shocked and white faced; Ron had a burn on one arm and Ginny had a cut on her forehead which was dribbling blood into her left eye.

'For Merlin's sake, Harry, get out of here!' urged Ron. 'You know what Dumbledore said!'

'Yeah, I know!' retorted Harry. He could see the fear and surprise on the faces of the two girls. He had to explain, he just couldn't run out on them like that without telling them why.

'Dumbledore reckoned if there was an attack that they'll quit once I'm gone!'

Ginny nodded once, a surge of hope in her eyes; Hermione still didn't seem to understand.

'Dumbledore told me to go if there was an attack, Hermione!' repeated Harry

'Never mind!' interrupted Ron. 'Just get out, I'll explain! Now move!'

Harry quickly swept his gaze over their anxious faces then closed his eyes, concentrated - and disapparated to Grimmauld place.

- o -

Author's note:- The description of the snowflake necklace and naming the makers 'The Glass Menagerie' are a homage to a short fanfic by Harmony Slytherin, posted last November. It was so sweet.


	39. Back into Hell

Ch 39:- Back into Hell

After the bedlam of The Burrow, the silence of Number 12 was like a slap in the face. Harry's heart rate began to slow as he sat down behind the desk and tried to stop his hands trembling with reaction. He tried to imagine what was happening back at the Burrow.

The curses should have stopped and the Death Eaters would be disapparating from their hidden positions back the wherever they called base. The Dementors would be starting to leave, drifting up into the clouds and sweeping away, hidden from prying eyes.

Harry wondered who had got hurt.

He wondered if anyone had been killed.

He wondered how badly The Burrow was damaged.

He wondered about Ginny. The image of her happy face as she smiled at him under the mistletoe merged with the image of the shocked and bleeding visage he had seen before he left.

Was she hurt worse?

Was she even still alive?

Was anyone still alive?

He wanted to go back

He needed to go back.

He couldn't go back. The Burrow might be attacked again, if all the Death Eaters hadn't left.

Wait!

He could go back! To somewhere outside The Burrow - if he could find a reference point!

Harry stood once more, pulled his wand from his pocket, closed his eyes and remembered: Two trees, branches like skeletons against the sky, leaning on each other for support.

Time to go.

- o -

Snow!

Everywhere! - In Harry's eyes, in his ears, up his nose, down his collar, up his trouser legs; soft powdery snow. He'd forgotten the snow, and he'd managed to stumble on arrival, so now he was lying face down in his own private snowstorm. His glasses were gone, his wand was missing and he could hardly breathe. Blinded and helpless he lay still, feverishly trying to get the snow out of his eyes and nose. The knowledge that he was completely helpless close to a gang of Death Eaters and their dementor allies was making his insides seeth.

Eventually vision and breathing were restored. Harry could see he was in the clearing in front of the two trees, lying in a bowl of snow in a drift about two and a half feet deep. It looked as though the snow had been blasted out by the displaced air of his arrival. No wonder there was a huge cloud of snow above him; it was already blowing away in the cold breeze.

Harry couldn't see what was happening down the valley for the bushes that had trapped the snow drift, but a pair of explosions in the distance galvanised him into action.

'Accio Wand' brought the wand to his hand;

'Accio Glasses' brought those. He dragged his handkerchief out of his pocket and shook the snow out of it, then carefully cleaned the lenses and put them on. Briefly he wished he could do the cleaning spells Hermione managed so well, but at least he could see. Carefully he edged to the front of the clearing and peered over the bushes...

The Burrow was still under attack.

Harry could see jets of red and blue light sparking from various points surrounding the Burrow, hitting the structure, or disappearing into the windows. One or two parts of the building were beginning to smoke. Occasional bursts of light flashed back out of the house, but none seemed to come near to where the Death Eaters were hiding.

Harry didn't know who of the occupants of the house could hear spells, but it wouldn't be helping if the Death Eaters couldn't see them and were also hexing blind. He wondered who was still fighting back, but answered himself immediately – They would all have stayed if they couldn't get to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, or if they couldn't make a portkey for them for some reason.

More importantly, he wondered why the attack hadn't stopped! Surely the Death Eaters would know he had left? A cluster of dementors was circling above the house; they, at least, should be aware of his departure! As he watched, several dived down and seemed to peer into one of the window openings, to be driven back by a volley of curses. Harry wondered how many of the occupants actually knew how to cast a patronus charm, apart from Ginny and Hermione. He'd left them cowering in a stairway, unable to see out, so they might not even know the dementors were trying to get in.

Harry wondered what Dumbledore was doing to get help.

He made a decision. Obviously the help hadn't arrived and equally obviously the Death Eaters didn't know he had left. He was going to have to show them.

- o -

Harry's first incendio spell burst against the two bare branched trees in a gout of flame that died down immediately. So did the second, but a holly bush close to the base of the tree started to burn.

Ahah!

Several incendio spells later and several evergreen bushes were blazing fiercely round the top of the bluff. From freezing cold, Harry was rapidly becoming uncomfortably warm.

Still the attack continued, though. Now the Dementors were looking into all the windows, though those that tried the ground floor seemed to stagger back from the openings before rising to the next floor level to try their luck again.

Again the attack was repulsed. Harry even saw the occasional flicker of what could have been a patronus, but the dementors pressed forward. He wondered what else he had to do to attract their attention. He could try hexing at the nearest Death Eaters, but he might need to get out quickly if he did. He refreshed his memory of the study at Grimmauld place and fired a stupefy spell at the nearest Death Eater.

It was too far.

Harry swore loudly.

Another Wheel of Death lashed out from the side of the house nearest to Harry and disappeared diagonally through a window. He heard the howl and the crash as it tore through the house and appeared through the side-wall in a gout of timber shards. A part of the wall on that side of the house toppled away from the main building and smashed into the garden. That had been where Charlie and Dora had been sleeping.

Harry screamed at the Death Eaters in frustration and rising panic. He was beginning to realise he could be the only witness to the murder of the entire Weasley family. He had to do something more.

The nearest Death Eater had raised the Wheel of Death. Whoever it was had a slightly smaller companion and they were both hiding behind the garage, concentrating on the house. They weren't keeping a lookout at all. Harry quickly noted the locations of the other Death Eaters as best he could, then stared at the nearest two, fixing their position and as much detail as possible of the adjacent garage and bushes. Gripping his wand tightly, Harry mentally hauled the location towards him.

There was another flurry of snow - but this time Harry was ready and had raised a stupefy spell against the larger Death Eater before either had time to even think. As the first toppled over, Harry dived sideways and fired a curse at the second figure. That figure also collapsed, allowing Harry to roll sideways in the snow once more, before rising to his feet in the lee of the garage and carefully approaching the two fallen figures.

Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco Malfoy.

Harry had a wolfish grin on his face as he pointed his wand at Bellatrix

'Petrificus Maximila Totalis' he intoned. Now, only he could free her.

He looked round the corner of the garage, the Dementors were still trying to gain entry, but almost immediately a voice began to sound in his head 'Stup-' He ducked back as the curse flashed past his nose and turned a patch of snow to steam.

Great! Under attack from his friends. Still, he thought, at least this side of the house wasn't being attacked now and he was gratified to know that someone was on their toes.

Turning to Malfoy, Harry hauled Draco over on his back and applied the same Petrificus charm. Two down, maybe another five or six to go – but where were they? He settled down to try to pinpoint their locations and plan a means of attack.

Harry's cogitations were halted in their tracks by the appearance of a figure in front of him. They had apparated out of thin air, in full view of the house, and their curse was already echoing in his brain.

Harry's protego was just too late, and his protection charm threw him sideways – straight into the wall of the garage.

- o -

'HARRY!'

A shout tearing through his head

'HARRY!'

He grunted, the only reply he could manage.

'Oh, Bloody Hell, thank Merlin for that! I never could get the hang of the enervate charm!'

The voice sounded desperately relieved. Charlie?

Harry opened his eyes. He had snow in his hair and down his neck, his jersey and trousers were snowy and damp and he had a thumping headache from a bruise on the side of his head. He tried unsuccessfully to sit up.

'No, just lie there.' urged Charlie ' The reinforcements are going to be here soon.'

Desperation was still driving Harry though. 'Got to get up! Got to help!' he managed to gasp.

Charlie helped him out of the snow and onto his feet, and leaned him against the wall of the garage.

'OK, just stay here. Got it? We'll get the rest of the Death Eaters, now we can get out of the house.'

Harry nodded. He brushed feebly at the snow on his clothes and in his hair.

'OK, just don't move!' said Charlie, and he vanished round the corner of the garage.

Harry stood for a while getting his breath and his sense of balance back, then looked carefully round the corner of the building. Several battles were going on around the house, where whoever it was duelled with the remaining Death Eaters, but the Dementors were still circling the house, and one or two dived into an upstairs window as he watched. It looked like a few too many people had apparated out to fight the Death Eaters.

Almost at once, Harry heard a muffled voice from inside the house

'Expecto Patronum'

An intense white light erupted inside the house and blazed out of the window that the dementors had entered. They tumbled back out in disarray, but immediately regrouped and turned back towards the opening.

Now the patronus itself appeared – Ginny's tigress. She seemed to stand poised on the windowsill for ages, but then threw herself onto the nearest dementor and began to tear at it with teeth and claws. At first the other dementors seemed to be taken aback, but they quickly got braver and returned to the advance, beginning to surround Ginny's patronus and the dementor she was attacking. She released the first and tore at another, but Harry could see she was actually outnumbered.

Harry tried to raise Prongs to help, he really did. He raised his wand and was about to say the charm, but the memories of Dora seemed to be far away and insubstantial, there was no power in them at all. Panicking, Harry looked up once more to Ginny's struggling patronus.

Harry could see Ginny now, in his minds eye; wand outstretched, concentration on her face, struggling with all her might to save her brother and his girlfriend; knowing that everyone but them could get out; knowing she had to hold the dementors off until someone realised what was happening.

The memory of Ginny's face beneath the mistletoe came back to Harry, unbidden. The look of joy and glee in her eyes, the feel of her lips on his. Other times and other places flashed across the canvas of his memory; the Quidditch game, Ginny's kiss afterwards, the sudden unbidden smile and giggle; all the times from the past when Ginny's giggle and flashing eyes had suddenly held his attention. The image of Ginny's face under the mistletoe returned. Smiling, giving him what affection she could, daring her family to condemn her. He held that image in front of his eyes.

'Expecto Patronum!'

Prongs burst from the end of Harry's wand with the brilliance of the sun and charged into the sky.

- o -

The tide of the battle turned at that point. Ginny's tigress had suddenly gained strength and brilliance as Ginny realised someone was going to help. Between them, Prongs and the tigress forced the dementors back from the house, before attacking the nearest with a sudden and quite astounding ferocity. Teeth, antlers, hooves and claws spun a web of destruction that seemed to be tearing the dementor apart. Strips of cloth began to fall away from its cloak as it struggled against the combined might of the two patronuses.

The rest of the dementors rose away from the battle, persuaded by yet another patronus that launched itself from the window opening. Hermione's Otter was a tenacious and lightning quick little animal that harried the remaining dementors as they circled above the battle that was playing itself out beneath them.

The single dementor seemed to be growing weaker, its struggles more sporadic. It suddenly gave out a hoarse cry, like the sound of a hundred crows calling at once. A single croak from those circling above was the only reply. The desperate dementor gave another hoarse cry that turned suddenly to a howl, rising in pitch and volume to a banshee shriek, before seeming to fade away by degrees into the distance. The cloak fluttered down from between the two patronuses to land somewhere in the kitchen garden.

The effect on the other dementors was electric. They seemed to recoil further from Prongs and the tigress, beginning to gain altitude in a tight group and continually harried by Hermione's otter and a new patronus that sprang from the far side of the house. This new patronus flapped upwards on wings with just a hint of red and gold. Harry briefly wondered who had a phoenix for a patronus, before the realisation hit him that Professor Dumbledore had finally arrived. Immediately, Harry urged Prongs upwards to help. Ginny must have seen the Phoenix too because her tigress followed Prongs.

The dementors were very quickly in full retreat, with the Patronuses rounding up the stragglers and chasing them up towards the clouds. At some unvoiced command, the dementors all turned tail and raced off westwards, finally vanishing into the clouds with the Phoenix in hot pursuit.

Prongs, the tigress and the otter had halted in mid air together looking towards the west before Harry called Prongs back to him. The stag's hooves had barely reached the ground when Harry relaxed the charm to let his patronus vanish. Looking up he saw the tigress and the otter also disperse into silver mist and disappear.

- o -

Harry leaned against the garage door, staring empty eyed at the burned and battered house before him. The Burrow was heavily damaged, whole sections torn away and black with smoke and ash. Windows were gaping holes with tattered curtains still blowing in the freezing wind from the North West. The remains of the Christmas lights hung in festoons from the eaves and trailed in the garden, the shapes twisted and torn by the ferocity of the battle.

People were shouting round the other side of the house and Harry could hear more shouting from inside The Burrow itself, but no one came near him. He knew Dumbledore and the Aurors were far more competent at dealing with the aftermath of the attack - and tending the wounded – or the dead.

Harry wondered dully whether he ought to tell the others he was alright, but he decided they would know anyway, having seen Prongs. Besides, just then he didn't really want to go back inside. He didn't want to see the wrecked rooms and smashed furniture, didn't want to find out who had been hurt or even killed. Most of all, Harry didn't want to see Mr. and Mrs Weasley's anguish at the destruction that his presence had brought to their beloved home. It had been his presence, no one else's. He should have stayed in London, instead of selfishly coming here and bringing ruin upon those who cared for him.

Harry would have left there and then, but he didn't have the mental energy to visualise the study at number 12. He was just so tired now. He wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Slowly, head bowed and quivering violently with reaction and cold, Harry slid down the garage door until he was sitting in the snow with his head in his hands, wishing he had never been born.

- o -

It seemed to be a long time before footsteps crunching in the snow gave Harry warning of someone approaching, but he didn't look up. In his frozen wretched state, he almost hoped it was a Death Eater, come to finish him off

'Harry?'

It was Dumbledore.

'P-Please go away P-Professor.' stammered Harry, through chattering teeth. He still didn't look up. Dumbledore's boots were now right in front of him, poking out from beneath the headmaster's robes.

'I think not, Harry.' said the Professor firmly. 'You need warmth and food.'

Harry heard a mumbled incantation and his skin began to tingle with a gentle heat that slowly began to penetrate a little way inside him. It couldn't reach the icy core of his self-loathing, but the shivering began to ease. Harry raised his head to look up into Dumbledore's eyes. He could see only pity, not hatred.

There should have been hatred.

'Food and w-warmth are for the i-innocent, Professor.' Harry stammered. 'I'm the g-guilty one today.'

Dumbledore crouched down in front of Harry. 'And why do you say that?' he asked gently.

'I should have s-stayed at home.' Harry said sadly. Then the anger and frustration burst out. 'All this is my f-fault! – But I went back to Grimmauld place - Just like you told me to! I promise I did, Professor! - They just kept attacking!'

'Why did you return, Harry?' Again, the gentle voice.

Harry stared at the dirty snow in front of him. His anger had vanished as quickly as it arrived. 'Just to be sure the Death Eaters had gone, Professor. – I didn't come straight here though.'

'Where did you go?'

Harry sighed. 'On the hill – over there.' He pointed over to the other side of the valley and the smoking bushes.

Dumbledore studied the bluff carefully. 'Who set the fire then, Harry,' he asked.

'Oh, er – I did, to try to get the Death Eaters attention. It didn't work - so I had to jump here.' He sighed again. 'I got Bellatrix Lestrange, look.' He pointed at the petrified Bellatrix and Malfoy half buried in the snow. 'Maximalia'd 'em.'

A small smile appeared amidst the Headmaster's beard. He stood up. 'I am impressed, Harry, though I hope you were going to un-petrify them before the hour was out?'

Harry nodded, slowly. He wondered if he really would have...

I will arrange for restraints, so you can release them,' murmured Dumbledore, 'and then I think we must get you to St Mungo's for examination.'

'But Professor, All this was my fault – '

The Headmaster sighed. 'You take too much upon yourself, Harry. I have had a chance to carry out a short interrogation of one of the captured Death Eaters. The reason the attack continued after you left - was that you were not the target.'

Harry felt totally bewildered. 'Who then?'

'The attack was aimed at Arthur Weasley and his family. I informed Arthur before he was taken to St Mungo's. I think you may find they are all pleased you were here, Harry - very pleased indeed.'

Harry let out a huge sigh of relief as the feelings of guilt faded away. So it hadn't been his fault, after all. He'd have rejoiced, but the results of the attack were far too severe to allow that. He struggled to his feet, still shivering despite the warming spell Dumbledore had used, but now there was also a spark of warmth deep inside him that hadn't been there before.

Now for the hardest question of all.

'How many are hurt, Professor?' he asked. He didn't dare ask if any were dead.

The Headmaster sounded grave, but his news was better than Harry had dared hope.

'Fleur Delacour is badly injured but she will recover, as will Bill Weasley, who was injured defending her. Fred Weasley is still unconscious, but he is not badly hurt. The others have some cuts, bruises and minor burns, but they are all alive.'

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and started towards the house, but the Headmaster took his arm. 'Where are you going, Harry?' he queried.

Harry turned back in confusion. 'To see them, of course, Professor.'

Dumbledore shook his head. 'They have already been taken to St Mungo's, as have two of the Death Eaters, who were hurt. The rest are at the Ministry. The Headmaster looked vague for a second. 'Aurors will be here in a short time to secure Lestrange and Malfoy.'

'I'm also a bit cold, Professor.' muttered Harry, through chattering teeth.

'That, I can prevent.' said Dumbledore and, with a whisk of his wand, Harry was wearing a heavy fur coat, rather like those worn by the pupils of Durmstrang, and was beginning to warm up from another warming spell.

Once Bellatrix Lestrange and Malfoy had been taken away, Harry started off towards the house again.

'Harry?' The Headmaster had a quizzical look on his face.

Harry turned. 'My broom and my presents and all my things are in there, Professor.' he said.

Dumbledore's questioning look changed to one of understanding. 'The house is already being emptied of all possessions, Harry. Most are being taken to the Ministry for safe keeping but I instructed that the more personal ones should be taken to St Mungo's.'

Harry paused, 'Oh. - Well - fine, but there's something you need to take yourself, Professor, if it's still in one piece – and there's something else I really want to check out before I go.'

Dumbledore sighed. 'Very well, Harry.' he said. 'Lead on.'

- o -

The Headmaster was cradling the metal artefact in his hands as he and Harry left the Burrow.

'So, you believe this machine started itself, Harry?' he queried.

'Yes, Professor, I'm almost certain.'

'And it also repelled dementors?'

Harry sighed. 'I think so. There's nothing else can have made them back away from the windows as far as I know. I didn't see any spells raised against them from inside.'

The Headmaster remained silent for a while.

'Very well.' he said finally. 'We must ask the other occupants of the house if they either started the machine or drove the dementors from the ground floor windows. Now what is so important that we must wander round the kitchen garden, poking at the undergrowth?'

Harry stopped and pointed at a ragged black piece of cloth draped over the back of the garden shed.

'That's what I was after, Professor.' Dumbledore looked on politely. 'It fell from the dementor that Ginny's and my Patronus were attacking.'

The Headmaster peered at the cloth through his spectacles.

'I must say, Harry, that I did not see the cloak fall, but then I was somewhat occupied during a large part of that action. Are you telling me that this was a dementor's cloak?'

'I – I think so – Professor.'

Dumbledore continued to inspect the cloth with considerable care.

'Do you think we killed it?' asked Harry hesitantly.

The Headmaster turned slowly. 'It is very difficult to kill a dementor, Harry. Under normal circumstances I believe they are invulnerable, but – '

'But? Professor?'

'I am unaware of a situation in which a dementor may be destroyed by a patronus - or even two of them, but I admit that I am not the repository of all knowledge, Harry. I recall you own a book on the subject of dementors, the one that you left in my study. I did not have a chance to study it, perhaps you should do so.'

Harry began to unsnag the cloak from the shed and the brambles behind it.

'No, leave it. I will instruct that it is taken to the Department of Mysteries for investigation.' Dumbledore waved over a pair of Aurors from by the house and gave them instructions. 'Now, I think we should delay our journey to St Mungo's no longer. I am sure the Weasley family will be more than just relieved to see you are safe.'

- o -


	40. Discovery

Ch 40:- Discovery

The portkey delivered the Headmaster and Harry to the reception hall of St Mungo's where the same chaotic scene greeted Harry as he had witnessed the Christmas before.

Several wizard children were noticeable because of the sound of singing from inside them. Harry had a nasty suspicion that they had all had one or two pieces too many of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes 'Chanting Chocolate'. He'd noticed this particular confection in the shop during his visit before Christmas and he'd seen the large written warning on the packet that one piece per hour was the most that should be eaten. Still, Fred had said there would be no lasting damage, beyond a hatred for the particular song that the packet had been primed with.

The Headmaster lost no time in finding where the Weasleys were being looked after then escorted Harry to the ward, which turned out to be the Auror ward that Dora had been in. This time a couple of the single rooms had guards outside, suggesting that the two injured Death Eaters were held there. Dumbledore pointed Harry towards one of the larger rooms then spoke to the guards of one of the single rooms and disappeared inside. Harry pushed open the door he had been shown.

There were only six beds in this room and it looked as though the healers had decided to split the injured by gender. Ron, George, Charlie and Arthur were all dressed, though each sported a variety of bandages or sticking plasters. At that moment they were gathered round the two occupied beds of Fred and Bill. Fred was now conscious and talking to the others. So was Bill, but he looked white as a sheet, and his torso was swathed in bandages. As the door swung shut, Ron turned to look who had entered. His face lit up.

'Harry!' he said, grinning from ear to ear.

The others turned too and suddenly Harry was being slapped on the back, thanked and even hugged, in the case of Arthur.

'Thanks for coming back, Harry.' said Mr Weasley. I don't know why you did, but without you breaking the ring around the house and getting your Patronus to scare off the Dementors, we'd all be a lot worse off!'

'It wasn't just Prongs, Mr. Weasley!' Harry reminded him.

'No, indeed it wasn't, I haven't even had a chance to tell Ginny and Hermione how amazed I was to see their Patronuses.' He looked round. 'Will you boys stay here? I'll take Harry round to see the girls.'

Arthur steered Harry out of the ward and ushered him into the adjacent one before going back to the boys' ward. Harry immediately noticed only three people in the room. Hermione, Ginny and Dora were still dressed and were sitting on two of the six beds talking quietly. He wondered where Molly and Fleur were, but realised the end of the ward had been partitioned off and a healer was busy with someone else in there. He caught sight of Molly's head for a second or so, but he didn't see any more, because Hermione had looked round as he'd entered and immediately charged over to him.

As was usual when being greeted by Hermione, Harry was completely unable to see, or breathe, for several seconds. Dora replaced Hermione and her hug was almost as strong as Hermione's. Eventually she too let him go without saying a word, only to be replaced by a slightly battered Ginny who hugged him even harder and buried her face in his shoulder. Harry thought he heard a muffled sob, but he couldn't be sure. Hermione and Dora both stared at Ginny, then they looked at each other and shrugged.

At last Ginny let him go and looked up at him.

'Did we kill it, Harry?' she asked urgently. Her eyes had a look of intensity he'd rarely seen before. He was about to dismiss the question but the power of her gaze changed his mind.

'I – er – I dunno, Gin.' he said awkwardly. 'I showed Dumbledore the cloak but he said they're pretty much invulnerable...' Ginny's face fell. 'He's getting the cloak analysed and he wants me to look in the Black library.'

Ginny was about to say something else, but the partition opened and Molly Weasley came out. She had a livid black eye and a bandage on one arm. Her good eye scanned the room before alighting on Harry, whereupon she bore down on him like a battleship under full sail and enveloped him in the fourth crushing hug of the afternoon. To Harry's dismay, she immediately burst into tears...

It was Ginny who eventually lost patience with her mother.

'For heavens sake, Mum,' she muttered, 'You'll drown him.'

Molly didn't seem to hear, but the tears slowly abated and she finally managed to pull herself together. Harry's first comment nearly started her off again

'I'm awfully sorry people got hurt, Mrs.Weasley,' he said, experimentally.

Her lip trembled slightly, but fortunately she retained control.

'It could have been so much worse Harry.' She finally managed. 'Everyone will recover, and there's not many families can say they all survived an attack by Death Eaters and dementors.' she hesitated. 'Thanks to you Harry.'

He blushed. 'Well, I did a bit I suppose,' he mumbled 'but it didn't save The Burrow, or your possessions.'

Molly took a deep breath; Ginny looked worried.

'Harry Potter!' said Molly firmly, 'I realise you didn't manage to single-handedly capture all the Death Eaters, destroy all the Dementors, save everyone, and save the house as well - and I expect you will do better next time, BUT, if you hadn't returned to break the ring around us and help drive off the dementors, at least some of us would have been killed! So stop being modest and take the praise that's due!'

Ginny looked relieved, so did Hermione and Dora. It seemed to Harry that they thought he'd got off lightly.

'But what about The Burrow?' he asked.

'I expect it can be repaired,' said Molly, almost off handedly, 'and until then, the Ministry will no doubt provide – at least they will if they want Arthur to keep working for them. I'm not going back to The Burrow until it's unplottable anyway, not after all this, and that sort of thing takes time.'

Molly moved back over to the line of beds. 'Right, sit down, Harry' she instructed, 'and I'll ask the Healer for something for you to eat. Whilst you're eating, you can tell us why you came back and what happened. Albus only told us the bare minimum.'

'Shall I go and get Ron and the others?' asked Dora.

Molly chuckled. 'No, let 'em wait.'

- o -

Eventually everyone knew about Harry's jumps back and forth, his capture of Bellatrix and Draco, how Charlie had caught him as he'd caught the Death Eaters, and how Prongs had combined with Ginny's Patronus to attack the dementor.

Harry had heard about Fleur getting hurt as part of a wall fell away and Bill getting hit as he dragged her to safety, about Fred being knocked out by a ricocheting Immobilus and Ginny, Ron and Hermione's battle with the dementors, culminating in the girls finding the strength to raise a Patronus each.

By the end of the afternoon, everyone except Bill and Fleur had been treated and were free to go, but where to? Even Harry wasn't sure, after all he couldn't apparate to Number 12 if there was no emergency. Even his movement in the heat of the attack had apparently raised a few hackles in the Ministry. Albus Dumbledore had disappeared to the Ministry several hours before, with explaining Harry's disapparation high on his 'to do' list, but he still had not returned. They were wondering if they would have to spend the night at St Mungo's when the Professor finally appeared, looking somewhat preoccupied.

'Well Albus? Where are we to go?' asked Molly.

Dumbledore coughed in what Harry could only describe as an apologetic manner.

'I'm sorry Molly, the Leaky Cauldron is full because of a warlock convention, the guest rooms at the Rat and Fwooper are being renovated and the Puffskein and Mandrake has been close down after a health scare.'

'Not surprised!' muttered Dora, 'The food was rubbish there.'

Dumbledore turned his gaze upon her.

'In fact, the problem was a little more serious than a touch of food poisoning, Nymphadora. I imagine the three corpses would probably have preferred food poisoning as an alternative to the ritual disembowelment they received in apparently magically locked rooms.'

'So where do we go?' asked Ron. The girls were looking slightly green.

'Where do you think? asked Harry, with a grin.

- o -

It was New Year's Eve and the Weasleys had been installed in Number 12 Grimmauld place for four days.

The Ministry had been all too pleased to rid themselves of the responsibility for housing Arthur Weasley and his family, so the Weasleys' possessions had been stored in a safe place in the Ministry buildings from where the members of the Order could slowly transport them as necessary into Harry's house.

Apparently the renovation of The Burrow wouldn't take long, but arranging the necessary magical protection was expected to take a good deal longer, and Molly had been quite adamant that full unplottability was needed. Arthur had protested feebly that it really wasn't that important, but Molly had silenced him with a simple look.

Not all the Weasleys were at Number 12 that evening. Bill was still making progress in St Mungo's. Even if he hadn't been injured, he'd have been there with Fleur, who was also making steady progress.

Charlie, Dora, Fred and George were all at the Leaky Cauldron with Remus Lupin and Madeye Moody, waiting to see in the New Year. They were expected to come back later, half drunk and singing. They'd even taken a portkey so they didn't have to try apparating under the influence.

That left Arthur, Molly, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny to entertain Albus Dumbledore when he appeared unexpectedly at dinner, with Minerva McGonagall.

The evening passed in detailed planning of the way in which The Burrow should be rebuilt and protected, and regaling McGonagall with the details of the battle that had caused so much damage.

Arthur had a number of improvements in mind that Harry suspected would make The Burrow look more like a fortress than a house, including some sort of magical moat, but Molly Weasley had a few slightly less radical ideas of her own and Harry was quietly confident that she would get her way.

The description of the battle from six points of view tended to be a somewhat confusing experience and Harry could excuse McGonagall for giving up trying to understand and simply sitting in a daze. He did, however, notice her start slightly and glance at Albus Dumbledore at the mention of the apparent destruction of the dementor.

'Albus?' she asked. 'Is that true?'

Dumbledore hesitated before answering. 'I am informed by the Ministry research wizards that the cloak Harry showed me certainly belonged to a dementor.' he said slowly. 'Dementors rarely shed their cloaks whilst alive, so it is indeed possible that Harry and Ginny's patronuses did destroy the dementor in question.'

Harry heard Ginny's whispered 'Yesss!' He almost copied her, but McGonagall was speaking again.

'Well, if you are sure – but how?' she asked, wonderingly.

'I am _not_ sure, Minerva.' replied the Headmaster. 'I repeat, it is possible, but as to how, I fear I am at a loss. I am hoping Harry has been investigating the contents of his library to try to find some evidence of such a situation occurring previously.'

He turned to Harry, who coughed in an embarrassed fashion.

'Er - actually Professor, it's been a bit hectic for the last few days,' mumbled Harry, apologetically, 'and - well, I wanted to wait till the Ministry gave you an answer.'

'A sensible approach, I am forced to admit, Harry, and now you know as much as I. Perhaps you can initiate your search tomorrow?'

Harry nodded mutely. He'd seen Ginny's face at the mention of the library - he'd have no peace tomorrow.

It was late when the Headmaster and his assistant finally left.

Goodbyes were said, and New Year wishes exchanged as they all congregated in the hallway, then Dumbledore opened the door to leave. He followed Minerva McGonagall out but turned back and beckoned to Harry, who stepped outside at the Headmaster's call.

'There's no rush for the answer, Harry.' He said, with twinkling eyes. 'You have the rest of the holidays, after all.' - and he was gone.

- o -

After breakfast on New Year's Day, it was Ginny who mentioned the search first.

'Well? Let's get on with it then.' she said with a smile. 'Where do we start?'

Harry smiled back at her. 'There's a book on dementors on the desk in the study, I reckon Dumbledore meant me to start with that.'

'How did he know about it?'

'I left it in his rooms after he made it into a portkey. He said he hadn't read it.'

'You believe him?'

'Yeah. He'd have told me if he'd known.'

'Sure?'

'Yeah, I'm sure. He's a show-off really.' He pushed open the door of the study and walked over to seat himself behind the desk. The book glowered at him from the leather surface, daring him to begin.

'Go on then, open it!' urged Ginny.

According to the index, there were three hundred and ninety four pages of text on the subject of dementors. Somewhere there might possibly be a reference to a means of destroying them.

'I'm going to need help here.' muttered Harry.

Ginny snorted with laughter. 'Typical. Ah well, move over then.' She hauled over another chair and sat down.

'Are you sitting comfortably?' she giggled, 'Then we'll begin?'

Together they started slowly worked through the text, attempting to decipher the archaic form of writing and then the even more archaic language.

It wasn't going to be easy.

- o -

Three days later and it was another late night. The house was in darkness, except in the study where Harry and Ginny laboured on.

'This bit?' asked Harry, for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

'Nah, can't be - here?'

'Maybe, hmmm.' He yawned. 'It's getting late again - and only ninety eight pages to go'

He stood up and strolled around the room to stretch his legs.

Suddenly Ginny gasped. 'Here, look!' she exclaimed, but after a few seconds she sighed. 'Nope. It can't be that one.'

'You sure?'

'You always ask that. Here, you take a look.'

'Let's see then! Get your mitts out of the way!' grumbled Harry, as he flopped down on the chair again.

Ginny moved her hands and put her elbows on the table, propping her head tiredly on her palms. She looked at Harry out of the corner of her eye as he tried to read the writing. Eventually he managed to work out what the words were - now for the meaning.

_Beware should patroni be raised by they who care for each above all other, for the powers of their Patroni together be multiplied manyfold. Mayhap they remember aine single occasion between them, an dementor caught unawares might be harried unto dissolution, or beyond._

'What the...?' Muttered Harry.

'See what I mean?' said Ginny, in a rather sad voice. 'It couldn't be the one. It - it just doesn't apply.' She stood up and slowly drifted round the desk to an armchair, where she perched on the arm with her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands.

Harry was still trying to make sense of the passage, muttering to himself as he thought.

'... who care for each above all other...Hmm. Each what? - And other what, come to that?' He rubbed his face and tousled his hair. 'Each other? - Oh! - who care about each other, more than they care about all others?'

Harry sighed. Ginny was right about that not fitting, at least on her part. Still, might as well look at the second sentence.

Ginny sat still and said nothing

'...remember a single occasion between them... how the hell can they share one memory between them?...OH - the memory of something they did together?'

Harry looked up; Ginny was staring at him. He remembered the kiss on Christmas Eve...Nah, who was he trying to kid. It made no difference without the first part anyway. He stared at the words again but could see no other meaning. The lines of text were beginning to blur. It was time to quit for the night.

'I guess you're right, Gin.' he said bitterly. 'You'd have needed to have had a pretty extreme change of heart to fulfil those conditions.' He yawned. 'Time for - what's up?'

Ginny suddenly had a stricken look on her face and he saw her eyes begin to glisten.

'Me?' she burst out. 'Why me?'

'Well...'

Harry groped for words. It seemed so obvious; he couldn't think why she was even asking the question.

'You - you cared about Michael!' He stuttered, 'and Dean - and - and that other boy you said you fancied who you said wasn't interested. I know you used to – to – fancy - me, but that was ages ago.'

Ginny looked down at the floor. Harry watched as a tear fell onto the polished boards.

'What do you mean "used to", Harry?' she whispered.

Harry's heart gave a huge lurch in his chest. He was suddenly having trouble breathing.

'Hermione told me, a long time ago.' He finally managed. 'She said you'd given up on me.'

'Yeah!' muttered Ginny, bitterly, 'Gave up hoping - not caring! Because you hardly ever seemed to even notice me! - I was just Ron's little sister! Even now I sometimes wonder if I'm just someone to talk to until you find someone else.' Her voice grew stronger and she looked up at him again. 'It's you that would have to have the change of heart, Harry! You fancied Cho and then Dora, and there's that other girl you said wasn't interested in you, who you liked so much...You've never cared about me the way you cared about them.'

Another tear rolled down Ginny's cheek and splashed on the floor

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing! Hermione had been wrong! He'd kept his feelings secret all this time because of what Hermione had said – and for once in her life she'd been wrong! He had to tell the truth, whatever it cost him - right now!

'Ginny?' he croaked, 'I told you before, Dora's gone, and – and Cho was just a bad dream.' It was time for a whole handful of those brave pills this time.

'The girl who I thought wasn't interested was - you.'

There, it was said.

Ginny looked totally shocked. 'Me?' she gasped.

'Yes. You.'

It was such a relief to finally tell her.

Ginny stood up and took the three steps to stand in front of the desk

'When did this happen Harry? And why didn't you tell me?' she asked very quietly.

Harry looked up. Ginny's face was in shade now, with the light behind her making her hair into a halo around her head.

'It happened over the summer,' he said, slowly. 'I don't know how or why, I just found myself – caring about you - but there didn't seem to be much point in saying anything. Then there was Dean – and then that other boy who you thought - wasn't – intere – Oh.' He ground to a halt. Could she have meant him?

Ginny's tears had begun to flow again.

'Summer?' she almost wailed, 'But what about Dora? How could you do _that_ if you were starting to care about _me_?' Her fists were clenched, more in frustration than anger; at least Harry hoped so.

He stood suddenly and moved quickly around the desk. He found he had a desperate yearning to hold her, to kiss her tears away, to make her smile again - and his body was reacting to her presence without even touching her. He hesitated then put his hands on her shoulders, as she stared resolutely down at the floor. He felt her quiver, but she didn't brush his hands away.

'I didn't know you still cared, really I didn't!' he said urgently 'If I'd realised, I'd have told you, I promise...but I thought you were interested in Dean...'

'Because you didn't seem interested in me.' she whispered.

'I know that now, Gin, but back then it seemed so hopeless...and Dora was fun, and she seemed so – desperate' He sighed. 'Do you really blame me?'

Ginny shook her head mutely.

'You're not just Ron's baby sister now, Ginny.' Harry murmured. 'You're grown, you're fun, you're clever, you're pretty, you're yourself. I talk to you because there's simply no one I'd rather talk to,' He took a deep breath, 'I really do care for you - above all other.'

He watched as Ginny's eyes rose to look into his, the tears still glistening on her eyelashes. Then she was suddenly in his arms, holding him close. Her eyes widened momentarily as she realised how she was affecting him, but she only held him closer - and smiled to herself.

'Harry?' She asked quietly, 'What was your best memory when you raised your Patronus back at The Burrow?' .

'Our kiss on Christmas Eve.' he murmured, wondering what Ginny was getting at.

She gently touched his cheek then reached round him. He heard the book on the desk thud closed. He raised his eyebrows in query.

'Our search is over.' she said simply – and kissed him.

- o -

The journey back to Hogwarts was remarkable only for its uneventfulness. No Malfoy and his rotweillers parading up and down the corridor indulging in a little casual bullying here or a little extortion there. No major fights, possibly because the prefects were taking turns to patrol the corridor stamping hard on any boisterous behaviour before it got out of hand. No alarms or frights, - nothing at all.

Harry sighed and stared contentedly out of the window into the darkness, as the train rattled up the valley towards the highlands. Flakes of snow were beginning to fly past the window; streaks of white, briefly illuminated by the lights from the carriage.

Hermione was reading the inevitable book, Luna the inevitable magazine and Ron and Neville were playing the inevitable chess - which Ron inevitably won. Harry glanced at the occupied seat beside him and thought about the one who was now found. Another responsibility, but this time willingly accepted and, hopefully, one that would make the others seem less onerous. She noticed his glance and turned to smile at him.

The members of the Order knew, but the rest of the school couldn't be allowed to find out. It would just be too dangerous for Ginny to be known as Harry Potter's girlfriend; he might as well stick a target on her back with a note written on it saying "Apply curse here".

They both knew it was going to be difficult to keep the secret. They certainly wouldn't be able to show the sort of affection that Ron and Hermione showed each other - but there were other ways and other means - and there was always the Room of Requirement.

The next few months were going to be very interesting indeed, and next summer Ginny would be sixteen...

Beside him, Ginny waved her wand at the partition between the compartment and the corridor. The blinds rolled themselves down and Harry heard the lock click. She leaned sideways just so - and his arm slid round her thus...

The others had looked up as the blinds had closed. Now they just grinned and went back to what they'd been doing. Harry felt Ginny snuggle against him and heard her sigh. He kissed her forehead and she sighed happily again.

Harry's gaze drifted back to the window.

The snow was heavier now –

Another storm was beginning.

- o -

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

- o -

Well, to all who have reached here, well done and thank you for reading my fic. To those who liked it, I 'm pleased, for those who didn't, I'm sorry. For those who expected more, did you really expect me to finish off Voldy in a term and a bit? LOL

I was going to add answers to reviewers comments, but this update has taken so long bk6 is almost upon us. I wonder if I'll feel the need to continue that…

Lplus.


End file.
